


真相（Veritas）

by cellecelle



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellecelle/pseuds/cellecelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：TheProblematique<br/>原文地址：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6168884/1/Veritas<br/>配对：Spock/Kirk<br/>等级：NC17<br/>提纲：柯克舰长和史波克指挥官在此被指控因彼此间的感情纠葛而造成疏忽及轻率的违法行为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15987) by TheProblematique. 



真相很少纯粹,也决不简单。

        —奥斯卡·王尔德《不可儿嬉》

 

**序章**

 

有没有想过，当外勤任务出了岔，所有规章制度似乎不再有效时，星际舰队的指挥层会作何感想？那些频临死亡的经历，以及千钧一发之际的奇迹拯救，当一个人的生命似乎重于。。。宇宙中的万事万物？ 当一个叫吉姆·柯克的人无视规章制度，只为了他的大副时？当史波克先生违反条文，却在逻辑上自圆其说时？是否仅仅靠“好运”一次次拯救了他们？是否仅仅是友谊促使他们快速无视了标准流程？

星际联邦是否愿意在这一点上冒险？

一位年轻舰长无法承担因与他的大副因发生感情纠葛（而影响日常工作）的后果。当有人“注意”到他们时，下列故事开始了。

 

“我们得撤退了，吉姆！”

“他们抓了史波克。”

“看看你—”

“他们。抓了。史波克。老骨头！”

他的语气不容置疑，即使吉姆清楚离企业号曲速飞离轨道只剩下5分钟了，他仍下定决心不多浪费1秒时间和他的首席医官争论。

“吉姆，作为你的医生和朋友，我警告你—”

“我不能放弃他！我不会，除非时间耗尽！”

他已经可以看到前面监狱大楼的隐约影子，被星光照亮着，他努力跑得更快些。

“已经没有时间了！”

“还有5分钟！”

“你疯了！我知道你对史波克。。。非常喜爱—”医生开始结巴，语气充满了愤怒，“—可你马上要弄死自己了！”

“不，我要去救史波克！”

“不，你不会的！那是不可能完成的任务！我很抱歉，但我们无能为力—”

“不，有办法的，我正在—”他查看了下计时器，“—还有4分45秒我们才曲速飞离这个该死的地洞。带上我的大副！”

跟随吉姆的脚步让麦考伊精疲力尽，脚步蹒跚，但他没有放缓步伐，这让吉姆暗自松了口气，他们继续保持着本已几近疯狂的节奏。

“够了！吉姆！”

吉姆看了下计时器。4分30秒。史波克。除非时间耗尽，否则一切都不重要。

“你没法救他！已经太晚了，他们抓走了他，我们被下令离开—”

“我有能力救他，我将救他出来！”

“该死，吉姆！你是这艘船见鬼的舰长。。。！停下！”

“我还有4分钟！在那以后。。。” 在那之后全世界都不复存在。不管怎么说，至少不是现在。

地势有些向上倾斜的坡度，可吉姆却感觉自己像在空中翱翔，他的速度如此之快，双脚几乎没有沾到地面。

“你怎能在4分钟内破门而入带走他？”麦考伊大吼。跟在疾步如飞的舰长身后，他渐渐有些力不从心了。

“切科夫早已锁定了他的坐标！”吉姆回头说到。“如果我能打破他牢房周围的力场，就无须破门而入！我们可以将他传送上去！”

“你打算。。。破坏一个特定的力场。。。一个特定的牢房在。。。一座特定的监狱大楼。。。。在4分钟内？”

吉姆干涩破裂的双唇设法挤出一个鬼脸。

“哦，上帝。。。！你打算破坏整栋楼，是吗？”

“只需要几秒钟就行。”

麦考伊的大笑听上去恰好介于呼哧呼哧的喘气和吼叫之间。这话毫无幽默感；他并未被他的朋友打动。

“你。。。正在。。。发疯！”

听到这话，吉姆转了转眼珠，并没有接茬。相反，他跑得更快了，他们几乎已到达目标点了。

那是座巨大的建筑物，警备森严。但吉姆无意试图入内，他直奔电网所在点。黑夜是绝佳的掩护色，土著居民的视线极差，尤其是探测快速移动的目标时就更差；程度堪比肉眼想要看清蜂鸟的翅膀一样。他们得花上好一会才能意识到有人来了。

还有希望。如果他们跑得足够快。

“柯克呼叫企业号！”他呼叫他的通讯官。“快点过来，企业号！”

“舰长！我是史考特。再过2分34秒，星际舰队就会猜疑我们为何仍停留在一个早已下令离开的星球轨道上空，我们真的需要——”

“是的，我明白。开始标准的起飞进程，随时准备传送麦考伊医生和史波克先生。通话完毕，柯克—”

“还有你？”

“没错，还有我。柯克通话完毕。”

他啪地关上通讯器，掏出相位枪，从远处直接蹦穿了大门，脚下仍然在飞奔。

“祈祷接下去2分钟里他们不会发现吧。”

他飞也似地冲了进去，眼睛扫描着两边无数的囚室。他最新的方案是直接射击它们，但是，尽管原住民出于本能对他的团队暴力相对，吉姆仍努力确定在任何人理解他们的和平意图前，当面对峙才是应急自卫的决策。他不能当真留给他们一整座监狱的罪犯逃脱谋杀，那相悖于星舰战队的所有原则，更不用提不干涉的最高原则。

除非其他一切手段都不奏效。

他一定得救出史波克，不管采取何种手段。

“老骨头，帮我找到控制室。。。！”

“在那里！”

他跑向一个大小如同桌子的屏幕。这事有点复杂了。

控制盘上完全由土著语言撰写，不过吉姆在出任务前就学过些基础知识，在传送下来之前几天，他请乌乎拉教他一些通用的语法结构。他希望自己的机械知识能弥补剩下的不足，不然他只能靠猜测和本能了。

“快点。。。”他做了个深呼吸，急切地试图冲破密码保护系统。

他几乎没有注意到麦考伊在身边停下，沉重地喘息着。这一次，谢天谢地，医生明白该保持安静，哪怕他不同意吉姆的做法，这是他们唯一的希望。

“成了！”

接下去是导航菜单，找到合适的钥匙。吉姆诅咒着他滑腻的手指在平面上留下的红色污迹，摇着头试图晃开模糊的视线，他使劲眨着眼，想要整理脑海里涌上的计算方式，集中精神于外星文字，非史波克正孤身一人被困牢房而带给他的痛苦上。最后1分钟里，他得迫使自己振作起来，快点，柯克，努力想想，思考，思考。

手指飞速地跃动在在扁平的控制盘上，搜寻，搜寻。。。

“快点，见鬼。。。”

搜寻。。。马上就行了。。。

“你在哪里？”

一定在某个地方。。。就在他面前。。。

“快点。。。”

终于—

“没错！任何星系任何星球任何电脑都有重启装置！”

他胜利地按下最后一个键，然后后退一步。

“还有50秒，吉姆！”

吉姆屏息等待。“柯克呼叫企业号。”他静静地下令。“准备传送史波克先生，等待我的信号。我不管你们是否认为你们已锁定了他，没有我的批准，没有人敢试图分解我大副的化学分子。这里的大气层先前已愚弄过我们的扫描仪了。”

“待命中，舰长。各就各位。”史考特的声音立刻传了过来。

“好的。史考特，准备，就在三。。。”

他们身边的灯光闪烁着，消失了。

“二。。。”

传来一个声响，好像一个巨大的转轮停止了碾压声。

“一。。。”

周遭的一切都转为死寂。

“就现在！”

即使相隔如此之远，也能感受到爆炸引发的噪音震耳欲聋。吉姆只花了1秒时间驱散对监狱警卫的同情，接着把通讯器贴近耳边，凝神倾听。他的工程师们在（他预测的)备用系统启动前，还有字面意义上的5秒时间，史波克的牢房一度牢不可破。

“还剩20秒，吉姆！”麦考伊说到。

“他在那里吗？”吉姆大声吼到，无法区别耳边传来众多无法辨别的杂音。“企业号！他还安全吗？你们把他传上去了？”自从他意识到自己必须采取何种行动后，这还是吉姆首次感到恐惧随着脊柱攀沿而上。如果这办法不管用，他就不得不离开史波克。一个人。在一个充满敌意的星球上。他不能那样做。可是他不得不做。。。那是他的职责。。。

“15秒。。。”

“企业号快回话！见鬼！”

“10,9。。。”

“企业号！”

“他在这里，是的，他安全了！”史考特的声音击碎了吉姆逐渐产生的恐慌。“他很好，舰长，我们已锁定你们的信号！准备上传！”

吉姆虚弱地微笑起来，感到他的平衡感逐渐减弱。结束了。他们会成功的。史波克安全了。

都结束了。他成功了。

就是这样。

“不！”

麦考伊的叫声似乎来自遥远，遥远的地方。好吧，他们没有就肾上腺素消褪极快的观点开玩笑。突然间，他感到地面在摇晃，吉姆无法站稳脚跟。

他瘫倒在地，总算意识到身上伤口里汩汩涌出的鲜血，双手因沾血而滑腻不堪，衬衫粘到了皮肤上。甚至他的头发都在淌血，这是几时发生的，过去。。。哦，过去漫长如几个世代的时间里，他都在不停奔跑，全身都痛。。。尤其是他的腹部，痛到麻目了。。。

“吉姆，醒醒，你这笨蛋！你是史上最愚蠢，最坏的舰长，愿拿自己性命冒险，去救所爱之人的莽撞鬼，别放弃！”

他感到传送室冰冷的金属地面撞到了他的体侧，紧接着传来惊恐的尖叫声，但他绝对清晰听见的，只有一个嗓音，一个熟悉，优美的嗓音，正在呼唤他的名字。只有他的名字。

“吉姆，吉姆。。。”

他无法看清楚，哪怕他很明确自己的眼睛是睁开的。

“史波克，我会没事的。”

他也许没有大声喊出来。不管怎样，他最后的思绪只是希望史波克能听见他的话。


	2. 第一章：信仰与真理

**第一章：信仰与真理**

**( **Fides et Veritas)****

   

 

 

 “我们如何 ** _开口_** 解释给他听。。。？”  

“我还是认为，让他自己看报告，自己发现。”  

“这太糟糕了。”  

“是很不公平，可事情就是那样。我无法相信他们会这么—”  

“如果最后证明，仅仅因为他是最年轻的舰长—” 

“当然是这个原因了！难道不明显吗？” 

“听着，到此为止吧。我们谁也帮不上忙，他们只能一起渡过难关。。。” 

“可他干得很棒。。。我承认我是第一个怀疑他的人，但那孩子工作极其出色。” 

“是的，我同意。” 

“当然这只是个警告，对不？ 就像早醒电话，吓唬他们一下，提醒柯克谁才是老大？我是说，那不是说他们 ** _真的_** —” 

“也许 ** _你_** 该去告诉他，麦考伊医生？” 

“不。我认为最合适告诉他的人选是史波克。顺便，他现在哪里？” 

“呃，他要求每5分钟通报一次舰长的状态，是不是？我确信他随时会来电话。” 

“好吧，我们该联系下舰桥，要求大副先生来趟医务室，我想吉姆醒了。。。”

 

太亮了。他的眼睛痛得厉害，透过紧闭的眼帘射进的红色光线亮得刺眼。他的头痛得厉害，腹部也痛死了。 

“哇哦。” 

“该起床了，睡美人。” 

他感到喉咙发干，但好歹挣扎着挤出了声音。“这么说现在是美人了？那个莽撞鬼怎么说？” 

麦考伊大笑起来，这笑声提醒了吉姆，他的朋友有多担心受怕。他睁开了双眼。 

 

医务室里大概至少有20个人围在他的床边。但史波克不在其中。他的团队对他的喜爱之情，让他即惊讶又感动；其中有些人，像是苏鲁，多半正在值班无法过来，但是史考特来了，切科夫来了，卡尔 ∙杨格, 年轻的凯文 ∙莱利, 马丽娜 ∙蒙罗。。。乌乎拉穿着下班后所穿的，更为舒适的服装。他们中大多数人很可能为了来探望他而放弃了睡眠。

“太妙了，”他扬起了眉毛。每个人都笑出了声，他露出了一个发自肺腑的笑容。 

“我一直要他们离开。。。”麦考伊的语气变硬了，他望望周围的人群，眯起了眼，“。。。但他们听不进去。我不得不用针筒威胁了2个安全官！” 

“因为他们带来了 ** _气球_** ，“有人嘟哝着。 

吉姆的笑容更深了。“不是说这一切不让人感动，可是。。。欢迎委员会是干嘛的？” 

史考特，之前一直安静地站在后面，开心地说到，“过去几天我们思念舰长不是很正常吗？” 

“嗯。。。不？我曾经离开更久，不是吗？记得有个星球上我试图吃下的鞭状物。。。” 

麦考伊转转眼珠。“ ** _那事_** 可太有娱乐效果了。但确实有。。。事发生了。我们等会再谈。” 

吉姆从床上坐起来，立刻感到头脑清醒了。“如果我的舰船有什么问题，你得马上告诉我。”他坚决地说，在面前众人的脸上搜寻着任何。。。蛛丝马迹。 

“舰船没什么问题，吉姆。” 

他苍白了脸色。“船员也没问题？” 

“是的。大家都好。冷静。” 

“那到底是 ** _什么事_** ？” 

乌乎拉踏前一步。“我认为史波克会亲自向你做简报。” 

“史波克。。。？”吉姆心头掠过一阵担忧。“他还好吧？他没事吧？” 

“是的，是的，他是。。。”她有些不舒服地转了下身子。“嗯，好吧，我说生理上他非常好，不过。。。听着，这个问题有点把他也。。。卷进去了。。。” 

“你们吓死我了。”吉姆试图站起身，但这让麦考伊掏出了针筒，迫使他小心翼翼地坐了回去。“史波克怎么了？” 

“没事。肯定的。” 

“那到底什么意思？” 

“他会把一切都告诉你的，吉姆。耐心点。” 

吉姆皱起了眉头，最终屈服了，他等着他的大副亲自来解释到底出了什么事。“好吧，10分钟后我想要个简报，关于我们在Tersal II上的形势。我昏迷了多久？” 

“35个。。。半小时。” 

“真的？那好，那意味着我们应该赶去集合地，与Fidelius号汇合，大概在。。。4小时后？还是5小时？我现在太需要立刻拿到Tersal的报告了，还要给我个轮椅什么的，以便我们可以。。。不，没必要抱怨，老骨头，开玩笑而已，当然我们得在这里做简报，我发誓我不会动一英寸，别扎我。”

房间里所有人都大笑不止，查培尔护士在医生的胳膊上重重敲了下。 

“嗯。。。”但所有注视着他的人群里，没有人遵循他的命令。“怎么了，伙计们？” 

“听着，吉姆，关于和Fidelius汇合的事。。。计划有变。” 

“什么？” 

“史波克会跟你做简报的，”乌乎拉补充道。 

吉姆挫败地咬紧牙关。他真被惹恼了。 

“有人能告诉我到底出什么事了吗？拜托？” 

“去往最近星舰基地的路线已制定完毕。”切科夫大声说。 

“什么？为什么？” 

“那是—” 

 

“舰长。” 

吉姆的心猛跳了一下，他伸长脖子想要找出说话者。那是他大副的嗓音，无论在哪里，他都辨认无误。 

“史波克？” 

“舰长？” 

确实 ** _是_** 史波克。史波克来了！一切都会好起来的，史波克会解释发生了什么事，并帮助吉姆解决问题，一贯如此。 

“嗨！” 

他的微笑如此灿烂，几乎在放声大笑了，史波克以一贯的优雅从容朝他走来，他甚至不需要脱离吉姆的视线就知道自己的脚步迈向何方。 

“我不觉得你该过来。你怎么样？” 

就在乌乎拉退后一步让史波克经过之前，吉姆注意到她和查培尔护士交换了个 ** _眼色_** ，吉姆无法理解。那眼色看着很。。。古怪。 

“眼下我的健康问题与此无关。你现在情况如何？康复速度可令人满意？” 

“嗯嗯，我很好。但先让我提问。没出什么事吧？”他笔直坐了起来，眯着眼睛盯着史波克的脸，试图找到压力的蛛丝马迹。出乎他意料之外的是，他居然真找到了。史波克的嘴唇紧紧抿成了一条线，眼睛稍微有些充血，细细的绿色蛛丝般血管清晰可见。 

“这艘星舰状态良好，Tersal II造成的损害已经修好。” 

“好极了。那你呢？” 

“我的健康状况可以接受。谢谢你。” 

努力抑制住想把面前的男人拉下来，给他一个熊抱的冲动，吉姆拍拍史波克的肩膀，笑得更开心了。说真的，这似乎也多少消除了史波克身上的绷紧状态，他的嘴角也微微上翘，像是史波克对吉姆姿势的回报。 

“太好了！听好，我在想，也许你下班后可以把象棋带过来—” 

突然间，他床边的控制板发出一声尖叫。 

“怎么了？”吉姆抬起头，一脸困惑。他觉得有些奇怪。“老骨头，这玩意发疯了么？” 

麦考伊迅速对他进行了扫描，他的脸上浮现出一个极其古怪的表情，类似先前乌乎拉和查佩尔交换的眼神。混合着喜爱，不安，惋惜，担忧，还有。。。。恐惧？ 

“没什么，吉姆。只是你的心跳有些过快，不规律。”吉姆的朋友很少如此无礼。吉姆扬起了眉毛，但在他开口之前，史波克先打断了他。 

“那可能是心脏受压的表现。你干嘛不多做些测试，医生？” 

“史波克，我 ** _很好_** —” 

“不是现在，吉姆。麦考伊医生，这极其不规律；舰长的健康很可能受到威胁。我相信你会比对待其他病患更上心，因为很明显—” 

“听着，史波克，“麦考伊有些生气。”心跳加速只意味着吉姆有些过于激动，好吧？你不必—” 

“这就是你的专业建议？” 吉姆一向佩服史波克那种不提高嗓门就能充分表达蔑视的才能。“他只是过度激动？好像舰长只是个小孩？” 

麦考伊咬牙切齿中。“行了，你这个绿血小—” 

“我的身高可是胜过你，医生。” 

“我一定要 ** _杀_** 了他！” 

“够了，老骨头。你也是，史波克。” 

“这个妖精认为他是医生了，吉姆—” 

“他拒绝表现得合乎逻辑，舰长—” 

“闭嘴，你俩都是！我脑袋都被你们搞痛了。”吉姆厉声说道。除了乌乎拉正试图压下窃笑外，其他军官们看上去都一副瞠目结舌的表情。吉姆决定缓解下紧张的气氛。“此外，我知道自己很帅，不过在医务室里为我像小猫一样打架 ** _并不_** 正确。” 

麦考伊嗤之以鼻，低声嘀咕“做梦去吧，柯克。” 但史波克却一脸困惑，似乎根本不明白对方在说什么，这让吉姆觉得可爱死了。 

 “猫什么。。。”瓦肯混血儿犹豫着开口，吉姆沉默地摇摇头，示意他那并不重要。 

此时，愚蠢的通讯器又响了起来。 

“我觉得我该关掉开关。”麦考伊喃喃自语到。 

“你不该那么做，”史波克很快接口。“我相信现在对我和其他拜访者来说—”他抬头着重扫视了一下满心期待的人群，“是该离开医务室了。”没有人动弹。“这是个命令。” 

衣着鲜亮的军官们挪动着脚步开始撤退。“已经开始想念你们了！”吉姆大声喊道，这引发了一片笑声。史考特临走前冲他眨眨眼，切科夫挥了挥手。

 

“行了，吉姆，我要你再休息一天，然后你才能。。。” 

“你开玩笑麽？”他确实还有点头痛，躺平睡觉的念头似乎难以抗拒，但有太多事情要 ** _处理_** ，他无法允许自己停下。 

“才不，我没开玩笑。我只要求1天。24小时。” 

“得了，骨头。我需要回到岗位上—” 

“我会把你 ** _锁_** 在床上。我没开玩笑。” 

“你最好那么做。除非这是某种变态—” 

“你需要认真的，多疗程的心理治疗。” 

吉姆大笑起来，一点不在乎这行为让腹部的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。

 

史波克一直盯着他和麦考伊之间略带不爽的打闹，但当吉姆开始大笑时，他低头瞅着舰长，以科学家在审视中的浓重，就像他正努力想要同时解决20个复杂公式（仅仅1个复杂公式对史波克来说简直是过家家）。 

吉姆一注意到这点时，他猛然停止了笑声，感到有些不自在。 

“这很讽刺，史波克，”他犹豫着露出了一丝微笑。然后皱起眉头。史波克多半已了然于胸，他不需要吉姆解释每一件事给他听。 

“讽刺的是你需要休息，”麦考伊迅速插话。“我说真的，吉姆，带伤工作对身体损害更大。理想状态下我会让你卧床1周，可那是。。。不可能的事。不管怎么说，24小时没那么长。告诉他他需要休息，史波克。” 

有一瞬间，似乎史波克对这个请求感到意外，但他很快恢复了常态，转向了吉姆。 

“医生说得没错。你目前的状态不适合四处溜达或处理日常工作。睡眠和放松对你的健康来说是最佳方案，我可以处理你想要我做的任何事。” 麦考伊打从鼻子里哼哼了声，他假装咳嗽以作掩饰，吉姆狠狠瞪了他一眼。

 “谢谢，史波克。你太好心了。眼下我就要一个解释。” 

“你是指上次我们谈后发生的冲突，我确定全舰船员早已暗示过的？ 

吉姆点点头，但麦考伊摇了摇头。 

”不行，你可以明天告诉他。" 

吉姆咒骂了一声。“哦，别这样！我正完好无损地躺在这里，我保证，我不会过度激动，这就只有我和 _ **史波克**_ ，我们会行为得体，坦率说—” 

就在此时，该死的通讯器再次响声大作，吉姆呻吟着躺回枕头上，试图不为此举带来的腹部剧痛蜷起身体。 

“行了，没问题，我会做个好孩子。”他盯着他的大副。“我们明天谈，史波克。” 

史波克扬起一条眉毛。“好的，舰长。” 

他继续在原地站了一会，眼睛审视这吉姆躺平床上的身体，挂着副有点超然的介意神情，似乎正在确保一切无恙，然后转身离去。

 

“老骨头，记得我会找你算账的，”等史波克一离开视线，他就这么说到。 

“行，我清楚给你开卧床休息的处方非常冷酷。我成啥样的医生啦？” 

房间另一头传来一声窃笑，查佩尔护士正朝他们走来，手里的托盘上放着食物，脸上的微笑充满暖意。“喜欢发牢骚的孩子。”她快活地说。“给，舰长。” 

食物看上去新鲜健康，对此吉姆对他的好友投去了稍稍夹杂着幽默的一瞥。 

“谢谢，克里斯汀。”

他冲汤和蔬菜做了个鬼脸，然后拿起叉子。 

 

“你必须当心点，吉姆。”麦考伊的眼神终于认真起来。“对于背着急救箱和一堆针筒追在你身后跑，我是没什么问题，因为那是我的工作，不过我希望你别再玩在Tersal上玩的那套了。我会一直做噩梦的。” 

吉姆感到自己被说中了痛脚。“我真心希望我能保证，老骨头。”他疲倦地叹息着。“但我不后悔那天做的每一件事。如果幸运的话，将来就不会落到这个下场。。。但现在，我自己也不知道。很抱歉把你拖进来。我明白你是在担心我。” 

“你没拖我做任何事，孩子。是我自己的选择。”医生的眼神变得黯沉，有些茫然。“但你一点都不知道。。。你自己变成了什么样子。我认为你最终会失控。” 

吉姆打了个寒颤。 

“那太糟糕了，吉姆。你该看看你自己。。。浑身是血，但你依然奔跑如飞，好像只是被抓了下痒痒。我的职业生涯里看过不少怪事，但我一点都不清楚，最后几分钟里，你如何能保持前进。另外，作为医务官，我曾做过不少可怕的决定。。。但允许你驱使自己越过界限太伤人了，朋友。” 

吉姆伸手握住了麦考伊的胳膊，他对因自身错误而造成的结果痛恨不已。 

“好吧，至少最后成功了。不是吗？”他轻声说到。 

“我希望你明白你有多幸运。我也不是说—” 

“我明白，老骨头。我清楚的。我打心眼里理解。” 

“很好。”麦考伊嘎声嘎气地说到。“好吧，现在冲动的感情都释放掉了，我们做个成年人如何？”

 

“你是说吃一些正确烹饪的食物？好比， ** _油炸_** 什么的？” 吉姆满怀希望地说，尽管他内心的一部分还记得好友的话。 

还有那种恐惧的感觉。 

“没门。不过我们可以给舰桥去电话，告诉史波克找乌乎拉咨询‘像猫一样打架’的含义。” 

“你真是个 ** _白痴_** 。他们上月分手了。” 

“是和平分手！” 

“我不太确定这个。她在他周围总是绷得很紧。” 

麦考伊在吉姆床边的椅子里坐了下来，他的眼睛里闪烁着关心。“真的？我觉得她看起来好极了。” 

“乌乎拉看上去总是很好。但那不意味着她不难过。我是说，是他先提出分手的，那一定很糟糕。她多半仍然爱着他。” 

“。。。也许。” 

又来了，那种眼神。 

“怎么了？” 

“没事。嗨，你是否有觉得史波克在女性军官里很受欢迎？” 

“ _ **什么**_ ？”吉姆叫了起来。“史波克？我不知道。。。从来没想过。” 

那并非绝对的真相。就在上星期，他还不得不礼貌地要求两2少尉停止试图和正在舰桥值班的大副调情。 

“很奇怪，不是吗？” 

吉姆无意义地点点头。“是的。。。我是说。。。没错，就是这个词， _ **奇怪**_ ，很明显。” 

“别告诉他，不过我觉得我的护士长迷上了他。” 

“你在 ** _开玩笑_** ！查佩尔？”

 

余下的进食时间就在他们友好（但绝对爷们）的八卦里度过了。之后麦考伊威胁要让舰长沉眠不起，对此吉姆的回答是，他宁可是暂时的，双方达成了协议。 

所谓的沉眠在他屈服于精神上的精疲力尽，开始做噩梦时也结束了。 

吉姆看到了时钟滴答作响，模糊的计时器飞快地奔向终点，以及追逐星光的阴影，金发上滴下的鲜红热血，紧抓住牢房铁栏的苍白双手上闪动的绿血，直到他叫着他大副的名字，大口喘息着惊醒。


	3. 第二章：虚构指向真相

**第二章 虚构指向真相**

**( **Fictio Cedit Veritati)****

****

 

那之后，吉姆觉得查佩尔护士恰好值夜班是件好事。她一脸惊恐地跑到他的床边，但当他安抚她只是个噩梦后，她马上不担心他了。一个问题都没有问他。对此他由衷地表示感激。

她唯一说的话是，“我可以打电话叫他下来。。。”

“不要。”

她点点头离开了。

第二天，吉姆醒来时感觉差透了。太阳穴砰砰直跳，肌肉仍然酸软，每次心跳都会带动腹部伤口的刺痛感，这痛感发作得太过 _ **频繁**_ ，他多少祈祷痛苦能够停下来，哪怕几秒钟也好。

“舰长？”

又是查佩尔护士。她看上去精疲力竭。

“你看上去糟透了，”吉姆不假思索地脱口而出。

“真动听。你感觉怎么样？”

“实际上，好很多了。还有，嗯。。。我很抱歉。。。”

房间里有种微妙的沉寂；其他病人仍在沉睡，等吉姆意识到屋内的寂静时，他发现自己极不情愿打破这状态。护士递给他一个早餐盘，以一种他不敢违抗的命令口吻轻声说，“吃吧”。他确实饿死了。

等他吃完后，克里斯汀扶他坐起身，又在他身边转悠了会。在麦考伊一阵风似地冲进空荡荡的房间，大吼着有关责任（或没朋友之类）之前，吉姆感到自己应该说点什么以改变她脸上漠然的表情。

“嗨，呃，关于之前的事，我很抱歉。你看上去很—”

她转转眼珠。“哦，放松吧。我只是累了，你个笨小子。”

“我比你大1岁，你懂的对吧？”吉姆冲她咧开一个笑容，总算把噩梦及其留下的古怪感觉祛除出去了。

“随你怎么说，”护士回答道，不过嘴角露出了丝笑意。

“这么说。。。允许我离开医务室了？” 他小心谨慎地问道。

她叹了口气。“你昨天才动过大手术。”

“我不得不注意到这不是说‘不’”。

“这不是‘不’，因为即使我拒绝，你也会不顾一切地想要离开，对吗？”

“多半是这样？”

查佩尔又叹了口气，这次语气里满是挫败。

“如果你保证慢慢走，不用力跑，而且尽可能多坐，我觉得我无法阻止你。哪怕这决定彻底有违我的职业判断，毫无疑问的。” 她朝门口走去，抬起眉毛，那神态奇怪地让他想到他的大副。

他朝她走去，思索着她天生就是做这行的，而且表现非凡。“谢谢，克里斯汀，”他真心诚意地说到。

“走吧，不然麦考伊医生要把我们都杀了。” 她眨眨眼，严厉的表情一瞬间蒸发了。

“你 ** _最好_** 了。” 他发自内心地说。在飞也似溜走前，他意识到自己并没在当班，所以满心感激地在她脸颊上啄了一口。

 

x

 

吉姆在科学部实验室门口犹豫了下，确保里面的人会知晓他的到来，虽然这明显表明了眼下他正心情沮丧，他应该记得史波克出类拔萃的听力，何况他的脚步声也会出卖他，比如早在5分钟之前。

实验室里只有瓦肯混血的大副坐在桌前，面前显然是一堆几乎被拆解到家的电脑硬盘和监视器。史波克充满自信的手指正精准，高效地移动着，轻柔地拆解每个微小的零件，细心地拆开外壳，甚至是微电路。

但真正阻止吉姆打断这种古怪然而迷人的仪式的，却是史波克脸上的表情；一种冷静，放松的神态，全然不同于他通常挂脸上的强迫性空白表情。那是自内心深处散发出来的宁静表情，几乎是确信无疑的满足感。吉姆入迷地盯着他，史波克的双手苍白得惊人，手指修长，他之前从未注意过这点，至少不是。。。像眼下这种注意。

“舰长。”

吉姆努力让自己看上去不像被抓现行做错事的孩子，他自信满满地走向自己的大副。

“嗨，史波克。”

史波克迅速站直了身子。“你的情况如何，舰长？” 他指点吉姆坐进他的椅子里，但显而易见的，吉姆无视了这个姿势。

“好极了。我痊愈了。随时准备归岗，老骨头说的。”

“虽然这消息很积极，然而可能性不大，也许目前你仍无法履行职责。”

“嗨，是谁几乎死掉，还让 ** _你_** 指挥星舰的？” 吉姆转动眼珠。

“我相信是你，吉姆，”史波克面无表情地回答。吉姆放声大笑，他畏缩了一下，努力不让双手捂住腹部的痛楚。

“很好。”

史波克有意再次盯着椅子看，吉姆特有意不坐下来。

“麦考伊医生告诉过你，手术期间你心脏停跳2次吗，舰长？”

“没有。他唠叨过上亿次了，但听着就不像是我。”

“事实就是如此。不管怎样，你该坐下来。”

“不要，我很好。”

“ ** _坐下_** 。”

吉姆自鸣得意地笑起来。

“你知道的，严格说来，我仍然是舰长，所以—”

“不，你不是。我是代理舰长，直到你从为我而受的重伤里完全康复为止。”

“为你—”

“继续这场争论毫无逻辑可言，我不想让你伤势恶化。你努力保护我时受了伤，之后又为了救我导致伤势加重。”

一时间，吉姆找不到任何可说的话。他困倦地叹了口气，绕了个圈走到史波克的桌边，小心翼翼地靠到桌上。

“没错，确实是为了你，”他说到。“我不会否认，史波克。如果那样可以救你的话。知道不？我还会这么做一万次，每一个脚步，奔跑，冒险还有流血，因为你是我所期望的最优秀大副。”吉姆专注地盯着他的朋友。“而且我也不后悔那天做的每一件事，”他倔强地加了一句。

史波克瞪了他很久，最后，他的表情明朗了些，眼神也温暖起来。

“你意思是，你不怎么后悔那些导致你对当地菜谱广泛取样的事件？”

吉姆大笑起来。“至少我让那些绿色玩意都活得好好的！”

“你凭什么这样认为？”

“首先，我不得不用叉子逮住它然后再送到嘴里。其次，它吃光了我餐盘里所有其他食物，还试图 ** _咬_** 我！”

史波克的嘴角微微上翘了一下，吉姆的笑容更深了。

接着他想起了自己来这里找史波克的原因。

“听着。。。史波克。我现在好多了。好好睡了一整个晚上，效果不错。能告诉我到底发生了什么事吗？"

这话的效果立竿见影。前一秒史波克还是他特有的”貌似没笑“的开心表情，浑身焕发着光彩，下一秒他的姿势就变得僵硬起来，挺直了肩膀，双手背到身后，脸上的幽默感消失得无影无踪。

“好的。有件要事需要讨论。”

“很好。那么。。。10分钟后在简报室等我？我让史考特和骨头也—”

“舰长。慎重起见，我们就在这里谈，就 _ **现在**_ ，只有你和我。此外，就像你所知的，整个舰队早都知道了。”

吉姆的眉头皱到了一处，他清楚史波克一定有必须这么做的理由。“那行。不过这么神秘真有点吓倒我了，史波克。”

“我很抱歉。”

吉姆耸耸肩。“算了。告诉我吧。”

史波克没有浪费时间深呼吸或犹豫一把。他直视进舰长的双眼，以惯常的低沉语气开了口。

”我们将在12天后被传召出席星际舰队的特别法庭。“

“。。。什么？”

这完全出乎他的意料之外。

“这就是大家表现得好像死了条小狗的原因？” 好吧，这没那么严重。他有大把时间就舰队指挥层取消他的下个任务生闷气，但至少现在，他感到一阵轻松。“理由呢？我出庭作证什么的？”

史波克没有回答，吉姆的轻松感顿然消失，他只感到让人屏息的恐惧。“哦 等等。。。”

“舰长—”

“但是 ** _为什么_** ，史波克？ 我为什么要出庭受审？”

“我们都被要求出席听证会。”

这绝对不可能发生。这只是。。。吉姆感到他的怒火里有种尖锐的保护欲正在形成。没有人可以染指他的船员。一个都不行，哪怕是星际舰队。

“你没做错 ** _任何事_** ，史波克。别担心，我会和他们谈谈，帮你脱身。我是说，这一定是个错误。也许派克将军。。。如果我不得不那么做的话，我会联系他，他会帮我们。。。”他痛恨走后门，但吉姆清楚他会为史波克这么做。

“那你呢，舰长？你还没听到星际舰队对我们的指控。”

“正确，指控的罪名。告诉我。”

史波克眨眨眼，完美地保持站姿，没有开口。

“史波克，对我们的指控到底是什么？”

“舰长，也许你首先该知道，听证会旨在决定我是否该调职去另一艘星舰—”

“嗨，别试图转移话题— **什么** ？”

“—以及为你指派另一位大副。”

“他妈的那不可能是真的。”

“吉姆。是真的。”

吉姆张口结舌。他一点都不理解。为何有人要把史波克从企业号，从他身边夺走？从登舰那一刻起,他就是团队必不可少的核心成员，他们不能派他去另一位舰长手下！而谁又能妄图（必然会失败）取代他的位置？这好比要求吉姆丢弃他的肺或心脏。这事就是不能发生。绝无可能。

“但是。。。为什么，史波克？他们干嘛要这么干？我从未接到任何训斥或警告文件，毫无警告。。。”

“指控书上说，形势已极其危急，需要立刻采取惩戒行动。我相信我们在Tersal上失败的任务就是。。。打个比方，就像是‘导火索’。”

吉姆眨眨眼。“好。。。好吧。”他留神望了望史波克，问不出话来，但最后他也不用问了。史波克僵硬地点点头，开口道；

“正式的指控是，我们产生了（会影响日常工作的）感情纠葛—”

“胡扯。”

“—因为彼此的缘故。”

吉姆眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“。。。好吧，这是我听过的最荒唐的事。”

史波克的脸就像堵墙，很可能全宇宙的答案都在那后面徘徊。

吉姆在等待。

史波克也在等待。

“就那些了？“ 吉姆爆发了。史波克再次点头。”那就是理由。。。？他们打算把这事闹上法庭！他们发疯了吗？还是 ** _脑子进水_** 了？感情上。。。？ ** _如何_** 叫感情纠葛？他们是否认为我们，好比，太过亲密还是什么的？他们 ** _该死的_** 有什么毛病？我们甚至都没他妈的犯什么罪！我是说，就算我们在一起了，那真是愚蠢，可我们 ** _没有_** ，因为那么做会很奇怪，还有，你知道的，我们没有，也没有违反纪律！除非我们公开。。。但事实是没有任何东西可以公开！谁他妈的对这堆狗屎负责？它将成为星际舰队史上为时最短的庭审！真是浪费资源的愚蠢之举！还有，指挥层什么时候起开始关心我的爱情生活了？不是说我们。。。你知道的，可我就是。。。我不明白为什么那会成为问题，如果我们—”

史波克从桌上拿起1个数据板递给吉姆，仍然不肯看他。”也许这有助于解释他们指控的基础。第一次听说这次审讯时，我承认也有类似的难以置信感。“

吉姆迫不及待地抢过数据板开始阅读。

每念一个字，他的恶心感就加深一层，每念完一行，他就感觉好像被迫吞了一大口酸性液体。

那是份清单。

一份极其详细，非常小心例举的清单，囊括了他或史波克为拯救彼此生命，就差那么一点违反/无视舰队规章的时刻。差那么一点点就是。。。差那么一点。有些例子没那么严重，但他早已看出有些事例。。。确实如此。

“真他妈的。。。”他深深吸了口气，视线继续往下扫，似乎那单子长得没完没了，见鬼，3个月前的那天，在Pirita II 星球上，他被传送下去帮助搜索队时违法了条列6.2。史波克的记录也远远称不上完美，无论是他在代理舰长一职（因为吉姆在医务室）或在异星上执行任务时。

“史波克，这是。。。”

每条记录下面都有一个文件名。有些只是简单提到了任务或星球的名字，比如”在Haden IV上的搜索与恢复“，”Pirita II星球上的探索“或者”“Fereni之月”，但另外一些记录的题目却别树一帜，比如“柯克舰长亲身探险，以避免派遣他的大副踏入危境”，甚至有条记录的标题是“史波克先生24小时里79次联络医务室”。

每条标题下都有长长的附注，详细到涉嫌违规的事件，有些补充说明直接引用了他自己的舰长日志。对他一言一行放大审查的程度让吉姆的心砰砰直跳。

更有甚者，所有的点评都用斜体字书写，这很可能是检察官亲笔所写，比如：“在长达2.8分钟内，企业号没有指挥官”或者 “因代理舰长史波克下令补给治疗简单过敏的药品而造成计划外停泊。”最后一条记录是2天前在Tarsal上的事，读起来像是“在一场疯狂之极的营救活动里，柯克毫无必要的亲身犯险很可能导致舰长，大副及首席医官的死亡。命运女神站在了他们一边，史波克先生顺利得救，然而，只要再拖延1.16秒，舰长的行为就将直接违反舰队命令。柯克是否愿意继续停留以拯救他的。。。朋友？对于这个问题已经毫无疑问了。这是最后一根稻草。“

吉姆彻底无语了。

并不仅仅因为这场潜在的，将终结他职业生涯的审讯，更是把史波克硬拖进这事的认知打击到了他。

在他的族人里，史波克最为同胞所知的是，从最好的角度来看，他是一个有趣的科学实验，从最差的角度来看，他是个劣等混血儿，但他最终依靠自己的努力被尊为一位真正的英雄。。。被指控这样的罪名，对一个瓦肯人来说是最严重的冒犯。相比他的大副所受到的巨大羞辱，吉姆甚至没考虑过这种诽谤对他自身的名誉带来多大影响。在公开审判中指控萨瑞克的儿子发生“感情挫败”，这将使星际舰队要么显得极度愚蠢，要么极度残酷。他们怎么 ** _胆敢_** 。。。？

“舰长？”

突然，他觉得自己才该是受谴责的那个人，因为他身为人类，身为舰长，年纪轻轻就得到提拔，一举一动都受到额外监视，当他们一起传送到一个陌生的新世界时，想要更靠近他的朋友。。。某种意义上来说，他应为史波克蒙羞负全部责任。任何遇到他家大副的人，都可以当场作证，史波克绝无可能因为吉姆的缘故发生“感情挫败”。那种想法就是 _ **不可能**_ 。

史波克现在会如何看他？他们是否能顺利脱身？看上去证据对他们很不利。极为不利。。。

“舰长。”

他把数据板抓得如此用力，以致指关节都发白了。他无法呼吸，只感到体内各种复杂的感情在奔腾咆哮；恐惧；急切，困惑，在这些感情之上，那种极度愤怒让他耳边嗡嗡作响，眼前发黑。

等等。他真有些呼吸困难了。他感到头晕目眩，喘息着渴求空气。。。

“ ** _吉姆_** 。”

史波克将双手搭在吉姆肩上稳住他，黑眼睛里满是真诚。“你得控制住自己，”史波克坚定地说。

吉姆在史波克的眼里搜寻着，直到他找到自己想找的东西。

“抱歉。”

他颤栗着小小吸了口气，镇定下来。好吧，也许查佩尔是对的，放他离开就是个馊主意。

“你从哪里搞到的？”他嗓音嘶哑地低声问到。

史波克放开了他，两个炙热的手印留在了他的前臂上。“我请求拿到对本案起诉的副本，以便确认我们目前的形势。就像我之前告诉你的，起初，我就和你一样，对他们的指控是否有充足证据，是否可以顺利立案表示怀疑。碰巧的是，我们都错了。”

“好吧。。。好吧，那么。。。你 ** _怎么_** 拿到这个的？”

史波克突然避开了吉姆征询的视线，低头望着地板。那表情几乎是。。。羞涩的。

“你做了什么，史波克？”

“知道遭受何种威胁是合乎逻辑的。如果检察官希望私下保存笔记，他们应该在单位电脑的记忆体里更为安妥地存放。”

惊讶和感动同时涌上了吉姆的心头。

“你黑进了他们的 ** _文件组_** ？”

“1个文件，只有1个。得到这份文件对我来说，足够意识到我们正处在极度的危险—”

“是的，我们把注意力集中到 ** _那事_** 上吧，”吉姆嗤之以鼻。“而不是这个行为完全不合法。你可是史波克。”

当史波克再次抬起头时，他的表情显得冷静，波澜不惊，漆黑的眸子闪闪发亮，

“吉姆，我相信你总是对我存有这种印象，不管形势如何，我总会遵循规章行事。也许96.4%的时间里，你的判断没错，但少数罕见状况下，抛弃那些陈规戒律可经由逻辑得到正当化。眼下就处于那些罕见的状况。我无意离开，星舰战队的指控是错的，就像他们对我们关系的判断一样。”

这就是吉姆再一次忘记如何呼吸的时刻了，但这次是因为史波克的语调缓慢而轻柔地滑入一种更为感情丰盈的调子，一种他极少使用的语气。

“不过，如果你希望惩戒我，那也是可以理解的。”

 ** _这一刻_** ，吉姆是真正被自己的口水呛到了。

“舰长？” 史波克开始警惕起来。“也许你该回去医务室。你的健康状况仍然不容乐观。”

“我—我很好，” 吉姆粗声粗气地说到，虽然这趟小小的旅行确实耗费了他不少精力。“听着，我们必须和律师谈谈。这么说，嗯，我们必须那么做了。今晚之前，就此事我想要份正确的简报，明天我们就到星舰基地了，对吗？预计时间为。。。19个小时？”

“好的，舰长。”

“既然我俩得在基地待上段日子，我们需要安排全舰人登陆休假。”

“好的，舰长。”

“还有，把。。。把那份该死的清单发去我的电脑，行吗？”

“好的，舰长。”

“当我说正确的简报时，并不是说你的解释不正确。它非常棒。但我需要细节，我还要和泰尔塔基地通话，我还要阅读正式的指控文件，还有—”

“好的，舰长。你可以躺床上看，你行还是不行？”

吉姆给史波克送了个诡笑。“当然了，想加入我吗？”

史波克不带任何表情地盯着他，他的眼睛丝毫没有透露他的思绪。

“不是 ** _在床上_** ，史波克。我是说，对付所有这堆事。你仍然是我的大副，还是该死的优秀大副，我期待你，你懂的，做好你的工作，还有任务。我们有点像是困在一艘船上了，对吗？你将永远。。。我是说，如果你愿意的话，你将永远是我的大副。”

史波克只简单回答了一句话。“我愿意。”

有那么一瞬间，吉姆考虑着是否要道歉。他不明确自己想要为什么而道歉，确切地说。。。如果他声称对这堆烦事全权负责，史波克将简单地视其为不合逻辑，所以他最后只咧开笑容，友好地打了对方肩膀一拳。

“棒极了。我们去踢律师屁股吧。”

”你建议肉体上伤害检察官是一种可选行为？“

“你心里清楚我什么意思，你这狡猾的 ** _骗子_** 。”

“瓦肯人不撒谎—”

“骗子。”

“这太不符合逻辑了。”

“这绝对会成为经典。对真相的探索。”

“你真是毫无逻辑。”

“而你就爱我这点。”

“我没有 ** _爱_** 你。”

“哦得了，我开玩笑呢，你对此心知肚明。虽然你的口气有点点怪，史波克。。。你还有什么事没告诉我的吗？”

“我有很多事没告诉你，舰长。但对你暗生情愫显然不在其中。”

“。。。”

“。。。吉姆？”

“抱歉，只不过。。。你在 ** _微笑_** 。”

“我没有笑。”

“你的眼睛在笑，就是这样！这是。。。很不错。”

“我的眼睛没有 ** _微笑_** 。那会是——”

“它们绝对是！”


	4. 第三章：真相与助益

**第三章：真相与助益**

**( **Veritas et Utilitas)****

 

泰尔塔星舰基地靠近K级星球Abscido II，刚启用不久，吉姆从未拜访过那里。  
  
除了在舰队档案馆里读到的资料外，他对那地方没什么了解，对主管基地的准将（授勋过的准将埃弗雷特）也不熟悉，不过史波克跟他提过，他们有个超级尖端的科研项目，说到这个，他的大副听上去兴致盎然。  
  
然而从某种角度上来说，吉姆远不止期待抵达基地那么简单。事实上，他内心还有点期待，希望自己从史上最糟噩梦里醒来，没人正在彻查他和密友之间的关系—以一种令人不适，精确到以分钟为单位的调查方式，他依旧可以确定史波克仍属于他，没有任何事可以把他们拆开。他感到有人在和他们开残忍的恶意玩笑，但他仍在等最后笑点的出现。只是那个笑点从未到来。  
  
“这个过程会持续多久？” 在去传送室的路上，麦考伊问他。  
  
“10天后正式开始，但我也不知道多久才结束，”吉姆想要无视体内的紧张感；他痛恨当他们被传送下去后，铁定会受到的所有注目礼。好消息是基地没有新闻媒体；当初在地球，从他被任命为企业号舰长，到出发开始首次任务前，他就受够了那些人。“在进一步通知之前，所有人都会休假，并可随意使用基地设施，当然，除了维修室和轮机室外。”  
  
“轮机室？” 他们刚转过一个拐角，他的首席医官听着有些惊讶。“我们没遇到什么问题吧？我确认维修室可以搞定，我是说，船已靠岸，一切正常。”  
  
“是的，我也那么认为，但有一个问题—”  
  
“史考特拒绝离开。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“佩服。当然我期待好好休息一阵，不过。。。”麦考伊的眼睛蒙上了一层阴霾，他停下脚步抓住吉姆的胳膊。“我真心感到遗憾，为你们俩个。。。这太不公平了，而且愚蠢之极，你工作这么卖命，不该得到这结果。”  
  
“听着，别担心这个。我相信一切都会好起来的。”可当他们又开始往前走时，他做不到直视医生的双眼。“我和史波克今天去见律师。”  
  
“太好了。”  
  
老友语气里伪装的欣慰让吉姆悄悄露出了一丝微笑。“谢谢，老骨头。”  
  
“为了什么谢我？”  
  
不过当他们走进传送室，发现史波克早已在那里等着他们时，他又忘记了答案。“嗨，你来了！”  
  
“。。。是的。”  
  
舰长开心地搓搓手，绕着传送盘走过去。“史考特，我们准备好传送了吗？”  
  
“是的，长官。”  
  
“很好。你和我们一起吗，老骨头？”  
  
“我刚刚告诉过你，我还要收拾行李。里弗斯少尉在离开前必须最后检查一次，更不用说传送区附近了。不像某些星舰舰长似乎觉得他们可以决定—”  
  
“好吧好吧，我们后会有期。” 吉姆匆匆答到，他偷偷瞥了眼史波克，后者正颇有兴致地看着他们之间一来一往的对话。如果他的大副以为吉姆身体无恙，可以随心所欲了，那好吧，只能理解为他对吉姆（完全是无意误导）的看法并不。。。完全准确。  
  
“记得慢慢来。好好休息。你现在就该躺在床上，”麦考伊仍然语气严肃。史波克微微眯起眼，吉姆有意大声呻吟着。  
  
“我很好。”  
  
“等你们和律师谈完给我个电话。告诉我进展，”医生补充道。 听到这话，吉姆无法压下微笑，似乎有人发自内心的真正关心他，他被这个感知打动了。他总是会被诸如此类的事感动。  
  
“绝对的。”  
  
“哦，还有你，史波克，再见。祝你好运。”  
  
“关于好运的定义—”  医生早已吃吃笑着离开了。  
  
史波克回头瞪着吉姆，眼睛里有一丝恼怒的影子，他们一起走向传送盘。  
  
“麦考伊医生是个非常不合逻辑，带有缺陷的人类。”  
  
“舰长？”  
  
“怎么了？那不就是你想说的吗，不是吗，史波克？”  
  
史波克没有做声，不过他的表情很难解读；多半在压下类似叹息的冲动。吉姆不管不顾地冲他做了个鬼脸。  
  
“史考特，他们准备好我们下去了吗？”  
  
“是的，埃弗雷特准将正等着亲自接待你。”  
  
“真的？”那可不是个好兆头，吉姆登时狐疑起来。“好吧，希望他不会带着跟班。启动。”  
  
传送室在他眼前消失，等他恢复意识时，他发现自己已站在一个陌生的房间里了。  
  
就预计到有个欢迎委员会来说，他猜的没错。甚至很可能有点太乐观了；而“委员会”似乎可以理解为整个基地的人都来了。  
  
泰尔塔星舰基地是银河系最新最大的基地之一，容纳了数量庞大的军官，科学家，工程师以及维修人员等等。在吉姆看来，此时此刻那些人似乎都想挤进这小小的房间，以致很多人都被挤到了楼道口。多半挤满了整个楼层，也许是整个甲板。  
  
有意思。  
  
站在众人前数英尺的是个灰发高个男子，对自己的军衔充满自信，清楚自己高人一等的地位。  
  
“年轻的柯克舰长，终于见到你了。欢迎来到泰尔塔星舰基地。”  
  
吉姆立刻意识到将军低沉的嗓音里带着股屈尊俯就的味道。但吉姆仍然跨出传送板伸出手，埃弗雷特和他握了握。  
  
在企业号着陆前他们就已联系过，不过一旦凑近看，那男人威严的外表就被腰间稍有松弛的皮带以及双下巴减轻了。  
  
“谢谢，长官。这是史波克指挥官，我的大副。”  
  
“指挥官。”埃弗雷特朝史波克点点头，然后随意地朝身后挥挥手。“这是我的助理，尼尔达文。” 站在埃弗雷特左首的男人提着一大堆数据版尴尬地冲吉姆挥手。“我希望你们都能把这里当成自己的家，在你们的。。。逗留期间。”  
  
吉姆忍着想要哼哼的冲动，牢牢挂上了外交上用的笑容。“好吧，我不能说我很高兴来这里，不过和你会面是我的荣幸，准将。”  
  
回答这话的是一阵假笑，这让散发着可疑沉默，默默注视他们的人群显得更不自在了。  
  
“是的，我也是，真希望我们不是在这种形势下见面。。。”棕色眼睛的视线从吉姆身上移到史波克身上，然后又转回来。“。。。不过我早已接到舰队指挥层的命令，无意整天安排安保人员跟在你们身后。”  
  
“既然不是谋杀指控，这就不是什么非标准程序，我看不出你能采取其他什么措施。不过还是谢谢你，长官。”  
  
吉姆觉得他绝不会喜欢埃弗雷特。很显然，这种感受是双方共有的，不过准将仍给他回了个笑脸。  
  
“我相信我的船员没有惹什么麻烦？这基地看上去很迷人，但一定很难容纳400多人吧。”  
  
“据我所知，所有人员都安排妥当了，舰长。我们的基地设施足够容纳1000名军官。”  
  
“哇喔，那可真棒。”  
  
见鬼。他多半应该说“那非常出色”或者“那真不可思议”， 而不是“哇哦”。 但准将脸上倏忽闪过的怒意让这一切值回了票价。  
  
“很好，尼尔会派人带你们去指定的房间。”  
  
他实在忍不住了，“妙极了。”  
  
这种厚颜无耻的语调一定激怒了将军，埃弗雷特抛下了幽默的表情，补充了一句：“据我所知，你们要求的是相邻房。”  
  
吉姆登时脸色发白。人群开始窃窃私语起来。  
  
“当你向陪审团解释这事时，祝你好运，舰长。”  
  
毫无疑问，那不是真的。但他无法当着这么多人的面驳斥授过勋的准将，不管他心里有多想。不过。。。吉姆蔑视权威的天性仍在，这男人在众人面前靠谎言嘲笑了他。  
  
“那太奇怪了，我不记得曾提过这种要求。你确定你没有年事已高（所以记错了）?”  
  
窃窃私语声突然停止了，所有人脸上都是一片震惊，让吉姆心满意足的是，他看到了几个无法掩饰的钦佩眼神。  
  
埃弗雷特重重哼了一声。他是个好演员。“你觉得你很幽默，柯克？我期待着在法庭上看到你用这种小聪明为自己辩护。”  
  
“我也同样期待。”吉姆笑得灿烂无比。“我是说，为自己辩护，而非很快再见到你。”  
  
然后他大步跨出房间，清楚地意识到他刚才的行为不但笨得要死，而且莽撞无比，但他太生气了顾不上其他。  
  
“那不是明智的行为，舰长，”史波克静静地说，俩人穿过水泄不通的人群走出去。  
  
“我清楚。”  
  
然后是一个停顿。  
  
“我假定，你没有真的要求相邻房吧？”  
  
吉姆很意外。他还以为就史波克对他的了解，足以让他不会问出这种问题。  
  
“我当然没有。”  
  
“我认为那是个荒谬的想法。”  
  
“。。。那你干嘛还要问？”

 

x

 

  
最终辩护律师还是由舰队指定，所以他们从没机会选择自己的律师。吉姆只知道对方的名字，纳撒尼尔∙莫斯，他们着陆前快速搜索过此人，对他数量惊人的获胜率留有深刻印象，更不用提派克将军私下打来电话，祝他们好运，庆贺他们得到一位最好的律师，那通电话绝对是个鼓励。  
  
目前为止，他们对诉讼过程一无所知。  
  
在去宿舍（他们确实被分配到了2间相邻房）的短短路途中，柯克和史波克联络了企业号。  
  
“想打赌吗？我能给史考特提供绝对完美的坐标，让他把我的衣服直接传送到柜橱里？”吉姆戏谑地问。在与莫斯先生碰头前，他们还有10分钟的闲暇时光，他也清楚轮机长会觉得无聊，已经没几个人还在等待他传送了。  
  
史波克怀疑地扬起一条眉毛，并没有搭话，不过吉姆还是注意到了他家大副眼神里闪过的忍俊不禁。  
  
“嗨，史考特，在你传送我们的行李前先等1秒钟，好吗？” 他对着通讯器呼叫。  
  
“好，只要你们不打算在最后1分钟改变坐标。”  
  
无视轮机长懊恼的语气，吉姆走向房里的电脑，开始尽他所能地输入一个极其复杂，且无比详细的公式。  
  
“考虑因素。。。怎么，2.1平米/层高，史波克？”  
  
“2.094。”  
  
“完美，我认为这里是5号甲板。。。” 他的手指在键盘上轻松自如地飞舞，他只顾着全神贯注埋头手头的活，没有注意到史波克盯着他的神情。  
  
那可真是件好事。  
  
“好了，我搞定了。”  
  
史波克递给他通讯器，吉姆背出了他刚计算出来的坐标。一旦史考特弄清他们打算做的事，立刻提起了他的兴趣。  
  
“这里的空间比我们刚抵达时的那个小了一点。。。但这是个有趣的提示，如果把压缩模式也考虑进去。。。”  
  
“没错，但狭小空间的话，也许该用29/30的比例？我不想要我的衬衫传进过敏药箱。”  
  
停顿。  
  
“它好小。”  
  
“当然了，舰长。”  
  
“很好。。。你准备好了吗，史考特？”  
  
“谨慎起见，你最好移开点，舰长。”  
  
一只温暖强健的手抓住了吉姆的胳膊。一瞬间，他忘记自己本想要说的话，他转身望向史波克，努力想要捕获那双眼睛里流露出的感情。。。史波克从未主动碰触过他。从没有。至少，连无意间碰到他的时候都没有。除了那次几乎把他掐死，抑或昨天，当吉姆几乎要因为恐慌而心脏病发作的时侯。  
  
所以这一次是。。。前所未有的（他绝对没有认为眼下自己会被摔到身边最近的平面上。。。还被扼到窒息）。这感觉不但古怪，而且陌生，绝对不像他家大副会做的事。  
  
“呃。。。怎么了？”  
  
他惊讶地完全忘了将要发生的事。  
  
“虽然我没有从你的计算里找到1处缺陷，但小心起见我们退后一步，以免发生任何无法预见的复杂情况，”史波克理所当然地说。吉姆眨了好几下眼睛，试图让他晕乎乎的脑袋清醒过来。也许老骨头说得对，他应该卧床休息？  
  
史波克仍在触碰他，这太让人分心了。  
  
“是。。。是的，好主意。”  
  
最后那只手滑开了，他们各自退后了数步。  
  
“好了，史考特，启动！”  
  
成功了。。。差不多成功了。  
  
他最爱的束腰衬衫是唯一没有被正确传送的物品，史波克安慰他可用复制机再复制一件，虽然他 ‘个人认为，如果那件衬衫不是合适的指挥官金色的话，经常穿它毫无道理’，对此吉姆耸耸肩，回答说 ‘我就是喜欢绿色的东西’。

 

  
x

 

  
“7号甲板13室。。。7号甲板14室。就是这里。”  
  
“莫斯先生的办公室不可能在这里。”史波克的语气波澜不惊。  
  
“这里就是他要求与我们见面的地方。7号甲板14室。”  
  
那里是餐厅。  
  
“等待莫斯先生到来之前，我们做些什么，你有什么建议吗？” 史波克征询地扬起眉毛。

太简单了，吉姆笑着想了想，然后说到，“我们吃早饭吧。我饿得要命。”  
  
他带头跨进餐厅，拿了个托盘走去复制机，无视熙熙攘攘的餐厅里所有军官都在盯着他们看。  
  
“你不想吃点什么吗，史波克？”  
  
“眼下我不需要什么食品。”  
  
“请便。”  
  
吉姆高兴地注意到星舰基地的食品选择比他自己船上的范围更为宽泛，除了惯喝的咖啡外，他还点了一些煎饼。  
  
“你之前已谈论过这顿饭了，舰长，” 史波克有点好奇地越过他的肩膀张望着。吉姆有点惊讶他居然还记得，那是至少三四个月前的事了，在一次特别漫长乏味的值班中，他开始做白日梦，幻想暖暖的煎饼上糖浆正缓缓渗出，上面还涂满了奶油。  
  
“是的。想要尝尝吗？”  
  
他扫视着餐厅寻找一张空桌，发现只有餐厅正中还有一小张空桌。只能坐那里了，哪怕周围并无欢迎之意的低声交谈不可避免地会传入耳膜。  
  
“。。。多半我该尝尝。”  
  
他们坐了下来，吉姆叹了口气，史波克陪伴左右时体会到的友情和暖意，让位于眼下他嗅到危险的本能反应了。他早已开始思考，律师为什么要求在这种场合会面，他努力想要判断他们是否可以真正信任这里工作的人们，视其为同盟，或是否每一个人都在坐等幼稚的年轻舰长在一次丑闻审判里崩溃，自毁前程。  
  
“我得承认，这个味道。。。让人好奇，”史波克漫无目的地低语着，用一种全神贯注，谨小慎微的神情审视着盘子，这有点滑稽，吉姆希望他能把眼前的一幕拍下来：“史波克VS煎饼，一个爱情故事。”  
  
“尝起来更好，我保证，”吉姆的笑容灿烂无比，立刻欢欣鼓舞起来，他切了一小块热气腾腾的软煎饼，在糖浆里浸了个透。  
  
“来，尝尝。”  
  
吉姆不假思索地把叉子指向史波克，好像打算直接喂进他大副的嘴里时，时间似乎突然间凝固了，然后一个停顿，恐慌锁住了他的四肢。  
  
史波克的眼睛忽闪着，视线从餐具回到吉姆的脸上，但他没有说一个字，显然是在等待，看他的舰长如何行动。  
  
但是吉姆僵住了。他的耳膜砰砰作响，也许他的脉搏也是如此，他有种古怪的感觉，就像他的皮肤正在灼烧，但却是用寒冰在燃烧。。。  
  
接着史波克向前探身，视线避开吉姆的眼睛，表情难以形容，他轻柔地从他手上接过叉子，小心地不去碰他的手指。  
  
  
吉姆的喉头发紧，他注视着史波克的嘴凑近正滴着糖浆的金色小煎饼，然后缩了回去，留下一条潮湿的银线，这让他意识到史波克的舌头。。。是确实存在的。  
  
“詹姆斯∙柯克？”  
  
“莫斯先生！”吉姆猛然跳了起来，椅子差点要被碰翻，他手忙脚乱地抓住它，同时伸出一只手给律师。纳撒尼尔∙莫斯是个黑眼睛灰发的胖男人，至少比吉姆矮一个头，穿着淡棕色的外套，而非通常的制服，拿着个看似。。。一本书。  
  
“很荣幸见到你，柯克舰长。我已经听说了。。。”说到这里，莫斯疲倦地扫了眼史波克，瓦肯混血儿仍在慢条斯理地咀嚼，面无表情，甚至都没有意识到他的到来。“。。。你的很多事。”  
  
“史波克是第一次品尝带糖浆的煎饼。给他点时间，” 吉姆故作神秘地低语。  
  
“我看的出来。”莫斯的微笑很弱，似乎有些不由自主。  
  
终于，史波克站起身来走到吉姆身边，双手背负在身后。  
  
“莫斯先生，”他礼貌地点点头。  
  
“也是我的荣幸，史波克指挥官。我们该走了，我的办公室在4号甲板。。。”  
  
“等等。” 吉姆收紧了表情，他抬手搭在律师的肩上。目前为止，律师似乎令人困惑的友好，但舰长阁下仍无法相信他。  
  
“听着，我理解，你邀请我们在这里会面时，你想的是你不可能一直信任客户什么的。但我想把话说清楚，长官。” 他朝前一步，刚好俯视矮个男人。“你别想糊弄我们。你不许对我们做任何小测试，或做实验。有问题，你直接问就是。我不喜欢被人操纵的感觉，而这就是你刚才所做的。”  
  
“柯克舰长，我认为我会做任何我觉得是必须做的事，以确保我们能赢下这桩案子。如果那包括小小观察下你俩在社交场合的举止，那就是我要得到的结果。”莫斯立刻挡了回去；他友善的语气迅速转为冰冷而尖锐。  
  
好吧。至少他并不容易受到恐吓，而当他补充说明时，他的后悔听上去很真诚：“然而。。。我很抱歉。我从未想要放弃你们；我们现在是一个团队，我们共同面对这场审判。”  
  
舰长和大副交换了下眼色。  
  
“谢谢。” 史波克礼貌地说，开始走路。不知怎么，这简短的两字里却蕴藏着一种威胁。吉姆对自己笑笑，努力忘却莫斯到达前发生的事。他大步跟上史波克，配合着瓦肯混血的快速步伐，以便他们可以不受干扰地谈上一会。  
  
“你打算承认煎饼很好吃吗？我早告诉过你那味道很不错。”他得意洋洋地说。史波克假装思考了一会。  
  
“虽然我坚持那个味道和营养成分无关。。。不过煎饼是。。。可以接受的。”  
  
吉姆胜利地莞尔大笑，他又一次忘记了，有双闪闪发亮的眼睛睁紧盯着他俩优雅的身影，对他们的每一个眼色，每一个姿势都分门别类。  
  
他没有听到莫斯的喃喃自语：“哦，天啊。这比我预计的还要糟糕。”  
  
但是史波克听到了。


	5. 第四章：真相蔑视拖延

**第四章：真相蔑视拖延**

( **Veritas Odit Moras)**

 

 

 “我不喜欢这样。”莫斯摇摇头。

 “抱歉，你说什么？” 

他们终于站在了他的办公室里，那是个空间宽敞，光线充足的房间，几件木制家具（包括桌椅在内）；显示出一种昂贵的奢侈感。更让人惊奇的是，书架上有不少古旧书籍，以字母顺序整齐地排列着。 

“你们俩个。我不喜欢你们看起来的样子。” 男人皱紧眉头，轮流审视着他们。 

“看起来什么，莫斯先生？” 吉姆冷峻地问。在他身边，史波克一如既往地保持沉默。 

律师没有回答，他只是朝前一步，抬手挤入俩人几乎碰在一起（没有真正碰上）的肩膀间，用力把他们朝两边分开，他出乎意料的大力让吉姆踉跄了一下，结果就是俩人之间至少有一只脚的距离。

 “第一课，朋友不会像这样站在对方身边。” 

“什么叫像这样？” 吉姆愤愤不平地说，他已开始怀念史波克身体发出的热量贴在他皮肤上了。那感觉太舒服了。 

“我想要空气粒子能从你俩当中穿过去，”莫斯讽刺地说。“少于一只脚的距离是不够的。从现在起，你们的形象必须是完全职业化的。你们将是同事关系，做正确的事，因为那是你们的工作，而你们对自己的工作确信无疑。” 

“但我们现在就是同事—” 

“但你们现在也是好朋友。你们很亲密，我说得对吧？非常亲密。也许你俩还有什么事没有告诉我。” 

那男人冷静地看着他们，然后问了个吉姆等了足足一整天的问题。 

“关于那件事，我是否还需要了解其他情况？” 

“你到底在暗示些什么，说清楚点？” 

他努力告诫自己不该发火，但那种感情太过强烈，愤怒在他的体内燃烧。 

“哦，别那么生气，柯克舰长。这完全是个合理合法的问题。” 

“不，它不是，”吉姆咬牙切齿地说。“我早厌倦了听到这话，审讯甚至都没开始。”  

“好好，冷静点。”莫斯抬起手，滑稽地表示认输，又偷偷瞥了史波克一眼。瓦肯混血儿的表情没有透露丝毫情绪，他只是盯着他的舰长，好一副沉着镇静的完美雕塑。“好了，彻底澄清下这事，你俩都否认你们之间有任何罗曼蒂克的关系—” 

“是的，”史波克礼貌地回答，甚至都没看一眼律师。 

“真的？” 

“是的！” 吉姆怒气冲冲地大嚷。 

“行，行。我说我相信你们；我们能否至少达成一致？如果你们之间真没什么事，能不能不要一直碰触对方？ 

“我们没有一直触碰对方，”吉姆立刻吼了回去，他希望自己听上去没像个耍性子的孩子。退一步说，他可能有点喜欢动手动脚，但对史波克，他总是小心翼翼，不想让对方感到不适。不像这位“你们太过亲密，需保持私人距离”先生，后者看着很适合把他们拆开。 

“不，你们就是。＂在舰长抗议之前，莫斯步步紧逼。”别否认，我是来帮助你们的，所以你们必须听我的意见。这就是事实。而且必须马上停止。你们没有被指控正处在恋爱关系中；你们被控是因为这段关系是否严重影响到运行一艘宪法级星舰的运作。”

“我们清楚这个指控—” 

“我们现在面临的危险是，检察官将试图将论述重点转到‘他们是否会对此提出异议’。” 

“可是—” 

“第二课；如果是（这种关系）的话，我们就会输掉官司。” 

“但是，不是那样的，”吉姆绝望地说到。“行了没？那太荒唐了！这整件事都疯了！” 

大声讨论这事感觉太怪了，尤其是史波克一言不发站在旁边的时候。 

“当然那绝不会发生，因为我们不会允许败诉。但我不需要陪审团看到你俩紧贴着对方并排站一起，接着认为你俩是年貌相当的一对。还有，你俩都极具魅力，这对我们的案子可没什么帮助。”

听闻此言，史波克扬起一条眉毛。 

“我看不出我们的生理外表和陪审团误判我俩关系有什么关联。” 

莫斯凭空挥挥手。“事实就是如此，行了吧？那可能成为一个问题。” 他惆怅地叹息着。“我真希望我们在这个问题上能做点什么。” 

“什么，你是说让我们看起来丑一些？” 吉姆自鸣得意地笑出了声，恶毒地满足于律师的不安。 

“不，我是说。。。我也不知道。好吧，忘掉我说的。” 律师烦恼地说到，转身又用挑剔的眼神盯着他们。“但仍然有比改变外貌更多的事可做，我说的对吗？” 

无论吉姆还是史波克都没有回答。

“我们得做些改变。那是。。。嗯嗯。” 

“那现在怎么办？”

吉姆转转眼珠，望向史波克，后者的嘴唇颤抖着，眼睛犀利。莫斯看上去陷入了深思中。 

“我还不能确定。。。不过某些东西。。。就在面前。绝对有什么事我们必须纠正。。。在一切太晚之前。”  

吉姆终于正视这些模糊的毁灭预言了。

“那该死的到底什么意思？” 

“就是说这场审讯一定有个理由，柯克舰长，”莫斯果断地说。“而你俩之间的互动对我想要的论点毫无益处，所以现在就告诉你，这必须改变，否则就会损害你们的官司。给我1天时间评估手头的工作，然后告诉你我想要什么，不过眼下，我可以明确说明，我不想见到的就是你们先前的行为。就到今天为止。因为就是那种表现让你们上的军事法庭。” 

“我这里有份指控你们的有趣名单。眼下虽然我还没有搞清楚你们真正做过的每一件违法行为，但我可以肯定地说，这不是对陪审团亮出灿烂笑容就可以轻易过关的。现在有证据，十足灭顶的证据，指控你们。”

吉姆愤怒地打算争辩，然而出乎他意料之外的是，史波克朝莫斯先生逼近一步，他宽阔的肩膀绷得紧紧的。就算别人会被史波克冷静自制的表象所蒙骗，但吉姆能感受到他大副身上散发出的，充满敌意的怒火。 

“证据是不完整的，”他的语气生硬而尖锐，一个个字节就像刀片一样切开空气。

早餐时是否有什么事发生，导致了他突然爆发的怒意？

“你一点都不明白。如果有人从瓦肯荒漠中提取1份土壤取样，他会发现那个样本太小，以致无法判断整个星球的成分。正如你不可能通过检测1滴鲜血就能完整地认识人体。这里是类似的错误，缺乏背景和前后文，数据可能被误导。事实上，本案的基础就构建在显然是蓄意，明显地抹黑年轻舰长詹姆斯∙柯克的企图上，通过一系列错误的谣言，毫无事实根据的推断手法，其目的只为了在他优异的履历上留下污点，而并非找到真相。所以你错了。证据本身并非坚不可摧。这些证据，莫斯先生，是不完整的。”

吉姆目瞪口呆。

他无法思考，无法说话，只是张大嘴巴瞪着他的大副，竭力抑制猛然涌上来的莫名冲动，想要紧紧拥抱史波克的冲动。他强迫双手停在身侧，深深吸了口气冷静下来，严厉地告诫自己莫斯不会理解那个动作，而史波克很可能会受到惊吓。所以那是个坏念头。他不该再考虑那个做法。

“很好，史波克先生。你刚刚提出了我们整个辩护的基石所在，以一种简洁。。。却极富表现力的方式。” 

吉姆还陷在内心天人交战的挣扎中，莫斯先生却眯起了眼盯着史波克，眼神里有种类似猜疑的神情。如果史波克突然意识到自己说话是犯了大错的话，他也没有表现出来。

律师猛然拍了拍掌，打破了紧张的气氛。

“辩护战略，这是我今后10天准备期间要着手的。我痛恨只有这么点时间，但像本案这样重要的案件，显然将卷入所有合适的渠道。”

“是的。当我接到命令立即来星舰基地报到期间，也就思考了这些问题。” 史波克说到。吉姆总算克制住了自己，他从大副的语气里嗅到一丝古怪的谨慎意味。接着，他决定问问史波克到底哪里不对了；也许煎饼的点子不咋样。毕竟，瓦肯人的食谱里少有糖类多半是有原因的。如果煎饼让他生病怎么办？上帝，史波克将会死去，而那多半是吉姆的错误！（另外一点点原因，很自然的，必须怪到煎饼上。）

 “企业号是联邦最主要的星舰之一，我说的对吗？经常出任务？”莫斯问到。

 史波克面无表情地点点头。“这让这场审讯更加。。。不合逻辑。”

“好吧。” 莫斯脸上精明算计的表情从未完全消失过。“这么说我明白没有理由延缓进程，我们现在就开始！”

“什么。。。现在？”吉姆惊讶地问。

“当然是现在了。” 律师绕了个圈走回他的桌子，朝他对面的2把椅子做了个手势。“坐下，还有一大堆活要干。。。不，不能像那样，我说了，我想要空气从你俩之间穿过去！”

 

x

 

“这么说。。。很糟糕吗？”

 

吉姆努力想要找到一个足够负面的单词来描述他和史波克不得不忍受的酷刑过程；在莫斯先生的办公室里待上一整天，期间只有短暂的午餐休息。

当意识到字面意义上没有任何一个单词能描述那种恐怖时，他几乎松了一口气。

“哦得了，不可能那么恐怖吧？”

他们正和麦考伊，乌乎拉一起吃晚饭，又一次，他们成了人头攒动的餐厅里各种偷偷摸摸望过来的视线焦点。吉姆竭尽所能地不让所有他不需要的关注影响到他，他努力说服自己早已习惯成为各种负面关注的焦点，哪怕在很久之前就是如此了。

“吉姆？” 医生问到。

史波克放下别人给他们的古怪叉类餐具，所有所思地望望他的舰长。“我相信人类经常错误地使用这个词。。。‘致命的’。”

吉姆迸发出一阵大笑。史波克现在看上去一切正常了，又恢复到原先的瓦肯本性了，显而易见不会死于吃煎饼上，所以多半没理由再去追问他之前为何会突然爆发了。

“在这个例子里，这词的意思显然是个比喻—”史波克继续说道，嗓音稍微有点高，刚好盖住吉姆的狂笑声。“—我相信它刚适合描述我们退出莫斯先生办公室12秒后，舰长想要强烈表达的某种情绪。”

“我明白了，”麦考伊高高扬起了一条眉毛。

“那家伙是疯子，老骨头，” 吉姆说道（他才没有哀诉呢），他还记得当天莫斯告诉他们的某些事。

他明白他必须保持谈话的轻松氛围，而非在餐桌上抱怨，那会显得有些奇怪，多半还给老骨头借口给他来上一针，不过当他回想起律师的辛辣评语时，就无法抑制胸腔里灼烧的怒意，微笑也越来越难以保持下去。

“你是否一直用那种眼神看他？”

“。。。柯克舰长，我问完了。”

“朝左挪一点，柯克舰长，拜托了。请记住史波克先生是瓦肯星人，不太会欣赏你侵入他的私人空间。”

“在这种案件里，表象决定了一切，柯克舰长。”

“。。。还有很多工作要做，我们最好集中注意力，对吗，柯克舰长？”

 “他表现的对。。。审判中的感情方面特别关注，”史波克低头盯着他的汤碗，脸部表情被隐藏在可爱的苍白面具下。

乌乎拉和麦考伊交换了一个神色。吉姆感到脑袋又开始作痛了。

“还有，”他叹息着。“莫斯提到也许我们很快就需要了解负责起诉的检察官，他正在调查，多半会给我们提供几个名字。”

“那太好了，”乌乎拉说，显然她想要听上去鼓舞人心。

“是啊。”

突然间，他的饥饿感似乎消失得无影无踪了。“听着，我想去睡觉了。明天一大早莫斯要在办公室见我们。”他站起来想离开。

“你还没吃完。”史波克评论到，异乎寻常的体贴。吉姆情不自禁地感到心满意足。

 “我没那么饿。”

“人类需要营养。你只吃了3根芹菜和大概八分之一的胡萝卜。” 他的大副不动声色地冲他挑起眉毛。

“他说得没错，吉姆。你需要吃东西，你几天前还差点没命了。哦等等。”

 吉姆转转眼珠。

 “我说真的，你脸色苍白，瘦不拉几。。。只要看看你就让我有摸针筒的想法。”

“请别那么做。想想鲸鱼。”

“什么？” 有时靠胡扯八道分散老骨头的注意力还是很奏效的。悲哀的是，这次没有作用。“哼，除非你能做到符合要求地吃饭，否则就扎你一下，该死的。别让我提出正式的书面建议。”

 “提建议书要有理由的，老骨头。再说，如果我想的话，我就可以无视。”话虽如此，他还是坐了回去，递给史波克一个疲惫的微笑。

“你对休假有没有计划，伦纳德？” 乌乎拉问医生。

“还没有。切科夫似乎对科研项目非常感兴趣。你们知道那事吗？“

“嗯，除了史波克告诉过我的那些外。”她转向瓦肯混血儿。

他们聊天的当口，吉姆试图（然而失败地）叉下一块色拉。

“。。。研发部门占据了6，7号甲板，研究伽马射线对菌类植物的作用—”

“这他妈的到底是什么事？” 吉姆终于忍不住嚷嚷，眉头皱起，做出夸张的受挫感，他的小叉子仍然什么食物都叉不起来。

“我不知道。”史波克说，中断了他先前的解释，他低头查看滑稽的圆形叉子。“不过它可以当调羹用；模仿也许是节省开支的新方法。”

 “逊毙了。”

 史波克用一种了然于胸的眼神盯着他。

“怎么了？”

 “你在不正确地使用力量。”

 “如果你想在餐桌上和我谈论物理问题，史波克—”

 “我们经常吃饭时谈论物理问题—” 

“是的，如果你让我先说完 ‘确保使用乌乎拉和麦考伊能理解的术语，因为你清楚我们是怎么理解的，记得那次苏鲁差点用他的面包刀不小心刺中你吧’？’”

“。。。我明白了。”

“不是说我不喜欢听你俩讨论使用叉子的物理问题。。。”麦考伊嘲讽地说道。“但我记得你说过明天要早起。”

“是的，老妈，” 吉姆翻了个白眼。医生怒目而视，吉姆故作夸张地长叹一声。“抱歉。我是说老爸。”

“快吃完，回去睡觉，吉姆，”医生命令到，刚才的怒视转化为一种恼火的喜爱之情。

“等等。”乌乎拉越过吉姆的肩膀望向他身后的什么人。“需要帮忙吗？” 她冷静地问，此时吉姆感到有人小心地拍了拍他的背。

“你是柯克吗？柯克舰长？”

他转过身，见到2位陌生的军官；年轻女子身着蓝色科学官制服，男子（根据肩章判断是导航员）身着金色制服。

“是的，” 吉姆谨慎地答到。“有事吗？”

金色制服的男子超前一步。“我是卢卡斯。卢卡斯∙达利。”

“哦。。。好的。嗨，卢卡斯。”

吉姆和麦考伊交换了一个眼色，卢卡斯害羞地微笑着。他稍稍有点胖，刚好是通常归为和蔼可亲的类型。

“这位是玛拉。她是我妹妹。我们非常幸运地驻扎在同一个星舰基地。”

“。。。好吧。”

“这么说吧，我们全家都住在地球上。我只想说。。。这场审判的事？今天网上传开了，关于你。。。呃，和你的大副。。。”  真他妈妙极了。吉姆暗暗呻吟。“。。。听上去太傻了，对我来说。我是说，这个事，现在是20世纪早期吗？谢谢你，我们的星球得救了。你拯救了整个人类。”

哦。吉姆觉得脸上令人不适的红晕正抑制不住地往外扩散，他竭力屏住脸红的可能性。他从不会习惯这些。

“你是位英雄。” 卢卡斯转向史波克。“虽然。。。。你一定是史波克先生了，对吗？对瓦肯星的事，我很遗憾。” 

“我接受你在感情上认为有义务表达你的哀痛，以此作为建立双方互通礼仪的方式。”

 导航员眨眨眼。“没错。不管怎么说，你们俩。。。你们都是英雄。要我说，继续保持下去，因为看上去你们干得棒极了，还有，就我的观点来说，某个方面来说。。。”

 “我哥哥是想说‘祝你们好运’，”那年轻女子插话说。她有副悦耳的嗓音，长长的黑发及与之相衬的，炯炯有神的眼睛。

另外，她非常漂亮，吉姆后知后觉地想着，不由自主坐直了一点点。

“我们也不是这里唯一这么想的人。”玛拉补充说。“今天早饭时，对你们有些无礼。我当时也在场，我很抱歉没人给你们让个座。我们通常是很友好的一群人，但在不知道指控的情况下。。。嗯，如果你知道有人要受审，你就会假定那一定是重大事件，对吗？你意识到他是位星舰舰长？好吧，那一定是出人命了。至少，那是我们当时想到的。而不是什么官僚废话。”

她的口才真了得，这姑娘厉害的。

“我们都支持你们，这就是我们想说的。坚持住。”

吉姆咧开嘴笑出了声，胸中积攒的不悦和压力稍稍减少了些。“好吧，我非常感谢。谢谢你们。” 

“不客气。” 玛拉冲着他和史波克灿烂地微笑着，然后脑袋歪向一边。“你很讨人喜欢，史波克先生。属于那种强健，沉默的类型。”

“哇，孩子，”吉姆吃吃笑了出来，比感到威胁更甚的是，他被逗乐了。“史波克没有兴趣—”

“孩子？”她嗤之以鼻。“我27了。你就。。。怎么说，就比我大2岁而已？”

他能听见乌乎拉的偷笑，以及麦考伊无法掩饰的大笑。史波克完美地保持了沉默。

“呃，好吧，我不是。。。嗯—”

“行了，我们该走了，玛拉。”卢卡斯歉意地笑笑，冲史波克点点头，然后抓住他妹妹的胳膊。

“希望有空再见。”玛拉冲他挤挤眼。

“很高兴认识你们。再次感谢。”

他们挥挥手离开了餐厅。

吉姆伸手撸了把头发，难以置信地呼出口长气。“那真是—”

“你有粉丝了！”乌乎拉声称，语气里无法掩盖的欢喜。吉姆正想要纠正她，紧接着就意识到她正开心地打趣史波克。这并不仅仅是代表他们关系进展的重要信号，还是他尚未领会到的某事。

“嗨，史波克。。。那姑娘似乎觉得你很逗人喜欢。强健而安静的类型。”

史波克挑挑眉毛，但没有发表评论。

“她很可爱，”乌乎拉继续说道。

“似乎也很聪明。你们可以一起做疯狂的科学实验，对吧，史波克？”麦考伊加了进来，显然是憋不住了。

“没错！一起讨论物理。。。”吉姆假装做梦似的叹息。

“就逻辑VS本能来场辩论。。。”

“如果你在接下去10分钟内吃完，我们也许还有足够时间继续之前没下完的象棋，舰长。”史波克插嘴说。毫无疑问，他猜到了扯开话题就可以转移注意力，事实上也奏效了：吉姆的傻笑立刻转为一个真正的灿烂微笑。

“真的？你想吗？”

“我不想反对—”

“你想要！酷，我们走！”

 

x

 

“将军。”

 他慵懒地微笑着，往后靠进椅子里，注视着史波克的下一步。

 

他们的象棋赛始于吉姆成为企业号舰长两周后；他看到史波克和切科夫上尉在休息室里玩棋，立刻对这个挑战产生了兴趣。一个思维如刀锋般锐利外加无情逻辑思维的史波克，对新近走马上任的舰长来说具有难以置信的诱惑，以及他急需的分散压力的作用。

史波克轻松战胜了俄罗斯神童，看上去有些得意，至少在吉姆眼里是如此，所以他悠闲地踱过去。

“嗨。。。我能来吗？”

很好，回应他的是肯定的眼神，以及简单的点头。

绝对出乎史波克意外的是，吉姆赢了。他记得当时史波克和乌乎拉还是一对，她带着抱怨的尊重眼神是那场比赛里他得到的最大收获，此外他的大副立刻（带点烦躁）地要求再来一盘。等到第3局结束时，房间里差不多挤满了人，史波克赢了吉姆2次；通过这个古怪的仪式，舰长和大副互相探测对方的实力和弱点，比其他任何方式都让他们更了解彼此。

第一次较量双方都咄咄逼人充满竞争意味，力图压倒另一方，而最终，它演变了另一种关系，对他们来说都是崭新的，双方平等地接受的方式：一起玩棋。

并不奇怪的，他立刻就想到了，感谢上帝（尽管吉姆脑子里的自我防卫机制，自从他最后一次。。。玩。。。单人纸牌游戏外，已经太久了）。

不过，需要全力以赴才能匹配对手的水准，总是很吸引人的，吉姆很久没有感受过了。

“将死，舰长。”

“什么？”

他注意过那个可能性，但没有快速计算出来。“哇，你真的不错。”

“这个形容词太过含糊了。不管怎样，我假定你，作为一个人类，应该清楚如何正确地使用它。”

“。。。以及谦逊地认输。”

史波克的眼睛正得意地冲他笑着，吉姆明白他无法悔棋，这有点让人恼怒，以一种奇妙的方式。

“你输了。”

“是的，我明白，史波克。非常感谢你特意指出这一点。再一次。”

“我要回自己房间了，你需要休息。”瓦肯混血儿优雅地站起身（这位做任何事都优雅十足，该死的重力差别），吉姆抬头望去，一瞬间，他感到史波克正处在难以忍受的极度疲倦中。这感觉太蠢了，毫无事实证据，因为史波克看起来还不错。

“嗨，你是。。。？”

一个预料中的停顿。

“呃，没什么。算我没说。” 吉姆摇摇头，挤出一丝微笑。“晚安。”

瓦肯混血点点头，打开毗邻的房门离去，在身后留下嘶嘶的关门声，留下吉姆一个人。

他大副离开视线的一刹那，吉姆感到之前的烦恼一股脑又回来了，好像史波克的在场就像剂安慰剂，引诱他感到一种事实上不存在的安全感，使他忘却害怕，怀疑，以及即将来临的恐惧。甚至有了朋友们的支持，他仍害怕他们可能输掉官司；某件他从未大声承认的事，当然了，可是。。。

他叹息着，希望史波克能够回来。最好再也不离开了。


	6. 第五章：真相产生仇恨

**第五章** **仇恨是真相的产物**

**( **Veritas Odium Parit)****

 

 

吉姆下到7号甲板餐厅的目的，纯粹只想吃个早饭。  
  
问题在于，当他跨进餐厅的瞬间，整个大堂安静的令人屏息，如果说这现象不让人生气的话，那就太胡扯了。其他军官们不再用敌意的目光注视他（至少，他们中大多数人没有），但是充满关切，近乎惋惜的神情也好不到哪里去。他不想成为关注焦点。他想要至少成为他们中的一部分。。。而非引人注目的一个。  
  
也许换种形势，他不会真心介意。毕竟，詹姆斯∙柯克压力之下表现更佳，他习惯于成为众人的焦点。但不是现在，不像眼前的局面，随着时间一分一秒地流淌，他愈发感到困惑，愈发不能自我克制。  
  
他想看看玛拉或卢卡斯是否在餐厅，但没有找到，他断定他们一定在其他餐厅里。最后，吉姆叹了口气，以他心知肚明的，自卫式的傲慢和自负的微笑走向复制机。  
  
史波克仍然留在房内，给他的父亲解释复杂的局面，他拒绝接受吉姆提供的道义支持，背诵了一大堆理由，说明为何这样做不合逻辑，所有那些总结起来可以用一句话概括：“我是瓦肯人。” 吉姆满怀感激地逃离了他的房间（也许这和他某次和萨瑞克之子“因感情挫败而失控”的时候，萨瑞克就在现场相关。。。那次史波克差点把他掐死在控制台上。）  
  
舰长对当天的日程安排丝毫没兴趣，最后他拿了份之前最喜欢的食物独自一人坐了下来，慢慢啜着一杯热咖啡，虽然内心还在焦灼不安，但他仍向关注他的人送去充满魅力的微笑。  
  
“早上好。”  
  
吉姆抬头一望，惊愕地发现苏鲁拿着个托盘，上面装着橙汁和煎饼。  
  
“嗨。”他踢了下对面的椅子。“要坐下来吗？”  
  
“好的。”苏鲁照办了，然后冲吉姆的空托盘扬起眉毛。“不吃早饭吗？”   
  
“并不怎么饿。” 吉姆继续小口啜饮着滚烫的咖啡。  
  
“我明白了。那么。。。和那律师处得如何？他水平不错吧？”  
  
“我还没下结论。”他做了个苦相。“嗨，你能不能聊些蠢官司外的任何事？”  
  
苏鲁显而易见地哆嗦了一下。“当然。很抱歉，伙计。”  
  
“别担心—”  
  
“不，我是当真的，一定很糟糕。我无法想象。。。如论如何，我们聊些别的如何？”  
  
“我们可以试试稍微聊聊，你懂的，关于人生，或者天气。”  
  
苏鲁大笑起来。“不要。玩游戏如何？”  
  
吉姆感到自己低落的心情被苏鲁努力安抚他的认知稍稍驱散了一些。  
  
“一个游戏？” 他不由自主地好奇起来。  
  
“是的。谁能让复制机做出最古怪最难吃的食物，谁就赢了。”  
  
“奖品呢？”  
  
“怎么，当然是看着他的对手吃下那份食物了。”苏鲁笑容灿烂无比，吉姆也回报以微笑，他可没有上当；他清楚要么他的舵手已注意到现状，要么就是麦考伊提过的，关于他必须多吃的建议。  
  
“好吧，一场3局公平吗？我们都不清楚这里复制机的供货范围。”  
  
苏鲁起身去拿另一个托盘。  
  
“听起来不错。”  
  
2分钟后，他带着一个装着类似黄绿色汤，上面还浮着某些东西的托盘回来了。吉姆痛恨汤里浮的东西。它闻上去像鱼，而复制出来的鱼类就更难吃了。  
  
“伙计，这个叫Kal'ya,”苏鲁骄傲地说。“很难吃。相信我，切科夫有次为导航员们做过，我真心希望那味道应该是他厨艺不及格的结果。”  
  
“拜托，这只是小事一桩，”吉姆取笑他。“它是地球食物。我可以随便选个第一时间想到的奥利安人食物，就能打败它了。”  
  
“但前提是它们必须存在复制机的程序里。3局决胜，柯克。”  
  
“好的好的。” 他冲苏鲁挤挤眼，在排队的过程里努力回忆史波克是否提过某种特别古怪的瓦肯食品。也许他能试试Sash-savas，那是种苏鲁痛恨的酸性水果—  
  
有只强壮的手拍了拍他的肩膀，他在队列最末端转过身，大吃一惊。  
  
“。。。本？”  
  
这绝对是他最不想在这里遇到的人。  
  
“这是个问题吗，柯克？”  
  
本∙芬尼是个高个的黑发科学官，有双清澈的蓝眼睛，吉姆当年在旧金山结识了他，也是他在星舰学院里胡搞过的2个男人之一，那些制服裙能提供的选择太少了，千真万确。另一个是加里∙米切尔。他们曾短暂地好过一阵，直到另一个学员的怨恨与嫉妒毁掉了他们的友谊，但吉姆对芬尼最后的记忆却谈不上令人愉快，所以他谨慎地说道：“我们有阵子没见了。你怎么样？”  
  
“显然没你这么风光，柯克舰长，”本抬起眉毛，草草地表示了下赞赏。但他的语调里缺乏真诚的庆贺之意，吉姆明白其中的原因；当他的火速提拔被公布后，本是第一批反对者之一，出于对舰长职位的追求，以及比吉姆年长一年的缘故。  
  
“那你认为呢？” 吉姆哼了一声。“我可不是来这里做公关宣传，你也清楚。貌似半个银河系都知道。”他抱怨着加了一句。  
  
“没错，网上的谣言传得很快。现在你占据了大部分的页面，只要帅哥脸能促进订阅。虽然我从不愿猜测。。。那个迷人的妖精教授？是真的吗？我还以为你恨他。”  
  
“那不是真的，”吉姆断然反驳。芬尼的语调也许可以看做友好的打趣，但那里有股嘲讽的暗流涌动，这让吉姆生气。“我所做的无非是违反了一两条登陆规定的次要要求。史波克是朋友，就那样。”  
  
莫斯先生曾建议，不要使用“朋友”这个单词，但使用“同事”显得太过唐突了。  
  
“你确定吗，海报男？我明白你欠缺经验，这多半意味着他们会对你监视得格外严格，你不能期待自己逃避舰长们每日都必须顺利完成的各种琐事。。。但不是说仅仅因为‘登陆规定’，军部就会召集一场大规模的军事审判，对不对？” 芬尼直接引用了他的话，大笑起来。  
  
“哇，有人显然对派去最偏远的基地服役耿耿于怀了。”  
  
他语气里的傲慢明显让芬尼火冒三丈，但很值得。那家伙无须知道他刚把吉姆最大的不安广播给了全世界听。  
  
“至少我能约束自己的手脚，”本唾了一口。“你以为得到星际舰队史上最蠢的提升就能让你头脑清醒了，吉米。。。或至少提供某些自控力。。。”  
  
“你不知道自己在说什么。”  
  
“这是我听过的最俗烂辩护词了。” 本的视线突然再次扫描着他的身体，这一次，更缓慢，更加有意为之。“别忘记我那时就了解你了，你不可能改变太多。我记得所有的事，吉米。。。你的外星人绝对符合你在性方面的要求，我可以肯定。”  
  
听到这里，苏鲁从桌边站起身来，眉头紧皱，但吉姆摇摇头，试图把注意力集中到克制自己的脾气上来，后者正越来越难克制。  
  
“听着，本，我明白你还爱着我—”  
  
“你的自大还在滋长，不是吗？你的床上功夫很不错，柯克，了不起。半个学院都可以有第一手经验为此打包票，不是吗？”  
  
“嫉妒了，芬尼？”  
  
“对半个学院吗？你一定是—”  
  
“我是说我自己。”吉姆几乎狂笑起来。  
  
“真是可笑。”比他略高的男人靠近一步，多半是想威胁他，但吉姆眼皮都没眨一下。应付找茬打架的蠢货本是他的专长，很可能因为很长一段时间里，他自己就是那些蠢货之一。眼下唯一的问题是，他得放弃想痛揍芬尼的冲动。“听着吉米，让我感到好笑的是，你得到了生命里最好的机会，然后在2年时间里就搞砸了，就因为迷恋上你的大副，但你最好别以为那会让你更加—”  
  
“抱歉。”  
  
一个留着金色短发的年轻女子从两人之间擦身而过，扔给芬尼一个不爽的眼神。  
  
“你挡着道了，” 她简单地告诉他，接着优雅自如地加入到最大，也是最吵闹的一群红衣军官霸占的餐桌旁。  
  
“贱货。”芬尼低声说。  
  
吉姆从刚才的谋杀遐想中暂时转移了注意力，他盯着她的背影，并不仅因为她是个美女（事实也是如此），而是她的脸看起来很面熟。  
  
“听着吉姆，等你失败了，你肯定会的，我会追逐你的指挥权，你的星舰还有你的头衔。我要你明白这点，等那一天到来时—”  
  
“呃，闭嘴，不会吗？”吉姆呻吟着，仍然盯着那女孩。“看到你变成一个怨妇我真心头痛。”  
  
科学官没有回答，吉姆回头看他时，他发现本正越过吉姆的肩膀望着什么，危险的笑容在他英俊的脸上浮现开来。  
  
“很好，看看那里，是不是你的另一半来了？”  
  
吉姆猛地转过身，一点不错，史波克刚好走进餐厅。  
  
“你别去烦他，”他愤怒地低语，希望史波克不会听到。  
  
芬尼大笑起来，冲指挥官挥挥手。“你真是可爱，真的，吉米。”  
  
“我说真的，你这个小—史波克！嗨！”  
  
“你好，舰长。”  
  
但史波克说话时并没有注视吉姆；他正冷静地望向另一个蓝制服。  
  
“我不认为我见过你的同伴—”  
  
“你一定是伤风败俗的史波克先生了，”芬尼打断了他，但吉姆注意到他的自信面具在面对面无表情的瓦肯人时突然动摇了，这个感知让他心满意足。本可以尝试让自己比实际上更高更有自信，但史波克睫毛都不眨一下就能散发出敌意来。  
  
“史波克，这是本∙芬尼，一个过去学院的。。。熟人。” 他现在绝对不想用“朋友”。  
  
“熟人？”本暗示性的挑起眉毛。“真的吗，吉姆？”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“怎么，你不想让你的男朋友知道我们—”  
  
“我说闭嘴。来吧，史波克，莫斯希望10分钟后见我们。”吉姆转身想要离开，但发现他的大副仍然显眼地站在原地，目不转睛地盯着本。  
  
“芬尼先生显然存在严重的误解，”史波克最后开口道，他的嗓音绝对开始变得尖锐起来，眼下还带着敌意的暗示。  
  
“是的，他就是那么蠢。我们快迟到了，史波克。走吧。”  
  
“稍等，舰长。”  
  
“哦，这可妙极了。你打算请我远离吉米吗？” 芬尼虚张声势地宣布。  
  
很显然，吉姆在那一刻意识到整个餐厅都静了下来，苏鲁用嘴型说着“哦，不不不不”，一边还使劲摇头。  
  
“那可真是他妈的太稀罕了，真的—”  
  
“那不是我关注的，先生。”史波克仍是惯常的彬彬有礼，但和他凌厉的黑色眼眸并不相称。“然而，我没有欲望体验这种显而易见且。。。令人厌恶，且细致入微地体现人类嫉妒的范例—”  
  
“我没嫉妒吉姆—”芬尼怒气冲冲地说，不过又一次，史波克用他流畅，不带丝毫起伏的语气打断了他。  
  
“我相信你是的，你有这么做的一切理由；柯克舰长年纪轻轻就获得了目前的职位，凭借勇气取得了卓越的成就，并同样展现了值得赞赏的指挥才能，而这正是你没有展露过的，所以是他而不是你成为企业号的舰长；更不用提他的智慧远胜于你。”  
  
吉姆感到有股不合理的，却是巨大的欢乐冲刷着他的血管，他不得不使劲抑制下一个大大的（多半还看上去像个傻瓜）的笑容。  
  
“总之，今后你将受益于我不出现的场合，正如我毫无欲望期待你的出现。我没有代表吉姆说话。”  
  
“而你以为我会乖乖听命？” 本嗤之以鼻，史波克眨眨眼，就他来说，也许像在表示惊讶。“习惯别人听命于你，是不是，瓦肯杂种？”  
  
听到这话，史波克令人狐疑地沉默了良久，吉姆突然意识到这是怎么回事：他面前正在进行内心的天人交战，对史波克来说，愤怒总是极难控制的情绪，难道过去不是。。。？  
  
“我们走了。马上，”吉姆坚决地说，他有意抓住史波克的胳膊肘，同时死命地掐指甲，以便让自己也保持清醒。  
  
史波克猛然把头转向一边，吉姆被他眼中的神色惊地几乎往后退了一步。  
  
芬尼放声大笑，摇了摇头。  
  
“你们会输掉这场官司，”他说到。  
  
“来吧，史波克，” 吉姆重复了一遍，放松了他的紧握，转身离去，看也不看对方是否跟在身后。  
  
“这事没完，柯克，”本大叫着。  
  
吉姆回头喊道。“什么都没开始过，本。”  
  
围观者震惊的表情让位于彼此的交头接耳中，甚至没邓门在他们身后关上就开始窃窃私语了。  
  
“舰长—”  
  
“我觉得如果接下去5秒内我不痛扁那个傻瓜，我也许会气死，”吉姆就事论事地说到，他的暴怒如此激烈，以致不得不咬住嘴唇，直到他闻到血味。  
  
“那种情况不太可能。。。所以说你又在打比方了。”  
  
史波克慎重衡量后的推算结果让吉姆微笑了起来，虽然只有一点点。  
  
“我很抱歉把你卷进来，史波克。本生气时就是个傻逼，眼下他绝对正在对我发火。”  
  
“我不得不承认我有点好奇，他是如何通过学院心理评估的。”  
  
“他不是疯子，只是个混球。可惜他们没法测试你，对吗？s虽然那多半意味着我第一次也通不过测试。。。”  
  
史波克没有回答，吉姆偷偷瞥了他一眼，在他通常深不可测的脸上捕捉到了一丝表情：看上去史波克正难以压抑他的惊愕，他的眉头稍稍皱起。  
  
“吉姆，你。。。”

门再次被推开，苏鲁差点撞到他们。“噢，抱歉伙计们。”他们从楼梯旁走开几步，然后他转到吉姆面前。“嗨，刚才怎么回事？”

“这家伙是我在旧金山认识的。那傻瓜说等事情了结后，他会角逐我的职位。”吉姆疲倦地转转眼珠，避开本真正所说的话。。。你欠缺经验，他们会对你监视得格外严格。。。他试图忽略耳边的轻声低语：没有一个有自尊的舰长会蠢到如此依赖他的大副。。。这不像是仅仅因为‘登陆规定’，军部就会召集一场大规模的军事审讯。。。显然也不是某种让他们看起来像是正在热恋的卑劣手段，还要公然宣扬。。。  
  
“垃圾，”苏鲁愤怒地咆哮。  
  
“别管了。忘掉他，好吧？芬尼不值得那么做。”  
  
他的导航员不情愿地点点头，但史波克却有意望着别处，也不理他，这让吉姆怀疑他的大副不会很快忘却刚才发生的事。  
  
“嗯，我待会去见切科夫和史考特。午饭时再见？”苏鲁问道。  
  
“只要莫斯给我们暂停的时间足够吃饭就行。”  
  
几个人分道扬镳；吉姆和史波克直奔4号甲板，苏鲁回5号甲板，大部分船员的宿舍都在那一层，娱乐室也在那里。基地里没有平民（很可能是因为它还比较新，或是因为地理位置远离所有人口众多的殖民地，通讯不便），不管怎么说，泰尔塔的主要作用是研发。尽管没有平民，但基地里还是有几个不错的娱乐室，1个健身中心，泳池，甚至还有2个酒吧。  
  
“好运。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
苏鲁拍拍他的肩，冲史波克点点头，然后离开。他们沿相反的方向离开。  
  
“呃。。。我以为我们会在莫斯的办公室碰头，”一阵不爽的静默（至少对吉姆来说如此）后，吉姆问道。“想我了吗？”他附加了个厚颜无耻的笑容。  
  
史波克看上去真正被这个见解冒犯到了。“没有，舰长。”  
  
吉姆忍不住觉得对方的声明是种冒犯了。“好吧。我只是开玩笑。”  
  
“。。。看出来了。人类的恶作剧。”  
  
“是的。就好比扯女孩子的辫子，除非你不承认你思念我金色制服的身影。。。”他的语气开始变得嘲讽。不过。。。“等等！”  
  
他猛然转了个圈，抓着史波克的衣袖拦下他。他脑中有什么东西在徘徊，记忆深处有什么在闪光，好像那里有什么正在召唤他。。。那个姑娘。  
  
在史波克突然站出来救他（并不是说他需要被救，或者说史波克就像英俊骑士，而他是公主什么的。。。等等，他在想什么？）的时候，他已经忘了那姑娘，但他肯定认识她，还有其他的记忆，一个—  
  
“你挡着道了。”  
  
她衬衫上的肩章，他眼角瞥到一次，短短的金发，那正是让他感到困惑的地方，因为上一次，他见到她还梳着长辫—  
  
“史波克。。。我认识她！”  
  
史波克足足沉默了３秒钟，然后开口道：“是餐厅里的那个金发人类女性？”  
  
吉姆瞪着他。“是的。你也想起来了，对吗？她看着好熟悉。。。”  
  
“我相信我也见过她。”  
  
“没错，她是。。啥名字来着。。。贝斯！”  
  
“露丝。不，她不是露丝，露丝是你年轻时在 Deltan上遇见的年轻女子。”  
  
“哦，是的。”　吉姆尴尬地涨红了脸。并非他的光彩之夜，虽然那是他进入星际舰队之前的事了。“等等，你怎么知道的。。。”  
  
“你跟我详细描述过。或许我可以加上，还包括详细的细节。”史波克眼含笑意，吉姆犹豫着回报了一个微笑。  
  
“呃。那时我是不是喝醉了？”  
  
“我想是的。那是我们登陆假的第一周，就在成功完成波瑟斯任务后。”  
  
他失去了5个安全官。第一次也是唯一一次，他因自己船员的死亡而失去了镇静。“明白了。那么，我们怎么认识那个女人的？”  
  
“波瑟斯任务后的登陆假第二周里，你拒绝了她。”  
  
“哦。。。是的，好吧，我现在想起来了。”吉姆做了个鬼脸。“她一直在追问我是不是喜欢你。好像那是我拒绝给她买饮料的唯一理由，对吗？”  
  
“。。。正确。”  
  
“那么。。。她叫什么名字？”  
  
古怪的一瞬间，吉姆以为他在幻想史波克绷紧了下巴。不过那一刻倏忽即逝，他意识到那个瞬间基本不可能出现。  
  
“爱丽儿∙肖。”  
  
没错。是爱丽儿。不是艾瑞儿。  
  
“是爱丽儿。不是艾瑞儿。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
吉姆瞥了眼史波克，俩人静静地交换了一个难以置信的眼色（好吧，是吉姆难以置信地盯着史波克，还把史波克的扬眉解读为合适的反应）。她当时穿着一件漂亮的绿裙，头发扎成两根辫子，看上去只有12岁，就连吉姆也在怀疑她是否和他年龄相近。  
  
“想跳舞吗，柯克舰长？”  
  
“呃。。。抱歉，不想。”  
  
他通常会说“好的”。至少，在那一刻之前，那是很正常的，或也许现在才是正常的，而之前那些只是有点。。。太过了。可是站在史波克身边，听到他冷静，舒缓人心的声音，仅仅聊天而已，就感觉非常好了。  
  
她撅起了嘴。她确实很漂亮。但还是不行。不值得放弃和史波克在一起的时间。能见到他的大副被迫进入如此休闲状态的机会实在太稀罕了，而吉姆从中得到了超乎预计的乐趣。  
  
此外，总得有人帮助瓦肯混血儿避免肢体接触吧，确保没人试图约他出去。乌乎拉还在星舰上，她多半不乐意男友被一大堆人类提出非分要求。千真万确，他只是为了帮她而已。  
  
“你确定？我爱死这歌了。”  
  
“我肯定。抱歉。”  
  
“舰长？今早你没吸收足够营养成分的事实，是否对你的思考能力产生了负面影响？”  
  
“你怎么知道我错过早饭了？”  
  
史波克迈开脚步，吉姆轻易就跟上了他，锐利的眼神注意到楼梯两边拥挤的人们正纷纷避开他们。  
  
“你当时正排队等在复制机旁，但还没有取得你想要的食物。”  
  
“没错。”　那并不需要使用尖端科技就能知道，不是吗？“听着，史波克，那个姑娘。。。爱丽儿。你觉得她还记得我吗？”  
  
“有关系吗，舰长？”史波克礼貌地问道。吉姆开始感到这场谈话有什么地方不对了。  
  
“当然有！如果她那时不认识我，很好，她一定忘记了我的存在，也不会在过去几天内搜索网络。虽然那不太可能。也许她不会把１年前在夜店看到的我和现在的我联系起来。那是可能性很大的，但同样不太可能；她当时就知道我是谁，她称呼我“柯克舰长”。”他掂量着是否要说个关于他现在是“名人”的笑话，不过鉴于史波克的语气，以及他走路的姿势，他决定还是算了。“如果她确实记得我，从那家夜店或是网上，我是说，她知道我是谁，接着今早假装她不认识我。她干嘛要那样做？”  
  
“我不知道，舰长。人类行为经常让我无法理解。”  
  
“就是有些。。。古怪。我不清楚。有点可疑。”吉姆皱起眉头。他清楚他疏漏了什么东西，但他不知道到底错过了什么。  
  
事情非常明显。死死盯着对方的脸，他清楚他正在蠢不可及，或者笨得要死，又或是某些事近在眼前，可你就是找不出来。  
  
过后，他觉得实际上这个问题超出了他的经验范围。当然，审讯是主因，但即使现在，和史波克谈话，总有些事。。。不对劲。他不清楚是什么事。就像他不知道关于那姑娘，为何他脑海里警铃大作，爱丽儿，某些事绝对和他拒绝她而选择他大副的陪伴相关。  
  
第一次，他真心希望，他的直觉是错的，是他自己偏执妄想了。他希望最终一切都会好起来，一切都能顺利解决。  
  
当然了，吉姆柯克清楚，在他的世界里，仅仅有希望是绝对不够的。但如果他能拥有史波克站在身旁，他可以面对任何赐予他的命运。

 

 


	7. 第六章：被压制的真相

**第六章： 被压制的真相**

**(** **Suppressio Veri)**

 

 

  
“跟我讲讲所谓的‘过敏事件’。史波克先生似乎彻底无视了直接命令，我需要知道到底发生了什么。”  
  
“没问题！” 吉姆激动地从椅子里跳起来，他太激动了，无意间擦过史波克正放在扶手上的手。史波克飞速抽了回去，简直快如闪电。  
  
同样的，他也捕捉到了莫斯对这种公然展露的热情露出的宽容微笑，那笑容里有种东西，是年轻的舰长自他们见面后就无法描述的。  
  
“没错，那就是扯淡！这里说。。。” 他重读了那份他认为是“毁灭清单”的记录，气得怒发冲冠。“。。。代理舰长史波克下令的计划外停港，是为了治疗简单的过敏症。首先，没错，这是计划外的停靠，但我们仍及时赶到了集结地，而对于未经星际舰队批准的停靠，相关的规章规定也是不明确的，尤其是，严格意义上考虑，一个船员的身体健康正处在威胁中。其次，所谓‘简单的过敏症’造成我无法呼吸，我们可以辩解说那会妨碍我的指挥。”  
  
“真的？”莫斯狂乱地潦草记录着。用1支钢笔。在1张纸上记录。吉姆瞪着他，转头和史波克交使了个眼色，但他发现那双黑色眼眸并无意在沉默中和他对视。相反，瓦肯混血儿正努力盯着律师使用的笔记本。“不过对方可以辨争你当时并没有指挥权，既然史波克先生被迫接过权力，他才是下令星舰停港的人。”  
  
“可是。。可那是我的观点。当然我没在指挥，我只是说我做不到。。。我当时还在医务室，就因为那个‘简单的过敏’！”  
  
莫斯微笑起来，吉姆早已猜到这是他的又一个小测试。  
  
“你当然是了。不过控方律师会扭曲你的原话来反驳你。所以，与其说 ‘我们可以辩解那会妨碍我的指挥’，你应该说 ‘因为严重的病情，我被迫不得不退出指挥一职’。” 史波克仍然无视他的舰长。莫斯继续说到，“这是非常有效的策略。当然，我需要你首席医官的日志作为证据。”  
  
“没问题。”吉姆仍然盯着史波克不放，他的热情急剧消褪，烦恼随之涌上心头，很明显，他的大副在故意躲避他的视线。该死的到底怎么回事？  
  
“柯克？”  
  
史波克是不是出于某个原因在生气？也许他对本∙芬尼的事并没有吉姆所想的那么无所谓？  
  
“柯克。”  
  
“怎么？什么？”  
  
一秒钟的停顿，接着莫斯重重叹了口气。  
  
“算了。好吧。我明白了。我们昨天说什么来着？忘了吧。所有一切。这不会成功的。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
吉姆重重跌回椅子里，感到体内的空气似乎被抽空了。“这不会成功，你什么意思？”  
  
  
“请具体解释下，”史波克从椅子里稍微往前倾身，双手紧扣搁在大腿上。毫无疑问这是个下意识的举动，因为他的瓦肯耳朵能够完美地听清任何一个单词，而且，十指紧扣与合乎逻辑有个毛关系？  
  
“我没法只把你们看做同事。这毫无说服力。我也不可能让所有人无视你们之间的亲密纽带。在你俩中随便哪位打算给我来上一篇有关友谊的大胆演说前，先乖乖闭嘴听我说。”  
  
总算这一次，俩人同时服从了律师的命令。从吉姆的角度出发，他是出自笼罩全身的惊恐，以致四肢僵硬无法动弹，而非面临危机时让他头脑清醒，肾上腺素爆发的恐惧。他不擅长处理这种微妙的。。。感情方面的。。。东西。他不知道该如何应付，眼下，哪怕片刻纠结的思考对他都是种考验。  
  
“不管是不是友谊，或是不是恋爱，我现在都要从等式里把它抹去。忘记让你俩保持距离的话吧。算了，还是别忘记那话，一定要记得举止表现正常。。。就像，普通朋友间的举止。但从现在开始，我们必须看得比那个可笑的推论要更远。如果检察官想要提起这事，我们就说‘你太荒唐了。’ 如果他们声称你们正处在一段恋爱关系里，我们就说 ‘那和本案无关。’  但我不想冒险，让这事反过来对我们不利。为不可避免的事辩论毫无意义；我确定爱丽儿从某个角度来说，会利用这事来伤害你们，如果她聪明的话，她会找到办法让这事看上去像—”  
  
“等等。”吉姆的胃像浸入了冰窖里，接着感到一阵绞痛。“等等。爱丽儿？”  
  
“对的，我正想告诉你们。星际舰队指定这位年轻的检察官负责本案。。。坦白说，我不确定他们在玩什么把戏，因为她看上去只有我一半年纪大，离从法学院毕业最多也就2年功夫，也许3年—”  
  
“爱丽儿∙肖，” 吉姆打断了他，语气刻板无奇。

“是的。有什么问题吗？”  
  
“吉姆曾认识她，”史波克主动补充到。“她似乎对他有罗曼蒂克的感情。”  
  
“什么？”莫斯看上去活像刚经历了次中风。  
  
“不！什么？不。这不是。。。完全不是那么回事，”吉姆迅速插嘴。他瞪着史波克，突然感到孤独，还有。。。受伤的感觉 —出于某个原因。史波克依然拒绝和他眼神相交。“我们大概1年前在夜店见过，但那不是。。。从来没有发生过任何事。。。什么都没发生过。”  
  
“我道歉，”史波克静静地说。他微微垂下头，那一刻似乎变得非常人类；他盯着自己膝盖的样子，几乎可以称之为惭愧。。。或是尴尬。至少的至少，是困惑的感觉。“我之前。。。误解了。”  
  
可是。。。史波克？尴尬或者困惑？绝无可能。  
  
见鬼，他到底出什么问题了？  
  
“那是。。。我是说，她只是邀请我跳舞。”吉姆降低音量，焦急地朝他的朋友凑过去。“我说了 ‘不’，记得吗？我们刚才还在谈这事，怎么。。。” 到底有什么改变了？1小时前他和史波克还合作打败了（算是吧）一个共同的敌人，到底发生什么事，让这个瓦肯人突然对和他在一起变得不舒服起来？  
  
如果吉姆把手按到史波克的肩上会不会太怪了？  
  
莫斯深深吸了口气，稳住呼吸，不耐烦地用指关节敲打着桌面。  
  
“抱歉。史波克先生，请离开房间一下；我想和柯克舰长谈谈。”  
  
“没问题。我不介意，让他待着。”  
  
显然，他想都没想就这么说了，因为史波克的离开通常意味着坏消息，不过他说完就意识到，也许单独听听律师对他说的话并非坏事。  
  
他总算暂时扔下这场小小的危机，莫斯坚决地摇摇头。  
  
“我很抱歉，史波克先生，但这是必要的。”  
  
心事重重的迹象幽灵般地浮现在史波克的肢体语言上，虽然只是一闪而逝的事，他只用了一个流畅的动作就从椅子里站起身来。瓦肯人心里绝对有事，通常那个石雕般的身影绝不会流露出其主人丝毫的内心风暴。  
  
“你希望我等在外面吗？”  
  
“是的，指挥官。”莫斯点点头。“等会儿我也想和你单独聊聊。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
史波克转身离去时，吉姆暗自希望他能碰碰瓦肯人的肩膀，哪怕那会让史波克感到轻微的不适。。。吉姆明白，史波克会知道那个手势代表着安慰，就那么解释的。  
  
“过几分钟见—”  
  
房门嘶嘶地在他身后关闭，吉姆没感到愠怒，只感到自己正可怜兮兮地盯着史波克留下的背影，好像他就像患了相思病的狗狗或其他同样惨兮兮的生物。如果真正烦到史波克的正是他爱黏人的态度怎么办？如果史波克最终意识到这一切都是吉姆的错怎么办？  
  
这场审讯把他们的脑子都搞乱了。  
  
控制住自己，柯克。他需要迅速从挫败的心情中恢复过来；他明白自己已太过依赖他的大副；他需要收手，记住自己是谁，那隐喻中的太阳并不会因为该死的史波克指挥官上升或陨落。  
  
“柯克。”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
莫斯夸张地打了个手势，叹了口气。  
  
“我认为我们可以击败这些指控。”  
  
“呃。。。是吗？”  
  
“我认为难度很大，而且耗费时间，但我们会赢的。我们当然会赢。人们欣赏你尊敬你，迄今为止你在舰队中备受赞赏—”  
  
“我完全没那么想过。”  
  
“真的？” 莫斯的眉头都快挑到发际线了。“我听说你是最受青睐的舰长之一。”  
  
“那也许是网络传言给你的印象。。。但那不是真的。我不是。。。我还在学习中。显而易见的。很多老兵都清楚这点。他们中大多数人是。。。能不能说对此‘厌倦’了。。。还有些人并不喜欢。”  
  
“呣。”  
  
他不会在这个问题上栽跟头。他不打算问—“什么？”  
  
见鬼的。  
  
“没什么。在我看来，只是。。。也许你比你所想的更受欢迎。”  
  
听闻此言，吉姆哼了一声摇摇头。  
  
“这么说，有人看到你们俩在接吻是怎么回事？”  
  
哦。。。上帝。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你听见我说的话了。”  
  
吉姆呻吟起来。  
  
“这是个玩笑。这绝对是个玩笑，是不是？”  
  
“我真希望是玩笑，柯克舰长。抱歉的是，这不是。谣言已经漫天飞了。。。这不是件好事。大概一周后，媒体记者就会赶到泰尔塔—”  
  
“媒体？可我认为—！”  
  
“—在审讯正式开始前，我不想在网上看到更多的爱情故事了。”  
  
“你的幽默感逊毙了。”  
  
“柯克，拜托了。”  
  
他实在忍不住了；重重一拳砸在桌上，然后站起来，大力撞到椅子往后倒去。“我们当然没有。。。！妈的！我恨这个！我恨这所有的一切！这太。。。你们这些人，你们愚蠢的假设还有。。。！这让我堕落！堕落！过去我一直痛恨那些自我堕落的家伙！我想要做什么事，但每次我为之努力时，看上去似乎让形势对我们更糟了，还有史波克。。。哦不，请不要告诉史波克。”他突然俯下身越过桌面，清楚他正换上自己最坦率，最恳求的表情，眼睛瞪得滚圆。“拜托，我不想让他知道这些。”  
  
莫斯和他对视的眼神冷静而克制。“你明白，他要么已经隔门听见，要么他最终会自己发现。”  
  
“我明白。但求你了。。。就现在，别说出去。史波克不需要更多的复杂感情了，除了他早已承受的那些。。。我不希望添加更多的负担。。。这整团乱麻都是瓦肯人的噩梦。”  
  
“我肯定确实如此。”  
  
吉姆不喜欢律师说话的语气，好像他知道某些吉姆不清楚的事，但这一次，他下定决心不上钩。  
  
“听着，柯克。我想要和你单独谈，因为我感觉这对我们一次性澄清这场审讯中最重要的事情很有用。”  
  
‘来了’，吉姆思索着。‘你是否暗中对你的大副有股热情，还有被压抑的炽热爱情。。。？’  
  
“每次你想要无视规矩时，会如何应付登陆规章？”  
  
哦。什么？  
  
这问题出乎意料。  
  
“这就是你最后的问题？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
他耸耸肩。“听着，我喜欢外勤任务。规章制度里没有规定不允许舰长指挥外勤行动，当我登陆星球时，没什么比建议我的。。。船上的大副代理舰长一职更合适的命令了。我承认我经常带着史波克下去，但那因为他是船上最好的科学官。就算如此，我们也并非总是一起出外勤。”  
  
“我明白了。我意思不是这个，我是说当存在潜在危险的场合，或者遇到条例6.2所规定的情况下。。。？你得承认那看着很不利。”  
  
条例6.2 A规定了基于星舰上大副的身体状况，而无法传送其下去星球，多少也禁止舰长被传送下去，以防两位高级军官同时脱离任务，并/或卷入危险的形势。条例6.2B进一步扩大了该条款的适用范围，基于上述同个理由，规定如果大副被传送下星球并无法返回时，舰长不被允许参与搜寻拯救行动。  
  
严格意义上来说，吉姆已数次违反了这条，他自己也清楚。  
  
“可那条规定是傻逼，”他不由自主地说到。“基本上，如果史波克陷入了险境，而我当时早已在星球上，我亲自去救他就没问题。。。但如果当时我在船上的话，我就不能去救他？”  
  
“我不是说条例6.2有道理，柯克。我是说你在清楚明白条例内容的前提下，数次违反条例。”  
  
“呃。”  
  
“史波克先生也是如此。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
他试着去回忆。。。没错，确实有几次，史波克曾被传送下去参与营救活动。。。吉姆允许自己露出一丝微笑。他还记得史波克在实验室里告诉他，自己是如何拿到起诉清单的，以及“我相信你总是对我存有这个印象，不管形势如何，我总会遵循规章行事。。。”  
  
“我们可以就此展开争论，” 莫斯的语调里带着股安抚人心的信心。“别担心，我已着手调查其他舰长的工作记录—”  
  
“等等，你有权那么做吗？”  
  
“—我还发现了一种有趣的模式，许多事例都会对你所犯的错误提供正面支持。我不认为这清单能够自证其说，把史波克先生从现任企业号上的职位调走并派去另一艘星舰。”  
  
“很好。谢谢。”  
  
莫斯露出一丝笑意，带着点屈尊俯就的味道。“我只是做本职工作。”  
  
吉姆转转眼珠，不过这是第一次，他感到也许自己可以信任这个男人。  
  
“这么说。。。这就是你想要和我单独谈的话题？”  
  
“是的，差不多就是这些。午饭后再见，好吗？”  
  
“好。”  
  
吉姆大步走向门口，急切地想要和史波克聊聊，到底对方在困扰什么（以迂回曲折，令人光火的方式，毫无疑问的，看看史波克要花多久才肯承认他感到‘困扰’），不过就在这时。。。  
  
“柯克？稍等片刻。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“这些。。。指控。用来军事审判似乎太无辜了点。它更适合写一封警告文件，你不认为吗？”  
  
吉姆的手指在门口控制板处逡巡，但他没有回头。他当然考虑过这个可能性。就在史波克对他解释指控的具体内容时（哦，也许在他结束恐慌之后），他当然就此考虑过了。他只是没想过军方律师会正面询问他。  
  
“是的。我想到了。”  
  
“我坦率说吧，詹姆士。你是否知道军部里有人对你持有怨恨？这种事很容易安排，当然了，严格说来，你确实违反了规章条例。。。只需要指出这些以确保安排场审讯。但你不是第一个这么做的舰长，也不会是最后一个，所以我不太确定这场审讯的目的到底什么。。。不计成败地希望你失去一切，把你同史波克先生拆开，在你俩先前备受赞扬，无懈可击的履历上平添一笔污迹？还是故意利用丑闻抹黑星际舰队海报男的名声，借此毁灭舰队本身？”  
  
“请别那样叫我—”  
  
“想在你脸上看到最大的恐惧，迫使你承认你有多脆弱？还是为了帮助你？”  
  
吉姆的双手紧握成拳，他又一次感受到那股愤怒，那股不合逻辑的怒火直奔。。。整个世界，直奔世界对他的不公，因为他找不到其他任何事物可以专注精神。  
  
“他们不该把史波克拖进来，”他最后咬牙切齿地说。“如果只是为了这个目的，有点。。。警告什么的。如果只是委婉含蓄地试图修理我，使我变得更好，更冷静，更超脱，我不清楚。他们把史波克卷进来就是犯了大错。如果他们大费周折只为公开诽谤我大副的名誉，试图把他从我的船上弄走，从我。。。如果他们对他那么干。。。”  
  
“。。。哦？你会让他们不好过？”  
  
吉姆狠狠砸下开门密码，房门嘶嘶地打开了。  
  
“不会。但我会让他们非常恼火。”

  
x

  
  
史波克正等在外面，后背靠着远端的墙壁上，但没有真正碰到墙面，一只手紧紧抓住另一只手腕，姿态生硬地笔直站着，丝毫没有透露出疲惫的迹象。吉姆走过来时，他的眼睛忽闪着回到他身上，然后直视前方。  
  
“嗨。”  
  
“舰长。”  
  
一个礼貌的颔首，然后他跨过吉姆身边，步伐比平时稍微快了点，这等于在高声警告吉姆，史波克正竭尽所能地想从他身边逃开。  
  
“等等。”  
  
他的胳膊赶在大脑发挥作用前就伸了出去，直直抓住了史波克的腕子，逼使瓦肯人要么掰开他的手，要么让吉姆在他身后踉跄跟着。  
  
史波克停下了脚步，现在他们站到了一条线上，彼此面对面，吉姆专注地凝视史波克的脸，而后者只是瞪着前方。  
  
“看着我，”吉姆脱口而出，恐惧与愤怒同时混进了他的语调。他正紧张焦虑，情绪快到了极限，而他需要史波克；他无法一个人面对这一切。  
  
“不怎么像是合乎逻辑的要求，舰长。”史波克冷静地回答。不过他还是转回了视线，眼神戒备，脸上小心翼翼地维持了空白表情，毫无疑问掩盖了某些未知的情绪。  
  
“告诉我哪里不对劲。”很显然，好声好气地询问之前就不管用了，现在他只能直接下令。好吧，他把这一切归因于过去几天带来的压力，以及史波克的下巴因怒意而紧绷的模样，真是奇怪且让人分心的景色。  
  
“先放开我。没有必要求助于身体攻击。”  
  
吉姆移到一边，现在他们站得更近了，他的肩膀蹭过史波克的前胸，他立刻注意到史波克的肌肉因为这个接触而紧绷起来。他突然很感谢灯光明亮的楼梯处空无一人，他们也没有其他工作要做，因为至少现在，他可以瞪着史波克，放开他大副的手腕，但不给他奢侈的个人空间，同时吉姆还得克制想扇自己几巴掌的冲动（没错，他可以像某专家一样多线程工作）。  
  
“解释。”  
  
“请站远点。”  
  
“我在担心你，史波克！你怎么就不明白？”  
  
“请站远点，吉姆。”  
  
吉姆几乎无法掩饰自己挫败的呻吟，他退开两步，伸手狠狠钯着头发，怒气无法抑制。  
  
“我很抱歉碰了你。不过。。。不过到底出什么事了？我是说。。。我们之前还好好的，突然你就回到疏远的。。。是我做什么让你不高兴了？你可以告诉我，史波克，没问题的，我明白有时我们无法理解彼此，也许我哪里冒犯到你了？只是。。。告诉我如何弥补，我会的，不过求你了。请让我来弥补。如果是我可以帮忙的事。。。？”  
  
史波克保持静默的时间似乎永无休止，他黑色眼眸注视吉姆的样子，让后者似乎想要收回刚才说的话，并请史波克看别的方向，拜托了，因为这有点太过了，因为吉姆无法移动；四肢被锁死在当下的姿势中，连呼吸都太过干扰，太过大惊小怪，这么说也许呼吸也没必要了。。。？  
  
他闭上了眼睛，此时此刻，他将说‘我希望大幅减少我们之间互动的频率和时间。’ 而他将无法接受，史波克真正疏远他？没门，不行，那不可以发生。。。  
  
接着有只温暖的手掌触到了他的上臂，再次紧紧握住了他；他甚至没有听到对方上前一步，该死的偷偷摸摸的杂种，然后是史波克深沉的嗓音，柔软而充满。。。悔意？  
  
“我很抱歉。我不该为眼下自己的问题而责怪你。。。我不想传递错误的印象。”  
  
吉姆睁开双眼，微微笑了笑，一股强有力的宽慰感席卷了全身，差点让他战栗起来。“好吧，那就是关键所在，明白没？当你不想表露任何情绪的时候，我很容易就明白你在藏着什么心事。”  
  
他几乎漏过了稍纵即逝的惊讶表情。  
  
“你真有洞察力，吉姆，”史波克说到。  
  
“而某人确实也会赞美。你肯定知道如何让一个舰长感到自己很特别。”  
  
就像他预计会发生的一样，听到这句话，对方可爱的稍稍皱起了眉。但接着史波克扬起了一条眉毛，吉姆高兴地看到他又回复了原样，他几乎想要拥抱对方，不过那举动事实上一定很傻。  
  
“介意告诉我吗？”  
  
“你想讨论是什么让我产生更为疏离的情感？”  
  
“我可以远远抛开感情！我完全可以！”  
  
他们对着彼此莞尔而笑（吉姆在笑，史波克。。。则以他独有的方式），那感觉更好，一切都没有说出口，一个私下的玩笑，只有他俩理解的亲密时刻，在过去几分钟的时间里，吉姆一直想念这感觉，让他几乎感到恐慌的想法似乎有点傻乎乎。不过接着史波克又开口了。  
  
“我相信莫斯先生正在等我。”  
  
“哦。。。是的。我忘记了。”  
  
他彻底忘了。  
  
哎呦？  
  
“这么说。。。我可以等你。如果你想的话。”  
  
“那没有必要，你还没机会参观基地设施。”  
  
吉姆确实很想去探险一番，没错，但他宁可和史波克一起去，以便随时调戏他。  
  
“你也没有，”他指出。  
  
“那没有必要，”史波克重复着。“我将，不管怎么说，我会在中休进餐后找你。”  
  
这不是个问句。  
  
“中休进餐？说真的？说‘午餐’这个词你会死吗，会不会？”  
  
“因为说个单词而死是极度不可能的，吉姆。”  
  
这是个笑话。吉姆得意洋洋地笑了起来，拍了拍对方的胳膊。“很好，很好，待会见。”  
  
他最终意识到史波克老练地避开了直接回答他到底哪里不对劲的问题，不过那没关系。每个人都应该拥有私生活。  
  
显而易见，吉姆总会搞清楚的，因为如果有事让史波克感到不舒服，吉姆总会找出根源并直接面对，不过他总是可以等待。  
  
他倔的像头驴。


	8. 第七章：真相疑云

**第七章：真相疑云**

**( **Obscuris Vera Involvens)****

 

  
  
和苏鲁及老骨头共进午餐前，他还有1小时的闲暇时间。

他沿着走廊溜达到了电梯前，吉姆觉得是时候去拜访下似乎所有人都津津乐道，名声显赫的科学部了，虽然对他来说听来更像是技术行话，比如翻成‘观察植物生长’（更长的版本是‘观察植物如何生长，并且加以记录’）。

直接按下6号甲板的按钮后，他靠到圆形电梯的内壁上，沮丧地叹了口气，那是他绝不会在公开场合表露的情绪。他思念他的星舰。他思念当舰长，还有他的船员。他思念执行任务。他想要形势回到先前没那么复杂的时候。确切地说，不是说那时一切都单纯，但他和史波克的关系最终变得更为顺滑，他们成为了朋友。。。他曾如此快乐，在史波克第一次对他说“你要我以‘朋友的身份’和你说话，这不合逻辑。我是。。。永远是你的朋友，因此我无法以任何其他身份和你说话。” 没错。。。那天真是太美好了。

他想要回到过去那个不会靠着墙长吁短叹，不会牢骚不停当讨厌鬼的柯克。

他忽然莫名地记起了想问史波克的问题，关于父子俩通话后，他父亲对于这场折磨的反应，但最后因为蠢蛋本∙芬尼而忘了。狗屎。当个好朋友，柯克。他不清楚瓦肯最高议会是否愿意支持史波克。。。但有个声音告诉他，那不太可能。他们自己就有一大堆事要处理，无论如何，他们无法否认史波克拥有感情，他曾经因为‘感情受挫’还自行交出指挥权。

那一次吉姆也参与其中。。。

“柯克舰长？”

哦，他甚至没有留神电梯门早开了。太好了。真是个'好'兆头。

“抱歉。”吉姆侧身想要过去，却突然发现他认识对方。“嗯。。。”

“是我。。。卢卡斯？”

当然了，昨天导航员还在和他说话。“没错！嗨。”

不幸的是，他的性感妹妹，玛拉，似乎不在附近，不过卢卡斯还有其他3个朋友；2个是导航员，像吉姆一样身着黄衫（吉姆没有携带任何平民服装，他也看不出有必要复制一批），还有1个穿着科学官的蓝色制服。

“很荣幸见到你，长官。”

“拜托，没必要那样。。。”吉姆急促地回答。卢卡斯微笑起来。

“好吧。你打算拜访科学部吗？”

“呃，是的，我最好查看下那边的喧哗是为。。。” 他偷偷摸摸想越过卢卡斯的肩膀望向远处的楼梯，他可以清楚地听到那边的嘈杂。不幸的是，虽然吉姆并不矮，但卢卡斯太高了，他只能匆匆瞥见人造阳光透过玻璃门洒进左边，那里应是更大的房间。

“事实上，我们正在午休，” 卢卡斯的一个朋友说，脸上挂着试探性的微笑。他是个科学官。“ 如果你想的话，可以和我们一起来。我们正打算去娱乐室F。”

“没错，”卢卡斯在旁边帮腔。“没错，一定要加入我们！你以后也可以来这里的，对吗？”

“哦。呃。。。”面对4张急切的脸孔，吉姆不忍心拒绝。不管怎么说，他更喜欢娱乐室的游戏而非独自参观科学部；他可以以后和史波克一起去。而且，他有点像要证明给这些家伙看，他没有可怜兮兮或需要被人照顾，他可以自己照顾好自己。“好吧。当然了，谢谢。”

“太好了！”年轻的科学官鼓起掌来。

没过多久，卢卡斯就领着他走过由更多霓虹灯照亮的楼道，来到一间大型娱乐室。和企业号上的同类房间比，这里更为宽敞，每堵墙上都嵌着大屏幕，每张桌都在玩游戏；这里有吉姆已知的任何游戏，此外还有更多他没见过的。军官们人头攒动，当然了，建造这些放松神经，让人忘却烦恼的地方说得通，不然在漫长的任务期间，人们会感受到共同生活的压力。虽然基地本身就很大，但释放某些压力仍有必要，因此才建造这个地方，此外还有酒吧，运动中心，泳池等等。

吉姆感到一阵轻松，考虑到这里根本没人注意他，他吹了声口哨，打算承认这里给他留下了深刻印象。“哇。”

“棒极了，是不是？你想玩虚拟交互游戏吗？阿莱克斯在玩一个叫Fizz B'in的游戏！”

“从没听说过，不过我愿意试一下。”

毕竟，也许这样也不坏。吉姆允许自己稍微放松一点，笑容里也带上了真正的兴趣。科学官阿莱克斯，冲着他咧开嘴笑，然后直奔最近的桌子。。。

就在此时，整个世界乱套了。

起初是一种刺耳的振动，吉姆军靴的每一寸都感受到了，接着是一声高音频的哀鸣，刺激的吉姆有些喘不过气来；再之后，墙上所有的屏幕纷纷爆开落下、人群摔倒或被烧伤的尖叫声被墙壁反弹回来，吉姆笨拙地从地上爬起身，挣扎着站稳，腹部并未痊愈的伤口再次感到尖锐的痛楚，他被四散的烟尘呛得咳嗽不已。

“到底是—”

四周一片混乱；明亮的灯光都已熄灭，只有暗红色的应急灯还在工作，屏幕不断四溅的火花在屋内投下了混乱的阴影。人们呼叫着朋友的名字，伤者因为痛苦而尖叫。

吉姆四处打量，努力想弄清损害的程度。受害者数量众多，不过根据呻吟和哭叫声，似乎表明他们都还活着。

重要的事先做；通知医务室，找出其他各处是否也发生同样的事。当他意识到其他甲板层也可能受影响时，一种尖锐的痛苦突然爆发了。。。他竭力使自己恢复理智。别想太多。冷静。超然。这是他仍能完美掌握的技巧，不幸的是，身为舰长，他有足够多的机会进行实践。

他注意到有2个军官，一男一女，正试图手动操作房门控制以便打开大门，但他们没有成功。这种情况可以理解，系统失灵时整个基地的安全性被放在首要考虑，也意味着，很可能这是个独立事件。下一步可能是环境系统控制，但眼下至少引力设置仍然完好无损。

大量屏幕夸张的炸裂现象早已提醒他，那是因电路过载引起的，但他需要知道这间屋子是否是主干线的一部分，这样才能确定他们是否处在需要后备电力的险境中。

他挣扎着站起身，腹部的剧痛短暂地模糊了他的视野。

“嗨，你们都还好吗？”

跟他一起进来的4个男人都倒在了地板上，蓝衫的阿莱克斯正抱着脑袋，他撞到了桌角；吉姆看到有条血迹沿着他的下巴淌了下来。

“我们还活着，”另一个穿黄衫的军官呻吟着。

“有人知道这房间是否连在主电路上？”

“没有，”卢卡斯畏缩着站起来。“主电路通过9，10号甲板，这里是14号。”

“很好。” 事实上，这消息太好了。那意味着这里可能是唯一发生电路过载的地方，他砰砰直跳的心脏稍稍稳定了一点。“我们需要通讯器，应急系统应该启动了，但我需要通知医务室，以应付潜在的伤者。”

“等等，通讯系统怎么样了？”

吉姆朝门口墙上已被烧焦，尚在冒烟的装置点点头。它已经毫无用处了。

“狗屎。”

他再次环顾四周，注意到人群开始以伤者为中心聚集成团，掌握急救技术的人正在指导他们的同伴。

“有人有通讯器吗？”

听到他的喊叫，所有人突然安静了下来，转头盯着他。吉姆意识到那些困惑的瞪视继而转为认出他后的惊讶，他努力甩掉不自然的感觉。跳上一张桌子以吸引人群。“我们需要联络医务室，寻求帮助。”

“我已经呼叫了。”一个看似精明能干的军官紧张地说到，他看着比吉姆年长几岁，但没有丝毫狼狈的迹象。

“好极了。干得好。不过，如果有人可以借给我他们的通讯器，我的首席医官和他的手下可以帮忙—”

“给。”

一个金发有些烧焦的女子迅速把自己的通讯器递给了他，然后回到她倒下的朋友身边，后者棕色的发卷里满是玻璃渣和粘稠的深红色。

“谢谢。”

吉姆强迫自己转开视线，暂时抛弃情感。他回头清晰地对房里所有人大声说到。“听好了。在警卫打开门前，我们无法打开它，但一旦他们来了，就可以进到房间里来，这是毫无疑问的。为防万一破门而入需要相位枪，我们必须远离离门口最近的地方。”

让他宽慰的是，他的命令立刻得到了执行。未受伤的人们迅速帮助那些意识清醒或不清醒的伤员转移，刚试图打开大门的一男一女也悄悄离开了门口。

“很好。我们目前所要做的就是好好坐上1分钟，一切都会好起来的，我保证。” 他尝试用自己最有安抚力的舰长口吻说话，希望他的嗓音并非如自己听到的那样沙哑如沙尘。

最后，他断定眼下再没有需要他独有的技巧下令立即执行的行动了（老骨头对此观点会指出，他就像某个毫无自卫意识的人，不过你懂的，技术能力什么的）他飞快地打开借来的通讯器。

就在此时，很不幸的，随着刚才一小股肾上腺素的急剧消褪，吉姆的膝盖再也无法支撑身体了。他毫无风度地摔了下来，双腿交叉地坐在桌上，竭力抵抗着因之前突然移动而造成的体侧撕伤，从而形成的双重痛苦，他清楚自己需要保持一个能指挥大局的镇定表象。

尽管他的全身都在大声抗议这种压力，吉姆毫不迟疑，也非出于自负地明白，这些人偶尔会朝他瞄上一眼，他们需要看到他维持冷静；事实就是如此，下意识的自我安慰行为，他还明白自己得再坚持一会，不用很久，直到他能呼。。。

“柯克呼叫麦考伊。”他嘎声说到。必须坚持住。

“我是麦考伊！”

听到朋友的声音，他从未如此高兴。

“老骨头！娱乐室F有紧急状况，有点像线路故障导致大面积的过载，出现了重伤人员。辅助系统似乎仍在工作，但如果主干线受损的话，我不清楚它们还能维持多久。我注意到这里有人二度烧伤，甚至是三度烧伤，没法确定。没有死亡。。。目前为止没有。”

“我们收到警报了，理查森主任早已动身协调救助事宜。” 麦考伊听上去压力重重，语气生硬，吉姆对那个语气再熟悉不过了。“主线路没事，我们只接到了一个来自你这层甲板上某个私人房间的报警电话，我想其他人没有受伤。别担心，救援队正在赶来的路上。”

“谢谢。很好。”呼吸变得有点点痛苦。“柯克完毕。”

“吉姆，等等！你还好吗？”

“再好不过了。”

“你在说谎吗？”

他开始咳嗽时用手盖住了麦克风。“我很好，老骨头！回去救死扶伤吧！”

“那是当然。等会得给你做检查，我很肯定。”

“没错。”

“麦考伊完毕。”

通讯器啪地合上，吉姆意识到他不得不打破自己‘如果你不去看它，它就不会痛’的规则了，他得查看下伤口。小心翼翼地拉高自己的衬衫，让他大大松口气的是，虽然仍然痛得要命，但那里没有流血，。

这就意味着他现在可以呼叫——

“见鬼，你怎么了？”

一个红衣女子（他觉得就是刚才试图打开门禁系统的那个）正弯下腰来查看他的伤口，刚好给了吉姆极佳的视野一览紧身裙内的胸前风光；但尽管这是个不错的散心方法，但还无法让他忘却内心深处急切的揪心感，他热切地希望她能够走开。

“说来话长。开门不顺利，是吗？”

“是的，系统都烧坏了，我们也没有安全手套或其他工具撬开它。”

她刚探直身子，和她一起的男人胳膊就充满占有欲地搂上她的腰，那几乎就是在尖叫“退后！”了。吉姆想要呻吟。地上那么多流血的伤员，这个傻逼却在担心他会偷走他的女友？没开玩笑吗？

但他还是放下了衬衫，遮住肋骨处显然带有挑逗意味的裸露肌肤，琢磨着眼下可不是吵架的好时机。那女人用嘴型做了个厌恶的表情，朝他皱着眉。

“我是医学院预科生，那里的皮肤看起来不太自然。组织细胞再生需要卧床休息，你清楚的，对吗？下周你至少要做到行动谨慎，否则会留下伤疤。”

难道每个学医的人都有“我是你老妈”情结 ？上帝啊。

“当然了。既然你是医学预科生，你该查看一下他的伤势。”他往下指指阿莱克斯。“他撞到了头。”

老妈医生立刻跪下去检查科学官，后者正在2个朋友的帮助下靠在桌腿边，她的男朋友则去帮助那个借通讯器给吉姆的金发女孩，他撕下衬衫用来帮忙止血。也许不全是个傻逼，吉姆不情愿地承认。

“嗨，卢卡斯，二级系统怎么。。。？” 他没说完就住了嘴，他正对着空气说话。卢卡斯已经不在了，在烟雾弥漫的微弱亮光下，吉姆无法在一大堆只能辨认轮廓的人群里找到他。也许他正去寻找通讯器呼叫他妹妹。

好吧，这就是了。他总算有了喘息的片刻时间，但他来不及喘上一口，就打开通讯器拨通了莫斯的办公室。

“柯克呼叫法务部。纳撒尼尔∙莫斯。”

漫长而恐惧的一刻，无人接听。

“喂？”

“柯克？我是莫斯！你在第14号甲板附近吗？”

“史波克在哪里？”

但是他早已明白了。在莫斯开口前，他的直觉就告诉了他答案。

“他刚走。有人电话报警。。。发生了点事故，他说他打算去帮忙—”

“不！这里太危险了！告诉他去—”

“等等，你也在那里？出什么事了？你还好吗？”

“该死的，你不该让他那么做！他一点都没有自我保护的意识，那个品德高尚的笨蛋。。。！”

吉姆狠狠朝他坐的桌上砸了一拳，想象着史波克愚蠢的善良（由肾上腺素及栩栩如生的想象结合而成，令人难忘的抽象现实主义）。

“他走了，詹姆士！我待在办公室里，以防万一有人来电话，我不知道哪里—”

他挂断了电话，滑下了桌子，有些站立不稳。地板有些倾斜，他踉跄了几步，瞬间想到了重力装置是否出了问题，但接着他就意识到自己的平衡感糟透了，他站着的时候有些摇晃。

“哦！詹姆士！”

吉姆疲惫地转向来话者的方向。是卢卡斯，正朝着他跑来，在他身边减速停下。

“你确定自己没事吗？你看上去好像快要昏倒了！”

“我很好。别担心，嗨，玛拉还行吗？”

导航员张口刚想回答—

“所有人员注意。”

一个声音在室内炸开，吉姆不得不掩住耳朵；声音刺耳且毫无必要的高分贝。说话者一定在大吼。

“我是安保主管海斯，请离开房门。”

一大块区域早已被清空，娱乐室的两扇门在相反的两个方向，远离房间中心区域，大部分人都聚集在那一带。

“10，9，8。。。”

屋内所有人都意识到他们终于等来了救援，空气里似乎弥漫着一股发自内心的放松气氛，有2个军官甚至轻声庆贺起来。吉姆注意到其中一个肩膀明显脱臼，乌鸦嘴。

“7，6，5，4—”

机械声猛然停止了。

一片寂静后，空气里升起了一片惊恐和紧张。

“出什么事了？” 有个年轻的少尉轻声问到。一块有机玻璃扎入了他的前臂。

“有人找到了不用爆炸装置就能打开门的方法。”吉姆自信地宣布，虽然他明白，也许事实上，如果探测到有针对安保系统的新威胁，那他们最终将无法打开房门。“给开门的伙计们一点时间重来吧。”

随着时钟滴答飞逝，寂静的压力越来越浓重，只有偶尔爆发的电路嘶嘶声及线路火花才能打破一片死寂。

就在这时。。。

背后传来一个明确无误的金属吱嘎声，从另一个入口处，不是吉姆进来的那扇门。所有人都伸长脖子看个究竟，当然吉姆也不例外。

他震惊过度的大脑无法处理眼睛接受到的信息。

“天啊。。。”卢卡斯呢喃着。

背对亮光处的一个身影正以非人类可及的力量，徒手将双层门拉开，就像吉姆小时候爱读的那些超级英雄一样。

“那是。。。”

“哦，我的上帝。。。”

“那是史波克指挥官。”

“那个瓦肯人。即将受审的那个。”

“他怎么能做到的？”

史波克的胳膊缓慢但确实无疑地朝两旁推开，将门扭曲扩大到足够使楼道处耀眼的灯光射进昏暗房间的程度。吉姆完全僵在原地，内心一部分意识到其他人也有同样的感觉；惊愕，震惊的表情浮现在每一张脸上，没人觉得史波克实际上可能需要帮忙。因为很显然，他每天都毫不费力地完成同样的事，他可以在睡梦里完成，柔软的瓦肯身体毫无紧绷感。

等到缺口足够大，2个红衫男子在门板间插入一个抗拉工具，以避免房门再次关闭，然后史波克跨进门来。他身后跟着4个安全官以及医疗队，所有的救援人员立刻四散分开，帮助那些需要帮助的人。

“可以自如行动的人必须立刻离开这里。这将给无法行动的人提供更好的救护空间。”

指挥官的语气镇定从容，他低沉，无情绪波动的嗓音既透露着一种宽慰人心的感觉，又充满权威性，毫无疲倦的影子在内。那是种要求迅速执行，立即服从的调子，就像史波克毫无疑问地清楚他的要求会得到执行一样。

有那么短暂疯狂的一瞬间，吉姆想弄明白，如果史波克用那种口吻请求，他是否会拒绝。然后他摇摇头，感觉先前的爆炸一定让他的大脑糊涂了，接着他开始帮助其他人撤离。

数秒钟后，突然一声巨响，吉姆抬起头，想要锁定来源所在。完全出乎他意料之外的是，这次是史波克僵在了原地，他的胳膊抱着先前摔落在地的监视器残骸停顿在半空中，很可能就在他看到吉姆的一刹那。

他们的视线锁住了。

时间一分分过去，吉姆不确定自己该露出怎样的表情，史波克只是盯着他，哪怕他的下巴稍显放松，整张脸仍维持着吃惊的表情。。。直到最后瓦肯人的大脑似乎自动重启，史波克张嘴，隔着分开他们的空间想要说点什么，但吉姆立刻摇摇头，用嘴型告诉他：“我很好。”

史波克稍稍皱了皱眉毛，他跨前一步，一脚踩碎了地上的监视器，很明显，他甚至都没有留神到。吉姆再次摇摇头，好奇他的朋友到底怎么了；史波克当然清楚，现在把周遭人的视线都集中到他俩身上是个馊主意，而通常情况下，他的大副几乎在生理上就对类似事敏感。

“请问，柯克舰长，你能不能。。。？”

借他通讯器的女子冲吉姆挥挥手，魔咒应声而破，迫使他的眼睛从史波克身上挪开，回到脏乱的现实中来。她正跪在她的朋友旁边，看上去护士需要有人帮忙支撑起伤员。

“当然。”他跪下来时，坚决地忽略掉刚产生的刺痛感，测试性地动了动肌肉结实的胳膊，然后尽可能轻柔地扶起失去意识的女孩。

“她会没事吗？”一行泪水划过另一个姑娘满是尘土的脸。“她刚好站在我面前，离屏幕太近了。”

护士正弯腰看她的扫描仪。“我很抱歉，现在还不好说。”

吉姆的手臂肌肉因承受的体重开始发痛，但他不打算抱怨。他故意不去看史波克眼下正在做的事，注意力集中到手头工作上更好，他们可以待会再谈。

渐渐地，嘈杂声让位于更为温和的调子，最后唯一比脚步声更高的声音就是痛苦的低声呻吟以及温柔的抚慰。安全官们进进出出；尽最大可能在废墟里清理出一条通道，以便推送伤员撤离，接着帮助医生护士离开。

在刺眼的灯照下，娱乐室一片狼藉；所有物品都覆盖着油烟，破碎设备上升起的烟雾弥漫在空气里，让吉姆的眼睛水汽氤氲，更别提先前打光后光滑可鉴的地板上如今遍布焦痕。

他们花了足足1小时小心清理，这期间吉姆拒绝离去，坚持工作，到最后，房间内只剩下他，史波克，技术专家以及几个维修室员工。门外楼道处传来窃窃私语声，不管怎样，那意味着目击证人的数量正越来越多。

“吉姆。”

他转过身面对史波克苍白的面孔。第一次，他向来衣着整洁毫无瑕疵的大副身上盖满了灰尘；干净清爽的头发因为烟灰而变为灰色，一脸的油烟污迹。总之，这个形象古怪的讨人喜欢，吉姆心不在焉地想到。

也许那些慈母样的医生本能在他身上有所褪色了。

“你没有受伤。”

那语调里似乎在暗示，如果吉姆有个缺胳膊断腿的话，那后果不堪设想。

“不，我很好。”他澄清道，虽然史波克严格意义上来说没有问这个问题。

“幸运而已。在这个房间里受伤的潜在风险大概是78.9%。”

吉姆好奇史波克到底怎么算出这个概率来的，但他决定不予评论，既然他的大副看着他的眼神无疑紧张又不可原谅。

“你一定要去医务室，”史波克继续道。他的双眼显得更为黝黯，那通常意味着他正在发火。吉姆偷偷希望至少这次他不会成为对方感情起伏的焦点，虽然过去每当吉姆（毫无必要的，但难以置信地耍英雄，以吉姆自己的方式）导致最后不得不在医务室待上一段日子时，史波克总会生气。

“现在那里一定人潮涌动了，史波克，我可以等等再去。”

“你需要—”

“我们别这样做，拜托。”他的回答赢来了对方死死绷紧的下巴以及狠狠压低的眉头，等同于史波克的死亡之瞪，不过吉姆，生来就是叛逆者，毫不示弱地回瞪了过去。

“舰长，这不是实事求是的—”

“合乎逻辑的思考下。”

“当你也许需要医疗救助时，拒绝是不合逻辑的。” 言词本身并不尖锐，但史波克成功地把自己的反感传递给了他的舰长，好像不是巧合，而是吉姆自己的愚笨和莽撞导致爆炸。

这家伙有时总能找到方法，让自己变得极其惹人厌。

“我早知道我不—”

“你不是受过培训的专业人士，你的观点在这里不可取—”

“哦，在你无所不知的神性里，你的观点显然是最好的—”

“嗨！你们俩完了没有？” 一个技术人员朝他们走过来，显然被惹烦了。“我们这里还有活要干。”

吉姆扫视了四周，这才意识到房内所有人都在用一种难以置信的眼神盯着他们。难道刚才他又表现出不可理喻的固执了？很可能。为什么有时史波克总会激他爆发出他竭力想要克服的，愚蠢强硬的性格特征来？他到底想取悦谁呢？

“抱歉。我们走了。”

那男人低声嘀咕着“该死的星际帅哥们”还有“吐槽”（是吗。。。什么？）施施然地走开了。

吉姆带着几乎无法掩盖的好奇心朝门口走去，他想要检查下史波克戴的手套如何被嵌进金属里，而史波克甚至都没注意到这点，不过当俩人视线相交时，吉姆还是放弃了，他意识到自己又在做傻事了。

“好吧，你有时表现地好像一个屈尊俯就的万宝全书先生，但我不得不承认，你之前徒手拉开那两扇门的样子很酷，”他小心翼翼地换上一副笑容。史波克凝视了他一会，然后眼神移到防止大门再次关闭的新装置上。

如果吉姆不是对史波克深有了解的话，他会认为史波克正有点点害羞。但是当然了，那个看法是。。。极其不合逻辑的。

“你总能找到方法，让自己陷入最后总是一成不变地损害健康的境地里。”他最后说到。

“嗨，我可不是存心那样做的。”吉姆装腔作势地斥责他，语气里再也没有热度了。他早就发现史波克显然对某事非常不安，他甚至可以猜测那肯定和他对旁人的同情及担忧的感情有关，他不得不压制那类感情但发现那很困难，甚至难以做到。史波克关爱生命。。。所有瓦肯人都那样，他们天性热爱和平，不过史波克对生命的看法稍微比天性更多上几分。那是他身上最好的特征之一。这使得他非常。。。优秀。

呃。世上一定还有更好的词语来形容，但是吉姆发现“优秀”这个词用来古怪的贴切。

“这个手法对于单纯的巧合来说，似乎过分一致了。”史波克坚持到。

吉姆转转眼珠，满心欢喜。“我真抱歉，我太不走运了，”他说到，“来吧，我们离开这里。”

就在他跨出另一步前，有人大力撞了上来。谢天谢地史波克迅速伸手撑住了他的后背，稳住他的身子，吉姆努力让自己站直，不过因为陌生人的紧紧拥抱，他无法忍住口中溜出抗议的呻吟声。

“噢！”

那头丰盈的黑色长发很快让他确认了来者身份，不过当他们分开后，当吉姆看到对方是谁时，吉姆仍然非常非常惊讶。

“你刚刚。。。？这真的发生了？”他探寻地转向史波克，试图搞清眼下的形势。“乌乎拉刚刚拥抱了我，史波克？”

不过再一次，他想要耍宝的幽默感再次在史波克简单，死板，单音节 “是的。” 下华丽地失败了。

“不许你告诉别人。”乌乎拉断然说到，不过她温柔的黑眼睛显然有不同看法。

之后她转向史波克，但并没有试图拥抱他，谢天谢地。“你还好吗？”

出于某个理由，她的语调里微微带点谴责的意思。

“线路过载发生时，我恰好在附近。”

“我知道。”

然而，史波克没有回答，为了避免这对前任情侣之间潜在的尴尬场面，吉姆指出他们应该让出过道。

“苏鲁说他会在医务室等着见吉姆，你们俩最好都去那里。”他们走向楼梯时，她抛给他一个富含深意的眼神。“所以我来这里劫持你们。”

“没错。这个拥抱就是你用来引诱我，让我产生安全错觉的办法，是不？”吉姆得意洋洋地说到。他清楚一旦他们抵达医务室，他可以躲开检查，眼下他决意顺着她的思路来。

“当然了。让你们俩觉得无助而敏感。”

“显然目的达到了。”

乌乎拉故作夸张地呻吟着。“你永远不会让我忘记这一幕，是不是？”

他们谁也不愿承认内心的真正感受，不过吉姆私下觉得自己被感动到了，不仅因为她关心他是否受伤，更因为在芸芸众生中，他从未真正预料到乌乎拉，会冲过来拥抱他。这让他对那位光彩照人的上尉顿生好感 —以一种他自己并不熟悉的方式；不熟悉是因为那好感背后没有性的意味在内（他很久之前就放弃了拐她上床的想法了），不过这样更。。。有价值，更美好。除了老骨头外，吉姆之前并没有多少朋友。

那感觉棒极了。

 

  
x

 

 

“太好了。只有几处愈合中的伤口有撕伤，还有少许肌肉撕裂。”

“但听上去不像如此—”

“你需要不间断的复查，还要一整天的卧床休息。”

“那不可能。”

不知怎么搞的，在船员们的压力下，吉姆在完全违背本人意志的情况下，被说服进入医务室让麦考伊对他进行扫描，好几次。这太让人不爽，他甚至不清楚怎么会发生这种事，前一秒他还在，“我要去餐厅吃午饭”，下一秒史波克就像在说“不”，捣什么鬼？

“该死的，听我说，”医生呻吟到。“你可能让自己受重伤，懂了吗？”

“老骨头。我会慢慢来。抱歉。”吉姆的语气立刻变得充满歉意，他意识到自己刚才又变成了一个迟钝的笨蛋。麦考伊压力很大，医务室挤满了人；宽敞的空间被挤得密不透风，各种监视器的哔哔声，低矮的天花板以及不可避免提高的嗓门。事实上，因为太挤了，他们甚至没让他任何一个朋友进来看他。

“很好，抬起手臂，我试试能否把它们接合得更牢靠一些。”

吉姆遵命照办的同时，他的思绪又飘到了那个血流不止的女人身上。据他所知，只有3位军官伤势严重，其中就包括她，4位有严重烧伤，其他人都只是小伤。但目前为止都不致命，如果运气好加上点希望，今后也不会有死亡。

埃弗雷特准将已通过扩音设备发表了声明，对基地里所有人员解释了当下的形势，确保一定会找到爆炸原因。出乎吉姆意外的是，在亲自指导调查行动前，他居然亲自来了医务室，和一些伤员聊了聊（不过避开了吉姆，这让后者再次后悔他们初次会面时自己的行为）。

“史波克在哪里？”麦考伊没头没脑地问了一句，他正在把某种冰块样寒冷的东西在吉姆的体侧涂抹开来。

“在外面。怎么了？”

“哦，没什么。我只是觉得那个妖精会在附近，考虑到你受伤什么的。”

出于某个理由，这话真正激怒了吉姆。

“你什么意思？乌乎拉也在啊，你知道。她拥抱了我。切科夫，苏鲁，他们说史考特等会也会来看我。他会带昆塞尔来。”

“好，好，放松，我道歉。我只是说说而已。”

他的脾气来得快去得也快。“没什么，我很抱歉，老骨头。你去干活吧，我保证做个乖孩子。”

“真的？考虑到上一次你这么说时，就把自己锁在了一个爆炸的房间里。”麦考伊讽刺地说。

“岂有此理，我又不知道会爆炸！”

他的朋友疲惫地笑了笑，吉姆心底暗暗感到高兴，然后医生冲一个吉姆不认识的护士（肯定来自基地而非企业号）挥挥手。

“怎么了，医生？”

“把这人带出去，你会找到一大群人正等着见他。其中一个是瓦肯人；你就帮我传个话，说伦纳德∙麦考伊医生说的，让他最好确保吉姆直接躺回床上，而且就待在那上面。”

“有时我真爱死你了，就好像有点恨你了，老骨头。”

“否认现实仅仅是第一步，吉姆。”

护士给他俩每人一个怀疑的眼神，不过她还是陪伴吉姆走出去，并且在人群里锁定了史波克，就像答应过的一样。乌乎拉，切科夫，苏鲁还有史考特都在那里，围着他形成了半个圈，吉姆不禁好奇离事情发生已过去了多久，史波克总是习惯性安静地站在一边。

“嗨，麦考伊医生说我得告诉你一件事。。。？我假定你就是史波克指挥官。”

史波克如同预计中的一样礼貌地点头。

“你得把这人带回床上去，并确保他就留在那里，行吗？”

留下这条令人难忘的通知后，她把吉姆推向史波克的方向，活像他是某条被抛弃的小猫一样，然后转身离去。

空气中有股奇异的，让人瞠目结舌的寂静，史波克眨了下眼睛，接着本来如雕像般的神情稍微起了点变化，唯一出卖他的是，他脸颊上淡淡浮现的两点绿晕。他完美无缺地站在原地，一动不动，拒绝和他舰长的视线相交（不是说舰长本人就想对上他的视线；前者正忙着入迷地研究着地板以及自己漂亮的鞋子），在漫长奇妙的一段时间里，吉姆琢磨着是否像过去一样开个玩笑，但出于某个理由，话都堵在了喉咙口，拒绝配合他。

可怜的史波克多半尴尬到无法假装他听不懂那句双关语，吉姆富有理性地想到（同样错得离谱，但他自己不知道）吉姆希望自己能忘记刚才那一分钟，因为他内心的一部分开始怀疑沿着那条危险的道路下去，前面有个斗大的“麻烦”正等着他，甚至在他脑海里，也有一个巨大的大写字母“T”（英文里“麻烦”的首写字母是T）。

谢天谢地，还是乌乎拉拯救了他们，她蹦出一串无法控制的大笑。紧接着其他人也跟着笑了起来，过了一会，吉姆决定自己也许也该加入他们，反正这一天已经糟糕透顶了。

即使身在这场非常人类的爆发中，史波克仍然维持着完美的静止，表情一如既往得滴水不漏。只有过后，当人群开始走向各自宿舍所在的甲板时，他才开始试图稳定砰砰的心跳，让自己激烈的感觉平静下来。

没有人了解那股沿着他脊髓攀爬而下的忧惧（即使在他脑海里，恐惧这个词也甚少被认知）。当吉姆对着苏鲁露出灿烂笑容，并装模作样地朝他的方向挥拳头时，没有人听到他允许自己泄露出来的一声甜蜜，温柔的叹息。

没有人看见那双漆黑，深不可测眼眸里静静的渴望，因为史波克绝对不会让它流露出来。


	9. 第八章：何为真相

**第八章：何为真相**

**( **Quid Est Veritas?)****

 

 

吉姆位于星舰基地的房间看上去有点挤，虽然空间不小，但挤在里面的人太多了。

刚当上舰长那阵，他曾怀疑是否能和船员打成一片。。。不过现在，很显然，卧床休息显然不等于独自一人，吉姆的心被深深触动了。

“。。。我猜最高指导原则就是，从那个意义上来说，就是要告诉大家，如果没有克林贡人的干涉，他们曾有段时间很难控制局势。”乌乎拉若有所思地说到。她正优雅地侧躺在房内最大最舒服的沙发上；没有哪个男人妄图和她争论。

“我承认，最近没怎么看新闻。”吉姆插话，从苏鲁和史考特脸上感激的表情来看，他们也没有听说那个特别事件。

并非因为官司的缘故他才躲避媒体。他甚至没有故意躲避。。。但自从尼禄的事在网上传遍后，有时新闻媒体就成了惹人烦，经常让人尴尬的接触经历了，他常常成为媒体报道的对象。“这和上月迈达斯号上曲核动能遭破坏一事有关？”

“不是的，这事发生在那之前。”切科夫皱着眉头解释说。“同一艘船，不同的困境。虽然我也很遗憾听到那艘极有价值的船被毁掉。”

“是的，那船很可爱。上了年纪但很牢靠，知道不？船体坚固防御性又强。”

对于史考特的评论，所有人都翻了白眼，当然这仅仅和船本身有关。事实上，很多人都可能受伤（哪怕归因于应急装置和及时拯救的缘故，他们最后没有受伤。如果真有人受伤，吉姆明白轮机长就不会这么说了，很自然的。）

“我相信在公众视野里，星际舰队的重大损失从未被公正客观地报道过。”史波克加了一句。屋内陷入一片若有所思的沉默，但很快又被打破了。

“嗨。。。有没有人知道如何复制冰激凌？”吉姆天真地问。

“我可以帮忙。”史考特做了个鬼脸。“草莓味吗？”

“有没有什么规定，禁止男人进食任何粉色食物？”

“嗨，我就爱草莓冰激凌！”苏鲁抗议。

“那么巧克力味的，舰长？”

“好主意，史考特！”

乌乎拉探头望向史波克，后者就坐在她身旁的椅子里，背脊挺得笔直，坐姿完美无缺。

“他有时就像一只小小的sehlat，是不是？”

吉姆本想大声抱怨，但马上他就意识到她在用瓦肯语说话，显然是不希望其他人听懂。他并不精通瓦肯语或其他语言，但他曾努力学过（如果他自己做评价的话，经过一段日子的学习后，他说得也相当不错了）。比如，他清楚sehlat就是一种几近绝种的生物，居住在旧瓦肯星上，看上去很像一只巨大的泰迪熊，还长着6英寸的獠牙。不过幼儿时期的sehlat没有獠牙，所以基本上，乌乎拉觉得他就像一只可爱的小动物。

有些人就爱无事生非。

史波克镇定地瞥了她一眼，再次朝前探过身。

“这就是他希望你相信的。他希望被人低估—”

“我明白。但那不代表他就不可爱了，他就是那么可爱，甚至连kan-bu也知道。”

kan-bu就是“婴儿”的意思。吉姆的怒意现在简直无限扩大了。

史波克转过身对着标准答案小姐说到，“对此我无可评论。”

屋内其他人困惑不解地瞪着这两人，一个预料中的暂停，吉姆不得不压下冲乌乎拉吼叫的冲动，所有人中，他最讨厌她用各种娘娘腔的名字称呼他的大副。

“嗨，我们本该找点趣事干。”

这话不是吉姆说的，虽然他完全听懂了苏鲁的言外之音。

“需要我提醒你吗，舰长不可以离开床铺，得一直待在上面。”

乌乎拉转转眼珠，舒展了下身体。“得了，史波克。苏鲁知道的。”

苏鲁用力点点头。“我当然明白！我只是说。。。吉姆可以待在床上，不过我们应该。。。我不清楚。实际上，你觉得他们会让我们参与修理工作吗？”

“多半不会。”吉姆摇摇头。“不过你们该去。我是说。。。你们不需要留在这里安慰我。我是成年人，可以躺床上无所事事。”他说最后半句时特意加了个笑容，虽然有点勉强。

“真的？我认为那正是你绝对做不到的事，舰长。”苏鲁笑的如此得意如此明显，吉姆冲他扔了个枕头。

不幸的是，这个动作扯动了他的肌肉，他忍不住稍微畏缩了一下，引发了房间里一阵嘘声，史波克立马站了起来，整个人都散发出一种不赞成的态度，通过他随时光流逝而日趋完美的表达方式（由两部分构成，一部分是脸上的表情，另一部分是‘你这笨蛋有时真让我好笑’的意思）。

“抱歉？”吉姆努力露出一个羞涩的微笑，配合他最有杀伤力的蓝色狗狗眼，至少，这安抚了除了史波克以外的所有人，后者重新坐回椅子里，眯起了眼睛。剩下的整个夜晚，他的眼睛就粘在了吉姆身上，分析着他每一个不恰当的动作；最后证明，这真是让人精疲力尽的体验。

苏鲁还抱着枕头不还给他。杂种。

 “我们可以再聊会。”乌乎拉宣布说，虽然听着像个建议，但说真的，只要他们不在船上，吉姆以成熟到足以明白舰长的身份其实算不了什么。

 最后，他们事实上也这么做了。安静地聊天，再次调戏史波克，关于他的粉丝，他形同超人的救援表现只会增加他的受欢迎程度。。。那感觉真好。吉姆也许有那么几次感到伤口的疼痛，在他做手势帮助表达自己的时候，不过那还是。。。感觉良好。他们应该经常这么聚聚，他有些惆怅地思索着。

 减少爆炸及之后几近死亡的感受。

 

x

 

“可以递给我密封枪吗？”吉姆对着一位少尉嘀咕着，视线并没有从手头的一团乱七八糟的电线上移开。

 “什么—？呃，它长啥样的，长官？”

 “长长的，绿色—”

 也许有那么一瞬间，他几乎想到了某件极其古怪的东西，但那个瞬间倏忽而逝，显然他压根没有思考过，人生不可能如此残忍或艰辛曲折吧。

 真是这样吗？

 吉姆像条狗似地摇摇头，继续手头的活。

 结果证实，主控制室里出现一小股电流骤增，损害了某些设备，导致通向14号甲板的电缆过载。史考特和他的团队申请到了一部分调查任务，谢天谢地埃弗雷特准将聪明地允许了。

吉姆爬到高高的楼梯上，眯着眼检查辅助面板管子的原因，就在于他真的，真的不想待在房间里无所事事。他信守承诺地在床上躺了一整天（也就是昨天），但第二天仍然无所事事的现状让他难以承受。莫斯在午饭后和他们碰头，一切进行的很顺利，但到了8点半，他就开始无聊了，在没有告诉史波克的前提下，他开开心心地通知史考特自己会过来帮忙。

“没错，就是那个。现在开始充电。。。就，2.5—”

“该死的你以为你在干吗？”

哦不。

不是麦考伊医生，而是。。。

“请冷静一下，查佩尔护士，这不像。。。哦。。。”

“不像什么？不像你正吊在天花板上还没有护具？不像你正在忙活，可你是舰长而不是工程师？我很抱歉，我忘记了：难道你现在不应该卧病在床？”

吉姆开始慢慢从楼梯上爬下来，路过的军官都冲查佩尔护士投去奇好奇的眼神。她可以变成一位相当骇人的女士。

“你不会通知老骨头的吧？”

她冲他瞪瞪眼睛：“我不想他死，是的。”

“谢谢。我感觉很好，真的。”这话字字属实；他尝试了下舒展肢体，一切正常。

查佩尔恼怒地挥舞双手（说真的，从事医学行业的都有问题，他们中大多数人夸张的就像戏剧皇后）。

“你干嘛就是不能打打游戏什么的，这活有什么重要的？”她问到。

“很往常一样，救死扶伤。”吉姆摆出他标志性的笑容，指着天花板，“看到那里没有？线路完全烧坏了，除非在电线间添加散热材料才行。我先前和史考特提过，他说那个设计不咋的，因为他们想疏散重叠的继电器。。。嗯，基本上就是说他们想要提高电量但却无法做出相应的补偿，这绝对会影响到冷却系统。问题是，如果系统本身有过—你在干嘛？”

她拿出医用三录仪开始扫描他。

“请撩起衬衫。”

吉姆安静地服从了命令，对那个辅助他的少尉打了个手势。他几乎确信自己记得对方的名字。。。

“格雷先生？”

“怎么了？”对方脸上深深的笑容说明他的记忆没问题。“我是说，什么事，长官？”

“你干嘛不去询问史考特先生，你还能帮点什么？他在下面的主甲板上，和总工程师罗伯兹在一起，我这里快完事了。”

“是长官！”

他急匆匆地离去，吉姆往下看着查佩尔，后者正皱着眉头，眯起眼盯着他的腹肌。当他冲她再次亮出安抚性的微笑时，她朝他翻翻白眼。

“别人干嘛这么喜欢你，明明你就坚持对自己的健康状况不上心？”

吉姆假装漠不关心地耸耸肩。

“因为我超级有魅力。”

“我上当受骗了。”查佩尔面无表情地说到。这让他放声大笑起来，她的眼角也弯了起来，她把他的衬衫撩得更高，又仔细地扫描他。

“舰长。”

吉姆猛地打了个转身，动作之快，刚好把三录仪从护士手中撞了出去。它摔到了地上。

“哦！抱歉，克里斯汀。。。”

“没事，我来捡。”

“不，是我不好。。。”

“早上好。”史波克在他身后说。吉姆感到双颊发烧，他慢慢转过身去，努力在脸上摆上自己最无辜最可爱的表情。瓦肯人正盯着他的衬衫，吉姆迟钝地意识到他的衬衫仍然被举到腋下部位，从胸肌到黑色长裤上露出的蓝黑色内裤银边，一览无遗。

早餐前无意间被他的大副撞见，核对无误。

“你也早，史波克！”

他迅速放下黑色布料遮住裸露的肌肤，努力站直身子，挽留残存的一点点尊严。“呃。。。。怎么了？”

史波克无视了这个问题，“你在进行身体运动吗，吉姆？”

“我。。。”

“是的。”查佩尔插了进来，吉姆感到自己被彻底背叛了，他冲她丢去一个严重受伤的表情。

“我就坐在那里。”他向史波克澄清。

“坐在楼梯上，靠近天花板。”查佩尔甜蜜地补充。

“请不要说话。”

“他正在帮助工程师。”

吉姆呻吟起来。“说真的，克里斯汀，你张嘴就太无趣了。”

史波克的瞪视几乎可以凝固氨气。“吉姆，我建议你不要试图。。。我相信正确的用词是‘降低’形势的严重性？”

“一点没错，史波克先—”

看到舰长脸上的神色，查佩尔终于闭上嘴走开了。

“我会去医务室，最好今天晚饭前能在那里见到你。”

“是的是的，老骨头早就让我保证过了。”

转过拐角之前，她冲他挥挥手，叫到：“你的恢复情况很好，顺便，那不是你自己的功劳！”

“走开！”

吉姆的眼神眨巴着回到了史波克身上。

“就别对我——”

“我相信昨天你确切的用词是‘我觉得我可以躺在床上什么事都不干。’很显然你高估了自己的能力，舰长。”

在回答前吉姆等待了几秒钟，不过他的调子却带着热情的调戏意味，“好吧，现在你不会这么想了。感到好些了？要送我回房间，确保我待在那里么？”

史波克的视线从他身上挪到了地板上。“那是可以接受的。”

吉姆放声大笑，丝毫没有预料到这个结果。“酷。我还有两个问题要问你。”

“我知道。”

他俩从相反的方向以同频的步伐走向电梯。

“首先，我抱歉等到现在才问。。。昨天上午你和你父亲的谈话如何？”

史波克眨了2次眼才回答，这动作透露给吉姆足够多的信息，甚至在他开口之前。

“他表达了他的观点是。。。失望。”

吉姆张开嘴想要表达他自己的（大声且愤愤不平的）观点，不过史波克早已预见到他会说什么了。“他对星际舰队失望。事实上，他对舰队管理层和军部都表达了失望之情。他是，事实上，他更。。。对我们表示同情。”

“真的？”史波克刚刚说了“同情”？出自他老爸之口？“那太棒了。我是说，他能帮我们一把。”

“你误会了；作为驻地球大使，他无法对我的辩护提供任何法律援助。。。”吉姆开始摇头。“你是说他只是象征性的。”

“差不多。是的。我早就料到瓦肯最高议会也许不会让自己成为，你知道的，‘官方正式’ 支持你什么的，不过你爸爸。。。那真不错。我为你高兴。”

他们来到另一部电梯前，另两个也在等电梯的军官不时紧张地偷瞥他们几眼。吉姆发现自己事实上有点习惯于这些窥视了，他用眼角抛给史波克一个灿烂的笑容。

让他意外的是，当他在目前的灯光亮度下注视史波克的时候，他发现对方的下巴上有片阴影。史波克剃须了吗？为什么他脑子里会跳出那种画面？老天，如果史波克留胡子会像啥样？

“我能问下，你为什么感到如此好笑吗，吉姆？”史波克彬彬有礼地问道。电梯传来一声欢快的‘叮’，门打开了，电梯里的人蜂拥而出，只剩下空空的电梯间，在此期间，吉姆笑个不停。

“是你的。。。面部毛发。。。全世界。。。！” 他喘不过气来，伸手捂住了体侧。

史波克扬起一条眉毛，微微歪了歪脑袋，吉姆对这个动作理解为他 ‘虽然很生气，但我被你这个人逗乐了。’

“你大笑时就会出现‘酒窝’。”

他们在同一瞬间僵在了原地，吉姆这才意识到，刚才和他们一起等电梯的两个军官早已退到一边，不想和他们一起进去了。

“。。。” 吉姆笔直地瞪着锃亮墙板的白色曲线。他努力想要决定自己是否该进电梯，假装没有听到他以为自己听到的话，这想法太蠢了，因为那是个合情合理的观点，当然了，是史波克的观察结果。

“它们是人类独有的特性。”史波克说到，死寂已开始侵入到电梯内本已令人不适的气氛。

“。。。没错。”吉姆表示同意。

他俩谁也没看对方，不约而同地直视前方，史波克不再解释，电梯门打开后，这个话题就被开心地舍弃了，基本被忘到了脑后。基本上。

“你先前说有2个问题要问我。”史波克提醒他，他的表情里丝毫没有流露仅仅几秒钟前的紧张气氛。

“哦，是的。没错！” 吉姆决心顺着这个计划走，他带头走过喧闹的楼道，走去他们的房间。“现在我们知道爱丽儿是主控官。。。介意告诉我你是如何在不知道她名字的前提下，从她的电脑里拿到名单的吗？” 他把声音压得很低，但他明白史波克可以听见。

“我没有直接从她的电脑里拿到这些信息，舰长。我也不知道她就是名单的主笔。” 对史波克来说，凑近吉姆的耳边说话是必须的，因为吉姆没有他的超级听力。“那文件保存在主控官的存储空间里。”

“爱丽儿就是主控官。”

“她不是一个人工作，吉姆。我把原始文件当做线索，从星级舰队指挥层追踪到了她的部门；这就是莫斯先生正着手处理的那个版本，法官和陪审团们也会看到。记住，那份名单只是针对我们指控的一部分，还有—”

“其他文件列为证据，是的，我明白。他们都有权限可以看到。”

史波克更靠近了一些，压低了嗓音，现在他的声音听上去更低沉，更温和。

“我对检察官修改后的版本做了份副本，以获知。。。我们所处形势的严重性。”

瓦肯人的呼吸就像蒸汽一样熏在吉姆的后背上，他只感到舒心惬意。

“我相信你很熟悉那些重大事件。”史波克呢喃道。

呸。这里太热了，眼下他想的就是这个问题了。吉姆的肚子古怪地打着颤，他觉得自己大概要生病了，不过很快摒弃了那个念头。

为了在俩人之间拉开一点距离，吉姆靠到墙上，对牢史波克伸出根手指摇晃，“坏瓦肯。”

确切地说，史波克没有翻白眼，不过也差不多了。

“请回到你的房间，吉姆，我相信你需要休息。”

他断定自己也许不需要休息，事实上，那是最糟的主意。他感到有点点。。。发烧。

“想进来吗？”他主动问道。

“不行。我先前有约了。”

“哦？”

“玛拉∙达利已答应在演示实验时协助我。”

“哦。”

吉姆挤出一丝微笑，用比通常稍微多一点的大力摁下门禁密码。“很好，祝你们玩得愉快。”

当然了，仅仅在昨天，吉姆还决定在史波克身边应保持镇静。他还记得要和对方保持距离，学会少依靠对方一些。这么说，史波克打算一个人去科学部了？棒极了。对此吉姆完全不介意，像是，冷静无比。还有，很明显史波克不会一个人去，虽然那讨厌鬼足够聪明，可以一个人搞定所有事，很明显玛拉会和他同去。

 因为对于所有的科学官来说，拥有苍白的肤色，黑色头发以及超人的魅力都是必备要求，是不是？

 “谢谢，舰长。我断定那将是很有趣的经历。”

“绝对是。”

笨笨的史波克，还有他笨笨的同伴，他们笨笨的实验，在笨笨的实验室里。

“今晚我们在莫斯先生的办公室见。”

“绝对是！”

史波克没有随身携带“内置型嘲讽探测仪”，但那不代表他无法透过胡言乱语看穿吉姆，在 98.84937598%的时间里（什么？那个百分比是绝对精确的！）。

一如既往，这一次他也没有对舰长奇怪的行为做任何评价。

“在电路过载之前不久，他通知我，今天我们将对你的回答进行真相探测仪的检验。”

听到这里，吉姆脑海里疯狂奔涌的思绪突然停了下来，他惊讶地抬起头。“真的？”

“是的，这是庭审的标准流程。”

他清楚。“我知道那个。” 所谓的‘真相探测仪’其实就是‘测谎仪’ 另一个好听点的说法。“好吧，谢谢你的警示。过会见。”

“再见，舰长。”

史波克回身走向电梯，他的长腿大跨步迈过楼道，吉姆被迷住了，直到电梯门砰地合上。那一定是令人满意的。

他大步走向自己的床，一头栽倒床上，享受着伸展四肢却无须感到疼痛的奢侈感觉。

测谎仪只针对某些物种有效（例如瓦肯，完全免疫）自从它50年前发明以来，已有过好几次努力想把它从庭审中驱逐出去，结果却证明很有效。吉姆暗自期待有人曾成功地战胜测谎仪，因为。。。因为。。。

因为。。。？

他猛然从床上坐了起来，大口喘息着。

等等。他并没有计划撒谎。是不？

怎么了？

他和史波克只是朋友而已。没什么可担心的，他会用真话为自己辩护。

对不对？

这不是说他最近避免思考某个事实，他也许会被史波克吸引的事实，那么他干嘛。。。？

哦。

哦 **_不_** 。


	10. 第九章：真相永不消失

**第九章：真相永不消失**

**( **Veritas Nunquam Perit)****

 

 

。。。史波克很迷人。  

好吧。这是可以理解的，不是说吉姆之前没想过这个观点。。。是不是？才怪，他一定在某种程度上想过；证据是不可能被忽略的。

但比突然认识到史波克在微弱灯光下相当迷人更重要的是。。。他确实迷人，可这丝毫无助于他压下心头的恐慌。

吉姆一头倒回床上，大声呻吟起来。让人生厌的米色天花板；恰好适合做些严肃的思考活动。

他已经确立了观点A：史波克很迷人。回溯以往，这点再明显不过了。

太伤人了。他怎么就没尽快发现这点？

不管怎么说，现在轮到观点B和观点C了。

观点B：眼下史波克突然间变得令人难以理解的英俊的事实是否会改变任何现状？

并非必须。吉姆是否没有能力和长得好看的人当朋友，除了把他们拐上床去？才不是，那个叫诺伊塔∙乌乎拉的人已彻底推翻这个谬论。事实上，自从他们成为朋友后，他就不再从那个角度想她了。所以说，干嘛不保持和以前一样的交往态度呢？

是的，吉姆清楚这两者之间的区别，比如他可以承认苏鲁很吸引人，与事实上想和他上床（当然这不是真的）的区别。这就引出了问题C，史波克应该如何归类？

他的本能立刻有了反应，天哪，不，他不可能想和史波克睡觉。那很可能是史上最差劲的点子，对不对？更不用提吉姆罕有被男人吸引的历史，虽然那也不是完全没有过，当然了，而且，嗯，史波克精致的外貌显然是男性化的，绝对没有娘娘腔。

可是。。。他并不想从那个方面拥有史波克。

基于以上事实，这就是合乎逻辑的结论。

对不对？

似乎就是那么回事了。

事情可以顺其自然地发展下去。如果他想象史波克看上去有些性感要不要紧呢？不是，对吉姆来说，绝对不是的！当了一年多舰长，吉姆学到了（以非常非常困难的方式）如何控制他的性冲动，而且（悲哀的）度过了一段相当长的禁欲生活。所以这次毫无疑问是那些无处发泄的精力回来反噬他了，但没有什么是吉姆不能应付的。

史波克是他的密友。是比乌乎拉更亲近的朋友，所以吉姆只会单纯地把他视同乌乎拉那样的关系。问题解决。

在吉姆意识到他已找到了解决某潜在可怕前景的出路后，未来似乎有那么点希望了。对于一个感情上疙疙瘩瘩，声称是冒失鲁莽的花花公子来说，这个结果并不坏，是不是？

呃。。。是不是呢？

仿佛老天正候着他结束一番思索似的，他的电脑突然哔哔叫了起来。吉姆从让他感到困惑的问题中清醒过来，他发现是一个呼入电话。标题：个人。

“电—”他开口道，嗓音由于之前一直轻微地张嘴而有些嘶哑。“电脑，显示来电者身份。”

 “新瓦肯的史波克。”

一听到名字，吉姆就从床上一跃而起，跌跌撞撞地扑向控制终端。

当然了，这可不是他的大副。。。是另一个史波克，从另一个宇宙撞进吉姆世界的年长版史波克。此时此刻，整个银河系中吉姆最想与之交谈的就是这位了，哪怕他明白自己眼下有些轻微的头痛；好比刚有人想用棒球棒砸他的脑袋，结果毫厘之差错过了目标。

他坐下来，故作镇静地在屏幕上输入合适的代码，刚好老史波克满是皱纹却依然熟悉的脸庞清晰地进入视野。

“嗨，史波克！见到你太好了！”

“你好，吉姆。”

自从吉姆接任舰长一职后，他们通过好几次电话，不过通常话题都围绕公务打转（多半除了第一天外，当时吉姆在通话里问他，为什么年轻版的史波克知道年长版自己的存在后，宇宙还没有爆炸）。史波克总是表现出他特有的友善，不过今天，虽然他眼里仍闪耀着温暖意，他看上去近乎。。。有点焦虑。

“一切还好吗？”吉姆立即把自己的当务之急抛到一边。和他的大副共度的时光里，他令人惊讶地学会了如何辨别细微的情绪。

“我正在监督几个正在进行的项目，迄今为止一切进展顺利，只稍微比预计的有些滞后。”

 “哦。” 他迟疑着如果指出史波克看上去有点担忧，会不会被对方误认为是冒犯。“嗯，好吧。。。”

“吉姆，我很想对没有及时联络你表示歉意。2天前我才知道这场审判的事。”

 “什么？”

史波克耐心地解释。“我打电话不是因为殖民地有什么问题，吉姆。我是想表达我的。。。”他小心地暂停了一下，那双黑眼睛里蕴藏着跨越一个世纪的智慧。吉姆安静地等着。“我想清楚地告诉你‘我支持你’，以人类的身份。”

眼前的史波克和年轻版史波克的一个显著区别就在于。。。年长者在吉姆面前一贯展露的坦率。这是种奇怪的直觉，他不觉得自己有做过什么事能赢得那样的喜爱，信任与信心。这自然而然地联系到这位史波克认识的另一个吉姆∙柯克，他才是接受这些感情的真正对象。。。

和年长的史波克聊天总有些不同寻常；让他有点头晕。

“谢谢。”他不打算纠正瓦肯人的说法，解释‘同意你的看法(on your side)’ 和 ‘无条件支持你(by your side)’的区别。他更喜欢目前这个说法。

“在我的时间线上，这场审判从未发生过，虽然类似的形势出现过。”

“真的？”

吉姆在椅子里坐直了一点，他往前探过身去，试图搞清对方的话。另一个吉姆，另一个史波克彼此愿为对方冒生命危险。。。另一个柯克某天醒来是否也有这种古怪的认知，像是他曾。。。或者他是否一直都知道却被迫无视事实？

“是的。有很多次类似的情况，最相似的一次是当时大家都认为我失踪，而吉姆不得不命令企业号组织一次营救行动，直接违背了星际舰队的命令。。。” （参看第3部电影《The Search For Spock》）

“等等。你的吉姆偷了企业号，就为了极小的成功概率来救你？” 哇，这可比他们现在干的要严重多了。

“是的。那之后他还被迫植入了自毁程序，那艘船就，不幸得很，永久性地毁掉了。”  

“。。。他把船炸了？” 吉姆激动地手脚乱舞，笑得歇斯底里，如果他不这么做的话，他一定会呻吟或尖叫，而他讨厌那样。“你们到底如何躲过坐牢的下场？至少要受点惩罚？”

“吉姆从上将被降职到了舰长。当然了，还有其他类似的故事，不过，我相信他对结果表示满意。”

吉姆惊喜地摇摇头。“哇，你们真太棒了，是吧？”

但史波克的眼睛蒙上了阴云，他没有点头以示赞同。“对我们来说，进展非常困难。”

“哦。抱歉，我不是说。。。我真的很抱歉。”

“不用道歉，没必要。”史波克真诚地告诉他。他的眼睛重新焕发了神采，吉姆觉得呼吸容易些了，他痛恨自己让老人感到痛苦，哪怕并非出自本意。“不过，似乎你的时间线更不走运些，吉姆。”

吉姆在对方的语气中听出了同情的意味，宛如在他伤口上抹了层镇痛膏。

“是的，你还告诉过我，另一个吉姆曾因在小林丸号测试中植入一个子程序，结果受到嘉奖，对吗？我得到的是纪律委员会的听证会。”

史波克的眼中氤氲着笑意，吉姆报之以同样的笑容，心满意足地沉浸在对方身上散发出来的接纳与欣赏之意中。他们又聊了好一会，直到史波克不得不结束通话，声称还有工作要做，吉姆这才意识到时间已近午时，他还期待去找老骨头，逼他暂停工作去吃点东西。

“谢谢你的来电，我。。。对我来说意义重大。”

史波克点点头。“看到你总是很高兴，吉姆。”

吉姆觉得自己的心一下收紧了。“嗯。。。我也是。” 他清了清喉咙，避开了这种沉甸甸的感情；他并不习惯直面如此真挚的感情，不掺杂质的真诚，这总让他感到紧张。

“你确定不要我去找史波克。。。年轻版的你过来？ 他正在做些蠢实验，不过我可以去那里带他回来。。。” 基本上算拯救了那家伙。“对他绝对有好处，所以—”

“虽然我注意到了你的考量，但那没必要。”

史波克举手做了个瓦肯手势，不过出乎吉姆意外的是，他没有说“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

“祝你好运，吉姆。”

吉姆明白他会需要运气，不过当他想到老人正不合逻辑地祝他好运时，他不禁由衷地微笑起来。“再见，史波克。”

 

x

 

和老骨头的午餐进行得相当顺利。最艰苦的工作就是劝说他的朋友停下工作吃饭（毕竟他们有太多共同点了），不过等吉姆拖着老友去了最近的餐厅后，谈话就轻松了；在吉姆最近遭受的令他困扰的混乱感情压迫下，难得有时间稍微透口气。

有3个人走过来表达了他们的支持，吉姆尽最大努力回答了对方犹犹豫豫的提问，不过他很感激他们中没有人想长久逗留。

评论史波克体质的话题很快抛下了，他们分道扬镳；麦考伊直接回医务室，吉姆去莫斯的办公室。

 “在下次体检前，别试图碰巧杀了自己？”

伦纳德∙麦考伊真心不是值得信任，让人高兴的家伙。

 

x

 

“晚上好，柯克舰长。我相信你现在感觉好些了？”

吉姆耸耸肩，房门在他身后关上了。“事实上，我没怎么受伤。” 他坐下时忍不住有些紧张，不由自主地瞄了眼身边的空椅子。“史波克还没来吗？”

莫斯从他的桌上凑过身来，眯起眼盯着吉姆，似乎在自己开口说话时，想要对年轻人脸上每个细微的表情加以鉴定归类。

“他在科学部有些事要干，实际上这很幸运，因为我想先和你谈谈。”

“好的。”

这么说史波克对那些试验入了迷，所以迟到了？ 要么玛拉必定是个迷人的尤物。哼哼。他才不会祝他们开心呢；像这种风流韵事从来没有好结果，如果史波克看不出玛拉只是喜欢那对尖耳朵，他就是个彻头彻尾的白痴，肯定有其他更说得通的理由，比那—

想到此处，他明白自己正在想什么了。不，史波克从来不会迟到，无论什么约定。

“你告诉他在来之前先等一会？”

莫斯甚至都没有退缩。“事实上，我告诉他不要过来。今天只有我和你。”

吉姆怒目而视。“就因为真相探测仪的测试？我将在一个陪审团，军事陪审团，你，亲爱的肖小姐，我的朋友们，以及史波克面前回答那些问题。”

“是的，不过我要先问些你可能感到不适的问题，根据你今天的回答，我才能清楚你站上证人席时我该怎么做。因为我打算传召你作证，这是理所当然的。不仅因为如果我不招你作证会显得鬼鬼祟祟，而且陪审团希望听你自己阐述某些事件。”

吉姆点点头。“好的，但我仍然觉得。。。” 一个画面跳入他的思绪中，史波克若有所思的眼神正审视着吉姆，而后者混乱的大脑正试图给出最为精确的“是”或“否”的答案。。。“好吧。我们开始吧。”

莫斯抽出桌下的抽屉，取出1个长方形装置，数据板尺寸的大小，隐隐闪光的黑色盒子，没有屏幕。

“纳撒尼尔∙莫斯，代码481516，” 律师先生发音清晰。随着一声轻柔的嗡嗡声，然后；

“已确认，” 有个声音答道。无法从音质判断这声音属于男性还是女性。“继续。”

“好极了。吉姆，只要这台机器的传感器探测到一个问题，它会自动扫描答案以探求真相。当然，‘是’ 或 ‘不’的答案是最合适的，不过也不是强制性的—”

“我知道。我以前使用过这玩意；每艘星舰都有1台作为调查任务之用。”

“哦是的，当然了。我忘记了。你清楚这里有个陷阱对吗。。。？真相探测仪不会知道某个事实是真是假，无论从哪个角度来看，它只是个具备惊人扫描能力的测谎仪。所以它唯一想探测的就是谎言，清楚了吗？”

吉姆点点头。这就是使用这些设备的主要问题之一。“如果一个杀手发自肺腑地坚信自己是无辜的，哪怕他实际上并不是，这机器也不会意识到他的答案是错的。”

“完全正确。”

莫斯把貌似无害的装置推近吉姆，满怀期待地望着他。

“你的名字是詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克？”

“是的。”

“正确。” 机器立刻做出了回应。

“你是哪艘星舰的舰长？”

“星际舰队的企业号。”

“正确。”

“詹姆士，你是否正和史波克指挥官相爱？”

“哦，别扯了。”

“当我说‘你可能感到不适’时，你期待什么样的问题呢？”

吉姆揉揉太阳穴，下定决心至少要表现的像个成年人；发脾气对史波克或他自己都于事无补。

 “好吧。我抱歉。请再问一遍。”

“你是否正和史波克指挥官相爱？”

“不。”他肯定地回答。这个答案，至少他自己相当确定，哪怕他目光如炬地注意到莫斯先生显然没这么确定。

“正确。”机械音在短暂的停顿后响起。

吉姆得意非常，他冲稍显惊讶的律师扬起一条眉毛。“高兴了？”

“有那么点。我们继续。你是否和史波克指挥官因彼此而导致情绪挫败？”

“不。”吉姆更加使劲地回答。

“正确。”

“你是否清楚，星际舰队指挥层在没有通知你的情况下，就开始调查本案？”

这是个没有预计到的转折点。

“显然是了。不过这并没有违法任何规定。”

“正确。”

“你是否注意到，对你指挥行动的监控密集程度，超过了对其他舰长（同类监控）的正常概率？”

“我怀疑过，是这样。”

严格来说，吉姆意识到那做法说得通，当然了。对他近距离监视的作法并不违法，这作法本身没错。他年轻，未受过专业训练，经常和‘傲慢’，‘冲动’之类的词联系到一起，还享有咄咄逼人兼不循规蹈矩的名声。更不用提一连串叛逆的记录以及考试作弊的指控了。

好吧，看看这些历史，形势就有点糟糕了。

“正确。”

不过说真的，那种情况持续了一年有余。是的，想要‘做个成年人’的感觉并没有消失，吉姆也不认为它会消失；哪怕他如今可以说是半个‘成年人’了。不过，积习难改，如果他的人生之路曾教会他什么的话，那就是：总有一些他必须去证明自己的事。

他曾以为他会习惯于 —不，他超越了所有人的期待，不是吗？没什么东西让他的生活变得轻松，但他仍承受了对他先入为主的成见，并且推翻它们。。。就是说，把它们推到一边去。

“你是否清楚，你在多起任务中违反了规则？”

吉姆犹豫了。“我该如何回答？对此我完全清楚。”

“正确。”

莫斯转转眼珠。“首先，请不要回答‘我完全清楚。’”

“什么，然后呢？”

律师的嘴角扭曲了一下，他开始解释‘正确’的答案类型是什么。吉姆努力学习中。

时间相对来说过得飞快，转眼就到了晚餐时间，吉姆学会了如何像对标准语言有困难的人，学会用极其迂回曲折，半真半假的方式说话，以获得测谎仪报出 ‘正确’。那是种让人精疲力尽，却非常有用的技巧，他表现甚佳，以至于训练结束后，吉姆自己都满意地笑了。

“我表现的还不坏，对吗？”

“非常好。”

吉姆站起身来，笑容仍挂在脸上。他感到差不多放松了，这感觉真怪。“你听上去很惊讶。”

“我是的。”莫斯回答，表情严肃。吉姆大笑起来。“我得承认，我对你的回答很满意，柯克。希望它们以后也不会改变，呃？”

他选择性地忽略最后那条评语。“好的。明天见了？今天是周日，但我假设对这个案子不是个问题，对吗？”

“你的假设正确。我们准备答辩的时间太少。”

他们分手的气氛比过往任何一天都要友好。实际上去医务室的路上，吉姆允许自己感到一点点乐观情绪，麦考伊正等着为他做检查。他感觉良好，他今早的顿悟眼下似乎不再让他感到惊乍，如果他们能迅速赢得审判，他就可以在一周后重返自己的星舰了。

回溯既往，他本该清楚事情从来不会那么简单，如果你的名字是詹姆斯∙T∙柯克，‘乐观’这词是个可怕的预兆，至少是个信号—

上帝，站在电梯旁和2个男人说话的是史波克吗？如果他转身看到吉姆，如果他能阅读他的思想怎么办？等等，他不是应该在实验室吗。。。？

吉姆放缓了脚步，努力让自己别恐慌。再仔细看一眼，他发现那个男人比史波克稍矮一点，虽然他明显也是瓦肯人。好吧。没人告诉过他这个基地上还有别的瓦肯员工。

除了他们的小团体外，楼道空荡荡的，这个时候大部分军官都在吃晚饭。吉姆走近时，他发现那个男人非常英俊；有着和他的同胞同样斜挑入鬓的眉毛和黑色眼眸，但和吉姆的大副相比，还是有些许不同。这个陌生人看似潇洒冷静，但他的姿势甚至比史波克更僵硬，还少了几分优雅。他的鼻梁线条尖锐，棱角分明，或也许只因为他面无表情的神情，同样也比瓦肯混血儿更鲜明。与史波克在灯光下熠熠生辉的眼眸相比，这一位的眼神却显得冰冷空洞。

“。。。还有一个星期，我可以有充分的时间设法获得一次采访—”

瓦肯人的视线闪烁着转向了吉姆，并就此停留在他身上。他说到半途停了下来，转身面对着他，脸上的表情完全避免了任何有可能暗示他心情的痕迹，那种有可能让别人感到不适的心情。

吉姆朝他微笑了一下，伸手表示欢迎。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“你是詹姆斯∙柯克。”

吉姆点点头。“是的，如果我没弄错的话，你刚才在讨论我的庭审日期？” 他的语调仍然乐呵呵的，但他发现自己都难以相信这点。

“是的。”瓦肯人回答。

“你想要和我谈谈？你没必要寻求我律师的同意，你知道的。”他补充了一句。‘设法获得一次采访’听上去过于正式了。再一次验证，只有瓦肯人才这么措辞。

“你不会拒绝采访？”

吉姆皱起了眉头，盯着他身后2个眼神阴沉的人类男性。其中一个拿着摄像记录仪，另一个拿着好几个数据板，但他们都没有佩戴星舰基地的徽章，他回头望望瓦肯人，意识到对方也没有穿着制服。

“你是个记者？”他难以置信地问道。

“正确的说法是电视节目调查员。你认为我是这个基地的星际舰队军官。” 最后一句话不是问题，更像是这个男人简单地指出吉姆有多愚蠢。

出于某种理由，他从未想象过有任何一个瓦肯人会选择这个职业。当然了，他们肯定会的；采集新闻是收集信息的有效方式，再说了，总有人要写文章的，对不？

“你叫什么名字？”吉姆问道，试图显得友好些。他不想进行任何采访；在地球上时，他就受够了那些伸到他脸上来的麦克风，他可不想再来上一次，哪怕只是一对一的采访。为防万一，他决心避免回答任何问题，除非那问题先询问过莫斯的意见。谁知道呢，也许扮演一个可怜的被误解的英雄是个好点子，这样他们就会赢得公众的支持。

“我叫斯塔沃克。”

吉姆暗中猜测斯塔沃克是否因母星的毁灭而责怪他；很显然那人知道他是谁。接着他好奇对方是否和其他瓦肯人，比如史波克一样，曾无法压制感情上的爆发。斯塔沃克有妻子吗？有孩子吗？兄弟姐妹。。。？一个家庭，当然是了。他的父母在殖民星球上安全吗？也许当瓦肯毁灭时，他并没有在母星上，也许他和他的家庭当时刚好离开母星，所以才幸存了下来。

“很高兴认识你，斯塔沃克。”吉姆真诚地说。出于某个理由，他发现他很在意对方如何看待他；他希望人们喜欢他，他想要展现出审判就是场闹剧，吉姆确实是个好舰长。他试图抛弃不理智的思绪，可它就是不肯离开。

“我已经听说了你的许多成就，柯克舰长。”斯塔沃克给予了相同的回应，从逻辑上看，这条声明是个恭维，当然是了，所以吉姆感到满意了。他无法抑制地微微笑了，因为史波克偶尔也会说漏嘴，说出诸如“深感荣幸”之类的话，不过很显然他严格遵守苏拉克的教诲；如果以为史波克做事不会全力以赴的投入，那就太荒唐可笑了。

“我猜以后还会见到你们。” 吉姆朝另2个人点点头，对方半心半意地点头回礼。整天陪着个雕塑模特般的老板一定累死人，吉姆在脑海里耸耸肩，决意放他们一马。

“这话很正确。”斯塔沃克表示同意。

吉姆踏入电梯间，电梯门在他身后嘶嘶地合拢。

“医务室。”他自信地说到。透过狭小的透明窗口，电梯正飞速移动，吉姆瞪着天花板，脸上还挂着一副虚弱的微笑。

 

 x

 

到了最后，一切发生得都太快了。

电梯砰地一声停下。

吉姆看都不看地走出电梯，一头撞到了一堵由钢铁般坚实的肌肉墙上。

事情发生得太快了。

他失去了平衡，一头往后栽去，不过有一条胳膊抓住了他的腰。突然间，整个世界是否颠倒都没关系了，因为他的后背贴在一个高挑瘦削的身体上，后者正以一个奇怪的保护姿势圈住他。天幕般漆黑的眼睛正在他脸上逡巡，那一刹那，吉姆几乎可以在那双深不可测的眼眸里数到无数耀眼的星星了。如果能让那一刻永恒，他甚至愿意出卖灵魂。。。

不过那条手臂以额外的大力稳住他的后背时；突然变化的姿势让他再次撞到了他的拯救者身上。毫无预警。

突然间的亲密感一下让他像着了火。

他的下巴正磕在一个更高些的肩膀上，有人正用力抱住他，有那么一秒钟时间，吉姆实际上脚尖都离开了地面。贴在他后背上的手掌意味着他俩正完美地处在同一水平线上，靠在一起，之后重力俘获了他，他的脚尖又滑落到了地面，他们身体的短暂接触就像炽热的抚慰。。。吉姆仍在宕机的脑袋瞬间再次短路。

接着一切都消失了。

史波克放开了他，一切都如此困扰，如梦似幻，令人头晕目眩；前一刻灼热的肌肤还紧贴着他，滚烫的呼吸落在他的颈上。。。下一刻他就感到一片冰冷。冷彻心骨。

心空荡荡的，一片空虚，孤独。。。吉姆甚至没有机会对此作出反应，他朝史波克僵硬地点点头，后者走进了电梯，玛拉∙达利紧随其后，一脸好奇的表情。

他们甚至都没有交谈。一个字都没有，甚至连客套的“抱歉，舰长”也没有，而那是史波克说“嗨”的方式，甚至连。。。不。他走了。吉姆一个人站在史波克离开他的地方，目瞪口呆，站立不稳，好似有人给他的五脏六腑狠狠揍了一拳；他几乎能感到几近燃烧的血液下双倍的生理疼痛，可那些感觉都被他剧烈跳动的心脏所淹没所疏离，就像雨点被雷声所掩盖，让他的耳膜嗡嗡作响。。。

激烈的蓝眸瞪着地面，双手紧紧握拳靠在体侧，他的注意力都倾注到了刚才席卷全身的灼热留下的余韵上。他仍能感受到那个触摸，好像在他耳边低声细语的嘲讽，刺激得他浑身颤抖，那种不可思议的感觉仍然在他体内涌动。。。那是疯狂的，不正常的，他不该有这样的感受，他清楚他不能。。。他绝对不可以有这种感受。

绝对不可以。

不行。

他已经做了决定，他早已下定决心。。。

他不可以。。。

可是他做了。上帝，他绝对是那样做了，那是不可能的，毫无道理的，危险的，极其危险，但是它就在那里，就像有条滚烫的舌头顺着他的脊椎骨舔下去，而他的腹部则被欲望的绳结所捆住。

吉姆毫无意识地走动着。幸运的是，楼道上空荡无人，所以他没有无意间撞到别人。

他当然想要史波克了。他当然是。这种感觉有多久了？他是瞎子不成？他到底想糊弄谁呢？当然这就是他今早恐慌的原因了。他并没有意识到史波克是个帅哥的事实，那本来就是 ** _事实_** 而已。

他意识到对于这个事实，他想要做某件事。

比如说，把史波克推到墙上亲吻他。

白痴。

他无法理解他以前怎会罔顾事实？或者。。。好吧，如果他想过史波克长得很好看，那也不算完全不可思议的事，可是。。。可他如何应对史波克的眼睛？不管怎么说，那双眼睛有什么问题？它们为何有时漆黑无底，充满真诚，但同时又尖锐锋利，满溢着咄咄逼人，无情的智慧，那让吉姆全身的血液都在吟唱。。。

吉姆是，完全坦率地说，被他自己感动到了。他否认的境界达到了居然忽略‘史波克’和‘性’绝对应该出现在同一个句子里，真是。。。太经典了。

总而言之：就在庭审开始前一周，他意识到他正被某个男人所吸引，而那个人正是他被指控与之产生感情纠葛的人。

诶，时机选择真是个 ** _贱人_** 。

 

 

 

 


	11. 第十章：美酒与真相

**第十章：美酒与真相**

**( **In Vino Veritas)****

 

 

  
吉姆踏进繁忙的医务室时，仍然感到一片茫然（生理及心理的双重意思），直接后果就是绊倒了好几台医疗设备。还踩到了人。谢天谢地，虽然天花板有点压抑，不过空间还是很充裕。  
  
“你来了？还准时到达？今天时光倒流了嘛。”  
  
吉姆忍不住大力（当然是暗搓搓地）赞同查佩尔护士惊讶的宣称。  
  
她正站在一张病床边，床上躺着1个中年男子，看上去有点发绿，但不是那种看着很漂亮的瓦肯风格。  
  
嘿，他果然对绿色有种偏爱，是不是？吉姆用手揉揉眼睛，努力回到现实中来。  
  
毫无作用。  
  
“麦考伊医生过来了。”查佩尔从明亮的狭长房间另一边朝成排的病床点点头。吉姆眯起眼睛，当然了，他看到他的朋友正和另外2位医生交谈。  
  
“谢谢，克里斯汀。等会你想和我们一起吃晚饭吗？”  
  
她似乎对这个邀请吃了一惊，微笑着摇摇头。“我自愿留在这里帮忙。他们的设备相当先进。”

吉姆点点头，这动作让他的头痛顿时剧烈起来，不过他刻意忽略了这点。“好吧，给大家疯狂扎针一定有趣得紧。”  
  
病人有点惊恐地望着他，他退出房间时听到了查佩尔的笑声，虽然她假装咳嗽想要掩盖，却骗不了任何人。  
  
吉姆穿过零散分布的病床（大部分病人在沉睡，还有些人在吃晚饭，见到他时都颔首致意），他想去和麦考伊会合，他认出了其中一个伤员。不是因为他记得她的脸，而是她引人注目的棕色长发，上次他到那头秀发时还浸在一片血污里。  
  
他犹豫着在她的床前停下。她显然睡着了，上过浆的白色床单一直盖到了下巴，但她其他部位苍白的生命体征在他看来也是可以接受的。不是说吉姆是医学专家，但如果你经常出入医务室就像他一样，多少也会久病成良医（因为他最好的朋友就是首席医官，当然了。。。）  
  
“她会没事的。”  
  
吉姆转向麦考伊，宽慰地微笑起来。“是吗？”  
  
“需要大量的组织再生，她还有头骨破裂的问题，不过脑部其他组织完好。只要静卧休息几天就行了。她说过她会认真遵循医生的建议。好神奇，近来病人都明白自己该做什么了。”  
  
“我很高兴听到这个。”吉姆的笑容更灿烂了，他们不约而同地走向入口处。  
  
“你知道这不是一次社交拜访，对吗？” 麦考伊举起手里的医疗箱，指指吉姆面前的某个方向。“那张空床上贴着你的名字。”  
  
“嗨，我是自愿过来的，难道不是吗？”  
  
“正确。哦，史波克几分钟前来过，我想是这样。”  
  
吉姆僵在了原地。  
  
“他手掌上有一小处烧伤。他干嘛不和你一起过来？我们见过的那个女孩和他一起来的，叫塔拉什么的。”  
  
“他没事吧？”  
  
麦考伊朝后瞥了一眼，示意他们继续向前走。  
  
“我想是的，没错。这里还有一位梅本加医生，他在瓦肯星上实习过，虽然我也不清楚他们怎会允许他去那里实习的。”  
  
吉姆机械地点点头。“哦，那不错。”  
  
那多半就是他为什么只用一条胳膊抓住他的缘故了。  
  
“你感觉还好吗，吉姆？”  
  
“呃，我。。。”  
  
他的脑海里同时闪现过所有的场景。他摔倒，被拉住，史波克的胳膊围住他，史波克的身体紧贴着他的，他颈部因为史波克炽热的呼吸而引发的鸡皮疙瘩，他们突然分开的方式及之后感到的刺骨寒冷。。。分手时他的朋友冲他无言的颔首致意。  
  
紧接着，另一个时间，另一个画面，“我不爱你” 当史波克可爱地生气时，眉宇间浮现的惹人喜爱的小皱纹，史波克的嘴凑近叉子上那片沾满糖浆的煎饼，吉姆无法把自己的视线从那幅景象上挪开，有几次史波克触碰到了他，他本能地强迫自己忽略肢体接触，史波克的眼眸在3个太阳组成的星盘之间熠熠闪亮，史波克在企业号的扫描仪前弯下腰来，而吉姆疯狂脱缰的思绪踉跄着停了下来，只要想到。。。  
  
极其极其缓慢的，吉姆摇摇头，坦率地睁大了眼睛。  
  
让他生气的是，他的朋友似乎没有把吉姆的极度沮丧当回事，麦考伊大笑着表示不屑一顾。  
  
“你看上去像有人在你脸上揍了一拳。狠狠地揍，还是用棒球棒。”麦考伊轻柔地说到，指点他走向病床。  
  
“多少算吧。”吉姆承认到，他的思绪仍在像打上马赛克一样模糊的回忆里激荡。  
  
高兴的心情迅速被愁云惨雾所取代。“你最好在开玩笑，吉姆。”

“那个关于棒球棒的比喻。”

“。。。哦，那不错。”  
  
他的嗓音有点不对劲。吉姆冲麦考伊眯起眼，眉头紧皱。难道那混蛋也清楚史波克很性感？  
  
而且他还没告诉过吉姆？  
  
“坐下，柯克。”  
  
吉姆在薄薄的床垫边缘坐下来，仍然怀疑地皱着眉头。  
  
“老骨头？” 他最后开口道，麦考伊正在医药箱里翻找着他的三录仪。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“你知道我喜欢史波克，是不是？”

什么？吉姆不是个纯然的白痴，哪怕最近发生的事也许看上去表明了那个趋向。  
  
“当然知道。我也喜欢他。”  
  
时间似乎冻住了，在麦考伊继续之前，吉姆几乎要死于突发且剧烈的焦虑症了。  
  
“我从来没告诉过那个该死的精灵（elf），不过大家都喜欢史波克，吉姆。”  
  
他终于找出了三录仪，开始对着吉姆上上下下地扫描。  
  
“没错。好吧，是这样。不过。。。我。。。我喜欢史波克。。。”这话听上去像是一个完整句子的开头部分，但此时此刻，吉姆意识到他并没有准好如何把这个句子说完整，因为他不知道该怎么说，停顿还在继续，越来越久，直到再接着说会显得非常奇怪，所以他就让它挂在那里，好像个半成品，他祈祷老骨头能够理解。  
  
“。。。我还以为我们已确认了这个观点。”  
  
一丝担忧的神色在医生的眼中闪过，吉姆明白他的朋友正在故意装傻，也许给吉姆的确认就意味着麦考伊想的就是他认为的，但不想突然草率地揭露真相，后者才会导致无可避免的恐慌症。  
  
不过吉姆压下了那个想法。他已经接近搞砸的边缘了。  
  
“老骨头。我是说我喜欢喜欢史波克的想法。比如，不介意看到他赤裸的—”  
  
“行了行了。我懂的！请马上闭嘴！”  
  
吉姆找到了一个完美的报复机会，他继续唠叨着。  
  
“在淋浴间—”  
  
“别让我恶心。”麦考伊气冲冲地说，一副受痛苦折磨的神色。  
  
“那些冒着蒸汽的湿漉漉的水珠从他的头发和尖耳朵上滑下。。。”  
  
诶，没错。也许他确实该住嘴了。  
  
“你和你的人一定会下到一个特别地狱去。”  
  
“我的‘人’？”吉姆大笑着摇头，小心翼翼地提醒自己别笑得过于大声（邻近两张床上的病人都在沉睡）。“好极了。这多半会成为最惊人最不可思议的——”

“没有那个词的。”  
  
“闭嘴，只是一个单词而已。不可思议的地狱，我好奇你的地狱会是啥样。。。？”  
  
麦考伊对着扫描结果眯起了眼，眉头舒展开来。“这就是我的地狱。”他心不在焉地呢喃着。吉姆吃吃笑了出来，感觉心情大好。“你的治愈过程看上去很好，吉姆。”  
  
“当然很好了。我说了我是个好孩子。”  
  
这给他赢回了一记白眼。“是的是的。行了。听好，我今天不会去晚餐。乌乎拉来过电话问我是否想加入，但手头事太多了。”  
  
“好的。别担心那个。”  
  
麦考伊从侧面扫了他一眼，笑得洋洋得意。“。。。这么说，你喜欢喜欢史波克的想法，哈？”  
  
吉姆使劲吞咽着，完全被他眼下多半是15岁少女的形象出卖了。“呃。。。是的，好吧，只是有想过而已。”  
  
“现在还想吗？”  
  
是的。必须是。他早已决定他不会做单相思之类的事；他决心朝前看。他甚至不想考虑其他选择。还有。。。也许他如果反复告诫自己，也许就能变成现实？他绝对那样希望的。  
  
“是的，绝对是。我是说，你能想象不，如果我放任自流？和审讯及其他所有事情一起。。。更别提掌管企业号的同时迷恋上我的大副。本来就够乱了，我不需要更复杂的东西了。”  
  
“没错，因为这类事完全处在你的掌控之下，显然如此。”  
  
“正确！谢谢你，老骨头！”他宽慰地叹了口气，从床上一跃而起。“和你谈过后我感觉好多了，真的。”  
  
医生伸开手掌愤愤地打了自己的脸一下，含糊不清地说到，“你是真打算。。。？哦，当我没说。”  
  
“打算做什么？”  
  
“没什么。去吃晚饭吧。”  
  
“我正那么计划的。明天见。”  
  
“好的。明天见。”  
  
两个人生硬的在对方肩膀上拍了拍后，吉姆离开了。  
  
不幸的是，他刚有起色的低落心情在跨出医务室4秒后就消失得无影无踪。不仅是迈入楼道让他记起了数分钟前发生的事，而且一旦想到几分钟后就要再次面对史波克，这想法令他怯步。  
  
他们是否会装作什么都没发生过？那样做是否也是备选方案？史波克是否会解释，为什么他一句话都没对吉姆说？吉姆是否有能力掩藏他最新发现的，对史波克耳朵曲线的。。。欣赏？  
  
当电梯门打开时，吉姆无法否认他非常紧张。极其紧张。紧张到几乎一览无遗。  
  
他的脚步一如既往的正常，充满信心，但伪装的自信面具后面却缺乏真实的感情，当他注意到史波克正站在14号餐厅门口时，他停下了伪装，甚至不想去掩饰。  
  
吉姆放慢了脚步，仔细欣赏着他大副光彩照人的形象。史波克真的很美。从唇线到优雅的举止，兼具柔软；以及力量，无可抗拒的坚实下巴，突出的鼻子以及目光敏锐的漆黑双眸。  
  
他胸中的饥渴未经允许地再次弥散开来，他的心脏狂跳，而腹部就像有什么东西在扑闪着翅膀一样敏感。  
  
等等。  
  
扑闪翅膀。。。就像蝴蝶飞？  
  
哦上帝。  
  
“嗨，史波克！” 他强迫自己用欢快的口吻打招呼。  
  
史波克的站姿没有变化，表情也是如此，但他回望吉姆的眼神似乎绷得更紧了，整个人都似乎压缩到了一处。  
  
“舰长。”史波克严肃的脸色太难解读了，他浑厚的嗓音低沉且极有分寸。“在这里遇到你真是。。。太巧了。”  
  
哪怕对自己的警告正在耳边嗡嗡作响，吉姆仍情不自禁地傻笑起来。“巧合？我们说过要在这里见面的。别装了。”  
  
当史波克走近舰长时，他刻意保持的警戒心也许稍微降低了一些。  
  
“我无意于听上去。。。我没有‘假装’。”  
  
“你就是。你很擅长那样。” 他克制住想要在史波克肩上捶一拳的冲动，对他做了个鬼脸。“我们可以进去了吗？”  
  
“很好。”  
  
他们走进了餐厅，刚好有两个人走了出来，史波克迅速后退一步，以避免任何身体接触。  
  
“嗨，听着—”  
  
但是话堵在了吉姆的喉咙里，他突然意识到有什么特别重要的事，像是警惕心降低的时候，他不知怎么会忘记的事。可以改变一切的某件事。  
  
史波克是个接触型心灵感应者。  
  
他知道的。  
  
他一定知道吉姆曾感到。。。他一定意识到吉姆的感受，而且显然对此感到厌恶，或者难过，甚至可能是害怕，但他太过礼貌，以致无法提及此事，那就是他一言未发的原因所在。史波克多半比吉姆更不可能预计到此事。这甚至比那次他被锁在J氏管里长达9个小时，而氧气正慢慢耗尽还要糟糕。  
  
“怎么了？吉姆？”

他是否应该问他？不，当然不行，他不该问的。那样做要么太过情绪化，要么吉姆认为那更像一个选择：自杀。  
  
“我，呃，老骨头说你伤到了手。你还好吗？” 他回过头问，带头走向一张足够容纳其他人的空桌。他高兴地注意到即使在人群嘈杂的大厅里，也没有多少人还在关注他们了，对此他心里感到有点点高兴。人们已经见怪不怪了。  
  
“二级电烧伤。没什么致命打击或其他可能限制手掌使用的伤口。”  
  
哦，是的，那是。。。并不是一个好的单词，也不是当史波克就在一步开外时，他想要的脑补场面。就在他身后。吉姆徒劳无益地想摒弃那个想法，固执地想要忽略那个想法，但那是不可能的。好比有人说‘紫色大象’的时候，你试图不去联想那该死的紫色大象。  
  
“只需要一些组织细胞的再生。”  
  
“我很高兴听到这个。”  
  
等史波克在他对面坐下后，吉姆无法抑制自己的眼神溜到那只伤手上，一半是担忧他的大副是否感到疼痛，另一半则是，好吧，注意力集中到了史波克修长，灵巧的手指上。但那里没有肉眼可见的伤疤，还有。。。他清楚不要试图碰触史波克。  
  
这个感知让他感到古怪的凄凉感，他感到过去那些轻松自如的好日子一去不返了。从现在起他必须时刻盯牢自己；别再让对方滚烫的肌肤贴在自己的。。。  
  
甩掉又一个脑补画面，吉姆集中精力。行了，他必须认真考虑对史波克的新认知是否会成为一个麻烦。他下定决心只要有可能就甩下那个念头。  
  
“我得承认，我很惊讶你决定去医务室，虽然在船上时，老骨头必须拽着你的头发把你拖去医务室。”  
  
史波克瞪了他一眼。“那并非我的初衷。但不知出于什么原因，整个团队都坚持我该拜访医务室，达利小姐主动提供陪伴。”  
  
他们正危险地接近那个话题。。。  
  
“这就是为什么我会在那里，当我们—”  
  
“我很抱歉撞到了你。”  
  
“—遇见了我。”  
  
紧张的沉默，接着吉姆决定乘现在还有机会，他得把事情弄清楚。  
  
“我知道作为一个接触型感应者一定非常不舒服，嗯，当你碰触别人的时候。我很抱歉。”  
  
史波克微微把脑袋歪向一边。这让他绷直了颈部的线条，吉姆发现自己的眼睛被眼前的景色牢牢吸引住了。他到底怎么回事？这不可能是正常现象。就像他现在清楚他不可以碰触史波克后，想要碰触他的冲动突然增强了10倍。哦没错，你可真够成熟的，柯克。  
  
“道歉是毫无必要的。你们人类的协调性还不足以预见到可能发生的事故。”  
  
“我的协调性没有任何问题，不过说真的，”吉姆∙柯克唯独不缺勇气。或者说倔强，两者必居其一。“能探析所有人的感情。。。那一定很恶心，对不？”  
  
史波克的眉头因困惑而皱成了一条线。很明显，他没有领会到吉姆这番话里的弦外之音。  
  
“当肢体接触不可避免时，我向你确保过，我的精神屏障足够确保我不会阅读他人的思维，吉姆。我们以前讨论过这话题。”  
  
“是的，不过。。。你是否百分百的，肯定确定？”  
  
史波克看上去仍然迷惑不解，吉姆放弃了想要委婉地获取答案的方式，反正他从未擅长这类把戏。“你没有阅读过我。。。什么都没有吗？”  
  
一个停顿，比通常所需的时间还要长些。吉姆的内脏都害怕地纠结到了一处。“没有。”史波克最后回答到。“当时我正被其他思绪所占据。”  
  
呸呸。要么史波克是个杰出的演员外加超级骗子，要么他只是简单地陈述真相，吉姆倾向于后者。他可以在那双黑曜石般迷人的双眸里看到一派真诚。  
  
哦，又来了。  
  
“很好。那么乌乎拉和其他人在哪里？”  
  
“迟到，我的假设。如果你需要食物，你可以先食。。。”  
  
“不，我们应该等他们。我觉得我可以再坚持5分钟而不至于摔到地板上。”  
  
史波克显然没有被这个想法打动，哪怕它是个玩笑。吉姆朝他展开灿烂的笑容。  
  
“嗨，我今天遇到了另一个瓦肯人。”  
  
听到这消息，史波克的眉毛因惊讶而神奇地扬了起来，虽然他对突然转变话题的反应让吉姆乐了。“星际舰队的军官？”  
  
“不是。是个记者。”  
  
他大副嫌弃的表情足够夸张了，吉姆高兴地沉醉于这一刻的轻松气氛里。  
  
“是的，我多少也是这么想的。”  
  
史波克很快恢复了他一贯的表情。“你无法阅读我的想法。”他坚决地说到。吉姆觉得有点奇怪，他抓住这个特定的切入点不放。  
  
“。。。当然不能了，我只是随便说说。我是说，我只想赞同你。”  
  
“我理解。”史波克平静地回答，那双黑眼睛里流露出一丝歉意。吉姆恼怒地冲他笑笑。  
  
“没问题的。他似乎很友善。不过对你们来说这很难判断。就我所知你恨我入骨，只不过你很善于隐藏这点。”他取笑着对方。  
  
“我相信一份证据清单也许说明了截然不同的观点，舰长。” 史波克指出。吉姆觉得自己的下巴掉了下来，肚子也开始剧烈晃荡，他无法相信那份‘毁灭清单’居然在这里被提及。他干嘛对再次待在史波克身边如此焦虑？那感觉棒透了，实际上他觉得妙不可言；快乐在他的胸膛里扩散开来，如此强烈他几乎要呛到了。。。  
  
好了。那就是原因所在。  
  
他伸手撸了下头发，低下头去，他突然无法直视史波克的眼睛了。  
  
“好吧，我在和谁争论证据问题呢？”他希望自己的语气听上去没有显得慌乱。（他无意思索脸红的可能性，那太让人尴尬了。）  
  
“你们在这里！”  
  
史考特和乌乎拉正端着满满的托盘朝他们挤过来。  
  
“等你们来吃饭好久了。苏鲁和切科夫还没到吗？” 吉姆站起来去拿一些食物，突然间觉得饥肠辘辘，史波克随之照做不误。  
  
“他们几分钟后就到。”乌乎拉回答到，她坐了下来。“他们让我们先吃起来。已经很晚了。”  
  
他们4人吃了一半时，苏鲁才姗姗来迟，几分钟后切科夫也赶到了。很显然，他们先前在19号甲板上试验某些飞行模拟器技术，被分了心，吉姆完全理解。  
  
虽然吉姆仍然满脑子都是史波克的身影，但他做到了让大家的谈话帮他分心，这让人心情舒畅。他取笑史考特在头几天不愿离开企业号的行为，那太有趣了。关于审判的话题谢天谢地未被提及，虽然他从未彻底忘记它，但现在简单地变成了无需特地去想它。甚至在饭后他们一起走向各自指定的房间时，一切都开始变得更正常了，虽然每个人都对麦考伊无法赶来表示了遗憾。

“这很有意思，不过我太累了，先告退，各位晚安。”乌乎拉挥挥手，按下她房间的密码。房门打开后，吉姆张大了嘴巴目瞪口呆；那房间的面积是他的两倍有余，而敞开的浴室门则展示了里面的古董浴缸。  
  
“嗨，等等！你的房间怎么会这么酷？”  
  
她朝他扮了个鬼脸，迅速转了个圈。“这条丑裙子有时总得派上用处，对不？”  
  
吉姆故作恐怖地喘息。“外表越亮丽，责任越重大，乌乎拉。。。”  
  
“闭嘴。”她大笑着在他面前关上了门。  
  
“她总是那样做（当着我的面关门）。”吉姆嘀咕着。史波克好笑地看着他。“什么？”  
  
“你没有浴缸吗？”  
  
“我有个超声波淋浴间，和大家一样。”吉姆说到。接着他突然发现了这个问题的隐含之意。“等等，你也有个浴缸？就像旧时代那样浪费水资源？”史波克只是眨眨眼，但那就足够了。吉姆呻吟起来。“生活太不公平了。”  
  
“是的，舰长。”切科夫哀叹到。  
  
“我们的房间还是相邻的。因缘命运痛恨我，不是吗？除非你也用迷人的外表引诱了埃弗雷特的秘书？”  
  
见鬼。吉姆话一出口，就陷入了令人惊讶的沉默中，但在一片绝望里他仍设法保持了微笑。  
  
“是哪一个，史波克？”  
  
“我认为因缘就是最大的可能了。”苏鲁说到，嗓门比平时略高了一点，好像他正竭力压下快要出口的狂笑。史考特正盯着远处，多半对眼下发生的事毫无概念，但切科夫的眼睛已经瞪得活像茶杯托了。  
  
史波克看上去仅仅显得不可置信。“也许是时候休息了，舰长。明天我们还要早起。”

“没错，我们回去了。”他们剩下的成员们住在甲板的不同方位，当然如此了。“明天见。”  
  
一阵‘再见’之后，其他3个人分散去各自的房间。吉姆和史波克的房间只能通过边上的电梯才能到达，所以他们在见到的第一部电梯前停下脚步等待着。  
  
通常情况下，吉姆对发起一次聊天，甚至保持友好的沉默都毫无障碍，但眼下他发现哪样都做不到。都怪那该死的紫色大象。  
  
他体内最固执的部分，他不相信没有赢面的局面，他拒绝投降，当然如此了。这都是他的错误，所以他不得不至少尝试去弥补。他下定决心转身面对史波克，卵足了劲想说个笑话。。。  
  
所有的言词都堵在了他的喉头。  
  
史波克看上去非常疲惫。吉姆之前就有过同样的感觉，他们下棋的那晚，和眼下一样，那次他也没有证据支持他的观点，但他就是知道自己是对的。出于某个理由，史波克不想告诉他，仅仅2天前，在莫斯办公室外的楼道处，他以同样的理由向吉姆道歉，为了他所谓的“个人问题”，他精疲力尽了。  
  
“史波克。。。”他开口道，不知道该如何说下去。他清楚自己想要提供帮助，但眼下，史波克多半不需要好奇的人类朋友刺探他的私生活。特别是该人类朋友自己也正有棘手的难题要应付，和上述提到的史波克先生的吸引力有关的难题，史波克正注视着他，等待着。  
  
“没什么。抱歉，我们回去睡觉吧。”  
  
不管怎么说，史波克的天性里并不包括依赖吉姆或其他什么人。事实上，史波克甚至不会做出比如靠在某件家具或其他物体上的姿势。那看起来会。。。很奇怪。  
  
也许某种程度上来说很有趣。突然间，他的脑海里自动跳出一幅画面：昏暗的楼道灯光下，史波克的眼睛一如既往的漆黑，深邃不可测。虽然他的姿态仍和随意休闲搭不上关系，无非是他通常表现出来的，由星球重力赋予的，一种慵懒的优雅感，也许他肩膀的姿势以及头部的倾斜，流露出一丝疲倦的暗示。双臂交叉，背部没那么挺拔了，一条腿曲着作为支撑点。  
  
他靠在雪白的墙上，全身都安全地笼罩在阴影里，半个侧面朦朦胧胧无法看清，另半个侧面刚好留给吉姆的视线，只留给他一个人沉醉其中的，下颚的力量，以及从对方耳尖到脖子的曲线。。。  
  
他们仍在等待电梯，几分钟后，吉姆猛然从想入非非中摆脱出来，通过幻想史波克依靠在墙上的画面，他突然性奋起来。  
  
就在那一刻，他决定了，非常坚决地决定，他需要找个人干一场？当他怀疑他最亲近的朋友正深陷烦恼中时，他产生了何种性堕落的龌龊念头呢？  
  
可怜的史波克，成了吉姆疯狂欲望下一无所知的牺牲品。他不会让它毁掉他俩共有的一切。他们共同拥有的，事业以及友谊，比可能撕毁他们的愚蠢性欲来说要重要得多了。实际上，他不希望这种古怪的磁铁般吸引力继续滋生，甚至疯狂蔓延。他将在今后每一步中与之抗争，他一定会胜利的，该死的，因为他不可能让它成为有价值的东西。他必须关上它。他现在就必须清除掉。  
  
“我觉得上床前我该去下酒吧。”他随意地说到。史波克转头盯着他，没有做出任何反应。

“我只是需要一些。。。‘酒精’。。。还有独处的时光，我想是这样。”  
  
“你不太可能完全独处，吉姆。你有一种吸引。。。别人注意力的倾向。”  
  
好吧，那就是他的计划所在。吉姆强迫自己露出一丝微笑。“我觉得我能应付。别担心。”  
  
电梯总算到了，瓦肯人步入电梯间。  
  
“史波克。。。”  
  
史波克期待地转过身来。吉姆望着他的大副，一个温柔，纯洁的灵魂，需要有人保护他从可恶的大灰狼吉姆身边逃开，这可真是令人捧腹的奇想 —如果不是令人窘迫地接近真相（至少是稍显古怪的真相版本，远非真正的真相，吉姆觉得自己很清楚）的缘故外。  
  
“晚安。”  
  
史波克眼中的暖意，迫使吉姆必须强压下由此产生的沿脊椎而下的愉悦感，“晚安，吉姆。”

 

x

 

还有，还有。。。还有，就吉姆所知，史波克甚至都不喜欢男人！这是毫无疑问的。他们之间不可能，绝对没可能发生点什么。没门。很明显，老天爷就是个心怀叵测对吉姆怀恨在心的家伙，它不想吉姆和史波克来场火辣的性爱。肯定是这样。显然老天爷气炸了，了不起的成功。  
  
这么说，他关于阻止满脑子史波克的计划似乎正直奔一败涂地的方向而去，不过真的。。。真的，史波克太火辣了，一定不会喜欢妹纸！正确不？要么，他的着装太过紧身了。要么是他斜挑入鬓的眉毛。他超级性感的双唇不可能只用来在传送盘上亲吻乌乎拉，并且还在可怜的，瞠目结舌的，从未想到会发生这种场面的吉姆面前？  
  
总而言之，目前为止他还是单身的现状是件好事（对此他表示怀疑，因为他‘我正经历一个自怨自艾的节日’ 的感受产生了一个可爱的反向力场）；他甚至都没有喝醉，那只是。。。上帝，满脑子史波克真是烂透了。就好像，痛并快乐着的性交。就像有人甜蜜往你的眼窝里扎进一根生锈的钉子。  
  
噢，想想就令人毛骨悚然。  
  
吉姆瞪着手中的饮料，努力想考虑别的事。任何事都行。拜托？  
  
令人同情的，软弱无力的尝试，绝对不会成功；即使是他也明白。对他来说，史波克太过性感了，多半不可能是异性恋。  
  
一声长叹。  
  
“。。。因为我的年龄！见鬼，这太让人讨厌了，某个老头认为他已研究透彻了，所以我的意见自动被屏蔽。阅历不代表一切，你知道。还需要一点点头脑，还有胆识。”  
  
哈？那听起来像是他会说的话。  
  
吉姆从锃光明亮的不锈钢制吧台上抬起眼睛，想要捕捉到那篇似曾相识演讲的发表者。五彩斑斓的灯光映照在各种饮料，以及外表稀奇的顾客们的各色衣着上，让他脑中飞速闪过是否彩虹在此地爆炸的猜测。酸痛的感觉爬上了他的后背（看到没：在酒吧的嘈杂喧闹里弯腰弓背的后果）。幸亏灯光还不至于过于刺眼，不然某人马上要癫痫发作了。  
  
酒吧里人声鼎沸，今天是周六夜晚，他不得伸长脖子四处搜寻。  
  
“还有谁做梦来办这个案子？完全是职业自杀，别以为我没考虑过这点。”  
  
“没有人，爱丽。。。我们都知道。”  
  
话筒深处打出的音乐声太过低沉，不会混淆那个昵称，吉姆的内脏由于不可误导的烦恼而不合常理地纠结到了一处。很好，只有一点点的误导。  
  
他马上就锁定了他们，一群4个人，刚刚走进酒吧。是爱丽儿∙肖和她的3个朋友。

“。。。没错。当我要求一点尊重时，那不是说。。。” 当他们的视线相交时，她踌躇起来。吉姆大胆地盯着她，或许还捎带一点点恐吓，但她猛然移开了视线，似乎正努力盯着前面什么东西，接着她擦身而过。。。  
  
“你真的该停止假装我不在场。”吉姆大声说到。她僵在了原地，背对着他。

“我是说，别装了。”他放低了嗓音，心里清楚如果引发冲突就坏事了，同样清楚她会留神他的每一个单词。“甚至没有‘嗨，我叫爱丽儿，你现在正醉得一塌糊涂，因为我的缘故’？”  
  
她同行的3个朋友似乎准备好痛扁他一顿，那是他绝对不想见到的，不过她冲他们摇摇头。  
  
“我马上过来。”她坚定地说到。“他是故意的，试图败坏我的名誉。让我来处理吧。”  
  
几个不情愿的点头以及几道充满谋杀意味的瞪视过后，他们被单独留了下来（至少是相对而言的独处）  
  
“你想要干嘛，柯克？”  
  
“这问题太含糊了。”吉姆说到，暗自思索着，他想要说的是‘我不喜欢史波克’，而且这不是谎言。  
  
他长长地灌下一大口饮料。“和一个奥利安女孩共度一夜如何？不，等等，就在那里，干过。呃。。。那个。。。月亮？”  
  
不知道什么原因，这话让她咯咯笑了出来。吉姆转过头去，第一次认真地注视着面前的女子，他惊讶地意识到在现实生活中，她很可能是个非常友善的人。

“你努力想让自己听起来像个白痴。”她最后说到，眼睛里笑意盎然，闪闪发亮。“别误解我，你大获全胜了，不过你在说真的吗，柯克。。。‘干过’？”  
  
而更让人吃惊的是。。。他居然回报以微笑，突然之间，一股同袍友情在他们之间升起，他得使劲压下那股渴望，渴望解释刚才的傻逼评论并非出自真心，他确实认识一个早已去世的奥利安女孩，他对自己曾经对待她的方式感到后悔。  
  
“所有这些不是因为我。。。” ‘拒绝’这个词有太多音节了，哪怕在他神智最清明的时候，吉姆也开始感到舌头打结了，“。。。回绝了你的邀请，是不是？”  
  
“回绝。。。？等等，我的邀请。。。” 她似乎正在想要放声大笑和真正感到恼怒之间挣扎。“我邀请你共舞一曲，如果我记得没错的话。。。是吗？ 你在开玩笑吧，对不对？”

“没有。许多女人无法接受我对她们说‘不’。” 他告诉她，面无表情。当然了，他眼下是在开玩笑，谢天谢地爱丽儿理解这点。  
  
“那么你经常说‘不’吗？” 她带着一股自得的笑意问他，吉姆明白她早已知道答案。他不出声地笑了，笨拙地用一条胳膊环住了她的肩膀（好事；他喝醉时就不会选择目标，乌乎拉多半厌恶这一点）。  
  
“你知道，如果你的职业不是为了摧毁我的事业，把我和最亲密的朋友分开，我想我会喜欢你的。”他富有哲理性地告诉她。  
  
听到这话，年轻女子眼中的戏谑神色消失了，爱丽儿叹息着低下了头。“听着，这丝毫不带私人情绪，你知道。我不介意。。。”她又自得地笑起来。“。。。我是说，你以为因为你曾经拒绝过我一次，我就会变成一个充满怨恨的怨妇—”  
  
“詹姆斯∙柯克更中意他的大副，所以拒绝了一个女人，不生气才怪呢。” 吉姆明智地说到。  
  
爱丽儿扬起一条眉毛，像极了他记忆中史波克的负面形象。  
  
“这是招供吗，柯克？”  
  
“没门。另外，我很确信你朝我忽闪眼睫毛，散发你的女性魅力一点用都没有，无论你有多辣。”  
  
小心翼翼地挪下仍停留在她肩上的胳膊，他转了转眼珠（吉姆辩解说，他确实不记得曾经把手放在那里了）。  
  
“恭维不会给你带来好处的。”爱丽儿警告。  
  
“这不是恭维。我真心实意的。而且很有效，好像，98.6243%的时候都有效。”  
  
她再次放声大笑。“有没有人告诉过你，你是个自命不凡的家伙？”  
  
“我只是清楚地认识到我对别人的影响力。”吉姆莞尔而笑，又灌下一大口酒精，他感到喉咙在灼烧。  
  
“确实如此，我能看得出来。”她微笑着，假装眯起眼仔细打量着他。“你很漂亮，柯克，但没有漂亮到那个程度。”  
  
一个挑战！别说企业号的舰长会无视（自找麻烦的，存心挑衅的，或经常幻想被人）下的战书。  
  
吉姆从他的高脚凳滑了下来，靠着吧台稳住身体，在此期间仍然维持了他的风度。接着他慢慢转向爱丽儿，换上他最犀利的视线。眼下吉姆不清楚这事的本质是什么，但他的眼神自然而然混合着‘我很无聊，但只要眨眨睫毛，我的蓝眼睛就能击败你’以及‘你现在就想跳到我身上，我清楚。对此我没意见。’的表情。  
  
“是的，我就是。” 他用一种低沉，带点粗糙的嗓音沉声说到。  
  
爱丽儿转转眼珠，但她的脸颊毫无疑问地染上了红晕。“好吧。你赢了。”  
  
“谢谢你。” 吉姆满意地点点头，接着努力想要爬回他的高脚凳，同时还要与重力做斗争。他的双腿绝对有些不稳了。  
  
“听着，我们多半不会有下次机会像这么聊天了。。。”她犹豫着开口道。  
  
吉姆皱起了眉头，明白她说的没错，示意她继续。  
  
“不管有没有意义，我只想说。。。”爱丽儿伸出手。“祝你好运。”  
  
他摇摇头。“谢谢。我。。。知道这不是你的过错。如果我就发生的一切责怪你，那很不公平。”  
  
她在他宽阔的肩膀上拍了拍，耸耸肩。“嗨，这么说你有点转移发泄的问题。我懂的。如果这事发生在我身上，我现在多半已醉倒在地了。”  
  
“撒谎。”吉姆故作控诉样地指向她。“你是整晚都保持清醒的那个人，还对发生的每件事都做记录，以便第二天可以折磨朋友们。”  
  
笑得更欢了。“说真的，我真心遗憾我们没法当朋友。”  
  
“是的，确实是。”  
  
“好吧。。。再见。”  
  
她悲伤地微笑了一下，冲他挥挥手，转身离去。  
  
“我很抱歉。” 他叫到。  
  
“那是。。。算了吧。”  
  
吉姆点点头，觉得自己早已过了微醺愉悦的阶段；也许他该继续前进。如果爱丽儿是个可恶的，烂透的贱人，让他一见就痛恨的人，那一切会容易得多。结果她是个相当有趣，绝顶聪明，多半还是个有善心的好人，乐意接下似乎不可思议的案子，与体制作战，而不在意她自己的名声。不过这也让她显得莽撞。虽然，吉姆病态地想到，如果她赢了（她有可能获胜，当然是了），她会成为整个联邦里最著名的检察官。那也意味着，她野心勃勃，或至少说，很有胆量。

事实上，她有点让他想到了自己；一个更有礼貌的，更整洁的女性版本。也许比他少犯很多蠢行。爱丽儿不会被她最好的朋友所吸引，那是绝对不被允许的事，当然了。  
  
不，那是吉姆才会干的事。  
  
“哈哈。看看谁在这里？”  
  
吉姆使劲朝着对面的女子眨眨眼，后者刚灵活地跳上他身边的高脚凳。  
  
“玛拉？”  
  
“实际上，是塞伯利安二号的公主凯丽。”  
  
她穿着一条极短的黑色短裙，蓝色的紧身短上衣，就像科学官制服的性感版，虽然有点古怪。  
  
“你一点也不好玩，”他抱怨到，给酒保打了个手势再要一杯饮料。他现在肯定醉了。或者，烂醉如泥。  
  
“我当然好玩了。”玛拉轻快地说到。“你才不好玩。”  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
她用手掩住了嘴。“为什么，柯克舰长。。。你有什么可给我的？”  
  
只要一想到她曾用同样迷人的语调和史波克交谈，他就更头痛了。只要一想到有女人（任何女人）试图接近他的大副，他就忍不住怒火中烧，他提醒自己，那是个愚蠢之极的念头， 因为他没有任何权利关心，或去保护，或他妈的不管什么理由感到生气。  
  
下一杯饮料被一饮而尽。  
  
“得了，柯克。我对你做什么了？” 她挪得稍微近了些，眼中闪烁着挑衅。“除了让你家史波克留的时间比应有的稍微长了些？”  
  
吉姆是在一个道德楷模几乎不存在（经常是根本没有）的环境下成长起来的，但道德规范仍在他心里。如果他想要，他通常可以找到绕过规则的聪明方式，或者按他的喜好利用规则，但他之前从未想过让道德规则见鬼去。  
  
换句话说，拉扯姑娘们的辫子是一回事，但他之前从未真正想要揍一个姑娘。  
  
他最后只好咬紧牙关，当然如此了。玛拉个子娇小，长得漂亮，而且不像表现出来的那样恶意，因为她无从获知吉姆丑陋的，可恶的扭曲欲望，想要一把抓过史波克修剪完美的刘海然后—

“说真的，玛拉。我现在只想一个人待着。”  
  
“才不，我不觉得你乐意一个人。”这一次，她看上去发自内心的好意。“我也不想，要不我们一起吧，好不？”  
  
吉姆疲惫地叹了口气。“如果我说‘不’，会有什么不同吗？”  
  
“听着，我从未想过操你想象中的男朋友。”  
  
陡然而生的怒意以及随之而来的咳嗽声都被玛拉权威式的口吻压了下去。  
  
“还有，省省你那些站不住脚的借口吧。我是说，你说你们没有在一起？很好，随便你怎么说吧，但别告诉我，你没有想要那块屁股想得要命，因为那是不切实际的鬼扯，还有——”  
  
“闭嘴！” 吉姆狂怒地低声吼到。“闭嘴，那不是。。。” 他想到了一个念头。“好吧，谁不想要那个。。。谁不愿意呢？不过请保持低调。”  
  
为了增强效果，他还特意扫视了下周围，不过没有多少人在他们的音量可及范围之内，而能听到他们谈话的人中，没有谁在关注他们俩。  
  
“这么说你承认了？” 玛拉瞪大双眼问他。  
  
吉姆无动于衷地耸耸肩，对于这场谈话所需的警惕和谨慎，鉴于他目前摄入的酒精量来说，实在难度太高了。“当然了。但不是像那样。他首先是个朋友。”  
  
“哦。”显而易见，她仍然满腹狐疑，但吉姆希望她最后能接受他的说法。“我理解。”  
  
“还想和我一起惺惺相惜吗？” 他压低了嗓音，不假思索地发出了一个亲密邀请。然后他意识到自己的手正擦过她的大腿。好吧，他决定找人鬼混一下对他有好处，不是吗？对于他因为羞愧而想蜷缩成一团的事实，那是无关紧要的。如果他和玛拉睡了，没有人介意。没有一个人。  
  
不管怎么说，史波克显然不会介意。  
  
玛拉朝旁边扬了扬下巴，眼中闪烁着正小心计算的神采，好像这是一个游戏，她正在考虑是否要加入。  
  
“。。。是的，好吧。”她最后说到，语气带着股姑娘们确切地知道男人意图的味道。  
  
过了一会（以及多灌了几杯酒）后，他们离开了酒吧，但玛拉仍然挂着那副同样的古怪表情，一种被逗乐的猜疑之情。当她拉着他的手，打开一扇储藏柜的门时，吉姆拽着她的胳膊亲吻她，一只手沉入她乌黑的秀发里。  
  
过了片刻，她拉开身体，悄声问到，“你这么做的时候想的是谁？”  
  
吉姆震惊地即刻僵在原地。  
  
“。。。我说错话了吗？”  
  
“你就喜欢搞乱我的脑子，不是吗？”他控诉说，清楚自己的嗓子有点含糊不清。  
  
“是的，”玛拉说到。“因为你太愚笨了。”  
  
“你太恶毒。”  
  
“也许是吧。或者我只是非常有预见性。”  
  
“两者兼具。”吉姆喃喃自语，有些恼火。他觉得心情差透了，就好像自己在背叛什么。但是背叛谁了？史波克。他。才。不在乎。  
  
该死的。那吉姆为什么有那种感觉？  
  
她又一次吻他，踮起脚尖，手指插入他的头发把他拉下来，吉姆努力想要忘却，他真心诚意地尽最大努力抛下那个想法。。。他过去就擅长此道嘛。  
  
这可能是件坏事，他不该期待他能重新要回那个能力。  
  
当他胡乱地亲吻她脖子时，她发出了一声小小的呻吟。“柯克。。。”

“吉姆。” 他几乎立刻打断了她。“叫‘吉姆’。”  
  
“吉姆。。。”  
  
但是她说的方式不对；当这词离开玛拉的嘴唇时，它听上去并不像件珍贵的礼物，听上去一点也不特别。  
  
他的身体用力压向她，将她困在他自己和架子之间，他感到自己失去了平衡，举止笨拙，而且几乎可以确定房间正有目的地旋转（。。。等等）。  
  
“如果我的手伸到你的两腿之间。。。？” 他听到自己在这么问。  
  
玛拉尖锐地吸了一口气，胸脯起伏着。“那么。。。”她低语到。“我会认为你比看上去的还要愚蠢。”

出乎预料的，她的眼睛突然对上了他的，吉姆混乱的大脑太过迟钝以致无法及时回应，在他能阻止自己之前，他就想到了：比史波克的头发更黑的头发，如果不是他正在生气的话，关于这点，吉姆完全确定无疑；因为那种感觉正变得激烈，敏锐还有。。。  
  
“但是我允许你。”  
  
他正在冒险。哦，是的，极其危险的冒险，已经维持了如此之久了。。。但是最终他无法继续下去。剧烈的痛苦促使他推开她，他想着“这不是我想要的，再也不想了。这从来不是我真正想要的。”  
  
“不。”  
  
吉姆摇摇头，哪怕这个动作让他感觉脚下的地板正在摇晃旋转。  
  
“我很抱歉。。。不行。我要走了。”  
  
最糟的就是她投给他的眼神。不是愤怒，甚至没有挫败感。只是同情，还带着一丝胜利的意味。  
  
她赢了游戏。  
  
“那就走吧。”  
  
他照办了。

 

x

 

他沿着空无一人的走廊走向自己房间，吉姆伸展双臂以保持平衡，合乎科学地注意到这里的空间有多宽阔，非常坚决地决定不去想自己刚才做的事（或者没做的事）。企业号可没法提供像基地这么宽敞的走道空间，但他的船并不显得狭窄逼仄。那里感觉就是家。

如果他能回到船上，他肯定这种令人困扰的吸引力问题就会消失得无影无踪，他将不再想着史波克，不再想要和他干点什么事，某些让他快要发疯，但他感到比当下的呼吸更重要的不恰当的事。啊呸。  
  
这么说，曲速传送的等式是什么。。。？  
  
他房间的密码拧巴地和他作对，而触摸式控制板似乎不喜欢吉姆不肯配合的手指，但至少它认出了他的指纹，意味着在警铃大作之前，他还有10次输入密码的机会。  
  
以及，至少这一次，老天爷让他暂时喘了一口气，脑海里的史波克不知道跑哪里去了，所以至少还有—  
  
“吉姆？”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
史波克眼里有什么东西闪烁着，又飞快地消失了，就吉姆目前的状态，他也无法把握那个神情是什么意思。不仅如此，瓦肯人绷紧的姿势也暗示着他的疲惫程度。  
  
“我很抱歉。我听到你对开门有点困难，我假设你也许需要帮助。”  
  
“我很抱歉，史波克。我不是。。。这事和你没什么关系。我总是喜欢见到你。一向如此。任何时间。无时无刻。如果我可以，我会爱上见到你。。。” 他伸手捂住了嘴，似乎那是唯一可以让自己闭嘴的方式。  
  
“你喝醉了。”史波克下了断言，眉毛上挑稍微有点吃惊的样子。吉姆希望有什么办法可以单用精神力量就能使用曲核传输公式。  
  
“是的。以防你好奇；这不会有助于你忘事。或让它们更有洞察力。大部分时候都糟透了。我差劲透了。你应该远远离开我，留下我死在房间外面，以免被恶心到。有那个单词吗？多半没有。我应该停止说‘烂’，是不是？恶，恶心透顶的想法。。。太邪恶了。。。”  
  
史波克小心地走近他，似乎有一点被逗乐了，这完全出乎吉姆的意料之外。他想过对方接下去该是厌恶，至少是不怎么喜欢的样子。  
  
“你不差劲，你棒极了。”他脱口而出。然后他咬住了自己的唇。“我说这个不是因为同性恋。”  
  
那是个他能拼写出的多于4个音节的单词。它当然是了。  
  
有个理论，关于如何在环绕一颗星球绕行的情况下，协同弹弓效应使用曲核传输的公式，藉此产生时光穿梭的效果。  
  
“我会找出如何让时光倒流的方法。你等着瞧。”  
  
史波克的眉毛挑得更高了，在吉姆看来，他似乎正在努力抑制一个微笑。  
  
“我毫不怀疑你肯定会成功的，舰长。” 是的，那双背叛主人意志的眼睛里绝对蕴含着笑意。他又走近了几步，现在他们之间只有几英尺的距离了；不好，吉姆，这可不好，间隔不够远，不够远到让他见不到史波克的睫毛在脸颊上投下的阴影。。。“我相信目前正确的行动是送你上床。为了防止脱水，很可能还需要一杯水。”

“呣。。。”吉姆咬着内唇以免再次祸从口出。“我认为我能应付上床的事，不过你能否帮我开开门？”  
  
“密码是什么？”  
  
吉姆告诉了他，但接着他就意识到他早已尝试过2次，系统不会喜欢另一套指纹的。  
  
“等等。。。！”  
  
他试图在史波克的手碰到扫描器之前抓住它，但史波克动作更快；他以惊人的速度抽回了手，并且倒退了几步，所有这一切只为了避免两人的手掌相触。  
  
吉姆暗暗咒骂自己。“抱歉。”  
  
史波克等待着，很明显他在期待一个解释，他的舰长为何突然产生抓住他手掌的冲动。  
  
“指纹辨认？” 听上去就像“气温变热？” 不过史波克抓住了要点，他开始输入另一组用户密码。  
  
房门终于打开了，吉姆叹息着，混合着精疲力尽兼欣慰的放松感觉。  
  
“我真心觉得我可以，在这个非同寻常的时刻，亲吻你。”  
  
“我想请求你不要展开这种行为，舰长。” 史波克飞快地回答，听上去多少带着点警告的意味。

“也许你有—” 他咬住唇压下了后半句，只是这一次太过用力，嘴唇破裂的刺痛感，他尝到了鲜血味。他畏缩了一下，史波克立刻靠得更近了。  
  
但愿他还没有完全丧失把他家大副推开的意志力。老天，史波克忧心忡忡却又试图掩盖的样子实在迷人极了。。。。饱含激烈情绪的眼睛聚焦在吉姆的唇上，顺着沿他下巴滴下的一滴深红色往下移去。  
  
“哦。”吉姆静静地说到，睁大眼睛抬起头来。  
  
这动作让史波克猛然从激烈的。。。情绪里摆脱出来？（嗨，心智受损什么的），他引导吉姆歪过脑袋，以便史波克可以巨细无遗地观察伤口，不过，一如既往的，他小心地避免手指碰到吉姆的皮肤。  
  
或者说，表面上来看似乎是这样，直到他伸出一只手伸向吉姆的脸庞，后者踉跄着后退，被发现的恐惧在他耳边汇集成了咆哮声。。。  
  
“抱歉，但是。。。我。。。不能。。。”他摇晃着，至少是脚下的地面在摇晃，但他轻易就能想起来，如果史波克发现一丝吉姆眼下的感情会发生怎样可怕的后果。  
  
“碰触你并非我的本意，舰长。”史波克波澜不惊地说到。  
  
“哦。真的吗？好的，没问题。”  
  
“或者阅读你的思想。那从来不是我的本意。”  
  
“我很抱歉。我完全清楚，只是那。。。实际上这完全不被允许，所以我现在就告辞。”史波克看上去仍然一脸困惑，吉姆后退着进入他的房间（鉴于他目前的状态，那可谓了不起的成就了），期待他的朋友能够理解。“那不是。。。不被允许的。那是被禁。。。禁止的。。被禁止的。别告诉别人，好吗？”  
  
“别告诉谁？我不理解你的论证。”  
  
吉姆敲敲自己的脑袋。“现在不是什么经典的论证，抱歉。我多半脑子抽了。明天解释如何？”  
  
史波克的一只手紧握成拳，又迅速放开了，他点点头。“很好。我期待着你的解释。”  
  
好极了。明早他一定会痛恨自己。  
  
房门发出嘶嘶的声音，开始缓缓合上，但吉姆向前伸出一只手，门侧传感器感应到了这点，门没有关上。俩人静静地凝视着对方，吉姆好奇自己干嘛要那么做。这本来是个很好的时间点互道晚安。  
  
在这令人尴尬的静默中，史波克的视线落到了吉姆多半还在滴血淤肿的嘴唇上，他深深地吸了口气，又吐了出来，就一次而已。  
  
接着他迈步退了回来。  
  
“你。。。你在干什么？” 吉姆结结巴巴地说到。  
  
“我们的房间是毗邻的。”史波克回答，仅仅是完美的陈述事实，不是吗？  
  
哦等等，当然是这样了。  
  
“但是。。。但是。。。”  
  
“也许你该躺到床上去。” 吉姆眼下也许醉了，但他仍能听到这个建议背后的命令口吻。  
  
“你不会把我脱光什么的，你 —哇哦！”  
  
他又一次咬到了嘴唇。史波克无视了他的话，走到嵌在墙上的复制机边，开始输入指示。

吉姆一头倒在床上，瞪着他的大副在房内走来走去。即使已经半夜时分，对方仍然穿着制服，他早该入睡了。当然了，他的举止丝毫没有泄露出疲惫的蛛丝马迹，只是有什么东西。。。史波克身上有什么紧紧包裹的，慎重把握的东西。有什么。。。过分戒备的东西。  
  
某样吉姆想要的东西。非常想要。甚至绝望地想得到的东西。  
  
哦狗屎，该死该死，紫色大象。  
  
过了几秒种，瓦肯人拿着两卷白色绷带和消毒液向吉姆走来。个人房间里不提供可爱的针筒，不过，嗨，史波克正在用他的手。。。  
  
一个潜在的致命局面。

“不！”吉姆坐了起来，仓促地张开手掌擦着嘴唇。他的手沾上了一抹红色，他吐出脏话诅咒着。  
  
史波克半途停下了脚步，多半在猜测他的舰长到底喝了神马东西。吉姆不好意思地抬头望望他。“嗯。。。我明早会去医务室？我保证。”  
  
“如果你的保证与医务室有关，我不介意，吉姆。”史波克说着，他只用了一个流畅的动作就在地板上坐了下来，给白色绷带涂上消毒液。  
  
在史波克的绷带凑近他之前，吉姆一把从他手中夺过绷带。他们的手指短促地碰了一下，史波克的下巴绷得紧紧的。  
  
“必须承认，我没有预计到，在目前状况下你仍能坚守固执的本性。”

显而易见，对吉姆来说唯一合乎逻辑地回答是：“你早就想过我醉酒后是什么样子？”  
  
史波克几乎就要翻白眼了。吉姆在脑海里为自己喝了声彩；他算准了如果他把对方逼得太狠了，那现象最终就会发生。他清楚每次他都能接近成功。  
  
他粗鲁地抹了几下嘴唇，感到了轻微的麻木感，但不再流血是件好事。接着史波克把用过的绷带扔进了焚化斜槽。  
  
“好了，现在我照顾好你了。你可以去睡觉了。”  
  
“。。。好的。”  
  
史波克转身想要走，吉姆不假思索地一把抓住他蓝色衬衫的衣角。他稍稍用力拉了拉，史波克停下了脚步。  
  
“保证你会好好睡觉。我想要你精神好一点。”  
  
长长的停顿，史波克保持了沉默。  
  
“。。。你不可能知道我的想法。”  
  
吉姆皱起了眉头，他的脑袋真心开始痛了，史波克又恢复了神秘莫测的表情。“我不知道。我只想要你好过一点。真的。”  
  
他的朋友点了下头，差不多是给自己一个确认，接着他轻柔地从吉姆的紧握中抽出衬衫。“晚安，舰长。”  
  
“嗨，这是不是不合逻辑？你居然祝我睡得安稳？” 吉姆微笑地说到，然后打了个大大的哈欠。  
  
史波克笔直走向连接两个房间的房门，没有回答。他打开门，走到另一边，然后回身注视着吉姆。他的眼睛掩藏在阴影里，不过吉姆几乎能感受到那个温柔，混合着喜爱的表情从那双黑眸里散发出来。

他以带点无奈却很现实的思路，猜测着自己是否该承认失败。

“是的。”史波克回答道，关上了房门。

吉姆翻了个身，把脸压进了枕头里，呻吟起来。

好了，现在就看老天爷如何安排了。


	12. 第十一章：真相是时间的女儿

**第十一章：真相是时间的女儿**

 ( **Veritatem Dies Aperit)**

 

 

吉姆醒来的时候，他同时感到有许多事不对劲，但他无法确定究竟哪件事最不对劲。。。等等，虽然没有哪个词足够贴切，但仍可以通过可怕的，不好的，糟糕的，负面的等等形容词累加起来描述这个词“呸”。

或多半是“啊哦”。

他躺在床上，仍然套着昨晚的衣服。闻上去可不像玫瑰。外加抽搐发痛的嘴唇。以及让人苦恼的头痛。嘴里感觉就像他正在吃棉花糖 —除去糖的那部分。头晕。勃起。宿醉 —等等。最后一项之前是啥？

“这绝对没有发生。”他坚决地大声说道。只为了防止对‘这事没有发生’有任何怀疑，他又补充了一句。“我在做梦。一个噩梦。那不是真的。”

除了那确实发生过。当然了，否认现实也只能维持这么久而已。

。。。哦，该死。

“我操。” 他狠狠骂了一句，胡乱地坐起来，他仍然记得让自己震惊的生动想象，那想象无比清晰地描述了今晚他想和史波克做点什么，虽然都是他一个人自说自话，完全没有他大副的自愿加入（至少真正的史波克不会知道）。

同样，纯粹是百分百的巧合，他刚才脱口而出的脏话点题的再明显不过了。

吉姆抱住脑袋呻吟着，一头栽回枕头上。整个世界开始不爽地天旋地转，但他有意忽视了它。

天花板啊天花板，为什么？为什么是史波克？在所有人之中，他想以最不合适的方式得到的人。。。为什么？他再也挑不出更糟糕的时机，更糟糕的地点或对象来发展这种。。。不正常的。。。迷恋。。。的行为来。为什么史波克会如此彻底地捕获他的心？是否仅仅因为，事实上，无论以哪种方式，史波克都是他绝对无法拥有的人？超越限制，禁止入内，就像贴着“不得进入”的房门，或标记着“禁止按下”的按钮。。。就像某种无法触及，无法得到，绝无可能，可望而不可及的。。。

没错，诸如此类的想法绝对于事无补。一点也没帮助。

吉姆恶狠狠地下定决心，然后从床上一跃而起，踉踉跄跄的，抓住桌椅才算稳住身体，再以更为合理的步子走向浴室。

他对于排除脑海里大副画面的决心没有减退。。。千真万确。它更像是。。。有些动摇，出于他的A计划急转直下的缘故。但那只是暂时的动摇，当然了。他会好起来的。这只是暂时的后退。极微小的后退，肯定的。

关键是，那个问题从未像眼下这样深深困扰他。太。。。让人魂不守舍了。

他一边想一边在昏暗的浴室里脱下衬衫，不情愿地开打刺眼的灯光。

一定有其他把史波克驱逐出吉姆脑海的办法，对不对？那法子必须存在，因为A计划是，承认吧，自从他打心底不想和其他任何人上床后，就彻底惨败了。他开心地建立了一个无视事实的观点，那就是至少有一个人，他极其愿意与之上床。

当吉姆脱下内衣时，他发自肺腑地感谢自己曾惹恼埃弗雷特准将，以致他没有得到带浴缸的浴室。因为浴缸会让他难以抗拒对目前他的状态采取某个措施的举动，某个他深知他不该做的措施。

在指示超声波淋浴间的控制电脑把温度调到“近其所能的低温，但却不会冻死我，求上帝快让这事了结”的程度后，吉姆从镜下的架上抓起牙刷，抹上牙膏，塞进嘴里走进了淋浴间。

“妈的—” 他发出一声花腔女高音般的尖叫，牙刷飞舞着甩到蓝色地板上，寒冰般刺骨的凉水冲刷着他的躯体，他的头发都被冲力紧紧贴到了头骨上，如此无生命的物质却以特有的毫无同情心的残酷让他保持清醒。他立即起了鸡皮疙瘩，颤抖着，不过坚持了几秒钟后，他发现自己还能忍受这个温度，他热烈欢迎这种彻骨的寒冷，那对他有益，通过。。。百折不挠的特性。

吉姆断然决定要用最快速度完事，他跪下来盲目地摸索着牙刷，水不停地滴进他的眼睛里，模糊了他的视线，直到他的手抓住了牙刷柄再次塞进嘴里。然后他站起来抓了块肥皂。

他迅速高效地刷了牙齿，把3种他也不知为何物的不同液体倒到头上，最后把它们清洗干净，现在感觉好多了，整个人焕然一新，也许也准备好再次面对人造的刺眼阳光了。

他的思绪徘徊着又回到了对面的房间，但他没有继续想下去，就像一只被关在笼子里的动物正趴在笼栏上。

就是这样了，直到他刷完牙，吉姆往后仰头，吞了口水，然后又吐掉。

不幸的是，吐出的液体看上去。。。很熟悉。

“该死。”他咒骂着，牙刷仍在嘴里，他惊恐地睁大双眼，一组画面侵入了他的大脑。

没错。一个冷水浴可以让他头脑清醒。多么了不起的点子，吉姆。只要全身赤裸地踏进淋浴间，不去想普通人赤身裸体时可以干点其他什么事。。。而提到“人”，眼下他的思绪就会自动跳转到“史波克”，他妈的也太方便了。

可以肯定地说，他的新陈代谢对于他本该感到寒冷因此无法性奋的事实毫无干系。热浪淹没了他，本已逐渐消褪的问题又气势十足的卷土重来。

吉姆思索着接下去该做什么，他感到口水和牙膏滴滴答答地淌下了他的下巴，滴到了前胸上。显而易见的解决方案肯定是错的。大。错。特。错。更别提是完全不恰当的行为。彻头彻尾是个坏点子。直奔着堕落，病态，甚至羞愧，淫荡而去。

这些形容词充斥着吉姆的大脑，就像邪恶的细语在他耳边回荡，他的呼吸不由自主地急促起来，耳边传来脉搏的跳动声，还有。。。

史波克就在隔壁房间。

还有。。。不管怎么样，他还是那样做了。

那感觉妙不可言。以此为基础往前看，在词典里，紧跟在“充满罪恶感的快乐”的词条之后，一定有对眼下场景的截图。

或者，换个说法。。。希望没有。

  
x

  
所以说。。。那些一定是有趣的梦。不止一次的梦。

吉姆走进餐厅时，他的大脑正可怜的努力抑制之前的那些思绪，这么说吧，为弥补失去的时间，现在它们都被释放出来了。并且在折磨他。性交。很多很多的性。

想象中的性交。

和史波克一起。

然而，他还是希望现在时间尚早，他可以避免看到他的大副过来吃早饭，而且跳过整个“解释”的环节，他本该就昨晚的疯狂行为而对那家伙做解释。。。哦上帝，他没有碰巧承认任何事，是不是？虽然有些迷迷糊糊，但他很确定自己没有说漏嘴。虽然他鲜明地记得咬到了自己的嘴唇，史波克进来帮他治疗。如此体贴，如此亲切，哪怕在史波克诚实的眼里，吉姆表现的就像个怪人。。。

他的脑子一团糟。今早他还一边手淫一边想着。。。眼下他如何能面对他的朋友？对于他来说，生活正式宣告结束了！如果他明白过去的生活有多轻松，就在。。。

“柯克！嗨，柯克！” 餐厅另一头有个女性的声音大喊着他的名字。

吉姆转过身，他的心沉了下去。不幸的是，他很快发现玛拉正从楼道处大踏步地朝他走来，穿着她的蓝色科学官制服，甩着马尾辫。

“呃。。。嗨。”

第一次，她看上去有点点尴尬。“嗨，你好。听着，我想说，关于昨晚我很抱歉。”

“什么？”

“我很抱歉。别让我再说一遍，好吗？我讨厌做这种事。”

吉姆耸耸肩，开始挪动脚步，她快步跟上了他。“我多半也该道歉，因为—”

“不，那没问题的。。。我是恶意的。有时我就会那样，那不是说。。。不管怎么说，我们都很傻。我希望我们能忘记那些事，澄清误解。哦，还有，别担心，你的秘密在我这里很安全。”

吉姆在门口停下了脚步，转身面对着餐厅。

“别再提史波克的话题了，行不？我告诉过你了，我们之间不是那样的。别无中生有地。。。” 他的舌头开始打结，未说完的话卡在了喉咙口。伴随着他蹦出口的每一个单词，玛拉的眉毛就难以置信地上挑几分。“好吧，没问题。我放弃。你爱怎样想就怎么想象吧。”

“谢谢你。” 她吃吃笑了起来，大步走进餐厅。吉姆翻了个白眼，别无选择地跟在身后，他饿死了。

他惊讶地发现餐厅里早已人头攒动，只剩下2张空位。诅咒早起的鸟儿有虫吃，那些人都是。

“这么说。。。你想要和我坐一起吗？”他问她。本来他宁可一个人吃饭，或至少和他的船员们待一起，但这里所有的军官都是基地工作人员，没有一个熟悉的。此外，唯一一张空桌是双人桌。

“我很乐意。”

玛拉转身对他微笑，这一次，她的笑容里没有了取笑，嘲弄的意思，所以他也回报了真正意义上的善意微笑。

在吃三明治（吉姆没有选煎饼，谢天谢地）的当口，两人友善地闲聊着，玛拉似乎在竭力表达她的善意，这太好了，今天吉姆的脑袋很可能无法处理更多的压力了。

自从今早他选择释放压力的方法后，他已经快频临崩溃了。

“嗨，史波克在那边。”

她没有说‘你丈夫’或‘你的男孩玩物。’这一定说明了什么。不过当吉姆从盘子上抬头看到他的大副时，仍然小小地从椅子里惊跳了一下。

“是的，是他。” 他的视线没有和玛拉的接触。尴尬的神情爬上了他的脸庞，几乎可以肯定的是，那必将转化为红晕，除非他自己能像今晨那样懂得如何阻止（但他不知道如何控制血液上涌）。如触电般快速地抽动，幻想着史波克裸露在热腾腾的蒸汽下，水流将他的睫毛粘到了一起，彻底祛除了空气中的寒意。。。

“柯克？”玛拉轻轻敲着他的胳膊，看他从白日梦里猛然清醒过来，她不由露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。

“什么？”

她的表情充满了夸张的关心。“亲爱的，那不是你看常人的表情。那是你对着甜点的表情。”

吉姆狠狠瞪了她一眼，可微笑仍然挂在她的脸上。比他预计的还要谨慎，就像她担心真正冒犯到他。他决定眼下就暂时让她继续谨慎好了。

“说真的，你可以把他浸在巧克力里，然后舔个精光，你会吗？帮我们所有人一个忙吧。” 看到他没有回答，玛拉加了一句，先前浅浅的微笑升级成一个富于暗示性的坏笑。“我是认真的。”

“闭嘴。” 他哼了一声，努力不让自己（就这点来说，多半是歇斯底里地）笑出来。“他会听到你的。”

他冲史波克挥挥手，祈祷勉强盖住狂跳脉搏的盖子不要那么快掉下来，瓦肯混血儿看上去一如既往的整洁清爽，搞得吉姆特想过去揉乱他的黑发。

“早上好。” 他对刚好走到玛拉身后的史波克问候到。对他来说，摆出欢迎的友好笑容一点也不难，但问题是他的微笑并非直面史波克。

“早上好，舰长。” 他的大副注视着他回礼，接着瞄了一眼玛拉，后者好笑的表情已经被一丝犹豫所取代。

“很高兴再次见到你，史波克先生。”

“你好。”史波克说着，朝她欠欠身。

令人尴尬的沉默继续着，史波克和玛拉互相盯着对方，吉姆非常努力地想要搞清这里到底发生了什么事。

“实验室。”玛拉突然蹦出一个词来。“我需要去实验室。” 她从椅子里站了起来（几乎是跳起来），史波克退后一步让她过去。“待会见，柯克。”

在她迅速离去后，史波克一言不发地在她的座位上坐了下来。

“该死的到底怎么了？” 他完全摸不着头脑。

史波克纯真无辜地望着他。“我不会妄自猜测人类女性的头脑是如何运作的。”

“别担心，没有人愿意猜测那个，从来没有。”

他们的视线锁在了一起，接着吉姆抓起三明治就往嘴巴里塞，那模样多半不是因为三明治出奇的好吃（不过这也是件好事）。史波克的视线顺着吉姆嘴角滴下的芥末滑到了衬衫上，然后视线又缓慢地上升，好像在研究他一样。

“唔？”

“你没有显示出不适感。”

“嗯嗯。”

“也许在你咽下后再开口比较谨慎。”

吉姆使劲咽下想咳嗽的念头，直到最终他能够发出音节来。“我说了我没事。有点头痛不过没啥大不了。我。。。关于昨晚要谢谢你。”

“想要感谢我的欲望是不合逻辑的，因为你没有允许我的协助。你的嘴唇肿胀还有些淤痕。”

吉姆皱起眉头，小心翼翼地用中指和食指轻轻抚过嘴唇。有点点刺痛，但还不算坏。

“虽然如此。你还是非常—”  可爱的，讨人喜欢的，了不起的，令人着迷的，“—好心的。”

史波克又露出那种盯视/分析的眼神来，这次注意力放到了吉姆的手上，后者仍在抚摸有点刺痛的下唇。

“你有什么问题想问吗，史波克？”

“是的。”巧克力般黝黑的眼眸忽闪着移开了视线，紧接着又回到他身上。“昨天你提及某件事是。。。不被允许的。”

吉姆的五脏都因恐惧而揪紧了。他不记得当时确切的话是怎么说的，但史波克显然完美地理解了，彻底的理解。他到底说什么了。。。？

“你宣称的那件事同样也是被禁止的。你请求我不要对任何人提起，但你没有解释到底是什么事。” 哦，天啊。“因此我询问这件事的本质到底是什么，你保证你会提供解释，当你的头脑停止。。。‘处在愚蠢状态下’的时候，我确信这是你的原话。”

没错。很好，他现在想起来了。

唯一的问题是，他该如何向史波克解释呢？

“史波克。。。我喝醉了。”

“我确实记得那部分互动的场景，吉姆。”瓦肯人语气平淡地说，他的眼睛仍然像要望进吉姆的内心去。

吉姆感到嘴角小小往上翘了翘。就算在这场略带惬意的恐慌袭击里，史波克仍能让他感到好过一些，哪怕这一次是无心为之。

“是的，好吧，有时人类会说些无厘头的话。通常不代表什么意思。”

史波克仍然瞪着他，一言不发。通常吉姆很乐意进行他俩之间大眼瞪小眼的竞赛，但眼下，他不觉得直视进史波克漆黑，感情丰富的眸子是个好主意。

“我很抱歉，但我不记得了。” 他最后说到，垂下视线盯着自己的衬衫，用食指抹去滴下的芥末酱。至少这算部分真话吧，如果你眯起眼避开视线接触的话。“你也知道，你总说我是‘不合逻辑’的？”

“是的。”

吉姆舔掉了手上的芥末酱，赞赏地哼了哼。“在船上时我就怀念这玩意。我们应该在复制机里编入这道程序。”

“请回到我的问题上来。你当时说什么了？”

“嗯，酒精总是让我们做出不合逻辑的事。”

吉姆好奇自己的嘴唇情况是不是真的很糟糕，因为史波克一直在全心全意注视着他的嘴唇。如此关注，几乎让人感到胆怯。

他最后吮吸了一下手指，稍微耸了耸肩。

“所以你应该把它归因于‘古怪的人类总是做某些我无法理解（但我私下很高兴）的事’，忘了这事吧。拜托了？”

“。。。很好。”

史波克的下唇稍稍往前凸了一下，像是小小撅起了嘴，吉姆心里暗暗呜咽了起来。

这次经历之后，他的男子汉气概再也不会和之前一样了。

“嗨，瓦肯人的新闻是什么样的？”

这问题给他赢得了一个难以置信的表情，毫无疑问是因为话题转变得太过突然（还不怎么委婉）。

“怎么了？我很好奇，上法院告我吧。”

“我相信你早已处在‘被起诉’的过程中。”

吉姆爆发出一阵大笑。史波克的嘴角微微弯了弯，那意味着他已经原谅了吉姆。

“我是，你也是，所以别管这茬了。他们有八卦专栏吗？噢，有没有狗仔队？那一定很奇怪—”

“瓦肯的新闻也许与你熟知的任何新闻都有很大区别，吉姆。他们报道信息，缺乏。。。。其他类人种族所喜爱的，添油加醋以达到娱乐目的的手法。他们只提供坚实地扎根于事实的细节，并不热衷于做推论。”

“这么说更像学术文章，是不是？” 吉姆说到，他又往嘴巴里塞了一大块三明治。

“毫无疑问这种说法更为精确，是的。”

“哦，我确认我曾出于写论文的目的，读过并且引用过它们中的几篇。我还以为是学术文章。”

史波克的眉头都在抽搐。“那是因为它们确实是学术文章。”

吉姆吃吃笑了出来。“没错，不过仍然是—”

“那不是史波克夫妇嘛！”

真他妈该死。

大堂里所有的脑袋都冲他们转了过来。史波克的眼睛笔直地盯着吉姆背对的那扇门，吉姆扭头寻找骚乱的来源，他早已清楚那是谁了。

就在他快要忘记那个白痴仍在星舰基地的事实当口，本∙芬尼大步朝他们的桌子走来，稳稳在他俩身边站定。

“早上好，吉米。”他自鸣得意地说到。很显然这家伙心情相当好，这不是什么好兆头。

吉姆抬头露出他最甜蜜的微笑。“滚开，本。”

“绝不。你会厌倦的。”

“相信我，我不会的。”

“喔。。。今天我们就不能开开玩笑吗？” 本故作关切地皱起眉头。

吉姆耸耸肩。“ 我的想象力一定褪色了。我有点喜欢你的发际线了。”

“呣，有点强迫症，不过这个尝试不错。”

史波克沉默着，但他正阴沉地观察着眼前的一切。

“好吧。” 吉姆拍了下手，推开椅子站起身来。“如果看到你还没让我倒足胃口的话，我们现在也已经迟到了。再见。”

他俩站起来打算离开，但是本在吉姆开路之前抓住了他的胳膊肘。

“离审讯只剩下5天了，对不？”

“你的鼻子伸得有多近？” 舰长阁下好奇地问到。芬尼的手放松了一点，吉姆猛地把胳膊扯了开来。“这样更好。”

他们仍然站得很近，本冲着吉姆的嘴唇皱起了眉头。“你的嘴唇怎么了？”

“和你没关系，说真的，本，你应该放下我的事了。”

高个男子的表情从好奇以惊人的速度转为了愤怒。“不许那样说。我恨你。”

吉姆畏缩了一下，后退了一步。这家伙也许表现的像人渣但是。。。他们曾是朋友。

突然间，一只温暖，坚定的手掌握住了他的前臂，就在手腕上面一点点。

“在此时卷入一场争吵也许不值得建议，吉姆。” 史波克轻声说到，虽然他的眼睛黑得发寒，直盯盯地瞪着另一个科学官，发射出纯粹的‘退后’气息来。

好像想要揍本的人是史波克而非吉姆。这让眼前的局面显得更离奇了。

吉姆最后瞥了眼他曾以为他了解的男人一眼，转身离开，他清楚瓦肯混血儿会跟在他身后，因为对方还没有放开他的胳膊。

门在他们身后关上了，他们开始沿着过道从容不迫地走着，事实上，离他们去莫斯办公室的时间还早得很。

“我不会那样的。”

“你说什么？”

他把手腕从史波克的手中挣脱了出来，比他惯常在他大副面前表现地还要恼怒几分。史波克低头盯着他们的手，似乎他才意识到自己先前做了什么。

“我不打算揍本。”吉姆解释道，想到史波克居然以为他在审讯前5天还会在餐厅众目睽睽之下痛揍某人，他就觉得有点被冒犯到了。“你不用拉住我后退。”

史波克对这个声明似乎有点吃惊，他小心翼翼地盯着吉姆。“你不希望让他肉体受损？”

吉姆冷笑了一声。“ 好吧，那是截然不同的两回事。但我不打算具体实施。别跟我说你不想揍那家伙。” 他附加了一个锐利的眼神，希望迫使史波克流露出什么情绪来。“一点点都没有？”

但是史波克的表情一片空白，他答道。“我曾短暂地考虑过那个想法。他是最令人不快的个体。”

“告诉我。”

“他宣称‘恨’你。我无法理解。”

吉姆对着往事叹着气。本是否讨厌他到了想要一次性摧毁他的事业以及他和史波克关系的地步？他绞尽脑汁思索自己是否无意间得罪了军部某人，然后指示别人监视汇报他们的情况，但他仍记得自己曾试图教本理解曲核机制，以及随后滑稽的失败。

平心而论，出于吉姆自己的孤独，他正在“摧毁他的事业及与史波克的友谊”大道上奔得正欢，不过仍然。。。几个月前，当有人拿枪指着史波克的时候，这想法就偷偷摸摸，鬼鬼祟祟地一举击破了吉姆的防线，那是他生命中最重要的关系，他无法忍受本也是那些想要夺走这段关系的人之一。

“这么说，你承认你不会介意介绍你的拳头给他认识？” 他戳戳对方，摇摇头甩去沉重的思绪。

“暴力非我天性。”史波克一本正经地回答。这么说吧，吉姆觉得这话多少有点言不由衷。

史波克咽了下唾沫。“我总是努力避免它。我。。。不是每次都成功。”

“嗨，我不是那个意思。” 吉姆匆忙后退，他立即就感到后悔了。“没事的，我自作自受。尽管我当时不是有意的。我非常抱歉。”

“我们之前讨论过那次事件，你该停止对自己说过的话耿耿于怀了。” 瓦肯人的口气甚至近乎严厉。

“只要你不再对你做过的事感到烦恼。” 吉姆轻声回答。

史波克沉默地瞅了他一眼，简短地点了点头。“哪怕对于人类来说，芬尼先生的态度似乎是最不合逻辑的。难道他也是杂种？”

这次轮到吉姆注意到这个突兀的话题改变了，不过他只是微微笑了笑，没有加以评论。

“事实上很简单。他愤愤不平，他的事业发展平平，他过去曾喜欢过我，所以他现在恨我入骨。”

“。。。令人着迷。被感情占据全身心会是什么样？彻底被感染—”

“在变成‘人类其实并没那么坏或那么疯狂的讨论’之前，容我先打断一下，”吉姆大笑着举起双手。“求同存异？”

“很好。不过我仍然无法抓住重点。那似乎同逻辑不沾边，而我也曾目睹人类有时的行为符合逻辑。”

史波克看上去被脑海里激荡的思绪迷住了，仿佛这简单的念头只是令他激动的外星植物之一。

这有点让吉姆想要把他浑身上下都舔个遍。

“得了，仇恨的概念没那么难以理解吧。我很确信我们初次见面时，你可没把我当成爱慕对象。”

吉姆确信，如果史波克不是刻意抑制感情的话，他肯定会嗤之以鼻。而眼下，他只是略带恼怒地瞪了他一眼。

“对我来说，广义上的仇恨没那么难以理解。”

吉姆皱起眉头。“好吧，现在我困惑了。那到底是什么难以理解？”

但史波克沉浸到了思索吉姆提问的状态中，神态疏远，似乎不打算马上回答。

他们向前走的过程中，吉姆不耐烦地等了一会，直到最后史波克狠狠摇了摇头说道：“那没什么关联。”

“什么—？这是对先前问题的报复吗？”

瓦肯人重重呼出一口气，加快了步伐。“不是。”

吉姆得到的答案就这些了。

尽管吉姆精通曲核力学，但他不知道史波克无法理解的是怎会有人不喜欢詹姆斯∙柯克，哪怕那违背他们的意志。

 

  
x

 

  
“我想安排诺伊塔∙乌乎拉出庭作证。”

吉姆对律师的结论抬起眉毛。“你要她充当证人？为哪件事作证？”

莫斯从桌后的椅子里站起来，转身面对身后的书架；吉姆早已看到那台黑色的真相探测仪正耐心地等待上场机会。

“她和史波克指挥官曾保持过一段正式的，公开的恋爱关系。我认为她的证词很重要。”

史波克点点头，好像他完全理解似的，吉姆突然想起了，过去几个月期间，他曾见过他们接吻，虽然次数少得令人惊讶，但仍让他愤怒地握紧双拳，口中感到苦涩的血腥味。

“好的，没问题。我可以让她明天过来。”

“实际上这是我的工作。”莫斯说到。“别担心。我只想要你俩都知道这事。我相信你们都不会表示反对，史波克先生？”

“是的。”

“好极了。我们已经取得了长足的进步，而且进展顺利，现在只剩下4天了。显然我们还得继续努力，但我同样也想和麦考伊医生谈谈。你说你们是好友，柯克舰长，这话正确吗？”

“是的，我们是好友。” 吉姆脑海里描绘起老骨头身着正装站在证人席上接受盘问，还不能骂骂咧咧的样子。他之前也曾出席过留下正式记录的类似场合，不过那仍然值得一看。。。接着吉姆就想起了他们最近一次聊天的内容。。。

突然间，那个场面没那么吸引人了。

“我。。。也许那不是个好主意。”

莫斯尖锐的眼神几乎能把他射穿。

“哦，原因何在？”

吉姆坐直了一点点，冰冷的眼神直视着对方。“老骨头讨厌这种事。他并不怎么擅长和人群打交道。”

“我以为他是你的首席医官。”

“相信我，这对我们来说都很神秘。”

虽然他的脸上没有泄露任何情绪（就当是这样吧，史波克！）吉姆的大脑却开始晕眩起来。他突然开始好奇是否应该告诉莫斯，自从上次他用真相探测仪测试他的回答后，他的洞察力就发生了小小的改变。

“我仍然觉得医生作证是非常重要的一环。”

他决定再稍微多等一会，看看在求援之前能否凭自己的能力应付过去。如果莫斯知道吉姆今天脑子里都在想什么的话，他多半会得动脉瘤，可怜的家伙。

“柯克？”

“是，我很好。”

“史波克先生？有什么想法吗？”

吉姆转头望向史波克，后者仍然摆着一张瓦肯脸。虽然他倍感沮丧，然而一旦俩人的视线相交，他觉得自己的嘴角不由自主地露出一丝笑意来，无力抗拒。

“史波克爱老骨头。”他说到。“是不是，史波克？”

不屑一顾是史波克毫不费劲就能摆出的另一副面孔。吉姆翻了个白眼，笑容仍然固定在原处。

“澄清几个事实绝非难事，我确信甚至麦考伊医生也能应付。”

“看到我的观点了吗？”

“好了好了。那我请他明天过来见面。你们觉得还有谁可以有助于我们的案子？”

俩人都沉默了一会。

“苏鲁怎么样？他是导航员，也是我的好朋友。”

史波克表示赞同，莫斯下笔记录。

切科夫，在埃弗雷特准将看来，也许太过年轻了一些，后者是基地军衔最高的军官，将担任法官一职。哪怕这是场军事审讯，且头衔并不会给他绝对的权威，他广受尊重，将会在审讯过程中负责调停协调一责。同样的，陪审团将由一群老兵，及应募入伍的军人，这些人无需提醒就知道企业号上的某些船员有多年轻。

史考特就是。。。史考特，但吉姆对他的信任程度多半超过任何人，所以他向莫斯提到了史考特。时间过得飞快，所有的证词都被拎出来讨论，直到最后他们敲定了一个小团体，包括乌乎拉，老骨头，苏鲁，史考特，首席安全官乔托，和吉姆日常交流最多的文书士兰德，以及查佩尔护士。也许他们不会全部出庭，当然最终仍然取决于律师，不过这个开端不错。

“我们离开前差点忘提了，昨天我见到了一个记者。”

“你什么？”

莫斯瞪大了眼睛，吉姆和史波克同时感到了惊奇。

“那怎么可能发生？我还以为他们最快会在2天后才到！你说什么了？”

“什么都没说！我什么都没讲，我保证。”吉姆飞快地答到。

“我看他们会在我们毫无防备的时候逮住我们，该死的记者。。。”莫斯喃喃自语。

吉姆耸耸肩。“我猜是吧。不过他人很好。而且对我拒绝采访似乎也不生气。” 他补充说。

莫斯稍稍平静了一点。“不过，我很高兴你那么做 了，柯克。” 接着他转向史波克。“先生们，我恐怕得说，不许接受采访。至少目前还不行。一旦审讯开始，也许我会考虑安排，不过首先，在考虑公众反应前，我需要斟酌陪审团的反应。”

“我觉得没问题。”

史波克站起身打算离去。“我同意。还有，既然有所必要，我将尽力保证让记者远离舰长。”

“你什么？”

莫斯吃吃笑出了声。“我没有说要不计代价地避开他们，史波克先生，那多半是不可能的—”

“我将竭尽全力。他不值得信任。”

“你指我还是另一个瓦肯人？”吉姆干巴巴地问到。

“那个记者是瓦肯人？” 莫斯好奇地问。

“他不值得信任。” 史波克重复到，他的下巴固执地紧绷着。“出于多种理由，你不方便和他接触，舰长。他是个接触型心灵感应者，而你是有触觉的生命体。”

吉姆本来打算表示反对，但接着他决定还是放弃。

“如果他来此处的目标是搜集信息，那不管他的情感控制级别如何，他的精神屏障很可能不像我一样严格约束。而且，如果他探测到了你的思绪，那绝对有可能他也许会发现那是值得探求的。”

好吧，这场演讲的方向似乎有点古怪。

“再说一遍？”

“别给自己找麻烦，吉姆，我一直待在你身边，确保他无法尝试做任何不恰当的行为。” 史波克抚慰地说到。

“但是。。。怎么。。。”

“如果他那样做了，你也许无力拯救你自己；作为人类，你的头脑足够强健活跃，但并非强壮到足以匹敌他的。”

“但是—”

“别因为他是瓦肯人而低估他。别对他付出善意；你是容易被激发好奇心的人类，而好奇心本身就是强有力的武器。”

“但是—”

“在可能的场合，如果他被你的魅力所吸引，那么我保证，我将亲自来处理—”

“史波克！” 吉姆大声打断了他。这很有效，史波克停止了唠叨，多半是对吉姆的叫声里不由自主带入的权威做出本能的反应。

又来了，很可能不是那样。

“好吧，首先，我能自己照顾自己，我不需要你亲自来保护我的思想。虽然我对你的主动提供受宠若惊。”

也许有点过于受宠若惊了。太飘飘然了，事实上，他正努力和无可否认的欲望做斗争，那种欲望使得他想跳起来，隔空挥拳地表示喜悦之情，或做其他类似孩子气的事。不过史波克不需要了解那些。

“其次，听上去你刚刚暗示了我无意间用我了不起的思维引诱了那家伙。相信我，如果我想要勾引某个人，我知道的第一个人就是。。。好吧，实际上无论我要勾引谁，但是第二个人绝对是我自己。所以无需担心那一方面。”

“再次，你甚至都不知道那家伙的名字，你出于什么理由觉得他会从一个好奇的记者突然变身为。。。随便哪种你暗示的人，而且我还不会知道？我会没事的。不管怎么说，他不是在那方面对我有兴趣。”

出于某个原因，这最后半句让史波克的眼神瞬间闪烁着被激怒的表情。“你已经打听过了？在你们的第一次会面时？”

“什么？不。当然没有。我可没有向任何一个我遇到的人求欢，你知道的。”

史波克的左手握紧了拳头。“在这个例子里，你无法知道他没有非经允许的意图—”

“我非常确定我说的没错。我没那么傻逼。”好吧，他真正被激怒了。

“你的逻辑有缺陷。”

“你的逻辑才有缺陷。”

“你们俩都疯了，快滚出我的办公室。”

他们不约而同地转过身，发现莫斯先生正疲惫不堪地倒在椅子里。

“抱歉。”吉姆说到，但他的视线仍然胶着在史波克身上，而直到此刻，他才明白原因何在。

瓦肯人的站姿紧绷，围绕着他的那种感觉又出现了，好像一卷绷紧的弹簧，正压缩成一团，他的胸膛正死死抓住最后一丝理性的痕迹。。。吉姆意识到，愤怒的表情放他身上实在太好看了。

同样，他也明白了并非是恼怒使得他突然间无法呼吸。

那双富有穿透力，眼下深不见底的漆黑眼眸正把全部注意力集中到他身上，让吉姆成为史波克所有注意力的唯一接受者。这是让人头晕目眩的感觉。当然，他之前就曾感受过一次，但他从未有机会真正欣赏那种感觉会让人多么心醉神迷。

吉姆倾尽了所有意志力才堪堪移开了视线，心不在焉地朝莫斯挥手告别，然后步出房间。史波克平稳的步伐就跟在他身后。

他们沉默了片刻。

“算了。我首先承认，对于感应型智慧，我确实不是专家。” 吉姆让了步。“所以你想确保那家伙不会试图，引用我的思维很有道理。我很抱歉。”

史波克僵硬地点点头，显然表示满意，他思索着谈话已经结束。

是的没错。

“但这就像是，你无意识地上万次叫我为荡妇了。”

这扎扎实实地让史波克停下了脚步。吉姆回头面对着他，希望他眼里没有流露出受伤的表情（他清楚那不是最无礼的指责，不过仍然。。。）

“我深表歉意，”史波克诚挚地说到。“那并非我的本意。”

“当然是了。”

“这并非合乎逻辑的指控。没有证据，仅仅是推论加暗示。”

好吧，他已经迫使史波克承认说过某件不合逻辑的事了。那对吉姆来说绝对是加分。

“很好，只要你记住就行了。但你也需要停止那种过度保护。。。哦。”

他说着说着猛然如梦初醒，就像被人用一吨砖头砸中一样。史波克过于保护。史波克。。。瓦肯混血儿，科学官，稀罕植物的情人，逻辑大师，居然关心他，詹姆斯∙柯克 。

突然间，那就像一个孩子难以抑制下欢呼雀跃。

“我不是意图。。。我只是想尝试帮助—”

“所以这一切都是以你的方式在表现你经典的，无法抗拒的喜爱，是不是？”

史波克这回真正从他身边退开了，好像他是个传染源一样。吉姆只是大笑。

“哦，得了，承认吧！你在为我小心提防着这里另一个瓦肯人，对不？”

“我。。。我不熟悉‘小心提防’的比喻。。。”

“你知道我总是最爱你，对不对？”

听到这里，史波克终于放弃了，他又迈开腿走路。吉姆欢快地一路小跑跟在后面。

“你是我见过的最可爱的事物，你就是。” 只要他是用开玩笑的口吻说出来就行，他觉得自己可以说出真实的想法来。

“我想请求你不要把我指认为。。。那种方式。”

“什么？如果你在引用我的话，你甚至都无法说出口？”

史波克撅起双唇。“。。。可爱。” 他以毫无抑扬顿挫的语调说到。

“哈！”

“吉姆，拜托。。。”

吉姆熟悉的，夹杂着喜爱的恼怒调子让他明白他已成功地让气氛回复正常了。基本上是。

“我猜猜，你不想让任何人知道，我让你说出了‘可爱’这个词？

“尤其是，麦考伊医生。。。”

“我发誓，”他飞快地说到，“这一次，我发誓我不会告诉他。”

史波克受到的严格教养培养出的高傲优越性，毫无疑问使得他不可能骂脏话，或者他也许只是不喜欢永远做吉姆要求他做的事，但不管哪种原因，对于这个结果吉姆都乐得一见。

出于某个理由，他明白那个表情性感之极，因此也是极其糟糕。

 


	13. 第十二章：永远是真相

**第十二章：永远是真相**

**( **Semper Veritas)****

 

  
  
  
刚过去的几天就像那些有百年历史的体育电影胶片上截取的俗烂训练画面，吉姆小时候非常喜欢那些老电影。你知道的，关于一支被遗弃的球队，被误解的英雄，经过艰辛奋斗，终于在生死大赛的最后关头赢取胜利的故事（同样题材的还有动画片《花木兰》，不过那首歌蠢透了）。  
  
他们的日常工作表很快安排妥当，大部分时间都在律师办公室里操练，用真相探测仪测试吉姆的答案，排练，讨论庭辩战术。吉姆仍无法轻易隐藏整个“史波克，快从我脑子里滚出去，我认真的，除了。。。不要” 的心态，不过迄今为止，他的证词似乎前后一致，而且他仍然清楚，当他回答自己确实没有和史波克卷入情感纠葛时，他说的就是真相。  
  
他料想不会有人会问他“你最近是否有做过一系列以可怜的，使人上瘾的，各种不同的，令人兴奋的方式 —和你大副上床的绮梦？”  
  
这种问题似乎不太可能发生。  
  
午饭通常是在餐厅和他的船员一起度过。让吉姆表面恼怒实则好笑的是，史波克坚持每次都以充满戒备的姿势坐在他身边。虽然俩人再没提到斯塔沃克的名字，但吉姆怀疑每隔一段时间，史波克就会环视房间，力图找出另一个瓦肯人的方位，后者至今还没出现过。  
  
每晚吉姆还要去医务室，接受查佩尔护士的复查；麦考伊眼下忙得不可开交，无法亲自为他做检查。大致说来，这大概是好事，因为那意味着他不会有时间和吉姆讨论他那些黏糊糊模糊不清的感受，或者缺少（。。。或者干脆是没有）。至少，他知道莫斯说过医生将出庭作证，所以也许那一切都是吉姆的想象。也许。他通常对自己的直觉坚信不疑，拒绝完全摒弃它，以防万一证实了医生关于吉姆有点过于偏执的看法是正确的。  
  
说到媒体，那之后记者们很快蜂拥而至，吉姆努力训练自己辨认外貌的技巧，以更好地躲避他们。大部分记者都是人类，虽然他很确信看到了一位奥利安女子，一位安多利。。。人，还有一位特别丑陋的泰拉人。当然啦，所有这些意味着，当他们面对拒绝采访的回答时，他们不会像斯塔沃克那样彬彬有礼，虽说没有人当面表现出无礼粗鲁，但还是有2个人类投给他惹怒的眼神，以及不讨喜的摄像角度。  
  
幸运的是，吉姆看上去并不缺乏粗狂的型男式英俊。  
  
在开庭前一天，不知道怎么回事，发生了一件事，刚好检验了他的理论，虽然不是什么让人咋舌的意外，但仍有些非同寻常。他接到了他母亲的电话。  
  
那可是。。。至少是出乎意料的，因为他可以对上帝坦白，他忘记告诉她这事了。当然了，哪怕她是从网上看到的新闻，而想要（强硬要求）一个解释。谢天谢地，她花了头5分钟教训他，但薇诺娜从来不会对小儿子一直生气；毫无疑问，为使自己能从吉姆的。。。令人激动的童年时代幸存下来，薇诺娜早已培养出了一种应对机制。相对于受到冒犯的事实，她发表了一通更像是呵斥的演说，而让吉姆感到巨大宽慰的是，她甚至从未问及他和史波克之间是否真有什么事发生。  
  
薇诺娜实际上远比人们认为的聪明百倍，她有能力理解儿子的感受，哪怕是从数万光年之外的一个普通显示器上，这种能力比他强多了。  
  
训练胶片的问题在于，它只维持了数分钟，然后就结束了，那代表着。。。  
  
正式比赛开始了。  
  
或者，你懂的，某个更像是成熟的男人（那个男人不会迷恋他的大副）才会说的单词。而且从这里开始，动词“获胜”彻底被从吉姆的单词表里剔除。对他们来说，输掉官司是不可接受的，更不同提勇敢地认输，显然那种结果在电影里时有发生。是的，如果是那种结果又会如何？关键在于旅程本身，以及克服障碍，而不是—  
  
好吧，现在他感到头痛了。

  
  
x

  
  
吉姆大踏步地走下楼梯，清楚自己才是那个需要保持精力的人，或至少来说，他必须鼓足勇气，但他发现两者都很难做到。  
  
显而易见，不管谁设计的常规黑色制服长裤，他们一定不知道（要么就是设计师太明白了，混蛋）史波克的屁股太迷人了。当他们同处一室时，难道他不是本该努力集中注意力吗？ 如果史波克在回答重要问题时舔舔嘴唇怎么办，测谎仪会幸灾乐祸地尖叫“哈！” 吉姆对男人着迷的超级秘密就会大白于天下？如果吉姆被抓住正在说谎，接着他们输掉官司又会如何？如果不对任何人提及他的梦是今后他为之后悔的大错又会如何？  
  
史波克还没有到，只有吉姆到了，在莫斯的办公室外，等律师带他们去法庭。。。穿着他的正装；金绿相间，带袖口及正规领口的礼服。包裹他宽肩的衣料感觉很别扭，裹住他粗壮胳膊的袖口有些紧；他希望自己能穿日常的指挥服。  
  
“该死的冷静下来，吉姆。”  
  
对了，麦考伊也在场。他双臂交叉，眉头紧皱地站在那里，以严厉的反对眼神（这么说吧，其实和他惯常的眼神只有稍微的不同，吉姆恨恨地想）注视着他的舰长。  
  
“我很冷静。”他反驳到。  
  
“那就待着别动！”  
  
“我正在努力！”  
  
不过他仍然停了下来，靠到（也许是一头撞到）墙上，后脑勺砰的撞击声提醒了他昨晚如何辗转反侧难以入眠。  
  
“你会没事的。”  
  
“。。。我可不确定。”  
  
他咬牙切齿地想更为严厉地约束自己的思绪。虽然眼下的楼道空空荡荡（刚好是大部分人的午餐时间），但在公众场合被人发现这种举止并不好。  
  
麦考伊的眼睛一直停留在他身上。“今天只是开场陈述。”  
  
“还有第一个证人作证。你知道谁是第一个证人吗，老骨头？”  
  
“是的—”  
  
“是我。我是第一个出庭作证的人。要么我搞砸了，那之后会有N多的证人准备修正我的破绽，要么我干得不错，那今后N多的证人会站出来说‘看到没，他没那么坏！’。显然史波克是最后出庭的证人之一，他的经典扑克脸，还有他能够控制他妈的脉搏什么的，我甚至都不知道。”  
  
行了，他在尝试当个瓦肯人的方面做得太差劲了。滔滔不绝的脏话通常体面地暗示了他到底有多恐慌。  
  
“吉姆。”  
  
“。。。抱歉。我只是。。。。这烂透了。” 他讪讪地住了嘴。“呃。。。史波克现在应该到了。你是否觉得有个记者试图性骚扰他？”  
  
麦考伊难以置信地扬起一条眉毛。“那听上去不太可能。”  
  
“但他从来不会‘迟到’。绝不可能。”  
  
他伸长脖子朝楼梯下面张望，可史波克安静却强烈的迷人形象仍然倔强地不肯现身。  
  
“吉姆？”  
  
“呣？”  
  
“你看上去又像个15岁的丫头片子了。”  
  
“狗屎。”  
  
麦考伊放声大笑。“听着，吉姆，我相信你。我相信你清楚你该死地在做什么，我相信那个律师先生，因为他看上去很聪明，所以我不会质疑你的判断。在这事上，我甚至相信史波克，这已经很说明问题了。” 吉姆觉得自己的嘴角往上翘了翘，露出半个微笑。“你会过关的，好吧？”  
  
“从本质来看，你真是个体面人，老骨头。”  
  
“我知道。”他们都笑了起来。“我总会在这里—”  
  
“那意味着许多—”  
  
“ —当你表现得像个12岁小丫头时提醒你。”  
  
吉姆的喉头发出了一阵笑声，他假装打了下好友的胳膊。  
  
“嗨，刚才我们说的是15岁。怎么突然又小了3岁？”  
  
麦考伊眼中显露出戏谑的眼神，他说到：“因为这个。” 然后他冲吉姆身后挥挥手。  
  
“史波克！” 他不假思索地喊到，看到他最喜欢的瓦肯人身着银蓝相间的标准制服，沉着优雅的身影时，吉姆不由心脏漏跳了一拍。与自己制服的肩部有些紧绷完全不同的是，那衣料在史波克瘦削的身体上服服帖帖，衣服的颜色恰好衬托出他乌黑的头发，眼睛以及眉毛。  
  
吉姆足足多花了1秒钟才回过神来，朝他最好的朋友狠狠瞪了一眼（不过眼神更像是 ‘哦上帝，老骨头，我到底怎么了？’ 而非真正的生气）。  
  
“嗨，舰长。麦考伊医生。”  
  
“嗨，史波克，”医生说到。“紧张吗？”  
  
史波克扬起眉毛，那感觉似乎在表明他被医生的问题冒犯到了，不过他正试图做出大人不记小人过的姿态来。吉姆翻了个白眼。  
  
“没有，医生。”  
  
“当然了，我怎么可以想象这种事发生在—”  
  
“晚上好，先生们。”  
  
3个人回过身去，莫斯先生正站在办公室门外，手里捧着多如小山的数据板，脸上的表情似乎在说，他也许偷偷被眼前发生的情况乐到了，但他不准备表露出来。  
  
他朝前跨了一步，那座小山样的数据板开始危险地摇摇欲坠起来，吉姆有些怜悯他，决定帮忙抱走大部分的数据版。  
  
“准备好激动人心的演讲了吗，莫斯先生？” 他调整着两条手臂之间的重量，半开玩笑地问到。  
  
“没有。只要一点好运，并严格遵循计划行事，你就会没事。请不要搞砸了。”  
  
麦考伊窃笑不已，一行人开始朝楼道走去。  
  
“哦，记住你得努力做出我们之前谈过的‘负责任’态度，这点最重要。” 莫斯得体地模仿史波克面无表情的单调语气补充了一句。  
  
吉姆假装自己被冒犯到了，而他所谓的最好朋友正摇着头乐不可支。  
  
“显然你没见过柯克舰长在企业号舰桥上的样子，莫斯先生，否则你不会提出这种建议。” 史波克评价到。吉姆回头送上一个最灿烂明亮的微笑，接着史波克若有所思地加了一句，“他确实掌握了如何展示责任感。”  
  
“哇，我感激不尽。”  
  
他的首席医官在他背上捶了一下，差点把他手中的数据版板撞翻。“走吧，吉姆，这只是我们表示支持的方式。”  
  
“没错，真是爱心盛宴。”  
  
不过他明白眼下自己需要幽默，因为1小时后，事情多半不会那么美好了。

  
  
x

  
  
庭审室的面积相当可观，布置得几乎和吉姆预计的一模一样。与19世纪设计风格的木制家具，超乎寻常的昂贵还不切实用的风格相反，这里没有气派的木质证人席或数不尽的旁观座位；与此相反，所有家具都本着实用有效的风格，用光滑闪亮的金属制成。  
  
房间里有个凸出的平台，根据推测，埃弗雷特准将将会担当法官，紧邻着稍矮一些的证人席 —令人恐惧的座位，一旦开场陈述结束，吉姆就将坐上那个座位。再旁边就是军事审判的陪审团坐席，后者由一群军官或现役军人组成。甚至连旁听席的观众都多少和案件有关系；专家，证人。。。这里没有平民。  
  
莫斯引领他们走到法官坐席的左边。控方团队早已在场了；如果可能的话，爱丽儿身旁的数据板甚至比他们的还要多。  
  
她对上了吉姆的视线，简短地点了点头，不过那是职业化的礼仪表示，吉姆同样点头致意。  
  
一个满头银丝，举止优雅的六十多岁男人坐在她身边，站在他们面前的是另一个女子，大致与薇诺娜∙柯克年纪相仿。那3个人急促地讨论着什么，吉姆好奇史波克能否听到他们在谈论的话题。多半可以。好吧，那就是你会得到的结果，如果你低估了他的——这个瓦肯人。  
  
“我得坐到后面去，吉姆。”麦考伊安静地说。他正勇敢地使劲用类似鼓励的口吻掩盖他的关心。不怎么好看，但吉姆对他的努力心存感激。  
  
“好的。祝我好运，老骨头。”  
  
吉姆觉得也许他也该尝试尝试，所以他迫使自己挤出一丝微笑，本意是用来释放安慰感，但实际却心不在焉。不像是先前他递给好友的那个微笑，那时他还在地球上，等待委员会就他在小林丸测试中所谓“作弊”行为进行裁决，而与此同时，其他所有人正面临着一次危险的营救任务。  
  
麦考伊可不笨，他在第一天就称那个表情是“又笨又可怜”。再次见到同样的表情，他似乎放弃了鼓励的念头，只是满面愁容。  
  
好吧，吉姆明白那是出于为他的利益着想。  
  
“吉姆。打败没有赢面的局势，听到了吗？”  
  
吉姆的心头涌上一股自离开企业号来这里后就再没感受到的决心。他自信地点点头，这次带上了一个真正的微笑；他强烈地意识到他丝毫无须假装自信。他可以搞定这个。他愿意。  
  
“是的。你要守规矩。”  
  
“好孩子。”麦考伊半真半假地敬了个礼，转身去了后排入座。鉴于乌乎拉，苏鲁和史考特都将出庭作证，他们多半会很快加入他。现在那里还显得空旷的唯一原因，在于莫斯想要他们只需提前1个半小时到达。  
  
吉姆坐在史波克和律师中间，他打算和他的大副聊点什么，不过他记起了莫斯说过的那种行为只会双输。别在这里，至少，所以。。。  
  
所以现在怎么办？

时间流淌得慢如蜗牛。  
  
。。。无聊透顶。  
  
好吧，吉姆烦透了干坐枯等的时候。是的，只要他下定决心就有足够的耐心等待，但空坐着干等不想见到的场面并非他的专长。  
  
过了一会，为了让自己散散心，他开始小心地打量起他的2位邻居来。两者之间的区别显而易见；莫斯正专注地盯着数据板，显然沉浸其中了。虽然他基本算是很严肃的家伙，但当他专注于手头工作时，他显得非常人性化。  
  
相映成趣的是，史波克只是坐在那里，双手放在膝盖上，表情空白。。。除非那并非真正的空白，不是吗？他的大副有好几次故意做出面无表情的样子，但他真实的瓦肯表情和有意为之的空白表情之间确有区别。通常他看上去就和现在一样，好像他不可思议的大脑正同时处理上千种思绪，但只是不想让别人参与其中。  
  
相比像史波克那样值得研究的迷人复杂性来说，吉姆迅速忘记了莫斯的举止风度，他利用这个机会，仔细地从各个细节凝视着他的大副，小心翼翼，悄无声息地观察，以防引发史波克的注意。  
  
眼前的景色在过去数月来已变得再熟悉不过了，却却依然十足的。。。让人神魂颠倒。那确实是描述他感受的最佳词汇；就好像他从未厌倦于想要找出那个聪明人眼下关注的话题。好像他总是想要诱使史波克对他敞开心扉（仅仅对他敞开）。  
  
他的视线从史波克的耳尖滑到了他的下颚轮廓，接着是他的下巴，嘴唇。。。慵懒地又落到了他的脸庞，接着去了他的睫毛，骨架。。。对方的眼角余光对上了他的视线。  
  
“。。。嗨。”  
  
“有什么问题想讨论吗，舰长？”他的声音在寂静的房间内显得非常轻，令人愉悦的低沉嗓音，本该听上去足够纯真，却总是让吉姆吞咽困难。  
  
“呃，没事。我很好。不管怎么说，我们不能交谈。”  
  
史波克的眉宇间瞬息闪过一丝恼怒的表情，好像他对自己居然不是指出这一点的人感到懊恼，不过他还是点点头，移开了视线。这个瞬间结束了。  
  
好吧，现在的问题是当吉姆没什么可关心的焦点时，他过分活跃的大脑就开始随机挑选关注对象。那从来不是什么好主意。尤其是眼下，似乎他体内的每个化学分子都满足于将注意力继续集中到史波克身上。  
  
你们懂的，得换个方向。  
  
为避免更多的尴尬，吉姆决定想想其他事物。。。鉴于他们几乎就要触碰到对方的事实，这真是个不错的成就，但那是有趣且有潜在实践价值的练习。世上总有些事和史波克无关，对不对？ 在这个绿血男人带着迷人的，正义凛然的怒火闯进他的世界，指控他考试作弊前，他的生活是啥样的？  
  
最后，他决定为自己回到可爱的星舰上后面临的巨量工作做好脑补的计划及协调工作。考虑到安排轮班表及猜测分派给他们的下个任务已足够复杂，这对维持他大脑的持续运转极其有效了。  
  
时间静静地流逝，直到庭审室内坐满了人。每次他的朋友们走进来时，他都偷偷摸摸地回头致意，他得到了苏鲁竖起大拇指的回报，乌乎拉一丝鼓舞性的微笑，以及史考特满腔热诚的招手，他们都坐到了麦考伊的身边。  
  
最后，离下午2点不到5分钟的时候，先前法官座椅后隐蔽的大门嘶嘶地滑开，一大群人安静地鱼贯而出。12位穿着正式制服的男女，所有人的年纪都远远超过了40岁，他们扫视着房间内的一切，却假装自己没有在打量四周。  
  
“下午好，女士们先生们。”  
  
紧跟在他们身后的是埃弗雷特，他身着件绷得很紧，极其不讨人喜欢的衬衫，和吉姆那款一样。正当舰长阁下忙于扫视陪审团成员们，并试图解读他们的思维时，史波克的眼睛则飞快地在两个男人之间巡视。。。最后下定决心似地往前看，一丝淡淡的蔑视在他眼里一闪而过，他的耳尖隐约可见淡淡的绿晕。  
  
“我要求所有的通讯及电子设备都必须关闭，众所周知的是，本庭不允许任何录音设备保存官方记录。”  
  
众人忙乱地掏出通讯设备，确保装置已经关闭，接着准将坐进了椅子，举起1个金属小槌。他的黑眼睛扫视着庭审室，对上了吉姆的视线，接着是史波克的，最后转移到爱丽儿身上。  
  
“本庭宣布开庭。”  
  
他用小槌在某个像铃一样的装置上敲了一下，发出的声音听上去有点可笑，突然间，眼前的一切都变得真切可信了，吉姆突然有种不理智的冲动，想要握住史波克的手。  
  
那样做的话，看上去对他们的案子‘太有利’了，当然如此了。如果吉姆使劲尝试的话，史波克也不会把他扔到房间的另一头去。  
  
“詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克舰长和史波克指挥官，在此被指控，因为俩人之间的感情纠葛而导致疏忽及轻率的不当行为。本次军事审讯将判断上述指控的真实性，以及是否对他们本人及团队构成威胁。在控辩双方提交所有证据之后，有罪与否的裁决将由陪审团做出，并由我，准将乔治∙约翰∙埃弗雷特确认。”  
  
吉姆在椅子里朝前方略微倾身。  
  
“对于所有指控罪名及细节，辩方如何答辩？”  
  
莫斯站起身来。“无罪。”  
  
埃弗雷特点点头。“很好。控方可以开始陈述了。”  
  
爱丽儿优雅地起身，把数据板都留在了桌上。她看起来并不紧张，吉姆无法自抑地意识到这点；她看上去充满自信，最重要的是，她似乎知道自己百分百正确。  
  
“晚上好，法官大人，陪审团的女士们先生们。”她的嗓音清晰，坚定。“10天前，詹姆斯∙柯克舰长和史波克指挥官卷入了在贝塔象限的Tersal II 星球的行动，结果极其不理想。为了坚持不干涉的最高原则，在合理启动针对土著居民文化发展的调查前，史波克先生被上述星球的土著居民捕获。不幸的是，在此事发生后，企业号被命令于1个半小时后离开该星球，时间不允许组织一场合适的搜寻行动，更别说营救任务了。”  
  
吉姆对这种想当然怒不可遏。她没权利对那件事下判断；他能够在更短时间内组织起一支营救队伍。  
  
“根据条例规定，企业号的通讯官，诺伊塔∙乌乎拉上尉，联系了星际舰队的指挥层，通告了事情的进展，她被告知命令依然有效，他们必须和星舰Fidelius号汇合，因为后者正在遭遇机械故障。”  
  
说到这里，爱丽儿朝他瞥了一眼，眼神里充满责备，连一丝暗示着她在仅仅2天前还宣称的愧疚感都没有。她是个令人惊叹的演员，吉姆觉得他有点记不得那个他与之交谈过，富有同情心的有趣女士了。  
  
“然而，依照某种熟悉却令人不安的行为模式，柯克舰长并没有理会那些命令。他早已传送至那个星球，在试图营救被俘的史波克先生后身负重伤，并且拒绝他首席医官的命令，拒绝传送回星舰，直到他的大副被安全救出。毫无疑问，这是令人感动的英勇之举。” 她补充到，语气里略微带着点轻蔑；有那个意思在里面，但还不至于让人觉得她嘲弄他的程度理应被谴责。“先遣队有4名安全官组成，所有这些人都被下令返回太空船，只有舰长和首席医官留在星球上。毫无疑问，柯克舰长并不希望让更多人冒险卷入他的抗命行动中。我重复一遍，这是非常高尚的行为。”  
  
莫斯潦草地在笔记本上飞速记着什么，吉姆几乎看不懂那些词语。  
  
“如果没有考虑之后发生的事，违抗规章的结果也许会被忽略。柯克舰长想出一个计划去拯救他的。。。朋友。” 这个有意为之的停顿很短暂，并不过份。吉姆感到有几道视线朝他望过来，他在椅子里稍微往后挪了一点，偷偷用自己所知的所有语言的脏话诅咒着。爱丽儿非常出色。  
  
“当然，计划成功了，所以我们现在能见到史波克先生正坐在柯克身边。但是它完全依赖于柯克先生的策略，一个设想拯救他朋友的策略，与此同时，他自己的腹部正在流血，撕裂，需要动大手术以及遵循医嘱的1周卧床休息。”  
  
这里，‘遵循医嘱’是关键词。  
  
她开始真正让他感到不安了。  
  
“Fidelius号正在等待企业号的协助，而柯克无视了星际舰队的直接命令，依然滞留在星球上。换句话说，如果没有史波克先生，他是不会走的。这不是第一次发生类似的情况了。也不是第二次，更不是第三次。事实上，这是个引爆装置。”  
  
爱丽儿以一种夸张的遗憾口气轻轻叹了口气。吉姆不得不努力压制下想要掐死什么东西的冲动。她让事情听上去像是他没有下令，如果他们无法及时救回史波克的话，企业号将在10秒钟后进入曲速。他们并未主动违反命令，她只是以偏概全。  
  
“一旦断定形势已经失控，星际战队的管理层决定提请军部的注意，后者审查证据并召集了本次审判。指控清单本身就足以宣判这两人有罪，尽管他们的逾规行为充满英雄气概。”  
  
逾规行为？  
  
“没有人贸然夺走任何他们已取得的成就，但我们也无法对显而易见的事实视而不见。柯克舰长和史波克指挥官彼此产生的感情纠葛，影响到了他们的工作。指控中并没有提及他们之间的秘密亲近行为，因为那没有证据，但就本案来说，无论他们的关系罗曼蒂克与否，似乎都与本案无关。事实上，每当他俩中的一个或两个卷入某次行动，另一个就会因充分理由而丧失工作能力。柯克舰长也许‘仅仅是人类’，” 她在说到直接引用语时，语气里加入了一种讽刺的意味，暗示着那不是一个借口。“但史波克先生是瓦肯人，但即便是他，也无法把工作与感情区分开来。”  
  
吉姆感到身边坐着的史波克僵直了身子，他觉得如果爱丽儿再这样指桑骂槐地攻击史波克，他绝对会勃然大怒。  
  
“他俩之间存在着一种深厚的，强有力的纽带，显示出比兄弟之爱更为深刻的感情。在本庭审判期间，你们将看到不可辨驳的证据，藉此显示军部的评估正确无误。” 爱丽儿严肃地结束了陈述。“谢谢你们。”  
  
她的视线在12位陪审员脸上逡巡了好一会，接着对埃弗雷特点点头，回到了自己的座位。  
  
埃弗雷特转向莫斯先生，他的表情难以判断。  
  
“辩方可以开始开场陈述了。”  
  
莫斯站起身来，面带一丝屈尊俯就的微笑，吉姆先前已多次见过他朝自己露出这种微笑了。爱丽儿会痛恨那个笑容，他宽慰地想着，记起了她在酒吧时冲朋友们嚷嚷的样子。  
  
当莫斯转身面对陪审团时，他调整了姿势，再次展露出严肃庄重的姿态来，不过吉姆清楚，他不会让陪审员们窥见他显然被逗乐的情绪。  
  
“在开始之前，我只想指出，Fidelius号的机械故障只与他们复制日常用品有关。毫无疑问，营养价值很重要，但很难说是一次紧急状态。”  
  
室内激起了一阵窃窃私语的涟漪，莫斯宽宏大度地暂停了片刻。  
  
“正如我们都知道的，坐在我们面前的这两个男人在联邦成员国内因其无数的嘉奖及英勇行为而声名卓著，关于这点我无意重复。柯克舰长的飞速提拔仅仅在1年半前还是个争议话题，但即便在那时，他也必须挣扎着适应难以企及的超高标准。同时他也被迫生活在聚光灯下，每次他的私人决定或职业决定在网上都备受批评或讨论。但本案的起因并非他如预计那样取得的众多成绩，而是因为他们俩。”  
  
好吧好吧，莫斯没有警告他们，事实上他将暗示法庭，这场审讯的产生原因是基于吉姆和史波克的名气。  
  
“然而他仍接下了指定给他的每一个任务，并且出色地完成了其中的92.3%。这是真实的概率，我可以给诸位演示。” 莫斯微笑着补充道。给点时间让陪审员们吸收这个笑话。吉姆注意到有2个陪审员正回报以微笑。  
  
“詹姆斯∙柯克是位优秀的指挥官，他的任何一个下属都可以告诉你们这点。他担任舰长后的履历无懈可击，在他的指挥下，企业号胜利完成任务的概率是其他任何星际舰队的舰长无法吹嘘的。现在，我们不会否认，在军官们面临的严峻形势下，为保护船员，所有的船员，某些规矩不得不被忽略。我确信，其他任何一位舰长如果处在柯克在不知情情况下承受的，同样程度的严密审查下，我们都会发现类似的行为模式。”  
  
再一次，暗示着环境因素是值得怀疑的。这一次表达的方式同样不怎么委婉。  
  
莫斯走动的方式好像他就是此地的主人，但时不时的，他会朝埃弗雷特准将望一眼，点头以示尊重。吉姆不得不承认，他被这整套表演打动了，他内心的某个角落同样对那些赞美有点尴尬，哪怕他并未表现出来。  
  
“他的大副史波克是位广受尊敬的，极其聪颖的人，其种族的文化视逻辑重于其他一切事物。他很可能是本庭（事实上，在任何房间）内都少有的，哪怕在嘈乱形势下仍能维持完美冷静的人。”  
  
“身为瓦肯人，史波克先生同样拥有控制情感的能力，以防让感情控制他。”  
  
一个可怕的闪回记忆，紧紧掐住他脖子的那双修长手指坚硬如钢，这鬼魅般的感觉让吉姆的呼吸都堵在了喉头。他的脉搏突然猛烈跳动起来，他镇定地凝视前方，希望没人注意到脸颊上悄悄爬上的一抹红晕。  
  
谢天谢地，这里不允许记者旁听。  
  
“当柯克舰长身处险境时，史波克先生所做的每一个决定均可由逻辑来解释，而含沙射影地指责这两位优秀军官之间存在‘感情纠葛’，除了证明让人愤慨的侮辱外，没有任何意义。也许他们年纪尚轻，但他们一次又一次地证明了他们能胜任本职工作。也许他们的手法并非总是遵循传统做法，但那些任务本身也从未是传统意义上的。”  
  
吉姆多半记不得为什么眼下他真心不喜欢史波克了。  
  
“他们俩是一个团队，女士们先生们。一台加足了油的机器，聪慧过人，对他们的团队成员殚精竭虑；2个只是努力想做好本职工作的朋友，而在此过程中刚好需要彼此依靠。”  
  
好了，在‘吸引力’和‘喜欢’之间有重要的区别，而他现在就需要搞清楚。  
  
显而易见，吉姆对史波克的感觉涵盖了上述两者，他可以完美无缺的用友谊来解释后者，但与此同时，前者悄无声息地占据了他的脑海。吉姆以足以男子汉的勇气承认他关心史波克，他当然是了。他们并非仅仅是同事，绝对如此。至于说到不仅仅是朋友。。。嗯，他们是搭档，就这个意义而言，他们互相弥补了彼此的不足。也许有些人难以理解（也许吉姆自己有时也难以理解），但那不代表他们的关系会更进一步。  
  
“有时候，真相远比仅仅基于不完整事实给出的普通证据，并宣称‘命运多舛的爱情故事’还要稍微复杂一些。” 这最后半句话绝对隐含着鄙视之情。  
  
虽然吉姆也许不是洞察微妙感情的大师（或者只是。。。通常意义上的微妙感情）但他明白，如果他放任自己的感情下去，他一定会受伤。而且他可不是什么受虐狂，允许那种事发生，对不对？  
  
“更不同提事实上，直到最近史波克先生正和一位女士私下保持着恋爱关系。”  
  
这话让几个陪审员吃吃笑了起来，但吉姆过于沉浸于自己的思绪当中，他只是模糊地感到高兴，似乎没人想到‘双性恋’这个词。  
  
他疑惑地感到倾心于史波克是如此让人心生恐惧得轻而易举。。。就像他让自己摔倒一样轻易，也许更确切地比喻是让他自己沉下去。允许他满怀喜悦地溺死，而非扑腾着，挣扎着求生。  
  
只要顺其自然。。。  
  
“但是这个，呃，暂时抛开罗曼史的看法，这2个男人不该受到惩罚，或者说被拆开。他们合作良好，这是任务日志已完美展现出来的事实，而在本案结束后，他们将继续前进。”  
  
是的，沉下去太容易了，但那不是正确的作法。而且那对史波克来说也不公平，因为一旦他发现自己被放在一个极其糟糕的位置上。。。哦上帝，史波克永远也不会知道。  
  
“詹姆斯∙T∙柯克希望亲自对这些指控做出辩解，法官大人，我想传唤他作证。”  
  
“柯克舰长，请起立。”  
  
好极了。现在没时间猜疑他自身或他的感情问题了。现在是应该打败这类疑问的时候。他清楚自己所处的立场，也许不是最有尊严，但事实确实如此。  
  
吉姆走向位于法官和陪审团之间的座椅，爬上两层台阶坐上证人席。  
  
“你是否清楚你的回答正确与否将由真相探测仪监控？” 吉姆一屁股在椅子里坐下的当口，埃弗雷特这么问到。  
  
“是的，长官。” 之前当他环视庭审室时，就注意到了铸在台面上的装置。  
  
“你可以继续，肖小姐。”  
  
检察官总是得到第一轮机会，莫斯之前解释过。不过这是件好事。  
  
“晚上好，柯克先生。” 爱丽儿彬彬有礼地问候。  
  
“如果你不介意的话，我宁可被称呼为柯克舰长，肖小姐。” 他以同样有礼的微笑回答。他的眼角余光瞥到莫斯正在翻白眼，不过并非生气。 律师曾让他表现的职业化，但仍然必须表露出真我，确切的原话是：“我听说过，如果你需要的话，你可以表现得富有魅力。赢得陪审团和公众的同情与尊重，那样我们就必胜无疑。”  
  
显然，迄今为止，一切顺利。  
  
“当然可以，我抱歉。那么柯克舰长，我们直奔主题，可以吗？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
这个问题显得有些夸张煽情，吉姆对此心知肚明。爱丽儿忍住了她的不快，不过她可不是史波克。  
  
“在你和史波克指挥官之间是否存在任何一种形式的罗曼蒂克关系？”  
  
“没有。”吉姆嘎声说到，接着咳嗽起来，他的喉咙突然感到干涩。他小心地清了清嗓子，努力压下做鬼脸的冲动。  
  
“正确。” 机械声立刻响起。  
  
爱丽儿似乎对此并不吃惊。这让吉姆立刻想到，万一她问的是“你是否期望存在那种关系？” 那么他将无法回答。  
  
哦上帝。  
  
“你是否与史波克指挥官有感情纠葛？”  
  
“没有。”吉姆回答。  
  
“正确。”  
  
“柯克舰长。。。你是否与史波克指挥官相爱？”  
  
吉姆感到自己的腹部不舒服地蜷缩成一团，但在他能开口否认指控前，莫斯站了起来。  
  
“与本案无关，法官大人？”  
  
埃弗雷特并没有立即回答，他抬头看向爱丽儿。  
  
“这个问题和本案紧密相关，” 她立即说到。“我们正在讨论感情纠葛，是不是？”  
  
“不管这种感情的实质是否罗曼蒂克，都与本案无关，正如你刚才自己所说的—” 莫斯耐心地回答。  
  
“如果这2位军官卷入了罗曼蒂克的关系，而没有透露给合适的—”  
  
“那不是正式的指控，眼下没有讨论的必要，没有与之相关的—”  
  
“法官大人，我恳请法庭迁就这一回，一旦得到回答，这个问题就将证明与本案有关。”  
  
吉姆觉得有点头晕，似乎房间正在缓慢地旋转。他眨眨眼，试图看清面前的世界，但是—  
  
“很好，请继续。肖小姐。”  
  
“谢谢你，法官大人。” 当她再次开口时，语气显得甜蜜的过分。“詹姆士？”  
  
吉姆试图深呼吸一次，但只成功地感到一股窒息感。  
  
“你是否和史波克指挥官相爱？”  
  
他的脉搏剧烈地跳动着，他几乎没法把空气吸进肺里。。。有什么事太不对劲了。  
  
“我。。。”  
  
吉姆的五脏六腑都在小小地翻转，他突然一阵恶心。当他努力想要呼吸时，他的肺就像火烧着了一样，急切地渴求着氧气。  
  
“你是否和史波克指挥官相爱？”  
  
头部剧痛无比，有什么地方。。。这里的空气一定有什么问题了。  
  
爱丽儿静静地咳了一声。“柯克先生？”  
  
“是舰长，” 他不由自己地反驳道，站了起来。  
  
“柯克！坐下，回答问题，” 埃弗雷特准将大声喊道。但是吉姆有种强烈的感觉。。。有危险了，他几乎可以闻到那种感觉。  
  
“柯克舰长！”  
  
他辨认出了体内的信号，不由自主的紧张，脑海里的嗡嗡响声。他早已学会依靠自身发现麻烦的能力，尽管有了尖端技术，但有时本能仍是一个舰长仅剩的武器。  
  
“空气有些不对劲。”  
  
“你将会被藐视法庭罪而被拘。。。！”  
  
“出问题了。”  
  
他的视线对上了他的大副，后者简短地点了下头。  
  
“柯克舰长是对的。”  
  
“什么？” 爱丽儿看上去她身上突然长了个动脉瘤，吉姆冷眼旁观。“詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，如果你不回答问题，你将被—”  
  
“闭嘴，肖小姐。” 现在没时间和颜悦色了。“我认为。。。我认为—”  
  
突然间，整个房间古怪地倾倒一边，吉姆从证人席上甩了出去，一头撞到地板上。  
  
“吉姆！”  
  
史波克迅速地冲到他身边。太快了，哪怕以史波克的标准来说。  
  
不过吉姆没事，他几乎都没感到撞出的大包，他的身体漂浮在地板上方，轻飘飘的。  
  
“大家都没事吗？” 他大声问道。有几个人紧张地点点头，显然所有人都注意到出事了，而抓住座椅并不怎么容易。零重力下的飞翔感不怎么美妙；基本上它只能给吉姆带来严重的头痛，以及想要呕吐的冲动。  
  
“行了。不用害怕，我确信是重力补偿器出了问题，当我说‘我很确信’时，基本上有一半概率是正确的。” 他厚着脸皮大笑，同时还想计算出损失的破坏程度，以及评估氧气浓度。“然而，以防万一我们多半应该—”  
  
“柯克舰长，” 埃弗雷特咆哮道，他费劲地站立着，身体轻微地上下跃动。“我相信我才是这间庭审室里军衔最高的人。”  
  
如果回答“啊哦”（这是他的第一反应）必定会触犯到那男人，吉姆可以断定现在完全不是时候，所以他咬紧牙关回答说，“抱歉，长官。”  
  
他抓紧了史波克的衣袖把他拉近；考虑到他弯曲着的手臂只需要一点点压力就能轻松达成目标，瓦肯混血儿几乎撞进了他的怀里。  
  
“抱歉史波克，听着，我觉得我们应该先确定是否只有重力装置失效。如果主稳定器之一爆炸，这会成为一个严重的问题。温控装置需要更久才能启动。”  
  
“那只是其中一种可能。”史波克调整了一下姿势，这样他可以抓住吉姆的胳膊肘而非他的手腕，而且通过抓住被撞翻的辩方桌一角，把俩人固定在地板上。（莫斯先生漂浮在离地几英尺高的空中，挂着一副无奈的怒意，半心半意地试图坐回他的椅子里。）  
  
“不管怎么说，这更像是发生在娱乐室F里的事件引发了这次事件。一条不完善的支路电缆也许会导致通用引力装置失效。”  
  
“哦，你说的没错。我倾向于‘劣质的修补工作’而非‘主稳定器故障’。后者才是真正的大麻烦—”  
  
又一阵猛力摇晃，淹没了吉姆的嗓音。如果史波克没有死死抓住桌子，防止他的舰长撞上天花板，他们都会朝上方飘去。  
  
不幸的是，对于其他种族的一些生物，房间内只有1个超级强壮的瓦肯人，受到惊吓后的尖叫声又开始此起彼伏地响了起来。  
  
“请大家保持冷静！”埃弗雷特大声说道。“请待在地板高度，保持镇静！”  
  
吉姆环顾四周，检查老骨头和其他人的状况，他满意地看到乌乎拉把医生固定在他的椅子里，史考特开心地跳来跳去，指导人群趴下以防万一重力突然恢复。苏鲁正朝他们走过去。  
  
“总工程师罗伯兹来通知，说问题很快将解决，只要我们待在这个房间，就没必要恐慌。” 埃弗雷特高声说道，一边抓住桌角一边朗读数据板。  
  
虽然没有谁现在还在恐慌，但这里更像是一场组织极差的乱哄哄场面。  
  
“。。。顺便，谢谢。”吉姆对着史波克喃喃自语，指指握住他胳膊的苍白手掌，惆怅地笑了。眼下他正呈水平状漂浮在比视线略高的地方，史波克的胳膊已经延展到了极限，多半是想在俩人之间保持最少的接触面积。  
  
“我摔倒时你抓住我，你保护我不会飘远。。。你还能做什么？”  
  
史波克仍然站在地板上，当然如此了，看上去似乎是全世界唯一一个没有被诸如重力之类乏味问题所影响的人。  
  
“我几乎没法保证你不飘开，舰长，我的新陈代谢能力更适应于重力更强的环境，因此我更像是在漂浮。”  
  
他大笑起来。“没错。可是你更强壮，所以你看上去显得更酷还—”  
  
“舰长！”  
  
苏鲁嗖地一下从他们身边飞过，撞上了法官的桌子，然后更为小心地把自己推开，直到他的身体呈倾斜状，就像史波克（抓住史波克的胳膊，吉姆仍在他们头顶几英尺的地方漂浮着）。  
  
“这些家伙都受过零重力训练？” 这是导航员大笑着问出的第一个问题。  
  
“理论上是的。”  
  
事情似乎很清楚，这里大部分军官都与研发或学院机构沾亲带故，但是他们仍未熟悉如何应对这种形势。比如，爱丽儿，正视图抓住她所有的数据板，它们正往上方飞去，不停地打到别人的脑袋。唯一能以娱乐心情审视这片混乱的大部分是陪审员，他们所有人都设法待在椅子里。事实上，有几个人正朝吉姆的方向看来，但他不允许自己被那些眼光所影响，进而担忧如果他们看到史波克正使劲把他往下拽会作何感想。  
  
苏鲁的傻笑换成了一副严肃的表情。“我们自己联系主甲板。把史考特传送到这里查看问题。他们的设计糟透了。”  
  
吉姆叹息着，这个动作让他的喉咙再次感到发涩。“我清楚。” 他咳嗽着说到。“除非有人告诉我们，是所有地方都遇到了这问题还是仅仅我们这层甲板遇到了。。。”  
  
“总工程师罗伯兹在此，伙计们。16号甲板的通用重力装置即将重启，10,9,8—”  
  
“该死！”  
  
刺耳的金属声产生前所未有的嘈杂混乱，飘浮在天花板附近的人们挣扎着想要落到地面，各种漂浮物被从各种潜在的碰撞目标周围推开。  
  
“—7,6—”  
  
“苏鲁！”  
  
不过苏鲁早已设法双脚落地，并环抱双手固定住自己。  
  
吉姆想要转过身来，但他的视野里看不到别人，一切发生得太快了。大部分人似乎都已经安全落地，但潜在的骨折风险仍然存在。  
  
“—5,4—”  
  
吉姆感到一股快速有力的急拉，他朝后直接撞上了史波克，后者的手从吉姆的上臂转为抱住了他的腰，把他固定在原地。这次接触完全出乎意料，他只觉得一阵冲动的电流沿着脊椎盘旋而上。  
  
“—3,2—”  
  
围绕着他的肢体温暖舒适，伴随着零重力的效应以及肾上腺素的大量涌起，在吉姆搞清到底发生了何事之前，他就半硬了。  
  
最后一秒钟，他试图推开对方，在无重力状态下笨拙地手忙脚乱，可惜已经太晚了。  
  
“—1。”  
  
伴随着一声沉重的“咚”，所有人和物体都摔了下来，包括吉姆。  
  
正好压在史波克身上。  
  
正好摔在桌上。  
  
。。。真是活见鬼了。


	14. 第十三章：速度与真相

**第十三章：速度与真相**

**( **Celeritas Et Veritas)****

 

  
  
  
坠落的过程很粗鲁，姿势也不潇洒。  
  
如果有什么词可以客观地形容它，那一定是“咣” 而不是“呯”，手肘狠狠撞进对方的肋骨，膝盖猛砸到了不舒服的部位，更不用说史波克的胯骨一定会留下瘀伤，出于多种理由那里一定会可爱地红肿发烫，真不该是眼下他需要考虑的事。  
  
也许他们目前的姿态不甚优雅，但吉姆无法自已地注意到在最后一秒，史波克拧转了身体，以便让自己承受了大部分的冲撞力。  
  
他干嘛要表现出该死的绅士风度？史波克的善意举动带来的后果是，吉姆晕乎乎的大脑里同时浮现出好几个事实，而且是以不规则的次序排列。  
  
第一：史波克正在我身下。这就跳到了合乎逻辑的演绎结果：我压在史波克身上。  
  
第三：我们正四肢大张地趴在桌上，紧接着是：我干嘛俯卧在桌上？  
  
最后的事实：。。。我没法动了。  
  
突然启动的重力重置带来的副作用包括：肢体的软弱无力，晕眩以及丧失方向感，以及恶心和偏头痛。不幸的是，对吉姆来说，眼下这几种症状都出现在他身上了，这一点也不有趣。  
  
基于某些令人可疑的偶发事件，吉姆最后并没有仰面朝天地摔下；史波克的锁骨刚好戳在他的颈部，压制了他的呼吸通道，他差那么一点点就和桌面行贴面礼了。史波克胸膛的缓慢起伏几乎荒谬地让人性奋，在吉姆看来，这只是更验证了他正在日趋发疯，和喜欢他大副超越了正常限度的事实完全无关。  
  
史波克的胳膊围着他，沉重，炽热而且。。。是目前唯一的好事，就吉姆突然变得迟钝的状态来说。这种状态不允许他的躯体关心任何事，尽管几秒钟前（现在也仍能感受到，为什么要否认呢？）他还性致盎然。  
  
一旦人们稳住身体，各种呻吟声和含糊的话语开始充斥着房间，但除了光滑的桌面外他看不到周遭的环境，尽管他的意识早就想快点移动四肢，但他就是困住了。  
  
吉姆排除了做其他事的想法，先试图搞清楚他的船员们受损的程度。。。但不幸的是，他发现大部分人都摔得很重，从某些角度来看，也许可以解释为熟悉且舒适 —这点也许需要商榷，但仍然让人不舒服。  
  
“柯克。” 他耳边传来嘶哑的叫声。  
  
吉姆动了动，缓缓转过头去，痛得要命。上帝，他浑身哪里都痛。  
  
是莫斯，正凑近。。。不，死死抓住桌角维持平衡，眼睛充满血丝，举动笨拙，但仍然保有着古怪的震慑力。  
  
“求求你，求你了，快点从史波克指挥官身上下来！”  
  
甚至还没压到史波克指挥官的身上前，他就努力想远离对方，现在他开始怨恨起自己没有竭尽全力达成目标了。  
  
“甜心，这不像看上去的那样。”他压低嗓门说，又努力了一把。显然莫斯没有被他的幽默意图，以及他用酸痛肌肉进行的虚弱动作所打动。  
  
“我说真的，柯克。我要你赶紧从那里起来。”  
  
所谓的“那里”，史波克身体曲线完美地契合进他的身体，那种美妙的感觉，精瘦的肌肉紧贴着他的每一寸肌肤 —好吧，此时此刻他确实应该爬起来了。  
  
吉姆勉强用近乎拒绝合作的双臂，外加顽强的意志，总算四肢撑地地抬起身子来（仍然趴在史波克上方，显而易见。。。妙极了），他低头看看他的大副，想要交换个尴尬的眼神，也许摆个可怜兮兮的笑容，发表几句不恰当的下流评论，史波克会装作无法理解但私下却希望更多。。。  
  
可是史波克的双眼紧紧闭着。  
  
“史波克？” 他小心翼翼地低语，觉得呼吸都快堵住了。“史波克？”  
  
瓦肯人的眼皮仍没有张开，也没有露出史波克静静地，被逗乐的眼神。  
  
吉姆的五脏六腑一片冰凉，虽然肺部功能正常，但呼吸似乎再次变得困难起来。他睁大双眼搜索着史波克的脸，寻找是否有痕迹表明他仍有生命的迹象。“史波克！醒醒！”  
  
他想要使劲摇晃对方，但就算眼下这种情况，他也记得如果脑部受伤的话，不移动史波克才是上策。  
  
“柯克，求你了，医疗救护人员会来处理。。。”  
  
但吉姆把莫斯的声音及其他所有的背景声都关在听觉之外。他的视界变得格外鲜明，他所能看到的只有史波克的脸，除非他能确定那个该死的家伙证明自己还活着，否则没有人能把他拉开。  
  
他轻轻往下靠去，以保护性的姿态覆盖着史波克的身体，嘴唇离史波克的尖耳朵只有一线之隔。  
  
“史波克，” 他严厉地命令，以那种‘我要求无条件服从’的语调。  
  
最终，真他妈该死的最终，史波克迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，吉姆的心脏虽没有激烈地跳动，但总算允许他重获呼吸了，这多少是个宽慰。  
  
“舰长，”史波克波澜不惊地说。当然了，这个讨厌的笨蛋显然对他被上司命令唤醒的事实毫无意外，后者的双膝正骑跨在他的臀部上。  
  
哦，还要提请注意的是，史波克的双手还环在吉姆的腰上，似乎那双手因过于沉重而无法抬起或移动，所以为何吉姆需要立即在俩人间制造一些距离有个非常重要的原因。  
  
“你最好指望下你的好运，确保自己安然无恙，” 他甚至都无意假装在威胁。  
  
“我既不拥有任何世俗的肉体，从任何逻辑角度而言，也不接受任何‘幸运’的概念，基于事实上此类事件的统计概率可以减少，经由。。。”  
  
史波克还在唠唠叨叨，吉姆从他身上挪开，滑下桌子，成功地做到了没有屁股着地 —虽然离屁股着地也就一步之遥。他蹒跚着站稳脚步，感到异乎寻常地笨拙，他飞快地查看了下庭审室内的情况。  
  
埃弗雷特正和一个通讯官说着什么，看上去非常忙碌，一副身居高位的样子。离他数英尺之外，苏鲁正试图站起身来，他揉着脑袋做了个鬼脸。乌乎拉，老骨头和史考特已重新坐回椅子里，最后一位正显失公允地递给吉姆得意洋洋的眼神，虽然很明显，轮机长史考特更常面对类似的场景。  
  
爱丽儿正坐在一堆数据板上，在2个助手的帮助下努力想整理好板子，而莫斯。。。莫斯仍然盯着吉姆，脸上的表情囊括了关切与愤怒。  
  
吉姆无视了他，直接走到史波克身边。  
  
让他感到不适的是，史波克仍然一动不动，他只是躺在那里，呼吸深沉却又缓慢，眼珠一眨不眨地随着吉姆的身影来回转动。  
  
也许他也受伤了，这也是吉姆为何苦恼地咬着嘴唇的原因，他先前摔倒在对方身上的场景突然跳进了脑海里。  
  
“你，你还好吗？有没有撞到头？”  
  
“我受到的撞击力无足轻重，舰长，别烦恼了。我相信我只是因重力转换产生的后遗症而痛苦，也许还需要1分钟才能调整过来。”  
  
“哦，好吧。” 宽慰的巨浪涌遍了他的全身，这不是说吉姆之前去过海边。“当然了。你的身体习惯于和地球引力区别极大的重力场，所以零重力对你的新陈代谢来说是场浩劫，对吗？”  
  
“正确无误。”  
  
吉姆莞尔而笑。“至少你总算扮演了回落难少女的角色！总是被救太无聊了。” 他开心地做了个鬼脸。  
  
史波克仍然没有力气抬起眉毛来，不过他的眼神似乎在暗示他很想这么做。  
  
“柯克。”莫斯不耐烦地打断了他们。  
  
见鬼，史波克在身边时，他总是忘记了周围还有其他人。“什么？”  
  
“我需要你马上站开，叫麦考伊医生过来，然后赶紧离开这里。”  
  
吉姆绷紧了下巴。一方面，他可以理解莫斯是对的，看一眼陪审团就能确认了，很多陪审员正向着他们的桌子张望，可是史波克正用一种稍带戒备的眼神注视着他，还无力移动身体。。。  
  
“这是完美的机会，你得照我说的做。”莫斯迅速指点他。“把麦考伊医生找来，然后离开去帮助别人，我确定埃弗雷特准将将允许你的轮机长去主甲板，和那边的工作人员—”  
  
“是否有人受伤？”埃弗雷特响亮的声音淹没了莫斯之后的疯狂演说。没人回答准将，吉姆已经重新找回了平衡感，差不多已恢复了正常状态。他咬紧牙关，明白自己该去做对自己更为安全的事，而非正确的事，哪怕他的本能叫嚣着反对这个念头。  
  
“快点，柯克，快走。”  
  
史波克缓缓点了下头，吉姆带着怒意叹了口气。  
  
“好吧。”  
  
他一言不发，猛地转过身去，努力挤过从椅子里站起身的拥堵人群，直到找到他的朋友们。  
  
“你们没事吧？”  
  
乌乎拉点点头。“是的，不过我不知道发生了什么事。是否另一条线路故障。。。”  
  
“是的，我们认为是因为上次那次线路过载造成的。我过会再解释—”  
  
“等等，史波克在哪里。。。他没事吧？” 她担忧地皱起了眉头，越过他的肩膀寻找着。  
  
吉姆飞快地朝后面瞥了一眼，看到史波克正在慢慢坐起身，莫斯和毫发无伤的苏鲁正待在他身边。  
  
“他也许需要打上一针，我觉得他最近没睡好，今天的撞击又太重了点，”他呢喃着，希望自己是那个帮助史波克站起来，并搂住他肩膀的那个人。  
  
“我过去瞧瞧。” 麦考伊从他的椅下取出急救箱。吉姆哼了一声，忍不住大笑起来。  
  
“没法相信你居然带着它到处跑。你的床垫上是不是有一个凹痕？”  
  
医生显然不吃这套鬼话，他正忧心忡忡呢。“闭嘴，要心怀感激。”  
  
吉姆投给他一个道歉的眼神，对着史考特扬起眉毛。“我要劫持你去主轮机室。有反对意见吗？”  
  
史考特跳起来用力晃着脑袋。“当然没有，舰长！”  
  
“好极了。那我们走吧。”  
  
在跟随史考特出去前，吉姆有些神经质地蹭着脚，他轻轻戳了戳麦考伊的胳膊。  
  
“你会去检查史波克的，对不？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
“待在他身边，确保他平安无事。他能控制疼痛的事实不代表他的身体没问题，所以你应该—”  
  
“吉姆，只是轻微撞了下，以及过度劳累。还有，我才是医生，记得吗？” 吉姆抑制着再瞥一眼史波克的冲动。“他会没事的。” 麦考伊粗着嗓子补充，走到门口。  
  
“呃。。。”  
  
乌乎拉挡住了他的去路，她两手交叉横抱胸前，目光牢牢地钉在他身上。有一瞬间，吉姆几乎能确定她打算就苦难的人生来段评论，就像他所熟知的那样，但她似乎改变了主意，朝门口的史考特指指。  
  
“我认为他在等着你，舰长。”  
  
“是的。过会儿见，乌乎拉。”  
  
她点点头，让开了路。  
  
吉姆刚在入口处赶上史考特，埃弗雷特就连续2次敲了小金属槌，整个庭审室变得安静了。  
  
“本庭暂时休庭，直到本次故障解决，届时将继续询问环节。现在，医务室已经接到通知，当你们退出房间时将接受强制注射。目前请不要离开庭审室。”  
  
大门早已打开，史考特耸耸肩。  
  
“如果你觉得没事了，我觉得那个措施并非绝对有必要。”  
  
“我们走吧。”  
  
一片混乱中，似乎没人注意到他们的离开，如果有人注意到了，也不会真正在意。

  
  
x

  
  
时至今日，轮机室和过去仍然没什么不同，满室的灰尘粉尘油斑，这是人类唯一没有完满解决的问题。吉姆恼怒地想着，他小心地摆弄着主控面板下面的一条线路，油滑的黑色润滑液一滴滴地粘在了他的衬衫和胸膛上。  
  
自始自终，他都以史考特副手的身份在轮机室里工作。  
  
一开始，他被叫去帮忙传递工具，握住扳手什么的，他之所以没有提出反对，很大部分是他被那个当面称呼他帅哥舰长的家伙惊住了。但最后，吉姆一个人修复了独立运作的继电器，组织好协调工作，指挥星舰基地的其他军官们听从轮机长含糊不清的指令（企业号上的工程师早已习惯了史考特快速且口音浓重的语调，但显然这里其他人还需要翻译）。  
  
他轻易融入了团队中，并不仅仅告诉人们该如何行动，并且协助他们完成任务，他模模糊糊地感到大多数人都被他其实并非傻瓜的事实惊讶到了。  
  
除了他的船员们少有人知道，曲核机械学及天体物理学是他在学院里最喜欢的两门课。哪怕它们需要应对更多的星舰工作，吉姆擅长自己动手，他出色的直觉结合他学到的知识让他远胜菜鸟级别。  
  
自上次意外后，他们设法完成了快速修补工作，甚至重新安装了系统，以避免再次发生过载的情况。这一切都归因于史考特出色当行的大脑（太出色了，以致吉姆出于善意将轮机长从一群疯狂崇拜他的，可爱的年轻实习生群里拖走）。  
  
艰苦漫长的5小时后，他跑去了7号甲板的餐厅，琢磨着拿个三明治（他房间里的复制机无法制作芥末酱，而吉姆想要芥末酱，辛辣好吃的芥末酱。吉姆才不对他把芥末酱作为性的代名词而羞愧呢），然后洗上2遍声波浴。然而，鉴于他之前没有注意时间，所以也没发现眼下这个点正好是人头攒动的晚饭时间。  
  
他的出场真是再轰动不过了；大门嗖地打开，餐厅内突然一片寂静，所有人都转过头来开始抽气。  
  
轮机室没有多余的制服，吉姆放弃了找人给他复制衣服，只是简单地从他能找到的半防护服里随手抓了两件套上。  
  
星际舰队最年轻的舰长正套着裤头低矮，摇摇欲坠的，宽大的黑色长裤（原初颜色是蓝黑色），以及无袖的，灰色的紧身背心（猜猜最早是什么颜色），那背心至少比他的尺寸小了一号。头发乱糟糟的，灰尘汗珠仍在缓慢地滑下他的脖子，他走向角落里的托盘堆，情不自禁地注意到有多少双眼睛正紧跟着他的移动。一个女人无意识地舔舔嘴唇，有个男人红着脸强迫自己把目光移开，一边还摇摇头，似乎在说服自己一切都很正常。  
  
接着，突然一阵推开椅子时发出的刮擦地板声；这太古怪了，吉姆之前就注意到在这种特定的餐厅，所有椅子都是焊在地板上的。挪动椅子需要相当强悍的力量。。。瓦肯之力。  
  
那是史波克。  
  
史波克从座位里站起来走了出去，眼睛笔直地盯着前方，视线胶着在某处，但绝非朝着吉姆。瓦肯人丝毫没有浪费时间，大跨步走向最远处的边门，接着消失在门后。不见了。  
  
。。。他妈的出啥问题了？  
  
好几秒钟，吉姆僵在原地，下巴都要掉下来了，他努力想找到史波克行为的原因。他出于某个理由对吉姆生气吗？有时史波克会挣扎于如何控制怒意，但真正意义上退出房间仍然有点过了。为什么。。。为什么他就站起来就走人，甚至不想确认吉姆的存在？或者也许他根本没看到吉姆，可那更加不可能。。。而粗暴地扯开金属钉显然说明有紧急情况。。。  
  
吉姆感到既困惑又担忧，在他的大脑引导他明白那是不现实的，愚蠢的以及不健康的念头前，他努力让自己别想太多，他彻底忘了芥末酱三明治。人们终于厌倦了明目张胆地傻盯着他看（但也没阻止时不时投来的偷窥视线，对此他无法假装没注意到），他把托盘放回了原位，从进来的那扇门里走出去，和史波克刚离开的那扇门刚好遥遥相对。  
  
他得找维修部的人来修那把椅子。  
  
吉姆在心里计算了几个可能性，选择了从5号甲板开始寻人，那里是他们的房间所在层。对史波克来说，这么晚还去科学部并非前所未有，但似乎眼下不太可能，外加他们的房间更加私密，他们可以谈谈，吉姆完全相信，史波克会对自己奇怪的行为做出符合逻辑的解释。  
  
不然吉姆会彻底摸不着头脑。  
  
原因：吉姆走进房间，看着满身油脂，事实差不多就是这样了（不过没有浑身冒汗的半百老头要他干点脏活，以及穿着超短裙，不怎么性感的女工程师）。  
  
后果：史波克突然站起身来，撞坏了椅子，然后离开了餐厅。  
  
吉姆不是傻子。他进来时就明白餐厅里几乎所有人在想什么了，屁股轻轻摇晃，肌肉随着走动而起伏颤动。但与通常流行的看法相反，他并非如此自负。是的，他知道当他有需要时，他可以利用外貌的优势，对大部分人都很奏效，但史波克并非那些人中的一个。史波克是。。。史波克。他的朋友史波克。  
  
他的异性恋朋友史波克。  
  
客观地说，他可以理解，在排除吉姆不愿考虑的选项外，为什么得到一个近乎‘完全合乎逻辑’的解释会如此困难。但那完全不是可选项。他记得史波克曾说过，“当你排除了所有不可能的情况下，剩下的，无论有多不可能，都是真相。” 现在的问题是，剩下的仍然是不可能发生的。绝无可能，他理智的，镇静自若的瓦肯人会。。。  
  
他毫无头绪，世上怎会有缺乏数据支持的假设呢？  
  
好吧，在和史波克谈谈前，他得赶紧跳下脱轨的思绪列车了，把自己的思维搞得七零八碎乱七八糟一点好处都没有。  
  
不幸地是，尽管他的大脑在叫嚷 “别思考了，啦啦啦”，反复吟唱着“别想了。” 但当他站在史波克的门外时，仍然面红耳赤，紧张不安，心跳如鼓。  
  
他是不是彻底疯了，如果他幻想也许，只是也许，史波克会是。。。？是不是真的疯了？  
  
他汗湿的手按下了触摸板上的电子蜂鸣器，紧张地想要给自己一巴掌。他可是詹姆斯∙他妈的∙柯克，他没有—  
  
房门嘶嘶地打开，现出了史波克的身影。吉姆。。。吉姆可不是临阵退缩者，遇障碍就放弃的想法促使他避开传统方式另寻蹊径（如果必要的话，他会自力更生地开创道路）以便达到他的目的。然而，直视进史波克敏锐的黑眸，他无法否认事实，那场竭力抵抗史波克吸引力的战斗早已失败，他已经输得一败涂地。  
  
“嗨。”  
  
史波克静静地站了几秒钟，然后退进室内，示意吉姆进来。  
  
“晚上好，舰长。”  
  
“你感觉如何？”  
  
“完全复原了。谢谢你。我假定你想要聊聊刚才发生的事？”  
  
像被尖锐针筒捅破的氦气球一样，吉姆对于‘由于他的出现才导致史波克失控并蹂躏地板’的想法，来得快去得也快。  
  
他的大副正在打量他，一如既往的冷静自如，甚至没有一丝尴尬的痕迹，看到眼前这幕吉姆不由得想嘲笑自己，他的狂想突然变得苦涩难当。  
  
上帝，这有点失控了，是不是？他怎么会幻想，哪怕是一瞬间的幻想，史波克可能会。。。？  
  
“舰长？”  
  
“抱歉，嗯。我没有幻想你是因为我才离开餐厅的，是不是？”  
  
“当然不是了。我有意今晚和你谈些事情，不过不是在公开场合。”  
  
吉姆仍被之前短暂的狂想搞得晕头转向，吉姆甚至都没有征询允许，就一屁股坐到了史波克的床上（满身灰尘，汗湿漉漉，浑身油斑）。  
  
“那出了什么事？”  
  
史波克小心地吞咽了一下，走到桌边的椅子边，但没有坐下。  
  
“我是被迫离开。”  
  
吉姆皱起了眉头。“谁强迫你了？”  
  
“原谅我，我的选词太含糊；是环境因素迫使我离开。”  
  
说到选词含糊，吉姆眯起了眼仔细审视着史波克的姿态；尽管外表仍然一派镇静，但僵硬的肢体动作以及头部疲惫地歪向一边，都暗示着有别的什么原因。他只需要找出来就是了。  
  
就目前形势下，要想获取线索需要小心处理，迂回曲折的方式。和史波克打交道，直奔主题并不总能得到结果，因为那可能使他封闭自己，拒绝合作，所以吉姆不得不小心地斟酌如何提问—  
  
“。。。这么说，到底是什么原因让你宁可逃跑也不肯和我谈谈？”  
  
或者不谈。  
  
史波克眨了两次眼，似乎放弃了澄清。  
  
“我今天和莫斯先生谈过，他对我们的首日出庭表现并不满意，”他最后说道。“据他的说法，我们的表现勉强可以接受，但形势不允许我们在陪审团面前，做出正面支持检方观点的印象。他告诉我这些观察结果时，显然处在情绪爆发阶段，但我以为这个事实并不影响他观点的可靠性。”  
  
确切地说，这不是一个问句，但史波克斜眼瞥他的表情，提醒了吉姆，史波克并不认为人类在愤怒状态下发表的言论是充分可靠的。吉姆微微对他笑了笑，点点头，意指自己明白莫斯虽然多半在生气，但却是出自真诚的考虑。  
  
史波克继续说道。“他宣称他要求我们举止正常，但他指的正常是通常标准，而非我们自己的标准，我们必须努力做到。。。尽量减少注视对方的次数。而且，他宣称我们不是。。。‘令人信服的’仅仅是朋友，他非常不满意我们选择共同度过95%的业余时间。”  
  
这话并不完全正确，吉姆虚弱地想着，但他没有抗议出声。只是接近事实而已。  
  
“他接着总结说，我们必须减少和对方相伴的时间，努力减少谣言。很显然，还有很多亲眼目睹我们正在进行。。。性活动的证词。所以在我们初次见面时，埃弗雷特准将所说的话很可能并非谎言，他只是被误导了。”  
  
总算结束了他的长篇大论，史波克简洁地双手紧抱，充满期待地注视着他的舰长。  
  
“这么说。。。性行为，哈？”吉姆说道，努力做出满不在乎的表情来。  
  
史波克的唇角微微上翘了一下，意料之外的幽默感点亮了他的眼睛。“我本该预计到的，我所有的解释中，你就会被这部分吸引到。”  
  
吉姆哼哼了一下，脏手在更加肮脏的裤子上擦了擦。“怎么，难道有人说，他们发现我们躲在储藏柜里调情，诸如此类的事？”  
  
“看起来是这样，莫斯先生大感挫败，他声称谣言之一是，我们躲在紧锁的电梯里性交。”  
  
难道你不懂吗，短短一瞬间，这已经从“好笑”上升到了“令人不适”的阶段。  
  
吉姆强迫自己憋出一阵大笑。“首先，请永远不要说‘性交’这个词，它是— ” 古怪且令人疯狂的热辣， “—非常令人不安的，其次，如果真发生过那种事，难道还会有人亲眼目睹？”  
  
史波克似乎在认真地思考这种可能性。“监控录像，我相信是的，将会提供足够的证据。” 他若有所思地回答说。  
  
耶，这模样性感又让人分心。吉姆先前的猜疑并非一厢情愿的想法。才不是呢，他一点都没有不按情理的搞砸。  
  
“没错。” 吉姆叹息着，用双掌搓搓脸颊。“让我说清楚，因为有些傻逼编造我们的故事，而他们的环境控制系统又出了问题，所以我们不允许再待在一起了。”  
  
史波克的嘴角往下撇了撇，他沉重地点点头。“这是莫斯先生的判断。”  
  
当然了，那解释了史波克为何如此迅速地离开了餐厅。而整个把椅子从地板上扯裂的意外多半来自于疲惫；很难一直控制好力量是不是？尤其在度过紧张而令人精疲力尽的一天之后，难免有片刻的失控，史波克一定没那么小心了。  
  
看到没？完美的合乎逻辑的解释。  
  
吉姆站起来，双手后放到臀部，基本上是为了防止裤子掉下来。  
  
“你会照他说的办吗？” 他对着地板问道，虽然清楚答案，但他就是忍不住要亲口问。  
  
“显然，他的整个声明充斥着旺盛的情感爆发。” 史波克迅速地澄清。  
  
“显然。”  
  
“但是。。。这个案子里，我必须尊重他的专长。”  
  
吉姆麻木地点头。“是的，当然了，我同意。”  
  
俩人不约而同地沉默了一会，直到吉姆意识到自己饥肠辘辘，还迫不及待地需要洗个澡。  
  
“我该走了，是不是？”他伸直了胳膊，以防止什么尴尬的事发生（他的裤子似乎故意有往下掉的趋势，不开玩笑）。“还有，呃，我多半不会再见到你，直到。。。嗨，你知道审讯什么时候重新开始？”  
  
史波克点点头。“莫斯先生被告知，你的作证将于明天12点继续。我还被告知，你和史考特先生今晚直接指挥了一场成功的工程抢险活动，使星舰基地的运转回复了常态。”  
  
“是啊，史考特干得相当棒。”  
  
空气中的沉寂气氛逐渐紧张起来，直到吉姆打破了它。  
  
“好，明天见。”  
  
他打算离开，好奇有段时间不和史波克一起吃饭或下棋会是怎样的感觉。不再可以和他一起讨论只有他俩才能分享的事，从今往后，他们都不得不举止严谨，绷紧神经，再也不能单独在一起，只能在公众场合见面。  
  
“从现在起，我猜我不得不和老骨头在一起，保护我远离斯塔沃克，”他努力回头做出一个放松的笑容，但史波克突然僵直了身体。  
  
“斯塔沃克。”  
  
“是的。”吉姆暂停了一下，半转过身来，手仍然朝向触摸盘。“那个记者，还记得吗？”  
  
“广播电台的调查者。” 史波克几乎是无意识纠正到。黑色的眼眸收缩起来。“你先前没有提过他的名字是‘斯塔沃克’。”  
  
“真的？” 吉姆皱着眉头努力想要回忆。也许他们一直再用“记者”或“调查记者”的指代。他一屁股靠到门边的墙上，双臂交叉。  
  
“确实如此。我拥有你称之为绝对清晰的记忆。我可以回想起这个名字。”  
  
“怎么了？你认识他？”  
  
史波克似乎格外小心地组织着措辞。  
  
“很可能他不是那个斯塔沃克。。。我认识的那个。瓦肯有接近60亿的人口。”  
  
一想到瓦肯星，吉姆的肩膀就稍稍垮了一点，那种熟悉的痛苦又涌上了心头。“但也可能正是你认识的那个，”他温和地说道。“你怎么认识他的？”  
  
“斯塔沃克和我上的是同一所教育中心。”  
  
“你们一起上学！哇，那真是。。。”  
  
他很想说“太好了。” ，甚至是“幸运。” 不过紧接着他想起来了。  
  
有一次他们下棋时，谈到了吉姆的童年。那从来不是他乐意讨论的话题，尤其在他的母亲远离地球的时期，但史波克天生的求知欲促使他追问下去，吉姆发现自己难以拒绝这个他非常想要了解的男人。所以他告诉了他一切，萨姆的离家出走，法兰克的言词虐待，偷他的车，他母亲最终醒悟的那天赶走了那个混蛋。他未及弱冠的那几年里，薇诺娜的精神状态逐渐好转，但他仍需要找地方发泄过于旺盛的精力，任何地方都行，狂野，不受控制，几乎被他父亲的名气所压垮。  
  
他们聊了很久很久，也许这些话题在那时还不怎么令人舒服，但他们却进行了坦率的交流。  
  
当时史波克也分享了一些他的经历。  
  
他以平淡的语气快速简洁地说着，仍然充满戒备（早期岁月里，‘友谊’对他们来说仍是个外来名词），不过没有加以修饰。史波克在学校曾受到粗暴对待，直到他的感情受到严重挫败，最后打断了一个孩子的鼻梁。  
  
“吉姆？”  
  
“抱歉。我只是记得。。。他就是那些虐待你的孩子中的一个？”  
  
“。。。我儿提时代遇到的斯塔沃克确实试图从我身上引发情感反应。”  
  
吉姆的脑海里回放了下那个瓦肯人的形象，他似乎神态疏远且表情空白。斯塔沃克并非锁住了所有的感受，他似乎完全缺乏感情，这点和史波克截然不同。是的，在尼禄毁灭他母星的那天，他遭受了难以计量的打击，这让人同情斯塔沃克，可仍然无法原谅他是坏蛋的事实。  
  
“他就是被你打断鼻梁的那个？”  
  
史波克的视线闪烁着转向了地板，然后又抬起头，多半是因为尴尬的缘故。“是的。”他礼貌地回答。  
  
“很好。他活该。” 吉姆清晰地记得史波克描述他如何失去感情控制，以及为何爆发的导火索。“你们长大后，你还见过他吗？”  
  
“不。我既不知道他申请进入瓦肯科学院的申请被拒绝了，也不知道他从事这份职业。”  
  
吉姆皱起了眉头，有些不安。史波克注意到这一切，他朝前几步，双手紧紧负在身后。  
  
“吉姆，我没法忽略你的脸部表情。”  
  
“我的脸怎么了？” 吉姆问道，突然想皱起鼻子引史波克发笑。很显然，这不会发生，但史波克流露的表情表明了他压根不想笑。  
  
“你的脸没什么‘不对’，吉姆。然而，你表现出在关心我。”  
  
“我没有在关心。我只是。。。” 在关心。 “。。。我，嗯，我很失望我没有意识到斯塔沃克是个大坏蛋。” 但这话不是真的，史波克清楚这点。  
  
他的大副靠近一步，摇了摇头。“别为我发愁。你针对斯塔沃克表现出的人类特性是他不曾拥有的。瓦肯儿童无法像成年人那样控制感情。”  
  
“不过，他仍然是个种族主义者。”  
  
有那么一瞬间，阴暗的灯光下，史波克的眼睛似乎熠熠发亮，好像他被吉姆为他而表现出的任性打动了，不过那个瞬间一闪即逝。“作为一个孩子，他很可能是的。现在他就会对自己的行为感到羞愧了。”  
  
吉姆仍未被说服，不过他点点头。“好吧。但如果我再见到他，他对你做出恶意举动，也许我就不得不揍他了。”  
  
这一次，史波克的表情更为明显，但那不是感激之情；相反他明显被逗乐了，好像他发现吉姆为他而战的念头可爱之极。  
  
“不太可能实现的想法，吉姆。我假定你在表达幽默感。”  
  
无需多说，吉姆并没有被这个评判打动。  
  
“你是说，我甚至无法简单地赏他一拳？” 他愤愤不平地说。  
  
“。。。是的。”  
  
他用手捂住胸膛，故作痛苦状。  
  
“噢，史波克！”  
  
史波克挪开了眼神，然后又移了回来注视着他。他差一点就要翻白眼了！  
  
然后他有了个主意。  
  
“嗨。呣，听着，我知道这违反所有的规定。。。” 吉姆说道，避开了史波克的眼神。“不过如果你想聊聊，也许能给你解释我彪悍的搏斗技巧。。。如果，你知道的，你还没吃晚饭，我们一起吃？ 在这里？我是说，严格意义上来说，他们可以锁定我们的位置，但不太可能有人在电脑上定位我们的一举一动。那太鬼鬼祟祟了。”  
  
“很有可能。同样不合逻辑。”  
  
吉姆大笑起来。“那代表了‘同意？’”  
  
史波克甚至都没停顿下就回答道。“确实如此。虽然我也许会建议。。。也许你该换下衣服。”  
  
瓦肯混血儿说这话的时候，眼神里对他衣物的反感显露无遗，告诉吉姆他的大副对他的穿着不怎么满意。  
  
“正确。”他吃吃笑了起来。“这是你优雅地告诉我我浑身发臭，是不？”  
  
“不。不过，你的形象—”  
  
“没事的，史波克。我知道我看起来一塌糊涂。”  
  
“你看上去像。。。” 史波克说了一半就停下了。吉姆等着他继续，但当史波克再次开口时，似乎他的大脑彻底重启了。“我必须完成一些关于企业号太空船坞维修的报告，期待再次在这里见到你。”  
  
“好-吧。记得我还要复核这些报告，在发送之前。”  
  
“非常好。”  
  
史波克从桌子里取出数据板，在上面写着什么。  
  
“在你来之前还有什么要求吗，舰长？”  
  
回到等级关系的时机显得很奇怪，但是那个问题太过甜蜜，难以抗拒。  
  
“没有。” 他无法自制地做了个鬼脸。“你知道我很随和。”  
  
史波克长长吐了口气，那可以被解读为烦恼，然后转过身去。  
  
吉姆在史波克的后背上拍了下作为告别，然后跨过连接两个房间的门进到自己的房里，他立刻扒下背心，在完成这个举动前，他听到背后传来砰的一声，很像是数据板撞到了桌面的声音。  
  
他笨拙地转过去，差点摔了一跤，他的双手仍然抓着布料纠缠在颈部，所以他无法看清。他确实听见了房门嘶嘶关阖的声音（哦，它一定关上了，对不？）接着是一片死寂。  
  
那一刻，他考虑是否要询问史波克，是否一切都没问题，但接着意识到这听上去太傻了。史波克先前正背对着他，他不可能对吉姆即兴上演的脱衣秀感到反感，并且摔掉了数据板。  
  
他像小狗似地摇了摇脑袋，吉姆觉得自己联想过度了，他扯下裤子踢开，把它们留在地板上。

  
  
x

  
  
第二天早晨，吉姆和史波克面对面坐着吃早饭，不过分别坐在大餐厅里遥遥相对的两个角落。  
  
一方面，吉姆清楚这是为他们自己好，莫斯说得没错；他们不再吸引别人的眼球了，和他们一起出现在公众场合时引发的注意力刚好相反。  
  
另一方面，偷窥史波克慢条斯理地吃着他的芹菜，这让吉姆意识到自己有多不幸，还就此指望一切安好。不过说真的，食物不该受到如何充满爱意的对待。  
  
从今以后，他打算改变自己对色情作品的判断标准了。  
  
比如，吞咽动作，是人们习以为常的行为。而且这行为很正常，不是什么超级X级画面。因此，符合逻辑的，它应当被视为一种普通的，日常生活中常见的举止。而如果远处有人在吞咽的话，甚至不值得比，怎么说，比在近距离做同样的动作更值得关注。  
  
尽管如此，当史波克做这个动作时，就变得出人意料的淫荡，让人分心。这恰好说明吉姆的可悲程度上了一个新台阶。  
  
绝对是创纪录的了。  
  
不过史波克并非孤身一人。乌乎拉和他在一起，而他对她说话的温柔态度，吉姆只在他对非常亲近或信任的人说话时才见过。那很好，甚至太好了，因为他们是朋友。一个恶毒的声音在吉姆耳边轻声低语，他们是1个多月前还在约会的朋友。而约会这个词多半包括了性。妙极了，只要看看史波克。。。呃，乌乎拉也很火辣。不过这个问题不在讨论范围内。看到他们相处甚欢，吉姆百分百的为他们高兴。显而易见，史波克仍喜欢她，虽然不是那种喜欢，除非他就是那种喜欢，那样的话他们现在随时可能重归旧好。不过这可能性不大。说真的，如果真是那个结果，他无论如何也要挤出点成熟，友好的意思，以示支持。  
  
只是，史波克从自己的托盘上抬起头，刚好直视进吉姆的眼睛。  
  
吉姆和麦考伊，苏鲁坐一起，他们是一如既往支持他的好友。苏鲁甚至保证过几天给他弄到一个飞行模拟器的固定时段，虽然吉姆觉得他不太可能有时间玩，一旦审讯结束，他铁定会曲速逃离此地，不管用哪种方式。  
  
早餐快结束的时候，离史波克左手隔两张桌子的角落，有2个女子羞怯地微笑着，冲他招招手。吉姆迟钝地记起，昨天他曾在轮机室见过她们，虽然她们都是电脑专家，主攻软件编程。黑发女子曾邀请他出去喝一杯，而吉姆用比平常稍微坚决一点的口气说了“不。” （不是说他离舰的时候经常说不，但本周里，他早已说过1次了。）  
  
这不是说他不想再和人上床，他一边这么想一边用圆圆的类叉餐具粗暴地戳着他的土司（“该死的，吉姆，你干嘛用刀叉吃土司？”）。这只是代表了他不想和任何其他人睡觉，除非那人是史波克。  
  
这种想法只能说明一件事，他正在不由自主地沉溺于一夫一妻制。  
  
为了某个甚至没从那个方面对待他的家伙。  
  
如果这想法的产生完全违背他的意愿，是否就不代表任何意思了？他没想过只想和史波克在一起，那完全没道理！但时至今日，他感觉那甚至不是他自己的选择。  
  
很快的，他将穷尽他所知道的，负面意思的形容词来描述那有多。。。。恶意。上帝。

  
  
x

  
  
当吉姆在16号甲板的庭审室里和莫斯碰头时，他仍然感到紧张，但比上一次好了很多。是的，他确实迷上了史波克。不过那样也没什么大不了。他现在清楚了。他同样知道答案。他没有和史波克彼此相爱。他喜欢史波克。。。他被史波克所吸引，当然了，他不会介意和他上床 —集中注意力。他没有和那个男人彼此相爱。他从未陷入爱河，迄今为止没有过。  
  
“本庭现在开庭。”  
  
“相爱”意味着承诺，他清楚自己做不到。吉姆∙柯克和“婚姻”出现在同一个句子里会让人笑痛大牙。毫无实际意义，因为对方不会回应他的感情。不是说史波克没有感情。。。但只是他的感情并非对着吉姆，将来也不会，不会是从那个角度出发。  
  
“依据本庭于昨天14：30发生的事故，柯克舰长将继续他的证词。。。”  
  
无论如何，他算不上值得史波克去爱的某个充满关爱的好人。他努力工作力求上进，没错，但这并不会让他更好。或者至少。。。他清楚那并不会让他变得足够好。  
  
“。。。莫斯先生代表被告方。柯克舰长？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“你可以上证人席了。”  
  
吉姆站起身，竭尽所能地让自己的脚步看上去自信满满，这确实需要相当的功夫，至少表面如此。  
  
“肖小姐？你可以开始提问了。” 埃弗雷特招呼爱丽儿上前。眼下的场景几乎就像是插入语的结束部分，从昨天到目前为止，似乎一切都没发生过一样。  
  
“晚上好，法官大人，陪审团的女士们先生们。我相信在重力设备粗暴地打断我们之前，我曾问过你一个问题，柯克舰长？” 爱丽儿微笑着问道。  
  
吉姆等待着。  
  
“事实上，是一个非常重要的问题。有人或许会说这个问题将直接宣判这整个案件，如果 —”  
  
“反对，我们都清楚是什么问题，如果被告方被允许回答？” 莫斯恼怒地翻了个白眼。  
  
“反对有效。请直奔主题，肖小姐。”  
  
“我道歉，法官大人。”  
  
爱丽儿的微笑似乎更深了，吉姆突然觉得大事不妙，并不完全像昨天，当空气中有不对劲的成分时他能感觉到的那样。  
  
“你和史波克指挥官是否彼此相爱，柯克舰长？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
他的所有注意力都集中到了测谎仪上，屏住了呼吸—  
  
“正确。”  
  
但爱丽儿的微笑并未消失，似乎这个答案早在她预计之中，在她的整个计划之内，吉姆的开心来得快去得也快。  
  
“好吧，这只是验证了被告方一直在告诉我们的事，对不对？” 她转身面向陪审团，眼中胜利的喜悦让吉姆一阵恶心。“柯克先生 —我很抱歉，柯克舰长没有和他的大副相爱。”  
  
她暂停了一下，以便让整个庭审室的人都领悟她的意思，这几乎是毫无异义的，接下来。  
  
“好吧。。。柯克舰长相信他没有和他的大副相爱。”  
  
天，她很不错。她相当不错，吉姆脑袋晕乎乎地想到，房间内响起了一片叽叽喳喳声，莫斯站起身来说道：“反对！与本案无关！我们如何能假定，被告聪明到足以明白对方是否爱他？这完全是推测，而且是恶意的推测！”  
  
“肃静！” 埃弗雷特咆哮道，敲了下金属鎚。“反对有效。”  
  
他皱起眉头看看爱丽儿。  
  
“肖小姐。你最好能紧密联系主题，继续阐明你的意思。”  
  
她的微笑已扩展到近乎大笑的地步，吉姆被一种恐惧，模糊的方式娱乐到了。他觉得自己无法承受回望史波克的可能性，哪怕他清楚就算他回头，也只能看到一张扑克脸。  
  
“当然了，法官大人。” 爱丽儿毕恭毕敬地点点头。“柯克舰长说他没有和史波克先生相爱的时候，他没有说谎，但这仅仅告诉了我们，他坚信的想法是真的。机器无法解读事实，它只能判断一个问题的答案是否属实；因此撒谎是无用的，这点我们都清楚。”  
  
她瞥了吉姆一眼，继续到。  
  
“只要和他大副有牵连的情况下，柯克舰长一次又一次地显示了他如何情感失控；他的判断并不合理，他的决定被感情因素所笼罩。退一步说，就算这是种他显然不认为是爱情的感情，不过那也无关紧要。当星舰和船员安全得到保障的时候，也就是柯克私生活的终结。在本案里，他的观点无足轻重。事实已经说明了一切。而证据清单上关于他无视命令的众多实例已足以证明这个观点了。”  
  
“舰长和大副之间的关系已对企业号的工作产生负面影响，并毫无疑问地危及到400余名船员的安全，这是无法接受的。”  
  
吉姆等着她说完，然后故作困惑地扬起一条眉毛。  
  
“哦，现在轮到我发表戏剧声明了吗？”  
  
爱丽儿瞪着他。吉姆竭力压下自己的感受，傲慢地微笑起来。  
  
“我是说，那是个问题还是。。。？”  
  
她打断了他，语气里带着股不自然的职业腔。“柯克舰长，想象下一个场景。”  
  
“我会尽力而为。” 他尽量优雅地回答，坐回椅子里稍稍舒展了下肢体。吉姆的眼角余光瞥到至少有3个陪审员恼怒地笑了笑。  
  
“好极了。”  
  
爱丽儿深深吸了口气，让自己的情绪稳定下来（如果吉姆有什么才能可谓超乎常人，那就是他总能缓慢却不可避免地让别人抓狂）。  
  
“请回答我这个问题，” 她咬紧牙关说道。“史波克先生无法及时返回船上，你被下令抛弃他。你会怎么做？”  
  
吉姆的第一直觉想法就是“把史波克找回来，不惜一切代价。” 但是当然啦，他不能这么回答，由于随之付出的代价，那些命令，可能将星舰带往某个染病的居民亟待医疗救助的殖民地，他拖延的任何一秒都意味着死亡。  
  
然而同时，他也清楚如果自己回答“抛弃史波克，遵从命令”的话，机器会宣告他在说谎。  
  
他花了1秒钟时间分析这些可能，最后决定实话实说。  
  
“那得视情况而定。”  
  
爱丽儿眨眨眼。“你开玩笑吗，” 她突然想起了她的位置。“我是说。。。请具体阐述。”  
  
“你没有给我关于那种形势足够多的细节以做出相应的决策。为什么我会被下令抛下1个船员等死？” 他快速地瞥了莫斯一样，得到了对方的赞许表情。“而且，处在哪种形势下，只有我的大副身处险境？其他跟随他传送下去的安全人员呢？”  
  
“我不 —他们死了。”  
  
“那么我重复一下，为什么我会被下令离开。。。？”  
  
“有紧急情况发生。”  
  
“哪一种紧急情况？”  
  
“我。。。” 她犹豫了一下。“只是。。。一次紧急情况。”  
  
“是否有生命处在危险中？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“出于什么原因？他们离得多远？一次短暂的延迟—”  
  
爱丽儿握紧了拳头。“只要回答问题，柯克。”  
  
“我不能，除非你告诉我为什么—”  
  
“那要紧吗？”  
  
这一次，吉姆知道自己终于抓住了她的破绽。庭审室里挤满了军人以及退役军人，爱丽儿最后的问话显得非常，非常愚蠢。  
  
“当然要紧了。” 他坚定地说道，眼神发亮。“这里说有生命危险。作为舰长，我必须做出这类困难的决定。如果我能延迟10分钟救援而不导致任何人丧命，同时救出史波克的话，我会那么做的。如果你也在场。。。如果你刚好身处这个形势中，而非从档案里读到这些内容，感受将是不同的。”  
  
室内一片寂静，所有人都在悉心听取他的话。  
  
“视情况而定的现象经常发生，肖小姐，而且它永远，永远至关重要。”  
  
莫斯骄傲地冲吉姆笑了起来，史波克的眼里满满的都是敬意。  
  
“控方还有其他问题吗？” 一个短暂的停顿后，埃弗雷特准将问道。  
  
爱丽儿看上去有点动摇，但并未被打败。“是的，还有一个问题。”她说道。  
  
她整了整肩膀，重新控制住了自己，虽然她很清楚过去的1分钟里她损失惨重。吉姆花了1秒钟对她表示同情，不过这感觉很快在她的下个问题打击下消失得无影无踪了。  
  
“你是否希望你和史波克指挥官之间存在任何罗曼蒂克的关系？”


	15. 第十四章：光明与真相

**第十四章：光明与真相**

**(Lux Et Veritas)**

 

“你是否希望你和史波克指挥官之间存在任何罗曼蒂克的关系？”

他甚至来不及感到震惊。没时间傻乎乎地对她眨眼睛，也没时间慌乱地拼凑答案，与此同时还得做到不泄露他的企盼，因为，当然啦，他想要那种关系，做梦都想要，午夜梦醒时分他特别需要。

他还记得，就在昨天，他还在害怕这个直击靶心的问题，此时此刻，他意识到自己无法简单地直接否认，因为一旦他那样做了，就是在撒谎； 他无法说‘不’，因为罗曼蒂克这个词包含了多种含义。。。也许吉姆脑海里没有出现过史诗般的浪漫日落场景，但是，想膜拜，亲吻史波克的脖子绝对算其中之一，或至少对他来说是这样，而他正在接受真相探测仪的扫描。

起初，他打算扮演胸大无脑的金发傻女形象，顺便激怒下爱丽儿，那种做法先前曾让他摆脱困境。但是。。。他清楚，需要向在场所有人证明自己足以担当联邦最重要的旗舰舰长一职的时候，隐藏自己的智慧只能让别人困惑不解。

“呃。。。我以为我早已回答过那个问题了？”

“我—”

“反对！”

莫斯站起来，一脸挫败的表情，吉姆知道在那层表象之下隐藏的是恐惧，他知道这一点是因为他也有完全一样的感受，并调动全身的意志力想要把它驱逐出去。

“柯克舰长早已回答过这个问题，容我重申，整个问题与本案无关，而且极其不合适。”

爱丽儿的眼神仍然冷酷地发亮，她在胸前交叉起双臂。在埃弗雷特开口前，她就转向了律师。

“我很抱歉，莫斯先生，鉴于两位被告被指控的罪名，你是否真认为柯克舰长是否希望和他的大副之间发展一段浪漫关系的问题，是和本案无关？”

“他们关系的本质并不在盘问范围之内—”

“那么你为何假定宣称他们‘仅仅是朋友’，但却拒绝舰长先生回答一个简单的提问？柯克舰长和史波克指挥官之间是否有感情纠葛在这些境况中似乎相当重要，你怎能驳回一个与了解他们纠葛程度相关的问题，莫斯先生？”

听到这里，准将重又坐了回去，似乎不打算打断他们，人群里的窃窃私语更加明显了。

吉姆的心脏都快要跳出胸腔了，而史波克只是纹丝不动地坐在那里，面无表情。

“你在开场陈述中已经对此问题做出了声明，肖小姐。”莫斯傲慢地说到。“现在为什么要自相矛盾？”

“我当时说证据本身就可以证明我的观点，无须在冗长的指控清单上再增加未曾揭露的亲密证据。我没有说我们可以对此不予理会。”

她在说谎，她之前说的是那问题与本案无关。不过吉姆清楚这个突然的战术改变在急切的同时也很聪明，因为若按照他的方式进行下去，那形势会很艰难。后排的麦考伊正紧张地注视着他，吉姆对上了他的视线，清楚地知道他自己的恐惧并没有在面孔上表露出来，因为他的朋友只是郑重地点点头，却不带一丝关切，只简单地表示无声的支持。

“我清楚柯克舰长的私人想法与公众无关，如果他的想法没有导致他的违纪行为，那我第一个赞同他们可以维持现状。” 爱丽儿朝他看来，她的语气里甚至带着点抱歉的意思。基于眼下的形势，吉姆觉得这表演太恶心了。“但是，出于某个我想努力搞清楚的神秘原因从而引导了他看待他大副的方式，我们在清单上找到了这条饶有兴趣的记载。”

她从桌下取出一块数据板，往下翻了片刻，给陪审团指出记录号，方便他们同时阅读。

“基本说来，柯克舰长被单独传送下Medas XI星球，并拒绝安全小组陪同，他违反了3条次要规章，仅仅因为史波克先生比预定时间晚了2分钟报到。在他匆匆忙忙赶去接应‘最好的朋友’期间，在一场正在发生的危机中，有整整3分钟时间，星舰上没有指定的指挥官。”

如果对象是史波克，2分钟就等于是永恒，所谓‘危机’，只是暂时的登陆艇失去动力，而一个忧心忡忡的吉姆是个神经质的坏舰长。不过事实上，她这次说得没错，结果是史波克通讯器上的信号堵塞，导致他没有联系企业号，而吉姆莽撞地独自传送下去，哪怕当时似乎存在着潜在的危险，他不想任何其他人因他的愚蠢而受伤。这是他当上舰长后2个月发生的事，吉姆内心深处早已为史波克留有一席之地，明白史波克也许需要他的帮助，他无法拒绝。

“如果你确信这个问题毫无意义，莫斯先生，那么请容许我要求柯克舰长给予回答。他必将证明我是错的。”

他将不得不吐出一个答案。如果他不那么做，看上去就太奇怪了。但如何说真话回答这个问题呢？她的问题措辞得当，没给他多少回旋的余地。

“我没有习惯‘纵容’年轻的检察官们问些与案件毫无关系的问题，” 莫斯回答说，但是这一回合他输了，他自己也清楚。

埃弗雷特敲了下金属槌，清了清嗓子。

“鉴于本次军事法庭的审判主题，肖小姐的问题介于。。。在可接受的范围边缘，我恐怕很难驳回。反对驳回，柯克先生必须回答。”

吉姆的大脑激烈地思考着各种可能性，在开口前他无意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

“但这是个含糊的问题，” 他最后说到。这是为给他争取时间思考答案，同样给了他试探爱丽儿的途径。

“正确。”

“哦？” 她努力维持镇静的形象。

“我是说。。。我不想和史波克结婚，如果那就是你想了解的话。” 他听到身后有几声咳嗽声，听上去好像是出于厌恶的笑声。很好。

想要往史波克的方向瞄一眼的冲动极其强烈，但如果吉姆对自己的行为充满自信的话，他对自己可能会见到的场景保有戒心。史波克多半不会在乎吉姆是否想和他结婚，多半有一大群女人哭着喊着（否则会导致严重的肢体伤害）要嫁给他，史波克只需走到任何他想与之结合的人身边，以他特有的彬彬有礼的口吻提出请求，而他们只要不是死人或疯子，铁定就会答应。

不是说吉姆关心谁会和史波克结婚，至少他关心的程度不会超过作为史波克的舰长，也许还包括作为朋友的正常关心程度。

“正确。” 测谎仪再次宣布。事实也是如此，目前吉姆不想和任何人结婚。

“好吧，这不是我想知道的，柯克舰长。”

它当然不是她想知道的。他也无法冒险再拖延下去，那看上去会像在找托词。

“听着，虽然这跟你没什么关系，但是我更喜欢姑娘。” 。。。相比大部分男人来说。但很显然史波克不在其中。没人有必要知道这个句子的下半句。

“正确。”

“重复一遍，这不是我问的问题。你是否对与指挥官发展任何形式的浪漫交往持反对态度？”

吉姆偷偷朝埃弗雷特准将瞥了一眼，他捕捉到对方神色中一丝懊悔的情绪，毫无疑问，爱丽儿的执着不懈开始走向极端了。如果他能顺利解决这个问题，那么势必将给对方带来可怕的反弹力。

被自己的所见鼓舞到，他装作无辜地耸耸肩。

“我刚刚告诉过你—”

“事实上，你没有。”

他必须保持这个节奏，直到她被迫认输为止。“但史波克是我的下属，同样也是我的朋友。在本次指控之前，我从未听说任何有关我俩的谣言。”

“正确。”

“迄今为止，你仍然在否认，柯克舰长。”

吉姆故作疲惫地揉揉眼睛。好吧，现在开始无聊了。

“听着，我不是说史波克不是个出色的男人，我确信有成千上万的人喜欢他，并乐于追求他，以任何形式的。。。‘交往’。” 其中也包括我。 “但我是他的舰长，坦率说，我觉得如果人们依照某个假想的欲望行事，那是相当不专业的表现。关键在于，我无意与他发展任何形式的关系，尤其是考虑到那绝对不会受到欢迎，还可能让我卷入在工作场合进行性骚扰的指控中。”

听到最后一句评论，庭审室里激起了好大一阵笑声，但吉姆不敢看向史波克的方向。

“正确。”

他可以断定，就爱丽儿的眼神来看，她完全清楚他是如何闪避任何真实答案的。但她面对的问题是，除了莫斯和准将本人，这里没有其他人意识到这一点。旁听的公众和陪审团并非法律专家，对他们来说，他简短的演说听起来确实就像是个否认，而事实上，他丝毫未曾提及任何一个事实。也就是说，除非他们重新阅读庭审记录，并且仔细筛查他的证词，否则不会发现他措辞里的漏洞。

希望那种可能不会发生。

“一个简单的‘是’或者‘不是’就足够了，柯克舰长。” 她最后挫败地说到。一个聪明的结语评论，思维敏锐的陪审员绝对能领会其中的含义，但已为时已晚。吉姆意识到这个阶段已经结束时，内心忍不住要欢呼了。

“控方盘问结束。”她补充一句，回到了自己的桌旁，她的肩膀脆弱无助地下沉，这提醒了吉姆她也仅仅是个凡人，仅仅想做好本职工作。

“辩方可以交叉盘问证人。”埃弗雷特说。

莫斯站起身开始提问，这一环节是今天迄今为止吉姆最容易对付的了。问题都很中立，不带感情倾向，稳固地帮他树立起工作上的职业形象，并让吉姆说出足够多的，比实际含义更为强烈的含糊答案。大概10分钟之后，他的脉搏似乎稳定下来了，感觉上也更为舒适。他没有屈服于向史波克张望的渴望，生怕哪怕看一眼也足以打破他的专注。

莫斯最后一个问题是问他有关过敏症事件，吉姆利用这条被误读的记录成功地质疑了其他列在清单上的记录。整个过程毫无瑕疵，接着准将阁下宣布今日休庭。明天开始将逐个盘问证人，第1个是乌乎拉。

吉姆从座位上站起来，感觉焕然一新；乐观积极，欢欣鼓舞，满怀希望，就好像酣畅淋漓地做完一场健身运动，他会没事的，他们会让他重新拿回他的船，还有他的大副。史波克永远也不会知道他的舰长想在吮吸他的舌头同时，手指蜷绕在他的齐刘海里。

阿门！

大多数陪审员正鱼贯而出，其他人则在原地等候离开，或者小声交谈，吉姆打算拽着史波克和其他人去娱乐室好好庆祝一番，他可以看到苏鲁和史考特在房间的另一头兴高采烈地讨论着什么，他努力朝他们挤过去。人流动得很慢，旁听席之间的狭窄楼道并不容易通行，行到半途，他意识到史波克会有段艰苦的时光避免肢体接触。

所以他跟朋友们打了个招呼，示意他们稍等片刻，然后回过身来，吉姆仍然处在一个良好的心情中，他走回桌边，莫斯和史波克仍然站在那里。

“嗨，史波克，想要听听我的计划，关于—”

史波克捡起2块数据板，他脸上的表情让吉姆剩余的话统统堵在了嗓子眼。

史波克投给他的视线正如他一贯在公众场合表现出来的那样，严肃而内敛，也许比平时还要更克制些，不过考虑到他们眼下的处境，也是可以理解的。但问题是，他莫名其妙的无声地（事实上，就他冷淡的眼神也无须开口了）地提醒吉姆，他们不能一起出去。他们不能去娱乐室嬉戏，他不能为今天在众目睽睽下说的话而调戏对方，从今以后，他甚至不可以冲对方露出更为灿烂的微笑。而实际上，史波克的视线早已越过吉姆盯着出口大门，显而易见等着舰长阁下挪到一边，以便他能在不发生肢体碰触的前提下离开。

吉姆的心情立刻一落千丈，他张嘴想要表达一下悔意，但被打断了。

“柯克。”莫斯从史波克身后探出身来。“我想在办公室见你，就现在。”

吉姆皱起了眉头，莫斯严厉的神色疑似在发怒。“不过我觉得我做得很好—”

“马上。”

律师二话不说抬腿就走，留下吉姆难以置信地瞪着他的背影。

“该死的出什么问题了？” 他转头面对史波克。“。。。史波克？”

他没听到回答，他转过身才发现史波克早已绕过桌子，朝门口而去了。

“史波—” 吉姆无意识地说，然后清醒过来。史波克很聪明，所以吉姆也必须聪明起来，所以他清了清嗓子，朝史波克僵硬地点点头。“明天见，指挥官。”

史波克暂停了一下，负在背后的双手同样职业化地做了个手势。“舰长。”

唯一一个看到这幕戏的陪审员忍住了嗤之以鼻的想法，感到自己的智商刚被冒犯到了。

 

x

 

“我需要真话才能帮你！”

“我早就告诉过你—”

“不，你没有！你想要史波克调去其他星舰吗？你是否想面对‘毫无必要地将400余人置于险境之下’的指控吗？”

“我船上有392个人，我从未毫无必要的将其中任何一人置于险境之下！”

吉姆和莫斯在后者办公室里争锋相对的互吼场面可不怎么好看。被律师的指责逼到墙角的舰长，狂怒之下做出他唯一懂得的反应：进攻是最好的防守。

通常情况下，吉姆不是挑起这类争吵的人，不过在莫斯第3次说到‘史波克先生会注意到你凝视他的方式’时，他最终爆发了。很显然，这个白痴确信吉姆是个，事实上也是，全宇宙最不负责任的舰长，而且发自肺腑地迷恋上了他的大副。

“去他妈的，你个傻瓜！”

“承认什么？我们之间什么都没有发生！”

莫斯的脸因愤怒涨得通红，最后他猛地转身从架子上揪出了真相探测仪。

“我问你的不是这个，你自己也清楚。这里没有别人，柯克舰长，别扮演傻瓜了。你的演技烂透了。”

“你是说我是个傻瓜还是天才？”

莫斯沉下脸开启了机器。“我不知道你怎么做到的，但你显然两者都是。” 他接着说到，“纳撒尼尔∙莫斯，代码481516。”

“确认。”

“扫描詹姆斯∙T∙柯克舰长的回答是否正确。”

“詹姆斯∙T∙柯克舰长的位置已确认。请继续。”

“关掉它。” 吉姆嘀咕。

“说出真相。”

吉姆双手紧握成拳，笔直地瞪着莫斯。“我没有爱上史波克。”

“。。。正确。”

律师难以置信地瞪着发亮的黑色匣子。“我无法相信这话。”

“看到没？史波克只是个朋友！”

“不正确。”

吉姆僵住了。莫斯胜利地看着他。

“介意再说一次吗？”

“我。。。” 他慢慢地呼气。“我们只是朋友。”

“正确。”

莫斯嘲笑地哼了一声。“那不代表任何事，柯克。在庭审室里，你无法否认你希望你们之间的关系更进一步，而现在你却无法说出口。”

“我只想要。。。我只把史波克看成朋友。”

“不正确。”

现在轮到吉姆瞪着测谎仪了。

“没用的，如果你撒谎的话，它会知道。” 莫斯在微笑，但不包含任何冷酷的成分，事实上，他表情里的同情超过任何其他感情。

吉姆急切地想要回到他的年轻时代，可以用痛揍某个对象来解决问题的岁月。

“我和史波克。。。只是纯柏拉图关系，他对我来说意义重大，但我们的友谊是最重要的。” 这答案必须正确，对不对？他知道这个答案是真实的。“我会克服这个问题的，这只是史上最不巧的时间点上发生的，愚蠢的短暂迷恋。”

“。。。无法判断。”

吉姆惊讶地瞪着测谎仪，刹那间走神了。“那是什么意思。。。？我不信居然会发生这种事。”

莫斯翻了个白眼。“那是说，如果你自己都不确信你的话是真是假，那么它也无法进行正确的判断。极端含糊的回答会导致如此先进的仪器失效。”

妈的，妈的，他最终一定会克服这种感情的，对不对？

“很好。我。。。” 他什么？“我知道我们间不会发生什么，我也无意计划促使其发生。”

“正确。”

莫斯的微笑消失了大半，不过吉姆仍然痛恨，痛恨自己眼下如此柔弱无助。

“柯克—”

“我们结束了吗？”

“没有。”

他咬牙切齿地站在那里。“还有什么问题？”

至少眼下，莫斯还有摆出遗憾表情的尊严。“我很抱歉，但我需要知道这个问题的严重程度，这是可能毁了你案子的问题，柯克。”

“这真没那么糟糕，” 吉姆嗓音嘶哑地说到，彻底忘记了他不被允许说谎的事实。“ 只要给我几天时间，我就能处理好它—”

“不正确。”

他深深吸了口气，试图镇定下来。“好吧，好吧，这确实很糟糕，但还没到不可挽救的地步。我是成年人了，莫斯先生。我。。。我保证这在我能处理的范围之内。”

莫斯转向测谎仪，但吉姆只是坚决地盯着前方，下巴倔强地扬起，蓝得不像话的眼睛迸射出挑衅的火花。

“。。。正确。”

 

x

 

那晚剩下的时间，吉姆都待在办公室里和莫斯合作，为了他“小小的困惑”，这是律师的用词（这特别触怒了吉姆，因为一方面，他确实想低调处理他被史波克吸引的事实，然而另一方面，对于把‘小小的’与他身体任一部位相联系的作法，吉姆不由自主地表示出鄙夷之情）。他们用勉强维持的礼仪交流，他的神经始终处在一触即发的边缘，直到他离开为止。不过这确实让他关注某些问题，就如何得体地粉饰可能伤害吉姆公众形象的问题，莫斯提出了一些好建议。

不过，根据律师的看法，最坏的阶段已经过去，因为除非莫斯被迫不得不进一步盘问吉姆，否则他不必再次坐上证人席。

他离开办公室时，夜色已深，且已过了晚餐时段，他觉得自己并不饿，只是需要睡眠。长久以来的第一次，他不想在回房间前见到史波克。在长时间深入讨论感情问题后，他觉得那样做很古怪；狂野，无法预测，就像有些失焦的照片或者扭曲的数学公式。

当他转过5号甲板电梯近处的拐角，发现史波克正站在那里和斯塔沃克交谈，看上去比平日更为严肃，更显得瓦肯化。

他立时忘掉了自己那些古怪的思绪。乍一眼望去，两人的形象几乎一模一样，完美的沉着冷静，不过当他走近时，吉姆注意到那两人仍有些许细微的不同。史波克身体超微前倾，下巴绷得紧紧的，负在身后的双手似乎有些紧张。斯塔沃克身形略矮，他不得不微微仰头注视对方，但他的姿势却是彬彬有礼的标准姿态。

吉姆一走进史波克的听力范围之内，后者就停下了说到半截的话，2个瓦肯人同时转身面对他。

“舰长。” 史波克的语气里带着一丝惊讶。有那么一刻，他以那种无名的愉悦情绪盯着吉姆，接着他似乎猛然意识到他们并非单独相处，所以飞快地再次转身面对斯塔沃克。

在另一个瓦肯人的关注下，吉姆努力保持距离感，他疲惫地回答他家大副：“你好，指挥官。” 史波克仍然在瞪着他。

吉姆挤出一丝微笑，朝斯塔沃克点点头。“晚上好，斯塔沃克先生，有阵子没见了。”

“6天了。” 斯塔沃克回答道。

“没错。”

吉姆轮流打量着两个男人，他注意到除了紧张外，史波克正微微眯着眼，眼神里带着一丝控诉；这通常是他大副愤怒的标志。斯塔沃克冒犯到他了吗？如果他们之前提过阿曼达的名字，那么吉姆一定会终结那个混蛋。

“一切都好吗？” 最后吉姆问道，打破了令人不适的沉默，他清楚除非自己开口问，否则那两人不会主动提供任何信息。

“差不多，舰长。”史波克回答，仍没有回头看他。斯塔沃克一动也不动；就像根柱子。

“不错。也许我们可以让柯克舰长加入我们的讨论？” 斯塔沃克对史波克说。他看上去并没有带着恶意，也不冷酷；只是好奇。

“不。” 史波克立即回答。“我没什么可说的了。”

“我看出来了。” 斯塔沃克上上下下打量着吉姆，然后以一种让人不舒服的空白表情抬头注视史波克。“那你承认否认无用了？”

史波克的眼里火花一闪，他有意朝前一步拦在吉姆身前，有效阻止了斯塔沃克的视线。

“史波克，怎么—”

“保护上司是合乎情理的。”他面无表情地说到。吉姆无法见到史波克的表情或者斯塔沃克对这句话的反应，不过他怀疑他们之间是否正进行“看谁更面瘫”的比赛（如果史波克绷紧的双肩没有其他解释，斯塔沃克显然是胜者）。

“即使到了现在，你仍在身体力行地举例说明你的不相称行为。这将严重损害你的案子，你清楚吗？”

吉姆打算愤怒地反驳，以保护他的大副，但他意识到事实上，他再次被史波克表露出的过分保护欲惹恼了，斯塔沃克之前说的是‘不相称的’，而非‘不像瓦肯人的’。吉姆有点同意他的看法。

所以眼下他暂时保持安静。

“如果你说的是真的，那我也许是。不过，你说的不是真的，你的宣称没有任何基础—”

“你对待舰长就像对待一个孩子。”

呃，这话并不完全正确。是的，吉姆是头一个抱怨史波克有时会像个保姆，但关键是，只有吉姆才有权如此抱怨（也许还有老骨头，后者抓住这个机会宣布史波克表现的像个人类，并且对此津津乐道）。而且，史波克有点像控制狂，结合他对有感知生命体的深刻感情，导致的结果就像“无意冒犯，你这个粗心且毫无逻辑的家伙，拿自己性命冒险简直是个傻瓜，长官” ，诸如此类的谈话已不止一次了。（也许史波克没有明说过，但吉姆抓住了精华宗旨所在）。不过说到底，史波克明白吉姆可以照顾自己。毕竟，吉姆并非一无是处的舰长。

他抬脚绕过史波克，想告诉斯塔沃克后退，不过那瓦肯人的下个声明立时阻止了他。

“或者也许我误解了，你对他就像对一个情人。”

。。。神马？

妈的他从哪得来的这个印象？吉姆来之前，史波克说什么了？

“你严重误解了。”史波克说到，表情冷若冰霜。吉姆感到心中有什么地方被撕开了一道小口子，他为此而痛恨自己。

“我道歉。”斯塔沃克的眼神闪烁着又回到吉姆身上，然后再转回史波克身上。尽管他的脸色没有表现出比他的灰色衬衫更丰富些的神色来，但吉姆仍感觉到对方的举动明显透露着不相信的意思。“我无意冒犯你。”

当斯塔沃克看上去正用他特有的‘我才是更高明的那个’试图帮忙的时候，很难把眼前这个男人同史波克童年时期那个恃强凌弱的恶童联系起来。也许史波克是对的，他的卑劣只是儿提时代的斯塔沃克无法控制的某种感情。

“你搞错了。”史波克回答到。“这并非对我的冒犯，只是一个我设法要你明白的事实。”

话虽如此，吉姆开始感受到隐藏在这些谨慎措辞下的无礼。也许这就是瓦肯人吵架的方式。

“我诚挚地感谢你的关注。”

“你的感激是不必要的。”史波克边说边朝吉姆走近一步。。。不，是走到他前面。又一次。“然而我相信你会从结束这个不合逻辑的推断中获益。”

斯塔沃克似乎无动于衷。“我要走了，史波克先生，但我建议你在立即反驳之前，仔细考虑此事。”

史波克没有回答，他只是盯着斯塔沃克离去。

斯塔沃克转过拐角后，吉姆又等了一会才叹了口气，他走向他的大副。

“刚才到底什么意思？”

史波克总算把视线挪到他身上，但他的眼神丝毫没有软下来。作为回复，吉姆觉得他的肢体更绷紧了，表情更为严厉。

“我相信斯塔沃克试图传达。。。建议。”

吉姆嘲讽地冲他笑笑。“看样子你接受的相当不错。”

“他的警告建立在一个完全错误的假设上。” 史波克僵硬地回答。

“是啊是啊。听着，我需要和你谈谈这个过份保护的问题—”

“如果换个时间讨论会更恰当。你忘了我们不能被人发现在一起，舰长。” 史波克打断了他。

吉姆茫然地瞪了他好一会。

“没错。好吧，我猜我们明天见，可以假装再一次不认识对方，你最擅长这套了，顺便—”

一只手掌捂住了他的嘴，把他推到墙上的力量如此之大，害得他都眼冒金星了。

瓦肯人动作如此之快，吉姆彻底晕头转向了好几秒，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。史波克的左手捂住他的唇，右手紧紧缠在他的腰上，但除了这两部分外，史波克身体的其余部分都与他保持了相当的距离，但仍然十分有效地将他的身体钉在墙上。

吉姆想要开口，但史波克迅速摇了摇头，仍然面无表情，出于某个理由，吉姆停下了尝试，哪怕他痛恨：1）对发生的事他妈的一无所知，2）不知道史波克是否会彻底失去理智。

在似乎永恒的片刻时光里，他们维持这个姿势一动不动地待着，避开彼此的视线。吉姆把所有力气都用来盯着平淡无奇的天花板和对面墙角的交汇处，而非史波克的拇指正令人痛苦地戳在他的肋骨之间的感受上。史波克的脑袋微微偏向一边，正朝着斯塔沃克离去的方向，他似乎正全神贯注于。。。倾听上。

在漫长的像一个世纪之久的数秒之后，史波克放开了他，迅速移开了身子，留下吉姆一个人假装记得正常人该如何呼吸，努力回忆起猫咪们是如何被N种邪恶的方式杀死。

“我很抱歉，舰长。我无法口头上指出—”

“你就不能说。。。”

“—你为何不能付诸言辞的原因。斯塔沃克先生正在不远处等电梯，他可以非常清晰地听到我们的谈话。”

“哦。”

吉姆无法对他的大副生气了，他露出了一个微笑。

“思考周密。”

史波克的眼睛闪烁着快乐的光芒，似乎他被这个称赞真正愉悦到了，远远超过目前形势所允许的。吉姆就把它当做，他为之前行为进行道歉的方式而接受下来，然后他回到正题上。

“当我说我们不能被人看到在一起时，我是建议我们可以回到我的房间私下交谈。电梯离我们的房间足够近，将被人发现的概率降到了最低。”史波克小心翼翼地解释。

“我们不得不偷偷摸摸在一起，好像做朋友是被禁止的一样，这有点搞笑。”他们以同频的步伐并肩而行，吉姆如此评价到，他暗自觉得这一点都不好笑。

史波克望望他，接着伸手拂去了袖子上并不存在的灰尘。“我觉得这极其。。。让人不快。我珍惜我们的友谊，吉姆。”

吉姆没有脸红。他肯定确定自己无意脸红，脸红是对那些超越自身希望的人们而言的，而他绝对不是。。。

“谢谢，史波克，我也是。” 吉姆对着闪亮的黑色军靴说到。

几分钟令人舒适的沉默之后，他们来到了彼此相邻的房间。

“那么。。。” 吉姆开口道，一瞬间，他感到异常害羞，接着他记起他可是詹姆斯∙牛逼∙柯克，他绝不会害羞，绝无可能，他也绝不会害怕邀请他的大副进他的房间，共进晚餐，也许还能稍谈上一会（如果他们真有心情的话，甚至可以玩上一盘象棋，虽然理论上那是被禁止的）。

他清了清嗓子，决定再试一次，于此同时史波克开口道：

“吉姆，如果你不希望我的陪伴—”

“你想进来一起晚饭吗—”

他们不约而同地住了嘴，吉姆皱起眉头。“我干嘛想让你离开？” 曾经有过吗？

史波克眨眨眼，然后做了个手势，移开了视线，这突然让他回想起他正式走马上任的第一天，史波克终于接受了大副职位的时候。舰长阁下无法抑制地露出灿烂无比的微笑，而史波克则低下头，无意识地逃开这种感情的流露，仿佛他对成为那种关注中心感到极其不安似的。

“对我来说，你的思维变化常常是个谜题。我以为你可能你难以表达你的不情愿，鉴于你考虑到我的。。。考虑到我。”

吉姆的手掌痒痒地想要抓住史波克的胳膊，把他转过来推到墙上，他不想再逃开，哦不，他会抑制 —那种思绪，就现在。

“那太蠢了，史波克。”

史波克的眼眸又焕发出那种神采，似乎他暗自为某事感到骄傲，那模样太可爱了，而之前被惹恼的痕迹早已消失，史波克的嘴角悄悄地往上微微翘起，那意味着他正处在快乐的状态中。

“就此事而言，我很乐意听从你的建议。”

“太好了。进来吧。”

整个进餐过程中，俩人默契地避开了斯塔沃克的话题，气氛相当友好。期间只发生过一次紧张的气氛，当吉姆脱掉身上不舒服的正装衬衫，而没有事前警告史波克的时候，后者哼了一下，迅速转开头（大概会让人觉得吉姆严重冒犯了他），避开了吉姆的视线，直到他穿上黑色汗衫。

饭后，吉姆觉得到了再次展开讨论的时候了。

“那么。。。斯塔沃克是你的校友，是吗？” 他轻松地问道，同时把碟子和餐具扔进相应的容器，以便清洗后再次使用。

轻松，舒适的气氛在他提到斯塔沃克名字的瞬间就蒸发得无影无踪了，史波克明显地僵硬了。

“是的。然而，他不值得信任。”

吉姆翻了个白眼。“谁说过要信他来着？”

一瞬间，有种巨大的满足（或者是宽慰？）表情点亮了史波克的脸，不过他很快调整回了冷淡的姿势。

“但是他看上去并不邪恶，”吉姆继续到。“事实上，他似乎对我很不错。比你当初明智多了。”

史波克扔给他一个冷峻，丝毫不带感情的眼神。“我相信远离他才是最有益于你的。”

“但是为什么？看到没，这就是我想要谈的—”

“他早已给你留下了良好的印象。” 这话几乎是一个字一个字地蹦出来，吉姆可以断定史波克早已被惹恼，甚至上升到了生气的地步。不管如何，他的反应毫无道理。

“。。。这算一个理由吗？他看上去还行，你自己也说过，我应该原谅他过去是个恶童的旧事。你从哪里得来的结论，要‘离他远远的’？”

“你就是不能理解。。。别再和他见面对你最好。”

最后一个盘子清脆地撞下循环斜槽，吉姆挫败地咬紧牙关。“但为什么呢？ 他试图阅读我的思想了？”

“不是。。。吉姆，我只是关心你的安宁。”

“是啊，你就不停地这么唠叨。” 吉姆双手交叉，横在前胸，靠到了桌边。

史波克直直地从椅子里站起来。“事实就是如此。”

“好吧，我不是你的什么人需要保护。” 他明白，这句话听上去已经快要接近他内心深处的秘密了。“我是说，那不是你的工作。”

“我相信我们是朋友。”史波克的眼睛闪闪发亮。

吉姆朝前跨了一步。“我们是朋友。但仅此而已。所以，那是。。。那很不公平，你突然表现地像是。。。”他住了嘴，对自己的话要如何结束毫无把握。

史波克朝后退了一步，很久以前的第一次，他的脸在吉姆看来像彻头彻尾的外星人，冷峻严酷。

“你相信斯塔沃克的说法？” 他的语调毫无起伏，而处在完美的控制下。“我对你抱有不适当的。。。感情？”

吉姆的心绞痛得要命，但这样很好，这样可以帮助他尽快忘掉自己的感情，放弃那种每天都会涌上心头的需求。

“当然不了。” 他反驳到。“那太荒唐了。”

“那我—”

突然间，史波克的神色变了，他的眼睛急速地望向天花板，吉姆出于自我防卫的怒气戛然而止，他困惑地皱起眉头。

“怎么了？”

“安静。” 史波克立即指点他。吉姆听到了，但他仍然朝史波克迈近一步，后者正笔直地站在原地。

数秒钟后，他听到一个低沉的声音。。。好像是阀门泄露出来的压缩空气的嘶嘶声，只是这个声音来自他们头顶上方。

吉姆抬起头，想锁定声音的来源。一切看似正常，他无法察觉任何不对劲的地方，除了那个貌似无害的嘶嘶声外，没有其他可疑的响动。史波克的眉头都快皱到一起了，他看上去几乎是在担忧了。

“嗨。。。” 吉姆轻声问。“有什么不对吗？”

“我不知道。”

瓦肯人抓住了吉姆的胳膊，后者被这个随意的接触惊到了，他还没搞清楚的当口，就被拉到了史波克身后。

“别再这样做。” 他呵斥到，试图甩脱史波克的紧握。

“有些事—”

低沉的嘶嘶声猛然变得大声起来，烟雾从天花板附近的通风口飘了出来。闻上去好像是灼烧的味道。

“。。。出什么事了？” 吉姆问道，后退了一步。

史波克正紧盯着逐渐弥漫房间的烟雾。“我不知道。看上去像是气态，而且可能有毒性。提取样本多半有害。” 他的科学官听起来就像他正在为无法研究它而懊恼，但他仍然伸掌抵住吉姆的前胸，把他朝门口推去。吉姆没有反抗，他的眼睛仍然胶着在通风口上，脑海里记起了几个不连贯的事实，他多半今后会派上用处的事实。烟雾本身无味，密度大于空气，因为他能看到它从高处往下涌去，显然还在高高的架子上留下黑色灰尘。。。。真他妈该死。

最高的架子开始摇摇欲坠了。

“史波克，那不是气体！那是某种酸性物质的悬浮液—！”

“闭嘴，吉姆。” 史波克飞快地说到，猛力把吉姆往后推去。然而为时已晚；烟雾已经落到他们身上，吉姆意识到，就在那一刻，那种物质纷纷坠落到了他的皮肤上。

“啊！妈的！”

它炽热地灼烧着肌肤，难以置信的疼痛，受到刺激的血液即刻窜上了他的胳膊。吉姆真心实意地迅速后退，同时抓住史波克的袖子，拉着瓦肯人跟着后退，与此同时，他感到星星点点的灼烧粉尘就像火花一样遍布了他的全身，甚至烧穿了他的衣服。

“史波克，我们快走，快！”

史波克猛地转了个身，而接下去吉姆知道的就是，他的重心突然变了方向，他被人抓住腰部扔到了史波克的肩上，空气从他的肺里被快速挤出。他痛苦地咳嗽着，感到有毒物质几乎烧焦了他的喉咙。

“放我下来！”吉姆命令到，他的嗓音沙哑粗糙。不管那东西到底是什么物质，他清楚一旦进入血液的话，后果不堪设想，但史波克同样也处在危险之中。

“看在上帝份上，史波克，快放我下来！” 怒气就像一股无法停止的力量，毫无用处地往外散发，但紧抓住他的手臂只是收得更紧，史波克的长腿大步跑过房间，猛然停在连接他们房间的门前，这个突然的猛停简直要把骨头都拉扯开。吉姆再次想要挣脱对方的掌控，却仍以失败告终；他感到被史波克手指死死握住的地方，他的血液循环都快被掐断了。

“史波克，我发誓，如果你不 —唔！” 一只手狠狠捂住了他的嘴，这已经是过去1小时内的第二次了。房门打开了。史波克房内的空气干净且毫无杂质，谢天谢地，吉姆注意到毗邻房门在烟雾涌进来之前就已阖上。

接着浴室的控制门打开了，吉姆被一头扔进了古董浴缸里。

他落地时痛地呻吟起来，不过很快就吃惊地叫出了声，瀑布般的水柱溅到他脸上，让他结结巴巴说不出话，只能连声咳嗽，史波克粗鲁地扒掉他的衣服，吉姆咳个不停，眼睛什么都看不见，他只觉得晕头转向。

他伤口的痛楚随着粉尘被水冲走而逐渐减弱，但吉姆丝毫不管这些，他的注意力全放在了史波克身上，一如既往，总是史波克，后者也许对自身的伤势毫无知觉，但那不代表任何事，这次是有毒化学物质，他极有可能被害死。

“史波克—” 吉姆在咳嗽喘息之间挣扎着说到。“史波克，停下—”

瓦肯人的手指正圈住了他的黑色汗衫衣料，似乎如有必要，他即刻就会撕开汗衫的样子，显然他并不打算听取任何理由。

“该死的史波克，快点！”

但是史波克丝毫不为所动。吉姆想要扇他两巴掌，但悲催地失败了，史波克的拇指和食指死死扣住了他，在手腕上留下了手铐状的瘀伤（对于史波克轻易做到这点，吉姆的自尊心同样遭受了沉重一击，不过这些都留待以后再说了）。

俩人谁也不会轻易服输，吉姆在史波克苍白的手掌上咬了一口，力道足够迫使史波克放开他，后者的眼睛正因为惊讶和愤怒而瞪得滚圆。

“吉姆—”

“你也受伤了，你需要清洗—”

“安静些。”

“去你妈的，我正努力救你的命—”

史波克把他朝后推去，但是吉姆绷紧了腹部肌肉，试图再次坐直身子，很快场面演变成了某种压根不像团队合作，而更像是场搏斗的样子，俩人都在拉扯着对方身上本来就已黏糊糊，现在早已湿透的衣物。

最后，吉姆使个诡计扳回了局势，他用手钩住史波克长裤的腰带，猛力一拽，史波克踉跄着朝前倒下，几乎是直接投进了浴缸。他发出了一声刺耳的低吼，这基本上也在吉姆的预料之中，接着吉姆用上全身的力量从后面紧紧拉下史波克，后者斜斜地摔在他身上，又一次差点把他胸腔里的空气都挤了出来，只是这次对方靠的是全部的体重。啊哦，史波克好重。

“你不能死—” 史波克大怒，手指大力扒拉着他的黑色衣料。

“闭嘴。如果你让我帮你，没人会死。”

一股股细流淌下史波克的身体，吉姆飞快地记起了他的湿梦；让史波克和他一起站在淋浴下，亲吻他的面颊，小股的水流顺着他的睫毛滑下，接着被炽热的舌头舔干，然后是被占有。。。

眼下的场景与他的梦想迥然不同，但也是他能得到的最近似情景了。

绿色的鲜血沿着史波克的胳膊蜿蜒而下，沾污了瓦肯人的正装，吉姆粗鲁地撕开他的衣领。而史波克，在短暂的停顿后，就顺从地任他为所欲为了（如果这样做能让他也同样脱掉吉姆的衣服），这让吉姆感到宽慰。黑色汗衫被撕成了碎条，随意地扔到了浴缸外，与此同时，吉姆终于撕开了史波克的银色衣领，露出下面透着青白色的白皙颈部和身体。

“吉姆，你必须—”

“安静，” 他指示到。“帮我脱掉这个。”

既然眼下没有时间争论，史波克顺从地让吉姆从胳膊上扯下衣服，接着投桃报李地抬高吉姆的双腿，扯掉他的黑色靴子。不幸的是，瓦肯人的力量再次让他失去平衡，吉姆的脑袋撞到了浴缸边缘。“哦，妈的—”

史波克的眼睛往上瞅瞅撞到的地方，等他确定吉姆不会死掉后，他又回到手头的活上。

至少不会死于头部一击。

“等等，史波克，让我—”

“没必要。”

飞逝的每一秒都意味着更多的血混合着水滴淌下，吉姆长裤的扣环无疑是史波克遇到的困难，他在喉头深处发出不满的嘀咕，吉姆不假思索地脱下了裤子，只留下淡灰色的内裤。事关生存。他们可能会死。现在没有时间考虑别的问题。

水流由最初的冰样寒冷演变为眼下接近沸腾的热度，就像史波克的身体（史波克半裸的身体），令人不适的滚烫，紧贴着吉姆的皮肤。他忽略掉这种感受，接着盲目地打开一瓶沐浴液，疯狂地抹上史波克的胳膊和胸膛。

“吉姆，我们尚未知道这种物质的化学反应—”

“会有效的，闭嘴。”

他把史波克往后推，瓦肯人坐倒在浴缸里，但仍然身体往前倾，他清楚就算这样做也是自己允许的，而非仅仅取决于吉姆的掌控。

很快他的双手就在那光滑的大理石般肌肤上上下滑动，搞出的泡沫让史波克浑身上下都在闪闪发亮。但是吉姆的注意力全投入了洗去遍布史波克全身的绿色血迹，以及黑色长条状的污迹上。水珠从吉姆仍在滴水的头发下流进了他的眼睛，他只是像条狗狗似的晃晃脑袋，继续他的工作。

一旦确定沐浴液没有发生化学反应，史波克立即复制了他的行动；火热的手掌滑上吉姆的宽肩，然后是脖子，前胸，沿着身体的曲线而下，他的腰部，臀骨。吉姆正忙乱地重复着同样的事，他本可以无视史波克粗暴的触摸，那种感觉实在太太太美好了。

史波克乌黑短发的发尖被烧焦了，当他的脑袋暴露在蓬头下时，更多的绿血淌了下来，不过伤势还不算太糟，所有这一切让他本来一刀平的齐刘海看上去更乱了。

“很好，” 吉姆无意识地呢喃着，按摩着对方的头盖骨想百分百的确认。“好了，现在转过来—”

“不。” 史波克打断了他，迅速的把吉姆的双手从自己头发上扯开。“你已经帮够我了，我不会再沉溺其中了。”

直到此时，紧跟着吉姆确认史波克也许并没有受到严重伤害的瞬间，吉姆往下望去才意识到，事实上他已爬上了另一个男人的膝盖。史波克全身近乎全裸，除了那条黑色内裤外，刚好鲜明地衬托出他奶白色的皮肤。。。他浑身上下布满了泡沫和水珠，湿漉漉的。

“我-我不。。。怎—怎么了。。。” 他张口结舌，无法移开眼神，无法从暴露于惨白的氖灯照射下，呈现在他面前的美丽曲线和肌肤上移开。

史波克多半利用了吉姆暂时失去思考能力的机会，他抓住了吉姆的胳膊，一个突然的扯动，使得吉姆脑袋发晕，他站起身来，拖着吉姆扔到墙上。

紧接着，吉姆就被史波克的胳膊肘死死压住了颈部，他几乎透不过气来。

“史波克—” 他快要窒息了。“这他妈的—”

“你要明白，我可以严重伤到你，” 史波克特有所指地飞快说到，显然急切地想要说明重点。吉姆真心实意地希望他的重点不是想要杀死自己。“因此，你妄图移动，或逃脱，或确保我在你之前痊愈的企图都是不合逻辑的。我的力量远胜于你。明白不？”

吉姆点点头，说不出话来，他只能看到一块黑色污迹粘在史波克的颈后。他虚弱地伸手想去抹去它，但是史波克再次把他按到了墙上。

“史波克！”

“住手。”史波克坚决地命令。“等我确认你没有受伤，且暂时没有处在险境下后，我们马上联系医务室。别乱动，保持安静，不然我们没时间了。”

伴随着一阵怒意，吉姆意识到自己的脚趾几乎离开了浴缸的底部。

“我们正在浪费时间。。。现在，” 他咕噜着。

“那就不要乱动，别动，吉姆。” 史波克的嗓音低沉而尖锐，让吉姆想起了很久之前，当他说到“离我远点”的时候，只是现在，他说的意思刚好相反。

好吧，是时候面对现实了（除非他能找到躲避这个问题的方法）。史波克更强壮，可以轻而易举地压制他，所以停止挣扎才是正理。吉姆无力地在史波克的胳膊下顺服了。

瓦肯人丝毫不浪费时间，放下他后就抓起了沐浴液瓶子，开始有条不紊地清洗吉姆的伤口；伤势最严重的是他的手和前臂，在他本能地举起胳膊保护眼睛不被粉尘伤到的时候。

问题在于不知道怎么搞的，有些积攒在吉姆内衣腰带处的黑色粉尘没有被水冲走，像给他的裤腰染上了更深的黑色。当史波克发现到这点时，他的动作突然停了下来，就好像有人在他的大脑里按下了‘暂停’键一样。

“呃。。。”

通常情况下，吉姆会直接脱下内裤了事。尴尬，的确有，同时如此让人着迷。但是，嗨，当你面临生死关头，尴尬算得了什么？

然而，当瓦肯人，接触型心灵感应者，还有水和沐浴液凑到了一起，赤身裸体突然间就成了令人怯步的选择了。

“听着。。。我会。。。”

他努力尝试说出一个完整的句子，但在他看到一滴翡翠绿的血滴，混合着水滴，正沿着史波克的下巴往下滑落。他伸出一只沾满沐浴液的手抹去了它，想要回到之前，那时狂热的冲动让他忘却了他实际在做的事，他努力想要恢复常态，可那是不可能完成的任务。他需要逃跑。最危险的时刻已经过去了，而随着消逝的每一秒钟，潜在的其他威胁正在增长中。

“我认为我应该离开了，”他坚定地说到。“我们都需要正确的清污淋浴。”

史波克只是茫然地瞪着吉姆始于腹部止于他内裤弹性腰带下的两条腹肌。

“史波克。。。医务室。我走了。”

他后退了一步，史波克眨巴着眼睛往上对上了他的视线，他的表情完全难以阅读，但并非空白一片，相反，他的眼神里有种难以确认的因素在内。如果吉姆不得不选择某种感情的话，那多半是狂怒，这真是太疯狂了。

他打算小心翼翼地爬出浴缸，试图不要笨拙地滑倒在地，直到他看到那个。

绿色的血液，大量的绿血，正在史波克脚下汇聚成小池。吉姆瞬间回想起了那恐慌的一刻；史波克的背部正暴露在通风口下面，可怕的响声，接着四处都在灼烧。

“转过去。”他说到。

史波克睁大了双眼，似乎他不知道吉姆在说什么。

“史波克，转过去，你受伤了。”

刚刚过去的几秒钟里，一定发生了什么事，因为史波克出乎意料地没有与他争论，他只是听话地转过身去。吉姆对他看到的景象咒骂不已；史波克的肩胛骨和脊椎看上去就像被可怕地刮擦过，到处是绿色的鲜血。

“该死，史波克。”他温柔地呢喃着。

他抓起蓬头，尽最大努力冲洗着伤口处的黑色粉尘，但他很快意识到它们必须进行皮肤再生的治疗。

“好了，我们应该。。。我们该走了。”

史波克转身面对着他，表情再一次完全封闭起来，不过他拉住吉姆的左手手腕阻止他。

“等一下，吉姆。你的头发里似乎还有粉尘。”

事实上，吉姆早注意到这点了，但他突然想要逃离史波克的冲动，正在激烈地和他的（极其不情愿承认的）自卫本能交战中。最后逃跑的冲动占据了上风，哪怕吉姆通常情况下痛恨逃跑。

“不。那没事，我只是—”

“别不合逻辑，吉姆。”

史波克没有给他时间反驳，直接伸手按摩起他的头部，指尖深深地探进他的头发以去除粉尘。吉姆感到自己的呼吸都快停止了，心脏狂乱地跳动着，他想着他们也许会就此死去；史波克双手的感觉太美妙了，他几乎想要呻吟出声。

他打了个激灵，猛然醒悟过来自己身在何处。狗屎。好吧，他算是发现了一个迄今为止未知的敏感带，但眼下不是沉溺其中的时刻。随着脑海里最新的认知，吉姆双手握拳，期待自己的冲动他妈的快点降低下来，否则史波克就会感觉到，他将会明白。。。史波克的拇指正在安抚吉姆的耳后，他的脚趾都因为快感而蜷曲起来了。

“史波克，住手。” 他喘息着。

“你可能会受伤—”

“我说真的，放手。” 他生气地说到。他感到腹部的热度开始逐步降低。。。

“吉姆—”

“不—”

他们的视线锁住了，史波克的双手仍然攥着吉姆的头发，刹那间，吉姆差点抑制不住向前倒去的渴望。他的全身都在渴求着这样做。

“史波克，我。。。”

就在此时此刻，吉姆看到史波克露出了恍然大悟的神色。

他黑色的眼眸因为顿悟而瞪得老大，修长的手指从吉姆的头部滑到了他的肩膀。他们的脸凑得如此之近，吉姆更容易就能看清史波克眼中的恐惧。

寒冰样的恼怒刺穿了他的身体，这比史波克曾让他感受到的任何感觉都要糟糕。不折不扣的和他之前预计到的一样痛苦。

“我。。。我很抱歉。” 吉姆笨口拙舌地说到。“我—我不是有意。。。”

他试图告诉自己，这本可能更糟糕。可能更让人恶心。真的，它可能带来更为钻心的痛苦。但是史波克凝视他的眼神。

“吉姆。”

史波克的嘴唇湿润，隐隐泛着光亮。吉姆的舌头不由自主地舔着自己的嘴唇，欲望在他的耳边叫嚣着。

“我要走了。。。让我走，我很抱歉。”

史波克的双手滑了下来，但它们仍然握着吉姆的手腕。吉姆无法抬头，再次对上史波克的眼睛，他无法再次见到那个恐惧，所以他盯着对方喉部和锁骨之间的小凹陷，水在那里形成一个小池子，吉姆渴望吮吸它，渴望饮下那些水滴。

“史波克，快点，我们应该—”

“吉姆。道歉是不合逻辑的。”

吉姆的视线仍然顽固地聚焦在史波克的颈部，他皱起了眉头。自从他担任舰长一职后，他在业余时间和史波克度过了相当长的时间（也许是大部分业余时间），通过他们无数次的任务，他逐步学会了如何区分他大副的不同语气，作为对未来的参考。吉姆曾想过，迄今为止，他对史波克所有说出口以及未出口的，叫他‘莽撞的傻瓜’的各种语调已了然于胸。他语气中的每一个细微的抑扬顿挫和掩饰无论肉体抑或精神痛苦的弦外之音。他甚至学会了区分史波克开玩笑时偶尔说漏嘴的细微讽刺，以及那种温暖的语调。

但他无法辨认眼下这种语气。

“我。。。我知道。”

“那就别道歉。”

吉姆勉强抱了他一下。

“史波克，快点，放开我—”

“我。。。我不能。”

“该死的你什么意思？”吉姆断然问到，他生气了。随着怒意上涌，他终于有了抬头看的勇气。

史波克的眼睛正胶着在他的嘴唇上。

恐惧仍然滞留在他的眼神里，似乎比之前更甚，眼下它看上去更像是恐慌，可是史波克放大的瞳仁点燃了吉姆血管里疯狂奔涌的激烈情绪。

“怎么了？” 吉姆尖锐地轻声问到。

史波克伸出一根手指擦去了吉姆嘴唇正当中的一个污点。俩人肌肤碰触的一瞬间，吉姆能感到史波克扭曲的紧张，好像流水一样涌进了他的思绪，使得他身上的每一丝肌肉都绷紧了，使得他呼吸困难。

“小心，别吃下任何化合物。” 瓦肯人喃喃自语着。

哦。好吧，当然了，史波克刚刚再次救了他的命，就在他意识到吉姆不那么秘密地想要跳到他身上的欲望之后，此时此刻，就在这个浴缸里，就在他们身处险镜之时。

“抱歉。” 他艰难地呼吸着，没有发现史波克的手指仍按在他的嘴唇之间，而他自己的舌头正无意间舔着它。

史波克的手闪电般地抽了回去，但是吉姆看到了他的喉结正上下滚动着。他猛然出手，俩人的手掌撞到了一起，突然间，他可以发誓，史波克有意识地蜷起了手指，而吉姆永远不知道到底是谁先跨出了第一步，可是。。。

他们的嘴唇贴到了一起。

他的大脑一片空白，肾上腺素迅速通遍了他的全身，从按住他后背的史波克手指的力量，以及他的舌头探入吉姆口腔的方式。那感觉太美好了，美好到他能听见自己贪婪地呻吟声，史波克正用他的超级力量扯着他的头发，把他的后背按在墙壁上（又一次），仍然没有打破这个亲吻。

他从未有过这种感受，从未和任何人有过这种感觉，如此迫不及待，如此不可或缺，不可或缺到离开它吉姆就无法活下去—

史波克猛然推开了他，吉姆嘟囔着表示反对，仍然朝前倾过身去，下意识地想要追随对方，为什么这个吻结束得如此之快，太快了，还不够，他还想要更多。。。直到他清醒过来，睁开了双眼。

“啊哈。” 他雄辩地说到。

水流仍然在热腾腾的蒸汽中直泻而下。

“这么说。。。你可不像我曾想过的那样直。”

吉姆听到他自己的低语，声音仍然显得粗糙不堪，呼吸急促，但有那么宝贵，奇妙的片刻，他说服自己，实际上他并没有说出口，那只是他疯狂的想象力产生的假象。

史波克只是瞪着他，刚好证实了他的猜测，吉姆无法相信自己居然如此令人震惊地说错了话。

“史波克，我—”

史波克猛然放开了他，好像他的皮肤被烫到了一样，敏捷地从浴缸里一跃而出，溅出的水花溅的四处都是。

一旦俩人之间安全地隔着数米之遥，瓦肯人才挺起肩，转身面对吉姆，后者仍然一动不动地维持着刚才的姿势；浑身湿漉漉的，喘息着，身上只着一条薄薄的内裤。

“医务室。” 史波克冲口而出。听上去并不像史波克平时所有的冷静，深思熟虑的，充满理性的语气。史波克无法直视他眼睛，这个发现让吉姆的脉搏加快。“我们必须。。。走，在任何其他伤害造成前。”

吉姆想要找到合适的词语，告诉他那样行得通，但付诸行动比看上去困难多了。

“史波克。。。等等—”

“如果你以后想要谈谈这个意外，我对我的不专业行为表示歉意。目前我们必须得到医疗帮助。”

意外。

史波克痛下决心地移开了视线，走向了衣柜。他扔给吉姆1件科学官上衣，还有靴子，他接住的时候仍然有点晕头转向。史波克穿衣的速度飞快，他没有穿黑色汗衫，所以蓝色的衣料直接套在了他透着淡淡绿晕的苍白皮肤上。

吉姆无法转开视线，无法做其他任何事（好吧，反正他还在滴水来着）。当史波克注意到他的视线后，前者低低嘀咕了下，扔给他1条普通的黑色长裤，刚好扔到吉姆脸上，这让他回过神来。

“噢。”

“我们得马上行动了。”

吉姆跨出浴缸，四处张望寻找毛巾，他发现史波克并没有用到毛巾，这意味着他们的时间确实非常仓促，他赶紧穿上衣服。

显而易见，吉姆的动作在史波克看来过于缓慢，瓦肯人朝他走来，把外套从他的脑袋上拉下来。尽管他们需要马上离开的现实摆在面前，吉姆仍情不自禁地注意到，史波克帮他拉下衣服的动作缺少了之前把它们脱掉的热情。

“你知道的，我可以自己穿衣。” 当史波克的手帮他拉平整衣服时，他这么说到。俩人的视线短暂地对上了，双方都停下了动作。

史波克的瞳孔看上去仍然出奇得大。

“很好。”瓦肯人礼貌地回答，然后站开几步。吉姆立刻开始怀念刚才的接触，但他没有显露出这个感受，只是冷静地套上靴子，朝门口走去。

“你有通讯器吗？我想在路上和老骨头联络下。”史波克没有回答，当吉姆回过头去，看到他大副脸上的表情时，他的嘴里突然发干。“。。。史波克？”

史波克正盯着套在吉姆身上的，属于他的科学官蓝色制服，一副赞赏，满足的表情，这有点让吉姆想再次把衣服脱下了。

不过他必须保持清醒的成年人形象。“史波克，快回神。”

史波克服从了，顺便狠狠瞪了他的舰长一眼。

“医务室。” 吉姆口齿清晰地大声宣布。史波克似乎真心被意指他表现不专业的暗示冒犯到了。

“我只是在评估你身上伤口的程度—”

“你当然是了。可我的脸长在这里。”

如果可以的话，史波克现在就是嗤之以鼻了。“你误解了—”

“你说谎。”

史波克撅起嘴，吉姆想要笑到歇斯底里，然后扑到他的大副身上，把对方掀翻在地。

“我们得走了，马上。”

吉姆点点头，跨出房门，史波克紧跟在后。

当吉姆左转而非右转直奔电梯的时候，史波克停下了脚步。

“舰长，怎么。。。”

“我得锁死房门。” 吉姆迅速地解释，快速按下门外触控板上的锁死密码。虽然房门看上去坚不可摧，但仍不可抱有侥幸之心，一旦他们到达医务室所在的甲板，还得联系工程部，维护部们，尤其是埃弗雷特准将。

“舰长，请—”

“马上就好。”

史波克紧绷的脸色似乎奇迹般地柔和了下来。“吉姆。这很可能让你遭受严重的化学中毒。”

吉姆完成了手上的事，脚跟一旋，直接朝电梯走去，速度之快连史波克都吃了一惊。

“快点，史波克，你拖我后腿了！” 他叫到，把焦虑和恐慌抛在身后，留待以后再处理。

他回头看时，他并没有看到史波克，他放下脚步，有些困惑。。。刚转过脑袋，他就恰好看到他的大副迈步从他身侧跑过去。

 

x

 

电梯内，紧张的情绪让空气都显得沉甸甸的，使得呼吸困难。焦虑和恐慌这两种感觉不爽被抛在身后，如果吉姆曾有片刻感到快乐的话。

他不清楚到底发生了什么事，除了史波克也许并非那么直的事实外，但他有把握自己绝对不感兴趣，那可不是什么好事，因为，嗨，这不正在庭审阶段嘛。所以哪怕吉姆的胸膛似乎正因快乐而怦然心动，那又有什么大不了的？他们能以成年人的态度完美地面对这个问题。那曾是生死攸关的紧急形势，仓促行事将被证实是前者而非后者，它将解释发生的一切。他们可以放下这些，继续前行。

或者，也许史波克可以继续前行，而吉姆可能会多花些时间单相思，也许经过一段时间就能摆脱这段记忆，同样继续前行。

“如果今晚的事件中有什么积极因素的话，吉姆。。。” 那就是我终于了解了你的嘴尝起来是什么滋味，真太迷人了。 “。。。现在我们都清楚了，事实上，你不是一连串似乎不断增长的偶发事件的受害者。”

吉姆的眼神从史波克仍然湿漉漉的，闪着亮光的肌肤上移开，他叹了口气。

“是的。你也不是。”

不用开口也非常清楚了，只剩下一个可能。

意外事故，‘坏运气’。。。这一切都是有意为之。有人想要他们去死。

 

The Shower Scene - by hellepi

http://hellepi.tumblr.com/post/52777885368/for-defenestratocaster-who-wrote-one-of-the


	16. 第十五章：灵魂与真相

**第十五章：灵魂与真相**

**(In Spiritu Et Veritate)**

 

伦纳德∙麦考伊只是看上去很有耐心。他喜欢责备那些因自己犯错而寻求他治疗的军官们，对于他的舰长兼密友詹姆斯∙柯克来说，上演这种戏码是常事。。。不过麦考伊清楚，吉姆起初会抱怨，最后会高兴地笑出声，还叫他‘坏脾气’，还有‘恶毒鬼’，还有说着玩的“魔鬼”（好吧，麦考伊多少有点理解‘坏脾气’的指责）。吉姆对于自身的健康毫不在乎，莽撞无比，令人不安地丝毫不考虑他的某些壮举有多傻帽，有多危险，这就是麦考伊明白为何舰长需要他好好教训一顿，因为这活没别人能干。这么做也没什么问题。

伦纳德∙麦考伊也许喜欢严厉地教训自作自受的白痴们，不过谈到。。。感情相关问题时，他就没那么有耐心了。感情问题是个私人话题，留给别人担忧去吧；见鬼，他是个医生，不是心理专家。  
  
然而，作为吉姆的好朋友，也意味着他会留意到某些蛛丝马迹。起初他保持沉默，当然如此了。当史波克在吉姆身边时，如果后者本已明亮的眼神没有因前者的存在而更为明亮的话，好吧，从第一天起，这孩子就冲着那个妖精在尖叫“快看我！快注意我！我就在这里！”，甚至那时他们还无法做到容忍彼此。如果那个瞎眼傻瓜还处在认知真相的甜蜜期中，麦考伊是否有资格去提醒他？不，麦考伊的位置是在一切发生后，提供帮助和建议，甚至取笑他的舰长表现得像个呆子。  
  
伦纳德∙麦考伊只是看上去很有耐心。千真万确。不过那个夜晚，当他真正看到两位长官的状况时，好吧，他有点失神了。  
  
仅仅2分钟前，他接到吉姆狂乱甚至无法看懂的短信，要求在医务室碰头，他就感到焦虑。他不得不强迫自己不要启动红色警戒，或者在星舰基地升起警报。他觉得让别人看到舰长可能是个坏主意，所以他召集所有的夜班护士都去复制机边制作咖啡。。。那之后，在吉姆和史波克匆匆跑进医务室的瞬间，他第一直觉是这两只刚刚经历了一场极其狂野的性爱活动。他们都穿着湿漉漉的科学官制服，显然是匆忙间套上的，同样嫣红/绿的脸颊，以及头上仍在滴水的头发。吉姆因为奔跑而喘息着，史波克的眼睛里则古怪地闪耀着光彩，更不用提俩人之间本已有的紧绷情绪现已提升到了一个新境界。  
  
“哦，上帝，你们俩干了什么？”  
  
  
x  
   
   
他们花了足足半分钟时间，含含糊糊地解释，互相补充，试图说服医生他们没有进行任何性行为—以任何方式，包括但不仅限于‘狂野的’（还有，不，也绝对不包括手铐！耶稣基督，老骨头！）。  
  
“那他妈的到底出什么事了？”  
  
大病房的照明早已调暗至夜间模式，麦考伊的大吼直接让睡在毗邻病床上的患者喃喃低语，“我的耳膜，拜托了，我只是个无辜的路人。”  
  
吉姆不耐烦地深深吸了口气，将嗓门压低到急促的耳语程度。“听着，我们会在清污淋浴结束后再解释。在我解释钱，别告诉任何人我们在这里，别传呼待命医生，别叫醒任何人，行吗？” 他飞快地说完，感到自己的喉咙再次变得沙哑难听，这个痛苦的提醒让他想起来，他可能无意间吸入了一些有毒粉尘。  
  
麦考伊的眼睛瞪得更大了，不过在他开口提问前，吉姆打断了他。“没时间了，老骨头。” 他压下一声咳嗽，努力想做个表示歉意的鬼脸。“清污淋浴。在哪里有。。。”  
  
“办公室旁边有一个，房间后面还有一个。” 医生自动自觉地回答，接着吉姆和史波克又跑了，分别冲向不同的淋浴间，甚至都不需要商量一下。  
  
等吉姆脱光衣服，站到超声波淋浴下洗掉最后一些粉尘后，他感到他已经干净到足以让史波克吃掉 —完了，说真的，他脑子到底有什么毛病，就算到了眼下这种形势，居然还在想着性，哇哦。淋浴间空间很小，明亮的灯光被医务室白色的墙壁折射回来，吉姆在小镜子里瞥到自己的形象时，他可以从各个角度得到清晰的画面。令人不解的是，经历了中毒，差点死去，之前一天几乎没怎么睡好觉的折腾后，他看上去依然活力十足；前所未有的好状态，当然如此了。他的嘴唇稍微有些淤肿，好像不是那个短暂的粗暴亲吻，而是史波克把他扔到床上，对他的嘴唇致以数小时之久的敬意造成的。  
  
上帝，那个亲吻到底代表了什么，他对此毫无概念。那是否 —该死，他现在无法处理这些思绪。  
  
他大口咽下好几口水，可喉咙仍没有感觉好过点，等他把水吐出来时，显示出来的粉色痕迹显然是个糟糕的信号。他的前臂，颈部和后背上粘附的腐蚀性悬浮物已被清洗干净，但他仍然感觉恶心想吐，头晕乎乎的。  
  
“老骨头？”  
  
他裹进医院的白色病人袍，走出淋浴间，医务室和先前一样阴暗沉寂。病人们似乎都在沉睡中，也没有待命医生的踪迹，甚至连护士都一个不见。有那么一刻，吉姆犹豫地站在原地，努力想找出麦考伊可能去了哪里。  
  
“老骨头？” 他轻柔地喊了医生，推开每扇门寻找他的朋友。也许在办公室？ 不过就他所知，有些医生更爱去储存室。  
  
突然间，有一扇门毫无预警地打开，麦考伊一阵风似地冲出来，怀里抱着一堆令人生畏的针筒。  
  
“我们去私人房间，快点。” 他歪了歪脑袋指引他。  
  
吉姆跟随他走向医务室的另一头，在走廊尽头有3间几乎一模一样的房门，医生推开其中一扇门走了进去，里面很干净，看着令人舒适，还有2张病床。查佩尔护士戴着手套，正在检查史波克的手掌，很显然她正承受着极大的痛楚，不想去碰触它们。他大副身上穿着和吉姆一模一样的袍子，只是那衣服刚好衬托出史波克漆黑的眼眸，短发以及眉毛，在四周惨白的背景下更凸显出一种折磨人的吸引力。。。那意味着，当瓦肯人毅然决然地回避吉姆的视线时，吉姆只能在心里大为感激。  
  
“你得告诉我们究竟发生了什么事，孩子。” 等吉姆一跃跳到旁边的空床上，麦考伊就下了命令。吉姆的脚在床边晃荡着。“史波克说你比他更擅长解释这事，这话我可得录下来，以后循环播放，这个妖精几时承认过他在某事上不能独占榜首了—”  
  
“麦考伊医生，” 查佩尔轻声打断了他，眼睛仍盯着手头的工作。  
  
“对，不管怎么说，科学部发生过意外吗？你们都知道现在基地里80%的人都在睡觉，对不对？你俩到底怎么想的？”  
  
“我。。。我们没有在科学部，那不是—”  
  
“我建议在舰长解释的同时，你开始全身扫描流程，节约时间，提高效率，医生。” 史波克插嘴说，他的视线坚决地望向前方。 在麦考伊开口反驳之前，吉姆就溜下了床，轻描淡写地靠过去。  
  
“他们扫描过你了吗？ 我是说全身扫描，不是三录仪的初步诊断。”  
  
“你才是更重要的那个。” 史波克回答说。显而易见，他是说在这种情况下，吉姆身为舰长，他的职衔给予他不同的待遇，然而可惜的是，一听到这话，吉姆体内不听使唤的脉搏又开始狂跳。  
  
“你在开玩笑，是不是？”  
  
史波克扬起一条探寻的眉毛，好像在说“你说谁，我？”，唯一能显示先前冲突痕迹的只有眼角眉梢的紧皱。吉姆跨前一步瞪着他，希望能加强自己的气势。  
  
“史波克。”  
  
“我可没习惯当‘孩子’， 你自己清楚。”  
  
“听着吉姆，你是舰长—” 麦考伊插嘴说到。  
  
吉姆举起一只手，自信且严厉的姿态一下让他的首席医官沉默了下来。吉姆继续控诉似地瞪着史波克，“你是否告诉他们，你的情况更糟糕？” 他下令道。  
  
“什么？” 查佩尔呼地一下蹿到她病人身边。“史波克先生，你说你几乎没受什么伤！”  
  
麦考伊同样回身盯着史波克，显然被激怒了。  
  
“该死，到底怎么回事？”  
  
“先检查他，” 吉姆立马抓住机会，指着史波克，好像他刚刚抓住课堂上捣蛋的孩子一样。“他的后背都烧伤了。我会解释的，当我们—”  
  
“作为企业号的舰长，吉姆的健康更重要。” 史波克尖锐地打断了他，脸上的表情表明，就算他正坐在病床上，却仍可能随时爆发。  
  
“哦别扯了，史波克！我们别玩这套了，拜托！”  
  
“舰长—”  
  
“够了。” 短短的一瞬间，吉姆的声调切换到了他在舰桥上使用的更为粗暴生硬的语气。最近一段时间，这个改变在无声无息的时候就发生了，他脑海深处的某个偏僻角落（你懂的，在他的大脑没有被‘找出谁想谋杀他们，无视痛苦，无视恐惧，或无视史波克’等等思绪占据的时候） 注意到，这在过去可是需要努力才能做到的事。  
  
“快停下，你俩都是！” 麦考伊呵斥到，看样子很想他想折断某人的脖子。吉姆记得这副表情；他喜欢称之为“要么你按我说的去做要么你去死，每个字母都是大写的‘死’”。  
  
“你们宁可浪费时间吵架，也不愿告诉我需要查看哪里！现在形势很严重，斗嘴不会让伤势好转，我要你俩都记得你们他妈的自己的身份，忘掉夸张的戏剧效果，那毫无疑问是由赤身裸体的共浴造成的—”  
  
说到这点，吉姆张开嘴想要反对，至少他们还穿着内裤，然后，他明智地闭上了嘴。  
  
“—我不知道到底是怎么回事，而且我也不想见到有谁再发表白痴评论，明白不？”  
  
史波克礼貌地点点头。“我很抱歉，医生。”  
  
“抱歉，老骨头。”  
  
“很好，现在，吉姆，回到床上去坐好，因为我要扫描你，在你开口说你是舰长之类的话之前，记得这是标准流程。记得正确的流程吗？最近就是因为你不停地无视它才惹来大麻烦，是不是？”  
  
“你对我太恶毒了。” 吉姆嘀嘀咕咕，不过他还是照办了。  
  
麦考伊翻了个白眼，用三录仪扫过吉姆的身体，与此同时，舰长阁下正努力解释事情的来龙去脉。史波克一次也没有打断他；他只是坐在那里静静地倾听，任由查佩尔围着他转来转去地忙活。史波克有种特别的方式，只需通过倾听就能使吉姆更清楚，他得准确抓住事实才能以自己的精确性说服对方，这是他从企业号到星舰基地这段时间来，他疯狂生活中少数维持不变的习惯之一。有那么片刻，吉姆对此感激不尽。  
  
医生交叉核对检查结果的时候，吉姆一边夸张地比划手势解释，一边小心翼翼地瞥了眼史波克（他刚好说到沐浴液那段，他不确定对方脸上是否会出现可预见的表情），但他唯一能确定的，对方流露感情的信号就是史波克的眉毛又在重复那种动作了，那种瓦肯人表达通体舒畅的‘他们先扫描你了，我赢了，哈哈。’ 自以为是的混蛋。吉姆装作恶狠狠地冲对方瞪了一眼，那一瞬间，一切似乎恢复了常态，几乎就像过去一样，也许他们会没事的。  
  
“。。。然后我们尽量清洗了一下，就跑来这里了。” 他总结到。  
  
在听吉姆解释的过程里，麦考伊的眉毛都快抬到发际线了。“这么说，你觉得基地里有什么阴谋正在进行，今晚有人想要杀死你们。。。利用酸性物质。”  
  
吉姆毫不在乎地耸耸肩，不怎么想因为史波克先前挡着他的道而惩罚他，因为他清楚他的大副痛恨他满不在乎谈论自身的死亡，那着实让人生气。“看上去就是那么回事。”  
  
“腐蚀是他妈的极其痛苦的方式去。。。” 医生惊恐地住了嘴。“该死。至少你还没死，虽说那也不是最容易制造的毒素，不过我还是要说，你们能活下来真是奇迹。”  
  
查佩尔护士已经查完史波克，正在脱她的手套。“我假定需要进行皮肤再生术，对吗？” 她问到。  
  
“是的，还有烧伤装备。”  
  
“马上回来。” 她冲吉姆和史波克丢去一个不赞同的眼神，然后无声地离开了房间。  
  
片刻尴尬的沉默后，吉姆决定他需要再次化身为柯克舰长。  
  
“听着，在有人无意间找到我房间之前，我们需要呼叫安保部门及维修部门，” 他告诉麦考伊，强迫自己酸痛的声带开口。“我们需要控制那不管是啥玩意的毒素，我只希望那狗屎没有多到足以烧毁甲板，虽然我觉得那不太可能，因为要冒损害整个基地主线路的风险，那样的话所有人都会死，包括那个想出这个馊主意的混蛋。”  
  
“吉姆—”  
  
“很显然工程部得检查通风系统，确保毒物没有进入其他房间，虽然就这点来说，我很确定没必要提升到红警级别。我还要和埃弗雷特谈谈，如果他是幕后黑手，我们不会想要他觉得我们在怀疑他，而如果他和此事无关，好吧，我们必须尽可能获得帮助。”  
  
“吉姆—”  
  
“是的，为什么环境监测系统没有探测到任何蛛丝马迹？ 目前还没人赶来我们的房间，这点我很确定。他们只是无法接近我的房间，还是说整层甲板，或者整个基地？我相信莫斯会很高兴看到‘受苦受难的英雄’的可能性，不过最好对此事保持安静—”  
  
“吉姆，我10分钟内就可以结束，这将决定你是否会痛苦的慢慢死去。” 麦考伊有理有据地说到。  
  
“我不确定它能—”  
  
“好，我肯定，所以闭嘴。”  
  
吉姆生气地撅撅嘴，更加孩子气的表现，不过他仍然保持安静，所以也没有人能抱怨。至少，几分钟内没有。他厌倦了盯着他的首席医官斜着眼嗯嗯啊啊，看着三录仪摇头晃脑。  
  
“到底有多严重？” 他大声问道。  
  
“你大部分的体表部位都有腐蚀性灼伤，以及代谢性酸中毒。” 麦考伊心烦意乱地说到。“你还吞下了一些毒物。笨蛋。”  
  
史波克悄悄滑下床，举止优雅简练，他稍微侧过脑袋，以便可以看到检测结果。吉姆觉得这简直就是对自我约束力的不合理考验，他期待对方别再那么做了。吉姆小心地走到麦考伊身后，越过肩膀看着他的报告。  
  
不管怎么说，他都不是解读三录仪报告的专家，但对他全身体检的简易图表报告，清楚地展示了他受伤最重的部位，程度不同的伤口强度分别用红色标出。伤势最重的是双手及颈部，哪怕他的腰背处有奇怪的压痕，那也许是—  
  
突然间，史波克猛退了几步，扯开了与其他两人的距离，他的双手紧握在一起。吉姆困惑地冲他皱起眉毛，徒劳地试图阅读瓦肯人石雕般的表情。麦考伊仍在往下拉屏幕页面，完全无视了他们，这是他和他们互动过程里的标准表现。  
  
对史波克来说，这个举动可谓非同凡响，但既然吉姆无法找到触发点，他只能回头去检查自己方才是否遗漏了什么。 他的PH值因为酸性腐蚀而轻微有点紊乱，这解释了他为何会感到头痛，恶心以及全身无力的原因，但这不可能是史波克奇怪举止的原因。他的臀骨上还有一长条红印，那是粉尘聚集落进他的内裤下的结果，不过，这似乎也不会。。。噢！他觉得自己的腹部抽紧，突然明白了史波克看到了什么，因为一旦他自己注意到的话，那就太明显了，简直无法视而不见。  
  
柯克舰长小小的三维视图缓慢地原地旋转着，一道不寻常的痕迹逐渐变得明显起来，闪亮的红色标记呈现在他的像素肉身上，虽然痕迹很淡，但依然可以辨认。就像一副彰显之前经历的地图。  
  
他当时一定太过神魂颠倒以致没感到痛楚，又或是欲望的洪流让他的大脑彻底宕机，导致他未曾留意到灼伤，但现在他可以清楚地看到史波克一定也沾到了他皮肤上的酸性物质。虽然事实上，他们短暂的疯狂行为并未持续多久，但史波克似乎仍在他后背上留下了印迹，留在他体侧的手掌印，腰部的指纹，那是他把吉姆按在墙上的结果，2次（一次是为了控制他，另一次，好吧，是让他心醉神迷）。  
  
谢天谢地麦考伊似乎没有注意到，或者说就算他注意到了，他的脑海也拒绝处理相关信息（吉姆相当担忧是第二种情况，不过他保持了沉默）。  
  
“嗨。”  
  
虽然他的第一本能是避开史波克的视线，并把这个情况加进他不得不被压抑的“意外事件”文件夹里，直到他有机会和对方进行一场正确的对话，吉姆明白史波克会为那些灼伤责备自己，哪怕伤势极其轻微。所以他在麦考伊身后冲他的大副招招手。  
  
“史波克，” 他有意用嘴型说到，好奇地猜测，他想被对方留意到的意念，是否足够使瓦肯人听见他。“嗨。”  
  
史波克的头猛然上抬，确定无疑的，他的眼眸里满溢的都是内疚感。该怎么说呢？对这家伙来说，一句“没事的”压根起不了作用。  
  
“不痛的。” 吉姆无声地说到，他清楚史波克可以阅读唇语。为了配合他的唇语，他特意配上了最灿烂的笑容。至少有两次，他曾用同样灿烂，无辜的笑容从史波克义愤填膺的狂怒中解脱出来；也许这样的笑容也能把史波克从他自毁倾向的沮丧感里拉出来。“我就是那么棒。”  
  
虽然没有彻底扭转他的情绪，不过史波克的肩膀肯定显得轻松了些，所以吉姆觉得那就是自己的超级胜利，同时也在提醒史波克，他的舰长可不是什么易碎的陶瓷。  
  
“好了，你们俩都回床上去躺好，我要扫描下史波克，再做几个测试。我恐怕必须要用解毒针了，至少在我找到特定的化合物充当解毒剂之前。” 麦考伊的嗓门比平时要稍微高一点，但仍然没有抬头。吉姆不了解，医生已多次逮住他对他大副使出狗狗眼了，这一次他宁可不再充当目击证人。  
  
“等等，那狗屎仍然在我体内？” 吉姆呻吟到。“哪怕在清污什么的之后？”  
  
“你们来晚了一些。” 显而易见麦考伊对此深感恼火，这让吉姆由衷感谢他朋友知道的连实际情况的一半都不到。“哦，我还需要提取血样，所以你们最好躺下来。”  
  
“躺下？可是血样—”  
  
他有几分钟肯定失去了意识，因为他该死的首席医官刚好抓住机会对他注射镇静剂而无需征得同意。该死的正确流程，那套鬼东西对他来说太方便了，显然的。笨蛋。  
  
更糟的是，吉姆对此暗自佩服医生。  
  
  
x  
  
  
  
吉姆再一次醒来的时候，多半只过了几分钟，他仍觉得昏昏欲睡，没精打采的，连睁开眼睛都觉得吃力。  
  
毫无疑问，查佩尔护士一定私下敲诈了某人，所以她现在才能说服史波克面朝下躺在床上，她轻柔地清洗着他背上的伤口。在吉姆疲惫的朦胧视野里，没任何力量能促使他放弃享受欣赏史波克宁静的睡颜；他体内欲望的冲动正一波一波地涌上，直到他几乎能在舌尖上品尝到那种不受欢迎，却使人微醺沉醉的美味。

  
  
x

 

 

 

 

几个小时后，外加数次测试过后，吉姆胳膊上吊着IV点滴，略带麻木的新愈皮肤，脖子因承受上百支不同的注射针筒而感到刺痛（绝对是几百支针筒，他才不在乎麦考伊是否说根本没超过10针呢）。  
  
与此同时，他努力以一种成熟镇静的语调回答埃弗雷特的问题，大部分时候他做到了。安保部门的一小队人马已经派出去清理了现场，确保没有其他人处在危险中，并在房间内谨慎地搜集证据，此外，维护部门和工程部几位值得信任的军官同样被告知发生的事，但是埃弗雷特和吉姆同意，眼下这事必须保密。谢天谢地，史考特和首席安全官乔托回应了吉姆的命令，并立即在各自负责的领域里承担起调查责任来。  
  
除了准将外，吉姆和史波克分享的舒适小病房里，还坐着基地的安保主管官海斯，麦考伊医生，以及5分钟前匆匆赶到的莫斯先生，后者的心情正处在极其恶劣，极其糟糕的情绪下。  
  
“。。。需要考虑你显然是袭击目标的事实，柯克舰长。” 埃弗雷特若有所思地说到。  
  
“我不确定是否只有我。”吉姆说到。“我是说，排除我俩之间只有我才是那个出现在发生爆炸的房间，或重力装置失灵的庭审室，或充满化学毒物的房间的人，但所有这些意外中，唯一真正致命的袭击，显然是有意为之的企图，是发生在我和史波克单独在一起的时候。”  
  
坐在史波克窗边的莫斯露出了一副痛苦的表情，对此吉姆理解为是针对他最后半句话而做的反应。史波克只是安坐床上，用心倾听，虽然必要时偶尔也主动发言说明自己的观点。  
  
“那么你如何解释其他意外呢？我们没有证据显示故意伤害以支持你的推断，证明那些意外都是针对你们。就像你刚才指出的，零重力虽然危险，但几乎不可能是谋杀万无一失的计划。”  
  
“我明白，不过我很抱歉，我只是不相信巧合。至少不是这些情况，我才不信。”  
  
埃弗雷特怀疑地挑起眉毛，但没有争辩；是安保主管海斯皱着眉走到吉姆的床前。“有意思的讨论，柯克舰长，然而，仍然无法解释为什么只有你的房间。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“为什么只发生在你的房间？你说你相信你俩都是目标，然而毒物只出现在你的房间。”  
  
吉姆蹙起眉头。他曾以为自己已经掩饰了这点。  
  
“呃，就像我说过的，我们当时都在我房间里，是不？如果史波克的房间里没人，就没必要把它当做袭击目标。呃。。。他或者她多半清楚，通过单一的通风口实施破坏会更容易。”  
  
海斯点点头。“是的，那说得通。” 他的视线突然移向了史波克。“ 但这就意味着那人清楚你俩会待在一起。这是否是个普遍的共识，即所有人都假定你们晚上会待在同一间房间里？”  
  
哦该死。该死，该死，该死—  
  
“我们那时，呃。。。” 吉姆犹豫着支支吾吾，这本是他做过最差劲的事，但是吉姆，这一次完全失去了组织语言的能力。他如何解释他们那一小时在做什么，而不至于听上去像个蹩脚的借口呢？“。。。我们一起吃的晚饭。”  
  
“我看得出来。”  
  
幸运的是，吉姆突然灵机一动找到个令在场所有人转移注意力的方法，不管他们之前以为他和他大副在一起干什么勾当。“事实上，等等。唯一知道这点的方法是，非正常途径登陆电脑定位系统，” 他胜利地说到。“ 如果只是看做黑客入侵的话，也许我们能追踪它。否则那个要求得通过语音命令才能实现，那样的话我们可以使用语音识别系统确定入侵者。”  
  
埃弗雷特看上去显得。。。并非无动于衷，但显然有些惊讶。“是个好点子。我会让程序员—”  
  
“柯克舰长的电脑技术也许有助于本案，” 史波克的声音传了过来。吉姆猛地转身盯着他，压根没预计到对方的赞扬，他的大副短暂地对上了他的视线以示确认。“可以减少无关人员卷入调查过程。”  
  
“柯克舰长能独立在电脑系统里追踪黑客？” 海斯主管狐疑地问到。吉姆试图不要被他语气里的怀疑态度所冒犯到。  
  
“没错。” 他没有加上 ‘很难相信如此帅气的型男同时聪明过人，不是嘛？哪怕我是他妈的最佳星舰该死的舰长。’ “只要你能说服我的首席医官拔掉这些管子—”  
  
“只有1根管子，最近一次检查你的喉部时，那里还是肿胀疼痛，舰长，意味着你无法进食。” 麦考伊反驳到。吉姆想要朝他伸长舌头，但那多半不会被在场的老兵们所赏识。  
  
“我们可以等到明天早晨，麦考伊医生。” 埃弗雷特指出。“事实上，我确信柯克舰长和史波克指挥官现在亟需休息，我们已有了足够多的线索进行调查。”  
  
“没错，”莫斯说到，在过去1小时内首次开口道。“在刚刚经历过磨难后，他们需要休息。如果麦考伊医生允许我和他们聊5分钟，我将不胜感激。”  
  
面对如此理由充分的哄骗口吻，医生确实无法拒绝莫斯需要的5分钟了。“尽量简短些。” 他嘟囔着离开了房间。埃弗雷特和海斯紧跟着走了出去，房间里只剩下吉姆，史波克以及他们的律师。  
  
房门旋转着在各位军官身后阖上后，莫斯转过身来面对那一对人，眼里满是怒意。  
  
“我曾请求你们为我做一件小事。照理把你们分开不该如此困难，真的没那么高难度。” 他咬牙切齿地说到。“我一直努力想帮助你们，而且我提出了很好的建议，如果你们想赢下官司的话就需要照办，这样共生共存的做法会毁了你们。”  
  
“你的评估—” 史波克彬彬有礼地开口说。  
  
“不。你本该是更为理智的那个，而直到最近，我才开始明白为什么指控是针对你们俩人的，而并非仅仅针对我们亲爱的柯克舰长在你身陷险境时就会脑子发热。” 莫斯打断了史波克的话。“你们今晚待在一起的事实毫无逻辑可言，如果你们甚至不能坚持几天不一起吃饭，那就应该说明某个问题了。难道你们就如此固执，仍然想要否认一切？”  
  
“别去烦他—” 吉姆开始感到愤怒了。  
  
“还有你，” 如果不是莫斯的眼里危险地闪烁着怒火，那个充满控诉情绪的夸张手势会显得有些过火，吉姆突然有些害怕律师嘴里会蹦出什么真知灼见了。“我认为我逐步了解你了。你很难解读，也许比史波克先生还要麻烦，而他的文化才是拒绝承认感情的那种。你用微笑和玩笑掩盖所有问题，但在内心深处，仍然有些叛逆的东西困在官僚垃圾下，是不是？你仍然喜欢测试界限在哪，使劲尝试不停测试，直到你清楚，你就是在等有人告诉你，你已经走得太远了。”  
  
“你妈的以为你是谁？” 吉姆驳斥到，他痛恨有那么一瞬间，自己居然开始猜测对方是否说出了真相。  
  
“莫斯先生，你没有权力冒犯柯克舰长，” 史波克愤怒地眯起了眼睛，“或声称了解他的大脑是如何运作的。”  
  
莫斯同时无视了他俩。“还有，如果你们一路因陷入声名狼藉的禁断之恋被人逮住，好吧，老天在上，这太无聊了，就像和你们的女性文书官搞出绯闻一样无聊！不，那太容易了，不是吗？ 太俗套了！不仅因为史波克先生是男性，是你的大副，甚至他都不是你同一个种族！他是瓦肯混血！”  
  
“够了！” 吉姆大声吼到。“住嘴！我知道你很生气，而且这事会损害我们的公众形象，但是该死的，史波克几小时前可能会死！” 他的手指蜷紧了身边的床单，不舒服地 扯向他正插着点滴的胳膊，但眼下吉姆无暇顾及这些。“你不该闯进这里，为这事冲我们大吼大叫。你可以等到明天再发火，因为现在已经很晚了，我们不该一起吃晚饭，但有人试图谋杀我们，可不是我们的过错。”  
  
莫斯的下巴愤怒地绷紧了，但他没有打断他。  
  
“史波克背上全是重度烧伤，我的喉咙痛得要死—” 好像刚好为了强调这一点，他的嗓音在说到最后一个单词时突然变得嘶哑无声了。“—所以在目前这个非常时刻，熔化我房间里架子的毒素仍然存在我们体内。所以别再冲我们吼什么感情受阻的大脑了。”  
  
“我朝你们大吼大叫是因为我担心你们。” 莫斯最后说到，他看上去仍然非常生气，但他还是挫败地伸手撸了下灰发。“我们仍有机会获胜，但我厌倦了不得不克服你们使劲制造的麻烦，因为你们没有照我说的做。你们现在该吃一堑长一智了。”  
  
“但你仍没有理由对舰长发火。” 短暂的沉默后，史波克说到。吉姆坚决地无视了这句话对他造成的感情影响。  
  
“我。。。我很抱歉大发雷霆。但你俩得赶紧振作起来，听到没？”  
  
“如果我说我们只是真的，真的被误解了，你会揍我么？” 吉姆傻笑着问道，虽然他清楚自己的眼睛可没笑。莫斯微微笑了笑，摇摇头。  
  
“你们需要休息。我很抱歉。过几天再来吼你们。”  
  
“等不及了。”  
  
等莫斯离去后，吉姆意识到这是自上一次他们单独在同一房间（外加一只浴缸，他们在里面接吻，只有一次。真是值得纪念的时刻）以来，首次单独共处一室。  
  
“史波克，你觉得我们应该谈谈吗？”  
  
史波克在床上沉默了好久，但吉姆不想给他扯谎的满足感，也不想查看史波克是否正注视自己。  
  
“人类有表达观点的固有天性，” 史波克最后说道，语气很干脆，不像是他想就此展开一场哲学辩论的意思。  
  
“而瓦肯混血科学官倾向于表现的像个情感压抑的傻瓜。”  
  
一个短暂的停顿。“我是舰队里唯一的瓦肯混血科学官。”  
  
“干得好，夏洛克。”  
  
他明白史波克知道谁是夏洛克∙福尔摩斯；毕竟，他曾经引用过对方的话，1年多前。（注：即电影11里，大副说的“如果排除所有不可能的，剩下的即使再不可思议，也是事实。”）  
  
“听着，史波克，我们得谈谈发生的事。你不能假装那没有发生过。”  
  
“那不是我的意图所在，舰长，然而，你无必要地沉溺于那桩意外中—”  
  
“再叫我舰长，我会。。。呃，我就。。。” 他没法说出一个性威胁（所以说这就算不上真正的威胁了），他干嘛只能想到性方面的威胁呢？ “。。。我就会做些下流事，但不会让你觉得有趣；只会让你讨厌，你会后悔现在的举动。”  
  
“暂时推迟这场会谈也许更为慎重。如果没有药物诱导，你都无法入睡。”  
  
吉姆瞪着天花板。“你是说我听上去像是吸毒了？”  
  
“和平时差不多，舰长。” 很显然史波克对吉姆的虚张声势毫无反应。  
  
“你是在玩火，朋友。”  
  
史波克甚至没有屈尊回答一下。  
  
“你干嘛要坚持说那是个意外？” 吉姆最后喃喃自语。他对自己的语气痛恨不已。痛恨他因预见到那个可怕的单词‘错误’而浑身紧绷，尽管他理智上明白那正是描述那件事的确切词语，而史波克，比任何人都有权利使用那个词。  
  
“现在进行一场谈话是不合适的。你必须休息。” 史波克的语调也放软了下来。  
  
“很好，但我们必须谈谈。” 这不是个问句，吉姆不会征求回答。  
  
“好的，舰长。如你所愿。”  
  
“好吧。那么。。。我想该说晚安了。”  
  
史波克的床上传来轻微的窸窣声，吉姆最后忍不住转过脑袋望去，瓦肯人正背对着他躺下来。  
  
“晚安，吉姆。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
吉姆凝视着对方精巧的耳尖，还有颈部柔和的曲线，他觉得自我约束力就像捆住他手脚的绳索，把他拉离史波克，但是，横亘在他俩之间的距离就像所有的空气都变得稀薄了。


	17. 第十六章：真相不该沉默

**第十六章：真相不该沉默**

**( **Absit Reverentia Vero)****

  
  
  
第二天他们没什么机会交谈。事实上，吉姆一整天都没见到他的大副。  
  
他醒来时，已经快中午12点了，史波克早已违背医嘱离开了医务室（为了让事情继续新鲜有趣，因为之前他俩都从未尊重医嘱过。。。就这样）。鉴于接下去两天都没有庭审，所以吉姆注意到的第2件事（你懂的，在史波克不在身边时）就是他床边留下的数据板，上面有莫斯的语音留言。通知他和史波克可以在医务室待上1天休息，吉姆立即就原谅了他昨晚的爆发，莫斯觉得吉姆好胳膊好腿状态下还能在床上乖乖躺一天的想法实在太可爱了。  
  
吉姆认出一个来自企业号的护士（他很肯定她的名字是诺尔），她勉强帮他拔掉了插管，告诉他麦考伊医生早就警告过其他医护员工，关于吉姆对诸如谨慎理智之类的过敏，所以严格说来，只要三录仪扫描证实他不会去次餐厅就死掉外，他就可以自由地离开医务室。  
  
谢天谢地事实也是如此，最终完全自由的詹姆斯∙柯克花了整个上午在主甲板上，利用他身为舰长的影响力及一大通胡言乱语，获得了一窥基地主电脑的机会。 出乎他意外的是，事情很顺利，并非出于他对红发技术人员的魅力，而是因为外表严肃的主管军官，后者允许他“出于娱乐目的” 摆弄系统。此外也没人打搅他，这可是额外福利，因为很难黑进系统而不被问些尴尬的问题。  
  
令他大感气馁的是，工作进展得难以置信的慢，当史考特请他去轮机室的时候，他仍没有找到任何异常登录；不过他决定明天再使劲折腾系统。那天下午，他就在帮忙工程师协调工作，再次充当了史考特和其他工作人员之间的缓冲器。聪慧的轮机长让吉姆检查有问题的电路，刚好给了他查找可疑线索的方便。虽然他一无所获，但大部分线路仍然是一团乱麻，史考特正帮助协调重新连接电路，整个过程将持续数天。对于苏格兰人的劳动成果，基地的安保主管海斯显然试图装出无动于衷的假象，但从吉姆被逗乐的角度来看，他显然失败了。  
  
等到晚餐时分，他联络了乌乎拉，尽可能以随意的语气问她是否知道他大副在哪里，她回答说史波克一整天都待在实验室，也不想见任何人，出于“任何形式的社交”目的。所以，吉姆和史考特外加一大群工程师们一起分享了复制的三明治，而且，由于基地第一天遇到的那个混账，他有了个新昵称‘帅哥舰长’，尽管如此，他仍对他们的支持感到激动不已。  
  
显而易见的，他和史波克被分配到了新的宿舍，但吉姆当晚仍去了他的老房间查看调查进展。门外只有一个女安保人员（尽管他能清晰地听见屋内有更多的人声），但就算他稍微用上了调情战术，也只能得到一丝淡淡的脸红，却仍然没有直截了当的回答，所以吉姆回头做了个友善的鬼脸，很快离开了。  
  
他在上床前复制了尽可能多的私人物品，他的大部分家当都在企业号上，但眼下服装却是必不可少。日常的黑色制服系列无聊透顶，但在电脑确认了他的身份后，代表指挥权的金色制服永远是他百穿不厌的服饰。

  
  
x

  
  
他是否幻想过那双眼睛因他的出现而驻足凝神？那是否代表了什么涵义？抑或只是一瞬间的失控，史波克瞬间就会后悔的感情挫败？它是否和当初史波克几乎掐死他时的感受相同？

  
x  
  
  
第二天，吉姆又把大部分时间花在了主甲板和工程部，与此同时仍在躲避公众。他去餐厅午饭时躲开玛拉∙达利，他实在没心情面对她富有洞察力的打趣；他在去工程部的途中挤进拥挤的电梯，以避开本∙芬尼和他的科学官同事们；每次辨认出记者时，他都要痛苦地从人丛中消失。。。而最后，他浑身都因想当面对峙而发痒，旧有的本能苦恼地折磨着他本已疲惫不堪的神经。史波克在哪里？吉姆呼叫过他2次，但毫无回应，他也不想再次询问乌乎拉，他不想面对她耐人寻味的长久沉默（作为通讯官，她能在一言不发的同时让人感到畏惧。）  
  
最终，还是到了在莫斯办公室碰头的时间，吉姆全部思绪的85%都在烦恼，15%的思绪在紧张（剩下的5%思绪则在不停地循环播放淋浴那幕）。  
  
他希望他们之前能好好谈一次，哪怕只是确定那事只是个错误，且今后将不会出现。他一路挤过拥堵的楼道，朝认出他的人们微笑，然而吉姆明白，如果事情最终以错误作为定论，那么不但在理论上，且实际生活也会变得容易许多。要么，事实上来说，会让生活变得更加艰难。因为无论史波克说过什么，都无法抵消那天他紧抓住他的方式。此时此刻，吉姆都明白了。他明白被史波克亲吻是怎样的感觉，即使当时更多是急切的渴望而非缓慢地互相适应。如果你想要成为某行业专家，那就远不止接吻那么简单；他们得调情，紧凑的时间里摸索对方的身体。明白这点后他到底该如何行事呢？眼下，他对史波克穿着湿漉漉黑色背心的模样已经有了具体的第一手资料。耶稣基督，他是否该永远无视那个形象？他的性生活今后是否还能延续下去？他是否还会有性生活，如果他对与和史波克以外的人睡觉感到困惑，甚至不感兴趣的话—  
  
见鬼，怎么了？ 这么说他现在不想和别人睡觉了？与玛拉发生的意外不是什么偶发事件，而绝对是个信号对不对？  
  
“柯克舰长？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
莫斯翻了个白眼，叹了口气，吉姆冲他眨眨眼。  
  
“我前2分钟说的话，你听到没有？”  
  
“。。。没有？”  
  
就在他身边，本该是史波克占据如今却空空如已的椅子似乎正在嘲笑吉姆，他的注意力几乎都放在猜测为何史波克为何会迟到的问题上了，眼下离莫斯通知他们集合的时间已过去了10分钟，但他仍然不喜欢听到这些。  
  
“柯克，史波克联系过我，说他仍需要一点时间恢复伤情，今天不会来了。所以。。。只有我们了。”  
  
吉姆的大脑里瞬间闪过‘刚好彻底避免了见面’的念头。就是说，结束这次会面后，吉姆将去找到史波克，强迫他进行一场私人谈话。庭审明天就会继续，必须今晚就搞定他们的问题。  
  
“好吧。我觉得他也许，我是说，他烧伤严重，你应该见过——”  
  
“柯克。” 莫斯的语气异常严肃。吉姆立刻升起了他的‘护盾’（比喻性的），他曾听到有人用这种语调称呼过他的姓。他马上要面对‘感情’方面的讨论了。莫斯将努力让他‘敞开心扉。’  
  
好吧，这消息太不妙了。麦考伊花了漫长的时间才做到这一点并持至今日，他是除史波克外唯一一个能让吉姆打开心理屏障的人。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“我不想强迫你对我谈论你自己，我也非常清楚，事实上，我是你的律师，而非你的心理医生。但和史波克先生之间的事，你显然没有告诉我。。。”  
  
吉姆绷紧了下巴等待着。  
  
“。。。我觉得眼下我想弄清楚的是，你还好吗？”  
  
呃，他问到点子上了，确定无疑的。吉姆回报了一个发自内心的微笑，他摇摇头，这一次彻底坦白了。  
  
“我也不知道。”  
  
莫斯的眼神充满善意，但并非怜悯，这是个好现象。“我明白了。如果你觉得你自己就可以让日子轻松点，只要说一声，那样我就可以帮忙，请照此行事。同时，在我们集中精力到最后一天出庭的证人之前，我一直在思索，肖小姐看似业余的问题，也并非我之前所想的那么愚蠢。”  
  
吉姆皱起眉头。“你什么意思？那些问题不但孩子气而且极其不专业。我很确定庭审室里大多数人最后都对此感到厌恶，包括埃弗雷特。你知道的，他是法官。”  
  
“没错。” 莫斯又转了转眼珠。“但我不再确信那些只是新手犯的错误了。我认为她是故意显得莽撞，但她指出了你俩之间的紧张状态，那些信号。她的言词将无意识地转移陪审团的认知。”  
  
吉姆狐疑地扬起眉毛。“我不知道。” 他清晰地记得当天大部分陪审员看似无动于衷的神色。至于说到紧张气氛。。。两天前他还可以发誓这只是一头热，但现在如有人深入发掘的话，会从他和史波克之间的关系中得到什么新发现，他对此就彻底无头绪了。  
  
莫斯不耐烦地挥了挥手。“听着，也许我会说你的头发今天看上去乱糟糟的—”  
  
“嘿！”  
  
“—你也许会马上否认，但那不会阻止你从最近的镜子里检查自己。肖小姐貌似笨拙的尝试已确保了他们将关注你俩的关系，哪怕只是出于好奇心或娱乐目的或无聊，或者以上兼有，但比他们本该投入的关注显然要更多。”  
  
“妈的，我的生活就是不会一帆风顺，对吗？”  
  
律师的微笑让他厌恶。吉姆伸手撸了下头发，哼了一声，自己回答了。“当然不容易了。”  
  
“我们往前看吧。”  
  
“是的。就这么做。”  
  
莫斯挪动着散落在桌上的纸张，把笔记们重新归档。他的文件如此之多，吉姆感到好奇了。  
  
“你为什么不在办公室用数据板？你带它们上庭显得非常专业，但这里全是书和纸，还有木头做的桌子，都是老古董—”  
  
莫斯抬起脑袋敏锐地注视着他。“我刚好喜欢‘老古董’。”  
  
“事实上，我也是。” 吉姆承认。“我没有和你一样的天价老古董，但是，没错，这很有意思。”  
  
“现在你知道我的秘密了。对我来说，纸张就像是。。。确实可知的知识。”  
  
“哇，太有内涵了，莫斯。” 吉姆嘲讽地说到，露出一个灿烂的笑容，莫斯回报以微笑，显然被逗乐了。  
  
“随便了。我们应该讨论一下证人。昨天我和乌乎拉上尉见过了，既然明天轮到她出庭作证。我不得不说形势有些微妙。非常微妙。”  
  
“呃，如何微妙？她聪明过人，她能应付得来。”  
  
“没错，那就是问题所在。她有点太聪明了，有点太富于洞察力了。” 莫斯似乎若有所思地盯着吉姆，后者感到胃里似乎有什么东西正抓挠着往外爬。类似史波克在身边时，他腹部总有蝴蝶在飞舞的僵尸版副本。“如果肖小姐提出措辞含糊的问题，真相探测仪会出现大麻烦。关键是，那是我无法避免的。她曾和史波克指挥官恋爱过，如果我不传唤她作为相关方出庭的话，检察官将不仅有盘问的时间，还有机会叫嚣我们混淆视听。”  
  
“好吧。这可真是打击，不过我信任她。”  
  
“我们保持期待就足够了。另一方面来说，麦考伊医生似乎。。。固执己见，不过很坚定，那很不错，我想让陪审团见见你的团队成员们有多忠诚。。。”

  
x  
  
  
  
“舰长。”  
  
“嗨。”  
  
见到史波克的一刹那，吉姆寻思着自己完全没法控制巴普洛夫反应，他的眼睛贪婪地欣赏着他大副的身影，心脏又开始了熟悉地鼓动。真是悲剧啊；他变身为满怀渴望的小狗狗，眼睛睁得大大的，浑身躁动不安的紧张着，急切地想要取悦他的大副 —以一种极其极其性感的方式。吉姆痛恨不停地把自己与毛茸茸可爱的小动物做比较，但那个后果却是无法抵赖的。就像是。。。老天，字面意义上巴甫洛夫的狗狗们；他确实垂涎三尺。  
  
“深夜这个时段见面是不明智的，” 史波克一本正经地告知他，并没有从门口退开。  
  
“是的，我知道。”  
  
他扮了个鬼脸，努力咽下（字面意思及比喻性质上的口水），拍拍瓦肯人的肩膀，毫不迟疑地自行走进了史波克的新宿舍。  
  
吉姆飞快地朝浴室瞥了一眼，这次可没有巨大的古董浴缸了，他对此深表感激，不过这似乎是新房间和旧房间唯一的区别。和之前那套房间一样，这里的布置就属于星际舰队标准的高效风格；靠墙的窄床，书桌上有台电脑终端，1张充当床头柜的桌子，2个高高地靠在墙边的空架子，就在通风孔下。事实上，新旧两套房间几乎如出一辙，包括右手墙上连接到吉姆房间的房门。  
  
“进来，舰长。” 门嘶嘶地关上，史波克干巴巴地说了句，没有转身。  
  
“有意思。”吉姆一屁股坐到床上，扬起眉毛，本能地做出虚张声势的姿态来。“我认为我们应该跳过尴尬的聊天部分，直接跳到你干嘛要回避我的主题上。”  
  
史波克的姿势分毫未动；就好像他被冻结在原地面对吉姆，后背挺得笔直。  
  
“别告诉我你会否认这点，因为那只会说明—”  
  
“我没有在‘回避’你，吉姆。”  
  
吉姆不悦地吸了口气，拍拍手以获取史波克的注意力。  
  
“嘿，我在这边。看着我。”  
  
史波克转过身来。他眼睛里的神情激烈，几乎瞬间就要把吉姆钉在原地，但他应该清楚，在如此严厉的审视下，吉姆的反应迥然不同于其他会折服在瓦肯之怒之下的船员。舰长阁下舒适地伸展裹在便服牛仔裤下的双腿，那是他浑身脏兮兮地离开工程部后换上的，双手背在脑后，一副惬意放松的完美形象，丝毫不为眼前局促或恐惧的琐事所困扰。  
  
“我看到你了，舰长。” 史波克带点有意为之的冷静，反而泄露了他的烦躁情绪。  
  
“你最好是。你已经躲了我2天了。” 史波克继续沉默。吉姆有点耐不住性子，过去2天真太难熬了。“你没去莫斯的办公室，因为你觉得身体不适？真的吗？你以为我就这么不了解你？”  
  
坦率讲，他并未计划好不留情面地直截了当；他之前希望的是一次和平的解决。但问题在于，史波克有时就是表现的。。。好吧，眼下吉姆正处在烦躁不安的压抑情绪下，而史波克仍然沉静自若，冷静地克制自己等待着，乞求着被。。。  
  
“我假定，有生命体并不渴望你随时随地陪伴的想法完全脱离了你的掌控。”  
  
“别骗我。”吉姆断然反驳，抛下了所有伪装的舒适表现，从床上站了起来。他想要。。。上帝，他太想亲吻史波克了，想要对方因此失去理智，想要对方喘息着渴求更多。想要惩罚他，在他想要抚摸吉姆，在他肌肤上留下滚烫压痕的瞬间居然抽身而去，诚如上一次。  
  
然而，史波克只是上前一步，双颊比平时涨得更绿，吉姆明白那是出于愤怒。虽然不是什么特别大的反应，但吉姆仍然感到浑身颤栗，因为是他让那张脸背叛了主人从来不想显露的表情。  
  
“如果你想要谈谈，我无意阻止你。” 史波克告诉他，以一种通情达理的语气。这只能更加激怒吉姆，因为那听上去就像他9岁时炸飞了学校实验室后，老师训斥他的口气。吉姆非常清楚如果他再试一把的话，绝对是下下策。显而易见，如果他再使用同样的公式，化合物就会爆炸。他只需要找到正确的化合物比例而已！  
  
“我不是来这里指责你的，史波克，得了。和我一起解决问题。”  
  
史波克的眼神阴郁。“你来这里是为了听我道歉吗？你是否希望听到那个？”  
  
“什么？不！这话太蠢了，我们当时都在场，并不仅仅是你的过错！” 噢，形势进展的远比他预计的要快许多。但是史波克正在故意装傻。  
  
“那我建议我们为将来彼此的互动设定距离，然后放下这件事。”  
  
“听着，我。。。” 短短一瞬间，吉姆就从愤怒转为了困扰。“史波克，我不确定你怎么想的，自从我们亲—”  
  
“没有必要重复。发生的就让它过去。”  
  
吉姆反唇相讥。“你现在完全让我搞不懂，我甚至不知道该如何反应。”  
  
史波克又朝前跨了一步，但中途停了下来，吉姆记得上次对方勃然大怒时的情景，史波克完全失去了控制；他无数次地回想起那种被窒息的痛楚，当史波克把他摔在台上，那双修长，灵活的双手紧紧合拢在他颈部，掐得如此之狠，吉姆眼前金星乱冒，无法呼吸。好吧，这世上还有其他更可怕的死法，而眼下，吉姆几乎准备好接受另一次窒息之旅，如果那意味着他能再次感受到史波克的肌肤紧贴在他身上。  
  
“吉姆。” 史波克开口道，语调里仍然隐隐带着，像是学校教师面对不守纪律做错事的詹姆斯∙柯克时的语气。“你无法理解—”  
  
“咬我（去你妈的）。”  
  
又一个停顿，俩人都在思索着这个陈述。  
  
“出于多种理由，这是不合逻辑的。” 史波克最后说道，嗓音有些嘶哑。  
  
“你为什么要躲开我，史波克？” 吉姆直白地重复。  
  
“我不-不能—” 史波克开始解释，接着突然闭上了嘴，露出一点不可思议的表情，似乎他自己也没预计到会语无伦次，更是出乎意料之外。 他缓缓吸了口气，再次开口；这一次他的语气更加平稳，如果不是波澜不惊的话。“我很抱歉。”  
  
“别担心。” 吉姆的话里带着嘲讽的刺痛感。“现在别再绕圈子了。首先，你得告诉我你干嘛要躲着我，接着你解释下，为什么一次小小的亲吻就让你吓尿了裤子，明白不？别想着拒绝回答，因为我会把它当做一道命令。”  
  
史波克张了张嘴想要争辩，但吉姆以舰长的权威姿态举起一只手，虽然还没达到铁板无情的份上。  
  
“照办。”  
  
一个短暂，紧张的停顿，然后史波克屈服了。终于。  
  
“你不在场的话，总是有助于我论证及逻辑的思考，吉姆。这两者我都需要。” 瓦肯人的语调彻底改变了；预料之外的柔软，就像一次忏悔，然而在吉姆听来，却无比刺耳，所有他听到的话，都是对他内心恐惧的确认。  
  
“这么说基本上，你在用委婉的方式告诉我，你不想要我的陪伴。”  
  
史波克张开嘴，似乎他打算反对这个推断，不过接着他微微皱了皱眉，似乎在考虑这个可能性。“我无法否认你的印象是正确的。” 他最终这么说，显然异常小心地斟酌词语。“我很感激你能理解这点，舰长。”  
  
吉姆感到有种被人一拳击中的恶心感。“好吧，所以你宁可远远离开我。那是。。。那不是通常朋友所为，不过，呃，没事，我想是这样。” 他努力想要听上去真诚。“我是说我不在意，如果你想要更多的私人空间，远离我疯狂的—”  
  
史波克又往前跨了一步（他们缩短距离的速度也太快了，吉姆茫然地想到）。“拜托，请允许我解释我的举止。”  
  
“我乐意之至。” 吉姆急切地说到，史波克脸上隐约的笑意似乎缓和了他们周围紧张的气氛。吉姆又一屁股坐到了床上，舒适地伸展四肢。“继续说。我听着。”  
  
史波克走到书桌边的椅子里坐下。“为了确保最大程度的思维连贯，我必须请你澄清你先前的命令。”  
  
“没错。”  毕竟， ‘解释为什么一次小小的亲吻就让你吓尿了裤子' 并非最直截了当的命令。“听着史波克，我们都是成年人了，我觉得我们该理性地讨论下淋浴时发生的小插曲。但在那之前，我想知道为什么你会举止失措。你不是之前不了解我，我也不是研究瓦肯文化的专家，所以我认为如果你自己解释更好。。。呃，对你来说。我是说，这不是世界末日，对不对？那只是个小小的亲吻而已，对不对？”  
  
“对我来说，不存在随便的肢体接触，吉姆。”  
  
史波克的话里没什么特别的语气，但是吉姆听上去觉得。。。很沉重。那一定让人精疲力尽，他思索着，然后抬头望向史波克，后者就算待在自己房间随意的气氛里，仍然保持一丝不苟的形象。  
  
“我很抱歉。”  
  
“我的生活一直是这样。” 瓦肯混血儿简单地回答道。可是吉姆清楚，那种生活绝不简单。  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“2天前，我碰触到了你的皮肤，与此同时，我正全神贯注于压制生理上的痛苦，这就是为何我的思维屏障并没有像原本一样坚固的原因。”  
  
吉姆倒吸了一口气。他毫无疑问将以高保真环绕立体声音响的效果来记住后面的话。  
  
“我。。。我必须道歉。那是不可接受的，不会再次发生。我侵犯了你的隐私。”  
  
好吧，说的也没错，不过吉姆之前从未考虑过这个问题，直到最近这些日子。幻想他俩在泡泡澡和毒素包围下充满欲念的各种意淫，而且还用这些绮念对他最好的朋友狂轰滥炸，他眼下有点担心了。  
  
“那就是你之前提过的意思了。” 他若有所思地大声说。此时此刻，就在他眼前，史波克脸上的神情，那种恐惧让吉姆感到真切的痛苦。。。现在他终于能够理解了。“听着，你没必要道歉。我才是该道歉的那个。”  
  
史波克的鼻子眼睛都微微皱了起来，表现出主人困惑的双重信号。双重可爱的表情，吉姆不得不咬住嘴唇，免得自己真会嘀咕出声。  
  
“我从未想要你感受到那些。。。呃，那是。。。我很抱歉，我是个变态吗？”  
  
史波克瞪大了眼睛。“吉姆，你对我产生了性方面的欲望，所以想道歉吗？”  
  
好吧，如此直白听上去有点蠢。  
  
“。。。呃？”  
  
“不合逻辑。如果你对我有那种想法，那也是因为你无法克制人类的本能。”  
  
吉姆想要狠狠嘲笑史波克，问他是否想去查查字典里‘谦逊’这个词的定义？因为他一定误解了那个意思。。。但还是那个问题，接触型感应者。  
  
“是啊，所以我们都同意，我很抱歉，因为我觉得你很性感。” 哇，实际上，他终于大声说出口了。并不是说。。。好吧，他先前也总是和史波克开玩笑，而调情对詹姆斯∙柯克来说就像呼吸一样自然，不过仍然，他确实打心底有这个感觉，并且与他先前坦承某人具有吸引力的感受完全不同。“我的自尊觉得，我们该放下这个话题了。”  
  
对于吉姆计划爬出他为自己挖的坟墓来说，这也许是个糟糕的信号。  
  
“很好。我。。。你知道的，我母亲是人类。” 这一次很容易就能从史波克的话语里听出轻微的沉重感，吉姆痛苦地想要伸出双臂拥抱安慰面前的人。但是他明智地待在原地没动。  
  
“当然了。” 他粗声粗气地说到。  
  
“我的混血遗传显示了相当的。。。。不同，在我和其他瓦肯人之间。我。。。显然我的控制力并非总处在最佳状态；你早已有了第一手经验。”  
  
吉姆干巴巴地笑了笑。“没事的。我完全是咎由自取。”  
  
他们早就为那次事件谈过数次，眼下并非展示内疚焦虑的合适时机（或至少，不再是他们早已解决的问题）  
  
“然而，我当时完全情绪失控。那远非我通常拥有的稳定情绪状态。” 吉姆点点头，他没有看到史波克的右手正不由自主地握成了拳头。“你问我，为什么一个。。。简单的亲吻会引发我体内的冲突情绪。我相信你正在用人类特性解释我的行为，而这实际上并不适用。不经大脑审核的享受毫无逻辑可言，我的行为也毫无逻辑，愧为瓦肯人。”  
  
在对方嘴里吐出‘享受’这个词的时候，看在史波克的份上，吉姆努力无视了他体内蠢蠢欲动的欣喜情绪。显而易见，像那样屈服于欲望，对那个家伙来说可谓了不得的大事，所以吉姆同样无视了自己正死盯着对方的事实；史波克绝对是委婉地承认了他确实有欲望的存在。  
  
但吉姆眼下需要成为他的朋友，而不是什么精虫上脑的混球。“史波克，当时确实是个生死攸关的时刻。不管怎么说，主要还是我的错。”  
  
“但那样的行为仍是不可接受的。你不理解。。。许多瓦肯人在婚前绝对不会交换类似的行为。” 史波克尖锐地注视着他，显然想获取吉姆对这句话的回应。  
  
“哇哦。” 吉姆抽了口气，试图做出一副‘我对此完全理解’的表情来。 “那是。。。呃，没问题的。” 接着他显然想起了某件不相关的事。“但是等等，如果这一切都是因为一个吻，那么你的婚外性行为又有什么后果？”  
  
“婚外性行为在瓦肯文化里不被接受的原因在于，那是不合逻辑的，而非任何过时的宗教信仰。如果性交并非以最终的婚姻为目标，那是彻底地缺乏目的性。” （译注：就是不以结婚为目的交往都是不合逻辑的。）  
  
吉姆可以想到N多口头抗议，但他仍然把嘴巴紧紧闭上了。  
  
“还有其他。。。因素在那之后参杂其中，不过，我可以确定任何卷入心灵感应的性接触，都意味着我缺乏自我约束。”  
  
“但是乌乎拉怎么说？”  
  
“。。。我不明白你的问题。” 史波克充满戒备的脸上，有某种东西让吉姆屏住了呼吸。  
  
“你知道的。如果一个吻都能让你惊慌失措，那么你操她的时候怎么说？ 还是说仅仅因为我是男人？”  
  
他粗野的用词让史波克浑身上下的紧张感更为明显，有那么一刻，瓦肯人没有回答。  
  
吉姆跳起身，大踏步走向另一个人，居高临下俯视他（这是除非史波克坐下，否则他永远没法做到的事）。他迫不及待了，彻底失去了平衡。“我是说，你和她上过床，是不是？”  
  
史波克轻轻摇了摇头。“诺伊塔和我从未有过性接触，吉姆。”  
  
“你。。。等等，你说真的？”  
  
史波克和乌乎拉相好了相当长一段时间，吉姆可以假定任何有思考能力，性向正确的人 —或者见他的鬼去，只要有机会，活着会呼吸的生命体都不可能错失约会那人的机会。‘那人’是指‘乌乎拉’。哦，不，等等，也许他应该修正为‘史波克’，就在此时此刻。呃，实际上，他并不十分确定。耶稣基督，那两个人在一起的场景实在太火辣了。  
  
不过事实上，才不是呢。他体内骤升的狂烈情绪让他头晕目眩，他的全身上下都在反对史波克和乌乎拉在一起的镜头。是的，当然是这样，从美学角度来看，那场面他妈的太有吸引力，但就是。。。不。才不呢，他才不想去想象那个。史波克和别人在一起的想法让他的五脏六腑都在抽痛。  
  
“那么是谁？”  
  
突然间，他必须要知道。是谁，如果不是乌乎拉，那么是谁。。。？他需要知道这个答案，它绝对是关系到他生命能否延续至关重要的问题。  
  
史波克抬起头，透过睫毛帘凝视着他，表情完全封闭。  
  
“是谁，史波克？我是说，如果她不是—”  
  
“瓦肯人的生殖繁衍与人类迥然不同，吉姆。”  
  
这信息量太大了。吉姆的胃里翻腾不已，他快要吐了，皮肤紧绷还伴随着阵阵刺痛感；每一次移动，他的骨头都像在被人刮擦，并飞速直达他的脊髓部分。  
  
“你什么意思？”  
  
“未经大脑审核的享受毫无逻辑，”史波克重复说。“对瓦肯人来说，不存在什么轻率的，随便的性行为。因此，不对你的伴侣承诺今生永伴并意图繁衍后代，只发生消遣性质的性交是没有目的性的。”  
  
吉姆的大脑的运转似乎像灌了粘稠蜂蜜一样缓慢，对于目前的形势，他正经历着一段艰苦消化时期。  
  
“说人话，好不好？” 他嘎声说到。  
  
“我没有和乌乎拉或者其他任何人发生过性行为，吉姆。我从未和任何人发生过性行为，因为那么做毫无理由。”  
  
没有理由。。。？  
  
没有理由？  
  
史波克是个处子。。。？史波克是个处子。史波克是个处子，那疯狂的一瞬间，吉姆浑身的血液似乎都未经他批准的汹涌澎湃着，因为，是的，没错，他妈的没错，吉姆将会是他第一个，唯一的 —不过当然了，他不是。他不可能是。婚姻，史波克似乎在暗示。承诺以及类似‘今生今世’的词语。吉姆从来不擅长那些，而且不管怎么说，史波克也不想要他。  
  
“老天，我靠。”  
  
需要吸收的信息量太大了，对吧？  
  
“虽然这是瓦肯人的传统观念，但我无意于以任何形式暗示。。。谴责你的性生活，当然了。” 史波克的语调里有种奇怪的锋利，好像他暗自希望，他有权对私生活紊乱的吉姆吼叫。  
  
“好吧。是的，我是说我对此完全可以接受。关于你。。。你懂的。没问题。无论如何，你都会比我多活50年。”  
  
吉姆的最后一句话让两人不约而同打了个颤。  
  
“我相信你理解为何对我来说，基于冲动而做出的行动毫无逻辑，吉姆。”  
  
吉姆在他狂乱脉搏允许的范围之内，尽最大努力坚定地注视着史波克。现在轮到他小心挑选措辞了。“我理解你为什么会表现失措，为什么你会认为那是件坏事。虽然我无法赞同你。史波克，你当时正处在痛苦之中，最不需要的就是感受到我的，呃。。。” 他如何能用轻松的口吻付诸言辞？“。。。我的兴趣。你亲口承认你只是半个人类。你对此无能为力，是不是？”  
  
史波克撅起双唇，不过他的眼眸里却闪耀着吉姆未曾预计到的幽默感。“确实如此。我得说，你对自己令人无法拒绝的魅力相当有自信。”  
  
“你确信那是一个单词吗？” 吉姆扮了个鬼脸退后两步，这样他不会再挤占对方的私人空间。他的脉搏逐渐恢复了正常。“你该死的没错，我确实很自信。可以说，连瓦肯人也无法对我的魅力免疫。”  
  
他希望这场对话日后会成为他们可以开玩笑的素材。他尽力无视自己对这个话题激起的，愚蠢的少女心感受。  
  
史波克的嘴角颤动着，但他很快恢复了冷静。“吉姆，我希望你明白，我们目前所处的形势非常严重。”  
  
“当然。我道歉。不过听着，也没那么糟糕。我们无需告诉任何人，而且我早就通过了该死的真相探测仪测试，不会再有人问我我们之间是否存在恋爱关系。而你，你那么冷静，还对那玩意免疫，所以我们很安全。”  
  
“确实如此。”  
  
出于某个理由，围绕在俩人身边的气氛开始缓慢地回复到原先的感觉，吉姆觉得。。。失望。这太古怪了，因为这比他之前预计的要好受许多（他到底在期待什么？），但是。。。这太公事化了。“我们接吻了，我们必须修复这个问题继续前行。” 实际上，这几乎有点痛苦；一种缓慢，迟钝的痛楚。  
  
“除非。。。等等。” 吉姆意识到自己想说什么了。“你仍然要撒谎。”  
  
“。。。我清楚这点。”  
  
“但你讨厌撒谎。”  
  
史波克呼吸的方式似乎在说‘我压下了更痛苦的叹息。’ “我理解为了更崇高的目标而做出不真实的陈述，舰长。我不是孩子。”  
  
“没错，我也是，现在我们都置身其中，所以别再用教训的口吻了，长官。” 史波克对这话的反应则是，身体纹丝不动地传达出他被真正冒犯到了。“听着，不管怎么说，我只是不确定我对你在特别法庭上撒谎这事怎么想的。我以前听过你的胡扯八道，所以那不是个麻烦。只是这次是审讯。。。是正式的官方调查。”  
  
在他们认识后的漫长时光里，吉姆已完全确定‘官方’和‘神圣的’两个词对他的大副来说，都是同一个意思。  
  
“吉姆。不管面对什么听众，我完全有能力陈述一个错误的事实。通常认为瓦肯人不说谎，然而。。。如果绝对必须的话，逻辑将对错误的解读事实作出合理的辩解。而我拥有一半人类基因，我们已两次讨论过这个问题了。”  
  
“好了好了。” 吉姆猜他是否可以放下刺激史波克的念头，看他能否说出‘我是个芭蕾女皇’的谎言来。如果他认真思索的话，就会发现那多半做不到。不管史波克在人类眼里看起来是怎样的形象，依据瓦肯人标准，这家伙彻头彻尾是个叛逆者。比如，没有人能拒绝进入瓦肯科学院的机会。只有史波克，在一切准备妥当，被科学院录取后，在整个最高议会之前拒绝了。  
  
事实上，这多少有点笨拙的性感迷人。  
  
“这么说。。。很好。我最好现在就走，以防万一有人检查电脑定位，进而试图再次谋杀我们。对那个疯子来说，不能轻易让他得手，你懂？” 他开始缓步走向连接两个房间的门。  
  
“我发现你的幽默让人毛骨悚然。”  
  
“事关生死。当然令人毛骨悚然了。这与你我的性命相关。”  
  
史波克的眼神从他身上移开了一会（似乎无足轻重，显然不该引起吉姆的注意；无论何时，当史波克的注意力并没有集中到吉姆身上的时候），他抓起一块数据板放到膝盖上。  
  
“你现在应该明白了，我不会允许那种事发生在你身上。” 他的大副坚定地说。然后他打开数据板，飞快地在上面打字。  
  
吉姆疑惑地瞥了他一眼，但是史波克拒绝解释。“嗯，我也是，大概这就是我们落到这个境地的头号原因。”  
  
史波克抬头注视了他片刻，手指仍然紧抓住数据板，吉姆被他在明亮灯光映衬下分外明显的异域特征迷住了；熠熠生辉的黑眸使他看上去更显得狂野，难以捉摸，还有最重要的是，妈的他太光彩夺目了，吉姆所能做的只有呆立原处，双手垂放在身侧。  
  
“我走了。”  
  
“很好，舰长。”  
  
“是不是说‘舰长’这个词让你性奋？因为你一直不停地这么叫我，哪怕在我们独处的时候。”  
  
他从不愿开不合适的玩笑来散播紧张气氛。每次他都能成功。听到对方不怎么舒服地笑声（不是说史波克真的会大笑，但标准总是摆在那里的），他就更坚信不疑了。  
  
“。。。晚安，吉姆。”  
  
“那不是一个否认！”  
  
看到史波克被逗乐，嘴角微微上翘的情景后，吉姆的笑容更加灿烂了（只有那么一点点是被迫的）。  
  
“很好，好了。你也晚安。好好休息，行不？”  
  
“是的，舰长。”  
  
吉姆吃吃笑着离开了。  
  
当他回到自己房里时，已经有一条留言在等着他了。是5分钟前从一个数据板上发来的，等他念完，吉姆觉得自己恨不得立马冲回隔壁房间，狠狠吻住史波克，直到对方失去知觉，他当然会这么做，他最想做的就是死命摇晃对方吼道：“拜托，发点慈悲吧！别再成为任何我幻想的，任何我想要的东西，别他妈表现得如此完美无瑕，快折磨死我了！别该死的让我想上你，我只是个有七情六欲的肉体凡胎！快快停止！”  
  
留言是这样的：“ 我同意我们必须避免因享受彼此的陪伴而促成凶手达成目标，这就是为何其他交流方式显得更为安全，比如这一种。然而，如果想要我陪伴的无法拒绝的冲动再次侵袭你，而我的数据板不足以满足你需求的话，一次拜访是可以接受的。”

  
  
x

  
  
吉姆第二次醒来时，还带着起床气，这都该怪史波克，而非怪他脑海里神奇编造出来的某些荒唐绮梦；这感觉既美好又糟糕，因为那个栩栩如生的梦与其说是梦，更像是记忆，以各种可能的角度一遍又一遍在他脑海里循环播放（某些角度甚至不太可能做到）。  
  
史波克睁得大大的瞳仁，微微分启的双唇，就在他们的手指缠绕到一起之前；史波克的嘴，吉姆用舌头探索它时，品尝到的滋味；当史波克把他推到墙上时，也没有打断那个吻；史波克的力量，以及超出吉姆预计的侵略性，直到他不得不挣开身体乞求氧气。那些幻想太多了，吻到嘴唇淤肿，噢，对吉姆来说远远超出了满足的程度，这让他下面坚硬似铁，近乎痛楚。而这一次，他没有像上次那样，因为史波克是他的朋友而产生沉重的良心愧疚，是的，史波克是他的朋友，就像老骨头，但实际上，又一点也不像老骨头。史波克快把他逼疯了，因为他对自己给吉姆造成的影响一无所知，完全无视自己的吸引力，现在吉姆明白了，那是他急切渴望（确切地说，是绝望地渴求）探索的未知疆土，而清楚自己无法采取行动的认知则粗暴地带给他挫败感。  
  
他绷紧了下巴，防止史波克的名字从自己的唇边逸出，但随之而来的短促高潮，提醒了他说不说都无法改变任何事，甚至隐隐地让感觉更美妙，那只会增加被他大副杀死的可能性，只要史波克能在隔壁听到他的声音—虽然那种结果并不存在—但仍令人胆战心惊地存在发生的可能性。  
  
吉姆穿衣服时还略微有点头晕，哪怕进行了旨在让思绪清醒的快速淋浴，他仍感觉四肢朦胧渴睡，与此同时，肢体又感到无比放松。就在这时，他突然想起了某件事。  
  
当时他正斜靠在复制机旁，赤裸着上身，他的绿色正装衬衫藏在一堆衣服里难以发现，他需要键入某些授权指令才能复制出同样的一件来，而眼下他的脑海里全被昨夜的记忆所震荡，他快要死了（你懂的，就在上一次发生类似事件的时候。有意思，因为事实上他需要澄清那事）。尤其是，当吉姆不得不穿上科学官的蓝色上衣时，史波克嘀咕着露出满意及赞许的神色，这个记忆镇住了吉姆。那是无法否认的记忆。。。就在记忆深处。看到吉姆穿着史波克的衣服时，后者露出的带点赞同，几乎像是某种骄傲的神情。  
  
突然间，他们昨晚进行的整个对话似乎有点。。。不那么确定了。还不到终局的时候。  
  
这个认知让他彻底清醒了。  
  
  
x  
  
  
“你和这两位军官工作上接触非常密切，是不是，上尉？”  
  
“是的，确实如此。我是船上的高级通讯官。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
吉姆在椅子里稍微转了下身子，双臂交叉在胸前，他对自己身上讨厌的衬衫质料感觉非常不爽。  
  
当诺伊塔∙乌乎拉回答肖小姐的提问时，整个庭审室一片寂静，换上红色制服裙的乌乎拉看上去超乎寻常的迷人。目前为止，她干得不错；迷人的冷静，充分胜任目前的工作，且勇气过人，吉姆怀疑半个陪审团大概早就爱上她了。  
  
“当时你和史波克指挥官维持了一段恋爱关系，对吗？”  
  
史波克坐在自己的椅子里，依然保持着完美的坐姿，视线紧盯着上尉。  
  
吉姆刚当上舰长的那阵子，他和史波克还不是什么朋友，吉姆总努力想撩拨他，以便获取对方对瓦肯人和乌乎拉关系的承认或其他反应，结果总是徒劳无功。然而，在那之后，当他进一步了解史波克后，他停止了刺探。实际上，直到昨天为止，他们仍在绕着这个话题打转；吉姆最终接受了史波克是私生活相当低调的那类，他不再想在这方面施加压力了，史波克显然无意主动提供类似信息（“对此我无可奉告。”）。  
  
甚至在两人分手后，这个话题仍然是个禁区。吉姆回想起来，如果有哪个不相干的人提及此事，他都努力表现出支持自己朋友的礼仪，虽然实际上，在他看来，史波克和乌乎拉在一起是毫无理由的。无论那两个人来自何方，只要他斜眼旁观，也许，当然了，史波克和乌乎拉的互动都属于那种“班级优等生”的类型，但绝对是两种截然不同的类型。而且他们在一起就是。。。不对的。  
  
外加正如他说的那样，这不是个随便可以谈论的话题。不过现在仔细考虑一下，那种状况已经维持了很久了。  
  
“基本上来说，是的。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
吉姆花了半秒钟才意识到她说过想要帮忙，自从他最近才尊重乌乎拉看似已放下史波克并重新开始的事实后，似乎他对这个女人的钦佩和尊重还需要进一步的提高。吉姆好奇一个人是如何做到这一点的，他希望自己可以咨询下秘诀。  
  
“我希望你可以详细阐述一下这段关系，但眼下你是否可以给陪审团评估一下柯克舰长和史波克指挥官的工作关系。”  
  
“当然可以。” 乌乎拉优雅地交叉起双腿，面带微笑，另一半尚在她魅力攻势下挣扎的陪审员如今也多半丢盔弃甲了。“我第一次遇见柯克舰长的情况不怎么愉快，我们的关系开始并不顺畅。史波克指挥官是我在学院里的教授。”  
  
她多半没有意识到，当她提到史波克的时候，语气就不由自主地温柔了许多，吉姆无法就这一变化而怨恨她。  
  
“在我们卷入罗慕伦采矿船纳拉达号灾难期间，我目睹了他们俩在不同时段分别担任舰长和大副的情景。”  
  
吉姆飞快地瞄了一眼史波克，后者仍然十分用心地注视着她。吉姆心痒痒地想要攫取瓦肯人的注意，这有点孩子气，无理取闹，甚至带着一点点的悲哀，但是史波克睫毛都没眨一下，吉姆开始真心关心起他大副的视网膜健康来了。只是纯友谊出发的关心。没有不合理的嫉妒，或者怜悯什么的。  
  
“我分别和他们工作过，也曾和他们共同共事，区别非常明显。他们互相弥补，让对方更加沉稳，远远超过简单的‘头脑+肌肉’的组合，史波克就像外表显露的一样聪明，而柯克更为聪明。否则我们就碰上大麻烦了。” 吉姆欣喜地转转眼珠，房间里传来低低的笑声。“就我看来，他们每个人都有自己的长处和弱点，但他们作为团队一起工作时，一切都走在正确的轨道上。你可以询问任何在舰桥上度过危机的船员，他们都可以告诉你同样的结论。我丝毫不认为拆开他们是个好主意。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“谢谢你，乌乎拉上尉。” 爱丽儿朝她露出一个看似真诚的微笑。“现在我恐怕要问你一些有关Tersal行动的问题了。特别是关于舰长阁下似乎不合逻辑的行为。”  
  
“拯救一个陷于困境的船员并没有不合逻辑的地方。” 乌乎拉拧起眉毛。  
  
“正确。”  
  
“当然不了。不过当时的形势非常复杂。你是接到星际舰队指挥层直接命令的人，命令要求你们立即出发和Fidelius号汇合，这个陈述对吗？”  
  
“是这样。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“那条命令得到遵行了吗？”  
  
“是的。截止时间前1.5秒执行的。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
再一次，房间里扬起一阵忍俊不禁的笑声。  
  
“如果拯救史波克先生的行动还要持续1小时，你个人是否相信柯克舰长愿意继续逗留？”  
  
1小时。1小时拯救史波克的性命？是的，吉姆现在明白了，回顾往昔，他愿意留下来。但当他静坐法庭回忆那段经历时，他猜测自己的最终界限究竟在哪里。1天吗？又来了，哪怕对一艘船员数量等同Fidelius号的宪法级星舰来说，一天没有乳类食物供应并非世界末日。那么。。。2天呢？钙质元素是身体必须品，对此他一清二楚，所以他需要咨询老骨头，如果缺乏乳制品，人体能支撑多久。然而，在他拿对方船员的健康冒险前，那多半不会持续多久。如果吉姆放任史波克死去，那代价又会是什么？如果大多数人的利益高于史波克的利益，又会如何？  
  
此时此刻，他毫无线索，这个认知着实吓倒了他。  
  
“我没法代表柯克舰长的假设行为说话，抱歉。” 乌乎拉耸耸肩。  
  
“不正确。”  
  
先前一直在默默观察庭审过程的埃弗雷特准将，举起了金属砧敲了一下。  
  
乌乎拉轻轻发出了一声难以置信的哼哼声。“行了行了。我不感到抱歉。但我确实不知道柯克会怎么做，那完全取决于他，而不是我。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
爱丽儿朝乌乎拉坐的证人席凑近一步。  
  
“很好。告诉我，上尉，如果我假定你对史波克先生的了解超过企业号上任何人，是否正确？”  
  
莫斯在他的笔记本上潦草地记录着什么，然后递给吉姆。他写到：“经典的不断询问关于史波克的行为，但措辞极具危险性。”  
  
吉姆仍然僵坐在椅子里，有几秒钟时间，他对新的发现心烦意乱，猜测这些新发现几时才会结束。他还好奇当他们失利时，是否还有坚实的地面供他们坠地，或他是否还能继续前行，在传送装置将他的原子重新聚合的同时，腹部仍有直往下坠的感觉。  
  
他习惯于肾上腺素上涌，但他不确定眼前的形势是否会让他兴奋。不过，他有种感觉，前面必然会有一场挫败等着他们，对詹姆斯∙T∙柯克来说，他不太有耐心。  
  
“史波克先生仍然是我的好友，如果你是这个意思的话。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“不是。” 爱丽儿带着一丝恼怒的神情说到。“请直接回答问题。如果我假设你对史波克先生的了解超过所有船员，这话是否正确？”  
  
乌乎拉沉默了一会，微微眯起了眼睛。“并不十分确切。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
莫斯轻声哼哼着（太轻了，吉姆多半是唯一听见的人）。他在‘危险’下面画了下划线，写上2个‘危险地’，然后注意力完全放到了乌乎拉慎重的表情上。  
  
“哦？” 爱丽儿看上去很吃惊，不过吉姆觉得她多半是伪装出来的；莫斯的反应告诉他，她就指望那个答案了。“谁会比一个和他恋爱了近1年的女人更了解他？”  
  
真相探测仪在原处闪闪烁烁，乌乎拉的眼睛在回答之前，确确实实地朝探测仪的方向眨了眨。“我不是说。。。柯克也是他的好友之一。他同样了解史波克，也许比我还了解。这我确实无法知道，是不是？”  
  
“。。。不确定。”  
  
人群里响起了一阵窃窃私语声，吉姆努力压下想在椅子里转动身体的念头。  
  
“介意详细阐述你的看法，方便机器做出更为精确的理解吗，上尉？” 爱丽儿轻柔地问到。  
  
“我。。。听着，我和史波克分手是有原因的。” 乌乎拉说到。一个尴尬的暂停，当吉姆意识到她可能的弦外之音后，不由自主地冲她倒吸了口气。  
  
“不是 —不是说柯克就是原因，他和这事没有关系。” 她飞快地补充了一句，刚好抢在真相探测仪启动扫描分析之前。“我只是说，事实上，我是所有船员里认识他时间最久的，而且还曾保持过一段关系，但这不代表着我最了解他。至少，我不觉得我可以吹嘘我比其他任何人都更了解他。柯克很可能比我更了解他。”  
  
似乎那装置正在激烈地折腾消化上述信息，过了一会，它发出低低的呼呼声来：“。。。不确定。”  
  
乌乎拉瞪大了眼睛，莫斯的眉头皱得更深了。但是那机器还没完。它正在重放乌乎拉甜美，清晰的嗓音，直接引用她的话。  
  
“ ‘我只是说，事实上，我是所有船员里认识他时间最久的，而且还曾保持过一段关系，但是这不代表着我最了解他。’  —正确。”  
  
录音质量好得惊人。  
  
“ ‘至少，我不觉得我可以吹嘘我比其他任何人都更了解他。’  —正确。”  
  
莫斯缓缓摇着头，担忧地瞪圆了眼睛。这感觉就像整个庭审室的人都屏住了呼吸。  
  
“ ‘柯克很可能比我更了解他。’  —正确。”  
  
但老天在上，吉姆肯定确定一定肯定不想亲自见证接下来的事。  
  
“我。。。听着，我和史波克分手是有原因的。不是 —不是说柯克就是原因，他和这事没有关系。”  
  
就在那之前一秒。  
  
“。。。不正确。”

 

 


	18. 第十七章：因真相 得自由

**第十七章：因真相 得自由**

**(Veritas Vos Liberabit)**

 

  
就像她能听到自己说的话一样，她自己也清楚，当那些话离开嘴唇的一刹那，她就知道那不是真的，她在撒谎，不但如此，她清楚自己会被逮住，但为时已晚，一切都错了，还是因为自己的失误。  
见他妈的鬼。

  
x

  
  
_3个月前。。。_

今天他们又吵架了。当然不是说她和史波克，虽然她有时也想冲他那张漠无表情的脸尖叫。不是这样的，她从未成功地激怒他，让他怒到足以让两人之间的争辩上升为真正意义上的争吵。  
  
不是的。是柯克和史波克。  
  
最近一段日子来，总是柯克和史波克。就好比他们俩成为了连体婴，你不可能只见到其中一个。柯克史波克。  
  
她甚至都没在现场亲眼目睹事情的发生；她的轮班1小时前就结束了，之后她在自己房间里工作，戴着耳机熟悉各种阿尔及利亚方言，为新任务做准备。不过当史波克进门的一刻，她就知道有什么事发生了，因为后者的眼睛正散发着危险的光亮，脸颊上一缕淡淡的绿晕。  
  
她不再掩盖自己对他的直觉，不再对他们之间每一次微小的互动都拿放大镜来观察分析了。  
  
“柯克又否决你的看法了？” 她对他的到来表示欢迎，并赶在史波克开口前先提问。语气急促还带着烦恼，她自己也心知肚明。  
  
听到她的话，那张完美紧绷的脸稍稍流露出了一丝气恼，这情景让诺伊塔感到满足的同时又觉得痛苦。这同样让她（极其不情愿的）被她的舰长居然能诱发如此清晰可见的情绪反应所震惊，而他甚至都不在这该死的房间里。  
  
她从他身上移开视线，把椅子转回到电脑前，觉得自己纠结成一团，她痛恨自己是个胆小鬼。  
  
“舰长没有否决任何事。” 在她久经训练的耳朵听来，史波克用那种显然是强迫自己镇静的口吻在回答。“他只是试图无视我对事实极具意义的解读。而且还失败了。”  
  
她转头回望的时候，发现史波克正伸出2根手指期待着一个亲吻，作为一个漫长的轮班后，他们在他或她房里会面时的通常作法。  
  
有那么短暂的片刻，诺伊塔苦苦思索着是否可以不做回应，但出于彻底绝望后滋生的希望，也许是这样，想要看看她是否能引发他同样的反应。就像柯克那样轻松自如地出言不逊所能起到的效果，让他失去控制。。。  
  
但那个瞬间倏忽即逝，不管如何，她早已确定史波克想要发泄，不是说史波克自己就清楚，但是她知道。史波克想要谈谈不合逻辑的柯克，他计算的风险概率将付出多少高昂的代价。史波克想抱怨柯克永无止尽地医疗急救需要，引用他的原话，说明对方有多不负责任，有多傲慢张狂。他想要反对柯克对规章制度的拂逆，而那些事总和拯救别人的性命相关。史波克想要争论到底救人一命与经常性公然违令孰轻孰重，以及冒着失去指挥权的风险。。。  
  
自从史波克开始谈论除了舰长外的任何话题以来，已经有一段时间了，而诺伊塔∙乌乎拉才刚刚开始留意。  
  
讽刺的是，瓦肯语用来诅咒再合适不过了。她觉得自己有点想骂人，就在此时此刻。她觉得自己非常想给史波克狠狠扇几个耳光，那可是不负责任的作法（或者，这只是她想说服自己的理由）。  
  
诺伊塔曾经研究过宇宙各星球的语言，她学会了倾听，因为交流并不总是与谈话有关，绝对不是。她知道有时一个音节（而非其他音节）的变音就能引发不同的解释，她记得相比任何其他生命体，史波克是最值得她废寝忘食研究的迷人对象，他会掩藏那些特殊的变音，那些听上去会出卖他情绪的变音。从一开始，摸索着想找出他在想什么，对她来说不但激动人心还是项挑战。  
  
但后来她逐渐驾轻就熟了。  
  
如今，有一种相处模式显然已经从萌芽状态到逐步壮大，她能够听出史波克如何有意为之闭口不提，多半甚至都不去思考，可怜的，天真的，困惑的小瓦肯人。不，他多半自己也不明白。  
  
但对她来说，真相太过清晰明了，她甚至无法假装自己是瞎子。  
  
  
x  
  
  
柯克并非问题的唯一原因。他当然不是了，指责他是他们分手的原因是不公平的。但他绝对是导火索，正是因为他的存在，才让她最终意识到，为什么她和史波克假装一切都好，一切仍然井井有条是毫无意义的。他们在一起的事实不再有任何意义，到最后，事情就是这么简单。她疯狂地爱过史波克，但她没那么笨，不管最近发生的事或许隐藏了怎样的暗示。这是为了他们自己好，她平静地告诉史波克，为继续保持他们之间的关系而刻意维持这种 —这种人为赋予的意义大于实际意义的假象，显然有失公平。  
  
“我。。。听着，我和史波克分手是有原因的。不是 —不是说柯克就是原因，他和这事没有关系。”  
  
“。。。不正确。”  
  
她预计到一阵疯狂的窃窃私语，实际上比那更糟糕，在人群炸开之前，整个庭审室就是一片冻结的，难以置信的死寂，她感到所有人的目光都沉甸甸地钉在她身上，对她苗条的身材来说委实过于沉重了。  
  
埃弗雷特再次敲了下金属槌，在法庭上说谎是违法行为，严格说来，乌乎拉可能被指控藐视法庭罪，还将永久性地留在她的档案上。。。就像是警告信，突然间，每个人都在议论这事。旁听的观众们甚至懒得压低嗓音，而12位陪审员里至少11位在和身边的同事交头接耳。整个现场一片混乱。柯克和史波克的律师在反对（可反对什么呢？反对乌乎拉不可救药的愚蠢吗？因为她主动提供该死的信息？），她能看到麦考伊正狂乱地做着无声手势，试图让柯克回头看自己，他眼睛睁得滚圆，看上去有点不正常。难以相信这里的所有人都是成年人且是星际舰队的军官。史考特的手捂住了嘴巴，就像他们在拍摄电影一样，他正目瞪口呆地瞪着史波克的后脑勺。  
  
和房间内所有其他人不同，柯克和史波克是唯一完美地保持平静之姿的人，就像相邻而坐的2个塑料模特，脸上挂着如出一辙的漠然表情。哪怕她再努力，乌乎拉也确信，她无法得知舰长现在想什么，也不知道瓦肯人在想什么。而史波克。。。哦，史波克，我太抱歉了，她想要这么说。可那样也不会对他有任何帮助。史波克不会知道，当然了。  
  
3个月前，她说服自己，如果给瓦肯人解释某件他尚未准备好面对的事，未免太快也太残忍了；告诉他她甩了他的原因之一，就在于他喜欢上了别人，甚至在他自己都没有意识到的情况下。然而眼下，她有把握史波克自己多半已经发现了这点；他分析研究自己的感情就像解决数学等式，直到他最终得到正确的答案。有太多线索支撑这个结论了，哪怕是某个整天有意压抑或忽略自身感受的家伙。  
  
漫长的一分钟过后，肩负法官一职的准将阁下努力拔高嗓门盖过所有的喧嚣，想要让庭审室肃静下来。  
  
“容我提醒本庭在场人员，这是军事法庭，不是随意散播八卦闲聊的场所。” 听上去像个威胁，如果后半句没有带着股不确定感的话，这话听起来就不那么搞笑了。现在场面突然变成了狗血言情戏了。  
  
“乌乎拉上尉，我给你一个机会重新组织你不正确的阐述。”  
  
哦，谢天谢地。  
  
“谢谢你，法官大人。” 她尽最大努力控制住自己。视线平视前方，只面对检察官开口，同时避开柯克和史波克，免得一看到他们惊恐的瞪视，她就会不知所云。  
  
“我和史波克先生结束恋爱关系的事实与柯克无关的陈述是不正确的。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
乌乎拉深深吸了口气才继续到，她迫切需要小心措辞，她无法承受再次搞砸的代价。事实上，如何做到庄严高贵可比她之前做过的都要难上很多，但她稍加思索就明白，形势恶化的可能性就在面前，而小心谨慎才是解药秘方。  
  
“柯克是，实际上，是我们分手的间接原因，因为他使我意识到史波克和我最好还是当朋友。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“你是如何意识到这一点的，上尉？” 爱丽儿问道。至少，在乌乎拉失言时，她得体的没有表现出任何欢欣鼓舞的神色来，相反，她看上去有点被惊呆了，外加一点点困惑，好像她并不清楚该如何应付那个场面（在那一刻，她的神情让乌乎拉想起了舰长阁下在第一次见到赤裸上身接受体检的史波克时的表情）。  
  
这一次，柯克和史波克的律师无意表示反对。乌乎拉清楚原因所在。严格来说，这个问题将会象征性地进入官方庭审记录，但眼下，她正处于一场极其微妙的对话之中，任何打断都可能偏离她想要引导的问题指向。  
  
“嗯，在见到他们之间的友谊之后，我才认识到这点的。” 她冲另一个女人微微笑了笑，试图减轻肌肉的紧张感。她可以做到的。她了解如何遣词造句，她能够成功。  
  
“正确。”  
  
“在见到柯克和史波克之间的互动后，促使你想要结束和后者的恋爱关系？” 爱丽儿问道，这一次，莫斯早有所准备，他立刻跳起来大叫“反对！” 因为她已彻底扭曲乌乎拉的原话。当然了，必须百分百选择正确的说法，措辞决定成败。  
  
埃弗雷特再次敲了下金属槌，脸上隐隐露出了一丝厌恶，很可能是因为这场庭审如此迅速地降格到了探讨男女关系的狗血戏地步，而将军似乎痛恨这点。  
  
“反对有效。肖小姐，请不要曲解上尉的声明。”  
  
爱丽儿很可能想要说声抱歉，但乌乎拉看到了自己的机会来了。  
  
“是的，那丝毫不是我真正要说的意思。”  
  
此话千真万确，但她之前确实不曾想过说真话。  
  
“正确。”  
  
“我是说，见到他们之间的友谊，让我发现了我们之间关系的问题所在。其中之一就是沟通，柯克和史波克之间完美地交流沟通，远远超出了舰长和大副的水准，因为他们确实是很亲近的朋友。从某种意义上来说，柯克只是导火索，如果你想要答案的话。他并非根本原因。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
“我无意暗示其他任何意思；我先前的陈述显然措辞严重错误，对此我表示歉意。”  
  
“正确。”

  
  
  
x  
  
  
  
吉姆感到自己很难保持视线直视前方；转头凝视史波克的渴望让他心痒难熬，难以自抑。他不知道自己该怎么想，但他无法只是表示震惊，或脑中一片空白或其他随手可拿来当挡箭牌的原因；他的大脑习惯于迅速作出评估，然后直接跳到行动部分。现在问题是，他无法得出一个令人满意的结论，所以他只能匆忙地一遍遍审视所有的可能性。  
  
他不是傻瓜。实际上，他聪明得很。他内心一部分想要相信。。。他清楚如果只是相信乌乎拉说的就是真相，她正在修补她的错误，那事情会简单许多。他的心在听到她的话后欢呼雀跃，这感觉太蠢了，像是她第一次显而易见的解释就是正确的答案，好比奥卡姆的剃刀理论（如无必要，勿增实体，见本章后译注），简单纯粹的快乐，仅此而已。他太天真了，她的真实意思其实是她第二次为自己辩护时所说的含义。  
  
但是詹姆斯∙柯克确实是个聪明蛋，意味着他既聪明又有个漂亮的屁股。她说话的语气，极其谨慎地措辞，这些都是他无法忽略的。起初对他和他们分手有牵连的怀疑逐渐变得确定起来了。  
  
在经历了可怕的，令他痛苦的，无法直视史波克的1小时之后，在爱丽儿狡猾地试图从乌乎拉的回答里找到破绽，而后者同样聪明地避开指控之后，埃弗雷特终于宣布轮到莫斯盘问证人了。律师只是站起来问了2个问题（“你是否相信柯克舰长和史波克指挥官因产生感情纠葛而影响工作？”“没有。” “正确。” 还有一个问题是：“你是否相信柯克舰长和史波克指挥官曾经危及或可能因为疏忽而将以任何方式危及船员吗？” “没有。” “正确。” ）。。。当一切都结束时，吉姆仍在痛苦地挣扎着无视史波克，他直接走向了诺伊塔∙乌乎拉，后者仍然坐在位置上，似乎非常不情愿从高高的证人席上下来。  
  
“嗨。”他镇静地抬头注视她。准将宣布休庭后，人群立刻四散分开，开始交头接耳起来。  
  
她畏缩了一下，哪怕他所做的只是礼貌地向她致意，并未就任何事对她表示不满。她撒谎只是为了保护他们。问题是，眼下他想要搞清楚的是她竭力遮掩的到底是哪个真相，他有些好奇，更想搞个水落石出，作为詹姆斯∙柯克，这并非他的作风。  
  
“嗨，柯克。”  
  
“是否介意和我去别处聊聊？” 他甚至无意用委婉的口气。接着，他就感到（不是听见，也不是看见，他感觉到了）史波克就在他身后，他转过头去，不确信对方想做什么。  
  
“史波克，怎么了？”  
  
“我希望和诺伊塔谈谈。”史波克说到，他的语气，也许还有他下巴绷紧的样子让吉姆皱起了眉头。  
  
乌乎拉久久地俯视着他们俩，然后轻轻溜出椅子走向史波克，现在他们的位置刚好构成一个等腰三角形，而吉姆在最远端。  
  
“柯克先提出请求的。” 她的语调里带着点揶揄，但还是很古怪，她的视线聚焦在史波克脸上，就像吉姆眼下一样，两个人都转向史波克，等着他的反应。  
  
“我很抱歉。我不知道。”  
  
“没事，你们先谈我可以等。”吉姆说到。他能够理解也许史波克比他自己还要好奇。  
  
“好的。” 乌乎拉叹了口气。然后。。。“不。” 几乎同时，史波克开口到。“你想先和诺伊塔谈，我过会儿再说。”  
  
“但是史波克—” 乌乎拉开口道，向他凑近了一些，眼睛里带着恳求的神色。 吉姆再次被他俩之间的亲密程度震到了，乌乎拉富有经验地尊重瓦肯人的私人空间。他可从未掌握那种要诀，他总是忘记保持距离。看到他们现在的样子，与其说他感到悲哀，不如说他感到怒从心头起。他们真有必要站那么近吗？  
  
她开始飞快地和他说着什么，低低的瓦肯语，吉姆只来得及抓住几个单词（“解释”，“原因”，还有“谈话”） 但是史波克摇摇头，她就不做声了。有那么一刻，吉姆想着，你不能让他挡着你的道，不能因为他的固执而后退。我争辩过，如果有什么事需要我跟他说，我会强迫他听我说话。  
  
“哦，你们三个！”  
  
莫斯朝他们走过来，身后稍远处跟着麦考伊，正靠在被告的辩护桌边。  
  
“我很抱歉。” 在律师开口之前乌乎拉就打断了他。“我真的很抱歉，我搞砸了—”  
  
“那不是你的错。”莫斯说到。  
  
“当然是我的错了。”她反驳到。接着，她痛苦的眼神转向史波克，重复了一遍。“我太抱歉了。”  
  
“我那时不了解你对此事的看法。” 史波克轻柔地回答。  
  
莫斯翻了个白眼。“好吧，我不是那个意思，但我觉得我们可以避开那个问题。” 事实是，在场所有人都明白，那个问题甚至都没被提出过。  
  
“我很抱歉，” 乌乎拉又说了一遍，她眼中出现了一丝反抗的情绪，显示她有点厌倦了被人指责。至少，就这个角度来说，她让吉姆想起了自己。  
  
“是的，我们就忘掉那些—”  
  
“什么？” 吉姆生气地责怪莫斯。“你在开玩笑吗？ 你甚至不会对她唠叨上一整个晚上？就因为她很性感？可我也很性感，但我却忍受了4小时的口头虐待，咋么说，朋友，这是歧视。”  
  
他的话多少减轻了空气里的紧张气氛。  
  
“闭嘴，柯克。”  
  
史波克扬起一条眉毛。“如果依据你之前对我们犯错的反应，进而推算出一种行为模式的话，舰长的询问似乎显得非常合理。”  
  
甚至乌乎拉都露出了一丝笑容（对着史波克，这惹恼了吉姆，不过不管了），但是莫斯显然受够了。  
  
“是的，她的错误将引发更多的八卦谣言，那是肯定无疑的。但自从你们最近的小小意外—”这话听上去就像个诅咒，吉姆突然想起了水滴顺着史波克微启的唇瓣和下颚往下滴落的情景。“—没有被大肆张扬，整个基地都确信你们身上只穿着内衣跑过基地，还换了房间（是的，柯克，每个人都清楚你在哪里睡觉），而你们换房间的原因，就是因为你们的性爱马拉松把房间给毁了。”  
  
乌乎拉好不容易憋下狂笑声，结果那声音听上去就像风铃，她的嗓音太美妙了，可是史波克。。。史波克正盯着地板，脸都绿了。他不可能误会。他的眼睛有些茫然，遍布于脸颊和鼻尖上的绿晕彻底背叛了他。吉姆感到困惑，他能感到自己的脉搏正在疯狂跳动，但他的血管却正在渴求氧气，一切都有点失控了。  
  
好一会，似乎没人知道该说点什么，虽然莫斯看上去显然是沾沾自喜，但悲哀的是，他们无须再想什么合适的回应了，某个身高六尺，名为本∙芬尼的混蛋及时赶到。显而易见，那个杂种总是在吉姆确信他最后一定会宰掉他的时候跳出来。  
  
“这么说你最后决定尝试三人行了？” 嗓门洪亮。不过，没错，虽然庭审室里人群开始退散，但仍然有相当多的人在，包括过半数的陪审员。  
  
吉姆翻了个白眼。“你没权利待在这里。滚开，拜托了。”  
  
“庭审结束了，吉米，我可以想去哪里就去哪里。”  
  
接着，他突然醒悟过来。“等等。。。你一直在外面等我，本？”  
  
“我—”  
  
“哇哦，也许我现在该申请禁止令了，因为显然你对我的迷恋已经堕落到了跟踪狂的地步。”  
  
一听到这话，芬尼本来不高兴的神情似乎立刻转换为某种更直白，更彻底的恶毒。  
  
“桑兹少尉刚告诉我，乌乎拉搞砸了。你完蛋了，姑娘。” 本得意洋洋地笑起来，视线夸张地扫过乌乎拉的身体，虽然吉姆完全清楚那家伙是个纯同性恋。莫斯，刚站在离这群人稍远一点的地方，正面带困惑地盯着他。  
  
“聪明的小婊子，不是吗？先勾引乡下小子为你神魂颠倒，接着又睡上了你的教授先生，现在他们又在一起了，这下3P就完整了，你可以随便睡了！我们等着瞧，你搞上了舰长和大副，谁是下一个？首席医官？轮机长？”  
  
“你他妈的滚回去，不许你这样说她。” 吉姆咬牙切齿地回骂，他真被激怒了。  
  
本举起双手，滑稽地做出投降状。“哇，这么多年后还在为她扯大旗，吉米？ 你的男朋友不会喜欢这样的。”  
  
“这个王八蛋是哪个洞里爬出来的？” 乌乎拉难以置信地问。史波克的下巴绷得紧紧的，他轻轻挪到了她面前，下意识地想要保护她。  
  
“别装的好像你念书时不记得我一样，诺伊塔。” 本嗤之以鼻。“我才是个聪明杂种，知道在星际舰队灭了他的叛逆性，驯服的服服帖帖前，从他身上找点乐子。” 他冲吉姆抛了个媚眼，后者从眼角余光里瞥到史波克稍稍转了下姿势，似乎他正渴望自己拦在本的视线和吉姆的身体之间。“如今他在床上多半像香草一样顺服，真可惜，该死的吉米，我们曾一起度过的好时光啊。”  
  
“也许对你来说是的。” 吉姆恨恨地磨牙，强迫自己的语气听上去冷静理智。  
  
“好像你就没乞求的像个婊—”  
  
“后退。” 史波克刺耳的语调插了进来。  
  
“你想保护你男人？揍我啊，伙计。”  
  
好了，现在这出戏已经从廉价肥皂剧骤变为刻薄歹毒的人身侮辱了，这一次，似乎史波克跨前一步的决心再无含蓄可言，他的眼睛激烈地闪烁着。本用同样厌恶的表情盯着他。  
  
“史波克，这不是你的战—” 吉姆呢喃道，努力想要拽回史波克。  
  
“告诉我，史波克先生，他现在仍然喜欢粗鲁一点吗？”  
  
“不许这样说舰长，否则我确定你将无法—”  
  
“行了，我们都冷静下来，可以吗？” 莫斯的嗓音响亮而严厉。“我不认识你是谁，不过很显然，你的问题需要找专家处理，朋友。在变成闹剧前。请马上离开。”  
  
“我有权—”  
  
“很好，我们走。” 吉姆打断了他。“来吧，伙计们，我们走。”  
  
史波克毫无异议地跟在身后，接着是莫斯和麦考伊，但几秒钟后，吉姆发现乌乎拉仍然停留在原地。  
  
她眯起眼睛往上盯着本∙芬尼，双脚微微岔开，一副坚挺不屈的形象，让她看上去威胁性十足，虽然事实上她比他矮上一大截。  
  
“你再像这样侮辱我的舰长，我作为企业号的首席通讯官，一定用官僚主义的陈词滥调把你淹死，你再别指望见到晋升的曙光了。再那之后，我会揍扁你。”  
  
麦考伊低低地吹了声口哨表示钦佩。  
  
本努力做出无动于衷的表情。“很好，依据谁的命令？”  
  
“我的。”吉姆自愿举起了手。“因为我是企业号舰长。不像你。你不是 **舰长** 。”  
  
乌乎拉坚定地点点头，然后交叉起双臂。  
  
“所以你应该好好考虑下你的无礼态度。”  
  
“你亲爱的舰长破坏了规则，小姐，不是我。”  
  
“我亲爱的舰长是舰队最好的舰长，混蛋，除非你想要我实践我的每一个威胁，否则最好闭嘴。”  
  
啊哦。乌乎拉生气时嘴巴可真厉害。该死的也太迷人了。  
  
“离我们远点。”  
  
他们昂头挺胸地走出了庭审室，说实话，那感觉真是扬眉吐气。吉姆甚至开玩笑似地捶了乌乎拉一拳，结果被麦考伊在胳膊上掐了一把作为报应。走廊里有点拥挤，很多人还在离开的路上，吉姆利用这个空档偷偷扫了一眼史波克，有点希望和他交换一个安抚的眼神。他没成功。  
  
这群人分散朝不同的方向走去，莫斯挥挥手含糊地对他们告别，保证他们过会继续谈，然后就只剩下4个人了。  
  
“如果你不介意，柯克。我想先和史波克谈谈。” 乌乎拉说到。  
  
“哦，行。当然了，只是。。。” 他有点想让史波克意识到自己的存在，可史波克正盯着乌乎拉，这立即让吉姆感到不爽了。“。。。很好。算了吧，没什么重要的。”  
  
“嗯，好的。”  
  
即使是她，也正古怪地注视着史波克，好像她也在猜测对方到底怎么了。这么说吉姆并非唯一一个注意到的人。  
  
麦考伊拍了拍吉姆的肩膀。“我们去吃午饭。”  
  
“老骨头，现在有点早—”  
  
“我觉得任何时候进餐都不会早。”  
  
吉姆挤出了一丝微笑。“好吧。那么明天见。”  
  
他们在拥挤的过道上才走了一半路，史波克赶上了他们。  
  
“吉姆，稍等片刻。”  
  
这话听上去不像是个请求，远远不是。  
  
“就不能等等？” 麦考伊扬起眉头问道。史波克瞪着他，或至少来说，当史波克的视线从吉姆身上移开，以一种特别的方式转向麦考伊时，那种感觉就发散出来了。  
  
“并非紧急事务，只是顺便而已。请允许我们单独谈上几分钟。”又来了，听上去更像是威胁，而非请求。  
  
“好的，不，这里唯一允许任何事的人是我，非常感谢你们两位，硬汉们。” 吉姆转转眼珠宣称说。“就我所知，我可不是三人行里的姑娘角色。”  
  
“不，你就是，吉姆，承认吧。” 麦考伊咧开嘴笑了起来。吉姆在他肩上捶了一拳，然后再次看向史波克，但史波克坚决地板着脸，搞得吉姆脸上的微笑也飞速地消失了。  
  
“只要一会，拜托。” 史波克重复到，原始野蛮人风格。太不可爱了。  
  
“好吧好吧。” 上帝份上，他现在是姑娘角色。“老骨头，回头在医务室等我。我和史波克先聊聊。”  
  
“待会见。”  
  
医生挥着手挤过人群离开。吉姆注视着史波克，摆上他最阴沉的表情。  
  
“我还以为我们决定，我们不能再单独在一起。我们不能直接走进最近的空房间，进行一场谈话。”  
  
很显然，就算史波克仍然一副原始野蛮人风格，但他仍然聪慧过人。  
  
“我们可以去6号甲板，就在植物通道那边。对你来说，现在去见识下科研结果，时间还是很充裕的，我们的谈话也不会被偷听。”  
  
“。。。但是我们仍然在一起。”  
  
“为了顺利进行谈话，我们在一起是必须的。” 史波克语气中的干净利落，绝对是他被眼下吉姆表现出的愚蠢惊到的信号。吉姆决定不向对方指出，谈话也可以通过通讯器进行。“至少我们不会单独在一间房里，那房间有可充分利用的，坚实的屋顶用来—”  
  
“哇，行—行！我明白了，上帝。”  
  
“很好。”

 

  
x

 

  
史波克提出的建议听起来不错，可现在吉姆正和他的大副漫步在一排排的花丛之间，也许他本该好好考虑下这个计划。

不过6号甲板确实非常迷人。

他们所在的穹顶结构宏大开阔，事实上它甚至占据了7号甲板的一部分，人造阳光的亮度恰到好处，很容易就和真正的阳光混淆起来。泰尔塔基地相对来说，距几个无人居住的星球较近，方便进行科研所需，但对如此重要的项目来说，遥远的太阳显然不合实际，所以在此做研究的每份样本，都必须设置特定的条件，连温度也设置成刚过人体正常体温。吉姆被这派美景陶醉了，虽然他的正装制服2秒钟后就显得不舒服了。

这里各类科研活动繁忙紧张，刚进门，他就看到好几个人正在不同的工作站上忙活，但只有2个人抬头看了一下，似乎没人对他们感兴趣。你可以这么描述泰尔塔基地的科学家，他们真心诚意地热爱他们的植物。而过道本身也安静得古怪，甚至有些与世隔绝的感觉；所有花盆里的花草创造出一种古怪的，甚至是难以描述的氛围来。有几排花草发出特别的光亮，产生的效果有点像迪斯科舞厅，五彩斑斓的灯光特效，吉姆觉得自己总算理解了为什么史波克喜欢来这里。古怪地让人感到心情宁静而愉悦。

“你想谈什么？” 他感到有些困惑。他的声音被环绕在他们周围的花叶弄得有些含糊不清。

“我必须承认，我有些失望你没有通知我，事实上你和芬尼先生有过一段恋爱关系。”

“。。。你是当真的？”

“我推断他曾对你着迷过，但你没有告诉我他的感情得到了回报。这是极其缺乏判断力的行为，对你来说。”

吉姆停下了脚步，一时间震惊到无法及时反应。紧挨在他身后的，是一株长得奇形怪状的藤状植物，高挑的枝叶直指穹顶顶端。它属于少数几类在巨大空间里杂乱生长，且微微泛出淡紫色光芒的植物之一，吉姆没看到它长有肉眼可见的花朵。

“让我把话说清楚。”他最后开口道。“你说要和我谈谈，所以我们来这里，因为这里不会引人生疑，你让乌乎拉等着，哪怕她说她想要和你谈。。。这就是你想要和我谈的？你想要。。。怎么说，侮辱我？让我自惭形秽？委婉地再次指责我是荡妇？你他妈地玩我吗？”

史波克看上去怒气冲冲。“我请你来这里不是为了惩罚你，舰长。我只是希望理解你。如果我无法理解的话，我就不能合乎逻辑地解释这一切。你怎么能。。。？你无意和他重修旧好，正确吗？”

“重修旧好。。。？他是个混蛋！他侮辱你，还有乌乎拉！”

史波克点点头，显然满意了。 “还有你。” 吉姆感到自己只有投降一条路了。

“没错！看在上帝份上，那只是性，史波克。我和本。。。我们曾是朋友，当然了，也许上过几次床，但我不像你，好不好？我不会每次亲吻某人后就觉得感情崩溃。”  呃，除非那个人是你。不过这点和话题无关。 “你知道不？哪怕我和他睡过也不会感情崩溃。因为那毫无意义。”

史波克脸上一派疏远冷漠的表情。“非常好。我理解了。”

“很好。”

“那么，诺伊塔。你现在是否有意继续追求她，既然我和她已经分手？”

“什么？”

吉姆清楚自己不可以在这里大吼大叫，不过眼下他快要憋不住了。

“你有段时间确实对她有罗曼蒂克的感觉。如果你想继续的话也不会显得不合逻辑—”

“哦，上帝。那不是。。。听着，我不再从那角度看待乌乎拉了。我从未真正。。。如果我想要从她身上得到任何东西，我会第一个通知你。我真没法相信你居然这么想。”

史波克只比他高那么一丁点，而且他也从未以任何可见的方式滥用自己的身高优势。

“她很美。”

“其他 —其他人也很美。” 吉姆有点喘不过气来。史波克身后的众多淡色花丛里，刚好有一朵正懒洋洋地展开半透明的花瓣。“而且不管怎么说，我没那么眼光短浅。”

“你为什么不渴求她？”

“我就是不喜欢，行不？”

“她聪明过人，学识渊博，而且—”

“你这么爱她，快回去重修旧好。” 吉姆恨恨地说。

“我从未爱过她，”史波克说到，这个坦白几乎就像一个宽慰人心的保证，让吉姆的腹部忽然雀跃起来。

“呃。。。她不是我2天前吻过的那个。”

史波克瞪着他。

如果可以的话，吉姆也很想瞪瞪自己。

两人身边的寂静突然间变得近乎让人窒息。他刚刚是不是。。。？这话是否可以看成。。。？那声明是哪个鬼地方冒出来的？

刚才发出嗡嗡声的植物突然爆发出一个高分贝的巨大噪音，差点吓的吉姆直接蹦进史波克的怀里，显然他眼下正在扮演公主的角色。

“那是什么东西？” 他吼到。

“我不知道。不过我猜很快会有人过来调查噪音来源。” 史波克回答到。事实上，他看上去也有点震惊到了，不过也许那并非因为噪音的原因。面对预料之外的噪音，史波克倾向于保持面不改色。就像块岩石。或者日本忍者。

“很对。我该走了，我说到要去见老骨头，他会等我的。” 吉姆的嗓音有些发抖。

“很好。我们明天见。”

“好的。再见。”

  
说完他脚跟一旋就走人。他仍然心烦意乱，沉浸在困惑，恐慌的情绪中， 所以转过拐角时，他几乎撞到了一位长着幼鹿般大眼睛的金发美女身上。

“抱歉，” 他说着并扶她站稳。她穿着一件淡紫色的衬衫，外面套着深绿色的连衣裤，手里握着2块数据板。

“我没事。”她回答道，看上去稍微有点晕眩的样子。她的眼睛是蓝色的，大得不可思议。“实际上我。。。呃，你是詹姆斯∙柯克，对吗？”

“是的。”

“是不是。。。史波克先生和你在一起？” 她轻轻屏住呼吸的动作让吉姆明白了他需要了解的一切，关于这个姑娘对他大副的感觉。加入俱乐部吧，宝贝，虽然他们现在还没统一的制服，不过现在可以考虑如何设计了（比如在后背上醒目地印上“逻辑 **至上** ”）。天知道史波克的崇拜者已经足够多了。

“嗯，他回去了。”

“谢谢。我有几个问题，他是如此。。。呃，如果他有空的话。那就太好了。我找不到玛拉。玛拉∙达利，我想你认识她的。她是我在实验室的搭档。不是说你。。。不管怎么说，我找不到实验室搭档，而史波克先生真的很能帮到我。”

吉姆不由自主地露出微笑，他在对方头顶轻轻拍了拍。她一定有22岁左右，不过看上去就像个十几岁的少女。“朝前走就行。”

“谢谢。很高兴认识你。” 她又站了片刻，抓紧了手里的数据板，似乎想要说点什么。“我。。。我有个表亲在地球。”

“哦。。。好的。”

她点点头。“所以。。。没错。谢谢你们。你们俩都太勇敢了。你们配得上继续执行那些激动人心的任务，呃，在一起，你知道吗？我。。。我希望这次审判一切顺利。”

事实上，亲爱的，我不明白眼下我和他之间到底怎么了，一切都乱套了，包括我们身边的每一个人，不管何时只要我想无视自己的感情，它们就会十倍地反弹回来，而史波克表现地像个占有欲超强的混蛋，根本于事无补，虽然我很确定他完全忽略了事实，我正想得快要窒息了，就为他的—

“谢谢。”

她甜美地微笑着，轻轻挥挥手。

“希望待会能见到你。”

“当然。嗨，你叫什么名字？”

“哦，我是莱拉。” 她的微笑更深了。“莱拉∙卡罗米。”

“待会见，莱拉。”

 

x

 

“史波克不知道那有多荒谬吗？ 我从未和本和好过。。。首先我们从未正式在一起过，妈的！”

“我知道。我当时也在。”

“就算我们是宇宙中仅存的两个人，而人类的繁衍就依靠我们了—”

“吉姆，那怎么会—”

“—我都不会和那个混蛋再次上床。我恨他，老骨头！灭绝人性！”

麦考伊轻轻哼了一声，接着发出一阵令人惊讶的大笑声。吉姆正坐在病床边，两只脚孩子气地晃来晃去，让医生对他进行扫描。幸运的是，现在是午餐时间，他们计划聊天的医务室里少有人在，在房间另一头， 梅本加医生正和3个护士一起照顾寥寥几个病人。

“别笑了，我有大危机了。”

“你确实知道史波克在嫉妒，是吧？”

这话让吉姆打了个激灵，好像被重重揍了一拳一样。

“我。。。你真这么想？”

“上帝，我看上去像12岁小丫头吗？ 是的，我就这么认为的。如果我没这么想就不会这么说了，你个笨蛋。”

吉姆翻了个白眼。“听着，如果我百分百地坦率说。。。”

麦考伊举起一只手。“但也别太过坦率。”

“不用太过形象化，但绝对坦率。” 吉姆笑着补充道。

“差不多就这个意思。” 医生满意地点点头。

“很好。嗯，我。。。也许有件事。呃。我们，呃，吻过，实际上。”

“你们什么？ 几时发生的？”

吉姆裂开嘴笑了起来。“嗨，还记得我和史波克不得不一起光着身子淋浴—”

“哦上帝，我干嘛要问。。。”

“别大惊小怪了，老奶奶，我们还穿着内衣。而且只有一个吻，没干别的。我还以为只要我们谈开了，就没啥事了，你懂吗？结果前天我们谈了，非常有理智的对话，但是他告诉我。。。史波克为此深受煎熬，因为对他来说，这些举动总是另有含义，对吗？但是和我接吻对他来说没有理由，你懂的，不管怎么说，那就让他抓狂了。他可以吻我而毫无感觉，我猜那可能是他人类的一半作怪，他为此痛恨不已。我猜。。。” 他想要大笑出声，但显然失败了。“。。。每次我都是所有规则的例外，是不是？”

医生看上去非常狐疑。

“怎么？”

“你肯定是这个意思？他真那么说的？”

吉姆皱起眉头。“是的。我们昨天谈的。”

“撩起衬衫。”

吉姆照办了。他决定换件干净的蓝色病人服，他的正式制服让人浑身发痒。麦考伊的三录仪再次在他胸口逗留了数秒，然后白了他一眼。

“。。。我很抱歉，孩子。”

“别。我没事。我只是说，我没事的，只要他不表现得像个混球。这个我完全没预计到。”

麦考伊抬起眉毛，拿出一支针筒。“只有你主动赴险的时候，史波克才会对你恶狠狠。所以，好吧，至少每周2次，不过仍然。。。”

“很显然，现在就因为我过去和本∙芬尼有一腿，所以他变得刻薄了？”

“就像我说过的。听上去就像是嫉妒。”

吉姆疲倦地揉揉眼睛，却仍然无法抹去那一线微薄的希望。

“我。。。我真不知道怎么想。但是我没法让自己—” 他咬紧牙关。“他日子也不好过。我清楚他晚上睡得也不好。我很确定，我是说，他回吻了我，所以我很肯定至少他也被我吸引了，但对瓦肯人来说，那太难了，他不习惯应付这类事，对不？我还以为他们可以选择自己喜欢的人。他们允许自己去喜欢的人。史波克似乎并不。。。至少和我一起，他显然没什么选择。”

和麦考伊敏锐的视线对视让他感到有点不舒服。

“我意思是，我会努力收敛一点。不会再碰触他什么的，我觉得这会是个不错的开始，因为审讯的缘故，还有 —事实上那是个谎言。我会为他那样做的。仅仅为了他。”

“真是。。。你太高尚了。” 麦考伊惊奇地说到。吉姆哼了一声，希望自己能掩盖住对这种谬论的轻蔑之心。

“是的，我是个王子。”

“吉姆，你正在成为一个真正的绅士。”

这太荒唐了，好不好？

“去死，老骨头。”

“和他谈谈，小姑娘。”

接着他给吉姆的脖子狠狠来上了一针。

“噢！该死，给可怜人一点警告不行啊！”

 

x

 

  
吉姆缺点很多，但优柔寡断显然不适用他。

但是。

他正在。。。思考中。

看到没，他正站在连接他和史波克房间的房门口。他等了一整天，就为了要面对史波克。为达到目的，他想到用一种特殊方式打开门。眼下就是这一刻了，房门是消音的，但他早已问过电脑史波克的所在位置了，机器只回答了一句：“笨蛋，就离你几英尺远。”

他准备妥当了。就在这一刻。只是。。。随时随刻。

数到三，然后—

他打开了房门。

史波克正坐在房间另一头的床上，读着块数据板，不过他立即抬起头来。

“吉姆。” 数据板掉到了枕头上。

“嗨。”

吉姆竖起1根手指，做出一个“等等，相信我”的静音手势，然后一路退回他的床，在他房间的另一头。史波克马上明白了，他没有起身或者跟过来。

“系统会探测到打开的房门。”

吉姆笑着摇摇头。“不，它不会的。”

“。。。我明白了。”

有好一会儿，他们静静地凝视着彼此。

“你穿着科学官制服。”史波克挑着眉说到。他不得不稍微提高一下嗓音，以便让吉姆听见自己，两个房间的跨度正横亘在他们之间。

“是的。今天我去了老骨头那里做体检。顺便说一句，你也该去的；他说如果必要他会用鞭子抽你过去。很显然他是说真的。” 他故作夸张地压低嗓门说到。无论如何，史波克的听力都是3倍于他的敏锐。

他没有十足的把握，因为史波克确实离他很远，但是吉姆觉得自己或许看到了对方嘴角微微的上翘。

“听着，我—”

“我很高兴你发明了这种不用通讯器的方式聊天，吉姆。” 史波克打断了他。“ 尽管今天我态度恶劣，但你还是选择和我对话。我。。。当时很生气。”

“对谁生气？”

史波克慢吞吞地回答道。“。。。我自己。非常不合逻辑，我明白。”

吉姆突然涌上了一股冲动，想要大踏步地冲过去，但是他最后仍然待在原地交叉起双腿。不到一秒钟他就下定决心发问。有时不假思索才是上策。

“你干嘛要介意我是否和本睡过？”

“他还在爱你。他丝毫没有心灵感应能力，但他的感情往外散播得非常强烈，他对你的感觉是强有力的。我相信怨恨和嫉妒扭曲了。。。他感情中美好的部分，这种爱具有毁灭性的力量，不过它依旧存在。”

吉姆在床上动了动，垂下眼睛盯着史波克，不肯让步。“那是我会说给真相探测仪听的话，伙计。和我的问题毫无关系。”

史波克绷紧了下巴。“对我来说，讨论这些事并不愉快。”

吉姆突然发怒了，伴随而来的还有疲惫，也许他有点害怕自己太介意史波克对他的看法了。

“我深表歉意，但是，这是否比让我感觉自己像垃圾更糟？ 坦白说，因为你的道歉留下了一丝希望的余地。看看，先是我需要远离斯塔沃克，因为他试图阅读我的思绪，而那家伙仅仅对我友善，还想帮助我们。接着，因为我曾和本睡过，所以突然成了个荡妇，哦，别忘了还有玛拉和乌乎拉！你干嘛要让我觉得自己像团屎，史波克？”

“我意识到这并非我的身份可以—”

“你是我的朋友，如果你想的话这就是你的位置所在，但我只是希望—”

“从来没有。我从未希望让你感觉糟糕，吉姆，我—”

“你就是。一次又一次。到底怎么回事？”

史波克恼怒地绷紧了下巴。“他让我行为不合逻辑。他是极少数会惹恼我的人之一，吉姆。”

吉姆朝前倾过身去，努力想要理解对方的话。“你在说什么？”

史波克一手握拳，略带恼怒地盯着他。“如果你自己无法推断出来，我觉得我们没必要就这个话题讨论下去了。”

“为什么不？”

“因为那有可能发展到危害我们的案子。”

“。。。什么？” 他在自己意识到之前就从床上下来了。“为什么？”

史波克仍然坐在原处，后背靠着床板挺得笔直，挑衅似地盯着上方。“我无法回答这个问题，除非冒险损害案件。”

吉姆感到无比的困惑。“我不明白。”

史波克低声呢喃着什么，听上去很像是，“你不想明白。”

“抱歉你说什么？” 吉姆跨前一步，心头的怒火正在逐步升高。

“吉姆，我请求你信任我的判断。”

“而我也请求你的信任！怎么，你觉得我无法应付你说的那些情况？”

“我只是偶尔就某些事情怀疑你的智力，现在显然不是那些形势之一。”

“嘿，谢谢你今天没再像混蛋一样对我，史波克！”

史波克猛然站起身来，他的右手仍然攥成拳头。“这是为了你自己好。”

“操你妈的。告诉我实话，我会决定那是否为了我好。”

“不。”

“我没有你想的那么脆弱，该死的！”

他们同时大踏步地跨过房门，刚好停在对方面前。

“你不了解—”

“我知道我不需要被人保护！”

“那你希望输掉官司，然后在我们剩下的职业生涯里被分开。”

“当然不了，但是—”

“那就安静，别再问问题。”

好吧，那种学校老师的语调又回来了，吉姆狂怒异常。

“别教训我该怎么做，史波克，你清楚那样从不起效。” 他愤怒地威胁。

“如果你清楚怎样做才是为你好，那它就有效果了，舰长。”

吉姆朝他身边的墙上狠狠砸了一拳。“史波克，别扯了。”

“这本不该是个无理的请求，吉姆。。。”

“你又像对个孩子一样对我了，斯塔沃克不会赞同的。” 他上上下下打量着史波克，甚至都无意掩饰自己对所见到的欣赏之情。史波克就像被火烫到一样朝后退去。“或者，也许他是对的，那应该就是情人，哈？”

“闭嘴。”

“告诉我哪里不对。”

“‘放下这个话题’对你来说就这么难吗，吉姆？ 还是你相信把你当成孩子才是合适的作法？”

“你真是刻薄的，傲慢自大的—”

“你是个孩子气的—”

“—讨厌的，烦人的—”

史波克危险地朝前缩短了距离，他的双手撑在门框上。“—你拒绝相信，也许确实有人清楚什么才是对你最好的—”

“—屈尊俯就，无所不知的—”

“你太不成熟了，舰长。。。”

“—清心寡欲的—” 吉姆大声吼到。

“。。。你也不理解—”

“那告诉我到底怎么回事，让我理解为什么—！”

他突然闭了嘴，瞪着对方。

他们凑得好近。哦，太近了点。

史波克的呼吸有些不稳，小小地战栗着。吉姆发现自己连眨眼都不愿意了，因为眨眼意味着他就少了半秒钟注视面前的景象，他也没有把握他有能力做到。或者愿意那么做。

“噢。”

此时此刻，他终于理解了。他突然明白了，从围绕他们之间（他俩之间也没多少空隙留下了）的紧张气氛里，他确定无疑地明白了，如果没有真实可见的墙横在他们之间，他们离做某些蠢事只有毫厘之距了。

史波克在暗示。。。史波克似乎在暗示，如果他们就这个问题摊开了谈，也许他们就会发现某些会让两人今后相处尴尬的东西。

他清楚之后猜疑会接踵而来。也许史波克实际上在说，他清楚他让舰长有多难做，如果他们深入探讨下去的话，就会毁掉他们之间的友谊。也许他在幻想史波克的视线正死死地盯住他的方式。也许只是他的幻想。

但此时此刻，他很确定。他确定那会指向某个极其重要的潜在问题上，将在多种意义上改变他们，而且无法回头。所以，他缓缓地点了点头，紧张的气氛仍让他呼吸困难，除非他努力地想要吸气，呼气。

“好吧，你是对的。好吧。”

史波克疑惑地眨眨眼。

“好吧，从现在起我们别谈这话题了。我同意你。”

吉姆朝后退了几步，史波克似乎本能地想跟过来，但接着他就意识到他们之间还有扇房门的存在，他放弃了，同样朝后退了几步。

“谢谢你，吉姆。”

“是的。” 他颤抖着吐了口气，抓了抓身上陌生的衣料。他本可以在医务室复制1件金色制服，如果他真那么想的话。但是他想要史波克再多看他一会。“我，呃。。。我现在要关门了。”

“那。。。很明智。”

吉姆俯身在控制盘上折腾了片刻，直到电线都恢复原状。在此期间，史波克并没有从门边挪开，手仍然紧握成拳。

“好了，搞定。我会，呃。。。明天见，好不？”

“好的，晚安，吉姆。”

“做个美梦。”

他知道自己的梦里会出现糖浆的各种创造性用法，但绝对不可能是美妙的。

 

x

 

_2个月24天之前。。。_

 史波克总是认为对于吉姆∙柯克来说，总有些东西是过于。。。旺盛的。

当他第一次遇到这个年轻学员时，对这个人类的观察结果就惊人地超出了瓦肯人的预计，但它没有结束，因为他知道观测结果必须更为精确。

当史波克在任务期间逐渐了解那个男人时，他对这个事实的认定更加确信不疑了。吉姆∙柯克就像一杯溢出的水。这个比喻对描述他的舰长来说极其准确，吉姆的关注并不局限于自身，他把感情倾注到了其他人身上：他的热情会感染切科夫，他的勇敢也会激起苏鲁的勇气，他对企业号彻底的痴迷赢得了史考特的尊敬，他在险境下作的英明决定甚至让诺伊塔感到惊讶。

当然了，在执行公务期间，这整个想法就变得无关紧要了。吉姆小心翼翼地收敛他的能量，选择储存他的精力。吉姆是当真的。他富有效率，强壮有力，且出乎意料的聪明。吉姆对保持船员的士气起到了表率作用，他花时间帮助每一个人。

甚至是史波克。

哪怕史波克的耐心在与他的舰长交谈仅仅数分钟后就以令人惊讶的速度飞快消失了。哪怕史波克总是反对吉姆冲动，傲慢的点子，他们争吵，经常以大吼大叫或摆出头衔压人（那多半是吉姆所为），或者，有那么一次，不得不抗拒狂怒下要把对方摔到控制面板上的冲动（令人遗憾的，那基本上是史波克）。

从小到大接受瓦肯式逻辑教育的人，柯克舰长引发的这股龙卷风般的力量，经常使他心烦意乱。他太擅长让史波克失去控制了。

太。。。难以承受。

后来当他们的关系逐步发展到试探性的友谊时，吉姆的热情显然并不仅仅停留在态度上，更体现在肢体举动上，这就成为他大副的烦恼来源了。史波克认为吉姆的举止太过放肆，他身体散发出慵懒的优雅，对指挥星舰来说并非必需品，他的协调性，肌肉的力度，所有一切，都是不必要的。但他展现得太多了。他偶尔无意识地舔湿丰满的嘴唇，这更让史波克生气（因为这举动显然没什么必要，但是舰长却总是乐此不疲）。

吉姆的眼睛蓝得过分。虽然颜色本身没有其他含义，但说某件东西蓝得过分就不合逻辑了；比如，描述蓝色的物体用1个词就够了，不可能用‘蓝得不像话’之类的。

哪怕史波克拿地球天空的颜色和吉姆的眼睛做比较，然后得到上述结论。

诺伊塔曾问过他一次。一个星期前，在他和吉姆值得纪念的争吵之后，她问到：“你觉得吉姆吸引人吗？”

史波克坦率地回答了。或者说，在当时他自以为坦率的回答：“我不觉得。舰长有种。。。极端的东西。有种压倒一切的。。。” 这话古怪的贴切，虽然那并非史波克的初衷，他若有所思地暂停了一下，考虑着自己选择暗示的含义。很可能事实上也是如此，吉姆可以轻而易举地压倒史波克，哪怕他不开口说话。“。。。只要他在场。” 最后他补充了一句，忘记了诺伊塔还在等待他的回答。

她悲哀地点点头，一滴泪珠滑下她的脸庞，留下史波克彻底困惑了。

同一个夜晚，她冷静地通知他，她无意继续和他维持恋爱关系，史波克很伤心，但他没有感到太多惊讶。他们仍然是朋友。

接着，在他和乌乎拉分手后，有这么一个笑话。

“惩罚？那叫变态！”

而史波克（很大程度上他感到懊恼）自然理解了，但他希望自己没有明白，吉姆有些自嘲地笑了起来，显而易见，诚如他在发表如此令人震惊的评论后，马上告诉史波克的那样，这个笑话很“烂”。

多半因为史波克并没有真正反对，反对舰长在这之后对他开更多玩笑。他的调戏总是让瓦肯人心神不宁。当吉姆说“很好，我打算上床了！介意加入我吗？”的时候，史波克不得不克制住对这个玩笑想要震惊地大喊大叫，或嗤之以鼻诸如此类的动作来表示他彻底的，全然的蔑视之心，以非常人类的方式，因为不知怎的，令人难以解释的是，扬起一条眉毛已经无法表达的感觉，他一定表现得很明显了，那个奇想对他来说太过不可思议，他必须更加彻底地说服吉姆。

某些东西不可能“蓝得过分”，而对某件事比其他事“更加绝对”的说法，这绝无可能，也就在这个时候，史波克意识到他开始动摇了。。。

 

 

================

奥卡姆剃刀原理：如果你有2个原理，它们都能解释观测到的事实，那么你应该使用简单的那个，直到发现更多的证据。   对于现象最简单的解释往往比较复杂的解释更正确。如果你有两个类似的解决方案，选择最简单的。需要最少假设的解释最有可能是正确的。

 

 

莱拉∙卡罗米：出现在原初系列（TOS）第一季第24集 This Side of Paradise


	19. 第十八章： 坚信爱 说真话

**第十八章： 坚信爱 说真话**

**( **Credite Amori Vera Dicente）****

 

对自己撒谎？ 纯属浪费时间。吉姆这辈子就没有容忍过那种事。他的常规工作已经够多，更不用提眼下还深陷泥潭，他不想在清单上加上对自己撒谎一项。  
  
但吉姆清楚，正常情况下，也许谨慎地避免思考那事才是明智之举。你懂的，纯粹是为了他自己能继续生存下去。但这不意味着他不知道事实，关于他没在思考那事的事实。不管‘那事’究竟意味着什么。然而，讽刺的是，显然‘那事’只代表一件事。  
  
也不代表说他完全不清楚事实上，他正在逃避它（好吧，他试图逃避它。一个人能‘逃避’的次数是有上限的，当那个。。。并非秘密的事情 —正上下蹦跶着冲他挥舞双手，高声尖叫着 **“嗨！你！没错，就是你，詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克！快过来！看看，我活蹦乱跳地站这里呢！嗨，看看我！”** ）。  
  
眼下，如果吉姆没有象如临大敌地逃避它，这就是个非常合理的计划。就像是，说真的，那正是他最不擅长应对的事情之一，对此他也不会自负到不肯承认。他也许帮助拯救过地球，但他这辈子就是无法忽略让他感到好奇的事情。哪怕他不想要关心，但他最终会探个究竟。自从很久之前，在衣阿华的某个酒吧里他找错了姑娘，就彻底远离了‘自律’这个词，但是。。。  
  
史波克。  
  
他们没提过一起吃早饭，吉姆很确信，如果他们没有偶尔撞到对方的话，对卷入此案的所有人来说都是最好不过的。很自然，片刻之后，他注意到有几个睡眼朦胧的军官一边步下楼梯，一边瞥向拐角处正走向电梯的某个身影。顺便，就算没有被他的名气招来的偷窥视线，他也知道那位是谁。  
  
有那么一刻，吉姆真心实意地考虑退回他的房间再等待片刻，以避开史波克，但是。。。  
  
。。。他对遵循常识行事太不在行了。  
  
他重新冷静下来，快步赶上他的大副，后者正和其他两个人一起在等电梯。  
  
“早上好，”吉姆小心地敲了敲史波克的肩膀。史波克迅速回过头，飞快地隐藏了惊讶的神色。  
  
“早上好，舰长。”  
  
吉姆犹豫着朝他微笑了一下。两人之间的气氛不但尴尬，而且凝重，满溢着恐惧，忐忑以及渴望，他不知道眼睛该往哪里看，而史波克的眼睛（显然是无意识的）落到了他的唇上，这可真是，谢天谢地，一点帮助都没有，但他们并非独处一隅，他也不知道该说点什么。  
  
请详细说明你昨晚的弦外之音。  
  
你是不是完全不知道我对你的感觉？  
  
如果我们再讨论一下那个吻会如何？是否会导致我们的友谊以最坏的方式破裂，还是。。。？是否你也考虑过这个问题？你是否知道，我渴望着你的肉体，就像‘你总是假定我是’的荡妇一样？到什么时候你才能意识到你在被我吸引？  
  
你为什么不能拒绝这种感觉呢？  
  
。。。如果你能做到，你一定愿意的，是不是？  
  
“嗨，你想去吃点什么吗？”  
  
史波克的视线猛然对上了他的，缓缓吐出了一口气。他的脸色看上去冷静得无懈可击，但吉姆现在明白了。他大概可以确定，史波克感到 —史波克被吉姆迷住了，他认真地想过吉姆（嗨，根据经验法则，说明他至少想过一次），而昨天，好吧，他差点隔着房门就被突然蹿过来的吉姆骚扰了。  
  
眼下，他的呼吸为何如此困难，原因就在于吉姆强烈地怀疑史波克会允许他那么做。在他把吉姆扔到房间另一头去之前，有整整10或15秒钟的时间允许他骚扰自己。他曾见到史波克的双手死死撑在门框上，他能感到史波克炽热到不可思议的呼吸喷到自己脸上，好像史波克正挣扎着控制自己，上帝—  
  
“你饿吗？去吃早饭？”  
  
史波克表情一片空白，他并没有马上回答。接着他的视线又回落到吉姆的嘴上。  
  
“不要早餐，舰长。不行。” 他的嗓音低沉，低到几乎没有人可以听到，但是，吉姆听得清清楚楚。史波克的语气很安静，几乎是痛苦的，似乎他正在坦白预料之外的难题，而这都是吉姆的错误（也许这点存在商榷，不过吉姆可不会为自己的存在而道歉。绝对不）。“不过，如果你希望的话，我可以陪你。”  
  
“我。。。好吧，没事。”  
  
他们的视线紧紧纠缠在一起，就像层层嵌套，紧密契合的杯子一样，就像有绳子突然无情地栓住了吉姆的脊椎，不可阻挡地拉扯着。。。  
  
电梯门打开的时候，俩人都轻微地吓了一跳，立即移开了彼此凝视的目光。  
  
没错。他们搞砸了。

  
x

  
  
“舰长，躲开！” 苏鲁叫到。  
  
“苏鲁，你现在这么叫我有点怪，就在我们—”  
  
“你们俩都是，现在不是讲客套的时候，我们必须重新在检查站集合—”  
  
“切科夫，小心身后！”  
  
“该死，我被击中了，舰长！”  
  
“使用你的护盾，苏鲁！”  
  
“我没有备用能量了！”  
  
“小心！一大波僵尸来了！”  
  
“这游戏太搞不懂了！” 吉姆开心地欢呼。  
  
“那你怎么还能赢下来？” 苏鲁吼了回去，显然被激怒了。  
  
他用控制器促使他的星舰快速冲向3D游戏的右面，意图猛扑到苏鲁的船边。 “贱人，我是舰长！”  
  
“转向！”  
  
“你死了，切科夫！”  
  
“我没死！”  
  
“还没死！”  
  
“等等，我以为他是我们这边的！”  
  
“我们还有分组了？”  
  
“不不不—”  
  
“现在你死了！”  
  
“获胜者是：柯克舰长。”  
  
“太好了！”  
  
“他怎么做到的？”  
  
3个人走出各自的模拟作战单间，表情各异，从生气（苏鲁），被惹恼的皱着眉头（切科夫），以及笑得灿烂无比（猜猜是谁）。  
  
“你确定没有篡改程序？” 苏鲁嘀咕着。吉姆朝他的胳膊揍了一拳。  
  
“菜鸟的运气而已，” 他吃吃笑着。事实上，这游戏并不需要玩家具有实际的导航经验，它更需要靠本能行动的意识以及稍许的疯狂。  
  
“伙计，太厉害了！” 玛拉的哥哥卢卡斯先前一直在为他们操作模拟机，他跨出灯光明亮的控制室，脸上挂着被打动到的表情。吉姆朝他微笑，想着史波克也许会一边批评这游戏的不合逻辑，一边毫不留情地把他们杀得大败而归。“谢谢，卢卡斯。”  
  
早饭后，他直接去找了他的飞行员和导航员。依据他和史波克之间达成的默契协议，在去庭审室会合前，他们将分道扬镳各干各的。他们坐在不同的角落里用餐，但这样也没阻止吉姆的眼睛注意到史波克的视线在他灌下橙汁时落到他的喉咙上，或者他自己愚蠢的性欲在发现史波克修长的手指蜷曲着握住叉子（他的叉子，真的。他现在看到餐具就性奋）的时候，似乎仍然无法消褪。  
  
苏鲁和切科夫似乎已经从他们伟大的失败里迅速恢复过来了，并且要求重赛，但吉姆必须在开庭前1小时先去见莫斯，时间已经有点紧了。他正重新商量预约另一天时，屁股后袋里的通讯器突然清脆地叫了起来。  
  
“柯克！” 一个细小的女声夹在嘈乱的背景音里。  
  
吉姆僵住了，一股震惊的颤栗感就像浪潮一样席卷全身，他只感到肌肉僵硬，似乎本能地等着她下一句话重重打击到他。  
  
他的本能是正确的。  
  
“不，该死的他必须知道—柯克！你需要 —他受伤了 —发生了一次意外—”  
  
通话戛然而止。  
  
“怎么了。。。？” 切科夫轻声问到，卢卡斯惊恐地看向吉姆。  
  
“那是我妹妹，” 他脱口而出。“为什么。。。到底出什么事了？”  
  
一阵轻柔的碾磨声，吉姆往下望去，模糊地意识到他的手几乎揉碎了那个小设备。  
  
“我不知道，但是史波克受伤了。” 他斩钉截铁地说到。  
  
“什么？” 卢卡斯吼到，多半比他想要的还要高分贝，在寂静的房间里古怪得夸张。“你怎么会知道 —呃。听着，给她回电。问她是否平安。”  
  
“不能。”  
  
“好吧，我来打—”  
  
“你也做不到。”  
  
他打开控制室里的电脑终端，开始飞快地输入各种指令，速度之快，以致他手指的移动都难以辨别。苏鲁站在他肩后，斜眼瞄着屏幕。  
  
“你干嘛不回电给她—”  
  
“通讯中断前听到的那响声，是通讯器短路的声音。” 吉姆呢喃着。“电脑，锁定船员玛拉∙达利的位置。”  
  
等待电脑处理请求的几秒钟简直就是地狱。吉姆感到自己话里蕴含的最终结果就像铅一样沉甸甸拉扯着他的内脏，他只感到心往下沉，那种深入骨髓的沉重感，当玛拉说到‘他’的时候，她指的是史波克，吉姆瞬间就明白了。他还没准备好。。。他不能。。。他就是不能。不。  
  
不行。  
  
6号甲板的地图展示在屏幕上，上面有个亮点指出了玛拉所在的位置。亮点在移动，但显然在植物实验室里。  
  
“电脑，锁定船员史波克的位置。”  
  
当他看到实验室里的亮点时，他的头脑一片空白。并非那种甜蜜的慵懒方式；而是像相位枪击中他大脑那样急速穿过发出的白噪音，快的他几乎无法听到。  
  
“我妹妹可能身处险境。我们需要去—”  
  
“苏鲁，呼叫安保部门，如果准将还没有介入，立刻把他找来，我去植物实验室。切科夫，呼叫医务室，和我保持联系。”  
  
卢卡斯半信半意地想要阻止他，“但规章规定遇到这种意外。。。” 吉姆早就越过他，冲出了房间，他收住了后面的话，追了上去。  
  
“柯克，等等！”  
  
他们用了足足4分钟才从之前所在的甲板（12号甲板的娱乐室C）赶到6号甲板的实验室。显而易见那里正处在一片嘈杂混乱中，而电梯系统，虽然快速高效，但也是供不应求。  
  
吉姆敏锐的思维飞快跳到一旦确定史波克还活着，他今天就不会有想杀人的冲动上，他会找个时间好好发通火，因为基地的安保部门实在烂透了。真是了不起。他们也许该好好调查一番。  
  
“柯克舰长？” 吉姆无视了呼唤他名字的工程师，用肩膀在室外拥挤的军官群里撞出一条道路。他隐约注意到了人们正迅速为他让道；以及每张脸上流露出的同情表情，似乎他的痛苦都放到了脸上，或者说是肉眼可见的。  
  
入口处有4个安全官把守，吉姆伸手推开了离他最近的一个，直接冲了进去，眼睛瞪得大大的。哈。这些家伙通常可不会轻易被吓倒。  
  
“史波克？”  
  
“玛拉！”卢卡斯仍然紧跟在他身后。  
  
“史波克！”  
  
“柯克？你干嘛来这里，1小时后就该出庭了。。。！”  
  
“本，让开，否则我向上帝发誓—”  
  
就是这样，出言威胁以及吉姆脸上的表情让本∙芬尼仓猝地让开了过道，他和其他蓝色上衣的科学官们都被帅哥舰长狂吼着他大副名字的样子震惊到了。吉姆非常清楚他并不想知道眼下自己看起来是什么形象，哪怕他觉得自己相对来说还算镇静。也许近乎令人恐惧；也许只是人们对此作出的反应。  
  
数秒钟后，卢卡斯肯定了他的判断，吉姆正大步流星地跑过2个安全官，后者没有抗议，只是跟在他身后大口喘气。  
  
“伙计，我觉得你把大家都吓坏了。” 他嘎声说到，一个维修人员正急匆匆走出吉姆的气场范围（不过，是哪种范围呢？）“你看上去像个机器人。一个可怕的，计划周详的，无情的机器人正痛下决心进行一场复仇。或者类似的行动。”  
  
“这话说得还真正确。去找你妹妹。” 吉姆回头叫到。一旦冲过摆放着各色不同工作站的开放式大空间，真正来到迷宫样的温室，那里遍布身着红杉的军官们沿着狭窄的楼道奔来跑去，然而史波克仍然不见踪影，该死的他到底在哪。  
  
“你！” 一位女安全官停下了脚步回头对着他，表情严肃但是眼神里却闪过一丝理解。不过此时此刻，吉姆也无暇顾及了。“史波克指挥官在哪里？”  
  
“左边第二排，不过你不能—”  
  
他已经跑远了，留下卢卡斯询问他妹妹的情况。  
  
他跑过拐角，听到无数的噪音，突然间，那里挤满了急救人员，围绕在2副担架周围，而史波克，史波克正是其中之一，眼帘半闭着，头部无力地耷拉下来，一位护士正在测量他颈部的脉搏。眼前这幕让吉姆半途踉跄了一下。怎么回事。。。？不。  
  
“史波克。。。？”

  
  
x

  
  
  
严格说来，如果他的心脏蹦出了胸腔外，鲜血喷涌而出，流的满地都是，那多半会引发一场恐慌。所以最好还是不要发生那种假想为佳。  
  
“舰长。”  
  
吉姆曾在医务室见过史波克6，7次，也许更多，如果你是联邦星舰企业号高级军官的话，必定会有几次计划外的下传旅程。宇宙浩瀚。总能发现为数众多的怪物。实际上，宇宙就是，浩瀚无垠。  
  
但正如宇宙很大是本世纪最保守的观点一样，如果有人觉得吉姆正在‘担忧’，他们会发现后者的词典里显然悲哀地缺少这个词。他以惊人的速度把担忧抛在了身后，甚至在他比喻中的后视镜中，‘担忧’也算不上镜面上的一粒尘埃。  
  
“笨蛋。” 他朝他的大副低声咆哮。才不是呢，他才没有担心。他把自己的情绪设定在妈逼的狂怒上，因为耳膜的嗡嗡作响并没有让他感觉到其他情绪，他大脑里控制自我防护的那部分清楚，不担忧才可能是最好的面对方式。  
  
史波克缓慢地眨眨眼，似乎他的眼皮太过沉重，需要极大的努力才能睁开。他的胸膛急速起伏着，呼吸急促，一脸病态，完全不正常，眼睛下面有大大的黑色淤痕，白皙皮肤下的绿色血管清晰可见，吉姆确定他能追随它们的线路一直到他的心脏部位。  
  
吉姆想要揍他，因为他蠢不可及，但他知道这感情的根源肯定不是仇恨。  
  
“我不知道为什么我还觉得你很聪明。我真不敢相信，我信任你当我的二把手，可你甚至都不能 —上帝，你被解雇了。”  
  
史波克又眨了眨眼睛，他看上去如此脆弱无依，这让吉姆的双手不由自主地在身侧颤抖起来。他感到自己正赤裸裸的，毫无遮掩地暴露在大庭广众下，而最糟的是他根本不在乎被人看到，因为史波克显然可以被确诊已经发疯，且无可救药地愚蠢，不负责任，所有这一切混合到了一起，每一次他指责或教训吉姆行为太过冲动的时候，他都是该死的伪君子。  
  
“你怎么可以如此愚蠢，史波克？你本该扮演天才的角色。。。难道你说的都是假话？一直以来，你邪恶的高明计划就是为了愚弄我们，让我们相信你拥有一点点好运 —是的，我明白那个词意味着什么，妈的没必要显得这么惊讶 —你拥有智慧，但说到碰触你那些一无所知，但却无法抗拒的植物时，你的智慧上哪去了？” 他怒气冲冲地嘶声说到。“你他妈的被解雇了。”  
  
史波克的床尾有2个护士，以及梅本加医生（一个高挑，暗色皮肤的男人，只比麦考伊年长一点点），正在不停摆弄着存有史波克病历的数据板，但眼下吉姆彻底无视了他们，他们也相当得体地对他视而不见。他清楚激怒病人的做法不对，但目前为止似乎也没谁想要阻止他。  
  
“这话你已经说过了。” 史波克轻声说。显然他努力想听上去冷静沉着，但他的声音不但细微而且虚弱。吉姆绷紧了下巴，攥紧了双拳，似乎他正准备干架。这事不该发生的；史波克挣扎着想要开口，这可不对。史波克曾有一次手腕骨折却没人发现，直到该死的4小时后，乌乎拉注意到他托着自己手腕的不正常角度。  
  
“吉姆。。。”  
  
“我恨你。”他愤怒地住了嘴，嗓音低沉而浑浊。史波克只是望着他，现在他不再眨眼了，他努力想从吉姆的盛怒下保护自己，后者的怒火如此激烈，以致他都能发誓，他的视野里已经染上了一片鲜红色。  
  
我恨你这样对我。  
  
“吉姆—”  
  
“不，别说话，你说话会加剧伤势。”  
  
“吉姆，那个杀害卡罗米的植物标本—”  
  
“闭嘴，” 他呵斥道，声音尖锐带着痛楚。他丝毫不在乎周围的人正偷偷摸摸往他们这边看，丝毫不在乎那场愚蠢的审讯，事实上，他现在所能想到的只有“史波克，我感到害怕，因为此时此刻，我无法关心那个你试图抢救的姑娘，我只关心你，只有你。”  
  
“我不会了，”史波克说到，“吉姆。”  
  
瓦肯人努力想伸出一只手握住他的舰长，但是，在微微颤抖着的尝试后，那只手仍然停留在床上，他太虚弱了，甚至无法抬起手。这个细小的动作，让吉姆刚才满腔的愤怒突然间消失得无影无踪，他所能感受到的唯有让人神经麻木的恐惧，担心他在不到1小时前就可能失去史波克，那是。。。不，那是不可接受的，他甚至无法—  
  
“吉姆。”  
  
史波克的手指再次朝他的方向抽搐着（倔强的笨蛋，努力想害死自己，就是不肯放弃），吉姆几乎就要屈服了，他想要抓住史波克的手，用自己的双手紧紧握住它，很含蓄吗？不，并不怎么含蓄。  
  
见鬼，他差不多就要跳到那家伙身上，抽泣着，乞求史波克再也不要离开他。但是，房间里那么多人（虽然这房间算是比较私密了，而其他病床也都空着，谢天谢地），就在这时，房门正好被推开，麦考伊静静地溜了进来，但吉姆明白，老骨头是绝对不会让他忘记的。是的，他告诫自己。这就是为什么他最终没有握住史波克双手的原因。  
  
“吉姆，原谅我。” 史波克喃喃自语到，语气里的努力之意仍显而易见。“你的愤怒太。。。让人不安了。”  
  
吉姆飞快地眨眨眼，朝后退了一小步。先前那股被误用的怒气消失后，他现在只觉得有点窒息，还有种异常失落的感觉。  
  
“你的头发没有梳好。”他不由自主地说到。  
  
这话完全太过跳跃，还有点不可思议，正在检查史波克生命体征的男护士试图用咳嗽掩盖他的嗤笑，却失败了。吉姆死死瞪住他，直到那位护士货真价实地咳嗽起来。  
  
“你太有洞察力了。” 史波克小心翼翼地眨了眨眼，他的眼里又开始浮现暖意，身体也似乎稍微放松了一点点。“我还没有时间。”  
  
吉姆不假思索地伸手摸上了史波克的脑袋，手指笨拙地梳理着凌乱的刘海，那平时纹丝不乱的齐刘海。这期间，他避开了瓦肯人蕴含着关心，掂量的视线，当他搞定后，他后退了一步，稍微有些尴尬。  
  
“这样更好。”吉姆呢喃着，直盯着地板。“现在好好休息等身体恢复，好吗？而且不许你再做这种事了，伙计。又笨又危险，而且愚蠢。”  
  
“你—”  
  
“强调一下，” 吉姆预计到了史波克的反应，先开口打断了他。“因为你做得太蠢了。‘无脑英雄’的称号是我的专利，不是你的。你应该是搭档关系里负责冷静，理智的人。你才是那个穿着‘我和蠢货在一起’T恤的人。”  
  
“过去11秒里，你说了4次‘愚蠢’。我相信你的观点已得到了充分强调。”  
  
单单说了两个完整的句子就让史波克累地垂下了眼帘。梅本加医生让吉姆保证只待5分钟，接着他让史波克进入了后者需要的，注射镇静剂后绵长的睡眠。但显然瓦肯人在竭力反抗着睡意的入侵。  
  
“你并非如此愚钝，舰长，不管你表现得有多—”  
  
瓦肯人的胳膊颤抖着试图再次抓住吉姆。“嗨，”吉姆小心翼翼地将食指和中指覆盖在史波克的手背上，让它停留在床上。“别想乱动。”  
  
对于这个举动，他的大副发出一声饱含惊讶的急促喘息，吉姆感到似乎有人刺穿了他的肺部，无论他有多使劲吸气，所有的空气都像被抽走了一样。他99%可以肯定，如果屋内其他4个人不在场的话，他会立马亲吻他朦胧渴睡，一脸温顺的大副了，他渴望从史波克的嘴里汲取氧气。  
  
“现在好好睡吧。”  
  
史波克久久地凝视着吉姆，吉姆好不容易做出一丝鼓励的微笑，点了点头。史波克略带狐疑地望了他一眼，轻轻吐出一口气，几乎在可爱地抗议，接着他顺从地阖上了眼睛。  
  
吉姆把视线从他大副的脸上收回，他感到有点惊奇，顺便注意到了女护士的表情，对方显然憋笑憋得好痛苦，似乎她正在努力克制想拥抱他的冲动（吉姆为此心存感激，感谢她抑制着没有过来拥抱）。他感到有些不安，他确信她是企业号上的护士；记得她是保加利亚人，但说的一口流利俄语，她也是切科夫唯一允许像老妈样照顾自己的人。  
  
“呃。。。”  
  
“嗨，吉姆。” 麦考伊挥挥手，示意吉姆跟他走。梅本加医生对他做了个鬼脸，安抚他史波克会没事的（整个期间，那位男护士一直不停地翻白眼），吉姆遵命了。他同样没有回头张望，一次也没有。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
麦考伊领他走出房间，来到医务室大堂。  
  
“好吧，你旋风般地跟着担架一起冲出去，准将要求你参加紧急会议。简报会10分钟前就开始了，安保主管还有其他我不认识的大人物都要参加。”  
  
吉姆眨眨眼，仍然觉得有些站不稳，失去重心的感觉。他的脑海深处，有个角落提醒他，他对史波克的依赖远比通常舰长对大副的依赖要深，他不记得在企业号上会出现如此不妙的形势。这种感觉，离开他的。。。几乎就像是他的思绪和史波克之间有一根细线牵引在一起，这之前从未发生过。  
  
“好的。会议在哪里举行？”  
  
“准将办公室的会议室。”  
  
吉姆点点头。“行。我会通告你事情的进展。”  
  
医生的表情更加阴沉了，他的语调也变得低沉严肃。“吉姆，小心点。”  
  
“。。。差不多就是2分钟的路程，” 吉姆难以置信地说到，他摸着下巴煞有介事地做思考状。“我觉得我可以走路过去。我很确信。虽然我欢迎你牵着我的手同行。如果你想要的话。毕竟，你是那个高大强壮的骑士，而我是那个毫无自卫能力的公主，等待被拯救—”  
  
麦考伊叹息着，回头望望史波克所在病房的紧闭房门。  
  
“你知道我不是那个意思。吉姆，有人想要你们死。我不清楚是要你们俩死，还是只要你俩中的一个死，但如果今天他们计划谋杀史波克，那你不能—”  
  
“我能照顾好自己，老骨头。” 吉姆打断了他。通常他不介意任何对他外在形象的玩笑，但今天他只觉得生气。“谁说史波克的意外是谋杀未遂？”他并不是真心提问，因为他知道答案，但他也不想听到麦考伊声明的后半部分。  
  
医生嗤之以鼻。“史波克也许不像你这么张扬，但这不意味着他和你不同，你们是同个模子里铸就的英雄，这是众所周知的事实。你俩都是星联最著名的人物之一，吉姆，虽然我们在舰上时很容易忘记这点。往瑞吉藤(TOS 204里出现过) 上偷偷滴上一些水没那么困难；史波克就在旁边的工作台工作，实验室人所有人都知道。第一个经过的人会遭到袭击，中毒，在几秒钟内死去，任何试图救人的也必定遭受同样的下场。那种毒素，不是。。。我曾遇到过一次，吉姆，剂量不大就能置人于死地。”  
  
“听上去仍然有点联想过度了。这个凶手要么太没经验，笨手笨脚，要么非常非常担心被抓住。如果史波克今天不上班怎么样？任何人都可能会死。”  
  
他们交换了一个眼神，吉姆明白他的朋友同样在考虑第4种可能性：凶手已经走得太远了，所以他/她根本不在乎是否有人被无辜卷入。  
  
“他们可以找到他的日程表。”麦考伊说到。“实验室里任何人都知道他会一直待在那里的，是吧？”  
  
“是的，我猜也是。” 吉姆抓抓后脖子，把注意力集中到眼下他的处境上来（而不是大踏步重回史波克的房间，再次对他大吼大叫，或也许注视着他的睡颜，就像个跟踪狂）。“史波克和那个叫卡罗米的女孩能活下来的唯一原因，就在于她刚好在口袋里带了注射解药。”  
  
“你不会认为她就是。。。？”  
  
吉姆摇摇头，他还记得那个面红耳赤，结结巴巴的年轻姑娘，对他的大副有种可爱的迷恋。她正躺在几排病床之外，她的朋友和护士正围在她沉睡的病床边，急速地交谈着。  
  
“我会查一下，不过我很确定玛拉说过，舰队的规章给了她研究的权利。”  
  
“那么监控录像怎么说？”  
  
“抹掉了。不是清除了，我是说被毁掉了。暂时没人能从这些线路上找到任何数据。” 吉姆生气地皱起眉。“听着，老骨头，我该走了。等会你出庭时再见，好吗？”  
  
“我猜我总算有机会承认，我一直恨你入骨了。”  
  
吉姆努力做出个半心半意的笑容。“那一定是种解脱。”  
  
“真相总会大白于天下。”  
  
“是的，是的。”  
  
然而，在他离开之前，麦考伊抓住他的胳膊，快速地给了他一个生硬的拥抱。虽然有点尴尬，因为他们并不常做这种事。医生嘀咕着。“你看上去就像你需要这个，可怜虫。” 吉姆翻了个白眼，然后轻快地离开了。

  
  
x  
  
  
  
整个会议可以如此概括：埃弗雷特很聪明但是个混球，无须多久人们就会注意到各种意外像瘟疫如影随形地跟着柯克和史波克，安保主管海斯仍然没有缩小嫌犯范围。大多数红杉员工都已得到目前形势的通知，并被要求额外警惕，眼下不引发大规模恐慌至关重要，公众的安全正受到威胁，很显然并非只有吉姆和史波克的性命受到威胁。  
  
在近80%的时间里，吉姆不得不泄气地咬牙切齿，但他暗自对他们似乎认真对待他感到高兴，并非仅仅因为他是企业号的舰长，而是因为他的观点确实值得重视。就是这样。他怀念和莫斯的会议了，当然了，律师给他的数据板发来一条短信，看上去富有生气，短信是这么写的，“你别想让自己看上去像是患相思病的傻瓜，思念他的男人或别的什么相似感情，那样太悲哀了，对你的案子极其不利。但最重要的还是太悲了。”  
  
他回房间换上正装，以便出席15分钟后的庭审（史波克的意外仅仅延迟了今天的庭审，埃弗雷特争辩说，指挥官按计划要等到明天才作证，而时间才是最重要的）。今天是“看看这些家伙如何看待柯克和史波克有多出色，他们的合作有多优秀，但是，你懂的，并非是那种方向，因为柯克和史波克是纯柏拉图式的朋友，绝对没有其他事发生，你干嘛还要问？”的一日。 同样的，根据吉姆的想法，作为 “感情？我们吗？多半是同性恋，除却男人之间的兄弟之爱外的感情吗？我们？拜—托了！”的一日。  
  
所以，也许今天最终是个‘撒谎之日’。也许吉姆的躲避技巧没有正常发挥。但在史波克发生意外后的某段时间里，吉姆已经得出了结论，他再也不想绝望地挥舞双手，抱怨，担忧，感到困惑，以及害怕他自己的感情，为史波克的性命担忧。他已经过了那个阶段。他受够了不被认真对待，担惊受怕，受够了数次几近死亡的体验。他可是詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克。他受够了。  
  
他们最好他妈的好好看看。  
  
“柯克舰长。”  
  
如果吉姆之前没有听到史波克至少有一次提高嗓门的话（事实上他很肯定，确实只有一次，那次可是让他印象深刻），他愿意相信，瓦肯人不会高声喊叫。  
  
叫他的人不是史波克，虽然那人的语气带着同样自负的冷静。史波克正躺在病床上，虚弱地连抬起胳膊触碰吉姆的胳膊都做不到（他太虚弱了，不明白他无法做诸如碰触吉姆以求安慰的动作），不管如何，他只能说一声‘舰长’，像是吉姆是世界上唯一的舰长，而他的名字无须再次说出来。  
  
“嗨，斯塔沃克。”  
  
瓦肯人走到他身边，配合着吉姆极有效率的步伐，脸上的表情一如既往地难以捉摸。  
  
“听着，过15分钟我就要出庭了，你可以做个简短的说明吗？” 吉姆礼貌地问道。“如果你想的话，我们可以待会再谈。”  
  
斯塔沃克瞥了他一眼。“好的。你是否能定个时间方便我们交流？”  
  
吉姆耸耸肩，暗暗咒骂着，因为他计划一旦庭审结束，他就立马赶回史波克的床边去。不过很显然，把这个想法告诉记者太傻了（尤其是，如果他找其他借口，上述记者不管怎样都能发现）。  
  
“不怎么肯定。你住哪里？ 你有办公室什么的吗？”  
  
他们已经走到了电梯前，吉姆停了下来。他试图不去思考斯塔沃克想要在私下场合对他说什么了，既然他们已经走了超过5分钟时间，这意味着要求采访的可能性也被排除了。  
  
“媒体记者的房间都被安排在10号甲板。今晚你也许可以上那里找我。”  
  
“好吧。我待会过去。”  
  
“非常好。” 斯塔沃克说话的口气似乎就像请他去找他是帮了吉姆一个大忙。吉姆竭力压下翻白眼的冲动，他冲瓦肯人挥挥手，然后步入电梯。

  
  
x

  
  
令人难过的是，史考特最终无法来作证，原因很简单，他太忙了，现在完全抽不出空来，莫斯说就算没他出庭，他们也没有问题，在看了2小时苏鲁和麦考伊在证人席上为他唱赞歌，以及谨慎地措辞描述他和史波克的关系之后，吉姆已准备好嘴对嘴地亲吻他们了，以表达他对他们无法无天脾性的无尽热爱。  
  
自从他被授予舰长一职起，吉姆就对他的船员抱有一种保护欲，哪怕在一开始，他仍感到他需要向所有人证明，需要他们理解他配得上舰长（甚至他自己也花了相当长一段时间说服自己）。然而，在无数的任务和冗长的舰长日志之间，他从未意识到他的船员有多爱护他。当爱丽儿威胁着提出任何对他的品行或他的决定有负面影响的问题时，他的朋友们总是全心全意地为他辩护，甚至在她就某些确定的行动中，指出他下达无正当理由的命令时，他的朋友仍然为他辩护。  
  
“你并不在场，女士。” 麦考伊不客气地说，整了整他身上闪闪发光，令人不适的银色衬衣，稍稍挪动了下身子。“你不明白当时的形势。他不惧怕征求我们的建议。查查你的清单上是否有舰桥指挥层的反对意见。一次也没有。”  
  
“正确。” 真相探测仪提示。  
  
听到这些话，吉姆不得不努力抑制大笑的冲动，对于那张清单上过半数的事件，医生可是第一个威胁要提出正式反对意见的人。  
  
“他也曾为我这么做过。” 轮到苏鲁作证时他这么说到，表情庄重而严肃。“史波克先生曾经历更多的险境，所以我想那些空前多的意外次数是符合逻辑的，但事实就是如此。柯克是个优秀的舰长。最好的。如果还有什么需要说清楚，那就是如果他可以的话，你的舰长会拖后出发半小时，以确保你安全登舰。或者突然下降1000英尺，就为了救你的命。”  
  
“正确。”  
  
事情进展得太顺利了。莫斯朝那两位露出的灿烂笑容是之前他从未给予过柯克和史波克的，但吉姆无法真心责怪他，因为他和史波克在庭审中途就倒在对方身上，而且回答有关爱情的问题时含糊其辞，几乎等于没有回答（好吧，必须承认，基本上吉姆一个人就完成了倒在‘对方身上/回答’的所有事）。  
  
“干得出色，先生们。非常感谢。” 莫斯对苏鲁和麦考伊说。法官宣布休庭后，吉姆从椅子上站起来。眼下离整场审讯结束不会太远了。不管以哪种方式，明天将是史波克的出庭作证，之后就是结案陈词了。  
  
“我们该走了。”苏鲁说到。“关于史波克的意外事故，我听说记者们已经得到风声。也许那样最好，你知道的，我们也许还有时间，在他们—”  
  
太晚了。埃弗雷特一离开庭审室，人群和往常一样开始离场时，一群扛着摄像机的记者蜂拥而入。相比尼禄事件后，企业号仓促返回星舰学院那天引发的轰动，今天赶来的记者数量并不惊人，但吉姆仍对记者们一蜂窝地挤向他感到不舒服。  
  
“柯克舰长！”  
  
“有流言说—”  
  
“你是否可以正式阐述一下你和指挥官的关系？”  
  
“柯克舰长，史波克指挥官是否遭到袭击？”  
  
“拜托了，你是否能评价下关于禁止秘密的兄弟之爱的现行规章—”  
  
“听说你和史波克指挥官共享房间，是否属实？”  
  
“对于那些确认你和史波克指挥官之间秘密私通的新闻，你做何评价—”  
  
“史波克指挥官的伤势如何？”  
  
“你是否已经见过他—”  
  
  
“嗨，给这孩子一点空隙呼吸！”麦考伊生气地朝记者们挥舞双手，好像在驱赶苍蝇。外太空里可没有苍蝇。吉姆已有段时间没受到地球苍蝇的骚扰了。他无法说他思念它们。  
  
没错，他正被大约一打携带迷你摄像机和录音设备的记者们团团围住。  
  
“据我所知，史波克会好起来的。” 吉姆微微提高了嗓音。当密集的提问声再次响起时，他歉意地举起双手。“抱歉，我还有事要办。” 他做了个苦相。“我要说也许换个时间，也许不。”  
  
他使劲挤出拥挤的人群，苏鲁和麦考伊紧跟在身后，他们甩开大步迅速把闪烁不停的镭射闪光灯抛在身后。他的照片有必要搞成3D形式的吗？  
  
等到了屋外的楼道处，切科夫和乌乎拉已经在等着他们了。  
  
“舰长！” 切科夫叫到，脸上露出如释重负的表情。“门还没开前，那个奥里安女人就在门前伸长脖子，我太担心你的安全了。”  
  
苏鲁大笑着冲双眼大睁的年轻领航员哼了一下，伸手揉乱了他的头发，后者抓住了他的手腕甩开，一边抱怨着。  
  
“我真没法理解，干嘛你们总想把我当宠物看待，” 他愤愤不平地抱怨。令人悲哀的是，这话的效果只被他用力跺脚的动作稍稍抵消了一些。  
  
麦考伊笑着摇摇头。“史波克怎么样了？” 他问乌乎拉。吉姆明白自己不该嫉妒她，仅仅因为乌乎拉在过去2小时里和史波克待在一起，他抑制下猝然涌上来的红眼病发作。他很冷静。他对此情况完全无动于衷。  
  
“基本上都在镇静剂的作用下沉睡。” 乌乎拉轻轻耸耸肩回答。从她下颚的角度，吉姆可以判定她正承受着巨大的压力，他对似乎是史波克从他身上诱发出来的占有欲而感到内疚。“他半小时前醒了，冷静地提醒我应该去支持舰长，因为他需要支持。很显然，史波克被人投毒，在不到24小时内心跳停止了3次，继续输血，却没有人可以提供血源，但是柯克将坐在庭审室里听别人作证。”  
  
听到乌乎拉愤怒的解释，整个小团体的怒意虽未有人说出口，却是明白可知的。  
  
“他的气色很糟糕，但我认为。。。医生说他康复得非常好，好吧，好极了，我真的很高兴他会没事，但是。。。当我试图和他争辩时，他真地发火了！你知道他怎么回事，居高临下的优越感，无可挑剔的逻辑 —不管怎么说，他就是不理解为什么我不能来法庭，我是说，他当真的吗？” 切科夫在她肩上轻轻捏了一下。“嗯。你们还真是天生一对。” 她的语气有些颤抖，冲她的舰长点了点头。  
  
吉姆的视线倏地回到了她的脸上。“请别这么说。” 他的声音很轻，却带着股连他自己都无法确定的暗流。“尤其是当记者们带着录音设备，近在咫尺的时候。”  
  
乌乎拉的眼睛闪烁着回到了楼道处的人群上。“该死。抱歉。” 她的嘴唇扭曲了一下。“我只是 —你知道的。”  
  
“今天对我们大家来说都太不可思议了，”麦考伊打破了僵局。“我们能去吃晚饭吗？”  
  
“事实上，你们先走吧，我，呃，要去见一个人。”  
  
随着他的声明，油然而生的是一股满是好奇的沉默，吉姆无法理解。  
  
“怎么了？” 他问到，眼神在众人身上逡巡。  
  
“你要去见某个人？” 苏鲁问到，脸上小心翼翼地维持了空白的表情。  
  
“。。。是的。我刚说过—”  
  
“不是史波克。” 乌乎拉打断了他。她的眼神突然变得冷峻而疏远。“你不打算去医务室。”  
  
“是的。如果我打算去的话，我会说我将去探望史波克，我说了吗？” 吉姆挣扎着吞下往后退的冲动，或者举起胳膊保护性地挡在身前，因为他的所有船员们看上去要么怒气冲冲，要么非常失望，要么两者兼有。尤其是乌乎拉，正目光炯炯令人畏惧地朝前探着身子。“我是说，我本来打算去的，不过后来，嗯，好吧，如果事情进行得顺利，明天我会解释的，但是，呃—”  
  
“你打算见的那个人是谁，吉姆？” 麦考伊问到。他属于“极度失望”的那群人。  
  
“有个人是 —听着，到底怎么了，伙计们？” 他最后说道。他们仍然挂着先前的表情瞪着他，他感到困惑不解，对于自己居然不知道原因还感到有些害怕。  
  
“没什么。”切科夫说到。“我们明天会和你重新来上一盘模拟战，对吗？”  
  
“是的，一大早，我保证，但是—”  
  
“去吧。”乌乎拉说到。“不管你去见谁，我会去探望史波克。”  
  
哦，见鬼。好吧，他蠢得像头猪。  
  
“嗨，不是那样的！” 他立即反驳，紧接着他意识到自己在说什么。如果真是那样又会如何？比如说他打算去见玛拉，作为一次约会什么的，或者 —事实上，当史波克在医务室时，他从未那样做过，无论是不是那种无法定义（目前为止）的感情，但是，他们干嘛都死盯着他，好像他在搞外遇什么的。。。太扯淡了！“我只是有件事要去做，待会我就去见史波克。”  
  
“待会你就不能去探望他了，他那时在睡觉。” 苏鲁指出。  
  
“好吧，那就明天。听着，这事非常重要，好吗？” 他的语调轻微地带上了点长官的架势，注视着他的3个朋友脸上的表情转为舰桥成员的表情。“你们觉得你们足够了解我，知道我绝对不会在这种时刻做出那种事。”  
  
“抱歉。” 乌乎拉的语气很真诚。“我猜你一定有非常重要的理由去。”  
  
“是的，我有。” 吉姆坚决地说到。他想让意思表达得更为清楚。“但听着，别担心。请转告他，就说我说的，觉得他太蠢了？”  
  
“好的。”  
  
“谢谢。好了，我现在要走了，不过待会见。顺便，谢谢大家过来给予我支持。” 他最后的评语，特有所指地朝切科夫和乌乎拉点点头。“我真心感激。”  
  
“不客气。”  
  
他滑稽地向他们行了个礼，转身寻找最近的电梯。  
  
10分钟后，在询问了定位系统后，吉姆发现代表记者先生的光点微弱地在甲板远端闪烁，他直接来到了斯塔沃克的门前。甚至还没输完拜访代码，门就开了。  
  
“柯克舰长，” 斯塔沃克点头致意。他并没有做出邀请吉姆进门的表示，鉴于门口比较狭窄，吉姆站在门口挑起了眉头。  
  
“什么事，斯塔沃克？”  
  
瓦肯人的眼睛几乎无意识地眯了起来，对吉姆的问题流露出片刻的困惑，不过吉姆很高兴抓住了纯瓦肯人泄露感情的细微信号；那说明斯塔沃克并非机器人。  
  
“我请你来见我，是因为我希望和你讨论一下电脑定位软件的严重问题。” 瓦肯记者说到。  
  
吉姆眨眨眼，“抱歉再说一次？”  
  
“我发现电脑扫描程序里有个漏洞，那将很容易使系统遭到入侵。”  
  
吉姆仍然感到困惑。“你干嘛要告诉我这个？我不在这里工作。”  
  
“这个漏洞会极其危险，柯克舰长。”  
  
“。。。好的，但我仍不明白你希望我做什么呢。我是说，如果你想的话，我可以给安保部门提个醒，不过如果你自己去说，他们也不会不信—”  
  
“我知道。” 斯塔沃克的表情仍然是空白，但也许他的语气里流露出一丝恼怒的暗示。“柯克舰长，这个漏洞会允许任何人黑进系统，改变扫描程序的设定，以便监控特定的DNA模式。如果黑客足够有创意，他甚至可以建立一个替身，或默认模式以说服安保人员及基地其他员工，有一个人类实际上并不处在扫描系统认为他所在的位置。”  
  
一个长长的停顿，吉姆的大脑疯狂地运转起来。斯塔沃克是否真是。。。？不，那不可能。这家伙有什么正面的理由来帮助他们？  
  
“呃，我。。。”  
  
“如果有人乱动DNA归档系统的代码，保护顺序识别的防火墙轻松就能识别出来，并且可以修补更新。”  
  
“好吧。但是。。。” 吉姆思索着想找出合适的回答，斯塔沃克只是盯着他。 “。。。但是为什么？” 他最后问道。“你干嘛要告诉我这个？”  
  
斯塔沃克扬起一条眉毛，但看上去和史波克做同样动作时完全不同。“我只是指出基地安全设施的一个已存在的漏洞。” 他说到，未说出口的“当然如此”潜伏在他的语气里。  
  
曾经有过一句古老的谚语，关于看上去像是唾手可得的木马礼物，但吉姆清楚那结果并不会变成那些人口中的“啊哦，既然它显然是件礼物，那我们把这匹巨马拖回城里，又会有什么问题呢？虽然它太过庞大，所以肚子里可以藏一小支军队？” 但是眼前这事，意味着最终的最终，当他和史波克待在一间房里时，他不用再担忧他们是否站得过于接近，或者他们是否单枪匹马地作战太久了。  
  
“好吧，就这事上，谢谢你。” 吉姆说到。斯塔沃克满意地对他点点头，自听到史波克的意外以来，吉姆露出了第一个真心实意的微笑。“太感谢你了，我真的 —我是说，” 他故作严肃状。“你对我们的安危给予的关心，我们深表谢意。”  
  
“很好。我相信你将采取合适的步骤确保采取相应的行动。”  
  
有那么短暂的瞬间，吉姆有点怀疑他是否成功破译了斯塔沃克的暗示，因为那家伙说话时看上去如此严肃。但接着他捕捉到一丝。。。并非逗乐到的表情，而是近乎心满意足的情绪，吉姆终于抓住了。  
  
“当然了。谢谢你，斯塔沃克。真的。” 他又说了一次，允许自己的眼中露出感激的神色。

  
  
x

  
  
次日清晨，他醒来时门铃正被按得震天响。他不知道有谁会在这个时间迫切地需要见到他，不过他仍然套上了昨晚被扔在地板上的黑色T恤，这样就不会有人见到他仅仅穿着内裤的样子了，以防万一门外来的是记者。  
  
他打开门，惊讶地发现乌乎拉正站在门外，但在他意识到她身边站的人是史波克时，他彻底惊呆了。  
  
“该死的怎么回事？” 吉姆目瞪口呆地注视着他的大副。“你干嘛来这里？干嘛不待在医务室？你怎么会让他这么做？” 最后一句控诉直接抛给了乌乎拉，后者嗤之以鼻。  
  
“我不是你，” 她断然反驳到，吉姆被这简单的3个单词里蕴藏的含义激地打了个寒颤（为什么最沉重的字眼总是3个一组的出现？）。“而且从生理角度来说，我也无法阻止他，不是吗？”  
  
史波克看上去比平日更为瘦削苍白，可他的表情却一如既往的无懈可击。与昨天呼吸急促，毫无防备的眼睛相比，这个令人震惊的变化让吉姆有点愕然了。如果不是痛苦的回忆还栩栩如生地刻在他的脑海里，他会怀疑自己是否在想象瓦肯人皮肤上惨白的死神阴影。  
  
“你应该休息—”  
  
“我请求提早出院，梅本加医生同意了。” 史波克耐心地解释。“我们可以进来吗？”  
  
吉姆退到一旁，乌乎拉大踏步走进房间，看上去非常恼怒。史波克跟在她身后，双手负在背后，这个姿势几乎和过去没什么不同，但出于对他的长期观察（特别是最近巨细无遗地近距离观察），吉姆可以断定史波克比平日更为小心谨慎，动作也稍微缓慢了一些。  
  
“我相信这次意外表明了凶手目标的进一步升级，既然我们的性命岌岌可危，那么我们延长在此逗留时间是不合逻辑的。”史波克说到，他刚好站在吉姆房间的当中。乌乎拉自说自话地坐到了吉姆还没有整理的床铺上，似乎余怒未消，但是，就像吉姆一样，他们都显然留神注意着另一个男人，防止他突然出现虚弱的迹象。  
  
“因此，尽快结束庭审是最理想的方案，我是唯一一个尚未出庭的证人。如果我今天能作证，陪审团明天就能听到结案陈词，并在今后2天内做出决定。”  
  
这话符合逻辑的令人可怕，当然了，所有（好吧，大部分）史波克的理由都有道理。但是1天的时间不会造成太大区别，吉姆有把握确定这点。  
  
“你需要进一步康复，如果你在回答问题当中晕倒，没人会被你的扑克脸打动的。”  
  
“那种假设不会发生。”史波克坚定地回答。  
  
“我很抱歉，但你是训练有素的医学教授吗？” 乌乎拉从坐的位置嚷嚷着。“据我所知，伦纳德∙麦考伊才是首席医官，不是你。而且，是你的舰长告诉你要再休息1天，史波克。是不是，吉姆？”  
  
她目光尖锐地盯着他，吉姆赶紧点头。“没错！我完全同意乌乎拉，史波克，你需要—”  
  
“你也不是能够提供医疗建议的人，舰长。” 史波克冷冰冰地打断了他。“还有你，诺伊塔，诚如我先前就试图解释给你听的。”  
  
乌乎拉翻了个白眼。  
  
“而且，梅本加医生拥有12年的行医经验，包括1年在瓦肯星上的实习经历，因此他才是基地里能对我加以精确诊断治疗的医生，他已经同意我的决定，而且批准我离开。”  
  
“好吧，这么说我们达成共识，这屋子里没有人有行医执照。”乌乎拉恼怒地说到。“而且我确信梅本加医生相当出色，但没什么必要这么早就—”  
  
“这并非无必要，今天下午晚些时候我就要作证。我们延迟离开的每一分钟都会让别人的性命处在危险中。舰长。卡罗米少尉的健康正在恶化，仅仅因为我对她的研究发生了兴趣。”  
  
史波克下巴上有一丝肌肉稍稍抽搐了一下，危险地显示出他的倔劲，吉姆之前也曾注意到。他曾欢喜地称之为‘毁灭的抽搐之肌’，因为这个邪恶的称呼从未让他失望过；换句话说，如果出现这个信号，史波克最后都会自行其是。  
  
“好了，你们都听好。” 他最后说到。“首先，我们应该离开我的房间，因为史波克和我不允许单独待在一起，虽然你也在场非常棒，乌乎拉，但你也不是能让眼下的场面变得更加纯洁无辜的合适人选。”  
  
乌乎拉的眼睛瞪得滚圆，她的视线从史波克身上转到吉姆身上，然后又转回史波克，接着她毫无幽默感地大笑起来。吉姆努力想无视她表情里直白的难以置信的表情，然后朝史波克走近一步。  
  
“其次，我无法驳回梅本加医生的决定，所以如果他说你没问题了，我也不得不信任他。然而，史波克，如果你再这么炸毛，” 他的嗓音变得充满威胁性。“在你能说出‘不合逻辑’之前，我就把你扔回那张床，你听清楚了？”  
  
“是，舰长。”  
  
史波克的眼睛忽闪着，视线从吉姆做控诉状指向他的手指转而内疚地移到吉姆的脸上。吉姆并不完全确定，但他忽然觉得自己比实际上还要赤身裸体（虽然严格来说，他确实有点半裸着）。  
  
“所以我们必须都离开这里。”  
  
乌乎拉别有所指地咳嗽了几声。“你还没穿裤子，舰长。虽然有些人可能会欣赏，但我不认为陪审团会觉得，你招摇屁股的画面会多几分赢面。”  
  
吉姆往下看去。“。。。没错。”  
  
史波克坚定地望向乌乎拉。“我们应该离开，以便舰长可以更衣。”他说到。 乌乎拉挑起一条眉毛，眼中闪着揶揄的光芒，吉姆就知道复仇的机会到了。瓦肯人也许会自行其是，但如果让诺伊塔∙乌乎拉先忧心忡忡，继而无视她的存在，比如史波克之前所做的话，现在报复就来了。  
  
“哦，我还不知道。我不介意看舰长换衣服。”  
  
吉姆笑得灿烂无比。“偷窥你的上司吗，上尉？” 他故作愤怒地问到。  
  
乌乎拉从床上站起身来，微笑着。“也许。”  
  
“好吧，你怎么敢不早点告诉我？”  
  
她正张开嘴打算回答，史波克粗鲁地打断了她。“我们应该走了，上尉。”  
  
对于对方不再称呼她的名字，乌乎拉看上去并不显得十分吃惊。  
  
“但是史波克，舰长想要我留下观赏他—”  
  
“不，他不是。”  
  
突然间，吉姆觉得自己有点像被聚光灯照到的小鹿。他天性喜欢调情，就为了得到对方的同等回应，但就这点来说，史波克看上去每根神经都绷得紧紧的。  
  
“嗯。” 他就是停不下嘴巴。他被他们忽视了。  
  
“舰长需要隐私。别烦他。”  
  
乌乎拉眯起了眼睛，她小心翼翼地露出一种比她之前试图报复史波克忽略她的表情更为吓人的神色。吉姆本能的在史波克身边往后退了一步，刚好在她凑近他的时候。眼睛盯住她的前男友，像是想引出某种反应。。。  
  
很显然，他没有失望。乌乎拉走近吉姆的瞬间，史波克抽搐了一下，这等于通告了他的精神状态，因为通常状况下，在他的冲动暴露之前，他就能很好地控制住，但这个笨蛋显然正处在痛苦中。  
  
吉姆刚打算指出这一点，她又朝前跨了一步，离他更近了。史波克的下颚几乎可以听到吱吱嘎嘎的关合声了，他瞪着乌乎拉的神情，让吉姆忍不住想要站到她面前，以保护她纤细，脆弱的身躯，因为。。。好吧，史波克看上去不再像是昨天快要死了的那个人。他看上去充满力量和威胁，异乎寻常的高挑。  
  
“离开。” 瓦肯人吼到。  
  
乌乎拉停下了脚步，眼睛又睁圆了一点。  
  
“好的。我很抱歉，史波克。”  
  
她坦率的表情似乎打动了他，接下来，史波克似乎恢复了正常状态，虽然他的呼吸仍然有些短促。  
  
吉姆瞠目结舌地观看这一幕，满心不解，还有，他衣领下有点点发热。他对眼前发生的事毫无头绪。  
  
“我—” 他开口说到，不知道他该怎么说。但史波克替他省掉了思索的麻烦，他马上开了口，语气波澜不惊。  
  
“我道歉。我会在庭上见你，舰长。” 他僵硬地点点头。“诺伊塔。”  
  
接着他离开了，乌乎拉长长地吐出了一口气，那听上去很像是如释重负的叹息，吉姆仍然有点性奋，但主要还是感到困惑。  
  
“怎么。该死的。到底怎么回事。” 他抱怨道。  
  
乌乎拉再次一屁股坐到了床上，似乎双腿已支撑不住她的体重了。  
  
“是我太孩子气，不成熟，而且蠢透了。” 她语气坚定地说到。“我真的很抱歉。” 还有，因为她是乌乎拉，所以她补充到，“我厌倦了总是搞砸事情，然后再道歉。我觉得我应该先预见到错误，而不是一再犯错。”  
  
“该死的到底是什么事，乌乎拉？” 吉姆又一次问道。  
  
“不该由我来解释瓦肯的传统和礼节，柯克。要么你自己去查资料，要么你就用你的聪明脑袋自己搞明白。要么你就一直懵然不懂吧。你自己选择。”  
  
“但是你。。。你挑衅了他。我看到了。” 这显然不是他最为自豪的时刻。  
  
“我知道。这太蠢了，但他有时简直让我发疯，我只是。。。上帝，他真是笨得可以了。我可没有把他拖来你的房间，你懂的。我只是想要你和他好好谈谈，但是史波克说你理解他的立场，因为哪怕你是个金发碧眼的超级帅哥，你也比我聪明十倍，好吧，他没这么说出口，甚至也没暗示过，但我知道他在想什么—”  
  
“嗨，不，那不是 —别胡说了，乌乎拉。他知道你聪明过人，在你的专业领域也比我聪明多了。” 吉姆决心无视金发碧眼的那部分评论。“你告诉我你知道到底怎么回事，却不肯解释？”  
  
她叹了口气。  
  
“这就是我想告诉你的。但是听着，柯克，想要听建议吗？他不会，呃，高兴你当着他的面和别人调情。显而易见。我要走了，如果今后几天我躲你远远的，你就别误会了。和聪明正相反，和一个瓦肯人纠缠，他还 —像那样。我真的很抱歉。”  
  
吉姆仍然感到心烦意乱，困惑不已，那个单词“离开”一直在他耳边回旋，好像他的房间就是个岩洞，可以造成回声什么的。乌乎拉离开的时候，史波克意思是要留下，那个意思很明显。如果那样的话，当他们俩单独相处时，他到底计划做什么呢？ 或者说事情不是那样的；他只是在保卫自己的领地，乌乎拉是那个意思吗？ 因为吉姆对瓦肯原则来说是个古怪的例外（史波克无法抑制他被吉姆所吸引的事实，无法选择忽视它，哪怕他对吉姆没有真正的感情，他可以亲吻吉姆却不代表任何意义，因为他缺乏上述感情。）那让他。。。什么？ 史波克想要维持？  
  
一想到这是错误的，带有毁灭性的的，而且蠢不可及的，他就感到一阵颤栗，但那个笨蛋就在这里，吉姆轻轻颤抖了起来。  
  
“柯克？我要走了？”  
  
“是，好的。” 他试图控制自己的表情，做出冷静自信的姿态来，乌乎拉脸上的神色没有告诉他，他到底成功了没有。“待会见。或者，你懂的，暂时不见了。”  
  
她从床上站起来，咬住了嘴唇，大眼睛里满满的都是理解。“也许你该和他谈谈。”  
  
“待会见，乌乎拉。”  
  
“好的，再见。”

  
  
x

 

_四小时之后。。。_  
  
他感觉眼下有点像是慢镜头播放的爆炸场面，而他正是引爆点。  
  
显然，在这之前的所有一切都是为了指引他们迎接此时此刻，对某件事的顿悟就在眼前，自他注意到史波克刚好也合拍地意识到 —意识到他，嗯，想以那种方式得到史波克，接着意识到史波克是他唯一渴望得到的，比他之前想要的任何人都更迫切，如此迫切。事实上，他感到好像自己就是唯一一个吉姆想要的人。  
  
不过。。。爱。  
  
这个单词太沉重了。或者说，虽然只有4个字母，但是听上去就像，你知道的，意义重大。比‘心脏肥大’这个单词还要重要，而后者有13个字母，字面意思就是‘瘀肿的心脏’。吉姆通常嘲笑伟大的爱的宣言。他从来不信它们，甚至当他是目标时也不信。他听到‘我爱你’的标准反应通常是在逃之夭夭，以及用 ‘啥？’ 或‘那太奇怪了’来表达他的惊讶之间，两者择其一。带来的结果通常是尴尬之极的谈话。  
  
但是现在。。。好吧。他可以感受到这个词。  
  
哦，这么说仍然太俗套了，但他可以感受到它正在他的血管里有力地脉动，就像肾上腺素，就是肾上腺素，让他心跳加速，呼吸急促，瞳孔放大，让他的全身为之痛苦，甜蜜的痛苦，背德的美好感觉。  
  
突然间，一阵铃声把他从精神上的晕眩状态里拉回了现实。不是吉姆脑袋里的铃声，他花了1秒钟时间才意识到；这是从史波克腰间挂的通讯器里发出来的。  
  
“指挥官？我是纳撒尼尔∙莫斯！”  
  
俩个人都僵在了原地沉默着，同步地喘息不已。  
  
“记住10分钟后你就要上庭了！”  
  
史波克的手小心地从吉姆的衬衫下抽了出来，他关掉了通讯器，鼻翼下呼出的炽热空气刚好在吉姆的耳朵下方。  
  
吉姆眨眨眼，咬住了嘴唇。他放开了死死抓住史波克头发的手指，下意识地帮对方梳理整齐。  
  
“。。。好吧，” 他颤抖着轻声说到。“好的。现在怎么办？”


	20. 第十九章：笑声中说出真相

**第十九章：笑声中说出真相**  

**(Ridendo Dicere Verum)**

 

 

“也许你该和他谈谈。

是的。没错。

吉姆考虑此事的方式是，他们已努力试过‘不再交谈’了。比如说，1.5天。感觉差透了。在此期间，史波克差点死掉，还几乎害死一个可怜的无辜女孩。

他只是。。。昨天看到史波克奄奄一息的样子几乎撕碎了他。这个感受正是他在史波克病床边义正词严发怒时感觉到的，对此他几乎确认无疑。那之前他本已打算彻底封印这些感情，转而关注其他问题；想一些诸如塞住耳朵叫着‘啦啦啦，我听不见你！’的行动。但史波克被毒素折磨的身体；柔弱无骨，因精疲力竭而温婉顺从的样子，甚至无法举起手来。。。他不认为他可以继续假装下去了，他不再确信那是个好主意。 

尽管有上述种种因素，但如果没有今早发生的事，吉姆宁可继续等待。 

“离开。” 

史波克见鬼的有问题了，居然冲着乌乎拉咆哮，在所有人中，偏偏对着乌乎拉咆哮？他们之间的关系。。。他甚至都不知道该如何定义。吉姆很确信，忽略未知因素比忽略真相更要难上百倍。 

他无法无视事实，把它屏蔽在外，不管那背后代表着什么意义。他从不怀疑自己有能力冲破任何情感铸就的铜墙铁壁；毕竟，他花了一辈子为此受训，无怨无悔。。。不管眼下他要面对的是什么，哪怕是他正勇敢逃避的事？易如反掌。他可以承受任何挫折；从史波克告诉他，他感受到了吉姆感情的深度（顺便，拜托吉姆把自己见不得人的带色的想象限制在自己大脑里吧，非常感谢），到平白直接的拒绝，到远远站在一边以朋友身份提供支持的方式 —如果史波克选择重建因吉姆而被削弱的精神屏障。

但是他们需要把事情讲清楚（可以这么说吧），而且要尽快。像今天的意外绝不能重演，这一点很明确。不只是伤害到他们的朋友，他们身边的人，更重要的是会影响审判。史波克的证词至关重要，而且迫在眉睫，如果他们输了官司，吉姆这辈子就再也无法见到他了。史波克会被调职，吉姆将被迫挑选别人填补他留下的空缺，试图赶上他的简洁高效（还有，让我们面对现实吧；他俯身弯腰查看控制台时，给吉姆带来的观赏性），以及，当然啦，那个接任者肯定会失败，严格来说，他可以坐在他的舰长椅里，想遐想多久就遐想多久，但那样做太不得体了。 

斯塔沃克刚刚提供了一个完美的方案，吉姆是那种善于抓住机会的类型；哪怕目前这次特殊的机会更像是‘抓住机会理智地讨论他们的感情’，而这正是负责任，成熟的成年人该做的事，虽然吉姆依旧感到有点害怕（因为这是负责任及成熟的行为，这也意味着，吉姆是个负责任且成熟的男人）。 

他掏出通讯器输了个号码。 

“舰长。” 史波克几乎立即回答。他微弱的嗓音从不中用的麦克风里传出，在吉姆为谈话挑选的会议室里激起了一小阵涟漪。吉姆坐在占据了超过房间70%面积的会议桌上，双腿搁在面前的椅子里。 

“嗨，史波克。” 

接着是一阵尴尬的沉默。

从这里黑进电脑定位系统很容易，还可以查看这间会议室是否已有预订的会议日程，他刚才就是这么干的。斯塔沃克一点都没说错；吉姆用了大概1小时植入了幽灵模式，误导系统以为他和史波克身在别处（‘别处’还意味着他俩之间相隔甚远）。他只是。。。不知道该如何告诉史波克，如何正确地挑选措辞。因为‘如果你想的话，我们可以单独在一起’的话一点都不合适。而‘没人会知道我们在哪里’也不合适。 

“离开。” 瓦肯人咆哮着，充满占有欲的，怒气冲冲地保护自己的领地。 

吉姆感到少许的战栗，虽然房间内并不冷。温度刚好调节在完美的人体温度，就像星舰基地里的其他房间一样，除了实验室和温室。 

“嗯，我们应该谈谈。” 

一个短暂的停顿后，史波克开口的语调里带着一丝不安。“我相信先前约定的有效期持续到我们在此逗留及审讯的最后一刻，舰长。”

“那是在你今早对乌乎拉大吼大叫之前，”吉姆说到。“该死的到底怎么回事？” 

“我。。。我很抱歉。” 史波克的嗓音低沉而轻柔。吉姆伸手撸了下头发。 

“她当时被你吓到了，你知道不？”

“我已经和她谈过了—” 

“你打算就用这种态度出庭作证？” 

“我犯了个严重的错误。不过不管如何，我绝对有能力—” 

“不，我在这事上不怎么信任你的判断了，除非你能说服我。马上。我们谈谈。” 

又是一个停顿。

“你希望我们在通讯器上进行这场特别的谈话？” 史波克问道。他的语气听上去不带丝毫感情，就事论事，但吉姆很清楚那只是假象。 

“没门。到16号甲板的会议室来见我。” 

在史波克能够争辩，或者指出吉姆计划的明显缺陷之前，吉姆就挂断了电话。

 

 x

 

 “我们不能被人发现在一起。这太莽撞了。” 

史波克的眼睛漆黑幽黯，在明亮的灯光下脸色异常苍白，他正装衬衫的银色领口第一次看上去有点紧，就像他快要被窒息一样。虽然他的话非常坦率，且他也不了解吉姆的计划，他进来后仍然让门在身后自动合上。他太相信他的舰长了。也许这种不理智的新任（这种信仰）来源自友谊，吉姆对此无法确认，但却让他的内心欢欣不已。 

“交给我吧。” 吉姆轻快地从桌上跳了下来。 

史波克扬起一条眉毛，上上下下打量他，似乎正在期待他的舰长背着他（或者在口袋里，天地良心，他出庭时穿的礼服可没有口袋）隐藏什么秘密。“你怎么做？” 

“事实上，是因为斯塔沃克。” 

史波克眯起了眼睛。“抱歉再说一次？” 

“是斯塔沃克的主意。事实上我黑进了系统。不过目前这不重要。” 

对于这整个‘斯塔沃克’的说法，史波克看上去似乎他正考虑是否要炸毛，或至少的至少，表现出生气的样子。但吉姆最后一句话让他的态度软化了下来。 

“非常好，我同意。” 

瓦肯人走进会议室，直到离吉姆所依靠的桌子不远处才停下脚步。凑近了看，吉姆注意到史波克的面颊上有一缕淡淡的绿晕，看着比正常健康状态下的要深一些，他惊讶地发现自己想要在史波克的鼻尖飞快地印上一个吻。 

这种冲动全然无害，就像之前很多时候，他对史波克产生的各种有的没的念头一样。但出于某个理由，这是完全不可思议的；不可预测，他想做这个动作的方式就像一种熟悉亲切，非常普通的事；他想要做的想法，以及他可以被允许这样做的念头，还有他期待— 

就在这一瞬间，他坚定无疑地意识到尽管有种种警告，有足够的时间来解读一次次刺耳尖叫的信号，但他仍然不顾一切地走向毁灭之路，千丝万缕的线索，愚不可及的疯狂，将摧毁他们之间仅存的稳定关系的毁灭之路。。。 

尽管有这一切的存在，他仍然不管不顾地爱上了史波克。 

“嗯。” 

这个柔软的音节无意识地从他的唇边逸出，如同呼气一样不由自主，在他有点窒息的喉道哽住了。 

史波克听到了，当然如此。

“舰长？有什么不对吗？” 

到底从哪里开头说呢。 

哦，上帝，我爱上你了，他这么想着就感到一阵惊恐，还有震惊。 

“我。。。不。我不是。。。呃。。。” 他说不下去了。 

见鬼。他妈的真见鬼，他一定要说出来。他再也不能搞砸了，他爱上了史波克。不是说他有什么先例可做参考，他从未像眼下这样感到如此恐惧，但又如此重要，但是。。。他感到深入骨髓的沉重，有点像突如其来的命定之事。 

“你现在感觉还好吗？” 他开口的目的主要是为了防止他的大脑继续发晕。史波克脸上的绿晕仍未散去。“你看上去有点。。。病了。” 

“我没感觉到疼痛，舰长。” 

俩个人都在小心翼翼地凝视对方，忐忑不安，吉姆难过地注意到对方站姿有些不稳，都是因为最近的意外事故。 

“你确定？” 

史波克在撒谎。吉姆百分百地确定，如果全宇宙的瓦肯人有什么共同点的话（绝对是他们无法成功掩饰的一种感情），那就是骄傲。 

也许开个玩笑有助于调节气氛？轻松的氛围可以压下吉姆皮肤下激烈的心跳声？ 

他狡猾地笑了笑，朝前一步。“一点也不痛吗，哈？如果我是你，你知道。。。” 兴奋感就像电流一样蹿过他的全身，他突然站起来，恐吓似地凑近史波克，这到底怎么发生的？ 所有他们之间的空间距离（安全距离）现在都消失无踪，被吉姆饥渴的脚步所抵消，史波克的呼吸急促起来。 

我觉得我爱你，他想着，自己都感到惊异。 

接着，他意识到了自己正在做什么。 

“算了。抱歉。” 

吉姆飞快地后退了几步，直到他的大腿撞到了桌角。公事公办的态度吧。不开玩笑。坏小子柯克。别调情。 

“听着，史波克，关于今天早上的事。。。你肯定不会再发生吗？” 

史波克眨眨眼。 

在他的大副回答前，吉姆就抢先开口道。“我相信你。” 还有，我觉得我爱你。我是，像是，有点确定这点了。 “但是这很严重。我是说，很危险，尤其是，如果你不告诉我的话，我就没法准确掌握形势。” 

史波克只是长久地注视他，眼神深沉，似乎在掂量，但正处在。。。愤怒的边缘？ 

“不。” 他最后说到。

吉姆吞了口口水。“不？” 

“不，我不完全肯定类似的情况不会再次发生，” 史波克的嗓音低沉含糊。“事实上，很可能会重演。这不是我能完全掌控的事。” 

“噢。” 吉姆手腕处的脉搏激烈地跳动着，双手紧握成拳，他不想自己看上去像个傻瓜，不想凑上前去，以及也许。。。拉住什么东西。“。。。为什么？” 

“我以前就告诉过你，然而也许 一说到这些事上，你就变得又聋又哑。我知道你并非愚钝，但却仍然不明白。” 

吉姆两条眉毛都抬了起来，惊讶于对方语调的突兀变化。“抱歉再说一次？” 

“在你身边总是很难克制愤怒，吉姆。尤其是像今早的情况，当我在—” 

“我就知道！” 吉姆控诉似地打断了他，浑身都在发热。“我知道，你那时正处在病痛中！” 

“病痛？” 如果他可以做到的话，史波克早就嘲笑他了，可他是史波克。“这不是因为病痛的原因。” 

“很好，当然了。那是什么原因？” 

“你真的一无所知吗？” 史波克问到，脑袋微微歪到一旁，露出发自内心的困惑表情。也许还有点点恼怒，至少吉姆从史波克漆黑的眼眸里可以看出这点来。 

“听着，别再玩‘吉姆是傻瓜’的游戏了好吧？” 吉姆咬牙切齿地说，真有点怒了。“是的，我妈的一点都不知道你在说什么，快点告诉我得了。乌乎拉看上去惊吓到了，她还不愿意告诉我原因，我。。。我想知道。告诉我。” 

史波克在他身后的椅子里坐了下来，双手令人费解地放在大腿上，这让吉姆觉得他并非唯一一个努力抑制自己不要伸出手去的人。

“我从未想要让你知道。” 史波克说到，从他嘴里蹦出来的每个音节都经过了小心翼翼的斟酌权衡，似乎那些单词随时可能化为碎片。 

“知道什么？” 吉姆跨前一步，无意识地弯下腰来。史波克的手指死死扣住大腿，指尖都抠进了肌肉里，他移开视线，深深吸了口气，呼吸有点发颤。 

“见鬼，” 吉姆的眼睛瞪得老大。“该死的，史波克，到底哪里不对？” 

这就是了。就是此时此刻，所有一切的终点，一切都清楚了。所有那些细小的信号，睡眠的缺乏，当史波克通常严格的自我约束偶尔脱轨之时，当所有线索拼凑到一起，共同指向一个简单，可以理解的解释。 

最后的最后。 

。。。但是史波克一言未发。 

“史波克。我是你的朋友，对不对？告诉我哪里不对劲。” 

吉姆又向前移动了一点，直到他刚好站在瓦肯人面前，眉头因为同情而皱到了一起，他没有看到史波克泛白的指关节几近抽搐，死死抓紧了黑色的长裤，吉姆正忙于仔细搜索史波克脸上流露内心想法的迹象。 

“先前你打算说什么？” 

史波克仍然没有抬起头。“什么时候？” 他尖锐地问到。

“你说你发现自己很难克制愤怒，尤其像今早的情况，当你处在。。。怎么？如果不是病痛，是什么？” 

史波克绷紧了下巴。吉姆俯视着他，伴随着一种古怪的漠然的恐惧，他伸出食指，轻轻勾住对方的下巴，转过来面对自己。 

“回答我。”  他本意是想做个建议，也许是鼓励，但出口的语调却有些扭曲；混合着舰长的口吻以及粗哑的嗓音，结果这两个单词听上去更像是卑劣的命令。 

他也没有放开手指；俩人之间的这个接触点感觉就像灼烧到了白热化的程度。 

史波克的眼睛猛然转向了他。他的瞳仁放大，掩住了虹膜部分，看上去就像服药过量的瘾君子。只是，当他开口回答时，语气仍然处在控制之下。 

“我受到了挑衅。” 

吉姆等待着，但是史波克只是挑战似地瞪着他，一言不发，无意澄清他的声明。 

“你受到了挑衅。被乌乎拉挑衅了。” 

“这和千余年前残留下来的仪式和传统有关，你无法—” 

“别。” 

“你本不该发现的，”史波克重复到。吉姆蜷起手指，他的指甲都抠进了史波克的脖子，他又一次被激怒了。 

“为什么？” 他低吼到。 

“这个信息将无助于我们的—” 

“为什么？”

史波克绷紧了下巴。“我不希望加重你的负担，为了那些我无法从自己思绪里根除的想法。” 

突然间，一种摧枯拉朽般的，残酷无情的意识，吉姆明白了。 

“是不是因为你想要我，史波克？” 

史波克从紧咬的牙关里憋下一口气，从他身上挪开了视线。 

吉姆依旧沉浸在这个突然揭晓的认知里，就像有人对他的下巴狠狠砸了记上勾拳。 

“是不是因为。。。因为只有你才可以拥有我？” 他说到，几乎神魂颠倒了。 

对于这个事实，他不知道该如何反应；史波克的魅力来自瓦肯基因的副作用，那意味着史波克不想让其他任何人的手碰触吉姆的肌肤，这远比吉姆之前隐隐想到的，可以作为解释理由的‘史波克所有’的念头。。。妈的，这太火辣了，他不确信他该做何反应。。。行了，等等，也许他不知道该对此作何反应，但他知道他过去是如何反应的。 

他喜欢它，热爱它，对自己受到的关注乐开了花，甚至从第一天起，他就急切地渴求史波克的关注。从几时起吉姆学会对史波克说“够了”？ 他总是想要更多；他想要史波克不仅仅视他为朋友，好吧，那个愿望已经实现了，但隐藏在那个愿望背后，偷偷爬上心头的对感情的呼唤如今让吉姆感到晕头转向，满心疑惑，也许还有爱。。。他再也不满足于只是得到史波克对他生理上的欲望，是不是？如今他同样渴求史波克的感情，而那些是他无法拥有的。 

“妈的。” 他呛了一下，头晕目眩。 

吉姆只觉得双膝发软，再也支持不住身体的重量，他摔倒在了史波克的膝盖上。 

“妈的。” 他又一次诅咒着，声音粗哑，站不起来。史波克立马抽走了双手，现在它们正死死抓住了椅子扶手，手指字面意义上地抠进了扶手里，在金属上抓下了一道道抓痕。“我说的对吗？” 

突然之间，所有一切都无足轻重了，唯一重要的就是从史波克的唇里吐出的确认。“我说的对吗，史波克？” 

吉姆调整姿势的时候，椅子不吉利地发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，眼下再动来动去太糟糕了，所以他停下了动作。没有地方可以作为支撑点以保持平衡，吉姆的双手平直地抵到史波克平滑的胸前。 

“如果你告诉我，我不会生气的，好不好？” 他呢喃着。“你早就知道我想要你了，当你碰触到我的时候，你能感觉到的，是不是？你知道我想得快要喘不过气了，但我只是。。。我必须知道你的糟糕状态是否也是因为同样的原因，好吗？我不得不搞清楚。” 

史波克仰起脸望向他，好像他无法正确理解眼下发生的事，这倒很公平，因为吉姆自己也不太明白，但他已经走得太远了，无法回头，对此他也无能为力。 

我会给你任何你想要的。我不知道为什么我没有更早明白这点，但我本愿意给你一切的。我爱你。一切，吉姆想着。这太莽撞了，最细微的移动都可能带来肌肤相触，而且要冒史波克读取他思绪的风险，但是。。。 

“告诉我。” 

“吉姆。” 史波克轻声说到，语调里同时包含着恳求与祈祷。吉姆的屁股因为这个声音而稍稍扭动了一下，哪怕只是稍纵即逝的瞬间，那一点点摩擦，都让他在0.2秒内性奋起来。上帝，这太可怕了，同时发生这么多事，当任何事牵扯到史波克的时候，妈的他总是变得脆弱无比，永远如此。 

“你想要我。” 

吉姆又调整了下姿势，史波克更紧张了，他表情中的恐惧清晰可见，吉姆在脑海里再次诅咒，他停止了动作，因为天杀的，衣料的轻微摩擦甚至比不碰触彼此更糟。 

“史波克，如果我们搞砸了，他们就会把你从我身边夺走，行了吧？我不想要 —超过任何事—我想要你留在我身边，拜托，只要。。。只要请你告诉我—” 

猛然之间，伴随着瞬间的头晕目眩，天地颜色似乎都颠倒了过来，吉姆知道的下件事就是他正四肢朝天背朝下地躺在会议桌上，活像自助餐，史波克压在他身上，握住他的手腕压在桌上，他从喉咙深处发出的低沉声音，听上去可疑地像是低吼。 

“你到底在干什么？” 史波克低低的嗓音充满了嘲讽。吉姆无言以对，至少他找不到合适的回答。 

“请你。” 他呻吟着，挣扎着想解放双手，哪怕他自己也不知道如果获得自由后想做什么。但他确实知道他现在没法掌控自己的双手。 

与此同时，他含含糊糊地明白，他听上去就像正在请求允许下一次呼吸。 

“够了。我没有免疫力，不是无生命的物质，后者是我总结下来，可以拒绝你的必要条件。” 

吉姆暂时停下了挣扎，他被史波克严厉的口吻吸引住了，而那些话从那张引人犯罪的嘴里逸出。妈的。 

“从我们第一次见面起，事情就很清楚，你对自己没有一个正确的概念，你不理解别人怎么看待你。你没有清楚地认识自己。” 

史波克靠得更近了，眼睛稍稍眯了起来，眼神略带控诉之色，但又并非真的在控诉，几乎在生气，但又并非真在生气。 

“因为你显而易见的冷漠傲慢，你无法理解。。。你完全忽视了你有多让人着迷，” 史波克说到，吉姆大口喘着气，静止地躺在原处，只感到全身僵硬，他被困住了。

“我不得不尝试无视你。在我们认识的岁月里，我们认识后的数小时里，事实本身就证明了它的相关性，然而你能见到我的努力有多失败。我确实试过了，可是我没有成功，因为那是不可能完成的任务，吉姆。无视你是无法实现的目标。我常常对你生气，对此我一清二楚，常常让你感到沮丧，多半还让你疑惑不解，但是我无法走开。我当然想要你。每次遇到和你有关的事，我总是变得脆弱。”

“史波克—” 

“不得不每天看到你，不得不看。。。许多人渴求你。你了解吗？当你象战利品似的在一群崇拜偶像的人类面前招摇过市时，你一定得知道你诱发的思绪。他们对你不加掩饰的欲望。。。人类没有能力隐藏任何面部表情，那是如此明显。” 讽刺的是，史波克在隐藏他自己的感情方面显然表现差劲，怒意正浮现在他的脸上；让他的颧骨更显瘦削，眉毛斜挑的角度更高，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。 

对于这样的描述，吉姆太过震惊了，以致没有感觉到一缕扭曲的愤怒正顺着他错综复杂的感情滋长，在他的血液里奔腾。 

“我没有招摇过市，在—” 

“不得不看着别人凝聚在你身上的视线，无法阻止他们想要你的欲望，无法宣称你属于我，而且清楚地了解，你要么对此全然懵懂未知，要么就是你喜欢赢得公众的关注，全然无视了所有类似的得体举止—” 

“他妈的到底说什么？” 吉姆打断了他，大声地踢着桌面。四肢大张地躺在桌上照理不该让他如此性奋，就像这样。。。但事实就是如此。他感到尴尬无比，头晕目眩，还硬得厉害。“我没有。。。妈的你胡说什么，史波克，我不是。。。也从来不想要。。。激怒你或做类似的事，耶稣在上，我只是努力想躲开你！避开所有与你相关的一切，就像我们说过我们能做到的那样，我只是努力—” 

“那么你失败了。” 史波克反唇相讥。他的胳膊正把吉姆的手腕痛苦地按在冰冷的桌面上。“你失败了，因为我想要你的欲望超过了想要任何其他东西，詹姆士。” 

听到这个称呼，吉姆的屁股不由自主地往上耸动了一下。妈的，史波克从未叫过他的全名，听着太不正常了，但同样惊人的煽动欲望。史波克想要他。史波克说了他想要他，字面意义上地说了所有这几个单词。两次。

“史波克，我，我在此恳求你—” 

“恳求什么？” 他的嗓音里隐隐带着陷阱。吉姆可以发誓他打心底肯定，他的呼吸都屏住了。 

“要你放开我，当然了。” 他最后咬紧牙关说到。 

只用一个流畅的动作，史波克就放开了他，吉姆突然间感到了一阵寒意，躺在桌面上，双手摆放在身侧。 

他坐起身来，对上史波克谨慎地注视他的视线，好像对方害怕突然的移动会惊吓到吉姆。 

“每次如果有人觉得他们可以拥有你，我就会生气。”瓦肯人最后说道。他看上去不再显得愤怒，但让人感到他正在努力抑制自己，仅靠薄薄的意志力勉强维持自己不至于崩溃。 

吉姆的腹部被这句话挑逗地隐隐发热，他真想扇自己几个耳光。

“我努力想要控制它，但结果证明这比我预计的还要困难，但我不想让你知道。这是我的问题，我个人的失败，我父亲的种族不想要的遗传因子，连同我更多的。。。人类的缺陷，我对你的唯一请求是，请离我远一点。” 

吉姆几乎大笑出声，几乎脱口而出；“这么说我多半选了个糟糕的时机来告诉你，我很确信我爱上了你。就在此时此刻，我正爱着你。坦白说，这是我的第一次，所以，嗯，一切都是新的，所有这一切都让事情变得扑朔迷离，因为，你看，我感觉我仍然在爱着你，我也不确信应该怎样做才能成功？” 

不过，当然了，他并没有说出口。因为那样做绝对是有史以来最悲壮的失败。 

“这么说，你情绪失控，是因为你被我吸引住了，让你想要揍任何一个靠近我的人，哪怕你仍然没有其他更多的感受？” 

出于某个理由（吉姆马上就会理解的），正是这个问题—这个简单的澄清声明，吉姆努力想确认他理解史波克在说什么—真正让史波克失去了控制。 

他再次以不可思议地飞快动作，抓住了吉姆的脚踝，把他拖到桌子边缘，史波克站在他分开的双腿间，低声嘀咕了一声，抓住吉姆的衬衫领子，狠狠吻住他，一个炙热，绝对会留下瘀痕的吻。

当史波克湿润的嘴唇轻启，瓦肯人的舌头和他的纠缠在一起之时，好像有什么东西在吉姆心里咔哒一声复位，一个前所未有的疯狂时刻。老天，这只是迫不及待的，渴求的，超出预计的，基于某个原因，他仍感到他也许会在这期间的任何一刻死去。。。但是这感觉是如此郑重其事，至关重要，某个呼啸而出，史诗般打开他心田的事件，他贪婪地吞下所有史波克给予的一切，并索求更多。

吉姆的双腿环紧了对方苗条的腰身，呻吟着，他勃起的欲望轻轻擦过史波克的，俩人之间的摩擦比世上任何感觉都要美好。。。只是几秒钟后他清醒了过来。 

“该死，史波克，等等—” 他贴着史波克的嘴含糊地说到，挣脱开来，感到自己就像醉了酒一样。但史波克只是嗯了一声，就再次吻上了他，无论他们的肌肤如何互相碰触，都会导致这些小小的惊讶，每一次轻抚的快感都会呈指数级别的成倍增长，接下去更久的一段时间里，他迷失在史波克的味道里。。。直到他想起他们身在何处，以及，他自己是谁。

“史波克，怎么回事？” 他喘息着，聚集起眼下他能积攒的所有力气（让我们面对现实吧，这力气实在不算多）双手抵在瓦肯人的胸前。他需要思考，该死。 

“你真相信，仅仅是无法解释的生理吸引就足够让我失控至此？我的自控力绝对没有如此薄弱，仅仅因为一次生理反应，甚至所谓的神秘因素就能造成类似你对我造成的影响。” 

史波克停下了他低低的简短演讲，继续吻他，深入而火辣之极，吉姆无法抑制地在喉咙深处发出细微的呻吟，然后他再次推开对方。 

“你到底在干—” 

“如果这段时间你仍然没有看清真相，你就迟钝得太过份了，吉姆。我不介意你是否有同样的感觉。如果你无法正确地评价自己，那你甚至不会考虑一下我感情卷入的可能性，所以我不得不展示给你看。” 

史波克正贴在他唇边诉说的事实，鼻尖碰触着吉姆的，蒸汽般灼热的呼吸混合着吉姆自己的呼吸，让舰长的思维处理器比平时运转的慢了一拍。这也是为何他花了足足10秒钟才理解史波克到底在说什么。 

“。。。等等，你说什么？” 

史波克拉开了身子，吉姆猛然意识到他的腿仍然逾规地缠在对方腰间，他赶紧松开腿坐了回去，努力争取更多能让思绪澄澈的空间距离。他长裤前面引人注目的鼓起眼下更明显了，但他对此无能为力。反正现在不管做什么都不恰当。 

“你在说什么？” 

史波克凝视着他，就在此时此刻，突然间。那种神情，吉姆曾经惊鸿一瞥过，如此细微，他要么错过要么轻易认为是疲惫造成的。 

史波克看上去无比悲哀，以致无法用文字来描述。 

“展示给你看会更容易些。”他说到。 

接着他举起一只手伸向吉姆的脸，一个吉姆以前只见过1次的手势；请允许我事先没有准备的发言，一种吉姆先前无法理解的熟悉感，但那会更容易些，还有，哇哦，你在做什么？因为，嗨，那个山洞里的疯老头声称他就是史波克，在他的宇宙里他喜欢吉姆。接下来；我的思绪就是你的思绪，融为一体。 

“可以吗？” 

修长的手指在吉姆皮肤附近徘徊，小心翼翼，近乎羞怯的，然而那种失落的麻木感弥漫在俩人之间，那种让人反胃的，沉重的凄凉感觉是吉姆想竭尽全力抹除的。

“好的。” 吉姆坚定地点点头，试图发散出自信的感受来，他无法忍受他朋友那边传来的凄凉情绪。“做吧。” 

一切都发展得很快；史波克的另一只手搂住了吉姆的臀部，似乎想稳住俩人，接着努力推进— 

 _吉姆隐约听见自己在喘息，但他的视野消失了，被塞进了另一个地方；浩瀚无垠，似乎永无终止的午夜世界，虽然他双眼什么都看不到，但在这个世界里，他能够感到史波克散发出的暖意，包裹他全身的暖意，在任何地方，他体验到的安全感是先前从未体验过的。_  

史波克。 

嗯。 

 _他在史波克的脑海里，在他的精神世界里，虽然吉姆假定，覆盖这个世界的平静感是史波努力想展现的，但他仍不断地感觉到某些感情的小小波动，就像穿越史波克精神屏障的惊鸿一瞥。_  

我在阅读你的思绪吗？ 

不。你正在获得那些我希望你能感受到的思绪。 

。。。那也包括你对我的嘴唇有种执念，是吗？ 

_那些倏忽闪过的思绪中，展示了那种令人五脏六腑纠结到一处的纯粹渴望，和吉姆的身体联系到一处的渴望，这个感知让他几乎无法呼吸；一个舰长所能想到的蹩脚玩笑。。。因为那也许只与肉体相关，但他想要的欲望如此强烈—_

笨蛋。你真是笨透了，你是如此值得珍视，如此被人渴望，却是个蠢不可及的笨蛋。 

_受伤的感觉。亲眼目睹到史波克会那样想，这让吉姆感到痛苦。_

吉姆。T'hy'la，吉姆，再往深处看。 

但他无需进行搜索，因为史波克立时允许他发现了，亲眼目睹了— 

噢。那是。。。哦。

_起初，那难以理解，因为。。。对他的渴望早已远远超越了肉体，这个感知让他目瞪口呆，摧垮了他，将他撕碎，又将他重新拼凑成完全不同的另一个人，不是更好也不是更差，但绝对不是之前的那个他，因为。。。他从未见到像这般的渴望，如此丰富的感情，却又可怕地被悲伤的阴云所笼罩，这几乎要让他呜咽起来。他感到精神上的融合在慢慢削弱，感觉到了身下坚硬的桌面，史波克身上散发出来的暖意围绕着他，还有痛苦，上帝，强烈的痛苦；绝望的感觉，扎人伤人撕裂人的绝望，全然无助，无休无止，无能为力的感觉。但是为什么，为什么他会感到如此难过，他又一次被拉了过去，现在他明白原因了；因为链接将永远保持在破坏的状态，只因吉姆无法回报以同样的渴望，绝不是像他眼下感受的这种渴望，如此深沉的感受甚至吓倒了史波克自己，迫使他努力想要反抗，日日夜夜不眠不休地试图扼杀某个永远不会消失的思绪，所以很可能他将会学会如何忍受这种痛苦，与之共生共存—_

史波克！你叫我笨蛋？我知道我在你的脑海里，可你不同样也在我的脑海里吗？难道这不是我俩的一次聚会 —我们的思想，融为一体 —史波克，难道你无法体会到我有多爱你吗— 

_怀疑，难以置信，吉姆绝对不会发现，那双湛蓝的眼睛绝不会被这个秘密所困扰，这副重担是史波克毁灭的原因，如此显而易见，他的罪行确定无疑，为了这份本不该有的感情，而被送上军事法庭—_

你。。。你无法感受到同样的感情，吉姆。你是怎么。。。？ 

_他的血液在欢唱，在沸腾，舔舐着动脉血管，以一种史波克绝对无法控制的热度。他喜爱诺伊塔，但他意识到对她来说他还不够好，但他并未全然明白其中的原因，直到最近，当这个认知带来致命的一击，冷酷无情，最终的判决；他为他的舰长燃烧的方式，那种他应该停止却无力做到的方式。。。吉姆毫无知觉地调情，无意识地挑逗，不断地试探，试探，试探史波克的自我克制力，直到频临界限，接着再次执着地逼迫，一切都在他毫无察觉，一无所知下发生。史波克很快意识到吉姆是个美丽的生命体，但他之前从未知晓这种欲望。_

我无法相信你爱我。我妈的就是无法相信。你爱我？所有这些你所感受到的— 

_当他微笑时，当他大笑时，当他认真严肃的时候，当他坐在指挥席上时，他开玩笑，他从不哭泣，他是如此聪颖，当他把这份聪颖隐藏在傲慢和蛮力之下时，当他帮助别人，当他帮助史波克却不知道这种友善同样在伤害他。当他病倒时，史波克因为恐惧而无法正常工作，当他受伤时，史波克会杀死任何威胁到他舰长的人，当他唤起船员的忠诚，当他激发起船员的勇气，当他一次次证明自己值得全体船员的信任时，当他表现得愚蠢而盲目，如此之迟钝，丝毫没有察觉史波克孤独的灵魂，可怜可鄙的呼唤，渴望吉姆明亮，美丽的—_

史波克，我 —我。。。你不知道吗？ 你怎么会不知道？ 

 _在他这辈子里，所有不顾一起的冒险，吉姆从未，从未如此接近过跳下悬崖的感觉。_  

“我也爱你。” 

他大声说了出来。他现在可以再次看到会议室了，这个空旷的房间和其他类似的房间没什么不同，但这房间里的一切已经彻底改变了。 

“史波克，”吉姆抓住了史波克仍停留在他臀部的手，俩人的手指缠绕到一起。他感到突然涌上的巨大感情冲动，就像这个接触引发的肾上腺素，意识到自己呼吸困难。“史波克，我也爱—” 

他无法说完这个句子，因为史波克再一次吻上了他，又一个深沉，狂热的吻，试探着深入的舌头，湿润的嘴唇，让人晕头转向的吮吸，耶稣他妈的基督，史波克爱他。 

吉姆在喉咙深处轻声恸哭，他使劲地将俩人的臀部挤压到一起，史波克的手指不再抚在他的脸上，但那个链接仍然没有断开，每一寸肌肤的接触都会放大他们之间澎湃汹涌的情感巨浪。 

史波克先前做精神融合的那只手滑进了吉姆的衬衫里，指尖摸索着他的后背，在皮肤上留下‘史波克在这里’的痕迹，吉姆因为快感而颤栗着，他的手指埋进了史波克的短发里，用力拉扯着，像是他们之间还可以有别的方式靠得更近些，牙齿和舌头的激情碰撞早已变得急切而绝望，被紧紧围绕，与此同时缠绕住对方，他的双腿再次缠上了史波克的腰。 

他感觉眼下有点像是慢镜头播放的爆炸场面，而他正是爆点中心。 

此时此刻。。。好吧。他可以感觉到它。4个字母的单词，但意义重大的单词；‘爱’ 堵在了他的喉头，却从他的肌肤里渗透出来，它们如此大声地呼喊，史波克一定可以听见的。

突然，一阵铃声传来，打破了他眼下头晕目眩的状态。并不仅仅是吉姆脑子里的铃声，他过了1秒钟才醒悟过来；这是从史波克腰间的通讯器发出来的。 

“指挥官？我是纳撒尼尔∙莫斯！” 

俩个人都僵在了原地沉默着，同时喘息不已。 

“记住10分钟后你就要上庭了！” 

史波克的手小心地从吉姆的衬衫下抽了出来，他关掉了通讯器，鼻翼下呼出的炽热空气刚好在吉姆的耳朵下方。 

吉姆眨眨眼，咬住了嘴唇。他放开了死死抓住史波克头发的手指，下意识地帮对方梳理整齐。 

“。。。好吧，” 他颤抖着轻声说到。“好的。现在怎么办？” 

史波克正用那双被欲望点燃的黑眼睛注视着他，吉姆大口喘息着。不过幸运的是，经过几分钟的调节呼吸，他逐步恢复了通常的冷静外表，抽开了身子。 

“我没法相信。。。该死。” 

他们深深凝视着彼此，让人窒息的幸福感觉围绕着他们，时间似乎突然消失了，而沉浸于其中似乎是最残忍的事了。 

“这么说你百分百地决定‘当我的大副’了？” 吉姆声音颤抖地问到，伸手撸了下头发，又试图把它弄服帖。 

史波克回答的时候，他的眼神同时透露着谨慎和疏远。 

“恐怕是这样。我太喜欢目前的职位了。” 

吉姆嗤之以鼻。“我就当没听到，这种借口太轻巧了。” 

“依照谣传来说，这话太像你的风格了。” 

吉姆张大嘴傻瞪着他。 

“你个杂种，”他难以置信地说到。史波克看上去得意洋洋，满是戏虐的表情，这种结合在他身上尤其显得迷人，当然对吉姆眼下的力比多（性欲）来说可不是什么好事。“最后一次重复，一点点乱交不代表就是荡妇，过去一年里我只是和人调调情，实际上都是用右手解决的！”

他扮了个鬼脸滑下桌子，努力想让血液流回极度缺氧的大脑。“顺便，我一直以为你是直的。”他补充说道。 

史波克扬起一条眉毛，利落地从他的舰长身边移开，虽然没有说出口，但‘逃开诱惑’的意思再明显不过了。 

“直的就像把直尺，”吉姆呢喃着，收拾起自己的衬衫来，他仍能感到史波克抓痕留下的隐隐作痛感。上帝，那感觉太好了。 

瓦肯人被逗乐了，嘴角微微上翘。“你误解太深了。虽然我得承认，我并不完全意识到人类男性的吸引力，直到我被迫接受了你是，实际上。。。很养眼。” 

“好吧，谢谢你，史波克。” 吉姆突然大笑起来，笑得灿烂无比。他无法相信他会如此快乐。简直有种超现实的感觉。他们如此轻易就回复过去的打闹模式，这太令人惊讶了。就像咔哒一声，所有一切都变得完美无缺。 

“不客气。”史波克的回答里带着一丝讽刺。 

“你到底什么时候认识到。。。抱歉，你是什么时候被迫接受我很性感的事实？” 

史波克的眼睛因为愉悦而闪闪发亮，而吉姆的胸中正有什么东西暖暖的，温柔的威胁着要占据那块位置。 

“我相信那不是什么极其特殊的意外。” 

“告诉我，”吉姆说道，突然好奇的要死。 

“我们该走了，庭审马上要开始了。” 

“10分钟也是时间，我们还在同一层甲板。得了，告诉我。” 

“似乎你很享受给我下命令，” 史波克扬起眉毛，没有回答问题。 

“当然是了，而且很明显，你很享受无视它们，按照你自己的意思随心所欲，所以我猜那验证了我们刚好是灵魂伴侣。” 他说出口的时候还是个玩笑，但突然之间，房间里的气氛古怪地变了个味道，吉姆紧张了起来。“何况，眼下这种形势，我们绝对不可能一起走进庭审室。不像某些人，至少我还做不到。我的心跳还没恢复正常。你可以先走5分钟，然后我跟着出来，好吗？所以，你得告诉我，我是什么时候让你变成同性恋的？” 

史波克的眼睛忽闪着飘向天花板。几乎马上就要翻白眼了。 

“当时我们没有轮值，你正在。。。进餐。” 

“我在吃东西。” 

“。。。一个三明治。” 

“你意识到自己没那么直，就因为我在吃三明治。” 

说到这里，史波克看上去脸上在发绿。对吉姆来说，这景象实在太过美妙，以致他有点接受不能了。他可以用余下的半辈子欣赏那朵可爱的绿晕。美味。 

“你。。。喜欢芥末酱。” 

“自从老骨头差点给我脸上来一拳后，我就停止在餐厅里发出类似做爱的嘈音了，那是我们5年计划的第二周。” 

“我。。。是的。好吧。一点没错。” 

绿晕眼下已经爬上了史波克的耳尖。哦上帝，怎么可能有人会如此可爱？吉姆内心洋溢的巨大快乐又怎会没有像手雷一样爆炸？ 

“狗屎。是真的吗？那么久了？” 史波克没有回答，吉姆的笑容更灿烂了。“ 那太浪漫了。”他欢快地说道。“因为我像个色情片明星那样爱芥末酱，所以你意识到自己是同性恋—” 

“是否有一个特定的时刻，让你意识到男性的诱惑？” 史波克撅起了嘴，不过吉姆知道，那只是因为他正努力压下一个微笑的努力而已。 

“好吧，不像你，‘直男直到芥末酱时刻’ 先生，我一直是。。。两边都玩的。” 吉姆示意地抬起眉毛，以防对方对他的双性取向有任何疑问。 

“而且狡猾的不易察觉。” 史波克干巴巴地补充了一句。吉姆放声大笑起来。 

“没错。确实如此，最早那是因为，嗯，我觉得我是个开放的人，既然我都能和外星人上床，那么干嘛只和异性睡觉？”

“你对这个问题的所有理由都出自‘干嘛不？’” 

吉姆耸耸肩。“。。。是的。”

“你明白这点时几岁？” 史波克问道，他语气里的厌恶明显可见。吉姆对他怒目而视。 

“嗨，我可是很早熟的。” 

“希望不是在你生活的所有方面都如此。” 

“恶！” 

可用来开玩笑的素材似乎都用光了，两个人不约而同地安静了下来，只是静静地凝视彼此。 

“这么说。。。我们的时间点真是精准得不能再精准了，哈？”

史波克稍稍有点气恼地回答。“一点不错。” 

“那么。。。？” 吉姆吞咽了一下，突然感到恐惧起来。“我们该怎么办？” 

“我不知道。”  

当吉姆一想到再没有机会亲吻史波克的时候，他突然涌上一种无助的，更确切地说，是茫然无措的感受。 

“过8分钟我就要出庭了，吉姆。” 

“没错，好的。” 他苦苦思索，想要找出一个办法来，或者一个建议，任何念头都可以。“我。。。好的，你应该走了，我们只要。。。保持冷静直到庭审结束？” 

“合理的目标。” 史波克的语气根本无从透露主人的任何想法。

“是啊，合理的。” 吉姆痛苦地重复着。“很好。所以我们双方都同意，你知道的。。。这事不会重演。” 他朝对方比了个含糊的手势。 

“同意。”史波克说到。“再离开基地之前，我们不会就此事进行任何讨论。。。” 

“在我们字面意义上的离开星舰基地后。” 吉姆点点头，露出一丝微笑。当史波克对他抱有同样渴望的时候，不露出笑容是无法完成的任务，有那么一刻，瓦肯人看上去像要回报以同样的微笑；眼里满溢着暖意，令人心动，但接下来，他的身体变得僵硬，然后转过身去。 

“这会很难做到。” 

“当然是了。但是。。。值得的？” 

起初这只是个问句，毫无说服力，且让人悲哀，但这仍然是崭新的一页，所有未知未被探测的处女地，吉姆从来不是那种对任何陌生领域畏手畏脚的类型，然而现在卷入的是感情。私人感情，还有史波克，他最重要的。。。史波克。 

他像个懦夫一样飞快地耷拉下脑袋，所以当两根手指轻轻支起他的下巴，温暖的双唇贴住了他的唇上时，他没有得到任何事先预警。 

史波克尝起来就像是火焰，碰触他的感觉就像火焰在吉姆的指尖上跃动。 

那感觉太过美妙，让人沉醉不已，虽然刚开始只是蜻蜓点水（。。。一样）的甜美，很快吉姆就抓住了史波克的衬衫领子，他无法抑制自己，仍然被欲望所捕获，不在乎这个愚蠢宇宙所在的时空。 

“吉姆。” 吉姆开始再次摩擦着两个人的臀部时，史波克挣脱开了身子，迅疾抓住了他的手腕。 

“你就是喜欢这么做，是不是？” 吉姆仍然有点气喘吁吁，努力想要挣脱手腕。 

“我很抱歉。我只想证实。。。我将会等待，吉姆，是的，你值得那么做。我愿意等上几十年，上百年，直到我生命的尽头，如果可能的话，我愿意在生命消逝后继续等待下去。” 

吉姆大口喘息着，说不出话来。 

“。。。然而，这是不合逻辑的，因为死后大脑的神经元突触是不可能的，而且意识本身也已经停止了—” 

吉姆放声大笑，沿着他的脊髓蜿蜒而下的紧张热度在他所熟知的那个史波克又回来后稍稍减轻了一些，而且。。。没错。 

“你的观点已经表达的相当清楚了。” 

“不过，如果你。。。对我们之间的互动有所节制的话，那将使事情容易许多。作为互利共赢的—” 

“节制我的。。。？你才是那个亲吻我的人。” 

“是的，吻了你。” 史波克特有所指地说到。 

啊哈。 

这么说，也许吉姆和这家伙之间深深的纠葛就像麻花状的椒盐煎饼一样。 

好吧。 

这一次对象是史波克。 

“对此我很抱歉。” 他后退了几步，果断地清了清嗓子。“但你说得对，关于不要碰触对方的问题。也许这是最佳做法。” 

“是的。请尽力记住这点。”

“好的好的。” 

对于史波克异常诚实的语调，他轻轻笑了出来，因为，得了吧。他当然能够控制自己。 

但史波克显然并没有被说服，他也没有离去。难道他真心认为吉姆无法熬过3天的时间，而不会把史波克扑倒在地板上，啃噬他的胯骨？打赌史波克肯定也从未接受过一次口交，他有个主意，可以让史波克呻吟出声，比如 —集中注意力，柯克。 

“嘿！我讨厌你认为我无法抗拒跳到你身上的念头。” 吉姆愤愤不平地说到。 

史波克只是看着他，带着一丝夹杂着恼怒的喜爱之情，表情略有些复杂。

“吉姆，我只是提出一个临时的解决方案，就这个。。。事宜而言—” 

“你刚打算说的是‘问题’，是不是？” 

“—而且将有助于—” 

“好像我就是做不到不和你上床，对吧？” 

“这不是我说的—” 

“好像我就是做不到去描绘你赤身裸体的模样？”

“吉姆，请—” 

“好像我就是个贪得无厌，被冲动的欲望驱使的傻瓜，只要一看到你就无法抗拒？” 

“我—” 

“我受到了冒犯。” 吉姆声明，他在胸前交叉起双臂，摆出不悦的表情来。“我被诽谤了。被冒犯了。被背叛了。我感到—” 

“很可能，你想说的是‘轻视’这个词？” 史波克的眼睛里满是笑意。吉姆哼哼了几声，不过他很快莞尔而笑，因为轻松的气氛正是刚才的花招想达到的目标。 

“绝对是最后一次，我不是个女人。我干嘛要一次次提醒人们这个事实，这超出了我的理解范围。” 

“。。。是的，舰长。” 

“那么，你怎么说？你能应付得来吗？” 

史波克停顿了一下，吉姆立刻狐疑起来。 

“你是否曾想过有另一种方式？” 

史波克吞咽了一下，但没有他感到不舒服的迹象。“ 我考虑过这个可能性，然而，我一直致力于学习感情及精神上的控制。” 

“所以你的意思是，想象我裸体的样子不会对你造成任何困扰？” 

行了行了，眼下他正在和对方胡搅蛮缠。不过作为吉姆的辩解，当史波克很明显正在努力（非常努力，可怜的甜心）不去想吉姆裸体的样子时，那模样迷死人了。 

“我要迟到了。”史波克说到，语气有些紧绷，他的视线四处漂移就是不看吉姆。吉姆的笑容更加灿烂了，对这个进展感到既惊讶又喜悦。 

“好吧。待会见。” 

“好的。”

。。。史波克仍然没有离去。 

“史波克？” 

“待会见，舰长。” 他又站了片刻，显然正在做着自我挣扎，哪怕他没有在外表上表现出来。“我想问。。” 他缓缓地开口道。 

“什么事？” 

“我想问，你。。。” 他停住了。“我会迟到的。我们等庭审结束再谈吧。” 

吉姆明白他可以催他— 也许能让史波克说出他正在思索的问题。但他们确实快要迟到了，那样肯定不好，所以他决定放他一马。 

“好的。”

这话说出来有点十足把握的感觉，就像为了长久的分离而说“再见”，而事实上1分钟后他们就会重逢，字面意义上的。但是仍然。。。在吉姆能改变心意之前，他就吻上了史波克的下巴。 

“想这么做想了几个世纪了。” 他语气颤抖，揉擦着颈后，觉得有些不好意思。 

史波克面无表情地盯着他，然后礼貌地点点头。“我也有很多事想对你做。”他的语气几乎有点公事公办的口吻，，吉姆差点就被自己的口水呛到，他努力克制自己不要笑得歇斯底里。

“好的！那么再见！” 他咳嗽着说到。史波克的嘴角又一次往上翘了翘。

“再见，舰长。”

 

 

 

 


	21. 第二十章： 真相和勇气

**第二十章： 真相和勇气**

**(Veritate et Virtute)**

 

 

刚走到庭审室门口，吉姆的通讯器就叫了起来。一条来自莫斯先生的短讯这么写到：打败他们，他就属于你了。

吉姆嗤之以鼻。当然啦，律师再清楚不过了，到底戳哪个按钮最能激发他的斗志。

一点也不含蓄，杂种。

 

x

 

“史波克先生，我没有请求你的辩解，我想知道的是，对你的行为作出合理的，符合逻辑的解释—”

“辩解和解释是同义词，如果—”

“现在不是讨论语义学的时候。”

史波克抬起一条眉毛，特地瞥了一眼真相探测仪，虽然眼下处在关机状态，但仍然可疑地摆放在那里。截至目前，他做得非常出色，莫斯先生显然感到了莫大的宽慰。这同样让吉姆比平时更想亲吻他了，但那显然对审讯没什么益处。

“语义学非常重要，肖小姐。”

爱丽儿看上去并没有显得惊慌失措，对此吉姆很不情愿地给她加了1分，因为如果有人可以随心所欲地游弋于自恃清高和傲慢无礼之间，同时还不会流露其中任何一种情绪的话，那就是史波克了。

几分钟前，史波克让吉姆进入他的思想，向他展示他如何爱他，但那又如何。你懂的，又不是说人生就此翻天覆地什么的。吉姆没有吓得落荒而逃。吉姆甚至想都没想过。吉姆没有爱上他的大副或其他类似的绝望感情。

“柯克舰长曾被Fereni Moon上的土著居民捕获，你下令企业号上所有武器都进入待命状态，史波克先生。你如何运用语义学为此辩解？”

是的，她丝毫没有恐慌，但是她的语调冰冷，蕴含着怒意。

“我们的传送器当时出了故障，而船上的相位枪是唯一手段—”

“那些相位枪是用于深空格斗的，指挥官，而非用来威胁一个和平星球上的居民—”

“你是否阅读过本案卷宗里的医疗记录？” 史波克礼貌地打断了她。

爱丽儿朝他走近了两步。

“在被俘期间，柯克舰长身上延续的伤势与本案毫无干系—”

“10个趾骨末端骨折，2处三度烧伤，不计其数的撕伤及挫伤—”

“史波克指挥官。” 爱丽儿竭尽全力挺直了身躯，虽然那也没有让她高出几分。“我完全清楚柯克舰长所受的重伤。但我现在问的是，为什么你要求所有武器处在待命出击状态，威胁一个和平的—”

“我采取了经过精心计算后的冒险，威胁要灭除一个严重伤害了柯克舰长的暴力种族。” 史波克镇静地回答。他小心地组织措辞，做到让自己的语调听上去不那么降尊纡贵，但他的语气里仍有一份自信，这让他的回答听上去更像是事实。“我让相位枪装填满能量，是因为那群流氓的技术能力足以封死我们的传送功能，且多半有能力对企业号上的火力分布情况做基本扫描。”

吉姆记得那次行动。是他们最近几次任务之一；在Tersal 星球事件之前几周，简直惨不忍睹。谢天谢地，他在Fereni星球上的大多数时间里都昏迷不醒，但他确实有几小时极度沮丧的时候，考虑过自己可能会死在那群暴徒手下，就像误入猎人圈套的动物一样，瘦得皮包骨头，以致连当食物都不够格，死得毫无尊严。

事实上，在这次任务结束后不久，史波克就和乌乎拉分手了。这两者没什么关系，吉姆对此很肯定。

“精确要求仅仅对暴徒造成损伤，与星舰企业号上相位枪的设计初衷并不相符。”爱丽儿争辩道。

史波克点了下头。“说得很对，然而朝他们开火并非我的意愿。”

“真的？但是代理‘舰长’的日志里记载下你说的话稍微有所不同。” 爱丽儿在数据板上输入数据，然后开始阅读，声音响亮，口齿清晰。“柯克舰长已被救回，我将很快恢复日常工作。。。这里。史考特先生接令启动相位枪，以模拟迎战的形势。由于设计精度不够精确，相位枪并未允许发射，那样可能导致潜在的数个生态系统的毁灭，并威胁到舰长的生命。 Fereni 荒漠上的居民将不复存在。”

听到自己的话被念出来，史波克看上去无动于衷。面无表情，丝毫不为所动。但是，他的表情并非冰冷无情。他身上有些东西让人感觉。。。有点不一样了。自信。这是庭审的最后一天，他们可以赢下官司，噩梦即将结束，那之后。。。

好吧，至少目前来说，来一次危机也许最好。“以后” 会怎样可以过会再说。吉姆愿意等待。 他没有大声说过，不像史波克（他该死的就是说不出诗情画意来），但在这件事上，他愿意等待一生一世，或者二世，三世，无论物转星移，沧海桑田，都无关紧要。

“你甚至都没有提到绑架者，” 爱丽儿尖锐地指出，这让吉姆的思绪又重回到审讯上。目前为止什么都没赢下呢。“一个字也没有。难道他们不同样面对相位枪的威胁吗？一旦他们威胁到舰长的生命时，是否就不被当做有意识的生命体了？”

“如果他们只是唯一面对相位枪威胁的生命体，那么消除威胁是合乎逻辑的。”

“好吧，没错，那是极端形势，但是我们制定法律是有道理的，指挥官，保护生命，以便法律可以得到贯彻—”

“他们的安全并非我的首要考虑目标。舰长正在遭受折磨。很显然，我没有被允许因为他的缘故而感情受挫到严重影响工作，并期待见到那种形势尽快得到改变。”

爱丽儿轻轻哼了哼，然后走回她的坐席，她放下手里拿的数据板，又拿起了另外一块。

吉姆紧盯着她的一举一动，刚好瞥到他的朋友都坐在第五排；麦考伊，乌乎拉，苏鲁，甚至史考特都在那边。还有，切科夫正坐在轮机长旁边！他们一定是偷偷把他带进来了。吉姆不得不努力压下微笑，他为他的船员如此贬损准将的威严而深感自豪。

“非常好。在这个事件里，我假定柯克舰长正处在极端胁迫下，当时的形势要求进行大力干涉。那么，指挥官，请告诉我，你对你在Pirita II星球搜索活动中的行为作何辩解？”

史波克没有马上回答。“。。。怎么，确切地说，你觉得哪部分难以理解？”

“最后一个Hortatium 种族的成员（参见TOS系列第一季第25集 The Devil In The Dark，栖息于地下深处的硅基生物），在你的指示下，被安全官格罗夫所杀死，正确吗？”

“是的。”

“它并没有抓捕折磨柯克舰长，或者说，用类似行为对待其他船员。”

“它谋杀了6个当地村民。”

爱丽儿撅起嘴。“它并没有抓获或折磨柯克舰长，或者，任何其他船员。” 她重复了一遍，就像做出结论。“之前它出于自卫而杀戮，但它没有动过柯克舰长一根头发，哪怕事实上，他很不幸的在山体滑坡时被它的头发缠住了。”

史波克眨眨眼，耐心地等待她结束，他的脸上没有泄露任何情绪。

“根据记录，尽管舰长先前下令，如果安全捕获不可得，则格杀勿论。然而你却下令无论何种形势下，都不得伤害那些生物，可是，当她(Hortatium)和詹姆斯∙柯克身处在同一空间时，你却立即下达了截然相反的命令，即消灭整个种族。”

“这不是我下令处决它的原因。”

“你也没有提供一个有效的理由，指挥官。”

“瓦肯人不说谎。” 史波克冷静地说。

爱丽儿眯起了眼睛。“如果说‘不能说谎’会怎样，史波克先生？我是否可以提醒法庭，史波克先生只有父亲是瓦肯人，他母亲可是人类。”

莫斯死死抓住吉姆的肩膀，这是唯一阻止他跳起来发飙的方法了。她竟敢。。。？那本来只是他们之间私下的玩笑，他们的秘密，史波克当然只有一半瓦肯血统，所以当他说“瓦肯人没有感情”时，并非真的说他不高兴，只是说明他在压抑自己的感情。

提到阿曼达，这一步走得太远了点。

“请原谅我的莽撞，指挥官，但我们没法测试你是否说的是真话。”

“如果你愿意允许我—”

有几秒钟的时间，房间里没有人知道为何史波克突然停下了说话。

所有人都等待着这片寂静的结束。然而它似乎维持了太久了点。爱丽儿傲慢地扬起眉毛，张嘴想说点什么的时候。。。

接着吉姆也听到了；一阵轻柔的，无辜的呼呼声从架上传来，接着真相探测仪的开启灯开始闪亮。

“怎么—”

“启动代码正确。”

众人面面相觑。

没有一个人开口。

“扫描被告的答案是否真实可信。被告是—” 探测仪发出了一阵古怪的声音，吉姆肯定他这辈子都无法重复那种怪声。“ —史波克，星际舰队指挥官，星舰企业号的科学官兼大副。被告位置锁定。”

一个短暂的停顿，呼呼的声音又响了起来，接着是咔哒一声。

“开始。”

一瞬间，全场一片死寂，紧接着埃弗雷特准将先发制人地敲了下金属槌。

“安静！”

每一双眼睛都在瞪着探测仪，包括史波克在内。

“一定有什么技术故障了。有人能传呼维修部门吗？”

没错。当然了。准将的话打破了瞠目结舌的紧张气氛，他的话完全合情合理。史波克是瓦肯人，真相探测仪对他不起作用，哪怕理论上它能独立做一个含糊的扫描，得到一个不确定的结论，这一台机器显然出了故障。

“你以前是否做过测试，史波克先生？” 埃弗雷特镇静地问。

“没有。我是瓦肯人，准将，我的种族被确认为对此免疫的种族之一。”

“正确。”

这个单词在吉姆的耳朵听来简直就是晴天霹雳。那个装置居然起作用了。那是。。。这他妈的怎么可能发生？

莫斯站了起来。“既然这显然是一次机械故障，我建议在维修部门关掉真相探测仪之前先休庭？”

“我可以修理。”吉姆耸耸肩。“这并不难，我可以—”

“谢谢你，柯克舰长，但你缺少必要的工具，而且你也是被告之一，不能允许你插手修理过程。” 埃弗雷特准将没耐心地撇撇嘴。“我们过30分钟后重新开庭，史波克指挥官，柯克舰长，莫斯先生和肖小姐来我的办公室。”

“什么？”吉姆转向律师，压低了嗓门，试图不表现出担忧的心情来。“他干嘛要我们去他的办公室？”

莫斯表情阴冷。和他通常的表情相比，眼下他的表情并不算有太大改变，但他绷紧的下颚让吉姆瞪大了眼睛。

“很糟糕，是吗？”

“这个。。。很不好。”

“妈的。”

 

x

 

他们一行4人默不作声地足足等了5分钟，在此期间，埃弗雷特联系维修部门，还可疑地多打了几通电话。他的办公室就是吉姆之前来过的那个，当时他过来和所有高级军官开会，讨论有人试图谋杀他和史波克的问题。办公室面积很大，但甚少装饰；墙壁光秃秃的，只放着两把椅子，其中之一安放在令人乏味的米色书桌后，好像不管是谁在那里工作，都极少在这办公室里度过，或者说，至少给这里带来了某件个性化的装饰用品。埃弗雷特显然不属于上述任何一种人。

爱丽儿坐在其中一把椅子里，手里拿着数据板，莫斯坐在她身边，拿着笔记本（吉姆怀疑纸张的质地也许让人感到慰藉）。吉姆自己和史波克则分别站在两边面对面的墙边，出于不言而喻的理由，他们都有意不和对方视线接触。

终于，准将阁下走进了房间，肚子稍微有点凸出，吉姆所穿的淡金色制服和他涨红的脸色恰好形成可怕的对比。

“晚上好，” 准将心不在焉地说到，然后迅速走到桌旁，打开电脑的同时还检查了2个数据板。“我已经咨询了数位专家，并在我们等待的时候做点小小的试验。”

爱丽儿点点头，莫斯皱起眉头。他们俩看上去都似乎清楚接下去会发生什么，而吉姆只能靠猜了，但他倾向于希望那只是他悲观主义的再次发作。因为之前已经很多次证明他的那种想法是错的了。

“史波克先生。”

“在，长官。”

“你的母亲是人类。”

这个声明有点唐突，史波克看上去显得很谨慎，他回答到。“是的，长官。”

“你之前从未接受过真相探测仪的测试？”

“是的，长官。我是瓦肯—”

“你只有一半瓦肯血统。”

吉姆微微打了个寒颤。史波克似乎对准将的话无动于衷，但听到这种话总是让人反感，史波克母亲的生命，以及她的死亡被人以这种方式提起。史波克极少谈起将他和吉姆捆绑到一起的那次任务，那段疯狂的时期，各种焦头烂额的倒霉事，但他们仍设法拯救了地球。。。部分原因就是他声称的令人羞愧的，无法抑制的感情爆发，但更主要是因为显而易见的事实。他的母星。他的母亲。

“是的。但是，我的心理测试证明我完全是瓦肯人。”

埃弗雷特叹了口气，在他能开口再次冒犯史波克的母星文化之前，吉姆站了出来。

“听着，我觉得我们都清楚你打算暗示什么，而我很乐意站出来说去他妈的。”

莫斯的下巴都要掉下来了，但吉姆无视了他，顺便无视了埃弗雷特恼怒的视线。此时此刻，他才不在乎某人受伤的自尊呢。

“很明显那台设备被动过手脚了。它被植入了自动启动程序，绕过了安全口令，之前也未经史波克指挥官的允许就自动扫描他，但它的扫描并未成功，因为它无法辨识自身无能力扫描他的答案是否正确的事实，因为史波克是瓦肯人，对测谎仪免疫。”

“注意你的措辞，柯克舰长，” 埃弗雷特提高了嗓音以示警示。

“有人破坏了装置，而你却还想使用它！”吉姆爆发了。“眼下我的措辞是最不需要考虑的！你难道当真考虑—”

“你认为我有多蠢？” 准将愤怒地打断了他。“我说的是，我们来做个试验。我这里有一台运行状态完美无缺的真相探测仪，如果史波克先生真对它免疫，那么它会告诉我们的。但如果他不是，我很抱歉，我会允许使用它。”

“那么我请求一次延期审理，以便我和客户商榷这个新进展。” 莫斯坚定地说到。

埃弗雷特还没回答，爱丽儿就跳了起来。“抱歉？这个‘进展’？” 她的语调里嘲讽的意思明显可见。吉姆冲她直瞪眼。“这没有改变任何东西。难道史波克先生计划在庭审过程中说谎吗？”

“当然不是，但是这对控方有利，我们没有时间来—”

再一次，在埃弗雷特开口之前，爱丽儿抢先说到：“ 我重复一遍，这不改变任何事，或者，至少不会有任何改变。事实上，史波克先生无法再在证人席上，在军法宣誓之后，通过满嘴谎言来逃脱，这个事实无助于审讯过程。”

“这当然会带来改变，既然这机器扫描他的答案并不可靠—”

“他不会接受测试！” 吉姆大声吼到。

埃弗雷特狠狠拍了下桌子。“是的，他必须接受，否则我将判他蔑视法庭罪，柯克舰长，要么注意你的态度要么—”

“够了。”

史波克低沉的嗓音，无须大喊大叫就让在场所有人安静了下来。

“我愿意接受测试，” 他冷冷说到。吉姆的眼睛一下转到了他身上，但史波克只是盯着准将。“然而，我想要提醒法庭，如果有人可以闯入庭审室，对探测仪重新编码，我认为没有理由他们不会对基地其余的探测仪做同样的事。”

“有几个步骤可以确保它的工作条件，指挥官，”埃弗雷特说到。“一个简单的预检就会揭示一切，我可以向你保证，我的办公室都被锁得好好的—”

“请不要提你的保证了。” 史波克的语气几乎可以切开钻石。“我假定庭审室的门也是锁得好好的。但仍然出问题。”

埃弗雷特看上去像是正考虑是否要冲某人大吼大叫，但最后他的态度还是软化了。“很好。”

他坐到了他的椅子里，在桌下摸索了片刻。爱丽儿仍然手持数据板站在原处，虽然她有足够的风度不流露出胜利的喜悦，但她眼中审慎斟酌后流露的光彩足够让吉姆神经紧张了。

“找到了。”

准将取出一个黑色盒子，在众人面前打开，小心翼翼地取出数据板大小的真相探测仪。

“乔治∙约翰∙埃弗雷特，代码73241298。”

呼呼声，然后咔哒一响。接着：“确认。开始。”

“扫描史波克指挥官的答案正确与否。”

“史波克指挥官的位置已锁定。”

起初是一阵嗡嗡声，接着是呼呼声，再是咔哒声。如果它无法可靠地扫描史波克的回答，它就会说“无法确定，目标无法测试—”

“开始。”

活见鬼了。

该死该死。上帝。真该死。

“很好。”

爱丽儿就在面前，吉姆希望她的下一个评论不像是她脸上得意洋洋的笑容，否则他就要失控了。

现在她可以问史波克任何事了。任何事，如果她问对了问题，那形势就会朝极其可怕的方向发展。

但是，她只是转向了莫斯先生。

“莫斯先生，你先前对它的机械装置已经做过深入研究，我读过你的一些文章。你认为史波克指挥官的半人类血统让他无法对这装置免疫？”

史波克的表情并没有改变，仍然没有泄露任何情绪。但他的眼神一片茫然，如此空洞。。。

“你得理解它的工作原理。”

“在场的每一个人都知道它怎么工作的，莫斯先生。” 吉姆痛苦地把视线从他的大副身上移开。

“是的，但是仍然有许多误解。在20世纪和21世纪早期，人类使用为数众多的测谎仪，测量脉搏，瞳孔放大程度，血压，它们都有效果。但作为测谎仪，它们并非十全十美。撒谎并非唯一能导致上述表现的原因，紧张情绪同样可以达到同样的效果，在其他。。。不管怎么说，那并非精确的科学技术。如果你希望的话，唯一可以判断谎言的方式是分解所有上述症状，结合脑部活动，这有点像交叉盘问。然后建立一个模式，以便让机器确认它（该模式）是否会重新出现。”

这段解释里的大部分内容，吉姆早就知道，他相信其他人也是如此。

“瓦肯大脑的化学反应和人类相比有很大差异，所以扫描只能得到不确定的结论。迄今为止，我们仍未发展出一种有能力进行这种扫描的技术。它们甚至没有相同类型的神经元突触，而心灵感应本身就能。。。但如果史波克先生的生理特征能让装置找到一个模式，那么就能进行扫描。是的，它可以可靠地扫描他的答案。”

 

x

 

他们最终说服准将同意延后1天，但明天上午，史波克的答案将接受真相探测仪的扫描。

这一小群人离开准将的办公室后，爱丽儿神经质地瞥了他们一眼后，就迅速离去了，但莫斯示意他们在楼道口放慢脚步。

“我猜猜，接下去几小时就要讨论我们的感情到死了。” 吉姆故作兴奋地说到。他绝对有比这么做更为痛恨的几件事，但眼下，出于某个理由，除了“眼球都要瞪出来了”之外，他实在难以想起其他事了。

“不。”

“。。。不？”

当然了，，莫斯不知道几小时前发生了什么事。没有人知道，吉姆已经2次检查了监控视频及定位程序，确保它们已被蒙骗过去。然而，现在还是太晚了。他们还能做点什么说点什么去改变真相呢？

“明天，当她问你，你是否和柯克舰长相爱时你会告诉她真相，是不是，史波克先生？” 律师问道。

面对这个突兀的问题，史波克看上去并未退缩，但他也没有看向吉姆。“是的。”

“而真相就是，你确实与他相爱，是吗？”

吉姆瞬间的暴怒让他想要给律师来上一拳，他还想冲对方大吼大叫。如果史波克事先没有让吉姆看到真相的话，现在妈的又会是怎样的结果？

“嗨！你有什么权利—”

“听着，我没有时间浪费在—”

“是的。”

史波克仍然面无表情，但吉姆能够感觉到他的怒火。这对他来说是羞辱；这整件事都在侮辱人。

“好吧。我不认为大势已去，” 莫斯叹息着说道。他只短促地瞥了吉姆一眼，把舰长丝毫不惊讶于史波克答案的事实看得清清楚楚，就像他早已预计到的一样（事实上，他很可能早就预计到了）。

“好吧，史波克先生给人的印象是有些过分理智，至少是这样，而你的名声也会有帮助，指挥官—”

“切，谢了。”

“ —我们可以争辩你们很好地把私人感情和职责区分开来，作为大副。。。听着，现在我得自己琢磨个方案。但我不会对你们撒谎；情况很糟。到了一个我从未真的。。。我没指望事情会这么糟。给我点。。。我需要理清很多问题。你们俩待在各自房间里，我去联系几个记者。”

“记者？我以为你说过不接受采访的。” 吉姆指出。这就像有东西在他们耳边咔嚓一声折断，他现在没时间应付记者。他想要单独和史波克谈谈，想要找到一条获胜之路，天无绝人之路。还有，让看不惯他的高层见鬼去，他们现在需要一起商讨一个对策。

“没有采访，我保证。” 莫斯陪着笑脸说。“不过就算庭审时发生的种种，公众舆论也几乎一边倒地偏向你们。我听说甚至有代表你俩递交的正式投诉，同时来自科学站和轮机室，这还只是在小小的基地范围之内。显而易见，联邦领土的其他地方都为你们感到义愤填膺。”

吉姆抬起眉毛；当你不上网或者没有人通知自己时，就会发生这种事。他古怪地被打动了。

“坦白说，我不觉得这最新进展会改变什么；如果一定要说什么改变的话，这让你们的角色变得更具有悲剧意味，媒体就喜欢这个。至少是人类媒体。” 他瞥了一眼史波克补充了最后半句。“你们是英雄，别忘了这点。”

“公众舆论无法改变有罪判决—” 史波克开口道，满眼的怀疑。

“但不会像你也许想的那么一无所用。相信我，我们也可以想出办法来的。就眼下来说，你们按照我说的去做，你们懂的，千万不要做任何蠢事让我的工作难做。今天我有太多活要干了。”

吉姆礼节性地朝他点点头，一言不发转身就走，他仍然无法原谅律师刚才突然揭穿事实的做法。

他没有回头核对史波克是否跟在身后，因为他对此一清二楚。

 

x

 

最后，他们确实分头回了自己的房间，但双方同意过15分钟就打开连接两个房间的房门。

吉姆一边在忙活线路，一边思索着今天发生的事，他无法给自己的生活得出任何满意的结论。那种难以置信的快乐，炽热地燃烧，如此明亮，充满希望，甚至每当他想到史波克的时候，那希望仍能点亮他的内心，那种不可思议的幸福感仍让他感到充实，但是，潜伏在快乐之下的，不被允许却悄悄攀爬而上的恐惧，上帝啊，吉姆。那不可能持久，势必会被从他身边夺走，事实上，它看上去早已像是个绮梦了。

他清楚成为一个舰长是他生而固有的命运。见鬼，他才当了1年多舰长，好不容易才刚刚摸到窍门；他身上还有潜力可挖，对此他自己也清楚，他身上还有许多潜力没有释放，他想要证明更多，他也明白这事会彻底击倒他，迫使他放弃。他明白史波克不会让他那么做的，他同样清楚他不愿让史波克哪怕有一分钟考虑从星际舰队辞职的机会。。。没有了现在的工作，他们将不复原样。

但是，甚至在意识到这一点之前，他，詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，爱上了一个他不被允许拥有的男人，隐隐的担忧早已盘踞在他的内心深处了，他，詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，如果没有史波克，他就不再是詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克了。

所以这是一个三输的结局，无论从哪个角度来说（那个额外的“输”字，只是因为吉姆觉得放在这里很合适）。

关键在于，看到没，他还未曾放弃。他无法放弃（虽然迄今为止，他也没想出什么好办法，除了他钢铁般的决心及鄙视他们的态度外），至少最后一次，让无法获胜的局面见鬼去，他是当真的。他对他们从未有过信心，所以，没错，让他们操蛋的见鬼去。

他游荡的思绪被线路上突然冒出的火花拉回了现实，一阵嗡嗡的响声过后，终于完工了。鉴于他之前对系统进行过的修补工作，这第二次显然容易许多。

他听到房门被打开的动静，他的脉搏迅疾狂跳起来，血管激烈地抽动着，就像是血液粘稠度在过去0.2秒内突然加厚到了胶水的等级。

不会有什么事发生，将来也不会发生，该死的，他清楚这点，他完全清楚，但对于这个结论的原因，才是真正让他无法控制呼吸的根源所在，因为那个理由于此相关，事实上，那就是关键所在，因为史波克想要。史波克同样渴望着，他只是无法放弃。

“嗨，史波克。” 他随意地扭头扬了扬下巴。听上去有点被迫的意思，太过紧绷了，或也许是随意的过份了，不管哪个原因感觉都很假。“想我了吗。。。” 当他转身第一眼看到他的大副时，他就不由自主闭上了嘴。

史波克正坐在桌边，身上套着见吉姆从未见过的衬衫，很可能因为它并非常规制服。看起来像是丝质的材质，比他的科学官制服更浅的蓝色，看着更像件长袍；V型领口一直延伸到史波克的胸部，刚好露出锁骨处的光滑肌肤，以及胸前精细的肌肉。那其实就在乞求吉姆把那件袍子从史波克裸露的肩膀上滑下去，充分露出他的颈部，就像打开一件礼物，就像海妖塞壬的歌声：脱掉我的衣服，求你了，我正邀请你这么做。

耶稣在上，这可不能再糟糕了。他没法思考了，光看到这一幕就让他硬得不行，好吧，也许他有点点在幻想，但这样可不是好事。他需要冷静下来，绝对不能像眼下这个反应。他到底有啥毛病？ 这不正常，从来没有过的现象。

“舰长，” 史波克打了个招呼。同样的，他看上去也显得紧张，全身绷直了。似乎他也感到了空气的突然颤动，就像吉姆那样。好吧，至少吉姆还穿着他的黑色背心以及舒适的深灰色运动裤（谢天谢地裤子足够宽松，足够掩盖他此刻不适当的生理反应），不是什么长久以来折磨他舰长的那种‘快来操我’的湿梦，该死的双关语（come同时有‘到来’和‘高潮’的意思）。

“嗨。”

他走到离门几英尺远处停下，下定决心就待在那里，绝不能像上次那样隔着一扇房门说话。

“你干嘛要穿那件衣服？” 他突然蹦出了一句，努力使语气不那么生气。

斯波克扬起眉毛。“这些是星际舰队的常规睡衣，吉姆。”

“。。。你说真的？”

“是的。你从未。。。” 史波克咽了一下，喉结上下滑动着，接着他继续道，“。。。你从未穿过它们？”

哦，该死。

“嗯。。。没有。”

一阵漫长的，难以忍受的，尴尬的沉默。

“那么你怎么样。。。伙计？” 吉姆讨好地问。不幸的是，眼下他的大脑离聪明机智差了十万八千里，现在他满脑子都是一连串的脏话，时不时地跳转到“他妈的真性感。”

难道上天还没看出来吗？你想要詹姆斯∙T∙柯克不去和他的大副做爱？别把他藏在一块巨大的警告牌后面了，那块牌牌上写着“禁止入内，擅闯者将被击毙（幸存者将再次被击毙）”。这想法逊毙了。

“我们可能会输。” 史波克毫无铺垫地突然冒了一句。

与浇灭沿吉姆的脊椎而下的热量相反，史波克的话就像颠簸的激流，让紧迫感占据了他的全身，提醒他们剩下的时间已经不多了。

“是的，我知道。” 他在胸前交叉起双臂，长长呼出一口气。“我们一定可以做点什么。有什么方法可以。。。我不知道。一定有办法的。”

“肖小姐并不笨。她会问那个问题的。”

“并不是全都围绕着 —莫斯的水平很不错。他可以争辩，你见过他的表现了。还有很多角度我们没有辩论过。还有，公众支持永远是有利的。”

“在这个时候，胜利似乎不太可能，吉姆。”

史波克站起身，绕过桌子，走到他面前，淡蓝色长袍的袖子对于他的胳膊来说有点过长了，纤细苍白的手指从衣袖下露了出来，吉姆努力想把注意力集中到这个惹人喜爱的细节上，这样他就可以停止思考‘最后一晚活着’之类的脑补行为，从那个思绪中挣脱出来。

“我不会放弃，”他坚决地说。“我还可以感觉到你的内疚感，史波克，别这么想。”

史波克抬起头，从长长的黑睫毛下凝视着他。“你无法否认那是我的过错。”

“你有什么过错？那个探测仪起作用了？你无法控制它，行不行？那是。。。这压根不是你的错。我也不清楚，当你不在的时候，如果我少些恐慌，我们也不会来这里了—”

“别把这转为你自己的负担。” 史波克立刻说到。

他们互相凝视了良久。

“这不是场比赛，” 吉姆虚弱地说到。

“是的。”

时间在一分一秒地飞逝，吉姆内心深处仍然有那种神经质的，心痒痒想要做点什么的感觉。

“听着，明天会发生什么事就让它发生，但没有什么。。。你永远都是你，史波克。” 他听到自己这么说到，突然间，在如此短促的时间里，他想要史波克理解更多的事。“你。。。我不想让你看低你自己，因为某些机器恰好 —你仍然是你。你既不是人类，也许你也不是百分百的瓦肯人，但你还是史波克。这让你独一无二，好吗？相信我，我知道‘你是一片特别的雪花’的争论有多蠢，因为没有人比我听到它的次数更多，但有时它就是事实。你是我。。。比。。。更多。你一定要相信我，好不好？无论发生什么，你总是那个我。。。唯一的一个。。。”

他感到时间似乎凝固了，那些异样的，陌生的词语蜂拥而至，一股脑地堵在他的喉头。

“你是那个我视为最重要的人，” 他最后说到，嗓音粗哑，语速快地不可思议。他感觉自己就像个正在告白的高中生，这太不同寻常了，在他的青春期里，他从未经历过那种情景。“如果一整张清单的证据对你来说还不够的话，我会找到更多的方式去证明，不过明天的事就明天去应对，我不想要你带着对自身的内疚感入睡，因为我 —我爱的是你这个人。你的本质。。。让我着迷。”

好吧。事情不可能比现在更伤感甜蜜了，吉姆打算在他软弱黏糊多愁善感的一面彻底占据全身之前就闭上嘴巴。

史波克只是瞪着他，看上去有点目瞪口呆的样子。至少这一次，瓦肯人彻底晕头转向了，而让他如此失态的原因正是自己，这感觉实在太美妙了。

接着，史波克一言不发地走向房门的方向，刚好在门口停下。他举起手做了个奇怪的手势，丝毫不像是表示欢迎的ta'al手势；他伸出中指和食指，其他两根手指盖住拇指。

“过来，” 他说到。

吉姆立刻跟了过去，停在门口不远处。他不假思索地复制了对方的手势。

“这是什么。。。”

“是个秘密。” 史波克说到，声音低沉，沙哑还带着罪恶感。

吉姆颤栗起来。史波克看上去不再像刚才那样对他的告白露出敬畏，甚至惊讶的神情来；他似乎正在分享某件他本不该透露的秘密，放低声音以防被人偷听去，因为他们真的不该这么做。

“这什么意思？” 吉姆轻声问到。

史波克将两人的指尖轻轻碰触到一起，一阵愉悦的战栗瞬间通过他们的全身。

之前当他们手指相触的时侯，吉姆曾有过同样的感受，但他从未好奇过那到底代表什么意思。碰触史波克总让他感到某些他尚未理解的东西。

“这是什么？”

他的指尖爱抚着，往下轻轻拂过史波克的手掌，史波克的呼吸有些不稳定，但是他的嘴唇正向上翘起，那角度几乎，几乎是。。。吉姆见过的最为接近一个微笑了。

“一个吻。”

 

x

 

“嗨，史波克？”

“怎么了，吉姆？”

“你觉得你可以放低一下吗？”

史波克的眉头稍稍皱了起来。“抱歉再说一次？”

“你觉得你是否可以。。。我不知道该怎么说，就是让我感觉好过点，看上去别那么不可思议的性感？让人想上你？拜托了？”

他意图用东拉西扯把瓦肯人从他目前所处的心情下拉出来，但效果没持续多久。史波克传递给他的情绪同时包含了惊讶和难以置信，至少起初是这样的，接着他又退回到之前的面无表情状态下，那毫无疑问表达了他极度的内心焦虑。他看上去仍然比昨天的状况要好上很多，但整体的状态并不稳定。今天所有的一切看上去都脆弱不堪。

抵达庭审室的人群开始有点拥挤，他们早到了半小时，乌乎拉和麦考伊早就赶到了，还有莫斯，坐在被告的桌子后。

“史波克，” 当乌乎拉看到他时，她大口喘着气，撞开其他人走到他们俩面前，然后伸开双臂拥住了吉姆。“你还好吗？”

“不用担心我，诺伊塔。”

吉姆被她的体重压得有些踉跄，他迟疑着拍了拍她的后背。“呃。。。不是我不感激，真的，但这啥意思？”

“我突然有种想拥抱他的冲动，但是我不能。所以。”

“所以你就抱了我作为代理。真是好极了，我感觉太有爱了。”

她贴着他的脖子大笑出声，然后挣开身子，领着他们来到她和麦考伊原本坐的长凳边。这里和前面几排座位比没那么拥堵，陪审团席位和法官坐席仍然空着。

“我很抱歉，” 等4个人站成一个圆圈时，她这么说到。当她道歉时，她的视线带着悔意地注视着史波克。

吉姆注视着她往下的视线，然后移到史波克下巴可疑的紧绷神情，他摇了摇头。“你没必要因为拥抱我而去向史波克道歉。”他逐渐明白了。“没门，乌乎拉！”

“听着，我才是那个对瓦肯文化稍有心得的人，好吗？”她断然打断了他。“这很愚蠢而且像是原始人，但我早告诉过你，碰触你是个坏主意。”

“那就别拥抱我！”

“我不能拥抱史波克，得了！”

“所以你就不得不拥抱—等等，我在说什么。这一切都是史波克的错—”

吉姆转过身望向史波克，但后者只是盯着乌乎拉。

“你告诉舰长了？”

“嗨，别怪她，” 吉姆迅速插了进来。“你才是昨天早上那个野蛮人。我们早已达成共识了，那样并不冷静。” 那样做很辣，但是，你知道的，并不恰当。“顺便说一句，她没有告诉我任何事—”

“不要维护我的荣誉，柯克，我能照顾好自己—”

“我再次道歉。”

“嗯，但我仍想提醒这里每一个人，因为团队里随便谁碰我就生气，这是不行的—”

“总有人碰你，柯克，我认为史波克只是—”

“你们能不能都闭嘴？”

讽刺的是，这次是麦考伊的大嗓门把周围军官们的目光都吸引了过来，而非那3个激烈讨论的人。

“谢谢。现在，有谁可以给我解释下，到底怎么回事吗？”

医生对他们几个怒目而视。

吉姆有意压低了嗓音。“史波克显然不喜欢有人碰触我。”他说到。

麦考伊瞪了他好久。

“。。。就这样？”

吉姆瞪了回去。“怎么了？”

“对我来说，这又不是什么新闻，孩子。”

“别叫我孩子，老妈 —你什么意思，什么叫对你来说这不是新闻？”

“是我负责你的体检，记得吗？最近他总是及时出现把你从体检中拉走，你从没想过这有点古怪吗？”

“是我请求他那么做的。我讨厌体检。”

“哦。好吧，我可以肯定，他还为此得意呢。还有，你什么时候起变得如此富有洞察力，意识到。。。？”

麦考伊的眼睛溜向了史波克，后者变得十分安静。然后又转回了吉姆。

然后又回到了史波克身上。

又转回到吉姆身上。

接着又回到史波克。

最后。。。又转回到了吉姆身上。

“有什么东西变了。” 他说到。“你们做了。。。出了什么事？”

吉姆感到自己脸上有些发烧，以及，他嘴上挂着的那个笨笨的，不恰当的，完全不合理的笑容怎么也无法抹去。

他和史波克都有意不朝对方望去，乌乎拉朝后退了一步。

“噢，我的上帝。。。”

“别说出来—”

“哦，上帝，你们是不是最终—”

“安静，上尉！”

“哦，我的 —见鬼。你们的时间点掐得不能再糟了。”

吉姆揉了揉脖子，对她办了个鬼脸。“你觉得呢？”

乌乎拉回了个微笑，看上去她似乎正在考虑是否再次拥抱他，但飞速瞥了眼史波克后，她又退了回去。吉姆冲他的大副翻了个白眼。

“你绝对有碰触舰长的自由，上尉。” 史波克一本正经地说到。但他说话的语气一点都不像在邀请，乌乎拉几乎对此确信无疑，她哼了一声摇摇头。

“她不需要你的允许，史波克，你们都漏过了重点—”

“吉姆。。。？”

说话的是麦考伊。吉姆看向他最好的朋友，他不确定他朋友脸上会是什么表情。

“嗯。”

“你没事吧？”

吉姆喘了口气。“呃。。。你有点把我放到聚光灯下了，老骨头。”

“你打算怎么做？” 看上去医生有点焦虑，哪怕是以他特有的生硬方式表达出来，让吉姆感到宽慰的是。。他确实只是有点焦虑，没有其他意思，没有失望或怀疑，只是发自内心地关心吉姆。这感觉挺好的。

“我们听说了关于真相探测仪的谣传。。。？” 乌乎拉说到，同样是担忧的目光，但她直接注视着史波克。“说它对你有作用。他们将会用到它。所有人都在谈论，整个基地都在议论这事，好像你们就是唯一的话题 —那是真的吗？”

吉姆无助地深深吸了口气，但回答的人是史波克。

“是的，那是真的。我是可以受到影响的，对—”

“嗨。”

瓦肯人短促地遇上了吉姆严厉的目光，然后补充了一句。“我的扫描结果是可信的。它对我的回答能进行有效扫描。”

当他回头看时，吉姆注意到麦考伊和乌乎拉都古怪地露出了同样的表情。而那个表情令人狐疑地想到了，他们是被逗乐了。

“怎么了?” 他有点抗拒地问。

麦考伊咳嗽了几声。绝对是演技最差的假咳。

“这么说你们俩绝对是，呃—” 吉姆飞快比划的手势显然没什么用，因为这只是让医生脸上的笑容更深了。“抱歉，没错。你们只要表现地和以前一模一样就行了。。。我等着以后再开玩笑？”

“是的，你暂时不可以开玩笑。” 麦考伊的表情正要转为严肃，吉姆立刻抬手阻止了他。“你得推迟所有类似的反应，直到我们解决这个麻烦，行不？还有，有人正想谋杀我们。我们都很忙。”

“嗯，显而易见没那么忙，以致你无法—”

“柯克舰长！史波克指挥官！”

吉姆呼地转过身去，刚好对上莫斯的眼睛。律师正踮起脚尖招呼他们。

“没错。我们应该。。。”

“是的。”

在吉姆抬腿走之前，乌乎拉抓住了他的胳膊，并不屑地冲史波克挥挥手。“他跟在你身后，让我们单独谈几分钟。”

史波克点点头离开了，乌乎拉拖着吉姆打了个转，力道之凶猛，看得麦考伊赶紧静悄悄溜回了自己的座位上。叛徒。

“怎么了，上—”

“关于不喜欢人们碰触你的问题，他就是无法控制，还有其他事情，我确信只要你能找到时间谈话，他会做出合理的解释。” 她迅速地说到，声音之低，迫使吉姆只有竖起耳朵才能完全听清楚。多半也是为了防止史波克超常的听力捕捉到。“很明显，既然他无法控制他对那种举动的厌恶，所以让他喘口气吧。那是种本能，可以回溯到前苏拉克时期，当时是通过流血和献祭选择链接伴侣的。”

“哇，乌乎拉，见鬼你到底怎么想—”

“别在我面前装傻，” 她轻声说，把他拉向自己。她坦率的大眼睛近在眼前。“别想做出满不在乎的样子。。。我已经观察了你们俩有段日子了，就算没有我聪明的人，也可以看出来你们的关系有多深了。你们俩个都是。”

说道“你们俩个”时，她握紧了手指，几乎让人手指发麻的力道。

“你以为我没来由就对他的事特别当心？我是说，我没感到害怕，但我也不笨，柯克。逻辑只能走到那么远，你理解这什么意思，对不？他和我在一起有几个月，而你从未注意过这类事，因为他从未。。。” 她的表情蒙上了阴云，吉姆感到自己的内脏都在抽痛。虽然很微妙，但那种心痛的感觉就在那里，她感到的同样的痛苦，并未随着时间的流逝而消散，对她训练有素的舰长来说，还没有快到无法看清的地步。“不管怎么说，你知道这意味着什么，别忘了。”

是的，吉姆清楚那意味着什么。把所有的线索联系起来没那么难，具体到这里，只有3条线索而已。

第1条就是史波克的话，见鬼，在精神融合的时候感受到的，他的感觉。第2条是只要与吉姆有关的事，他就异乎寻常地无法像平时那样应付自如。第3条是，好吧。。。

连接伴侣，乌乎拉说过这个词。

吉姆并不像乌乎拉那样钻研过不同种族的文化，但他也听说过不少。瓦肯文化一向神秘，对外封闭，哪怕到了现在（或者说，尤其是现在），瓦肯人对他们的传统习俗闭口不言。但是吉姆听说过连接伴侣这个词，当然如此了。对他来说那是另一个沉甸甸的单词。只有9个字母。

“难以抗拒”还有12个字母呢。

“舰长？”

“嗯。抱歉。只是。。。所有事情都发生得太快了。”他说到。

“嗨。你就别抱怨了，” 乌乎拉反驳到，突然间有点生气了，先前的痛苦似乎消失了，但吉姆清楚那一定还掩藏在她尖锐的语气后面。“柯克，你别想抱怨了，这是好事，令人着迷的好事，你才是走了狗屎运的—”

“我明白！ 我绝不会。。。我明白。”

“很好。”

她从他身边退开几步，四处张望着。人群开始陆续就坐了。

“行了。现在你可以走了。”

吉姆小心翼翼地对她微笑了一下。“我。。。谢谢。我想是这样。”

她也回报以同样的微笑。“如果你伤害了他，你就死定了。”

“如果我伤害他，我就自己了断。不过你可以随时来帮忙。有点创意吧。”

“我会的，相信我。”

“这就是我喜欢你的原因，上尉。”

他挥手作别，然后加入了史波克和莫斯的座位。爱丽儿早已在对面的桌边了，正扔下数据板，和她的两个助手争辩着什么。

“乌乎拉上尉是否。。。？”

“这不要紧。你还好吗？”

史波克看上去和平时没什么两样，这对吉姆了解信息真没什么帮助。

“别在意—”

“嗨，别这样，” 他轻柔地说到。“我们会找到办法的，行吗？我们会没事的。”

“你坚持无视所有可能的后果，舰长。” 史波克喃喃自语着。听上去有种古怪的喜爱之情，就像他叫吉姆的名字是出于讨人喜欢的怪癖一样。

“嗨，我可从未声称自己绝对是理智派的。”

“你俩都闭嘴，” 莫斯咬牙切齿地说。“朝前看。表现得像英雄。”

“我总是看上去—”

“闭嘴。”

漫长，寂静的数分钟过后，埃弗雷特准将带领12位陪审员走进了庭审室，所有人在落座前都瞥了一眼吉姆和史波克。

“晚上好，女士们先生们。我请求所有的通讯器及电子设备都必须关闭，以及众所周知的，不得私下记录任何本次庭审的官方记录。”

每次开场他都会流利地重复这段话，但仍然有几个人匆匆掏出通讯器关上。

“现在开庭。”

他敲了下金属槌，看看爱丽儿。

“肖小姐，你可以继续盘问被告史波克了，我现在传召他作证。”

“谢谢，法官大人。”

吉姆意识到没有人可以说出史波克的全名，因为至少对人类来说，那个名字几乎无法正确的发音，然而真相探测仪却可以做到。

史波克站起身走向证人席。他登上两级台阶后坐到证人椅中。

“鉴于最新的进展，史波克指挥官的回答将被真相探测仪记录及监控。你清楚并认同这个改变吗，指挥官？”

“是的，长官。”

“你可以继续了，肖小姐。”

爱丽儿走到史波克面前，身体明显地侧向陪审席。

“早上好，史波克先生。” 她没等回答就继续了，这样很可能是最佳方式，因为史波克所做的只是眨眨眼。“昨天我们仅仅讨论了证据清单上为数众多的案例中的少数几个，但今天，我愿意帮助陪审团理解，像你这样看似完美无缺的逻辑男是如何落到这个处境的。”

史波克怀疑地扬起一条眉毛，但没有流露出认同的表情。

“请原谅，指挥官，我明白这无论如何都不是让人舒服的问题，尤其对你的文化来说，但是。。。似乎我别无选择。” 她闪亮的眼神里满是遗憾。吉姆咬紧了牙关。“19个月前，在你担当企业号舰长的时候，恐怖分子尼禄摧毁了瓦肯星，你经历了。。。请理解我提出这个观点，是为了证明是否存在一种可能，就是你经历过感情的爆发，说的对吗？”

那次在舰桥上发生的细节，以及史波克放弃指挥权的原因，都从未被公布过。

“我主动放弃了指挥权，” 史波克的表情就像戴了层面具。

“正确。” 真相探测仪回应。

“是的，但出于什么理由？” 爱丽儿追问。

“一个私人原因，肖小姐。”

“正确。”

“抱歉，指挥官，但在影响到你的指挥能力时，情感受挫不再属于私人原因，这在官方的星舰日志里，作为你的—”

“情感受挫并不自动等同于情感爆发，” 史波克打断了她。他听上去有点屈尊俯就的意味。这果然起到了效果。

“正确。”

“我假定确实如此。但这不意味着你可以否认事实，即哪怕你继承了你父亲的文化，但对你来说，仍然有可能经历情感受挫（进而影响工作）。”

“我无法否认这点。”

“正确。”

“然而你否认你因舰长而经历了情感受挫，并无法意识到这点？”

“是的。”

“正确。”

“你相信证据可能是错误的，你作为星际舰队军官的所有潜力在柯克舰长的指挥下才得以体现，而调至其他星舰将不会使你从中受益？”

“是的。”

“正确。”

“为什么你不想要调职，指挥官？”

老天。爱丽儿眼下看起来已下定决心，她正连续得分中。

“我习惯了企业号上的工作环境和团队氛围。”

“正确。”

“这是唯一的理由，是不是？”

史波克几乎不为人察地停顿了一下才回答。“不。”

“正确。”

“是否和柯克舰长有关？”

“柯克舰长当然是一个因素。他是个聪明且有极具天赋的指挥官，同样也是我的朋友。”

“正确。”

“我明白了。所以你愿意把你们的关系定义为纯粹的普拉图式友谊，是这样吗？”

“在过去18个月里，它确实是普拉图式友谊。”

“正确。”

“你只是把你的舰长看成单纯的朋友，而没有任何罗曼蒂克的兴趣？”

史波克开口回答前的一瞬间表情难以辨认。

“。。。不是。”

“正确。”

庭审室里的寂静气氛陡然沉重起来，然而又有些刺耳的声音掩藏其中。吉姆不合理地想到，如果他再听得仔细些，没准他就能听见集体抽气的声音了。

“不是？”

到了眼下这个时候，陪审员们注视史波克的目光已经带上了不加掩饰的好奇神情，吉姆也不能冒险回头，但他清楚旁听的观众们也抱着同样的专注盯着眼前的一切。

他打起精神，准备迎接即将来临的一切。

“史波克指挥官。。。” 爱丽儿故意停顿了一下，接着在身后迭起双手。“你是否和柯克舰长相爱？”

“反对！又来一次？” 莫斯跳了起来。

爱丽儿转身面对律师的时候，埃弗雷特准将敲了下金属槌。

“他刚刚说过他视舰长为—”

“安静！” 埃弗雷特叫到。“反对驳回，莫斯先生，这问题是与本案相关的后续盘问。”

“史波克指挥官的感情问题与本案无关，它们并非包含在指控书里—”

“它们确实包含在指控里。我很抱歉，律师，但我允许提问。”

莫斯不情愿地坐了回去，爱丽儿转头面对史波克。

“你是否和柯克舰长相爱？”

史波克淡然地注视着她。

“这个问题的含义对你我来说是不同的，因为你是人类，而我不是。” 他说到。

“正确。”

“抱歉你说什么？”

“你用来断言我答案的概念，在我的文化里不被认可，因为它并不存在。”

“正确。”

爱丽儿抬起了眉毛。“你是说‘爱’这个概念在你的文化里并不存在，史波克先生？”

“‘相爱’是人类的涵义，肖小姐。”

“正确。”

“我很抱歉，但是—”

“请允许我解释。诚如一个奥利安人对于‘爱’这个词的定义和人类不同，瓦肯人同样如此。具体到‘相爱’，我们没有对等同个含义的说法。”

“正确。”

爱丽儿沉默好长一段时间，吉姆感到胸口涌起一股非同寻常的希望之火，史波克成功了，他设法绕过了问题，因为他太聪明了，令人敬畏。

但是，爱丽儿同样聪明过人。

“非常好。如果我的措辞不够严谨，我表示歉意，尤其是如果我在无意识的情况下冒犯到你，指挥官，我无意表示不尊重。”

史波克对她点点头。

“然而，你说过你并不仅仅视舰长为朋友。你是否否认这种感情的本质是罗曼蒂克的？”

“。。。不。”

“正确。”

人群中再次响起了叽叽喳喳的私语声，埃弗雷特不得不再次要求肃静。

“这么说，你确实对詹姆斯∙柯克有超越友谊的感觉？”

“是的。”

“正确。”

“以及。。。原谅我，可你说过‘相爱’ 在瓦肯文化里并非是一个概念，但是‘爱’的概念确实存在，只是拥有不同含义。是否有其他说法，可以帮助我们理解，你对柯克舰长到底存在怎样的感情？”

“反对！这完全没有必要。” 莫斯高声反对道。

“反对驳回，莫斯先生，” 埃弗雷特说到，眼睛仍然一眨不眨地定焦在史波克身上。“回答问题，指挥官。”

“请澄清你的问题。” 史波克说到。

“好吧，你对罗曼蒂克地喜欢舰长到底怎么个称呼，如果不用‘相爱’的说法？”

“反对！这是—”

“反对驳回，莫斯先生。”

史波克的眼睛忽闪着瞥了眼吉姆，后者完全不知道眼下自己脸上挂着一副怎样的表情。

“不好意思，但我希望能进一步澄清—”

“你爱他吗，指挥官，” 爱丽儿平直地问到，就像一个声明而非问题。“如果你不能回答是否和他相爱，那么回答是否爱他，并非仅仅把他看成朋友或兄弟，而是看成伴侣及情人。”

吉姆感到有只手使劲掐住了他的气管，似乎他的全部感情都已化为真实可感知的实物。史波克看上去仍然是史波克，冷静有礼，一丝不苟，但吉姆知道得更多。

瓦肯人无法说谎。这避无可避的真相。

“是的，” 史波克最后说到。“是的，我爱他。”

“正确。”

整个庭审室就像炸开了锅，人们甚至不再试图压低嗓音，现场乱成一团，喧哗声四起，陪审员们自顾自地喃喃自语，有人大声吸气，埃弗雷特高喊肃静却可悲地毫无效果，爱丽儿看上去胜券在握，在一片混乱的中心，史波克只是安静地坐在那里，仍然冷静有礼，而且一丝不苟。

但就在那一刻，看起来像是他们早已输掉了官司。

 

x

 

“吉姆？”

“等我1秒钟！”

不多不少1秒钟后，吉姆房间的门就旋转着打开了。吉姆呼地转过了身。

“嘿！什么时候你觉得 ‘等1秒钟’ 变成了‘请马上进来’了？”

史波克瞪了他好久。“你说过等1秒钟的。我就等了1秒钟。”

吉姆除了短裤外什么都没穿。

这一次，史波克对眼前的景象熟视无睹。他只是走进来，利落地坐进了吉姆桌边的椅子里。

“我们必须考虑输掉官司的极大可能性，吉姆，” 他的语气波澜不惊。房门在他身后阖上，他们本不该单独待在一间房里，吉姆打了个哆嗦快步绕过史波克，走到他的电脑终端旁边，扔掉刚打算穿上的衣物，想尽快解决眼下的问题。虽然有点复杂，但他需要从这里黑进定位系统。

“嘿，我不会放弃的。还有结案陈词呢，莫斯是个好律师，而我们还是著名的英雄，记得吗？”

“英雄们相信生死就在一线间，” 史波克仍然是先前那个语气。“如果生命岌岌可危，名声就没什么重要。”

他若有所思地停了下来，然后抬头注视着吉姆。

“我们从未讨论过他们的看法是否正确。”

尖锐的措辞就像一击重拳，但吉姆知道得更清楚。眼下史波克正受到伤害，也许他很想吵上一架。也许他确实在考虑失利的概率，但他从未怀疑过他们天生就该在一起工作。

“我们从未讨论过，是因为那是无可置疑的，史波克。你无法相信。你不相信。”

史波克正处在痛苦中，这取决于吉姆来改变它。无论此刻形势看上去有多绝望。无论吉姆自己多想要得到宽慰。

片刻的沉默后，史波克好奇地问到。“你在做什么？”

“你忘了我们不被允许单独待在我房间里。谢天谢地还没有视频监控，否则我们现在就有大麻烦了。”

吉姆朝自己衣冠不整的状态比了个模糊的手势，他感到史波克的视线转移到了他身上，似乎他才刚刚注意到这点。

“。。。哦。”

“嗯。所以我要搞点小小的黑客动作。”

突然间，他感到史波克从他身后凑过身来，对方身体散发出的热度就像火炉一样温暖着他的后背，迫使他清晰地意识到眼下他们的相对位置。

“也许我可以帮忙。”

没有通常等待允许的暂停，史波克的胳膊绕过吉姆的肩膀抚上了触摸屏，这个动作让吉姆惊讶地跳了起来。

“好的，请便。”

他修长的手指似乎以被迫的从容在移动，吉姆古怪地感到，史波克最早该是无意识做出这种手势，中途他又意识到虽然和自己的通常做法相悖，但允许如此频繁的接触实在很迷人，接着他决定他也许该完成任务，因为瓦肯文化的默认惯例不允许迟疑。

输入几个快速的指令，以及2次失败的密码保护破译后，他们就黑进了系统。

“看到没？” 吉姆轻轻说到，抬起脑袋。“我们是了不起的组合。”

史波克立刻退开，他大步走到房间（事实上，这房间很狭窄）的另一头，坐到了吉姆的床角。

“也许是这样。我们仍然会被分开，在我们剩下的—”

“别。那不是。。。我们现在还不能那样想，史波克。”

“明天也许是我们一起工作的最后一天。如果我们被指派去不同的星舰，那么每隔2.5年后重聚的概率是零—”

“我才不关心概率，” 吉姆狂怒了。“我不在乎，史波克。我们会找到办法解决的。现在我们还没输掉任何事。”

“现实点，吉姆。”

“他们不能。” 他叫了出来，语气愤怒而斩钉截铁。“他们不会的。如果必要我会阻止他们。我保证，我不会让他们那么做的。”

可是那种感觉又回来了。从昨晚起那种感觉就存在了，他的神经元在轻弹着‘最后一次机会’，对于史波克正坐在他的床上这个事实，他本能中‘机不可失，失不再来’ 正召唤他做点什么，把事实转为史波克正躺在他的床上—

“你没什么可做的。” 他的大副温柔地说。

吉姆迟钝地意识到，他离跳到史波克身上骚扰他只有一线之隔了，所以他小心翼翼地后退，希望有所帮助。

结果毫无帮助。

“听着，也许你该走了，” 他听到自己这么说到，茫然地去抓之前扔掉的衣服。

史波克坐在吉姆的床上冲他眨眨眼，但他没有离开吉姆的床，这是吉姆睡觉的地方，而眼下史波克正坐在上面，好像已经在吉姆的床上找了一块栖息地。

床。目前还属于吉姆的床。

“你该走了，史波克。” 他重复了一遍，套上裤子。他也不确定他干嘛要穿戴整齐，既然夜已深，史波克很有希望就要离开，而他本来就打算上床（眼下史波克正坐在上面的那张床）睡觉，但他感到那就是他必须做的事。

“这也许是我在你身边的最后一晚。”

吉姆僵住了。

“什么？” 他低语到，好像他听错了一样。

“我不想把时间浪费在睡眠上。”

“那怎么。。。” 他听上去喉咙就像是堵住了。“你想干什。。。？我是说，显然我们可以聊聊，如果你—”

史波克扬起一条眉毛。看上去他被逗乐了。

“当然。” 他站起身来。“我当然愿意花时间和你聊聊，如果这就是你想要的。”

最后一个机会，最后一夜，最后一次，最后一刻，最后一刻，柯克。。。！

“我。。。” 吉姆舔了舔嘴唇。 史波克只是凝视着他，几乎是充满期待的。“这事还没结束。” 他反对道。“我不会让他们赢的。”

这话听上去就像个谎言。

“不过你会让我留下来，和你在一起？就今晚？”

“让你。。。？” 吉姆想要嘲笑几声，或者翻个白眼。“你根本不知道。”

史波克的眼神后面有些阴暗危险的东西在徘徊，他走向前，握住了吉姆的手腕。

“我有个主意，舰长。”

吉姆颤抖着深深吸了口气，炽热的呼吸。“嗨。让我们说清楚，这不代表我承认失败，好吗？我们会赢的。我仍然坚信不疑。”

“我信任你。” 史波克的眼睛在黯淡的灯光下熠熠发亮。“我信任你，每当你宣称某个不可能的胜利，哪怕那个概率似乎微乎其微的时候，我身上不合逻辑的部分就会相信你，因为下令的人是你，而你不止一次取得了成功。但我清楚，也许我会失去你，那是我所能想象到的最残忍的事。失去你。”

他快要濒临失控了。

“这就是你紧抓住我不放的原因？” 吉姆喘息着，虚弱地拉扯着史波克紧握的双手。他听到了衣物的窸窣声，接着意识到他已经把衬衫扔到了地板上。

“是的。”

修长的手指握紧了他的手腕。


	22. 第二十一章：与真相同行

**第二十一章：与真相同行**

**(Concordia Cum Veritate)**

 

 

当你对某件事渴望了许久，对它充满了期望，那件事对你来说异常迷人，你的期待值也越筑越高，可最后你感受到的失落感也是史诗级的？

好吧，现在一点也不像是那种心路历程。

  
  
x

  
  
修长的的手指握紧了他的手腕，吉姆轻轻抽了口气。这声音几乎微不可闻，对人类的听力来说太过细微，很容易就被忽略，就像从未发生过。但是史波克。。。史波克的眼睛锁定在他身上，他的手越握越紧，近乎疼痛，但这却让吉姆的呼吸变得急促而不规律。  
  
本。。。对于‘喜欢粗暴一点的’的说法并没有错。不是说史波克知道这点，但是。。。上帝。感觉上他就像是知道一样。  
  
“什么。。。？史波克。” 他努力想要清清喉咙。“你想要从我这里得到什么？”  
  
史波克略略仰起头，动作敏捷而充满异星风情，近乎猫科动物的古怪姿势。  
  
“你早就知道了。别装天真，你显然并不拥有这种品质。”  
  
又是那种语气。那种史波克从未使用在他人身上，仅仅针对吉姆保留的秘密语气。  
  
吉姆恼怒地吸了口气，无助的同时也感到了性奋，这太难熬了。“史波克，你—”  
  
史波克吻住了他。  
  
这两个动作之间似乎并没有明确的间隔；上一秒吉姆还在唠叨，下一秒史波克的舌头就舔进了他的嘴里，牙齿轻轻啃咬着吉姆的下唇。噢，上帝，吉姆愿意花上一整晚来做这个，他们的最后一夜—  
  
但是。  
  
好吧，问题是。。。吉姆先前琢磨过这事。  
  
好多次了。  
  
实际上，吉姆经常想到这事。  
  
以及，他早就未雨绸缪了，知道不？  
  
那是他精心策划的计划之一。他们会慢慢来。很可能不是什么销魂蚀骨的美妙体验，但仍会完美无缺。他会彬彬有礼。他，詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，将用正确得体的方式对待史波克，就像吉姆确实是来自爱荷华州的甜蜜，正派的农场男孩（虽然事实上，他从来不是）。毕竟，这是史波克的第一次。  
  
然而，史波克似乎并不理解这个计划，就算他知道，显然也不怎么热衷。  
  
同样的，此时此刻，他看上去也不太像个处子。  
  
“史波克，你—” 他不想听上去像是在控诉，但他的语气眼下就是这个调子。“你肯定你之前从未做过，是吗？”  
  
史波克扬起一条眉毛，他灵活，修长（耶稣在上，太长了）的手指拉住吉姆的头发和胳膊，还有手腕，等等，史波克只有两只手对吗？该死，这家伙就像只八爪鱼，或来自朱诺3号，有。。。众多附肢的类人生物。  
  
“我很肯定，吉姆。” 史波克毫无情调地回答，鼻子蹭着吉姆的锁骨一路往下。“相信我早就注意到，先前我就有过让你在我身下挣扎的经历。”  
  
“妈的。”吉姆雄辩地回答。  
  
某个疑是轻笑的声音就在吉姆的耳边响起，但太低声了，吉姆觉得自己一定是在幻听。  
  
接下去他所知道的就是，他被推搡到床角，几秒钟内就被好心地脱去了刚刚穿上的裤子。他屁股朝下倒在床上，吃惊地咕哝着，困惑了好一会，实际上他又一次处于赤身裸体的状态，却不明白这一切是怎么发生的。与此同时，他已经硬了起来，就像过去一年感到的一样，但那持续的悸动不得不再稍微等一会了。  
  
“史波克，哇，史波克等等—”  
  
史波克的手指再次埋入了吉姆的头发，吉姆被吻得透不过气来，史波克怎会如此擅长此道，耶稣基督—  
  
“我，嗨，史—史波克！” 他语无伦次地说到，一只手抵在史波克胸前，用力推开他。史波克不再吻他，开始用嘴唇临摹着他的下颚，轻轻啃啮，然后往下移去。“怎么— 呃，你在干— 嗯。。。等等。”  
  
史波克停下了。正确从命了。吉姆也许哀怨了几声以示抗议，但他马上意识到那正是他自己要求的。  
  
“我。。。”  
  
史波克肌肤传来的热量席卷了他的全身，他还想要更多。  
  
“怎么了，吉姆？”  
  
“我真不敢相信我居然要说这个，但是。。。。这可能是个坏主意。你。。。你知道的对吗？你没有。。。没有因为受到刺激而情绪失控？”  
  
接下去很长一段时间里，俩人谁都没有动，前额抵在一起，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，呼吸急促，是的，哪怕是史波克（也是如此），每一次吉姆想要挪动一下汲取氧气，他的下唇刚好擦过史波克的上唇，这是他所能做到的，不跨越那条小小的鸿沟去追逐更多。  
  
史波克没有回答。  
  
“史波克？”  
  
那就是了。史波克恢复了清醒，他一定会建议他们停止，在一切变得太—  
  
5个轻柔的触点压在了他的脸颊和太阳穴上。  
  
这一次，世界并没有淡出。一切都没有变化，他的感觉仍如片刻之前一样敏锐，也许更强烈，因为眼下他感受到了史波克的感受。  
  
这一次是不同的。  
  
史波克？  
  
他思索着这个单词，并没有移动他的唇。他的唇仍近乎下意识地拂过史波克的肌肤。  
  
上一次你进入我的思维，我让你看到我有多想要你，吉姆。  
  
我。。。记起来了。  
  
吉姆感到有一个像爪子似的东西正在探索着史波克，他感到—  
  
不，吉姆。你看到了。看到，但没有感觉到。你从未感觉过。  
  
吉姆因恐惧坠入爱河而被激发出了情欲。  
  
现在呢？  
  
现在你会明白的。  
  
甚至没有时间来重整自己，没时间建立起自我防御。  
  
情感的巨浪淹没了他。吉姆瞬间感到他被没入其中，他感到窒息，感到被热浪烧成了灰烬，到处是水泡，比一个开放式伤口更痛苦。吉姆清楚什么是大饥荒，就像寥寥无几知晓那种惨状的人一样清楚，但这种感情与对食物的需求有着显著不同，以一种可能更美妙的方式，哪怕在如此强烈的渴求里，仍然有一种受虐般的快乐，但它仍是吞噬全身心的感觉。  
  
随着吉姆在史波克身下每一次愉悦的呻吟，这种感觉就愈发强烈，史波克总是等不及他下一次发出呻吟来。  
  
这是可以控制的，我已学会了如何如何让它变得可以忍受，我不得不忍受它，但是一个不完整的连接—  
  
不完整的，没错，上帝，这就是此刻吉姆真切感受到的，野蛮，残忍，令人痛苦的残缺。  
  
—是导致这种结果的原因，你绝不要怀疑它的存在。今晚不是暂时的软弱，不是短暂的失控。  
  
混杂在这最新的告白之间的，是一连串的恐惧。即使在眼下的状态里，吉姆也没有忽略掉这些，这种可怕，饥渴的状态是史波克惧怕流露太多感受，揭示太多复杂感情的表现，他会努力压抑它，感到害怕的同时也感到困惑。  
  
但是。  
  
感情的洪流停下了。史波克以外科手术般的精准切断了连接，只留下吉姆大口喘息，四肢轻微颤抖着，他抓住史波克的睡衣，以便获得支撑点。  
  
这不意味着你再次处在任何。。。不确定，犹豫不决，恐惧的状态下。。。对我负有责任。我可以控制可以忍受，对于我预期中的死亡，那之后我的思绪将被孤独地留下，它将是残缺不全的，没错就是这样。但是对于你，T'hy'la，我会耐心等待。我把这些展现给你，并非想要从你这里索取什么，只是为了让你感到宽慰。  
  
证明，显示这样的证据，以观察为基础的证据。身为舰长，他会测试所有的假设，有时数次猜测外加好运就能成功，但他总是喜欢史波克带给他结论。此刻，他无法否认，基于这感情的本质，他不会感到有任何困惑，在他亲眼目睹，亲身体会后，他就再也无法怀疑史波克的渴望。  
  
史波克。  
  
吉姆贴在瓦肯人柔软，散发出暖意的肌肤上叹息着。史波克也许还没确定，但吉姆却在微笑。  
  
史波克，看在上帝份上。说真的，只要—  
  
“告诉我，当牵扯到星舰公务时，你的聪明大脑就开始运转，不然我们都会被毁灭 —嗯！”  
  
史波克再次亲吻他，深沉的，这样的吻会偷去你所有的呼吸，并且‘再也不想浮出水面，如果停下亲吻就会死去’的感觉。吉姆可以习惯于像这样被打断说话。  
  
他紧紧闭上双眼，回吻了对方，心里想着，没错，这就是将要发生的事，也许从相遇那天开始就注定要发生，哪怕吉姆纠结于无法说出‘注定’这个单词来，但也许这是浩瀚宇宙里最不可避免的命定之事，他有点喘不上气来，但他丝毫不在乎他肉体需要的其他东西，除了史波克外的其他任何东西，比如空气。  
  
史波克的手从他的脸颊上移到了他的头发里，紧紧扯住他们，吉姆吃痛地叫出了声，这让史波克抓得更紧了，随着尖锐的痛楚而来的是一阵阵快感，就好像尾巴打着漩的星舰一头撞进了大气层爆炸，超强的热量和闪光，然后又直坠而下。这是让人头晕目眩，五脏六腑都纠结到一起的力度。纯粹在燃烧的感觉。  
  
“永远。。。” 他在史波克的口中呻吟着，俩人终于分开粘在一起的嘴唇喘息着。“一直想要这样做。。。”纠结在他头发里的手再次收紧，吉姆屏住了呼吸。“妈的，永远，史波克，我真不敢相信你居然认为我没有感到—”  
  
吉姆感到史波克的另一只手滑到了他颈后的发根里，使劲往后拽着，露出他的喉咙，接着有什么东西正火热，潮湿地吮吸那里的肌肤，而史波克的另一只手朝他的腹部滑去，滚烫地爱抚着，他惊讶地嘀咕着，闭上了嘴，这感觉实在太美妙了，太妙了，史波克—  
  
他回报以愉悦的低吼声，这让他意识到自己已经大声说出了口。  
  
可是。。。等等，史波克正跪在地板上，而吉姆坐在床上，这样可不对，他的大副仍然衣着整齐，吉姆还没碰到史波克的肌肤呢，这是不可接受的。吉姆一定要指出这点（口头的，或。。。非口头的），但没等这个想法消逝，随着一阵令人晕头转向的骚动，紧接着他所知道的，就是发现自己正平躺在床上，脑袋稳稳地枕在坚硬的枕头上，史波克正跨坐在他的胯部。他同样赤裸着上身（终于！），靴子扔到了地上。  
  
“啊哦。”吉姆眯起眼，抬头盯着对方。“你在阅读我的想法吗？”  
  
“没有。”史波克回答道。“不过，我还是收到了那个声音。我可以停下，如果你希望的话。”  
  
“别胡说了。”  
  
吉姆努力思索着史波克的手指，尽他所能地做到意念明确，直到史波克的眼睛略略睁大，他伸出手给吉姆，掌心向上，异常稳定。  
  
“快停下来。” 吉姆洋洋自得地说到，开始允吸史波克的食指。他才不在乎自己做的是否有理，尤其当他抬头时刚好瞥到史波克垂下长长的睫毛，似乎身不由己，嘴唇因无声的叫喊而分开。  
  
吉姆利用眼下的优势赶紧解开史波克的长裤，与此同时，他允吸地更使劲了，慷慨的把所有注意力都放在了对方的手指上，用舌头绕着它打转，用牙齿调戏它，史波克的臀部往下戳刺着，这让吉姆贴着他的手指哼出了声。  
  
伴随着史波克喉部无声地颤动，他的整个身体都在战栗，有那么片刻，他的头部往后仰去。但接着，他的眼睛倏地张开，乌墨般的瞳仁大睁，语气却是伪装下的清晰坚定。“吉姆。”  
  
吉姆无辜地瞪大了眼睛，朝后稍微退了一点，然后又再次滑了上去。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“太过了。”史波克说到，这一次他的嗓音颤抖，带着点沙哑。他的眼神里没有吉姆所记得的，他自己第一次时的惊惧感受，不过再说了，这是史波克，不管怎么说，都可能不会把感受显露在脸上。“我。。。请停下来。”  
  
吉姆照办了，对自己感到非常满意。史波克暂时抽开身脱下长裤，接着又重新回到原来的位置吻他，双手捧着他的脸，专注，深入，令人眩晕，但这和刚才的亲吻有点不同，因为有什么东西。。。有什么新事物发生了，某些不同的事。  
  
一种不属于他的饥渴从他们彼此碰触的皮肤里渗透出来，吉姆在史波克的嘴里呻吟，他感到他的神经系统就像电流一样炽热，感到欲望的火热跳动，他的脊椎就像快要化为一滩水，或者说，那滩水似乎正开始流下他的分身。  
  
“那是。。。作弊，他妈的。” 他急躁地把史波克的手打开，与此同时，又一股热流（这次因为融合的缘故，而变得更为熟悉）让他一阵战栗。他的腿和史波克的纠缠到一起，他竭尽全力拉扯着瓦肯人的肩膀，现在轮到吉姆在上面了，史波克四肢大张，美味地仰面瘫在床上。  
  
他对史波克‘不可能总在力量上胜过他’的想法不报什么幻想，但哪怕有一次能随意摆弄对方的感觉却是如此之好。吉姆轻咬着史波克的肩膀，贴着他的下半身一起碾磨，史波克又一次发出了那个声音，从胸腔里发出的类似打咕噜的低沉声音。吉姆几乎可以确定，没有哪个人类可以发出那种声音。  
  
他俩的身高几乎差不多，但体型各异；史波克总是更瘦削些，缺少腱子肉，线条柔和，吉姆则更为敦实，肌肉强健。吉姆在脑海里匆匆描绘出这些差异，品尝史波克角度锐利的臀骨上苍白的凸起，直到他完美的平坦腹部，再往上行到胸骨处，在他被唤醒的分身上留下一长串的唾液痕迹，所有一切都显得太快了些，眼下那种迫切感突然变得不可忍受了。他想要爱抚对方的急切是如此迫不及待，他可以肯定史波克也有同样的感觉。  
  
抵达史波克的乳头时，他温柔地咬了下去，史波克的手指又埋入了他的头发，把他拉起来亲吻他，接着重力倒转了过来，吉姆又被史波克压到了身下，他抬起头，微微有点气喘。  
  
史波克的右手搂住了他的臀部，圈住了吉姆的短裤。随着一个折磨人的缓慢移动，他开始轻轻把它褪下，衣料轻轻擦过吉姆敏感的肌肤，就像在调戏他似的。刚开始，吉姆努力想抑制住自己（他试过了，真的），但他差点咬碎了下唇。  
  
“好吧，你是故意的—”  
  
“安静，” 史波克命令到，他继续往下拉，直到吉姆已开始渗液的勃起暴露在空气中。吉姆被凉爽的室温（而非将他困在其中的布料）激得再次战栗起来，他抬高了臀部，以便史波克可以一股脑地脱下短裤，但显然那个动作只让他往上弓起身子，顶住史波克自身短裤下的坚硬，那种互相摩擦的感觉真是爽透了。  
  
“嗯。” 他从胸腔里挤出了这个发音。  
  
史波克让它滑下了他的脚踝，最终把它扔到了。。。某个吉姆毫不在乎的地方，接着他的一只手握住了吉姆的分身开始上下揉搓起来。  
  
吉姆几乎因为震惊而叫出了声，他并没有预计到这个（渴求？是的，但预计到？不是）。史波克的眼里闪烁着心满意足以及欣赏的神情，很显然他对指挥官吉姆眼下作为受方感到高兴。  
  
坦白说吧，吉姆对自己也感到惊讶。首先，他从未让任何人迫使自己‘接受’他妈的任何事，行不？ 其次；见鬼，他才是这里更富有经验，更有自信的那个人。他才是之前这么玩过的花花公子，为数众多，还是和不同人种等等。而现在感觉就像史波克把他当做见他妈的乐器一样摆弄，尝试所有的花样，并在该死的初次尝试时就沉溺进去了，真是他妈的。  
  
“你有没有。。。？” 史波克开口问，但吉姆觉得他的声音越来越低，因为在他开口的同时，他正用力挤着吉姆发硬的半身，而后者相当确定他再也不懂得标准语了。  
  
“哈？” 吉姆设法回答到，幻想着有一群人为他所取得的成就而欢呼。  
  
“你是否有我们需要的装备？” 史波克重复了一遍。哦。需要的。。。装备。相关物品，比如说被吉姆彻底抛到脑后的保险套和润滑剂。了不起。  
  
“你。。。等等，什么？”  
  
“我完全清楚整个过程，吉姆。” 史波克的语气里蕴藏着一丝屈尊俯就的味道。  
  
“哦。”吉姆狂乱的思绪突然停下了。“上帝，你做过研究—你研究过，是不是？”  
  
“青春期的瓦肯人都需要学习这些课程。我们是自学成才的种族。。。”  
  
突然间，一个20岁不到的史波克正埋头阅读有关性的书籍，也许会无来由地觉得心跳加快，也许还有点脸绿，并对这种莫名其妙的反应感到恼火。。。这场面太诱人了。  
  
他不管不顾地伸手拉下史波克拉亲吻，借此分散对方的注意力，乘机褪下了史波克的短裤。史波克也在帮忙，直到那玩意被扔去了某个未知的角落。肌肤之间的摩擦差点让吉姆眼前一片空白了。  
  
“妈的，”他凑在史波克的唇边含糊地说到。“我很干净，我想要。。。感受到你，我只是—”  
  
史波克的双手滑下了吉姆的身体，他喉咙深处发出的轻吼声显示了明确的赞同意见。  
  
“很好。你应该的。”  
  
吉姆呻吟起来。  
  
史波克的手指悄无声息地滑到了更下面，吉姆对此的反应则是张开双腿，让他靠得更近些。他本该是此刻掌握主动权的人，但是他。。。他允许史波克爱抚，调戏，尝试，并打开他—  
  
史波克的手指探到了他的体内，吉姆只感到难以置信的灼热。那种带点刺痛的灼烧感觉被手指抹上的前液和唾液相对减轻了不少。这并不容易，也不会很顺畅，但吉姆就是爱死了它，他拱起后背恳求着更多，无声地请求着更为深入的探索。  
  
史波克加了第二根指头，吉姆几乎无法忍住带点窒息的呻吟声，这让瓦肯人停了下来。  
  
“你喜欢这个。你。。。想要这个。”  
  
吉姆几乎要说“才不是”，但是，这毕竟是史波克的第一次（译注：其实很想翻成“初夜” XD）。在中途说‘不’也许并不是最明智的作法。所以吉姆只是‘嗯嗯’地对付着，没有做明确表态，史波克发出的嗓音刚好在喵咪似的咕噜声和惊叹之间，似乎他正在赞美吉姆，但赞美本身就让他感到了惊讶。这景象太火辣了，如果吉姆试图想开口的话，也许他会说出一些让自己都感到尴尬的句子来。  
  
“我—我希望听到更多。”  
  
对于史波克那种并无歉意的真诚语调，吉姆忍不住发出低低的呻吟。他几乎就想加上一句 “如果你继续这么温文有礼的话。”  为什么这话听上去会如此性感，吉姆很可能永远不会知道，但在此时此刻，他也不怎么在乎。  
  
“你得确定让我知道，像。。。你喜欢的那样说出来。”  
  
两根手指挤了进来，深到指关节的位置，吉姆感到了膨胀的充实感，可仍然不够。  
  
“你真的花了很长时间，来想象我像现在这样吗，吉姆？”  
  
史波克的鼻子蹭着他的脖子，吉姆的呼吸尴尬地急促起来。他并不十分理解现在到底是怎样的状况，他怎可能允许这一切发生。史波克正在对他做什么？  
  
“回答我。”史波克突然下令。  
  
“耶稣基督。”  
  
史波克抽回了手指注视着他，他们的鼻尖轻轻摩擦着。  
  
“叫出一个古老宗教的预言者名字吗，吉姆？太不合逻辑了。”  
  
史波克的瞳孔因欲望而远比平时更大，让他看上去就像瘾君子一样。吉姆想要满怀爱意地说声‘垃圾’或对史波克‘沉溺于他的爱’开个坏心眼的玩笑，但他眼下所能控制的只是发出一声含糊的低吟，此时此刻想让大脑高效运转？不太可能。  
  
史波克转动了下手指，插得更深了，然后拔出，接着加入了第三根手指。一切都发生得太快了，终于，达到了完美的境界，他清楚地明白吉姆需要—  
  
等等。  
  
吉姆抓住史波克的头发，把他的脑袋猛往下拉，这样他就可以冲着史波克的尖耳朵说话了。  
  
“你可以明确无误地知道我想要什么，因为我他妈的告诉你了，是不是？” 他厉声说道，觉得腹部几乎快要熔化了。“严格来说你没有阅读我的思绪，但那些你接受到的感觉该死的已非常明确了，是不是？”  
  
“是的。”史波克毫无歉意地回答道。他再次亲吻吉姆。“我们之间的纽带很深厚，你的思想又强大有力。和你的身体一样。”  
  
“我就知道。”吉姆胜利地宣布，他用手指亲吻史波克另外一只空闲的手，一个瓦肯式的吻，爱抚，移动它们，指尖擦过史波克的指心。有片刻的时间，史波克阖上了双眼，像是他正在竭力对抗某物，稳定住自己。吉姆感到他十分清楚史波克正有点小麻烦，不过能报复一下也很公平是不。  
  
“那感觉真不错，我觉得这只是礼尚往来。不能就你一个人拿到所有好牌，太不公平了。”  
  
史波克的眼睛倏忽睁开了，瓦肯人的手指。。。不是那只空手的，从吉姆体内抽了出来。吉姆在喉头处发出了不悦的嘀咕 —他再次感到了突如其来的空虚，不充实的感觉，见鬼，他需要那些手指回来，或更好的是，史波克的大 — 史波克用两条胳膊撑起身子，俯身在舰长上方。他们都清楚吉姆刚才在想什么，吉姆故意做出怒目而视的神色更像是挑衅，史波克扬起一条眉毛，做出一副不予理睬的冷漠神情。但眼下他的表情太容易阅读了，而且他们肌肤相亲，从各种意义上来说都是赤裸相对，吉姆绝对可以感觉到。史波克很高兴。被逗乐到了，惬意，骄傲而且享受。  
  
“我知道你可以做到的，史波克。”  
  
“那好吧。”  
  
他闭了闭眼睛，浓密的黑睫毛在他的颧骨上投下了一层阴影，这让吉姆抽紧了腹部，他找到了为自己辩护的最佳理由。有几个人见过史波克像这样紧闭双目的样子？  
  
接着，一股汹涌的情感巨浪澎湃而来，吉姆尖锐地吸了口气。  
  
“哦。”  
  
有那么短暂的片刻，他的视野一片模糊，他艰苦地努力促使自己不屈服压倒一切的心灵感应带来的刺激上，史波克对他想要实现的目标也没啥帮助，因为他重又回到了之前被放弃的任务，用一只手挑逗吉姆至死方休。  
  
“史—史波克。”  
  
史波克正饶有兴致地注视着自己的手指沉入吉姆的体内，抽出，然后再次插入，如果吉姆有能力害羞的话，这本可能让他极度害羞，但他正全神贯注于史波克所体验到的感觉中。他甚至能捕捉到史波克的片段思绪，比如：好紧，好暖，好美，已经准备就绪，以及加速的心跳，吉姆脉搏的疯狂跳动及需求，一定要进退适宜，让他感到愉悦，一定要控制力量，一定不能伤到吉姆，不管他下意识里请求得多厉害。。。  
  
但这只是一部分思绪。剩下的那部分，眼下并不怎么合乎理性，几乎和欲望毫无关系。吉姆无法识别出任何单词，有些文字他觉得也许是瓦肯文，但他无法理解，几乎被之前他让吉姆感受到的那股汹涌涌动的强烈渴望所占据。  
  
吉姆再次拱起后背，屏息控制住自己。  
  
“你在等待我的许可吗？” 他呻吟到。他已经说了太多话。前戏也足够了，只要快点操就行了。他快要无法抑制地射出来了，对于他和史波克两人交织混杂的情感，他离失去神智也只有一线之隔，就像蜂蜜和糖浆，粘稠地流淌在他们之间的空气里。这就是眼下发生的事。  
  
紧接着片刻令人狐疑的沉寂，他抬头望向史波克的脸（这动作花了他数秒时间，眼下他得努力才能让视线凝聚）。瓦肯人的眼睛就像焦炭一样漆黑无垠。  
  
“你在等着我恳求吗？”  
  
他的声音在最后一个单词处断了，但史波克只是微微偏过头，用动物样的眼神审视着吉姆。  
  
“我才不会，” 吉姆嘟哝着，听着像是警告。“我不会—”  
  
史波克仍然紧盯着他，一言不发，若有所思的眼神，被压抑的热情，接着他动了动手指，仅仅这个动作就让吉姆发出抽泣的呻吟，接下去吉姆知道的就是，他的屁股正愤怒地狠狠往下撞去。  
  
“妈的！老天，妈的，快做，拜托，快点上吧！”  
  
史波克遵命了。  
  
他仅用双手就托起吉姆的身体，以后还会有更宽裕的时间来做这个，一定有的，我保证他们不会把你我分开，因为那是不可能的，我向你保证，但此时此刻，只要允许我亲眼所见，让我见到沉入他的身体，如此巨大，如此充实，如此丰富的感受。吉姆不规律地喘息着，他的指甲深深掐进了史波克的肩膀。终于。  
  
终于，终于，终于。  
  
他没有意识到他正在轻声嘀咕这个单词，就像狂热的教徒，直到史波克吻住他，接着他开始挪动身体，每一次插入都让吉姆发出低沉的呻吟。吉姆晕乎乎地想着，他甚至不需要用手帮忙，不需要史波克深入帮他释放，他可以不经过爱抚就射出来。他们开始加快节奏，当最后一丝残余的理智消失时，他们放弃了亲吻，在彼此的口中喘息，牙齿互相撞击着，大腿就像着了火，史波克的屁股上下挺动，恰到好处地撞到了吉姆的甜蜜点，这让他真正叫出了声。史波克又做了一次，不偏不差的同个角度，同样的力量大小，重复了一次又一次，持续不断地，丝毫没有减缓的迹象，吉姆感到有什么东西在他们的体内逐渐成形，或更确切地说，就像一股即将奔涌而来的浪潮，史波克苍白的肌肤，因接吻而淤肿的唇，古怪却美丽的斜挑长眉正近在眼前，史波克在他体内，在他身边，在他之下而又俯身其上，围绕在他的四周，因为那就是他的归属之地。  
  
最终释放的时候，他感到令人炫目的群星在眼前炸开。  
  
从未有任何事能让他感到如此不可思议；他和史波克的思绪正融合为一个混乱不清的漩涡，它延续不绝，吉姆无法区别他是在哪里结束而史波克又是从哪里开始的，他因为席卷全身的热潮而颤动不已，他的大脑如此兴奋，多巴胺，内啡肽和超凡脱俗的美妙感觉充斥其中。他睁开眼睛注视着史波克，他不得不那么做，哪怕他的视线有些模糊，哪怕他的心脏正狂野地鼓动着。  
  
史波克再一次阖上眼睛，他朝吉姆扬起脸，下颚放松的程度是吉姆从未见过的，睫毛因为汗湿而纠结到一处，高高的颧骨上浮现出深深的绿晕。他看上去正处于欣喜若狂的状态，光彩迷人，而且他属于吉姆。  
.  
吉姆从高潮中缓慢的，几乎是小心翼翼地冷静下来，感觉他的骨头软成了橡皮泥，而血液里剩余的热量仍在时不时冒泡，小小的连接处让他战栗不已。  
  
“哇。”他设法蹦出了一个词，几乎无法发声。就算这个词也费了他太多的力气。他全身的皮肤异常敏感，之前他和无感应力的所有人上床时从未有过这样的体验。任何轻拂过他的东西都能让他的肌肉惬意地跳动，这感觉太复杂了。  
  
“我。。。”  
  
史波克的眼睛忽闪着张开了，他盯着吉姆，第一次，他看上去像是失去了语言能力。紧窒的融合张力开始逐步消褪，捕捉史波克的思绪 已不可能，但两人之间美好宜人的气氛却是不容置疑。  
  
“你还好吗？” 吉姆轻柔地问道。  
  
史波克点点头。“很好。”  
  
吉姆冲他咧开嘴笑了起来，他稍稍动了动身体，猛然间注意到他们之间的姿势，两个人的身体仍然结合在一起。史波克绷紧了一点，他把吉姆搂得更紧了一些，他们赤裸的胸膛稍显古怪地紧紧贴在了一起，吉姆无法再挣脱开了。  
  
“你非常好吗？” 吉姆取笑他。  
  
史波克的嘴角往上翘了起来。吉姆几乎停止了心跳。  
  
“非常好，吉姆。”  
  
吉姆好奇着，在他众多的过敏症和身体条件下，他是否真正忽略了伴随终身的严重哮喘病，因为他该死的无法呼吸了。  
  
  
x  
  
  
他们从未就 ‘潜在的连接’ 开始 ‘这意味着什么？’ 的深刻讨论。与之相反，他们睡着了。  
  
第二天吉姆醒来时，史波克正蜷缩在他身旁睡得沉沉的。他花了足足5分钟时间说服自己这只是一个梦，昨晚只是一场梦，还是场难以置信的绮梦，那不可能是真的，因为很显然他正在梦乡里。  
  
这个认知猛然让他清醒了。  
  
“史波克。” 他轻声说道。  
  
史波克立刻睁开了眼睛，吉姆好奇他刚才是否在装睡，但紧接着瓦肯人对着他困惑地眨眨眼，他明白了史波克就像是，史上睡眠最浅的人了。  
  
“吉姆。”  
  
他瞪了他很久，然后倾身向前吻上吉姆，早晨的口气（谁还在乎呢），迅速地移动身体，以一种舒适的，还有点点重的分量压住吉姆。  
  
“我。。。早— 早上好。” 他设法贴着史波克的唇呢喃，接着史波克的舌头舔进了他的嘴里。吉姆屈服了几秒钟，然后伸手推开了史波克坚实的胸膛，当你想谈谈，而史波克不想听，因为他正在吻你的时候，这显然是正确的方式。  
  
每天都能学到新知识（虽然这绝对不是吉姆愿意分享的知识，实际上就此事来说，他绝不会告诉任何人，他丝毫无意于此。绝不。）  
  
“几点了？”  
  
“我预计。。。大概9点32分50秒。”  
  
“大概50秒？”  
  
史波克撅起了嘴。  
  
“现在不是了。”  
  
吉姆笑出了声，他从狭窄的床上坐起身来。他们倒在床罩上睡着了，冠冕堂皇的赤身裸体。  
  
冠冕堂皇。  
  
“我们应该10点半出庭，聆听结案陈词，今晚会出判决。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
他们凝视着彼此，史波克仍然优雅地躺在那里，头枕在枕头上，吉姆坐在床上，但俩人的腿仍然纠缠在一起。  
  
“现实点，舰长。”  
  
史波克也许还光着身子，睡意朦胧，头发也不像平时那样纹丝不乱，但他说话的腔调‘我是个严肃的星际舰队军官，吉姆’。那。。。有点起作用了，不管怎么说。吉姆在脑海里暗暗记下了，以后问问史波克他如何做到这点的。  
  
“我们不要。”吉姆坚决地说。“不要这么想，直到最后的结果出来，就算那时还可以上诉什么的，行不？”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
几小时前史波克说过同样的话，但意思截然不同。吉姆感到一小波愉悦的涟漪暖暖地穿透全身，他往后躺倒在床上，这样他和史波克就再一次鼻尖对鼻尖了，呼吸着同样的空气，呼吸着彼此的气息。  
  
“我们应该谈谈这意味着什么之类的事。” 片刻的犹豫后，他温柔地说到。  
  
史波克点点头。“是的，但现在没时间了。”  
  
“没错。我们应该穿衣然后，你知道的，出发。”  
  
“确实如此。我得先回自己房间。”  
  
俩人都沉默了下来，仍然赤裸着。  
  
吉姆思索着要不要在浴室里给史波克来堂快速的口交课，现场示范一次会不会太过份了。史波克对守时有种偏爱。在他庭审的最后一天迟到多半是最差的主意。  
  
不过那可以是次快速口交，然后—  
  
“如果你愿意在我回房后几分钟再考虑这些事，我将不胜感激，同时也给我机会进行冥想，重建我的心灵屏障，舰长。诚如我们在公开场合下碰触到对方时，应该避免产生连接一样。这应该作为一条通用规则。”  
  
吉姆甚至做不到得体地感到脸红；相反，他懒懒地在狭窄的床铺上伸展四肢（这动作刚好让他摩擦着史波克身上所有感兴趣的地方，当然了，他并非故意为之）。  
  
“在我浑身湿漉漉的时候，你尽管去冥想好了，但我乱猜一把，昨晚一定是你很久以来睡得最踏实的一觉。”  
  
史波克绷紧了下巴，看上去有点生气。  
  
“你说得没错，你也没上什么忙。”  
  
“抱歉。”吉姆傻笑着。  
  
史波克在他的鬓角印上轻如睫羽般的一吻，吉姆琢磨着这种对他来说属于全新的亲密之举，实际上，他已经有点适应于亲近对方了，因为在这之前的每一天，即使出于无心之举，他也总是紧挨着史波克站着。他慢慢伸出手去，食指的指心小心地爱抚史波克的一个耳尖，他觉得全身都满意地哼着小曲，每当他们彼此碰触的时候，他就会放下戒心。  
  
史波克回头凝视着他，全神贯注，然而却一言不发，完美地保持了安静。  
  
“我。。。” 吉姆张开口，接着又闭上了。然后又再一次尝试。“我，呃，” 但是话语。。。话语就像是，他完全不知道如何开口。如果面对的是个恶人，他可以花言巧语让对方相信吉姆的船上有能摧毁半个星球的超级武器。给他一个漂亮姑娘或小伙，他可以不露声色地施展魅力诱惑对方上床（。。。事实上，这种说法太蹩脚了） 只要不深入内在的情感，吉姆就是巧舌如簧的大师。  
  
“听着，很明显我在这方面烂透了。” 他最后说道，嗓音有点颤抖。“只要。。。把它给我。”  
  
他拿起史波克的手贴在他的太阳穴上，闭上眼睛。  
  
我之前从来不知道这个，他想着。他可以感到史波克的思绪就在那里，但那并不像是闯入者，只是轻柔的碰触，微微有感的触觉。很像他们的第二次融合。我有过美好的岁月，也有过艰难岁月，有几年我宁可彻底忘记，但是生活多少教会了我厌倦了那种。。。肤浅的感觉。生活不是。。。我的生活总是比较艰难。  
  
Tarsus 4号星，漫长的时间里，他独自在电脑上寻找着没有空气的宇宙里，漂浮物是如何移动的，山姆离开了，妈妈边哭边回答吉姆“我不知道”，他的19岁生日，12岁时疯狂飞车，直到悬崖出现在地平线上，坠崖而下就是世界的终点，所有的困苦都会不翼而飞—  
  
事实上，说‘厌倦’有点轻描淡写了。但不管怎么说，有些事糟透了，有些事没那么糟，但我想说的是，我有不少问题，我觉得灵魂伴侣这种事，只为我而存在的，差不多只有圣诞老人了。  
  
苦涩，蔑视，轻视，对只有4个字母的某个概念无动于衷，还有抵触的情绪，所有这些都通过‘这太奇怪了’的反应表达出来。  
  
但显然有些时候，仅仅是有时，一件太好的事情就是了不起的事。还有，我爱你。  
  
崭新的感觉。极其危险地逼近于希望，但仍然无法忽略它。

我觉得不管今天发生什么，你应该知道这些。  
  
他睁开眼睛，史波克正瞪着他，有点点被惊吓到了的神情。  
  
“哦，我不知道你还可以露出这种表情。”吉姆顽皮地笑到。这笑容同样没有动摇。  
  
“比如。。。什么？” 史波克哑着嗓子问，小心地抽回自己的手，搁置在俩人之间微小的空间。  
  
“没什么。” 吉姆觉得自己脸上发烫，突然间他无法直视史波克的双眼了。这真太蠢了，昨晚他们才做过爱。“抱歉，我们该走了，不然就迟到了！”  
  
他滚下床站起身来，甩掉那些讨厌的思绪，开始细细品味这个动作引发的痛楚。当然了，他全身酸痛，但他觉得这是很长一段时期来，全身最舒畅的时候。这感觉自2天前他意识到史波克对他也有同样的渴望时起就开始了，就像他身体里某个东西突然归到了正确的位置，比以往都更强壮有力。  
  
“也许我没有古董浴缸，但有超声波淋浴间，欢迎随时加入。” 他偏过脑袋说到。脸上仍然有点潮红（史波克就是有能力让他脸红，真是有意思）。  
  
“我应该在自己的房间里冥想。” 史波克在他身后说。  
  
“好吧。我会等你过来，好不？我们可以一起去。我是说，如果你想要的话。”  
  
他听到身后床单的悉索声以及脚步声，他停下了脚步但没有回头。  
  
史波克撞到吉姆身上的时候，差点把他从地板上提了起来，他抱得太紧了。两个人都没有说话，史波克贴着吉姆的颈后炙热地喘息着，这让他的身体痒痒的性奋起来。  
  
接着他朝后退了几步。  
  
“那是可以接受的。”  
  
这一次，吉姆转过身来，伸出两根手指，给了史波克一个瓦肯式亲吻，史波克的回应则是人类的亲吻，懒洋洋的舌头，温柔地舔舐，真是太完美了。  
  
“好吧。我们不该迟到。” 等史波克拉开距离后，吉姆这么说到，两个人的呼吸都有点困难。他考虑是否该加上一句，比如‘如果这是我们唯一共度的一夜，我很高兴它以这种方式结束。’ 但它不像是真实的现实。他很确定他们现在已经建立了连接，或者类似的东西，如果让他们远隔时间和空间，那么他的大脑将死于痛苦。  
  
更不用提他的心脏了。

  
  
x

  
  
还有一件事。  
  
詹姆斯∙T∙柯克在有罪判决下达前，绝不会承认失败。具体到本案，他是字面意义上的不肯认输。

  
  
x

  
  
  
结案陈词在司法程序中被视为极其重要的一环。控辩双方都会在法官及陪审团面前，对审讯中的证据和案情做一个简洁明了的总结，但不能就案件再提出新的观点。  
  
纳撒尼尔∙莫斯作为星际舰队指定的律师并没有助手，所以整个结案陈词都是他独立完成的。  
  
爱丽儿∙肖则有第一助手，还有第二助手（就是吉姆之前见过的，和她在一起的一男一女），但她同样选择了自己做完整个结案陈词。  
  
如果说这个场景是吉姆生命中最艰苦的时刻，那很可能有点过，但事实上，也差不多接近那个程度了。  
  
依照传统，控方先进行阐述。  
  
“。。。目前为止很幸运。” 她双臂交叠地走上庭来，身上的红色制服舒适合体，让她看上去既专业又聪慧。但无论衣着着还是短发都无法抹去她极为年轻的事实，吉姆厌恶地想到。如果这个现实对他们有所帮助的话，好吧，哪怕一点点也好。  
  
“这份清单提供了足够的事例，我们之前就已经回顾过，比如在Pirita II, Haden IV或者 Fereni Moon上发生的事件。两位军官不断地违反条款6.2.。在多数情况下，船上要么没有指定的指挥官要么是轮机长史考特先生指挥，虽然后者无疑具有指挥才能，但他并非受过指挥官的专业训练。在不止一次的场合下，麦考伊医生，史考特先生和苏鲁先生都被传送下星球，只有18岁的帕沃尔∙切科夫指挥星舰。指挥星际舰队的旗舰，企业号。” 她补充道。吉姆不喜欢她说话的口气。切科夫比爱丽儿∙肖聪明多了，史考特也绝对有能力在吉姆和史波克传送下星球时照管星舰。  
  
“诚然，他们俩都没有违反规定：在Tersal II 行动中，离截止时间只有2秒不到的时间，但严格说来，柯克舰长并没有违反任何规定，足以让他被告上军事法庭的行为。当然，我们都清楚这并非唯一一次。” 爱丽儿轻蔑地瞥了眼莫斯。“根据辩方观点，没有船员因此而死亡。”  
  
她戏剧性地暂停了一下，眯起了眼，露出愤愤不平的神情来。  
  
“迄今为止还没有船员死亡。”  
  
一位女陪审员（顺便提一下，就她的年龄来说，容貌保养得不错）微微皱起了眉头，但吉姆没把握那是被惹恼的表现还是她赞同爱丽儿的话。  
  
“如果这只是一场为柯克舰长和史波克指挥官唱赞歌的陈述，显然这是蹩脚到家的辩护。目前为止，运气一直在偏袒他们，而一旦运气用完又会发生什么呢？我们是否该等待一次造成严重伤亡的事故发生？没有人指控这两位著名英雄因疏忽或鲁莽行事而造成损害，那是因为，迄今为止尚未有船员死亡。相反，我们支持一次调职。一个简单的调职。”  
  
简单的。吉姆双拳紧握。军事法庭判决下的调动都会永久记载在他们的履历上，这根本不是什么简单的事。  
  
“所有的信号都指向了他们之间的感情纠葛，星际舰队管理层指控这两位军官是有理由的。史波克指挥官被迫坦白他确实不仅仅视他的舰长为朋友。不止这些，他坦诚他爱舰长如同爱一位伴侣。”  
  
史波克的眼神冷峻，面无表情，和吉姆预计的一样。但他仍然怒火中烧，恨不得冲上去给爱丽儿的脸上狠狠揍上一拳，谁允许她当着整个法庭的人说这些事的。  
  
“如果我们想要避免更多的意外事件发生，改变这种情况似乎是极其必要的。控方陈述完毕。”  
  
她镇静地走回座椅，莫斯站起身来。  
  
“在所谓的证据清单上，仅仅只有2次，舰队指挥被视为行动‘失败’。我们已持续证明了这位舰长及其指挥团队是其他星舰指挥团队无法匹配的，退一步说，他并不像其他老兵那样富有经验，这就是为何詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克是有史以来最年轻舰长的原因之一。给他时间去证明自己，去获取所需的经验，他将取得更为卓越的成就。”  
  
吉姆挠了下颈后，垂下脑袋。真是英勇壮举。  
  
“史波克指挥官的记录完美无瑕，除了柯克舰长，他还曾追随过派克上将，当时他还只是舰长。碰巧的是，上将阁下宣称他个人反对这场审讯，他的全部叙述都刊登在最近出版的《宇宙新闻—”  
  
“反对，证据并未出现在庭审阶段。” 爱丽儿立刻大声反驳。  
  
“反对有效。” 埃弗雷特说到。  
  
“抱歉。但如果只关注于某些官僚流程的细节，则太容易忽略整个大局了。事实上，我们已完美地解释了为何每一次会发生这些情况，这似乎意义重大，难道不是吗？没有什么错误的惯用模式；很简单，清单上的许多行动都可以被吹毛求疵，放大检查，只为了抹黑两位星际舰队军官的形象。”  
  
莫斯往上推了推镜架继续道。  
  
“没有任何一条规定禁止史波克指挥官陪伴柯克舰长一起执行‘外勤任务’。 史波克指挥官是最有资格负责外勤科考任务的人，事实上，这似乎是个合乎逻辑的选择。”  
  
听到这里，有两个陪审员露出了微笑。瓦肯人的逻辑至上是个相当出名的话题。  
  
“至于‘运气’，我对这两位军官似乎遇到的好运次数感到震惊。基于号称他们卷入的感情纠葛之下，仍然取得了92%的任务成功率，听上去似乎他们需要令人叹为观止的好运数量，不是吗？” 说到这里，他改变了嘲讽的语调。“让我们认真来看看这个问题。这不可能出于巧合。全宇宙都不可能出现每次都走运的巧合。这两位是聪明人。是两位勇者。高效，工作勤奋，他们一次又一次地证明了他们对于联邦理想的坚定信仰。”  
  
吉姆并不怎么清楚联邦理想是什么，但他可以看到莫斯极力想证明的观点。  
  
“而现在。”  
  
他转身看了眼史波克和柯克，表情肃穆。  
  
“史波克指挥官的‘供述。’”  
  
庭审室里的死寂几乎十倍于先前的安静。  
  
“在明显和手头的案件无关的时候，刺探一位军官的私生活，这已经超出了冒犯的范畴，这是完全不合法的。强迫一个瓦肯人透露他的感情。。。”莫斯暂停了一下，就像这个想法太过可怕，以致他无法思索一样。“。。。好吧。好像史波克先生的同胞们在过去几年里遭受的痛苦还不足够似的，他就在柯克舰长面前接受审讯。”  
  
又一个停顿，这一次是为让了在场的人们有时间咀嚼这条信息。吉姆身后人群里传来的几声低语说明莫斯达到了预期目标。  
  
“显然指挥官表现得非常专业，他淡然承受了这一切，是的。但我们不能忘记。他的回答没有改变任何事情。指控一个瓦肯人屈服于感情 —他的回答不会改变任何事。”老天，即使是这个自我修正的句式也是有意为之，吉姆对此确信无疑。“这不仅仅是因为指控中并不包含一段隐秘的感情关系，但是柯克舰长早已通过真相探测仪澄清了，他没有给予同样的感情回报。”  
  
一股想抓过史波克的手狠狠亲吻的冲动从未像眼下这般强烈。吉姆咬紧了牙关。  
  
“而最重要的是，如果这两个人的确建立了稳定的恋爱关系。。。”  
  
吉姆的眼睛猛然转向了律师。怎么回事？他们从未和莫斯谈过这个观点，从未往这个角度讨论过。他该死的在干嘛？  
  
“。。。无论是对本次审讯结果，或他们参与的行动，或他们的工作时间，那仍然不会造成任何影响。放在从前，它是不被接受的，船员之间的恋爱关系，只要公开的话，没有任何规定禁止它的存在。我认为，我们不会因为军官们参与了不被接受的事而起诉或走上军事法庭。我对此确定无疑。”  
  
人群里又荡起了一阵窃窃私语的涟漪。不管怎样，陪审员们原本无表情的扑克脸，现在正变得饶有兴趣。也许他们从史波克身上得到了提示。  
  
“一次强迫调职的惩罚将永久性地给两份完美无瑕的履历带来污点，他们不该遭受这个待遇。而且，这两位的成功是他们精诚合作的直接结果，如果试图拆散他们，将是我们的玩忽职守。”  
  
“每一次的任务都有所不同，当你派遣一队星际舰队的军官们出发寻找新生命和新文明之时，预测他们在面对非凡壮丽，前所未见的形势下，应该遵循哪些条规，这几乎不可能。因此，辩方恳请法庭驳回起诉，既然玩忽职守是这两个男人最不该被指控的罪名。而轻率违法的罪名，相比他们不知疲倦的奉献和效力来说，简直是骇人听闻。”  
  
他最后一次点了点头，似乎他对自己的观点得到完整的陈述感到满意，然后回到了桌边。  
  
“辩方陈词结束。”  
  
  
x  
  
  
  
“莫斯真太厉害了，” 乌乎拉说到，她的语气里明显流露着敬意。  
  
“我同意。” 说话的是苏鲁，他坐在桌子的另一头。他们在大食堂里，人头攒动，和往常一样嘈杂，吉姆清楚地记得那天他一身油脂地撞进这里时，史波克弄坏了一把天杀的椅子。“你俩可能没留意网上的民意，但我们可关心了。几乎是一边倒地支持你们，伙计们，我保证。”  
  
周围的人们都在点头，麦考伊沉重地按住吉姆的肩膀。  
  
吉姆稍稍缩了缩，在座椅里不舒服地动了下身体，昨晚的事还历历在目。在注意到他的这个动作时，史波克的眼神和他见到吉姆穿着自己制服时的眼神有着神秘的相似处，吉姆努力抑制自己不要想太多。  
  
“关于你的有些事，我希望我还是不知道为妙，詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，但你是我的朋友。” 麦考伊的嗓音里充满感情。。。稍微有点难以承受，吉姆有点畏缩，因为他清楚接下去会听到什么话。“我最好的朋友，一个英俊的年轻舰长。。。。还有见鬼，吉姆，《今夜追星》上刊登的文章让我们都感动得要泪奔了。”  
  
那篇文章标题是‘宇宙禁恋’ ，文章用极其。。。。丰富多彩的笔触，描写了他们之间狂热的爱情（依据报道记者的说法，迄今为止已持续了1年多），这篇报道在基地个部门之间的内部即时通讯上飞速散播开来，速度之快几乎可媲美曲核的超光速。  
  
听到这个评论，大笑声和嘘声同时响了起来（几乎每隔5分钟就会出现一次），引人注目的是，吉姆显然是个例外，他翻了个白眼咧嘴笑出了声，而史波克，他正注视着吉姆，微笑蕴藏在他的双眼里。  
  
“我们要听听故事的结局吗？”  
  
“没门！”切科夫说到，仍然笑个不停。“那可是非常浪漫的！”  
  
只有麦考伊和乌乎拉清楚吉姆和史波克之间真正发生了什么，即使如此，他们所有人知道的也局限于昨天在史波克作证前，吉姆所做的暗示。但正如吉姆不得不痛苦地对他的其他朋友保密一样，他和史波克早已默契地同意，至少目前这是最佳选择。  
  
“你有工程部的支持，舰长，我早说过了。” 史考特先生边说边点着头。  
  
“还有指挥团队！”  
  
“导航员，舰长！”  
  
“还有科学部，当然了，史波克先生！”  
  
“大家都知道这是怎么回事，那些官僚主义会干什么。。。这只是为了恐吓你，仅此而已，”史考特说到。“也许给你展示下谁才是老板？不管怎么说，今天过去就完事了。”  
  
似乎没有人怀疑他们很可能会输。  
  
吉姆注视着周围友善的脸庞，充满鼓励的手势。。。是的，似乎关键就在这里。他知道无论结果如何，他都拥有他们的支持，他们也努力用各自不同的方式告诉他这一点，所有人都假装胜利唾手可得。但眼下任何希望的曙光都没有看到，他们仍可能失去一切。  
  
“我深表感激，感谢你们所有人，”吉姆认真地说到。他瞥了眼史波克。“我们俩都是。”  
  
查佩尔护士从乌乎拉背后探出身来。“我们只是请你吃午饭，舰长，快点装作感激地说不出话来！”  
  
乌乎拉朝她笑出了声。“谁说过请他们吃饭的，克里斯汀？”  
  
“我还以为这是大家都同意的！”  
  
“我不认为我有啥信誉可言，小妹妹！”  
  
“别装傻，我很确定我们可以一起离开—”  
  
“什么时候起我们在星舰基地吃午饭要付钱了？”  
  
吉姆的视线和桌对面的史波克的不期而遇，他再次露出微笑。他清楚再过1个小时，他可能后悔没有单独和史波克在一起度过这段时间，不过他对此表示怀疑。  
  
这是他的船员，他的大副。他热爱他们所有人。  
  
他同样计划把他们全部留下。


	23. 第二十二章：为真相不惜生命

**第二十二章：为真相不惜生命**

**(Vitam Impendere Vero)**

  
  
  
  
“冒犯你并非我的原意，麦考伊医生。”  
  
“没错，是这样。”  
  
“如果你从一个意图明确，措辞正确的声明里总结出某些其他含义，那不是我的—”  
  
“这就是你该死的意图，史波克—”  
  
“伙计们，你们懂的，这不怎么符合我想要的找乐方式。” 吉姆惬意地打断了他们。  
  
“这不是任何人想要的方式，吉姆。” 麦考伊反驳到。  
  
判决出来的时间比预定得晚了些，在等待开庭的空隙时间里，他们就待在科学站的主大厅里，它就在貌似温室的遍布植物标本的地块边缘；三个人围着一张大桌，其他科学官看上去正专心致志地处理手里的工作。不奇怪是史波克的建议了。  
  
。。。史波克说过，他打算确保自己的工作毫无差错地完成，因为他们明天就要离开，吉姆从中听出了恳请帮助的意思。  
  
目前为止，史波克已经好几次成功地惹恼了首席医官，麦考伊的怒意正在增长，嘀咕了无数遍，吉姆无视掉他们俩，全部精力都投入到了他的数据板上，为明天的曲速起航做准备。最理想的是他亲自察看他的孩子，但企业号仍然安逸地停靠在船坞，他没有时间去那边赶个来回。不过他就是忍不住想再次见她并尽快飞离这块狗屎地。  
  
结果是，他通过他信任的人发号施令；给史考特发信息，让他预备起飞进程，和他的首席安全官保持联系，帮助协调船员们能在明早及时赶到船上，签署头一个轮班班次和启程时间表，4次核对企业号是否正处于完美的状态中，以便继续她的航行，并在明早被签发分配到新的任务。。。  
  
无论她的大副是否参与其中。  
  
一旦法庭裁定罪名成立，史波克将不得不滞留基地，等待军部的命令。他们一定不会的，吉姆倔强地想。  
  
“非常欢迎你离开，医生。我从未声称过这个活动是‘有趣的’。” 史波克说到，视线仍停留在他似乎正感兴趣的微型样本分析报告上。  
  
“你当然没有了，因为那样做会背叛你的秘誓，再也得不到乐趣，对不对？绿血—”  
  
“老骨头。”  
  
“吉姆，我确信麦考伊医生不断重复的，毫无想象力的冒犯没有—”  
  
“史波克先生？” 一个气喘吁吁的女声问到。  
  
吉姆抬起头，发现莱拉∙卡罗米正站在他们桌边几尺远的地方，手里紧紧攥着块数据板，眼下她已完全从那次意外中康复了。  
  
史波克冲她眨眨眼。“怎么了，少尉？”  
  
“我，呃，我有点好奇。。。” 吉姆的大脑里立刻警铃大作。“我 —我只是，我听说你明天就要走了，所以，嗯，我只想来说。。。”  
  
可怜的小东西。毫无疑问，她很甜美，还不知道她根本没有机会。应该有人告诉她，这是毫无意义的。应该有人跟她讲清楚，那是没有作用的。  
  
“嗯，少尉？”  
  
史波克面无表情地盯着她，但麦考伊甚至都懒得掩饰；他明显被这场戏娱乐到了。  
  
“我非常钦佩你的工作，即使你在这里逗留的时间很短，但你给了我很大的帮助，”她说得又快又急，声音颤抖着。她亮晶晶的眼神里满溢着英雄崇拜，波浪形的金发优雅迷人，以一种科学部规章多半不允许的方式垂落到肩后。对她引人注目的美貌，吉姆感到一阵恼怒的刺痛感，但很快就被惋惜感所取代，她接着说到。“我只是想，等会你是否有可能和我谈谈，关于这个项目，当然，如果你太忙的话，我 —我只是希望你也许。。。”  
  
史波克放下了用来固定样本的银钳，脸上的表情难以捉摸，这种表情只有他和吉姆一起时才流露过几次。要么他正在竭力压抑某种强烈的情绪反应，要么他就是不确信该如何回应，吉姆打赌眼下应该是后一种可能。  
  
“谢谢你，卡罗米少尉，然而我很遗憾那不可能。” 他冷静地说到，没错，也许他的语气里还带着些许困惑。“在判决下达之前，我无法确认明天是否离开，如果离开的话，我必须提前做好准备。如果我留下的话，那就有相当多的工作要做。我很抱歉。”  
  
吉姆这才想起他的船员中甚至没有一个人想过提醒他，如果聪明的话，他多半需要先确定一位替补大副。对此他表示感激不尽。  
  
“哦。当然了，我很抱歉，我从未想要假设。。。当然，你一定很忙，我很抱歉。” 她立刻垂下头跑了开去，脸上烧得绯红。史波克瞪着她离去的背影，困惑的表情已很明显地挂在他脸上了。  
  
吉姆从椅子里跳起来追在她身后。  
  
“吉姆？”  
  
“你俩就继续吵架吧，我马上回来。”  
  
她已经转过了两个拐角，他看到她走进了一个装饰有色玻璃外墙，类似温室的小房间，刚好坐落在离史波克遇袭处隔了两三个区域的长廊尽端。吉姆跟着她走了进去。  
  
房间很小，陈列着相似的蓝色海葵类植物。。。这些闪闪发光的植物每隔几秒就会活泼地舞动。光线的突然变化迫使他使劲眨了好几次眼睛，这才适应了实验室的人造阳光。不过他很高兴，这里只有他们俩个。  
  
“嗨，莱拉，你有时间吗？”  
  
莱拉转过身来惊呆了。虽然光线昏暗，植物仍时不时在她身上投射下蓝色的微光。“柯克舰长。” 她紧张地说到。“有什么需要帮忙吗？你在找玛拉吗，我猜自从那次意外后，她想和你聊聊—”  
  
“不，那不是。。。我是说，我待会给她电话。谢谢。”  
  
吉姆咬了下内唇，小心地斟酌接下去要说的话。  
  
“听着，莱拉，我知道这丝毫不关我的事，不过你看上去是个好姑娘。”  
  
她愣住了。“抱歉你说什么？”  
  
“关于史波克。” 在如此幽黯的灯光下，他无法看得清楚，不过吉姆确信她的脸又涨红了，她几乎要颤抖了。“如果你觉得我问的不妥，尽可以叫我滚蛋，不过你喜欢史波克，对吗？”  
  
她瞪了他很久，最后轻轻地点了点头。  
  
“很好。我只想要。。。” 他想要什么？  
  
想要警告你，帮助你，让你理解，我曾经历过和你一样的心情，既然我有过类似经历，这显然让我对心碎这码事有了全新的认识，如今我明白那种伤痛是他妈怎样的感觉了。所以，可爱的姑娘，小心点，别让这种迷恋走得太远，因为我无法想象，当你确定无疑地知道史波克将永远不会回报你的爱之后，将是怎样的心痛。  
  
“。。。呃，他看上去很严肃的时候，并不是说他不。。。史波克是瓦肯人。你知道他不是说 —有时他不完全理解人类。他很可能没有意识到你是，你知道的。还有，就算他以后留下来，他。。。史波克—”  
  
“哦是的，我明白的。”她飞快地打断了他，眼睛睁得老大，好像她急切地不想听到他说出口。“每个人都知道，他在审讯时说了，是不是？他不得不承认他爱你。那太可怕了，尤其是自从，我是说，你早就说过你无法。。。你现在还是没办法，是这样吧？” 她没有等他回答。“不管怎么说，别担心。我 —我完全明白。谢谢，你懂的，谢谢你好心—”  
  
他的通讯器叫了起来。  
  
“抱歉，” 吉姆做了个鬼脸。离宣判只剩下1小时了，他不可能忽略这个呼叫。他轻快地打开了通讯器。“我是柯克。”  
  
“柯克舰长，我是埃弗雷特准将。立即来我的办公室。”  
  
吉姆还没回答之前，通讯就断了。  
  
该死。  
  
“听着，莱拉。。。我很抱歉，不过我得走了。”  
  
“当然！” 她朝他挥手告别。“祝你好运。我希望一切安好。真高兴你关心我。”  
  
“谢谢，不客气，我只是。。。嗯，再见。”  
  
他大踏步走出狭小的房间，立刻被门外强烈的光线刺激到了，但他仍然步伐坚定地走向入口处，史波克正等在那里。没走几步他就跑了起来，试图甩去脑海里的思绪。  
  
他们在半途中相遇，他转过一个拐角，史波克就在那里，打算来找他。  
  
“埃弗雷特准将—”  
  
“是的，我也是—”  
  
他们不约而同点了点头，一起离去，麦考伊在身后关心地皱了皱眉。  
  
“到底怎么了，吉姆？”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
实验室宽大的双门旋转着打开，又在他们身后闭上，史波克的试验站被丢弃在一边，丝毫没被碰过，试验还没有完成。  
  
“他对你说什么了？”  
  
“没有。没什么明确的。”  
  
吉姆努力抑制住想要快步跑的冲动，他只是在身体允许范围内快步走向最近的电梯。  
  
“你觉得是和审讯有关吗？” 一旦三人进入电梯，麦考伊立刻抢先问到。  
  
“我希望是，” 吉姆回答，史波克只是坚决地直视前方。  
  
“你见鬼的什么意思，你希望是？”  
  
他转头看看自己的朋友。“如果不是和审讯有关，那就是和意图谋杀我们的凶手有关，而且我有种预感，那不是什么好事，不是什么‘你没什么可担心的，立刻来我的办公室’的好事。所以，没错，我希望是和该死的审讯有关。”  
  
他们花了不到5分钟就赶到了，吉姆努力想找到危险警告的信号；也许文书士们在四处奔跑，或者体验到危险的第六感，但他没见到有什么反常的现象。军官们在周围走动，有些人悠闲地聊天，有些则表情严肃地独处。  
  
他们3人在准将办公室门外停下了脚步，房门自动旋开了。  
  
房间里挤满了人，突然间所有人都在奔忙。埃弗雷特坐在他的位子上，他身边站着首席安全官海斯，以及他的副手，达蔻韩上尉，一个翡翠绿皮肤的奥利安女子，长长的棕色卷发，英气逼人的黑色眼睛。在场的还有维修部主管，轮机长，3个吉姆认识的安全官，首席科学官威尔士，里那个外两个人他从未见过，以及。。。。 玛拉∙达利。  
  
“柯克舰长。”  
  
吉姆立即大踏步走到准将桌前，无视掉房间里其他所有人。  
  
“出什么事了？”他命令，从周围嘈杂的聊天声里拔高了嗓门。  
  
“我们收到了威胁。”准将严厉地盯着他。吉姆咬下了一句诅咒。那么说不是审讯了。  
  
“怎么收到的？”  
  
“通讯传输，直接传到了我的终端上。”  
  
“我假定这里有人已开始追踪黑客信号了？”  
  
“那当然。”  
  
“收到的威胁是怎么说的？”  
  
埃弗雷特并没有拐弯抹角。“有人下令我杀死你，柯克舰长，杀死你和和史波克指挥官，就在今天结束之前。午夜。”  
  
“午夜，真的？哇，如果我们现在真正的阳光下，戏剧天赋也许会让人印象更深，生命也许不会—”  
  
“你听到我说的了吗？他们想要你们俩去死。”  
  
“是的，这个我预计到了。” 吉姆强迫自己故作轻松地发表鲁莽的评论，这引来了几道不满的视线。“那不是威胁本身，那是他们的要求。是什么样的威胁？”  
  
“破坏从T-6 到W-4的所有舱口。”  
  
该死。该死。指向明确，精准，筹划详细，而且绝对致命。  
  
“你用标准的阿尔法编码指派任务？” 他问到，暗自期待自己弄错了。  
  
“是的。”  
  
吉姆花了不到3秒就在脑海里拼凑起了整条线索。  
  
“这基地的后备重力发生器如何？还有维生系统？”  
  
“标准程序，柯克，但一定有方法可以黑进自动后备系统—”  
  
“如果你可以糊弄传感器的话，没必要黑进自动系统。那种程度的破坏可能导致舱口系统毁坏，相比之下，黑进传感系统则是小事一桩。所以说，没错，没什么帮助，时间来不及，也太危险。”  
  
舱口A到R是辅助系统。舱口S到Z按照传统方式沿着环绕主动力系统的甲板逐一安置，确保稳定性以及控制维生系统。它们并非真正的舱口；更像是电脑终端，通过电子通讯与外界相连，给重力生成装置以及环境控制系统传递信息，以便让它们持续运行，如果需要的话，也可以调整两者的设置。  
  
按照吉姆的快速计算，T-6到W-4多半被安置在靠近星舰基地的热点区附近，扭曲传递给它们的信息，甚至想法让它们停止运行将会导致死亡；确定无疑的死亡，寒冷，黑暗，死于太空中，悄无声息地死去。（译注：电影11里有类似情节，星际空间里没有任何媒介物质，声波无法传送，所以爆炸声和尖叫声都无法传送。）  
  
“整个基地将不再适应类人类生命体生存，” 史波克说到，把吉姆脑中的想法化为了语句。  
  
“是的。”埃弗雷特朝他们身后的某人做了个手势，吉姆转过身看到玛拉∙达利，面色苍白，下巴紧绷。“告诉他们你跟我说过的，上尉。”  
  
“我曾。。。听着，我认识一个在工程部门工作的女孩，她告诉我在娱乐室F里发生的电荷过载事件也许。。。不是一次意外。” 她的视线稍微挪开了片刻。“她说谣传已经流传有段日子了，史考特先生要他们当心留意有没有信号。。。不管怎么说，她思考后得出了自己的结论。如果那次是故意的，她说过，也许庭审室所在的16号甲板发生的重力装置失灵，也许那也是有目的的。而上述两次事件里都出现在现场的人就是你。所以也许。。。也许你就是目标。”  
  
“‘也许’太多了。” 吉姆小心翼翼地说到。他无法知道她怎会得出这个推理。她能告诉他一些他自己尚未推断出的新信息吗？  
  
她探究地看了吉姆一眼。“还有史波克先生在我面前中毒的事件。”  
  
吉姆没有打寒蝉，但突然涌上的记忆震住了他，感觉就像被泰瑟枪（高压电枪）射中腹部一样。  
  
“我给哥哥打了电话，他告诉过我，他和你一起在娱乐室F。事实上，他告诉我，他是和你一起进去的。”  
  
“是啊。”吉姆记得本打算去拜访科学部所在的甲板，结果在电梯口遇到了卢卡斯，邀请他一起去娱乐室玩。  
  
“看到没，关键是那种程度的电荷过载，针对某一区甲板的，需要几分钟才能实现目标，对不？”  
  
“理论上是这样，但也可以由继电器状况以及娱乐室所需的电力决定。”  
  
“不，不可能。我们的继电器状态决定了它们无法承受高温，但电荷过载本身是由有人意图伤害你所致，对不对？”  
  
“那只是一种猜测。但电荷过载的临界点是他们无法掌控的。”  
  
“一个人造装置可以做到，”她插嘴说。“一个特别设计的装置可以在你到达时决定过载时间？它当然必须受到控制！极其小心的控制。”  
  
“通过屏幕爆炸干掉我的概率微乎其微。” 吉姆反驳，他自己也不知道干嘛要和她为这事争论。  
  
“拜托。别告诉我你相信巧合，柯克舰长。”玛拉爆发了，显然怒了。“所有的时机都有问题！难道你从未想过，如果那是有人故意干的，他们得在你下决定进那间神奇的娱乐室之前，提早至少10分钟就知道这事？很可能得更早一些，如果他们早有计划的话。时机有问题，我很确信。”  
  
埃弗雷特准将从椅子里站起来，他朝前倾过身去，手摆在桌上。  
  
“你还记得谁建议你去娱乐室的吗，柯克舰长？”  
  
吉姆瞪着他们。“你是说卢卡斯是有意接近我的？”  
  
“不，我没这么说，那不是他。到底是谁的主意，谁第一个建议的？”  
  
吉姆耸耸肩努力回忆。“我。。。”有那么一瞬间，他几乎确定是卢卡斯自己提出的建议。但玛拉目不转睛地盯着他，她一定早就清楚那不是她哥哥；她没可能告发自己的哥哥。他们正在探测他的反应。希望他能支持她早已提过的观点。  
  
也许卢卡斯不是那个提出建议的人？ 吉姆再次回想当时的情形；他正在等电梯，卢卡斯和其他3个人，2个穿金色制服，1个穿蓝色制服，那是。。。“呃，事实上，还有一个人，科学站来的。是卢卡斯的朋友。我。。。我真不记得他的名字了。” 他记得那人的脑袋撞到了桌角，血流满面。那人并非不迷人，外表足够有魅力。“也许名字的首字母是A。”  
  
“阿莱克斯。”  
  
“阿莱克斯。是的，他也许是第一个提出那个建议的人。” 事实上，现在他都想起来了，他确信无疑。科学官才是那个始作俑者。  
  
“科学官阿莱克斯∙丹弗斯？” 史波克问到。  
  
“你认识他？”  
  
“他和我，以及我的实验室搭档合作过几次。” 玛拉说到。“ 我介绍他认识史波克先生，就在那次意外烧伤的同一天。”  
  
“逮捕他，立即讯问。” 埃弗雷特朝他的安全主管喊道。  
  
“是，长官。达蔻上尉？”  
  
副主管数秒后已经奔出门外，2个安全官紧随身后。  
  
“那么现在审判怎么说？” 麦考伊问埃弗雷特。  
  
“我们在这里待的时间越久，对你们就越危险，那个疯子就有更多人质来威胁我们。” 吉姆指出。  
  
“如果你们走了，我们全都会死。” 埃弗雷特语气平淡地说到。“那则信息上说得很明白。如果你们试图逃走，我们都会死。如果你们做任何出格的事，我们都得死。我能够召你们过来告诉这些事的原因，就在于我已让法尔考少尉去关掉普通员工登陆定位程序的权限。”  
  
“哦，好主意。”吉姆想着这么做本来没问题，但那个意图谋杀他们的嫌犯一定有安保登陆权限。不过，他仍然朝法尔考少尉点头致谢；后者是个瘦得可怜，轻微有些病态的年轻人，顶着一头蓬松的黑发站在房间的另一角。“好吧，怎么才能破坏舱口系统？ 没有正确的授权密码，指纹以及声纹辨识，它们几乎无法打开。哪怕是一次破坏的企图都会触发警报。”  
  
“我的轮机长正在检查它们的状态，我请你的史考特先生协助他。”  
  
“好的好的，接下去的步骤呢？”  
  
一阵紧张的沉默。  
  
“显然你和史波克指挥官一定得确保安全，但就眼下来说，我需要你们表现的似乎一切正常。” 准将最后说到。  
  
吉姆皱起眉头。“离截止时间只有10小时了。”  
  
“警告整个基地将导致恐慌。”  
  
“我不是说告诉所有人，但现在审讯应该推迟。”  
  
“让我的安全官们处理整个，柯克舰长。你不能被人发现举止有何异常—”  
  
“有一千多人的生命正遭到威胁，”吉姆说到。“我们当然需要尽可能多的人手帮忙。”  
  
“我们还不知道是谁发的威胁短信，只要我们尚能掌控局势，我们定会找到此人。现在就让他们知道我们正在反击有些欠缺考虑。”  
  
“认为他们还没有想通这一点，这太天真了！只要这个家伙检查下定位系统，他们就不会认为那只是运气差了点，他们会知道你们正在追捕他们。”  
  
“你俩才是他们监视的目标。”  
  
史波克朝前跨了一步。“策划杀死我们的人就在基地工作，准将。你刚承认对他们的身份一无所知。鉴于这个事实，你能断定他们不在你的安保队伍里吗，断定他们尚未收到警告？”  
  
埃弗雷特的下巴绷紧了，他似乎没有令人满意的答案。  
  
“他们可能是跟着你们的船来的，” 身后有人说到，声音带着点怨恨。  
  
吉姆反唇相讥。“没有人那么蠢。等待我们来到星舰基地，然后再搞袭击？没门。”  
  
他突然想到了一个念头。  
  
除非。。。不。不可能，那个联想太过份了，太过牵强了。。。但是像这种生死攸关的重大计划。。。准备起来需要时间，那不太可能。时机有问题，玛拉说过。  
  
“时机。。。”  
  
怎么会。。。他们怎会知道他和史波克将来泰尔塔基地，他们怎能如此确定？吉姆自己也是花了1周时间才明白，就在。。。之前。他们还不够时间筹划如此重要的计划。一个星期？没门。但他们是如何知道的？  
  
“时机有问题，”他呢喃到。“哦我的— 史波克，审讯。”  
  
“什么？” 埃弗雷特尖锐地问到。  
  
史波克正注视着他，玛拉和房间里其他人也都盯着他。就在这一刻，吉姆决定暂时保密，至少眼下如此。那个猜想听上去太薄弱，也太荒谬，不能正式说出口。不管怎么说，他们现在要关注的是其他问题。  
  
“没什么。没事，我只是。。。你想要我们表现和平时一样，糊弄嫌犯？要多久？”  
  
“给我的人2个小时盘问这个科学官，看看能从他的嘴里掏出什么。那时审讯应该结束了。”  
  
吉姆想要争辩，想要反驳，但就算他的本能在疯狂地向他尖叫，什么都不做纯属浪费时间，但他无法挑剔埃弗雷特的逻辑。他们。。。他们可以多出2个小时。这个叫阿莱克斯的家伙是他们唯一的线索，吉姆也清楚，客观上说，如果他和史波克是目标的话，他是绝无可能踏进那间审讯室，和嫌犯共处一室的。另外，一了百了的结束那场审判将对他们的处境有所帮助。这没什么需要担心的。。。只要判决结果符合他们的心愿就好。  
  
“很好。2小时。法庭会在半小时之后继续，对吗？”  
  
“是的。我很快会去那里。”  
  
吉姆把这句话看做解散令，他朝埃弗雷特点点头，回头看了下玛拉，就和史波克，麦考伊一起退出了房间。  
  
“如果2小时候还没有结果怎么办，吉姆？” 一旦门在身后合上，医生就迫不及待地问到。  
  
“那时再担心吧。” 吉姆坚定地回答，他找到方向朝最近的电梯大踏步地走去。“同时，这事不能透露给公众。”  
  
他看似唠叨的举动让麦考伊皱起了眉。  
  
“是全宇宙的公众还是整个基地的公众？虽然我不希望有人受伤，但这里有媒体记者在，你对自己现在有多受欢迎有概念吗？如果你受到威胁的消息透露出去。。。我是说，如果星际舰队在那之后把你们俩拆开的话，他们将成为整个联邦的灾星！这对你们的形势有帮助吗？ 那一切只会让你们看上去像受害者，像—”  
  
“烈士。”史波克插了进来。  
  
吉姆瞥了他一眼。“你知道‘烈士’这个词的定义里包含着必然的死亡。”  
  
史波克几乎是下意识地绷紧了下巴。“一清二楚。”  
  
显而易见，他和史波克正思考着同样的问题。时机有问题。  
  
“我有种感觉，‘公众’ 的关注正是那家伙想要的。”  
  
通讯器叫了起来，麦考伊狠狠诅咒了一下。  
  
“是医务室，” 他说到。“见鬼，吉姆，我很抱歉—”  
  
“去吧。”  
  
“我会努力在判决下达前赶到。” 他最好的朋友坚定地说。  
  
吉姆在他肩膀上拍了一掌。“别担心了，快去。”  
  
麦考伊一路小跑着离开，很快就消失在拐角。  
  
吉姆停下脚步，转身面对史波克。他内心有一小部分（听上去很可疑地像是莫斯先生）正冲他大吼，他们眼下正处在被人一览无遗的环境下，无视自己的举止，站得太近，看上去太过亲密—  
  
但紧接着他又想到：都到了这个份上？见鬼去吧。  
  
“唯一允许我们进去，而整个基地不会被炸飞的理由，就是他们确信他们有能力继续，不担心我们会发现自己将要死去。”  
  
他的语气是深思熟虑后的结果，但他的话里却有一种淡漠的总结意味。  
  
“是的。” 史波克简单地回答。  
  
吉姆觉得没必要确认他们是否想着同样的事情，关于他对这场审判的狐疑。这可以待会再考虑，等他们不再为活命而奔波的时候。又一次。  
  
“我们该走了。”  
  
在电梯运行过程里，他们没有交换任何一个字，直到他们到了目的地甲板层，朝着庭审室走去。  
  
还剩下20分钟。  
  
“等等。”  
  
吉姆轻轻扯了扯史波克银线装饰的袖口（他们早已换上正式军装），一阵突然的冲动占据了他，促使他停下脚步。  
  
“等等。” 他又说了一遍，歪过头示意另一个方向。庭审室的大门是开着的，有几个记者正等在门外，包括斯塔沃克，他正安静地站在角落里，他的一个人类同伴正扛着镭射摄影机。  
  
吉姆领着史波克向相反的方向走去，远离人群，朝另一间房走去。是那间会议室，属于他们的房间。在那里，史波克第一次和他进行精神融合。  
  
“吉姆，怎么—”  
  
“还有时间。”  
  
会议室就和吉姆记忆中的一样空旷沉寂，巨大的桌子占据了很大一部分空间。吉姆脑海里闪现过片刻的回忆 —史波克抓住他的脚踝把他拽到桌角 — 接着他冷静下来了。  
  
“吉姆，我们不能迟到。”  
  
“20分钟不够时间谈话，我清楚。” 吉姆断然说到。他的心砰砰直跳，似乎像要肿大的感觉。他不打算强迫任何事或先跨出第一步，因为他想要尊重史波克目前情绪可能难以对付的现实，但他同样不打算后退。  
  
史波克伸出两根手指滑下吉姆的手掌。  
  
“你想清楚了吗？” 他问到，语气温柔，几乎带着戏谑的语气；但他的问题里却带着股严肃的阴郁味。  
  
“也许。” 吉姆静静地回答。  
  
史波克举起吉姆的手送到唇边，小心翼翼地亲吻他的指尖。  
  
“谢谢你总是如此坦率直接，T'hy'la.”  
  
“这是第3次你这么叫我了。” 吉姆注意到。他瞬间有种想清嗓子的冲动；他的嗓音听上去如此低沉沙哑。“我懂一些瓦肯语，但不知道这词什么意思。”  
  
史波克放下了他的手，吻上他的唇，一只手埋入吉姆的头发里，就像他上一次做的那样，拉扯着他的发卷，力度之大足以造成痛楚。他的身体正在变得僵硬起来，线条紧绷，因希望而维持着原本的姿势，好像如果吉姆放手的话，有什么东西就会打碎一样。怎么。。。？ 吉姆回吻他，让俩人之间的气氛迅速变得更为深沉狂热，他想要安慰史波克，赶走这种突然的情感冲动。史波克的舌头伸得更深了，他啃咬着吉姆的嘴唇，舔走刺痛的感觉，绝望地就像似乎。。。就像这一切即将转瞬即逝。  
  
他是。。。他正在亲吻他，就像吉姆是他早已失去的某件东西。  
  
“不，” 吉姆抱怨到，拉开身体。“不。这还没结束。没有人奄奄一息，没有人在我的眼皮下消失，你听到了？”  
  
史波克再次亲吻他，双目紧闭，吉姆睁开了自己的眼睛。  
  
够了。  
  
吉姆抓住史波克长裤的边缘，把手探了进去，有效地让瓦肯人僵在了当地。  
  
“哦，现在你听我说话了。”  
  
吉姆用双手将史波克推到墙上；一只手按在他的胸口，手指张开就像他正在标记他的财产，另一只手。。。则同样用力握住对方，残酷无情的。  
  
“相信我。” 吉姆恳求到，上下爱抚着史波克的分身，像是在减轻他的痛苦，但显然起到了反效果。  
  
史波克的头往后抵住墙壁，发出了一声模糊的闷哼。吉姆逐渐加快了速度，满意地看到史波克的臀部轻微地往上拱起，努力想跟上节奏。  
  
“你一定要相信我，好吗？”  
  
史波克没有回答，而且。。。他仍然紧绷得要命。哦，他正在允许吉姆这样做，但他并没有真正参与其中。除了最明显的表现外，他的整个注意力似乎都集中在了努力维持自身的控制力上了。他的眼睛再次紧紧闭上，斜挑入鬓的长眉间的微小皱纹泄露了他的苦恼。  
  
“史波克。你现在可以阻止我的，但你没有。”  
  
吉姆吻住他，史波克回报以同样的亲吻，强烈的渴求同样背叛了他。瓦肯人的肌肉在他的皮肤下清晰可触，他努力绷紧自己，几乎快要颤抖了。  
  
吉姆轻咬着对方的耳朵，轻声说到：“就这一次，史波克，就这次。。。放松。”  
  
史波克发出了一声低沉，短促的声音，颤栗着，但没有放松下来，只是绷得更紧，下巴紧缩的声音几乎光凭肉耳就能听到。原本细小的皱纹现在更深了。  
  
“放松。” 吉姆重复到，语气更加重了强迫意味。他的手加快了运动，他握紧了史波克的分身，前液开始渗出。史波克的臀部小小地耸动了一下，但很快又放弃了。  
  
“总是处在自我克制之下，总是处在掌控位置上？那不好，史波克。如果是它让你这样，如果是现在这种情况下，这样不好。你原本就是自我约束，自我克制的种族，我理解，但这不值得搭上你的心智清明，是不是？”  
  
史波克又发出了那个声音，但这一次稍稍提高了嗓音，更加的痛苦，吉姆同情地回应了他，就在他看到史波克挫败表情的瞬间，甚至还没意识到之前，他就感到自己被裹在长裤内的勃起渗出了一滴前液。  
  
他在史波克的颈子上抱歉似地轻轻咬了一口，浅浅的不至于留下吻痕。  
  
“你知道的，这样做有两面性。有时我需要它，是的，但你同样也需要它。我敢说你现在就需要。来吧，为了我，史波克，射出来。”  
  
哪怕就在昨夜，他的初夜，在他还没把握到底怎么做才算正常的时候。。。史波克都没有彻底放开。那更像是场追逐赛。他必须掌控一切。而这次是吉姆赢了。这一次在他的亲眼目睹下，注视着史波克彻底放弃，意志被彻底摧毁。  
  
“射吧。”  
  
“吉姆，我—” 他听上去满含恐惧，修长的手指蜷起，死死抓住吉姆的衣领和肩膀，似乎那就是他所依靠的东西。他们的前额碰到了一起。  
  
“让我来。”吉姆说到。  
  
史波克的臀部开始跟随他的移动前后摆动，他的双唇微启，几乎像是不敢置信这感觉如此之好。吉姆觉得自己笑得像个傻瓜。  
  
“就是这样。我想要看你，来吧，想要见到你全然顺服于我。”  
  
史波克嘟哝着，脑袋再次往后撞到了墙上。吉姆满意地哼哼着跪了下来，并没有放缓手中的节奏，他感到史波克快要高潮了。  
  
“上帝，史波克，如果我可以的话，如果我有时间让你在桌上张开双腿，把你吸到高潮，让你膝盖发抖的话，我一定很高兴那么做。” 史波克战栗着，一只手伸进吉姆的头发寻求支撑。“如果我有时间舔你，吮吸你的漂亮鸡巴，它值得好好关注，我愿意那么做的，射吧，为了我，射出来—”  
  
史波克照做了，那景色真美极了。他弓起了后背，眼睛倏地睁开，嘴里喘息着，呼吸急促而不规律，吉姆所能做的只是直直地瞪着他，太迷人了。他的嘴包裹着对方的分身，一股脑地全部吞下，但他的眼睛睁得大大的，不想错过任何一秒的镜头。  
  
史波克低低地发着什么誓，声音有些刺耳，绝对是瓦肯语，最后他似乎像是靠着墙软成了一团，他的膝盖死死撑住，阻止身体滑倒在地。  
  
吉姆轻轻挪开自己，得意地哼哼着。“你尝起来好极了。” 他坦率地说。  
  
史波克往外吐着气，好像空气是被从他身上打出来一样。  
  
“你。。。你是。。。”  
  
“是最好的舰长？” 吉姆笑着问到。他仍能感觉到自己跳动的脉搏，以及尾椎部位升起的急切欲望，不过他想到他还有时间在浴室里自己解决。他无法期待史波克去。。。这一切可都是为了史波克。  
  
“那个也是。” 他破碎的嗓音给吉姆送去了一波波的热度。耶稣基督，他爱死了那个嗓音。  
  
“现在感觉好点了？”他问到。  
  
史波克抓住吉姆的衣领把他提了起来，纠缠起两人的手指，一股暖意通过他们的全身。  
  
“还剩下11分钟。” 他说到，就像一次供述。  
  
吉姆大口喘息着。“哇，你居然现在还知道确切的时间，这有点伤害我的感情了—”  
  
史波克滑倒在地，跪下身来，有效地让吉姆闭上了嘴巴。  
  
“老—老天，” 吉姆气喘吁吁。“史波克，你不用—”  
  
“安静点。”  
  
妈的。他听上去。。。有点不耐烦。吉姆颤抖着，抱紧了双臂靠到墙上。  
  
完事的速度一定会让快得人尴尬不已。  
  
史波克把他的分身从黑色长裤里拉了出来，丝毫没有浪费时间，直接舔了上去，试验性质的。他的舌头烫得难以置信，吉姆的每一根骨头都感觉被液化了，正在他的体内晃来晃去，完全失去了控制。他正硬地发痛。觉得自己随时都可能飞上天。  
  
史波克用一只手圈住了他的根部吮吸着，开始让人苦恼得缓慢，接着速度加快了，灼烧的炽热感觉，他的嘴里是如此火热，上帝，充满热力而且湿润好客，轻松自如地滑上滑下，伴随着碰到牙齿的暗示，这感觉太美妙了，接着史波克轻哼出声，吉姆不得不死死咬住嘴唇，防止自己高潮时失声叫出口来，他只感到眼前一片白光，整个世界都在倾斜。  
  
“妈 —妈的。” 他喘息着，膝盖发软，所以他坐倒在地板上，和史波克面对面。他伸手环住了他的瓦肯人，把脸埋进史波克的颈窝里。“爱你。” 他喃喃自语到，仍然处在高潮后的余韵里，无法抑制自己。  
  
史波克复制了他的动作，深深呼吸着。  
  
“6分钟。”  
  
“是的是的，行了，我比一个高中生还要快，非常感谢，一点都不算数，因为你—”  
  
“我说的是庭审，吉姆。”  
  
“。。。我知道。”  
  
他们放开了彼此。吉姆仍能感觉到懒洋洋的愉悦余韵在他的周身涌动，不过他现在需要冷静下来了。这是。。。这多半是他们在一起时能做的最愚蠢的事了，但是它感觉如此之正确，他无法让自己感到后悔。  
  
“你先走，”史波克说到。他的头发看上去令人惊奇得整洁。虽然他的双颊仍然透着绿晕。“我等几分钟再出来—”  
  
“你真以为这能改变什么吗？不管我们是否同进同出，都到了这个时候了？”  
  
史波克停下了。吉姆挺直肩膀。“我说我们一起进去，让他们自己判断。”  
  
“莫斯先生不会感到高兴的。”  
  
“确实如此。”  
  
  
x  
  
  
“晚上好。所有的通讯及电子设备都必须关闭，众所周知的是，本庭不允许任何录音设备保存官方记录。”  
  
这将是他最后一次听到这段话，吉姆希望自己能感到如释重负的感觉。他的喉咙发干，肺部像着了火。  
  
埃弗雷特准将耐心地等待他的命令得到执行，大厅里很快静了下来。这是充满期待的寂静之声。  
  
“现在正式开庭。陪审团的女士们先生们，经过仔细研究后，你们是否达成了一致意见？”  
  
角落里有个男人从座位上站起身来，走到法官面前弯下腰，对着一个微型麦克风开始说话。他身着金色指挥服。也许他是个舰长。吉姆曾好几次捕捉到他的眼神，但这个男人并非那些年轻些的陪审员之一，那些陪审员有时会朝他微笑，甚至被莫斯先生的玩笑逗地露出微笑。  
  
“我们已经有了，法官大人。”  
  
他手里握着一块数据板。吉姆意识到他的未来多少就被那块平滑的平板所决定了，清楚地写在屏幕上，12个舰队成员，每一个人都知道写的是什么。他觉得有点头晕。  
  
“继续。”  
  
“陪审团认为—”  
  
“等等！”  
  
屋里所有人都回头张望，朝着。。。乌乎拉？  
  
她站起身来，双臂垂在体侧，表情严肃。  
  
“我很抱歉，法官大人，以及在场各位，但是否只有我感到头晕？”  
  
“你是说真的吗？” 爱丽儿大声说道，拔高了嗓门。  
  
“我认为重力装置又出故障了。” 乌乎拉说到。  
  
苏鲁在她身边点点头（麦考伊可没有强迫他这么干）。“我同意。”  
  
“如果这是某种诡计。。。”埃弗雷特开口道，因为愤怒而涨红了脸，但吉姆开始辨识出某些迹象来了，他确信并非只有他一个人有这种感觉。一丝微弱的臭氧气味，还有急剧增长的头痛都是明显的提示。人们开始窃窃私语，语气越来越恐惧。庭审时又一次的重力故障？一次就够了，但再来一次就不像是真的了。  
  
吉姆祈祷那不是因为舱口系统已经被提前破坏。  
  
显然埃弗雷特也考虑到了同样的担忧，他飞快地打开通讯器。吉姆的太阳穴感到一股奇怪的压力，随后耳朵开始嗡嗡作响。他缩了缩身子，注意到史波克正在注视他。但莫斯也在努力缩紧身体，所以这多半是因为人类听力的问题了。  
  
“如果你们有任何不适，请举起手。” 门口的警卫喊道。  
  
几乎每个人都举起了手，低语声开始转为恐慌。情况更不妙了。吉姆咽下一口气，感到似乎空气都在抗拒他，几乎像是他的吸气动作正对抗着一股浪潮。  
  
“抓住固定物体，保持冷静，也许只是没有—”  
  
椅子没有固定在地板上，但桌子却是，所以吉姆，史波克和莫斯同时抓紧了身边的桌子。一切发生得太快了。  
  
摇晃倾侧的体验和上一次一样糟糕，只是这次吉姆没有横着飞过半个房间。他死死抓住木质办公桌，感到史波克正抓住他的胳膊，稳固住他，几秒后他的身体飘到了椅子上方。他的五脏六腑都颠倒了过来，他感到阵阵恶心。  
  
四周都是尖叫声和喘息声，房间里充满着人们咳嗽和诅咒的声音。  
  
“请大家待在原地，故障很快就会排除。” 准将阁下安抚道，他正飘在比他原来位置高出2英尺的地方，用心听着他的通讯器。刚正在宣读判决的陪审员正被2个同伴死死拽到地上，一个是灰发男人，另一个是迷人的老妇，两个人都紧紧拽住他的膝盖。除了他外，人群已经听到了足够多的警告，意识到要抓牢自己的东西了。  
  
“维生系统到底出什么问题了？” 另一个陪审员问埃弗雷特。  
  
但是准将显然没注意到。  
  
“好，谢谢你。” 他冲着通讯器说到。“如果必要的话，派吉布森过去。一旦重启，我马上赶过来。”  
  
“出什么事了？” 有人问到。  
  
“我还以为这个问题早就解决了。” 有人评论道。  
  
吉姆再次回头去看乌乎拉和苏鲁，刚好成为第一个看到庭审室的门被打开的人。  
  
一切就像慢动作镜头，显然门被设计成在类似情况下保持关闭状态，不过最终，站在门外的身影清晰可辨。  
  
“莱拉？”  
  
莱拉∙卡罗米瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊恐的表情，她正使劲挤进门来，换下了深绿色工作服，现在她从头到脚一身黑衣，就像吉姆工作之余在船上晃悠时穿的，如果他那时没穿金色指挥服的话。  
  
“救命！” 她叫到。“救命，拜托！”  
  
她身后，记者们都漂浮在空中，远处的照相机镜头立刻开始闪光。  
  
“怎么—”  
  
“卡罗米少尉，这怎么回事？” 埃弗雷特喊道，关掉了通讯器。  
  
“你怎么打开门的？” 乌乎拉问她。莱拉转身看着上尉，这个动作让她的金发在脸庞周围舞动，因为缺乏重力，就像丝质线束在空中闪闪发亮。让她看上去有种古怪地虚无飘渺的感觉。  
  
“我不知道！” 她叫到。“我只是输入了紧急入口代码，它们就开了！”  
  
大门在她身后合上，突然间吉姆感到。。。不安起来。  
  
“怎么回事？为什么这种故障一再发生？整个甲板都在漂浮！” 她看上去就像是快要哭了。‘漂浮’是代表重力装置失灵的另一个说法，当然了。 “我不知道，拜托，出什么事了。。。”  
  
“你冷静点，少尉。” 准将冲着一屋子的人大喊。“形势还在控制之下！”  
  
就在此时，吉姆明白了到底哪里不对劲了。  
  
她的双脚正稳稳地站在地面上。  
  
“确切地说，准将阁下，事实并非如此。”  
  
她莞尔而笑，从腰带里抽出2把相位枪。  
  
“所有人都闭嘴，待在原地别动！这些枪设置在‘致命’档，而非‘击昏’档。”  
  
真他妈见鬼。  
  
她看起来丝毫都不像吉姆之前见过的那个羞涩，说话结巴的姑娘了。她的整个形象都变了；肩膀挺得笔直，头高高昂起，充满自信，双脚分开稳稳站在那里，手里轻松自如地握着2把相位枪。  
  
她是。。。她就是想要杀死他们的人？  
  
没有人动，也没有人开口。乌乎拉仍然站在自己的座位上，身边的苏鲁抓着她，莱拉首先朝她望去。  
  
“你。坐下。”  
  
乌乎拉照办了，在周围人的帮助下立即弯下身子，但她的视线仍粘在眼前的女孩身上，甚至在她想要坐稳的过程中都没有移开视线。  
  
“动一动我就开枪，没人动，也就没人受伤，清楚了？”  
  
她难以置信的年轻，吉姆荒谬地想到，不但年轻，而且看上去并不比一只狗狗多几分威胁性，哪怕眼下莱拉脸上的表情和天真根本不沾边，她手里的相位枪更使她令人胆寒。  
  
“同样不许联系外界。” 她咬住了嘴唇。“事实上，知道不？我不能说我相信一屋子带着通讯装置的现役军官，所以。。。”  
  
她调转枪口指着乌乎拉的胸口，另一只手掏出个小小的黑色装置。它不比吉姆的母亲在他们老家用的钥匙串更大。  
  
“这是扰频器。不得通讯。”  
  
瞬间，吉姆听到他屁股后传来咔哒一声，知道他的通讯器完蛋了。  
  
“现在。史波克在哪里？” 她下令到，伸长脖子朝前张望。吉姆感到史波克先前紧握住他的手放松了，史波克努力站了起来。他想要跟着站起身，但史波克使劲按下了他的肩膀。  
  
“史波克，别—”  
  
“你在这里！”  
  
她再次笑了起来，她四散飞舞的金发就像一个漂浮的光环，加上蔚蓝的大眼睛，衬托的她就像一个身着黑色紧身衣的狂天使。  
  
“柯克舰长当然和你在一起了。” 她嗤之以鼻。“他什么时候不在你身边了，对吧？这不就是这场戏的重点吗？决定是否—”  
  
突然间，她猛然转身，以比零重力下应有的反应程度更为敏捷的动作，迅速射杀了一个正在掏武器的安保人员。  
  
他甚至没有摔到地上；他的尸体撞到了墙壁上，然后差不多就粘在那里了。悬挂在空中，荒诞不经，令人恐惧，毫无疑问已经死亡。  
  
“我说过了不许动。” 她呵斥道。  
  
“你想要什么？” 吉姆尽可能地大声问。  
  
她眯起了眼睛，慢慢从旁听席的过道里走下来。所有的眼睛都关注着她的行动，但没有人试图阻止她。很好。这些人都很聪明，知道那么做有多不切合实际，也无法阻止一个显然已走火入魔的人。  
  
“现在吗？我要史波克。”  
  
莱拉走到他们面前，2把相位枪指着吉姆和史波克的胸膛。  
  
“敢碰他我就杀了你。” 吉姆咆哮到。  
  
“才不，我不认为你会那样做。”  
  
她抬了抬屁股撅起唇。吉姆扫了下她的衣着，明白了为何她走路如此轻松；她的靴子装饰着某些重金属材质，她的黑色套装正发出微弱的嗡嗡声，显然配备了某种他在外太空旅行时没见过的防重力技术。  
  
“史波克先生，如果你不马上跟我走，我就在柯克舰长胸前炸个洞。”  
  
“我会跟你走，” 史波克马上回答。“别伤害他。”  
  
“看到没？超级简单的事。就我所知，你俩绝对应该被判有罪。”  
  
她回头望望陪审团，自鸣得意地笑了起来。  
  
“我说得对吗？”  
  
“你他妈的要从我们身上得到什么？” 吉姆问到。显而易见，她并不想要他们死（至少不是现在），不然她大可刚才就开枪打死他们。不过，他仍然需要多一点点时间，让脑海里现有的粗略计划更加完善。他不会让她带着史波克离开这里。没有人可以把史波克从他身边夺走。  
  
“不是‘我们’，是‘他’。” 她纠正到。“你很可爱，但现在对我没用。”  
  
“什么—”  
  
“你觉得我有多蠢，柯克？等到了你该明白的时候，你自然会清楚，我保证。”  
  
她又笑了起来。  
  
“至于现在。我会尽力忘掉今早我们进行的小小谈话，你这个傲慢无知的傻逼。。。如果你乖乖闭上嘴巴不乱动的话，我不会杀死你男朋友的前女友，明白不？”  
  
吉姆甚至没有分神去检查下乌乎拉。她是个成熟女性，她可以独立面对这类威胁。他确实这么想的，然而他也注意到，莱拉用他的生命来威胁史波克，但却没有用史波克的性命来威胁吉姆。这意味着她不会杀死史波克。  
  
他张开嘴想要回答，但莱拉摇摇头，开始为相位枪装填能量。  
  
“只要点头就行。” 她说到。  
  
吉姆遵命了，他思索着缓缓点了下头。  
  
“很好。史波克先生，我要你走到门口去，别做任何别的事，好吧？对我来说，柯克的命没那么值钱，我清楚你有多痛恨看到他受伤，所以我认为你最好不折不扣地按照我说的做，否则我就挖出他的左眼来。”  
  
“用什么工具？” 吉姆嘲弄到。  
  
莱拉呼地转过身来，一脸鄙视。“你是，就像，差点就没命了，我刚叫你闭嘴的。你是一心想死还是怎么的？”  
  
不过就像他对她的判断，她不会杀死他。她需要利用他来制衡史波克。  
  
至少眼前不会。  
  
“顺便，我腰带上还有把刀，” 她生气地补充。  
  
“对你来说很有用。”  
  
他只需要刺激她失去理智，那样他就有机会够到她的衣服。一定有什么方法可以让那套高科技装置短路，只要够时间让她暂时失去活动能力，夺下她的武器即可。他只需要—  
  
“闭嘴。” 莱拉训斥到。“你现在知道谁的命最不值钱了吗，柯克？这间房里的所有其他人。”  
  
她朝他身后的墙上开了1枪，留下1个干净利落的，激光造成的洞，刚好在2位陪审员之间。只要稍微偏离一点点，他们中就有1个会死去。  
  
吉姆闭上了嘴巴。  
  
“好孩子。现在，准将。”  
  
埃弗雷特瞪着她，似乎先前从未见过她一样。  
  
“既然我丝毫不怀疑，在我关闭所有通讯设备前，你已按下了通讯器上的无声报警器，我在想，光凭这条，也许过会我就该杀死你。史波克先生，到门口去。”  
  
史波克回头最后望了一眼吉姆，神情坚决，空白的表情完全是非人类的，然后他开始动了，他的身影在零重力的环境下显得不可思议的优雅。  
  
吉姆的脑海里响起了一个声音，轻柔，稍微带着点回音。  
  
别试图阻止她。她会杀死你。我能从她身上感觉到。  
  
不。不。  
  
他并不确定自己在干嘛，但也许是他固有的倔强本性，他盲目地向史波克大声传播着他的想法，竭尽全力的。  
  
吉姆。你会使房间里所有人的生命都岌岌可危。她不会杀死我的。  
  
目前不会！我不能—你不—我不能让她带走你—  
  
如果有其他办法，你会找到的。我相信你。  
  
吉姆绷紧了下巴，感到体内有什么东西猛然折断了一样。史波克推开桌子，小心地朝前飘去，吉姆被留在后面，抓住椅子以固定身体，他只感到无能为力，不，他不能让这事发生，他可是詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，他不信没有赢面的局势—  
  
“只要准将遵守我先前的指示，在今晚午夜前杀死詹姆斯∙柯克，史波克先生就不会死。这是我最后的邀约。”  
  
莱拉指着埃弗雷特稍微有些凸起的肚子说到。  
  
“你可以搜索我的方位。我是说，随便你怎么干。这个‘基地’的电脑定位系统就是个笑话。”  
  
她的另一把枪仍然指着吉姆，她开始后退，眼睛在准将和舰长之间来回扫视。  
  
“那些舱口将会爆炸，一旦爆炸，这里的所有人数秒内都会死。别以为你们有时间跳上企业号曲速逃离这里。她是你们现有的最大交通工具了，对吗？她当然很漂亮，不过我觉得她今晚还没准备好。”  
  
她已经在双扇门边和史波克汇合了，而且愚蠢地背对着他。但她的目标早已被证明选择得极为合适，她也是房间里唯一一个可以比所有人都移动得更快的人。  
  
“哦，还有史波克先生？” 她压低了嗓音，变得更为随意。不过，在鸦雀无声的房间里，每一个字都听得清清楚楚。  
  
吉姆心痒痒地想要站起身来，他妈的太想冲出去搏斗了，但努力做到不呕吐已用尽了他所有的努力，他清楚如果他动一动的话，他就死定了，还将把史波克置于不利境地。  
  
“如果你试图通过精神感应袭击我的思想，我不会再次射失的。”  
  
虽然身处房间的另一端，但吉姆仍然捕捉到了史波克眼里一闪即逝的恐慌，他的瓦肯人真实无误地明白了她话里的威胁含义，就在它变成事实之前数秒钟。  
  
“不—”  
  
就在那一瞬间，她冲吉姆的胸前开了火。

  
  
  
x

  
  
  
他在医务室里醒来，右侧胸部尖锐的痛楚，他在喉咙深处尝到了金属味的鲜血味道。  
  
“她带走了他，” 他甚至还没睁开眼睛，就嘶声说到。“老骨头，她带走了他，她带走了史波克，现在他—”  
  
“哇哦，孩子，你需要冷静下来！”  
  
他认不出这个声音。这不是老骨头。旁边持续的哔哔声很可能说明他的心跳急促，但他不在乎，不管怎么说，他的一半心脏早已被撕碎，他的头痛得就像有人用克林贡战斧砸过，像是他早已习惯史波克在他的脑海里，而现在史波克又一次不知去向，只剩下他一个人，孤独无助，无能为力，比无能为力更糟，因为他即将死去，而且死得毫无意义，妈的毫无意义—  
  
“该死吉姆，快点醒过来！”  
  
他感到一只强有力的手抓住了他的胳膊，他睁开双眼，在突然而至的灯光下眨巴眼睛。  
  
“老骨头？”  
  
“当然是我了。妈的快深呼吸一次，让心跳稳定下来，该死，不然你会杀死自己的。”  
  
吉姆照做了，他这才注意到自己的胸口发紧，痛得要命。  
  
“莱拉在你的右肺上开了个洞，” 麦考伊说到。他正站在床边；他身后的男护士就是上次史波克躺在这里时，对着因史波克而忧心忡忡的吉姆扮鬼脸的那位。“我们实施了紧急手术，你会没事的，不过我不会让你动—”  
  
吉姆坐了起来，查看自己的情况。他的胸口被包裹得严严实实，胳膊上还有一个插管。  
  
“躺下，你个白痴—”  
  
他只觉得耳鸣目眩，花了好几秒钟才适应过来，可一旦他视野变得清晰，他立刻抬腿下床。这也是间私人病房，如此相似的布置，他甚至无法断定他们是否之前也来过这里。门口站着1位警卫，麦考伊身边还有2个护士，一起站在他的床边。  
  
“吉姆，不。。。！”  
  
“想都别想，” 吉姆猛然打断了他。“别那么做。埃弗雷特在哪里？现在情况如何？”  
  
“我的军衔还不够高到—”  
  
“告诉我情况怎么样了，老骨头。”  
  
有那么片刻 —那个片刻转瞬即逝，而且与拯救史波克毫无干系 —吉姆意识到自己又在重复过去的事了。他正在恐吓麦考伊，就像上一次他把他们俩拖进困境一样。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他补充道。“我很抱歉，老骨头，但我需要了解形势。”  
  
“他们告诉我的，我只知道她失踪了，她离开庭审室时杀死了3个记者，现在他们正组队搜查整个基地，但迄今为止还没人发现莱拉。埃弗雷特准将签发了黄色警戒，通过内部通讯系统告知了全体人员史波克被绑架的事，但截至目前，死线（截止时间）对其他人来说还只是谣言而已；他们决定目前还不便透露这点。媒体知道了有针对你的威胁，整个银河系都轰动了。星际舰队的增援部队预计将在3天后赶到。”  
  
“离‘午夜’还有多久？”  
  
“2小时。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
他掀开床单一下站了起来。感觉就像是有把尖锐的刀子切开了他的颅骨，瞬息涌上的剧痛淹没了他，但是很快的，那种痛感减弱了。  
  
“吉姆，你现在不能行动，好吗？你会好起来的只要—”  
  
“听我说。” 他知道自己听上去有点不耐烦。他们正在浪费时间，而不是用来搜寻史波克。  
  
2个护士目瞪口呆地瞪着他，似乎他胆敢站起来简直是疯了。  
  
“我不会去。。。妈的，老骨头，如果我们2小时里找不到史波克的话，我就要自杀以拯救这里的一千多人，那以后谁会去寻找—” 他闭上了嘴巴，这种可能性太过恐怖。他会救出史波克的。他一定会的。“老骨头，看着我。”  
  
麦考伊照着做了。他比吉姆略微高一点，撇开他显而易见的生硬态度，医生深棕色的眼睛总是充满暖意。他立刻对上了吉姆毫不动摇的视线。  
  
“吉姆，求你了。就一次，只要。。。拜托。你会伤到自己的。” 麦考伊难过地说，几乎快要放弃了。  
  
吉姆点点头。“我明白。我需要你理解这点。我早就清楚了。只是我无法。。。” 他使劲咽了下，摇摇头，吐出一口气，他想要奉上他的生命，他的星舰，任何他所有的东西交给莱拉，只要她放史波克回来。  
  
“没有他，我不知道如何活下去，行了？”  
  
他最好的朋友瞪了他许久。接着。。。  
  
“好吧。”  
  
女护士倒抽了一口气。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“好的，我们去把他找回来。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
屋里另外2个人还处在全然震惊的状态中，麦考伊把先前被扔在一边的，属于吉姆的脏制服又扔回了他（激光射穿的洞眼，血迹斑斑），移除他手上的点滴吊管。2分钟后他们跑出房间，吉姆直奔准将办公室而去，无视掉所有被他衣衫褴褛的样子吸引过来的视线。  
  
奔跑途中，他还在消化刚接收的信息。  
  
莱拉绑架了史波克，尽管那时离死线还有9小时。为什么？她想从史波克身上得到什么呢，什么是她还没到手的，如果吉姆2小时后就得死，为何他会被允许活到现在？  
  
抓重点。集中精神，柯克。  
  
他是制衡工具。最廉价的工具，可以迫使史波克做任何莱拉想要的事，包括躲开所有被派来搜救他的搜寻队。除了。。。吉姆不明白莱拉想要什么。她的所作所为似乎自相矛盾。最早的威胁是要求基地杀死吉姆和史波克，因为她似乎无法独立完成这项工作，但在炮制了那么多煞费苦心的麻烦之后，在她出现在庭审室之前，在她自我暴露，让所有人看到她的真面目之前，在她绑架史波克之前，没有人会发现她的真相。此外，她开的那2枪干净利落，却没有杀死他们。  
  
现在清楚了，这一切都不再与他们是否死亡相关。也许从开始起，他们的生死就不是她的目标。  
  
吉姆明白他忽视的一定是更为重要的模式，一个更为简洁的方案，只是他尚未看出来，它也不会自动跳到你面前。不管怎么说，现在没什么线索能对上号。莱拉暗示过，再过一会，他才会对她有用，他只是看不出来那怎么可能。她想达到什么目的呢？在他看来，她似乎一直在变更目标。  
  
还有，这基地到底有多大，为什么过了6小时，他们还没找到史波克？  
  
“吉姆，过来。”  
  
麦考伊领着他走进一部电梯，等吉姆刚跨进去，他立刻被2个无头针筒扎了下。  
  
“见鬼，哦——”  
  
“如果你坚持要进行某种自杀行动，至少我能做的就是让你死得困难些，笨蛋。” 医生说到。  
  
吉姆揉揉酸痛的脖子，感到稍微好过了一些，虽然史波克仍然音讯皆无。  
  
他感觉电梯运行的时间好长，刚好在脑海里再过一遍所有的线索。莱拉突然决定她应该，怎么说，她是等待得太久了？ 那个威胁。她有机会时却没有杀死他和史波克的原因。其他几次谋杀未遂。  
  
谋杀未遂。。。  
  
等等。  
  
“老骨头？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“如果你想要杀人而不被怀疑，你会怎么做？”  
  
“我。。。” 麦考伊脸都白了。“我不知道，吉姆，我从未真正—”  
  
“好吧，不提这个了。但你不会。。。听着，仔细想想。第1次，娱乐室里的爆炸。不仅我没死成，根本没有人死亡。那不是谋杀未遂。”  
  
“。。。好吧。”  
  
“重力设置失灵也不是谋杀未遂。那问题没几分钟后就修好了，又一次，没有人死亡。只是一次机械故障。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
他正在。。。他正逐步走到了正确的方向上。  
  
“接着是第3次。毒素。致命的，酸性毒素，对人造成极度痛苦，留下难看的伤口。。。但只要赶紧跑到隔壁房间就安全了。连接2套房间的房门并没有被锁死。而如果是麻痹性毒素就很难逃脱了。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“接下去是史波克的中毒事件。她就在现场。她也差点丧命。但她随身携带解毒剂，她也清楚，他们一定会同时给他俩注射。”  
  
“吉姆。。。你想说什么？”  
  
“我在说，也许我们从头到尾都搞错了。” 吉姆说到。电梯门叮的一声打开了，他们步入空荡荡的走廊。现在他注意到了黄色警戒标志；背景处的滴答声和头顶的过道灯正忽闪着琥珀色的‘开关’标志。  
  
“我不觉得这只是活干得粗糙的缘故；我认为，其实她并不想真正杀死我们。”  
  
“那么。。。见鬼到底怎么回事，吉姆？”  
  
我认为有人想让我们觉得自己正被人追杀，但现实里。。。  
  
这是场全新的游戏。  
  
“我还不清楚，不过我会找出真相。”  
  
他们已经走到了埃弗雷特的办公室外。门还没有打开，但吉姆就听到了房内传出各种低低的噪杂声。他输入正确的安全密码后，就像被一堵声墙结结实实砸到头上。  
  
“2小时—”  
  
“—把他带走—”  
  
“。。。找到史波克先生，马上—”  
  
“不明白—”  
  
“莱拉∙卡罗米—”  
  
“。。。4个军官死亡，我们只知道这些！我们无法锁定任何人的位置。。。！”  
  
“柯克舰长！”  
  
这最后一嗓子是埃弗雷特自己吼出的，盖过了在场所有声音。  
  
“见鬼，他来这里干嘛？” 旁边有人问麦考伊。  
  
“那不重要。我很好。”  
  
“吉姆！”  
  
乌乎拉从军官群里一路疾步跑来，肩膀不时撞到别人。她的脸上没有泪水但眼里却可疑地闪烁着水花，她紧紧握住他的手。  
  
“过去一段时间来没什么新信息，我没办法解开任何从基地内部传播的信号，科学部的那家伙，就是和她一起工作的人也没提供任何有用的信息，我们现在只知道史波克不在哪些地方，企业号上每一个人都来帮忙搜寻了，但是目前为止—”  
  
“好的好的。” 他把她紧紧拥进怀抱（对他来说，她几乎瘦得可怜，但仍然身姿挺拔强健 —有那么一瞬间，他突然明白了，理解了她和史波克的事），接着他放开了她，面对着房间里其他人。屋里一片寂静，但事实上又并非毫无声音，各种联络呼叫声仍然在房间里回荡，至少有4个人仍然在讨论不同的行动计划。  
  
“她没有提出新要求，对不对？没有更多无法追踪的电话，下令要我去死的？”  
  
“还没什么通讯进来。” 某个吉姆不认识的声音回答到。  
  
“她也没有逃跑。她没有拿史波克当筹码，她早已有炸飞整个基地的威胁挂在我们头上。”  
  
“事实上，柯克舰长。。。目前为止，我的人确定，所有舱口都完好无暇。”  
  
吉姆感到他应该表现得更惊讶一些。  
  
“那么一定是其他方式。有别的办法可以在2小时后杀死所有人，除非我先死。”  
  
“你确定吗？” 安保主管海斯问到，放下了他的通讯器。“没有别的警戒区遭到破坏，柯克舰长。”  
  
“哦，我很确定。我们很快会找到原因的；他们不是傻瓜。一定有事会发生。”  
  
吉姆并不十分肯定他怎会知道这些；他的笃定来自何方。他只知道他说的都是对的。  
  
“‘有事’会发生是什么意思？” 埃弗雷特问到。他似乎意识到吉姆刚才说的话。“‘他们不是傻瓜’？他们？”  
  
“是的。他们。”  
  
怎么会。。。我怎么会知道这个的？  
  
“怎么了，柯克？你说她和别人合谋？”

  
 _吉姆？_  
  
他的视野开始模糊地泛起了涟漪，各种色彩开始混合到了一起。他眨眨眼，眼前闪过一道亮光，他再次眨了眨眼，20多个人正盯着他。乌乎拉和麦考伊站在他身边，一人抓住他一条胳膊，紧紧扶住他。  
  
他又眨了下眼，虽然他知道自己的眼睛是睁开的，可他见到的只有一片漆黑。  
  
 _吉姆。吉姆。詹姆斯。吉姆_ _∙_ _柯克。_ _Thy'la_ _柯克，舰长，我的舰长_    
  
史波克！  
  
 _她并非孤身一人_  
  
史波克！你在哪里？  
  
 _不知道_ _—_ _她不是一个人干的，我的感应能力正在被_ _—_ _切_ _—_ _断_ _—_  
  
发生什么了？  
  
 _你很快会。。。他们想要伤害你，我不能让他们_ _—_  
  
史波克，他们是谁？  
  
 _不能_ _—_ _你很快就会见到，但是请坚强些，很久以前我就学会了如何控制痛苦_ _—_ _失去你才是真正的痛苦，_ _Thy'la_ _，失去你_ _—_ _那是我唯一恐惧的事_  
  
你在说什么？他们伤害你了吗？你说我很快就会见到是什么意思。。。？  
  
 _你将会见到，不过你一定要记住，我_ _—_ _唯一让我恐惧的是失去你_ _—_ _那就是我一直坚持待在你身边的原因，记得吗？_  
  
史波克，拜托，告诉我发生什么事了。  
  
 _重要的是我们死亡的方式，这是我们没有考虑到的_  
  
什么？  
  
 _我们如何死去才是关键，吉姆，不是我们是否会死_ _—_ _如果只希望我们死，有很多其他容易的手段可以达到目的_  
  
我知道，之前所有的意外，太蹩脚了，干得太拙劣了，我早就想到了，但我仍然不明白。  
  
 _我也不确信我是否明白，但这很重要，我清楚_ _—_ _我_ _—_ _不能够_  
  
史波克？怎么了？  
  
 _失去你。。。我_ _—_ _失去_ _—_ _吉姆，_ _Thy'la_ _。。。找诺伊塔问它的意思_  
  
这最好不是你告别的方式，史波克。我不会让你死掉！史波克？  
  
他可以再次感觉到脚下的地面了，闻到人头攒动的味道，听到周遭的声音。。。不，他必须回去，必须再一次听到史波克的声音，在他的脑海深处，不得不回去—  
  
史波克？史波克！ **史波克！**  
  
紧接着，纤细，无力，间歇的信号，闪烁着，接着传来了最后一条思绪。。。  
  
 _T'hyla_  
  
我一定会救你的。史波克？史波克！我一定会救你！

  
  
吉姆睁开眼睛，发现所有人，绝对是所有人都在盯着他。  
  
他再无法在意识深处感受到史波克了，就像有人在他们之间建立了一堵墙。如果他不是一个无心灵感应能力的人类，他多半还有该死的机会。  
  
“柯克？”  
  
他正半躺半坐在地板上，乌乎拉和麦考伊仍然待在他身边，他的视线所到之处都是一片震惊的神色，好像见到他晕倒比他们见到他中枪更让这些人苦恼。不是说他中枪后还能见到旁人的表情，但这仍然是个有趣的联想。。。  
  
各种问题迅速冒了出来。  
  
“你感觉没事吗？”  
  
“是否需要休息？”  
  
“他怎么了？”  
  
“看看他的衬衫。。。”  
  
“我很好。”  
  
在朋友们的帮助下，他小心翼翼地站稳脚跟，直视着准将。  
  
“我知道我们要找的是谁了。”  
  
史波克的感应能力被切断意味着1件事，只有1件事。吉姆现在知道是谁躲在幕后了，所有的事都开始说得通了。  
  
整个基地里只有另一个瓦肯人。

**************************

译注：关于莱拉绑架大副的细节，可参看第六部电影《The Undiscovered Country》里，暗杀者偷袭克林冈总理所在旗舰的部分。


	24. 第二十三章：真相制胜

**第二十三章：真相制胜**

**(Veritas Vincit)**

 

 

 。。。怎样才能让他们去星舰基地？

时机不对头。当然了，这整个时机都有问题，某人（斯塔沃克，一定是斯塔沃克）一定很早之前就开始筹划这事，他一定等了很久很久。也许超过1年了。  
  
也许早在吉姆和史波克努力拯救他的母星却惨遭失败后就开始了。

斯塔沃克一定知道企业号是唯一停留在该象限的星舰，但他干嘛不直接发出最优等级的紧急遇险信号呢？ 当然了，那样做不仅需要准将的授权代码及语音确认，而且一旦他们到达信号来源区，意识到求救信号是伪造的话，他们会立即离开，那就缺乏充分的时间来实施计划。确切地说，不管是怎样的计划（都需要时间）。  
  
所以斯塔沃克一定仔细彻查了吉姆的记录，寻找他能挖出的弱点，找到一个能让企业号至少在泰尔塔基地逗留7天的理由。  
  
他找到了史波克。

这场审讯是早已安排好的。吉姆曾猜测过是否军部有人故意捣鬼，他记得自己曾考虑过是否有人恨他恨到想要他名声扫地，要达到这个目标，只需把资料寄去合适的渠道；那样至少会启动一场小型调查，而一旦发现了某种行为模式，调查立刻会走正式流程。就在那时，Tersal II 事件刚好发生，它被视为迫在眉睫的紧急任务。  
  
完美的斩首计划，毫无疑问。  
  
吉姆仍不明白莱拉怎么会卷进这事。也许她和斯塔沃克从一开始就是同盟。也许不是。

“如果我没记错的话，瓦肯人斯塔沃克先于其他记者赶到这里，他的住处和其他媒体记者的位置一样。在16号甲板特别区。”  
  
“达蔻韩是否找到了。。。？”

“她刚走你就来了，如果她在那里找到相关线索的话，她会呼叫我。”  
  
“身份确认证件呢？他是否伪造了身份证？”  
  
“他没有身份证，医生。”  
  
“怎能不要求他佩戴身份证明？太荒谬了！”  
  
吉姆神色严峻地瞪着麦考伊。“他是瓦肯人。目前他们是全银河系正濒临灭绝，饱受同情的种族，还拥有思维控制的能力。你觉得该怎么办？” 他转身面对埃弗雷特，稍稍提高了嗓音，以盖过屋内其他人的交谈声。“我看到至少有2个人和他在一起。人类。他们携带设备，摄像机，以及其他东西，我假定那都是他工作的一部分。”  
  
“描述一下？”  
  
吉姆努力回忆。“2个人都是黑发，差不多40岁左右，体格强健，其中一个也许40出头。中等身高，鹰钩鼻，白种人。另一个矮一些，深色皮肤，有胡茬。那是。。。我只见过他们两次。”  
  
“赶紧把这些肖像发出去！” 埃弗雷特下令。

“我去！” 吉姆身后有个人说到，很可能是准将的助理，达文先生。  
  
“重力装置失效时，斯塔沃克就在庭审室门外。在重力装置重启之前，他一定帮莱拉带走了史波克。。。也许这就是争斗中有3个记者遇害的原因，” 吉姆补充道。  
  
乌乎拉从耳边摘下通讯器，说到“我们是否有照片？任何可以帮忙的东西？”  
  
“不幸的是，所有录下他们照片的驱动盘都已被删除，整个楼道的监控录像也都被抹去。”

麦考伊怒气冲冲地哼哼。“当然如此了。”  
  
“除了3个遇害的记者，还有几个记者被击昏，有2个出现脑震荡，被送去医务室。”  
  
“我们要找出史波克的位置，”吉姆宣布。每一次他开口说话，他就感到有种隐隐的惊奇感，他的声音听上去如此理智且理由充足。“如果我们找到他，也就找到了斯塔沃克。”  
  
“定位系统瘫痪了。所有的都报废了。我已派最好的技术专家修复问题，但眼下还没有进展。”

“能否—”  
  
“苏鲁说他们已搜完15-18号甲板了，” 乌乎拉打断了他，再次从耳边摘下通讯耳机。“没有史波克，莱拉或斯塔沃克的踪迹。” 说完她回过头去，继续先前的通话。

“9-10号甲板是重点检查区域，对吗？”

“当然了，但他们已经搜查完毕。那些人不可能接近主动力系统，或者主发动机，舱口系统的运作也丝毫没有问题，没有被人动过。”  
  
“还有多少时间？” 房内有人大声问到，吉姆竖起耳朵等着答案。  
  
“还剩下1小时38分钟。”

“协调进行地毯式筛查，我们有很大机会找到他们。” 埃弗雷特对吉姆说到。他看上去仍然显得很谦逊，就像他正等着吉姆崩溃，在压力下失控，年轻的詹姆斯∙柯克舰长最终被一把顶住他胸口的相位枪，以及一颗破碎的心击败了。  
  
吉姆才不在乎埃弗雷特是怎么看他的，只要他能做好该死的本职工作就行，所以他礼貌地点点头以示感谢。“是的。但我不会碰运气。马上就会有事发生，某个。。。” 你很快就会见到，但是请坚强些，很久以前我就学会了如何控制痛苦。。。 “随时可能发生，一定有什么事会发生，我们必须为此做好准备。”  
  
“史波克先生告诉你的？通过心灵感应？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
短暂的沉默（他们负担不起长时间的静默，至少现在不行），然后问到：“你确定你无法联系上他—”  
  
“我很确定。” 他说到。准将从他身上移开视线，回头往后看去。  
  
“达利上尉，你有什么有助于调查，关于卡罗米少尉的线索可以告诉我们的？”  
  
玛拉∙达利先前一直站在他们身后，自从他们告诉她莱拉卷入此事后，她就一直挂着那副震惊的神情，粉色的双唇也没有合拢过。

“我不。。。我不知道。” 玛拉眨眨眼，吉姆注意到她明显在强迫自己重新换上职业态度，并将情绪置于可控状态下。“她似乎很可爱，我不。。。我是3个月前认识她的，当时我们被分配到一起工作，从没有暗示说明。。。我没法跟你说，我甚至不知道她会用相位枪。我所知道的就是她父亲也是位科学官，我认为她是在Omicon Ceti III星球殖民地长大的。她在这里也有朋友，至少有人是，我假定。。。但我猜她对我们大家都撒了谎。”  
  
 _你很快就会见到，但是请坚强些，很久以前我就学会了如何控制痛苦。。。_

这些话让吉姆打心眼里感到恶心。就在此时此刻，就在这一刻，史波克很可能正在遭受折磨。  
  
“她有什么动机想要我们死？” 吉姆直白地问道。  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“好好想想。”

玛拉稍稍畏缩了一下，当她开口时，她从吉姆身上移开了视线，似乎那样让她比较容易整理思绪。有意思。不管怎样，只要对她有帮助就好。  
  
“她曾。。。她喜欢史波克先生，我知道的。但是，我觉得那只是一时迷恋，她自己也说过，那样很蠢，当事情已经很明显，那个。。。呃，” 玛拉停了下来。接着她目光闪烁着瞥了吉姆一眼，几乎带着恐惧。吉姆好奇自己身上是否仍沾着鲜血，是否自己看上去仍像个可怕的机器人，比如上次史波克遇袭后，卢卡斯被他吓得退避三尺一样。他甚至懒得换下那身脏兮兮，满是血迹，还有个弹孔的正装制服。  
  
“听着，她说过喜欢史波克先生是件蠢事，事情很明显，史波克先生想要的人是你。”  
  
 _你很快就会见到，但是请坚强些，很久以前我就学会了如何控制痛苦。。。_  
  
见到什么？见到什么，史波克？  
  
吉姆感到自己正身处两个世界，精疲力尽的同时又感到精神十足，正深陷自相矛盾的状态中。难熬的等待正在消磨他的意志。他觉得自己似乎再次呼吸到了酸性毒物。  
  
“你是说她带走史波克。。。从柯克身边？” 这一次又是乌乎拉，带着一副难以置信的急切表情。

玛拉耸耸肩，瞪大了眼睛。“我能知道什么？只是。。。不然还有什么其他原因？”  
  
时间掐得恰到好处。  
  
当玛拉问出这个问题的时候，事情发生了，就好像斯塔沃克先前一直在监听他们的对话，以便计算好最佳时间点，让他的计划达到最大效果。  
  
吉姆的眼角余光瞥见了，虽然很模糊，如果不留神的话，很容易就会被忽视；埃弗雷特办公室门边的墙壁上，那个小小的全息屏开始闪烁起来。  
  
接着屏幕正式启动。  
.  
吉姆觉得自己正处在古怪的（不太可能出现的）镇静状态下；这一定是电脑黑客的胜利。他多半攻陷了基地里所有的显示屏。

就在那一刻，他大步穿过人群，想要见到直播的视频，如果有人笨到不马上跳开而是挡着他的道，他会不顾一切地推开任何阻碍，任何人都知道两点之间直线最短的道理，而那段直线就是连接吉姆先前恐惧的感觉与小小屏幕之间的距离。  
  
其他人似乎也逐渐注意到了有什么情况不对劲，房间里逐渐静了下来。  
  
“那是什么。。。”  
  
“他是不是。。。？”  
  
“他妈的是什么？”  
  
是一条胳膊。  
  
并非一条断肢，只是。。。在那里，在屏幕上，从一个严重倾斜的角度拍摄的普通地板，以及，搁在地板上的肢体，镜头刚好切到手肘位置。光线很差，但微弱的光线足以衬托出它的苍白肤色。  
  
修长，纤细的手指并没有因失去意识而半蜷着。相反，它们平铺在地板上（暗色的地板，在那样的灯光下，看上去显得漆黑无比，就像这里该死的每层甲板的每一块地板一样）。手掌向上。  
  
吉姆的嘴里尝到了血的味道，有几秒钟时间，他不确定到底是他咬碎了内唇还是中枪的肺部冒出的臆想味道。最后他发现是前者。  
  
“你们必须在1小时29分钟内杀死詹姆斯∙柯克舰长。”  
  
这个声音并非从屏幕上小小的麦克风里传出。它经由公共通讯系统，向整个泰尔塔基地发出震耳欲聋的广播。  
  
没错。吉姆再清楚不过了，这幅场景可以在所有的屏幕上看到，每一个人都会知道。如果他们曾希望不会造成大规模恐慌的话，现在这个希望已经彻底破灭。

“你们将遵照此命令行事，以拯救你们的性命。对舱口T-6 至W-9的威胁是为了误导你们，然而，我拥有同样有效的手段彻底摧毁你们。午夜12点，如果你们不按照我的命令去做，你们都会死。”  
  
基地里没有平民，但有什么办法能帮助上千名军官面对即将到来的死亡做好准备呢？他们的生命正掌握在一个疯子手里，而他的作案动机仍然秘而不宣。  
  
“选择相信我的话是明智的行为，请不要不合逻辑地希望，我没有能力实践诺言。”  
  
斯塔沃克听上去和吉姆每次和他交谈时一样。冷静，淡漠，超然于世外。超越了不近人情，比机器人更像机器人。平铺直叙。没有任何语调的变化。  
  
吉姆无助的，一百万次地诅咒自己没有早点看出这一点。史波克从未这样说过话，除非有极其严重的事情发生。甚至萨瑞克都从未用过那种语气，而他甚至都没有史波克拥有的一半人类基因。  
  
“史波克指挥官的生命也将得到延续，如果柯克舰长配合的话，他会那么做的，因为他希望见到史波克指挥官活下去的愿望超过了希望自己能活下去的愿望。”  
  
正确。没错。完全正确。

“在1小时29分钟内，星际舰队必须处死柯克舰长。”  
  
非常重要。斯塔沃克说的话非常重要，每1个细节都代表着1条线索。吉姆努力倾听，全神贯注于手头迫在眉睫的危机上。为什么不干脆让他死呢？

_重要的是我们如何死去，吉姆，不是我们—_  
  
他逐渐把碎片拼凑到一起。。。

“既然在场的大多数类人生命体都是地球人类，我相信必须明确地表达清楚我的意图。”  
  
突然之间，他的关注力消失无踪了，就像一列狂奔的列车突然脱轨，吉姆僵在当地。不。他清楚他一定叫出了声，但他努力压了下去，他希望自己也许是错的，眼下那事即将发生，那是史波克的手指，他曾用嘴唇和双手亲吻过的手指，他怎能允许这事发生？  
  
这一句话似乎花了好几秒钟才被房内剩下的人所理解。接着。。。“哦不，上帝，” 有人倒抽了口气。很可能是乌乎拉。  
  
 _你很快就会见到，但是请坚强些，很久以前我就学会了如何控制痛苦。。。_

另一个影子出现在屏幕上。颜色很暗，与其说是个物品，更像是道阴影，但银色的闪光足以让吉姆辨认出那是什么东西。  
  
 _顺便，我腰带上还有把刀，莱拉生气地补充到。_  
  
刀锋在微弱的光线下再次发出寒光，娴熟地压上了史波克的食指。  
  
有人的指甲正用力掐进吉姆的胳膊，用力之猛足够留下瘀伤。乌乎拉，是乌乎拉，正站在他身边，满脸泪水。  
  
显示在屏幕上的，黑色的刀锋可爱地沿着史波克的拇指指心滑动。刀锋所到之处，暗色的血珠一滴滴渗了出来，但是史波克的手指并未抽动，接着刀子高高举起，动作突然且出乎预计，超出了取景框，一瞬间，吉姆几乎有勇气生出希望了。  
  
然而就在那一刻，刀子无情地飞速落下。伴随着一声皮肉绽开的恶心响声，它斩进史波克的手掌，鲜血立刻肆无忌惮地涌出，暗色粘稠的血液流淌在他的指间，涌到了地板上，这一次手掌抽搐了一次，一个最不起眼的反射行为，至少揭示了连接胳膊的肉体还活着的事实。  
  
吉姆竭尽全力地绷紧身体，掩饰住全身上下不由自主的颤抖。显而易见，血液的颜色太深太暗，以至无法看清是否是绿色，不过这已是愚蠢的细节问题了。对此他一清二楚。

“谁负责这事？” 一个沙哑的声音打破了令人目瞪口呆的沉寂。是埃弗雷特。“我们是星际舰队的军官，不是未经受训的平民。谁负责分析光线？谁负责提高图片质量以缩小搜寻范围？谁追踪信号？这广播一定来自某个地方，所有人，动起来！”  
  
这话有效地破除了魔咒。吉姆周围的人群开始行动，然而，吉姆从屏幕上移开视线，试图回到工作状态。他模糊地意识到周围人投来的目光，但那些再也不重要了。再没有任何事重要了。

“吉姆，我觉得你应该坐下。”

麦考伊坚定的手掌在他肩上拍了一下，吉姆咳嗽起来，凶猛而痛苦，似乎过去几分钟内他的肺部充满了血液。  
  
“我—不，老骨头，我告诉你—”

“坐下，柯克，” 埃弗雷特断然说道。“你看上去就像死人。”

“我—”  
  
房间在他的视野里再次变得模糊，通过眼角余光，他仍能看到屏幕还在闪烁不停。上帝，他是不是可以说一句：这一切太难以承受了？他无法呼吸，他们不想要他的帮助，这太过份了，可他不在乎，他一点也不在乎，他想要去做，想要站在这里—  
  
“我没有把你踢出局，柯克舰长，我只是请你在晕倒前先坐上5分钟，否则你对我们毫无用处。”  
  
“你肺部中弹，伙计。” 一个吉姆不认识的安保人员说到。语气听上去充满敬畏。  
  
“我能帮他做点什么吗？” 玛拉安静地问麦考伊。“比如呼叫医务室什么的。”  
  
“谢谢，孩子，不过有我就够了。” 吉姆的首席医官掏出2支早已用过的针筒，迅速地重新消毒。吉姆感到脖子被狠狠扎了一下，接着，让他感到幸福的是，他的头部不再感到阵阵灼痛，视野也再次变得清晰起来。

“好点了吗？” 麦考伊问到。

“是的。” 吉姆眨眨眼，换上严肃的表情。“是的，好多了。谢谢，老骨头。”  
  
“尽职而已。” 医生耸耸肩。  
  
吉姆朝他点点头。“不管怎么说，还是要谢谢。” 随后他拍了下巴掌。“好了。我想这样做。” 他稍稍提高了嗓音，屋内的嘈杂声立刻停止了。“我要搜索小组把注意力集中到无法经由公共终端到达的区域。我要人去找各个部门的主管，让他们在15分钟内递交一份报告，关于本部门在过去2周内遇到的任何技术反常现象。” 看到他明显地在等周围人服从他的命令，屋里又激起一阵忙乱。“我还要有人去调查莱拉∙卡罗米的个人档案，以及心理评估报道，以便做性格侧写。还需要有人对瓦肯人斯塔沃克做份侧写，尤其是对他近期的活动以及瓦肯毁灭时期他的家人卷入情况，假定这条信息—” 他没有回头看大屏幕，甚至没有瞥上一眼 “—已经到处流传了，我需要有人把它全部撤下。我们没必要让恐慌蔓延。”  
  
吉姆满意地看到他的每道命令都得到了有效执行，他冲埃弗雷特，麦考伊和乌乎拉做了个手势。准将显然对他忽然夺取控制权并不怎么高兴，不过，眼下吉姆也不在乎他的情绪如何了。“我会去追踪斯塔沃克从科学部黑进指挥系统的线索。他现在一定有了给整个基地发通告的权限。”

“我跟你一起去，”乌乎拉马上说到，但吉姆摇了摇头。  
  
“不。黄色警戒意味着非必需甲板都会关闭，而且眼下的形势随时可能提高到红色警戒；我需要你在这里。” 他可以肯定她很生气，同时还感到气馁，她还想参与行动，而不仅仅是做通信官的工作，但这次黑客入侵只与电脑工程相关，哪怕乌乎拉懂得跟踪传输信号，她的专长也只针对语言学，以及舰队内部的通讯频率上，而非系统软件。  
  
“好吧。但你不能一个人去，他也许会杀了你，只要他逮住机会的话—”  
  
“他不会的。” 吉姆对此有十足把握。哪怕他现在正襟危坐，他也能感到注射后的强效正在体内逐渐消褪，不过那已经足以让他甩掉绝望的念头。现在他已回到正常轨道上来了。“浪费人手来保护我太蠢了。也毫无必要。”  
  
“你怎么知道—”  
  
“我就是知道。” 毕竟，他是舰长。为他的每道命令都做解释纯属浪费时间。“我一找到信号就通知这里，还有另外4个人与这事有关，所以只找到一个地点并不代表万事大吉。杀死史波克并非虚张声势的恫吓；他一定会那么做的。”  
  
“我仍然不明白为什么莱拉会抓走史波克，毫无道理—”  
  
“我们可以日后再研究这个问题。” 埃弗雷特说到。“如果一定要去的话，你就快走，柯克舰长。”

吉姆礼貌地朝他点了点头，又先后对麦考伊和乌乎拉投去满含歉意的一眼，两个人似乎都想说点什么催人泪下的话，而吉姆现在没有时间了。  
  
“找到他。” 乌乎拉最后说到。  
  
“肯定的。”  
  
接着他就直奔门口而去。

 

  
x

 

 

他跑下楼梯，一路上太多人冲詹姆斯∙柯克舰长扔了太多的问题，范围之广从“你怎么还活着” 到 “视频上真是史波克指挥官的手吗？”。 这比他担心的恐慌程度要轻上许多，比他希望的更为井然有序。显然，这一切都在告诉他，要相信他的同僚们。  
  
但他没时间回答任何问题，一句简短的回答就是他再次奔跑前所能做到的最好反应了。他转过拐角，跨进电梯。电梯门合上的一瞬间，他还在输入要去的楼层时，他的通讯器响了起来 —黄色警戒期间，所有自动路线都会终止，而改由手动控制。  
  
“我是柯克。”  
  
“贱长！”  
  
“切科夫？”  
  
“我知道为什么他们先劫持史波克先生了，” 切科夫甚至没怎么介绍就直奔主题。“至少，我知道了一种可能性！”  
  
“告诉我，” 吉姆立即下令。“每个想法都有帮助。”  
  
“如果他们在午夜之前无法摧毁基地呢？所以他们才需要另一个用作威胁的筹码？”  
  
吉姆茫然地盯着手里的通讯器，甚至无意去纠正切科夫在表达方式上的小小误解。“详细点。”  
  
“我假设他们有逃生工具，也不想在基地被炸飞后跟着送死，对吗？”  
  
“是的，这说得通。”  
  
“我就猜。。。为什么是午夜？为什么给我们这么长的回应时间，这样我们或许能准备一个计划，可能做好防御？然后我就想到了，午夜12点左右会进行几次换班。基地的时钟是按照地球时间运作的。在午夜，至少我能想到的就有3个系统将从夜间模式转换到日间模式；很可能这就是他们给我们充裕时间的原因。很可能这也是他们绑架史波克先生的原因。而且这也足够帮我们缩小可能的破坏范围了。”  
  
吉姆愣住了。这个推论太完美了。  
  
“这想法太棒了，切科夫，没错！”  
  
“你同意了？”  
  
“当然了！”  
  
电梯刚好抵达科学部所在的楼层，吉姆注意到控制电梯网络的系统刚好是需要在午夜切换时间的典范，因为在那个时候，很少有电梯仍在运转，这样可以节省能效。  
  
“这仍然只是个设想，但我们所能想到的也只有这个了，见鬼，它确实不错。” 他急促地对着通讯器说到，又开始狂奔起来。“我要你把这个设想告诉埃弗雷特准将 —直接呼叫他的办公室，如果接不通，找乌乎拉帮忙，她负责多重通讯联络，如果你自己不能—”  
  
“我可以做到！”  
  
“很好，然后呼叫史考特，我要你和他合作—”  
  
“我们早开始了，舰长！” 史考特的声音似乎离收音口相当远，但仍然语气坚定，吉姆觉得自己紧缩的胸腔稍稍放松了一点。他并非孤军作战，对于这个事实，他确实需要有人不断地提醒他。

“好极了，等你们发现更多情况再叫我！”  
  
“当然，贱长！”

6号甲板相对来说人流较少，但并未彻底清空。吉姆清楚有些试验在时间上非常敏感，而很多没有因安保原因而待命的军官，自愿冒黄色警报的风险来上班。唯一被彻底清场的地区，就是那个类似温室的主实验室，在警报后已经彻底关闭。  
  
吉姆跑进了电脑实验室，那里空无一人。最理想的工作台应该是主控制台，但现在更重要的是让定位系统恢复正常，不管怎么说他都可以从辅助设备室开始行动。  
  
房间并不大，但机器发出的沉闷声响在屋内形成了古怪的嗡嗡声。这里并非和基地其他地方一样灯火通明，但让人感到。。。。舒适宜人。吉姆一向擅长电脑，他还是个孩子时，那就是他最大的业余消遣了。电脑在这里靠墙整齐地排着，桌上也堆着一台台电脑，数据板，老款电脑都堆在实验室的角落里，显然有人把它们拆开过，多半是为了回收利用部件。  
  
他直接走向主机，在椅子里坐了下来。搞定基本代码没费什么力气，但找到可能会造成未授权登陆的代码行就太难了，斯塔沃克一定设法避开了会触发警报的地方，那就意味着非法代码可以藏在任意一行代码里。确定位置所需的时间越久，斯塔沃克仍然待在原地的可能性就越小。  
  
吉姆忽略了耳边危险的声音，合理地提醒他这纯属浪费时间，他专心于手头的工作上。他还有一点时间呢。

  
  
  
x

  
  
  
不久，吉姆就认为进展并非预计的那么慢。而是太过缓慢。实际点说，他无法及时找到植入的代码，而这线索本身也并非坚实可信。  
  
吉姆没有停下手头的活，但他开始尝试同时开始扫描数据，努力想要找到其他方法。是的，定位系统的机会最大，但他妈的无法正常操作。一定有别的法子。  
  
他无法搜寻出史波克的思绪在哪里，这一点再清楚不过了。他太没用了。天生不懂心灵感应的人。肉体凡胎。

自从危机发生后，就像已经重放了上百万遍一样，吉姆再次回忆了史波克在精神链接的最后关头告诉他的话，以及听到史波克的思绪浮现在自己脑海里的感觉。  
  
 _重要的是我们死亡的方式，这是我们没有考虑到的_  
  
 _失去你。。。我—失去—吉姆，T'hy'la。。。问诺伊塔这个词什么意思_  
  
回忆精神融合就像是种缅怀，吉姆再次失去了听觉和视觉。。。

他突然坐直了身子。

相对于他听到的话，当时有个细节显得无甚关联，但在那一刻他已经见到了一些线索，不是吗？某种脉冲灯光。  
  
吉姆紧张地调出了录有史波克手掌的视频，在电脑上重放。  
  
再一次重放。  
  
史波克的肌肤混合着暗绿色的血液淡淡地发着光，眼下割伤形成了一个蛛网结构，就像一张奇形怪状的网，以他的手掌为中心，到他的指尖为止朝四周散开，几乎像是一朵星辰状的花朵。吉姆想起了儿提时他曾在阿尔法象限里拜访过的一位邻居，他家就种有同样形状的花。  
  
吉姆的腹部开始就眼前所见的情景提出抗议，他只觉得苦水上涌，但他仍然强迫自己观察史波克的肌肤受到的损伤。他用顽强的意志回放了视频。  
  
割伤似乎开始愈合了，锋利的刀锋滑开了毫无瑕疵的雪白肌肤。  
  
最后，他又倒回到最初的镜头，虽然现场光线昏暗，几乎看不清其他物体，但仍能辨认出史波克苍白的手掌似乎在淡淡发光，吉姆增强了照片密度，加强了300%的光线亮度。他朝前倾过身，眯起了眼，努力盯着面前的照片。  
  
数秒内，他就收到了回报，间歇出现的，光线难以置信的微弱波动。  
  
他曾在某个地方见过一次。  
  
现在他知道史波克在哪里了。

  
  
  
x

  
  
  
通讯联系断了。

所有的通讯信号全他妈断了。过去20分钟内，斯塔沃克或他的同党一定设置了阻塞整个基地范围的频率，吉姆没时间再联络乌乎拉，请她帮忙了。  
  
公众使用的控制面板仍没什么作用，甚至无法传送手写的信息，它们仍在播放史波克的视频流，而时间已经。。。他无法再浪费哪怕1秒钟了，真的不能。。。  
  
吉姆抄近道赶去温室的路上没有遇到任何人。很容易就能找人来帮忙，但生活就是个婊子，在这片荒诞的寂静世界里（只有黄色警戒的警报声仍然叫个不停），吉姆觉得他自己和整个宇宙隔开了。

这么说来，没错，这是鲁莽愚蠢的，超出任何人预期的，蠢不可及的行动，但也许正因为它的不合逻辑，冲动的人类行为，才可能成功，斯塔沃克不会预计到这个意外。  
  
他决定孤身入虎穴。  
  
显而易见，门都被锁死了，因为玻璃门的缘故，如果从门外看的话，似乎没有人在里面。但吉姆心里很清楚。

莱拉曾在那里的一间小黑屋里工作，屋内有能散发出淡淡光晕的植物，还有脉冲灯光，吉姆跟着她进来，试图就她对史波克的迷恋而安慰她时注意到了。  
  
撬锁对吉姆来说只是小事一桩，吉姆觉得自己浑身的血液都被肾上腺素所取代，史波克就被关在这个巨大的牢笼里，吉姆一定会找到他的，或死在寻找的路上。  
  
屋顶的灯光控制系统仍在放射人造阳光，制造出一种古怪的近似夕阳落日的效果，色彩和强度在不同的楼道处变换出不同的影像；和吉姆上次拜访这里时没什么两样。触及天花板的蔓藤类高挑植物散发出紫色的光芒，橙红色的阴影使得本已偏热的空间显得更加燥热。这种热度迅速感染了吉姆的皮肤，他头上很快冒出了汗珠。

这个地方似乎被彻底抛弃了。  
  
吉姆抽出别在腰后的相位枪，尽最大努力无声地移动。他差不多可以确定，这里一定有至少2个歹徒在守卫，也许他们接到命令不会杀死他，但对无法行动的史波克来说，如果受重伤，那同样于事无补。  
  
如果切科夫的推测正确，在斯塔沃克炸飞整个基地前，吉姆还有1小时的时间。

他小心翼翼地穿过几排工作台，潜入成排植物所在的区域。这里并非寂静无声：远处的黄色警报声犹在耳边，有些花朵本身就在。。。发出窸窸窣窣的响动。嗡嗡声，哔哔声。他还记得史波克带他来这里谈话时，他身后某种恶心植物突然发出大喇叭一样的尖叫。谢天谢地，眼下可没有那种巨响了。  
  
第一道楼梯空无一人，吉姆没有浪费时间多瞥一眼。  
  
第二道楼梯则不然。  
  
他感觉到了有相位枪发射的声波震荡，差点就被击中，他迅速低下头滚到一边，刚好看到第二束激光穿过刚才他胸腔所在的位置。他毫无目标地开枪，没有打中目标，但听到有物体撞击的声音，那意味着他打翻了架子，弄出不小的响动，有2个人正朝着他奔来。其中之一是第一天和斯塔沃克一起的高个相机男，另一个吉姆不认识，但他穿着保安的制服，没什么指望了。  
  
“是柯克！” 穿红杉的保安吼到，就在那一瞬间，吉姆一枪击中他的腹部，迅速击昏了他。  
  
另一个家伙则比较聪明，早已躲到一个特别坚固的架子后面。  
  
“你是来自杀的？” 那人问到，听上去似乎是发自内心的关心。  
  
吉姆绕过一排黑红相间类似长矛的Rosa Reci植物，悄无声息地滑到了第二排架子后面，眼睛紧盯着敌人在楼道地板上投下的阴影。事实上，他可以看到伪装成摄像师的家伙正站在角落里。  
  
妙极了。  
  
两个人谁也没有开口说话，因交谈暴露自己的位置极其愚蠢（这是吉姆历经艰辛才学到的一课，不过那时他还太年轻，那是另一个故事了）。在他们中任何一人再次移动之前，他听到一个奇怪的咔哒声，吉姆花了宝贵的几秒钟试图把它和某种植物匹配起来。。。但最后他意识到那是又一个新来者的脚步声。  
  
“该死怎么了？”  
  
妈的。是莱拉迷惑人的甜美嗓音，片刻之后，她的脚步突然停了下来。“这是。。。他死了吗？” 她叫了起来。语气听上去有点生气。  
  
“我不这么看！” 保安喊了回去。“是柯克！那是柯克—”  
  
“什么？”

“他就在这里，我找不到他，但他肯定就在附近—”  
  
“他在附近哪里？操你妈的，哈弗斯，你这没用的家伙。柯克。。。他一个人来的？”  
  
“看上去是。”  
  
吉姆朝后退去，撤离了原先所在的位置，试图分析目前的形势。击昏他们中的一个而又不暴露自己的位置，这任务非常艰巨，但他必须想法子完成。如果莱拉没有要求保安接手她先前的任务，那只能意味着3件事：有别人顶替她了，史波克是。。。太过虚弱以致用不着看守了，或者，斯塔沃克就在这里。  
  
“柯克？”  
  
莱拉的声音在浓重的气氛下显得极其流畅清晰。  
  
“出来，出来，你在哪里。。。不然我会砍下史波克先生的手。” 说到最后一句，她的嗓音变得钢铁般冷硬。  
  
吉姆才不会上当。  
  
“有意思，没什么作用吧？” 保安嘲讽地说到。“他是个星舰舰长，卡罗米。” 不远处传来一声短促的尖叫。“哦，狗娘养的—”  
  
“闭嘴，哈弗斯。”  
  
他听到了更多的脚步声，接着声音逐渐减弱了，他无法在周围含糊低沉的噪音里把它们辨认出来。该死。  
  
吉姆的视线被身前的架子挡住了，但他弯下腰朝后退了几步，暗自希望他还记得这里大致的布局，希望他可以找到那间小黑屋。就在右边第3排架子后，他对此很有把握。唯一的问题是，吉姆正躲在左面第2排架子后。他们很快就会找到他。

“他朝哪边去了？” 莱拉轻声说到，似乎就近在身侧，吉姆惊地差点跳起来。她一定躲在他用以藏身的架子背后。  
  
她没有找到答案，或至少像保安（走狗，技术人员，随便什么身份的—哈弗斯）指出的那样。  
  
接下去几秒钟，混合着拖步走的响动以及让人困扰的寂静，接着吉姆看到过道尽头银色的布料，没等哈弗斯举枪射击 —他抢先开火了。  
  
光束掠过了目标，但不足以击昏对手，吉姆跳到一边毫不犹豫地持续射击，这一次射偏了，哈弗斯及时扑倒在地逃过一劫。  
  
接着莱拉出现了，依然身着那套全黑的装束（抗重力靴子等全套装备），她的头发扎成一个高高的马尾，在她射击时前后晃动。吉姆跳开躲避的时候，听到身后物体摔倒的声音，以及奄奄一息的花朵灼烧的嘶嘶声。他跑向相反的位置，竭尽全力撞了上去：生长在绿色溶液里的密集蓝色花丛，它们黑色的根就像玻璃瓶里的蛛网。他之前就清楚这些东西是固定在地板上的，但他就指望那些薄薄的树脂玻璃会被他的体重撞碎。。。事实也确实如此。  
  
他感受到了肩膀胳膊上微小的割伤，他的视野被尘土和飞溅的绿色液体模糊成一团，但他成功地伸展四肢趴倒在第二道楼梯后，迅速地调整呼吸。  
  
“柯克！”  
  
他无视了莱拉的喊声，忙着将相位枪瞄准花架的尽头；又是哈弗斯，这一次他直接命中目标，哈弗斯倒下后再没有爬起来。  
  
干掉2个，还剩下1个。  
  
吉姆挣扎着想要站直，但他的身体眼下有些不受控制了，而移动身体似乎比预计的更为困难。被碎片割伤的地方仍感到刺痛，最糟的是他几乎无法正常呼吸，眼前一片模糊的红色。他责备自己，肉体的不适可以过会再考虑。等一会再考虑。  
  
“你看上去像团屎。” 莱拉走到哈弗斯失去意识的身体边，举起了相位枪。  
  
“我感觉再好不过了。” 吉姆咬牙切齿地回答，调整着自己的武器。 他清楚他们现在并非实力均等的对手；莱拉动作敏捷未曾受伤，如果他先开枪的话，她仍可以移动。而另一方面，吉姆还在挣扎于保持思维正常运转。他清楚他的双腿已无法如己所愿的快速行动了。  
  
“扔下相位枪，柯克。我没在开玩笑，你知道的，关于切断史波克先生的手。”莱拉缓缓走近，她的胳膊纹丝不动。“我们需要他活着以形成轰动效果，但我们并不需要他完好无损的肢体。实际上，切下一小块肉体更有助于达到预期目标。”  
  
“妈的你们到底什么目标？” 吉姆啐了一口。  
  
“宝贝，我才不做坏蛋独白唠叨之类的事。”  
  
吉姆使劲地站稳脚跟，甩掉身上的玻璃碎片，扔到了地上噗嗤冒泡的蓝绿色液体里。  
  
“那干嘛你到现在还不杀我？我注意到你的相位枪还在击昏档。而今早你还慈悲地没朝我的心脏开枪。”  
  
莱拉翻了个白眼。“扔掉相位枪，我会解释。”  
  
他别无选择，他的枪有可能出现了机械故障；射击哈弗斯的时候，相位枪发出的怪异咔哒声就是个警告。她同样需要拖延时间到午夜；需要他乖乖待着，而非成为另一个麻烦。他则需要了解更多线索以解开困惑。  
  
他扔下了相位枪。  
  
“好孩子。现在乖乖待着，好吗？”

吉姆无助地举起手，脑袋歪向一边。“没什么选择，甜心。”  
  
“很好。” 她叹了口气。“你还没琢磨出来吗？”  
  
吉姆不想表现得像个傻瓜。“大概猜到了。我不清楚你的动机是什么，但我确信你一定有变成疯子的合理解释。”  
  
“变成—？你真是了不起，哈？” 莱拉问到，难以置信的笑声甚至让她的嗓音都有点颤抖。“你打算撒谎了。史波克已经快完蛋了，和你一样都在等死。你却还在叫我疯子？枪在我手里。”  
  
吉姆耸耸肩，他的心仍然隐隐作痛。“显然我有自毁倾向。离截止时间还有多久？” 他问道。  
  
“很快。” 她仍然有点不信他。  
  
吉姆预计他们大概还剩下45分钟。只要他搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，或设法让她吐露真相，再想办法联系外界。  
  
“顺便说一句，我们被锁在这里了。” 莱拉说话的语气就像事后诸葛亮。“被锁在这里，而且没人发现。甚至你的擅自闯入都不会激发警报。另外，堵塞通讯频道的控制信号在其他地方，所以别以为你能阻止它了。”  
  
这两点都在吉姆的预料之中。  
  
“你怎么会期待星际舰队处死我？” 他问到。  
  
“我认为那得视情况而定，我们打算实施计划B。计划A在理论上很完美，但是斯塔沃克不擅长预测人类情感。他把他们想得逻辑化了。他很幸运，被我抓到他正在偷窃Cribalia Morte的花瓣。几乎没人知道它可以碾碎成粉末用作酸性毒素，看到没。” 她哼了一下。“斯塔沃克认为他们不可能用上千人的性命来换取你的小命。我看他压根没从研究你的档案里学到什么哈？”  
  
“我从未—”  
  
“别对你自己撒谎了，柯克。你都没法老实告诉我，如果现在我给你一个机会，你会选择任何其他人而不是史波克。”  
  
吉姆闭上了嘴巴。他需要她继续解释，所以他没有回答。莱拉又翻了个白眼，开始朝他走去。

“我仍然无法相信，你要花多久才能意识到杀死你们从来不是我们的目标。”  
  
“好吧，我现在觉得你是史上最笨的杀手。”吉姆说到。 她在离他几英尺远的地方停了下来，依然保持射击的姿势，对他的话嗤之以鼻。  
  
“谋杀未遂才是重点，你个傻逼。难道你从未想过，所有那些失败的意外都是我们故意而为之吗？一两次意外，大家就会认为你们处在危险中。你们需要保护。有人正在追杀你们俩中的一个，随便哪个，最好是两个都要死。认为有人无缘无故就想要你们的命。认为他们是危险分子。” 她微微笑了笑。“甚至认为他们是疯子。”  
  
她凑得更近了一些，也许这是第一次，她看上去真有点像个变态精神病人。  
  
“上帝，你真蠢透了，也许我应该当联邦星舰企业号的舰长。跪下，” 她补充到，用相位枪比划了一下。“对于忍受剧痛，你在这方面名声远扬。”  
  
吉姆服从了，脸上还露出几丝痛楚。“我还以为你着迷的是史波克。” 他虚弱地说到。语气比他自己感到的还要虚弱。  
  
莱拉依然不动声色，不过吉姆还是从她的姿态里觉察到一丝怒意。“我也对你有同样的看法。”  
  
“不妨你和我分别站在一边，请他自己走过去决定他想要的人，怎么样？”  
  
“他现在没法走路。” 她反驳到，吉姆打了个寒颤，这句话对他的打击就像她所预计到的那样。  
  
“审讯也是斯塔沃克搞的鬼？” 他问到。  
  
“废话。虽然很显然也有别人注意到几次逾规行为。”莱拉的胳膊稍稍下垂，从他的前胸往下指向他的下腹，但这个动作纯属无心之作，这给了吉姆分散对方注意力的希望。“这差不多就是把你们弄来这里的最佳理由。我是说，这里是数千光年范围内最近的基地，所以斯塔沃克在给康迈克上将打匿名电话表示关注之前，就知道他们会把你们送去哪里了。你的任务计划虽然是机密文件，但对黑客来说并非无懈可击。”

“斯塔沃克精通电脑，哈？”

“显然和你差不多。”

“你是什么时候卷入的？”  
  
听到这句话，她撅起唇没有回答。  
  
“好吧。为什么搞这些未遂的谋杀？为什么要假装想杀死我们？”  
  
莱拉怒目而视。他刚才的问题已让她怒气冲冲。吉姆及时注意到了。“我还以为你说过你早就搞清楚了呢。”

“我想亲耳听你说出来。” 他和蔼可亲地说。这似乎只能更激怒她。  
  
“詹姆斯∙柯克和史波克先生。” 她长长地吐了口气，呼吸有点不稳。“都是英雄，拯救了地球什么的。” 她的眼神严厉起来。“现在你们也是牺牲品。你们荡气回肠的浪漫故事更让你们成为悲剧英雄。斯塔沃克把他的计划告诉我时，说实话我确实考虑过，但并不怎么期待这场审讯会帮到什么；让你们更受欢迎，更为人知，更被大众喜爱。”  
  
莱拉也跪了下来，相位枪用力顶住吉姆的胸骨。  
  
“帮什么忙？” 吉姆微弱地问到。  
  
“帮助我们。让公众把你们的死视为星际舰队自瓦肯毁灭之后最令人发指的暴行。”

“你想让我们的死亡成为双赢的交易？” 他对答案早已心知肚明 —自从知道那个威胁后他就开始猜测了。  
  
“我们想要你们去死，想要星际舰队蒙羞，被大众质疑，嘲笑。还有什么计划比这个更好？  
  
莱拉的相位枪更用力地顶住他胸口时，早些时候流血的伤口又一次愤怒地跃动起来，他感到鲜血又开始涔涔往外渗出。  
  
“但如果是星际舰队杀死你的话。。。星际舰队终结了你的生命，因为他们的无能，因为他们别无选择？在你不断身陷险境，不停地遇险，数次遇袭之后？而这所有一切都在他们眼皮底下发生？那么这就是星际舰队的错误。是他们的失败。是星际舰队的无能。那就是丑闻。轰动一时的丑闻。” 又一个恍惚的笑容，似乎她现在正在幻想那个情景一样。“星际舰队将受到质疑，脸面无光。你会死去。而要完成这个目标甚至不需要大规模杀戮。所以这真的是一个三赢的局面。”  
  
她叹了口气。“或者，你懂的，如果那个笨蛋准将有胆子朝你脑门上开一枪，你就没法靠自己的能力搞清楚这一切的话，这计划也会成功。计划A在夺取人命这点上非常慎重。而现在我恐怕我们不得不采取。。。” 她抬起了3根手指。“你快要死了。” 她放低了无名指。“星际舰队看上去就像个傻不拉几的无能混球。” 她放低了中指，“但是。。。嗨。大规模杀戮仍会发生。我们现在都说清楚了，在你死之前，你得记住：计划B？那都是因为你的错误。”

他们最多还剩下40分钟了。莱拉和斯塔沃克怎么做才能及时逃跑呢？  
  
“你干嘛对星际舰队恨之入骨？我猜斯塔沃克的动机一眼就能看穿，但是你？ 我无法理解。”  
  
她的眼里蒙上了阴云，让吉姆想起了闪电惊雷。宇宙中没有雷声。

“瓦肯人并不是那天唯一的牺牲者，柯克。” 她轻声说到。“还是说你如此轻易就忘记了，在你之前不到5分钟内，赶到那里的数千名军官？”  
  
吉姆没有让那种钻心的痛苦回忆在他的脸上显露出来。  
  
“男朋友？女朋友？”  
  
“我父亲，你这个狗娘养的。” 她啐了一口。“我在地球上的唯一远亲是个我连名字都叫不上的表哥。我父亲是联邦星舰Farragut上的科学官，他死了，你还活着，这就是我要你死的原因。”  
  
“我那天也失去了很多朋友—”

“别，” 她说到。“你还有胆做比较。。。别厚脸皮跟我提那些同情的屁话。我会回去撕烂他的内脏，再把它们带给你，明白不？”  
  
吉姆明白她正因为痛苦而怒意十足，如果他不小心的话，她真会杀死史波克。  
  
“那么你为什么要在我面前带走史波克？” 他的语气比平日还要温柔。“我还以为你想要我们俩都死。”

“有很多理由。” 她回答说，或者可以说基本没有回答。  
  
吉姆完全肯定，对她来说，让他提问题是最容易打发时间的方式，她不停地让他分心，从而无法关注时间，防止他要么逃出去警告基地众人，要么去拯救史波克，并因此而死在午夜之前。  
  
他清楚这点，他也在利用这个形势。  
  
“你觉得史波克比我漂亮？” 他讥笑到。  
  
莱拉的相位枪从吉姆的胸口挪到了他制服衬衫下的洞眼处，就是今天早些时候她留下的光束洞口，哪怕麦考伊先前为他做过皮肤再造术，现在仍然不停渗血。  
  
就眼下这个近距离，哪怕是击昏档的射击，都会造成严重损害。击昏致死的后果。他们俩都清楚这点。

“提出一个看不见的，成功概率极小的威胁不会起作用，我们都清楚。” 她解释道，语气更平静了。“斯塔沃克问我有什么能让人类紧张惊恐到半夜。我说，酷刑折磨总是最能吓倒人类。另外，史波克的手太漂亮了，斯塔沃克说我可以留着他。” 她笑了起来， 一个精神错乱，开心得让人感到恐惧的笑声。“他保证我可以一直拥有他，而我想要找点乐子。连续10个小时扮演脑残粉实在太乏味了。”  
  
吉姆冲她眨眨眼，闭紧了嘴巴。  
  
“可悲的是，他们现在撤下了视频，斯塔沃克说已经足够了。其实当时我才刚刚玩到兴起。”  
  
吉姆的眼睛急速地转到了她的手套上，他看到了；一小块绿色的血迹，这比任何东西都更有效地让他振作，比任何肾上腺素或药物更有效。证据，有力地证明史波克就在他数米之外，仍在等待救援。  
  
“大多数人，哈？ 我劫持他是因为我们需要黄色警戒。” 她说到，显然没有注意到吉姆的视线所在。  
  
“是吗？” 他没有预计到这点，不过他的视线很难从史波克的血迹上移开。“黄色警报？为什么？”  
  
“好吧，红色警报也可以。”

他抬头盯住她的脸，突然明白眼下就是关键时刻。几分钟后，他需要采取行动，但重要的是让她亲口给他解释，这是他唯一能拯救星际舰队和所有人的唯一出路。  
  
“你怎么做的？”

“想想。帅哥，好好想想。危机时期，哪个系统会按日程表在午夜切换？只有2个，柯克。你当然能确定了。”  
  
没错。  
  
吉姆可以做到。  
  
哦上帝。  
  
“你黑进了电梯系统，” 他说到，声音因喉头堵着血块而干涩沉厚。

“没错。”  
  
他每天都要使用电梯，他们所有人都是，他从未想过。。。几个设置点正确的炸弹就足以搞定一切。世界末日。残酷的死亡。  
  
莱拉的脸离他只有几寸之遥。

“但你从未想过这个，” 她冷冷地说。“有点像是天才之作，斯塔沃克确实聪明。看到没，改动电梯预准的自动路线设置，就可以触发整个系统，设计高明到无法更改，让那些东西在高速运转下达到目标。现在我们只需要告诉它方向就行。黄警时期所有的操作都转为手工操作。在夜晚，电梯使用率很低，过早爆炸会毁掉大爆炸的乐趣。”  
  
斯塔沃克不可能在这里控制一切。斯塔沃克不在这里，那意味着他再也无法屏蔽史波克的感应能力，但那只能出于一个原因。。。如果在莱拉过来看这边动静的同时，史波克无须有人看守的话，那么史波克一定是。。。  
  
失去意识，吉姆脑海里有个声音在大声尖叫。史波克一定是处在晕迷状态中。如果他死了，吉姆一定会感觉到。他一定会感到五脏六腑正被撕碎。他一定会知道的。  
  
吉姆咬紧牙关，竭力迫使身体保持原有的姿势，他觉得自己快要爆炸了。他们一定是把史波克敲晕了，要么就是他把自己弄晕了，吉姆的聪明大副，一定是他自己晕倒的，因为他还活着。他必须 —还活着。

如果史波克在那间小黑屋里昏迷不醒，而莱拉只是个守卫，吉姆在错觉下会以为斯塔沃克将及时赶回，带她一起上穿梭机。

“你打算如何逃跑？” 他继续提问，试图消化得到的信息并找到解决方案。

“别担心我，甜心。” 莱拉回答道。“我会没事的—”  
  
她松开手指，只是稍稍放松了一下，但吉姆明白这就是他的机会，不然他永远不会有第二次机会。  
  
他一把抓住她手中的枪，莱拉本能地扣动了扳机，但仍然迟了一步；激光束射到了天花板上，搏斗中吉姆把枪从她手里夺走，调转枪口，毫不犹豫地冲她胸口就是一枪。  
  
相位枪的设定模式改变了。  
  
他马上意识到了这一点，就在射击产生的后座力撞到他肩膀的那一刻 —相位枪的设计远比几个世纪前古老迟钝，直接洞穿人体的枪支要精妙许多 —但他确实感到刚才的射击力度比它原本应有的（击昏档）更为霸道。  
  
要么在刚才短暂却残酷的搏斗里或稍早时候，设定模式被改到了“致命”。  
  
莱拉的死亡毋庸置疑。  
  
她蓝色的大眼睛仍然睁得滚圆；头发仍然稍嫌凌乱，扎好的马尾辫在她倒下撞到地板时沾上了鲜血。她朝后倒去，毫无美感地四肢张开仰躺在地，死亡本身就没有美感可言，而她曾是如此年轻。  
  
吉姆仅仅瞥了她一眼。他最多还有半小时去拯救数千条生命。他无法再对她表示更多的同情了。他的腹部仍有个洞，胆汁的苦味现在混合着鲜血的味道涌进了他的嘴里，一种他杀人时总能感到的，似曾相似的味道。虽然并不经常发生，但确实发生过。

他放开脚步狂奔，哪怕脑袋又开始发晕，眼前的景物变得模糊不清。  
  
小黑屋就像他记忆中的一样，躲在横排的植物丛尽头，房门紧闭，但莱拉最后一次出来时并没有输入进入密码。它是间科学实验室，摆放科学官们要用到的各类标本。甚至没有上锁。吉姆一跑到门口，房门就嘶嘶地滑向了两边。  
  
“史波克。”  
  
他无法回忆起以往是否有过同样的感觉，虽然他一定记得上一次他见到史波克差点死去的场景（毒素，他耷拉着脑袋，吉姆以为史波克已经死了，他差点就想当场追随他而去）。  
  
“妈的。” 他说不出话来，双膝一沉，直接跪倒在史波克的身边。

瓦肯人静静地躺在地上，脸色惨白，他的左手完好无损，右手则像是外科手术后的凌乱状态，仍在不断流血。  
  
吉姆脑海里有个声音在叫，快止血。他明白基本的救护常识。他清楚怎么做。要做点什么。他不得不 —他不得不把史波克从死亡边缘拖回来，他必须阻止那个无比珍贵的，独一无二的瓦肯人类混血儿离他而去。

快止血，再带他离开这里。。。把他拉起来，上帝，吉姆，你怎样才能做到这些？  
  
不。他不能怀疑自己。。。他会找到办法的。他得等一会再倒下。待会再品味痛苦。  
  
吉姆。  
  
不。他不想听到那个声音，他可以做到的。他 —为了史波克，也为了其他所有人，他必须成功，唯一的问题是他现在如何才能找到斯塔沃克？  
  
吉姆。  
  
史波克的衬衫被扯烂了，缠绕在胳膊上，看上去就像他穿着一件古怪的不对称设计的T恤。吉姆撕下了自己的衣袖，笨拙地用它裹住史波克淌血的手掌和前臂，出人意料的容易。老骨头做这些会更出色，他会责怪史波克，哪怕后者仍然昏迷不醒，但老骨头会让史波克好起来，我真是没用—  
  
吉姆。

吉姆突然意识到，这个呼唤他名字的声音并非自己的臆想。  
  
“史波克？” 他轻声问到，扭过身查看史波克的脸。  
  
瓦肯人的眼睛睁开了。  
  
“吉姆。”  
  
“史波克。”

史波克眨眨眼，近乎茫然地望着他，一股宽慰的浪潮席卷了吉姆，他感到头晕目眩。  
  
“谢谢你，妈的，谢谢你谢谢你还活着，你这个傻瓜，” 他喘息着，有些呼吸不畅，愚蠢的，毫无道理地放下心来，他迅速地在史波克的唇上吻了一下，接着甩下所有的思维障碍，再一次冷静下来。“他在哪里？斯塔沃克在哪里？”

“时间不多了。”  
  
史波克的嗓音干涩粗糙的就像干瘪的枯叶，吉姆明白他听上去就像是尖叫着寻找更多的时间，他俩的状态都糟透了，但他们还活着，见鬼，他们仍然会继续活下去。  
  
“他在哪里，史波克？”  
  
史波克的眼睛古怪地仍然有几分失神。  
  
“他控制了电梯系统—”  
  
“我知道，他在哪里？你能感觉到他吗？”  
  
“不。他有意识地。。。削弱了我。”  
  
史波克说这话的语气让吉姆只感到一股寒意。  
  
“一定有办法找到他的。” 他说到。“通讯全部中断，如果阻断器的阻断范围可以放大的话，它安置在任何地点都能达到目的。”  
  
他扶着史波克从地上坐起来，吉姆把莱拉的相位枪别在腰间，一只手滑到史波克的肩膀下，帮他把鲜血淋漓的手抵住自己的前胸。最后，吉姆知道他必须问一件事了。  
  
“史波克。他有没有。。。你不是。。。你变成这样不是因为你手的缘故，是吗？”  
  
史波克摇摇头。“是的，不过你还活着。”  
  
他的解释到此为止。  
  
最让人不解的是，吉姆完全明白他在说什么，这一次，他知道自己无法再争辩下去了。  
  
“你能走路吗？”  
  
“可以。”  
  
吉姆朝后退了一步，让史波克靠自己的力量站起来，他觉得他的瓦肯人可以利用他退后腾出的空间，他害怕自己猜对了。。。但史波克立即伸出未受伤的那只手，攫住了吉姆早已破破烂烂的衬衫，防止他退得太远。

“求你，” 史波克的语气克制却带着紧张感。“请等一下。”

“我。。。” 吉姆无言以对。“史波克。。。”  
  
“你还活着，” 史波克重复了一遍，他的手掌从吉姆的胸前犹豫着抚上他的脸。那一瞬间，吉姆觉得自己一定有所感觉（一种饥渴，奄奄一息，虚弱的情感）战栗着涌遍他的全身，强烈的热度和舒适感淹没了他。接着那感觉消失了，史波克的眼睛看上去不那么空洞了。“还剩下多少时间？”  
  
“还有一点，我也不太清楚。20分钟出头点。我不知道。”  
  
他们大步飞奔。那感觉就像是末日降临，但同时也像是他们已经超越了精力衰竭，似乎每一步都不用费劲。途中史波克暂停了一下，捡起被电晕的守卫的相位枪，他没过几秒就跟上了吉姆。他们跑到了门外，穿过被遗弃的科学部甲板的楼道。红色警报的尖叫声震耳欲聋。

“我们去哪里？” 吉姆提高嗓门问，声音盖过了警报声。  
  
“他能去的地方有限，”史波克回答，语调完美。“我们必须和其他人汇合。”  
  
“但是电梯—！”

“它们仍可使用。我们必须警告别人。”  
  
吉姆点点头，小心地拉着史波克的前臂跑下楼道。  
  
他们跑进了电梯，直接用满是血污的手指按下准将所在的甲板，红绿两色的血抹到了亮闪闪的面板上。

接着，史波克扯着吉姆的袖子，两人的嘴唇又紧紧贴到一处，那几乎算不上一个吻，更像是炽热地呼吸彼此的气息，黏着在一起，在他们还有能力做到时拥抱对方。活着，这个词充斥在空气中，但他们谁也不会忘记，它之后还跟着一个限制词“目前”。面板上的数字钟提示他们，离午夜还有15分钟。  
  
电梯内部的光线是红色的。  
  
他们本该清楚的。  
  
在那事终结之后，吉姆会试图承担所有的指责，麦考伊会对着他们伤痕累累的身体咒骂不休，乌乎拉会诅咒他们偏高的肾上腺素；史考特会努力指出他们脆弱的感情状态，并为他们辩护，切科夫会说他们只是凡人而已，切，苏鲁会称他们的内疚感是无稽之谈，但是史波克。。。  
  
史波克只会说，他们本该更清楚的。  
  
斯塔沃克能远程控制电梯系统。  
  
斯塔沃克可以操控任意一架电梯，他清楚每架电梯的启动时间。清楚它从哪一层甲板启动，清楚它的终点站。他们本该暂时放下自己的感情，他们本该清楚这一点。  
  
“史波克，” 吉姆有些说不上话，他突然意识到了。“史波克，我们不能去准将办公室，我们是 —该死，妈的，该死。”  
  
电梯门打开了。  
  
斯塔沃克就站在门外。  
  
“一切都结束了，柯克舰长，你们太晚了。” 瓦肯人立刻说到。“扔掉武器，它们现在对你们没用了。你们无法阻止这一切。”  
  
吉姆从史波克的拥抱中退开，抽出了相位枪。  
  
“看我的，” 他断然说到。紧接着迅疾开火。  
  
相位枪的光束被反弹回来，刚好在他们头顶爆开，就在电梯内部。空气中闪烁的微光告诉了吉姆想了解的一切，他意识到有一个力场正围绕着电梯门。对所有离舱口50英尺范围内的入口，这是标准配置。

“当然了，门外的力场确保你们无法逾越。”斯塔沃克多余地补充了一句。

吉姆不熟悉这层甲板。他们先前跑过的楼道和其他楼道有些不同；地板镶有嵌板，天花板远比其他地方都要来得低。。。但是。他们绝对已接近某个舱口了；力场就足以证明这点，斯塔沃克显然在准备逃跑。要么是一个机库，要么这里就是对接舱，所以配备有电脑机房，瓦肯人可以从这里接通电梯控制系统，吉姆倾向于后一个选项。  
  
“我们现在哪里？” 他不顾一切地问到。  
  
斯塔沃克无视了他，从长袍下抽出把相位枪。外形笨重，并非标准尺寸，显然已经过改装。他们运气可真好，那枪刚好被改装成能穿透力场屏障的功能。  
  
“ 莱拉∙卡罗米死了。” 吉姆说到。斯塔沃克对此完全没有反应；他锐利的黑眼睛甚至都没有眨一下以示自己获知了这条新闻。“她只有，怎么说，22岁吧？你真的对此无动于衷？”

“她是我来这里后偶尔遇到的意外同盟，不过一旦我熟悉了基地的系统，并用她的行动力假装威胁史波克先生的性命后，她就再无可利用价值了。”

斯塔沃克往他们身后的墙上开了一枪，那该死的东西直接洞穿了力场，留下了一块大小类似吉姆手掌的焦痕。  
  
“扔掉你的武器。”  
  
斯塔沃克冷静地重复了一遍。  
  
“柯克舰长，看上去，你决心不让史波克指挥官送死的决心远远大于顺从卡罗米小姐的求生欲。我是瓦肯人。这些是基于你的事实，对我来说毫无关心的必要。”

“你对我什么都不了解，” 吉姆断然反驳到，这话太无力了，但他不喜欢眼下的局势，一点都不喜欢，还不知道该如何行动，他需要时间制定一个计划。

“那只是你的看法，” 斯塔沃克呼吸纹丝不乱。这就是他表情的最大变化了。“我只花了很少时间就了解你了，詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克。”

接着斯塔沃克的眼睛从吉姆身上移到了史波克身上。

“史波克。扔下武器，不然我就朝柯克舰长开枪，让你亲眼看着他死。”  
  
“放手吧，斯塔沃克。这么做毫无理性。” 史波克的嗓音是。。。哦。他在说瓦肯语。  
  
“不行。” 斯塔沃克波澜不惊地回答。不。“你的人类男孩现在根本没有觉察到你受伤多重，因为他又聋又瞎，对精神感应之类的事毫无感觉，史波克。他无法达到我们的深度，无法想象我们通常的力量，我们的身体及精神所承受的，就像他无法理解我们在瓦肯毁灭之日感受的那样。”  
  
即使是现在，即使在说到这事时，他的脸部表情仍然一片空白。吉姆感到恶心。  
  
“没有人哀悼幸存者，指挥官。但是瓦肯消失的那一天，每一个真正的瓦肯人都随之死去。哪怕那些当时并未在那里和家人共同遇难的同胞。”

“柯克努力想拯救母星。” 史波克说到。“如果没有他，尼禄的疯狂不会被终止。让他寿终正寝吧。”  
  
斯塔沃克瞥了吉姆一眼，似乎正在评估他的价值。想要找到他的需求。  
  
“是的，这就是为何我允许他荣誉死亡的原因。他将青史留名；显然这是所有人类共同的追求目标。想要在宇宙中留下印迹，想留下丰功伟绩的记录，这种渴望是不合逻辑的。但我会允许。”

史波克向前跨出威胁性的一步，轻轻挡在吉姆面前。现在他成为了主要攻击目标。

“你已完全沉湎于感情中了。” 又换回了标准语，听上去就像最严重的冒犯之词。  
  
“相反，史波克先生。你才是被感情蒙蔽的那个。你有一半人类血统，还沉浸于爱河，这让人厌恶。”  
  
但在斯塔沃克的行为背后，他的理由却远非无动于衷的冷漠。复仇。为什么所有的事情最终都会回到复仇上？难道尼禄没有做过相同的事吗？难道斯塔沃克不明白，他的行为并不比那个摧毁他母星的罗慕兰疯子更恰当？难道这就是他感受过的那些痛苦。。。所有上百万死去亡灵们的痛苦吗？  
  
“你为什么带我们来这里，斯塔沃克？” 吉姆命令到，同时把史波克拉了回来，这样他们又站在同一水平线上了。“如果你无论如何都将杀死这里所有人，干嘛带我们来这里？”

斯塔沃克盯了他片刻。“我看不出有向你解释的必要。现在放下武器，双手举过头顶。”  
  
吉姆和史波克交换了另一个无声的对视。接着俩人都扔掉了相位枪（同一天里的第二次，吉姆恼怒地想到），举起双手。  
  
“朝前走。”

吉姆脸色煞白。  
  
“我们无法朝前走。有力场。”

“朝前走，” 斯塔沃克重复到，调转枪口对准史波克。  
  
吉姆没有进一步抱怨，他只是绷紧身体准备被力场反弹回来。。。  
  
一切正常，他差点踉跄了一下。见鬼了？ 斯塔沃克等着他俩都跨出了电梯，命令他们继续向前走，枪口仍然指着史波克。

“你怎么会这么就快让力场—”  
  
“安静。我能重置一条简单线路的能力应该不会如此困扰你。我可以朝史波克先生仍然完好的手开枪，并且迫使他继续朝前走。”  
  
“要那样做，我保证你以后再也走不了路。” 吉姆咆哮着。不过他仍按照斯塔沃克的命令去做，他没法抗争。至少不是现在。  
  
吉姆和史波克肩并肩地走下狭窄，天花板压得低低的楼道，吉姆尽可能朝史波克瞄了几眼，他明白刚才斯塔沃克发表的简短演讲的含义，他尤其害怕斯塔沃克对史波克的精神做了什么。他甚至有点想在脑海里呼叫史波克。。。。但那就像在一间加了衬垫的隔音室里冲自己吼叫。他不知道史波克是否能听见，他从史波克那里感觉不到哪怕一丁点的确认反馈。  
  
然而，史波克没有忽视他。也许他无法通过精神感应来联系他，但每一次当吉姆因伤痛而畏缩，或咳嗽或擦去嘴角粉色的泡沫时，史波克总是小心翼翼，专注地凝视他，计算着每一个问题。一个轻柔的碰触，或者一句低语，都会让他们感到好过些。  
  
吉姆先前情急之下临时凑合的包扎带上，史波克右手的血污块仍然清晰可见，不过似乎出血已被止住。就目前来说，吉姆可以肯定，那里不再渗出翡翠绿的鲜血了。  
  
“还剩下多少时间？” 他回头问斯塔沃克。  
  
他没有得到回答，不过预计最多只剩下10分钟了。  
  
他们走到了一扇双层金属门前，门经过特别加固，几乎直抵天花板。斯塔沃克让他们停下，然后输入代码。他的手指飞快地在控制盘上舞动，吉姆迅速计算了一下，然后放弃了现在反击的念头；让自己被撂倒可没什么好处。  
  
一道微弱的闪光说明了立场已被暂时停用，然后门开了。  
  
“走。” 斯塔沃克命令到。他们走进了对接舱。

这里的天花板高得出奇，甚至比温室的穹顶还要高一些，空间更为空旷。信号灯在地板上排列成行，构成起落跑道，眼下因为红色警报仍在持续，正间歇性闪烁着红色。吉姆下意识地开始计算穿梭机的数量来（一共15架；大小和型号范围从伽利略9号到更小，几近退役的尤利西斯3号），他还注意到其中1架早已做好起飞的准备，并已对准对接舱的高大出口。斯塔沃克是如何在无人注意到的情况下做到这一切。。。？除非。他一定有内线在控制室里。  
  
吉姆转过头，试图找到控制室的位置。斯塔沃克如何说服那里的工作人员？ 他或她知道他们正在签署自己的死亡令吗？ 信号灯仍然在闪烁，验证了他的推测，但从他现在的位置只能分辨出模糊的轮廓线。难道那个操作员也因为星际舰队指挥层的失误而失去亲人？一心想要他死，哪怕吉姆甚至不知道他们的名字？  
  
片刻可怕的沉寂过后，吉姆意识到他们眼下遇到大麻烦了。除去10分钟内就极可能被杀之外的麻烦。  
  
对接舱里停满了各种型号，尺寸的穿梭机，但是空无一人。吉姆曾经担心过 —斯塔沃克会确保万无一失，他要么杀光这里所有人，要么电昏他们，以便扫除所有逃跑途中可能遇到的障碍 —但他仍觉得遭受了又一次打击。监控摄像头一定完全失效了。通讯联络仍然处在中断状态。  
  
他们现在孤立无援，眼下和死亡之间仅仅一门之隔，字面意义上的一门之隔。  
  
“走到中间去。”  
  
离爆炸只剩下5分钟了。如果斯塔沃克想畅通无阻地开走穿梭机，就需要他们让开道，更不用提还得清空激光所及范围了。

“你带我们一起走吗？” 吉姆问道，虽然他早已知道答案。  
  
“不。你就死在这里。詹姆斯∙柯克。”  
  
“我不会让你杀死—”  
  
“安静，史波克先生，你正在让你受玷污的血统蒙羞。” 斯塔沃克打断了他。他听上去仍然显得古怪的彬彬有礼。这让吉姆快要疯了。“ 没多少时间了，不过我仍会按照事情本该结束的样子来终结。”  
  
“什么—”  
  
斯塔沃克举起相位枪瞄准吉姆。  
  
“史波克指挥官，我们从孩提时代就互相熟识，但别指望从我这里得到任何同情。现在你往后退3步。”  
  
史波克伸手握住了吉姆的手腕。“不。”  
  
“你无药可救了。” 斯塔沃克的语气第一次有了改变。冷酷似冰，尖锐如铁。“如果你仍指望获救，就按我说的去做，或看着詹姆斯∙柯克在这里流血而死。”  
  
史波克像被烫到了一样放开了吉姆，朝后退了3步。  
  
“很好。现在。柯克。”  
  
吉姆紧握双拳，恐慌开始逐步占据了他的意识。他努力思索，他真的努力了，但他仍然没有对策。没有切实可行的计划。最后就剩下1把枪，他和史波克却无计可施。  
  
“你的精神太弱了，无法容纳我承受的痛苦。”斯塔沃克对他保证。但吉姆知道他错了。他可以感觉到即将发生的灾难就像一个巨大的黑洞准备吞噬他，强烈的痛苦让他透不过气来，他知道斯塔沃克打算做什么，他无法想象更多，因为那样会把他的心撕裂。  
  
“对你来说，这比死亡更难受。” 说出这种令人胆寒的话时，他的表情仍然镇静自若，这让吉姆几乎颤抖起来。“你是人类。你无法理解我所经历的。但是这个。。。这个差不多也接近了。”  
  
“不，”他说到。“不，你—”  
  
斯塔沃克抬高胳膊瞄准了史波克的头部，吉姆挡到了子弹的必经之路上，但是斯塔沃克深深吐了口气，一枪射中他的膝盖。  
  
“吉姆!”  
  
随着撞击的痛楚迸发开来，吉姆的腿无法控制地摔向了地面。“史波克—”  
  
史波克的整个身体都在转向吉姆的角度，绝望地想要够着他，但是斯塔沃克的相位枪仍然稳稳地对准吉姆，这个狗娘养的知道如何强迫史波克乖乖听话。  
  
“小心，”斯塔沃克警告吉姆，语气里毫无怜悯之意。  
  
“不！”  
  
他无助地扭过身体，想要碰触史波克，想要阻止这一切，他必须阻止这一切—  
  
斯塔沃克再次举起胳膊—  
  
“吉姆—”  
  
“不！”  
  
就在此时，突然传来一阵噪音。  
  
吉姆强迫自己回过头去。  
  
控制室的灯灭了。  
  
太好了！  
  
“逮住你了，” 吉姆轻声说到。  
  
斯塔沃克飞快地回身对着他。“你说什么？”  
  
“他们知道我们在这里。他们找到我们了。” 他裂开嘴大笑起来，全身都在颤抖。“他们发现你了。”  
  
如同一个暗示，背后传来一声古怪却响亮的爆裂声，接着一个坚定的嗓音通过扩音器传了出来。  
  
“放下武器！”

听声音像是达蔻韩，安保部门的副主管。吉姆爱死了奥里安女人。  
  
斯塔沃克犹豫了一下。  
  
但没有维持多久。吉姆看到他扣紧了扳机，相位枪直接瞄准了史波克的前额。  
  
他开火了。  
  
史波克扑倒在地，光束刚好擦过他的太阳穴，没有炸开他的头骨，但是吉姆不管不顾地叫出了声，接着斯塔沃克第二次开枪，但史波克猛地滚到了一边，再一次射偏，紧接着史波克一跃而起，扑到斯塔沃克身上，把他撞翻在地，两个人扭滚到一处。吉姆努力想站起来，但他的腿和肺部，以及他的喉咙都不允许他那么做，史波克实在太快了。他重重一拳打破了斯塔沃克的鼻子，最后一个瓦肯神经掐彻底让对方丧失了意识。  
  
“妈的。。。靠，”吉姆嘎声说到。  
  
史波克注视着他，呼吸粗重。  
  
“说到肾上腺素。我认为这就是‘母亲为救孩子抬起飞行汽车’的时刻。”  
  
“吉姆。”  
  
史波克立即来到了他的身边。他伸出湿漉漉，满是血污的手掌帮助吉姆站起身来，另外一只好手搂住吉姆的肩膀。  
  
“别这么做 —笨蛋，你会伤到自己—” 他一边咳嗽一边说，嗓音干涩。  
  
“别说话。” 史波克冲他嘘了一声。“我。。。你还活着。你还活着。” 瓦肯人闭上了眼睛，吉姆猛然停下了脚步，往上注视着他，他意识到史波克从未让他见过自己的这一面。“你还活着，” 史波克重复着，颤抖起来，就这一次。  
.  
吉姆非常清楚，再过几秒钟对接舱的门口就会被打开，涌进来的人群里大概有90%的人他都认识，但他不在乎。他撑起身吻上了史波克，片刻之后对方的唇饥渴地回应了他，事实上，几乎是绝望地渴求，双手捧着吉姆的头，紧紧抓住他的头发。他的舌头临摹着吉姆的唇，吉姆本能地分开了它们，温暖，人生，安然无恙，安全感，在一起，我的T'hy'la，我的我的我的。。。  
  
此时此刻，吉姆觉得他可以在徒手肉搏战里干掉100个克林贡人，那可是个了不起的记录，足够让大家高兴。接着史波克动作轻柔，却坚定地抽开了身子，两个人都在剧烈地喘息着。  
  
吉姆无法理解。  
  
“你为什么要停下来？”  
  
“我假定也许你希望呼吸通畅。” 史波克谨慎地说。  
  
“呼吸？” 吉姆愤愤不平地说到。“那太荒唐了。”  
  
他想着，当我和你在一起时，我才不需要呼吸呢。接着，噢，上帝啊。


	25. 第二十四章：真相为王

**第二十四章：真相为王**

**(Veritas Omnia Vincet)**

 

俩个人都在剧烈喘息着，史波克似乎无法放开吉姆血迹斑斑的褴褛衬衫，但至少在对接舱的入口打开前，他们总算分开了粘在一起的嘴唇。

一群安保人员立即冲了进来，清一色的红杉，动作高效，迅速散开搜寻舱口，他们中有些人甚至都没有朝他们瞥上一眼。

“柯克舰长！指挥官！”

达蔻韩上尉第一个走向他们，视线在他们身上轮流打量，以确保他们性命无忧，接着命令身旁的人看住几英尺外俯卧在地，斯塔沃克失去意识的身体。

“你们还好吗？” 她问他们，目光从吉姆破碎的膝盖移到史波克皮开肉绽的手掌，再回到吉姆胸前再次撕裂的伤口上。

“我们还活着，” 吉姆的嗓音沙哑。“听着，我假定你已经抓住了控制室里的人。。。”

她点点头。“是的，我们做到了。”

“但是 —他已经黑进了电梯控制系统，也许现在只有几秒钟了，离—”

“我们搞定了。现在没问题了，一切都安然无恙，基地安全了。你的指挥团队很出色，长官。” 她冲他微微一笑，站起身准备离开，很可能是去协调指挥她下属的工作，就在这时，她身后佩戴的通讯器叫了起来。达蔻韩马上打开了它。

“我是达蔻—”

“能确定这里已经安全了吗，上尉？” 埃弗雷特的声音立即传了过来。

“是的，长官，我相信—”

她还没说完，对接舱所有的大门都被打开了，吉姆努力想调整姿势，让自己的坐姿更有尊严，但这个尝试悲惨地失败了。

所有人的视线都聚焦在他们身上，现场出现了一片短暂的沉寂；满身伤痕，血迹淋漓，脏兮兮而且狼狈不堪，两人都身负重伤，瘫坐在对接舱中央。

随后，他们的朋友们发出了如释重负的抗议声，所有的声音都混到了一起，大量的人流涌了进来。埃弗雷特准将出乎意外地走在最前面，接着是麦考伊，乌乎拉，苏鲁，切科夫，史考特，以及吉姆的首席安全官乔托，跟在他们身后的是玛拉∙达利，卢卡斯∙达利，莫斯先生，看上去像是许多（几乎是全部！）企业号船员，包括梅本加医生在内的基地医疗分队，至少半个工程部的人都来了。

到处都是刺耳的喧闹声，吉姆的脑袋痛得快要分成了两半；他快要喘不上气来了，这只能让形势更糟。但他不愿改变眼下的场面，他沮丧地想着；他不想指望他们所有人都离开，虽然他一半的朋友们盯着他和史波克的眼神，活像他们刚从死神手里回来。

“大家后退，我需要空间。” 麦考伊大声宣布，只有梅本加医生的医疗小组允许围在他们身边。乌乎拉，苏鲁还有切科夫是首先响应命令的人，他们马上提醒其他人朝后退开，给医疗组留下空间，但吉姆留意到了他们不时回头的眼神，似乎想要确认在此期间没有人死去。

“吉姆。”

吉姆对上了他好友的视线，努力扮了个鬼脸。

“嗨。”

麦考伊对他怒目而视，但他的眼神丝毫没有责怪的意味，只是说：“你快把我吓出屎了。”

“呃，好吧，不过看上去就像我会。。。” 突如其来的猛烈咳嗽让他结巴起来，还吐出了一口带血的痰。 “呃，也许还会活下去，也许你将发现。。。发现在你内心深处。。。？”

“吉姆，别说话—” 史波克的手仍然逗留在他身上，2个指尖勾住他破破烂烂的衬衫，这样它们就直接碰到了他的皮肤。吉姆模模糊糊地注意到了这点，这个重要的细节可以留待日后回忆，因为这一点都不像史波克，不像，哪怕在经历一次类似今次危机后，也不像是他的惯常作风。

“我。。。” 他的视野有些模糊。“我觉得快要晕倒了，好不好？”

“当然，吉姆。你可以那样做。” 麦考伊说到，这一次他的声音和蔼了许多，吉姆放心地失去了意识。

 

不知道过了多久，他才苏醒过来，恢复意识的时候，刚好听到麦考伊和梅本加医生正在讨论。

史波克不再碰触他了。

这个认知让吉姆惊恐地坐了起来，他环顾四周被震惊到了，还是不好的那种。并不仅仅因为史波克碰触他的感觉总是那么舒适，他的瓦肯人肯定有什么大麻烦了。

吉姆决定只要可以下床就立马去找史波克，他谨慎地评估了身边的环境；再次躺在一间私人病房里，床头上方的屏幕上正显示他的生命体征。在采取任何行动前，他先检查了自己的指数，放下心来（同时还感到惊讶），伤势没有预计的那么严重。他的膝盖又酸又涩，但受伤后不久实施的重建手术将有助于痊愈进程，他希望最终能达到完全康复的水平。他的肺部以及刚愈合的皮肤也是个问题，不过及时的重建移植手术也许可以避免永久性的伤害。

吉姆掂量着胳膊上唯一的输液管，很高兴自己不需要辅助呼吸装置，虽然他喉咙深处和鼻孔里仍有股难闻的味道直冲上来，告诉他‘以后可能还会用到它们’。

他摁下了呼叫护士的按钮，祈祷进来的人是麦考伊，至少这一次，他由衷地感谢好友的工作狂倾向。

谢天谢地，他猜对了医生还没有离开医务室。

“吉姆！”

“你好。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

吉姆努力露出一丝微笑。“很不错，我想是。”

麦考伊立刻掏出他的三录仪，对着吉姆上下扫描，眯起眼盯着扫描结果。

“还不错。近期你得避免剧烈跑动，为了你的膝盖和肺着想。”

“是，长官。”

医生转转眼珠。“嗨，我要告诉你，你的肺部手术花了2个小时，碎掉的膝盖用了另外3个小时—”

“老骨头，我很抱歉，但我昏迷的时候，还有一大堆烂事没办，我需要尽快见到埃弗雷特，” 吉姆打断了他。“我不知道现在情况如何，我们是否仍处在危险中还是—”

“不，不，我得到的消息是，所有的威胁都被清除了。” 麦考伊马上劝慰他。接着他的表情转为。。。有些犹豫。“如果你想的话，我会通知埃弗雷特，但是。。。如果你，嗯。。。”

他们交换了意味深长的一瞥，吉姆意识到麦考伊早已清楚他最想知道的是什么了。

他不顾一切地问出了口。“史波克？” 他感到忐忑不安，事实上，这种感觉自他苏醒后没看到史波克起就出现了。史波克曾 —斯塔沃克肯定伤害他了。当时史波克已经和原先的不一样了。“怎么。。。他在哪里？”

  
“我觉得我知道他怎么回事。”

“真的？” 麦考伊皱起了眉。“没有肉体损伤可以说明他目前的状态。如果是人类，那么我诊断是创伤后应激障碍（译注: 即罪案剧里经常提到的PTSD症），但是症状并不完全吻合，而且这是史波克。我见过他如何轻描淡写地对待伤势，记得那次他断了手腕，我们花了，大概一整个上午才发现？”

“不，不是那个。我需要见他。”

“你？”

“是的。只有我。”

“吉姆，你知道。。。呃，我们有一整个训练有素的医疗团队—”

“这种情况他们并不十分了解。” 吉姆越说越发确定了。“也许梅本加医生除外，我不。。。但多半他也不了解。撇开逻辑不谈，你知道瓦肯人对他们的。。。一切有多保密。特别是他们大脑思考的方式。” 麦考伊看上去仍未被说服，吉姆叹了口气。“听着，我甚至自己也不确定，好吧，但我认为斯塔沃克伤到他了，心灵感应上的伤害，我认为只有我才能够帮助他。”

麦考伊一脸震惊的样子。“心灵感应。。。就像精神袭击？”

“差不多就那样。”

“哦。” 他撇撇嘴，显然陷入了深思中。“你可以帮忙？怎么帮？为什么是你？”

吉姆办了个鬼脸。“坦率说，有些事。。。我需要告诉你。”

他的朋友扬起了眉毛，显然被逗乐了。“真的？你是说自从你暗示有什么事发生过，你还一直瞒着我？”

“嗨，那是为了保护你以及我们自己，从—” 他突然想到了。“该死，审讯，那该死的事怎么样—”

“1次解决1个问题，柯克。” 麦考伊举手打断了他。“ 我们1次就关心1个问题。史波克就在旁边的单人病房里，如果你想要去看他也没问题。我不想冒犯你，不过如果消息泄露出去，你们的会面可能被上头粗暴地打断—”

“事实上，它理应被打断。”吉姆耸耸肩，接着又得意地笑了笑。“不过我很感谢你的多愁善感，老骨头。”

“很好。如果你真心相信你是唯一可以帮他的人。。。”麦考伊若有所指地暂停了下，吉姆点点头。“好吧。等你见完史波克，我们再联系埃弗雷特，那场乱七八糟的审讯可以以后再谈。稍微等一下，我给你找些衣服。。。”

 

5分钟过后，吉姆拔掉了所有的管子针筒，换上了干净的蓝色患者长袍。他站稳双脚，觉得自己无比健康。正准备出去时，麦考伊轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。

“等等，我先出去看看，确定没有人看到你。” 医生刚一抬脚，吉姆就拦下了他。

“我。。。没有你，我真不知道怎么办，老爸。”

麦考伊嗤之以鼻。“再叫我老爸，你就等着瞧吧。”

吉姆露出了一丝微笑。“我是当真的，老骨头。整件事里你一直表现得非常棒。我很抱歉，最近很多事都乱套了，我没有机会及时给你通气。。。但真相是，我甚至自己也不知道到底怎么了。史波克是 —我们几乎没有机会好好谈谈，我猜不久可能会有些，呃，非常惊人的新闻。不过一旦我确定了就会尽快告诉你。你是。。。有点像是我最好的朋友，我只想要说，谢谢你。”

出于他意料之外的是，虽然一开始麦考伊看上去还是一脸严肃，但吉姆简短演讲的最后部分让医生大笑了起来。

“。。。怎么了？”

“太有趣了，我得承认，有几次我怀疑过那点。”

“怎么？关于‘我最好朋友’的部分？” 麦考伊点点头，仍然在微笑。吉姆觉得困惑不解。“为什么？不，你怎么能—”

“史波克，吉姆。”麦考伊简短地答道。吉姆感到自己快要面红耳赤了，但他还是拿出男子汉气概来压下了这股冲动，相反，他翻了个白眼。“你俩太亲密了，尤其在最初的紧张关系消除后，任务开始的头几个月里，我花了不少时间才发现，你们之间并非只存在友谊，如果你知道我在说什么。”

吉姆哼了一声。“所以基本上，在我们真正在一起前，所有人都这么猜的，包括星际舰队指挥层，现在又是你。”

麦考伊笑得乐开了花。

“太好了。不是，真的，既然这样，显然我们甚至都不用告诉大家了。” 话一出口，他就想到了什么。“该死，等等，乌乎拉是不是。。。？” 不过眼下可不是考虑那问题的合适时机。在医生开口回答前，吉姆不耐地挥手摇了摇头。“当我没说，现在不是时候。这么说每个人都清楚了他们在我生命里所占的位置了，我要去唤醒我的另一半了，如果你胆敢就此说三道四—” 他抢先说到。“ —只要。保持安静就好。”

麦考伊做了个闭嘴的动作，带着吉姆来到空荡荡的楼道口（虽然没有人，但吉姆仍可以听到拐角大厅里传来的微弱声音），迅速打发他进了隔壁的房间，房门快速地打开后又阖上了。

 

房间的布置和吉姆那间如出一辙，都是白色的病房，看上去大同小异，但吉姆跨进房后首先注意到的是，史波克已经醒了。

“嗨。”

吉姆快步走到他的床边，麦考伊在门口徘徊。史波克的双眼在看到吉姆的一瞬间就死死盯住了他，眼里满是渴望，不过当他意识到自己无法动弹的事实后，他的眼神又恢复了理智。他的胳膊似乎无力地垂在身侧，绷带一直裹到了手肘处。他的呼吸急促，没有规律，但不像上次吉姆被迫见到史波克像这样虚弱地躺在医院里，这一次瓦肯人的眼神里有种尖锐的神情。不再是上次中毒后眼神里流露的疲惫或痛苦。如果不是明显虚弱的身体状况，可以说史波克正处在完全清醒的状态下。

“哇哦。你看上去糟透了。” 吉姆轻声说到，语气轻松。

这话百分百的正确。也许他没有表现出恍惚或被下毒的症状，但是史波克的脸色看上去烧得厉害，覆盖着一层淡淡的汗水，脸颊和耳尖都在泛绿，不知何故他看上去一副憔悴的模样，似乎人都被掏空了。吉姆渴望着去抚摸他，但他清楚他们首先得谈一谈。

“我让你们单独谈谈。” 麦考伊大声说道。

“谢谢，老骨头。我是说真的。”

“是的是的，你已经说过了。”

门再次被关上了。

“嗨。你感觉怎么样？”

史波克仰望着他，有些东西是。。。关上了。他肌肤上的绿晕现在扩展到了他的整个面部还有鼻子，他眼神里的专注几乎有些刺眼。

“史波克？”

史波克张开嘴，却没有声音发出，只是急促地呼吸，对吉姆来说，似乎史波克的胸膛起伏比之前更不规则了。

“嗨。” 吉姆弯下身，担心地皱紧眉头。“嗨，怎么了？”

“T-tu。。。” 史波克说到，几乎是凭借呼吸吐出了这个单词。“Tu, 吉姆, t-t'hy'la, ashaya, slor-veh, ashalik, t'hy'la, t'hy'la.。。。” 听上去他就像是在恳求，或者是乞求，但吉姆并不清楚。

“嗨。”吉姆轻轻地说到，努力想要安抚他，盘算着是否要叫麦考伊回来，如果他的到来让史波克伤情恶化的话。除了他的名字外，他唯一能听懂的单词就是‘tu’，意思是瓦肯语里的‘你’，但他不知道史波克想要告诉他什么，史波克在问什么。“史波克，怎么 —你想要我去。。。？”

史波克对此的反应极为迅速；他猛地坐起身来，速度快得吓人，然后抓住吉姆的脖子，拇指刚好按在吉姆的喉结上方。

“不，拜托。”

片刻之后，他放松了手指，吉姆咳嗽着，嗓音嘶哑，被震惊到了。

“什—什么。。。？斯塔沃克对你做了什么？”

吉姆预计到了 —很多事情；自从他苏醒后，对于这个问题，他预计到了N种答案和场景。但眼下发生的状况却从未包括在其中。

史波克从床上跃起的速度之快，甚至来不及看清，白色的病人服被扔到了地上，现在他全身一丝不挂，吉姆淡蓝色的长袍被不耐烦地撕开，直到他和史波克的肌肤紧密相抵。

“怎—呃—”

他的腿后跟撞到了床角，他踉跄了一下，一半身体坐到了床上，另一半危险地几乎要掉下床去。史波克的鼻子贴到了他的颈部，双手在他身上摸索，从他的臀部到后背再到脸颊，当他用双手捧起吉姆的脸时，他感觉就像是脉搏有力地跳动，灼热地像通了电一样，几乎让人濒临半死的感觉，接着用力推伸进来，一股精神感应力进入了他—

“妈的，妈的，史波克没事的，我在这里—”

他不知道发生了什么，不知道史波克在做什么，为什么他需要这么做，但史波克思绪的味道和感觉远比单纯的绝望或饥渴感更丰富，史波克反常得厉害，他伤手末端未包扎的指尖死死掐进了吉姆的肌肉，后者可以感觉到扎进肌肤的指甲。

“你 —你可以的，没问题的，行吗？你可以拿走你想要的，我就在这里，我们会好起来的—”

吉姆了解史波克，他早就预计到这种精神融合会发生，但他们可以过一会再面对，眼下史波克正在吉姆的下巴下又舔又咬，显然是想紧紧抓住他，他未受伤的手正捧着吉姆的脸，接着整个世界消失了。

现在吉姆的思绪进入了他的肉体，未受束缚的，只有感知存在，只剩下巨大无垠的空间，以及急剧运转的思绪。

漆黑一片，遍布伤痕，受伤的情绪同时在试图埋入吉姆的脑海，试图完全地品尝它，那种感觉可近似描述为‘舔’，就像激流一样，冲刷过史波克能找到的每一束金色的思绪。

吉姆感到它的热度席卷了他的全身，他不知道该如何形容这种感受。

  
T'hy'la, ashaya, slor-veh, ashalik—

  
我。。。我不理解，史波克。

你，吉姆，我需要 —你

我能做什么？史波克，我怎样才能帮助你？

_一个停顿（吉姆这辈子都无法说清楚持续了多久，哪怕这个世界里的时间似乎和现实世界里的有所不同，或者也许是他的感知都被关闭了），史波克的思绪开始与某种复杂结构合并到一处，类似他们之前体验过的那种融合结构_

他试图要去割断 —他黑进了 —他希望可以摧垮我，因此。。。他从精神上，封锁了我，把我同整个世界隔离开。。。他把我封闭起来，这样我就比曾经历过的还要孤独 —不过现在都不重要了。他找出对我来说伤害最深的链接，试图摧毁它

_也许有一天，在遥远的未来，像这样的揭示，像这样的文字不再使吉姆感到眼下这般难以置信的快乐，但似乎不像是他会习惯于这些感知，适应它，并视之为理所当然，那种可能性似乎不大。_

这么说。。。这么说我们之间形成了链接

它已经开始形成了。我无法。。。一直没有时间解释，也无法阻止它。

不是。。。我永远不会想阻止它的。笨蛋

_黑暗的感觉颤栗起来，吉姆不知道该如何思考。它们紧密地纠缠在一起，就像是他们正朝着那个状态发展，距之只有永恒的数秒之隔。吉姆不知道谁是自己，不知道谁是史波克，因为他们在一个身体里，更重要的是，字面意义上的，他们在精神上合二为一了_

他试图切断这个链接。。。但他做不到？

不

你挽救了它？

不是我。它自己幸存了下来。它不需要挽救，它太强大了。切断一个链接需要精神感应力达到治疗者的等级才可以，斯塔沃克并不拥有那种能力。

那么精神攻击本身伤到了你？我没有感到任何情绪

由于他们正身处在这个世界，史波克的意识仍然到处都是 —受伤流血，遭殴打折磨，如此虚弱，而又如此饥渴 —吉姆可以感觉到，抓住它，虽然仅仅是倏忽即逝，但已足够他搞明白了

你一个人承受了所有的痛苦

_他的愤怒熊熊燃烧，尽管这怒火是直冲史波克蠢不可及，不负责任，不顾危险的行为，哪怕这怒火是冲史波克本身而去，但并非对他生气。史波克的思绪渴望着了解它，沉浸在他的怒火下，享受着这份怒意带来的温暖_

我们怎样做才能治愈你？我们该怎么做？

你所需要的仅仅是允许这次入侵—

你？一次入侵？

—为了让我验证。我现在可以思考了。先前当你的存在感渐渐远去，而我最终屈服于伤势后，我无法进行思考。

这么说。。。你会好起来的？

是的

有什么我能做的，可以帮助加快恢复进程的？

他再一次记起了那个时刻，站在幸福之巅，当所有一切都无法辨认，一片模糊，而史波克故意不做回答

你在想的，和我想的是不是一件事？

_一阵轻笑的涟漪_

这是最强大的链接

我。。。无法感觉到自己的肉身。也许这么会很尴尬。

_更多被逗乐的感觉_

_吉姆对自己所引发的，史波克的上述反应而产生的小小喜悦，瞬间就被舔舐干净了_

精神上感受到同样的程度是有可能的。。。但那种探索是为了将来。

好吧。虽然我得说，听上去就像是，以一种令人敬畏的方式磨练你的大脑。甚至比数学训练还要有效

_更多的笑声，或至少是相同的感知。。。_

伴随着赞同的感知，吉姆慢慢恢复了神智，他能感受到他的肢体，亲眼看到眼前的世界，听见，闻到，碰触到实物了。

比如史波克。

后者正 **赤身裸体** 。

 

“你好点了吗？” 他在史波克的尖耳朵边喘息着，注意到，没错，对连接这种事，他的身体该死地早已做好准备，

“好点了。” 史波克的语气低沉含糊。接着他收回视线，重新对上吉姆的眼睛，但他的视线似乎不受控制地往下滑去，直到公然地盯住吉姆的嘴巴。“不是说痊愈了。”

吉姆哼哼着笑了起来，手指抚过史波克的分身，促使史波克的臀部向上挺动了一下。“我可以帮忙这个。” 他得意洋洋地说到。

“拜托。”

好吧，这个脆弱的音节是吉姆平生听过的，最为性感的声音了。

“我们现在谁也不适合做任何激烈运—” 他开口说到，注意到史波克正撑起身子，未受伤的手正抓住吉姆的胳膊，靠在床上的伤手则搂住了吉姆的脖子。“特别是你。”

史波克嘟哝着摇了摇头。“拜托。我不介意怎么做，只是求你了。”

吉姆呻吟起来。“好吧，该死，好的，那就在床上躺好，只要 —不— 在结束前别试图杀死我。”

史波克马上服从了他的命令，吉姆咬住了他的下唇。史波克的皮肤光滑白皙，覆盖着一层薄汗，脸颊和鼻子上浮现出更为健康的绿晕，他同时也是吉姆所渴望得到的一切。

“见鬼，总有一天我会很高兴花上几个小时好好把你拆开。” 他嗓音嘶哑地宣布到。

史波克的手指蜷曲着攫住了床单，稍稍弓起后背，好像这句话本身就像是一种爱抚。“求你了。” 他再一次喘息着。

吉姆没有浪费时间继续说话。

 

  
x

 

  
“我才不打算问。” 这是很久之后被召回的麦考伊医生踏进病房的第一句话。“也就是说，你们没必要自愿提供任何信息。”

这个声明毫无正当理由，史波克正躺在病床上，穿着他的白色病人袍，吉姆站在他身边，一副纯真无瑕的表情（如果不注意到他脸上那副猫刚偷吃了只金丝雀，而方圆100英尺内还有另一只鸟的表情外）。

“我可以确保，那绝对不会发生，医生。”

我。。。不能。”

史波克对吉姆投去了不赞成的一瞥，后者耸了耸肩。“我喜欢折磨老骨头。这太爽了。别告诉我你不了解这种感觉。”

这回答似乎激发了史波克的怜悯心。“我个人不赞同这点，然而，我假定医生高度敏感易怒的性格本身就是一种娱乐来源—”

“恶！”

“是的，千真万确，这不像你那样一直揶揄他—”

“如果我对他感情行为的观察，可以被解释为—”

“好了好了，这么看史波克恢复正常了，好极了。” 麦考伊大声说到，用怒目而视掩饰他的抱怨。“确定他脱离危险了吗？”

“是的，”吉姆微笑起来。“他仍需要点时间康复，但肯定已脱离了危险。他会好起来的。”

“吉姆同意在康复疗程中协助我。” 史波克说到，完美的严肃表情。吉姆嗤之以鼻，麦考伊看上去若有所失。

“好。。。吧。很好，如果你们确定的话，我需要亲自扫描他，而且仍要继续观察他—”

“那将是毫无必要的—”

“—我认为你俩都是傻瓜，还不觉得自己傻。”

“说得对，老骨头。” 吉姆表扬了他的朋友。

直到这时，麦考伊才注意到有什么事不对劲。“等等，为什么你的衬衣撕。。。？不。” 他坚决地摇摇头，喃喃自语着。“不。我才不想知道。”

吉姆在胸前交叉起双手，笑个不停，他觉得自己似乎永远停不下微笑了。他深深吸了口气，努力使自己的语气听上去显得随意。“所以我需要些衣服—”

“是的是的，我让文书士给你们找些衣服来。”

“哦。你确实对我的治愈能力抱有信心，老骨头。”

“这只是以防万一。（不服就）告我吧。”

“我自己的案子还没忙完呢，抱歉。”

他们交换了一个笑容，接着史波克请麦考伊把他们的制服找来。

“我们能用下超声波淋浴吗？”吉姆问道。医生的脸上闪过一丝纯粹的惊恐表情，这让吉姆忍不住蹦出一阵大笑。“单独淋浴，老骨头，上帝啊！”

“噢。”

“医务室隔间没有充分的空间能进行任何你可能正在想象的行为。” 史波克指出。

可爱死了。

麦考伊以惊人的速度完成了扫描，宣布史波克的身体状况已奇迹般得到了改善，然后以光速逃离了。

“那可真有点恶毒（mean)。” 吉姆深情款款地说。

史波克用一种天真无辜的表情盯着他。“你意思（meaning)是说从我身边逃开，舰长。”

“当然了，指挥官。”

瓦肯人翻了个白眼。

吉姆倒吸了一口冷气，伸手指着对方。“逮住你了！”

“逮住我什么了？”

“哈！我一辈子都在等你做这个表情。”

史波克好奇地挑起一条眉毛，看上去正在重估吉姆的神智。“做什么表情？”

“那个。。。你刚刚做过的。翻白眼。” 吉姆笑地咧开了嘴巴。“终于。太惊人了，别担心。”

史波克一脸茫然地瞪着他。“。。。很好。我在这里等你从淋浴室回来，等你完事了我就走。”

“了不起。”

吉姆做了个鬼脸离开了房间，他明白如果回头看的话，自己很可能就直接冲过去将史波克再次摔在床上，然后再没有什么事可以完事了。

好吧。

这里绝对没有双关语。

 

  
x

 

  
通往埃弗雷特准将办公室的路程，就像是一场盛宴，这已是他们第5次被路人认出并拦下了。

谢天谢地，第6次拦下他们的不是别人，正是吉姆的首席通讯官本人。

“柯克！史波克！” 乌乎拉开心地微笑着，拥抱了吉姆，当史波克朝她歪过脑袋时，她笑得更欢了。“我听伦纳德说，你们再次逃离了他的魔爪。”

“伦纳德？” 吉姆挑高了眉毛。

乌乎拉同样回敬以挑眉的动作。“只有你才叫他老骨头。” 不过她的表情很快又明朗起来。“我听说你的情况不是很好。”她对史波克说。“至少，很高兴看到那些谣言都是错的。”

“谢谢你，诺伊塔。”

“你的胳膊怎么样了？”

“有些神经受到损害，有少许感觉上的丧失，但不会妨碍我未来的工作。可以说恢复得很成功。”

吉姆瞪着史波克，一脸震惊，他之前从不知道这些事。

“你的手指失去了感觉力？”

“很少一部分。” 史波克重复了一遍，他温暖的眼神对吉姆的焦虑来说是个安慰。

“很遗憾听到这个。” 乌乎拉温柔地说，小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰史波克蓝色科学官制服的袖子。史波克回报以同样温暖的眼神，对她的碰触没有做任何评论。

对于史波克表现出的喜爱之情，吉姆觉得自己颇有雅量，他甚至不介意史波克的注意力不在自己身上。一点都不介意。

“还有你，柯克。” 她的语调又转回轻快的调子，但乌乎拉的眼神却让吉姆哆嗦了一下。“你也康复了吗？”

“嗯。。。是的？”

“皮肤愈合了，肺部处理好了，膝盖也修补了？”

“。。。是的。”

“不再疼痛了？”

“是的。”

“很好。” 接着她打了他一下。

这是听上去声音响亮实则并无多少力度的打击，但吉姆同样吃痛地叫了一声。

“喔！”

“你知不知道通讯线路全部阻塞时，我们经历了怎样的困境吗？”

“到底怎么了，乌乎拉。。。？”

她的眼睛闪烁着。“我知道你有英雄情结。舰长，我就是知道。我明白你爱史波克，一想到他身处险境，你立马变成一个保护欲过头的笨蛋，我们大家都会这样。但我代表指挥团队里的每一个人正告你，如果你再，再胆敢做任何傻逼行为，不经大脑的蠢事，就像你昨天所做的那样，我就会狠狠踹你的屁股，一脚踩到你的喉咙上，你明白不？”

她的嗓音不断提高，直到在空荡荡的楼道里形成回音。

“。。。抱歉。” 他没把握该如何回答。“我见到有成功的机会，不得不—”

“闭上眼睛跳下去，还希望那楼没有50层高？”

“。。。差不多就那样。” 吉姆小心地冲她微笑着，乌乎拉挑衅似地扬起下巴。

“我不会对揍你道歉，”她说到。“你活该。通讯中断后，我们派人去找你，可你早跑了。大家都担心得要死。你应该看看麦考伊医生的脸色，我们根本不知道发生了什么事。”

吉姆内疚地退缩了一下，努力想换个话题。

“呃，那你们怎么想出来的？怎么知道斯塔沃克已控制了电梯？”

3个人默契地走向最近的电梯，那刚好就在拐角。

“是团队合作的结果。” 乌乎拉承认到，仍然眯着眼睛盯着他。“切科夫和史考特那伙人在通讯系统出问题前5分钟赶到了办公室，告诉我们已和你谈过了。”  
吉姆点点头，他还记得那通疯狂的电话。

“所有人都在七嘴八舌地抛出自己的推测，而你却消失了，所以要么他们抓住了你，要么你在我们之前就自己琢磨出来，然后又掉进了麻烦里—” 她又投给他控诉的眼神，“—还有，我认为是苏鲁提到的黄色警报，关于黄警时电梯会切换到手动控制，如果你使用其中之一的话，我们可以在暗地里追踪你。”

她说话的同时按下了电梯按钮。

“有点像是所有的线索都拼凑到了一起。首先是为什么他们要劫持史波克，为什么他们需要低调的黄色警报。斯塔沃克可以控制整场行动的地点并不多，对接舱是最有可能，呃，最合乎逻辑的选择。”

“他们成功地解除了爆炸装置？” 史波克问道。

“确切地说，是迷你反物质反应堆。对，是这样。”

电梯来了，他们一齐跨了进去。

“这么说。。。后来怎么样了？”

“基本上所有事都恢复了常态。说到这个，史考特是工程师的神；我昨晚和他一起出去了。。。”她自顾自地微笑起来，也许想起了什么甜蜜的回忆。吉姆注意到了这一点，他在脑海里存档以备将来捉弄她。“我们会在身后留下几颗破碎的心，那就这样了。”

“我们什么时候离开？你知道吗？”

“2天之后。判决推迟到明天了，所以。。。”

吉姆僵住了。“所以这场审判仍在进行中？”

乌乎拉抬起头，悲哀地注视着他。“是的。我们都希望听到赦免什么的，我。。。我很遗憾。”

史波克对上了吉姆的视线，无奈地点点头。自从他们苏醒以来，他们一直如此快乐。一切都似乎都美好的不切实际。

然而，接着又是这个打击。

“我得提一下那个姑娘，玛拉∙达利，她应付那些因温室植物遭摧毁而伤心落泪的科学官很有一套。” 在电梯门打开前，乌乎拉主动打破了沉默。

吉姆缩了一下，步入楼道。“哎呦？”

“没错，‘哎呦’的反应很正常。你以为我在开玩笑？今天有个成年男人，真的哭了出来。”

听到这话，吉姆忍不住笑了起来。“你不是说真的吧。”

“哦，我是当真的。” 乌乎拉也报之以微笑，但是史波克僵直了身体。

“他们显然对中断的研究抱有强烈的情感反应。允许他们表达痛苦是合乎礼仪的。”

“哦，你也对那些植物感到难过吗？” 乌乎拉取笑他。

“当然不了。然而它代表了一个潜在的重大倒退。”

他们已经来到了埃弗雷特的办公室外。

“好了。。。谢谢你的即时补充信息，乌乎拉。”

“没问题。我会告诉他们你俩都没事了。”

“我们深表感激。”

她轻轻挥手，然后转身离去。

“我们进去吗？” 吉姆问到，他正打算输入通行代码。在他正式按下前，史波克拦下了他。他的表情难以捉摸，吉姆先是感到困惑，接着又转为担忧。

“怎么了？”

史波克叹了口气，他看上去。。。痛苦了很久？

“门的另一边有一位我们都认识的人。”

“嗯。。。准将？”

“他有同伴。”

“。。。很好，你吊我胃口。”

“那不是—你会见到的。我只希望先告诉你别的事。”

“好-吧。” 吉姆困惑不解。“在我们见到那个神秘人之前，你想要告诉我什么？”

“那是。。。” 史波克从他的长睫毛下抬头凝视着吉姆，后者的呼吸都卡在喉咙口。也许吧。“是关于单词T'hy'la的意义。”

哦。

“哦。”

“确切地说；这个单词有3个可能的意义，它们同样是相辅相成的，我希望为你解释它们的意思，因为我相信你有资格了解。”

吉姆点点头。他明白瓦肯语里时常出现的，令人困惑的释义现象，尤其是带有情感意味的单词，意义总是模棱两可含糊不清。

“它意思是你。。。如果没有令你不快的话，我愿意这么称呼你。”

吉姆只觉得脸颊发烧，他希望自己没有脸红。“嗯。继续。”

“它可以代表朋友。。。” 史波克朝吉姆歪了歪脑袋。“也可以代表兄弟。。。” 吉姆扬起眉毛。“ 它同样可以代表情人。”

史波克的视线从他身上移开，越过吉姆的肩膀，聚焦在远处某个地方。

“我想。。。我找不到任何一个单独的定义足以代表你的身份，所以，我愿意 —如果你不反对的话，就是 —我会使用全部3个定义。”

吉姆意识到自己的嘴正瞠目结舌地大张成O型，他赶紧闭上嘴。

“我。。。好的。我是说，我喜欢那个词。那是。。。很棒的词。谢谢你。我是说，我—”

看上去，史波克的双颊令人狐疑地也在泛绿。

“很好。那就。。。就这样。”

“哦。好的。那就没问题了。”

“是的。”

“对。”

两个人不约而同地沉默了很久。

“我们多半应该进去了。”

“确实如此。”

吉姆脸上仍然烧得厉害，他输入了密码。

 

房门打开了，看上去今天上帝正持续不停地把意外之事扔给吉姆。

“该死的—史波克！”

他被年长版的史波克大使惊到了，高兴边喊边冲进了房里，彻底无视了房间里另外3个人。

“难以置信！”

“吉姆。” 大使并没有露出微笑，但他的姿势多少说明了这种情感流露。他比他们上次谈话时显得轻松多了，他在通讯器上和吉姆聊天的场景似乎是几个世纪前的往事了。史波克穿着瓦肯传统风格的优雅黑色长袍，手里握着一个数据板，显然是公务在身，不过吉姆丝毫不在乎。 “看到你总是心情愉快。”

吉姆低下头，突然间感到了尴尬。“我 —嗯，谢谢。”

“你总是最受欢迎的。”

史波克满布皱纹的脸上充满了喜爱的神色，他的视线在吉姆和史波克之间来回掠过，眼神敏锐，显然他没有错过任何信息。天煞的，他一定发现了。。。他一定有什么方式感觉到了链接。

突然间，吉姆就像被大锤砸中，他一直困在自己的难题中，从未考虑过这个史波克和他的吉姆之间是否有过链接，或者，嗯，他们一起做过别的什么事。

“大使先生。” 吉姆身后传来一个紧绷，短促的声音。

吉姆回头看看史波克，他的史波克，正用一种戒备的，近乎冰冷的眼神盯着他的年长版，吉姆似乎无法再思索虑了：2个史波克在同一间房里。耶稣基督，这就像同时被奖赏了企业号的指挥权以及他的毕业日；他的大脑也许会因敬畏过度而爆开。

“指挥官，” 年长版的史波克回答到，眼睛里满是被逗乐的神情。他们俩之间的区别令人惊异，这和另一个史波克脸上的皱纹没什么关系。

“舰长，准将，律师，律师，” 左边传来一个恶声恶气的声音，吉姆回头瞪着莫斯先生，才意识到他，包括埃弗雷特准将和爱丽儿∙肖也在房间里。“你介意等会再补充信息吗？我们刚在讨论某些重要的事。”

“稍等。你怎么会这么快就赶到了？” 吉姆无视了莫斯，问年长版的史波克。

“我知道如何设计比这个宇宙里所有船速度更快的船，吉姆。” 史波克回答。“我大概是1小时前到的。”

吉姆大笑起来。“好吧。看上去你比星际舰队的增援部队早到1天。”

“确实如此，显然如此。”

莫斯看上去被冒犯到了，不过他保持了克制，没有说什么。

“嗯，这里在讨论要事？” 爱丽儿插了进来，有点失落的样子。“关于你？”

“你怎么知道现在要赶来这里，柯克舰长？” 埃弗雷特问到。

“哦，我一点也不知道发生了什么事。我只是刚好赶上了。”

“好吧，你和你令人敬畏的时间表需要—”

“事实上，你们来这里刚刚好。” 年长版的史波克说到，又对吉姆投去了温暖的视线。“我来这里是代表瓦肯最高议会，就你和史波克指挥官的事件，希望从星际舰队指挥层的代表埃弗雷特准将口中得到一个令人满意的解释。目前来说我仍一无所获。”

“大使先生，” 准将努力开口解释。“如果你愿意—”

“我同样代表萨瑞克大使询问，为什么他的儿子史波克，企业号船员的模范船员，仍然被指控因感情挫败（而影响公务），哪怕事实已证明，这场折磨的源头是由一个精神错乱的瓦肯人出于私人目的而精心策划的审判。无论未来他是否希望和舰长发生一段浪漫关系，这个我无法判定，但如果他们能继续恪尽职守的话，就没有理由禁止这段被公开披露的关系。”

吉姆清楚，如果他大踏步走向另一个男人，并吻在对方嘴唇上的话，他的史波克可不会怎么高兴（尽管那个男人是他自己的年长版），所以他压下了这股冲动。

“我重复一遍，大使先生，同样值得注意的是，这不会抹杀事实上，针对柯克舰长和史波克指挥官的指控是完全名符其实的，不管怎样，真相最终都会被揭开—”

“我同样被告知，吉姆，” 史波克继续说到，好似埃弗雷特刚才根本没开口一样。“在没有经过正确的研究且未通知瓦肯最高议院，甚至未经本人同意的情况下，你的大副被迫接受真相探测仪就其证词的扫描—”

“那只发生过一次—” 爱丽儿虚弱地辩解。“我们之后测试过它，机器运转正常—”

“它们没有提供神经心理学深度研究的足够结果，” 年长版史波克补充到，就像他在揭开一个秘密。吉姆的笑容是如此灿烂，他甚至开始担心是否有人会被他的笑容灼伤。“他们也没有提供任何证据，证明就庭审室里的仪器自动开启，且未经史波克先生的同意就对他进行扫描的事，进行过彻底调查。”

“我们没有时间，我们当时正处在一场危机中—”

“不正确，危机始于1天之后，当史波克先生被绑架那一刻起，当时正在宣读陪审团的判决。”

“我完全同意大使先生的看法。”莫斯评价道。“如果还有人对此怀疑的话。”

“我们没有意见。”吉姆的史波克同样表示了赞同。

“哦，好吧。”

“看上去瓦肯人斯塔沃克极可能就是这次破坏的主谋，我认为签署一份官方道歉书并撤销审判也许大有助益—”

“事实上，经过更为谨慎的考虑，它并不有益。” 史波克打断了他的年长版。

“什么？”吉姆问道。

“看上去，斯塔沃克不太可能对真相探测仪的启动负责。”

“不会吗？” 年长版的史波克说到。“有意思。”

吉姆的视线急切地在2个史波克之间逡巡，接着他后退了一步。年长版的史波克仍带着副被逗乐的神情，但年轻的史波克，却浑身紧绷；站得笔直，肌肉收缩，下巴扬起，就像他正竭力抑制咬牙切齿的冲动。吉姆不太确定那是什么意思，但他强烈地怀疑，现在他可以理解为什么几分钟前，当感觉到另一个史波克的存在时，他的史波克告诉他，吉姆就是他的T'hy'la 。

“ _那是种本能，可以回溯到前苏拉克时期，当时是通过流血和献祭选择链接伴侣的。_ ”乌乎拉说过。

原来如此。

“那似乎与斯塔沃克的计划有冲突，” 史波克解释说。“当然了，确保我受到羞辱，对整个审讯过程来说是额外的刺激，但主动黑进真相探测仪，而后者正位于严密保护且经常维护的基地庭审室里，这种冒险并不值得。”

“合情合理的推测，” 另一个史波克表示了赞同。

“但是。。。”吉姆皱起眉头。“如果不是他，那会是谁？ 我搞不懂。”

“在斯塔沃克到达星舰基地之前，我就注意到有一种模式存在，舰长。”

“等等，什么？什么模式？” 吉姆问到，他感到被蒙骗了。他发现了模式。他很聪明。

“如果你留心的话，就会注意到，自从我们抵达这里后，就出现了一系列愈演愈烈的意外。。。谣言。”

“是的，那种情况是可以预见的，对吗？”

“并非如此影响广泛。所有的谣传都来自可靠的消息源，他们可以接触到准将，莫斯先生，媒体，并通过他们影响到整个联邦。显然是蓄意为之，妄图进一步败坏我们的名誉。斯塔沃克早已定下明确的目标，通过诈骗和玩弄诡计，他几乎取得了成功。而这事似乎更像是有人倾注个人情绪蓄意为之的独特行为，篡改真相探测仪的代码，虽然概率不大，但在事先无法先做测试的情况下，期待我无法抵抗机器的测试。我相信斯塔沃克不会那么做。他显然把探测仪事件视为意外的奖赏，仅此而已。”

吉姆努力回想。。。看上去确实有太多次，有人声称看到他和史波克在电梯里从事不轨行为，次数之多绝对超出正常的范围。也许他先前并未留心过，到底有多少次有人告诉他们，声称他们被人看到。

“在我看来，更可能是基地的某个员工改动了真相探测仪，因为他们比记者更容易接近仪器，同样此人也对斯塔沃克到达前的谣言散播负有责任。”

“你有怀疑对象吗？” 年长版的史波克好奇地问。

“我有。”史波克说到。

“你有？” 埃弗雷特插嘴。“是我们自己人吗？”

“显然是的。” 史波克飞快地瞥了眼吉姆，挺直了肩膀，回头转向埃弗雷特。“本∙芬尼。”

吉姆。。。并不感到意外。

“他有动机吗？” 年长版的史波克问到。

史波克盯着吉姆。“是的。”

吉姆缓缓吐出一口气。“他在科学部工作。恨我入骨。”

“他有吗？” 年长版的史波克若有所思地开口。“我认识的本∙芬尼非常爱吉姆。”

他说这话的语气让吉姆感到有点不舒服，很显然他和那个‘吉姆’是完全不同的2个人，而大使先生的话语分量极重。

“稍等片刻。本∙芬尼？但是他—” 埃弗雷特恼怒地似乎想要说什么，但接着就陷入了沉思。“我。。。嗯。我明白了。给我几个小时调查。”

“他对你说过什么吗？” 吉姆问道。

准将叹息着，没有回答。“给我几个小时。我会进行调查的，我保证，但这是内部事务，不再和你有关了，柯克舰长。如果发现他确有责任，芬尼先生将面对直接后果。现在，对审讯来说，我很抱歉，但在我们讨论的过程里，你不能继续留在这里了。”

“这和法律有关，你不会理解的。” 莫斯从他的位子上评论到。爱丽儿在窃笑。

律师的笑话。说真的哈。

吉姆转转眼珠。“很好，我们走。” 他最后一次冲年长版的史波克微笑了一下。“待会见？”

“当然。”

“再见。” 年轻的史波克别有所指地说到。吉姆按下数秒内再次翻白眼的冲动，推着他的大副走了出去。

“你很幸运，你的年长版对你的态度只感到好笑。” 一等他们走出了瓦肯听力的范围，他就下了如此评论。

史波克甚至没有假装他听不懂吉姆的意思。

“当他看着你的时候，他希望看到的是另一个人。”

这条评论很伤人，但并未超出吉姆之前就已了解的范围。他绝不会为这事指责瓦肯人。“是的，但是。。。他一直孤零零的，史波克。我认为他怀念另一个人。另一个我。不管怎么说，属于他的我。”

“是的，他对你表达得非常清楚了，他的悲痛确实。。。非常深沉。我可没有误会他。” 史波克留下了没有说出口的部分，总有一天他将不得不经历相似的处境；如果不出意外，他们不同的生命周期将确定无疑地带来那一天。

“那你为什么这么不高兴？”

“你的整个生命，一直生活在类似的阴影下。”史波克突然没来由地蹦出一句。“你跟我说这个，与你的同伴相关，和克里斯托弗∙派克；甚至偶尔和你母亲相关。现在轮到他也是那些人中的一个，他们。。。我无法理解为什么大家总希望你是别的什么人，而不是你自己。”

吉姆的步伐乱了，他盯着史波克的后脑。

好吧。

他没有预计到这个。

“好的。”

史波克回头扬起条眉毛。“。。。好的？”

“好的，我现在更清楚了。我无法说我赞同，但是我理解了。”

史波克小心翼翼地注视着他。“谢谢你。”

“呃。我猜应该是，谢谢你才是。”

史波克停了下才继续到。“我们是否该联系乌乎拉上尉和其他船员了？” 突兀地转换话题，一点也不委婉，但是再一次，吉姆觉得史波克并非故意如此。

“你觉得做好准备了？” 吉姆冲着他们刚路过的储藏室猥琐地笑了起来。“还是说你需要再来一炮？”

史波克的眼睛亮了起来，但眼神却是邪恶而带有邀请性质的。

“现在吗，我没问题。你是否经常提出这种建议，舰长？”

“就我俩来说，你注意到一种模式了吗？”

“那将是。。。令人为难的。看在效率的份上。”

吉姆朝前凑近了一步（并非合适地靠近，也许比警告的距离稍微近一点），近到能感受到史波克细小的吸气声。

他对史波克心生怜悯。“好吧，我保证值班时循规蹈矩。” 他微笑起来。“你也应该这样。”

史波克扬起条眉毛。“考虑到我天生的敬业精神，更容易让人理解的是，你信守诺言的难度比我的更大。”

“噢，别以为我不知道你会调情似的。也许对别人来说，看上去像是‘天生的敬业精神’，但我知道怎么回事。所以当你可以像普通人一样坐下来查看时，不许再站着弯腰查看控制台。”

“明白了。那我可以请你。。。” 史波克消声了片刻，他们继续朝前走，感到谈话的气氛迅速冷静了下来。“我们应该就此事认真谈谈。” 他最后说到。

吉姆咬住了下唇，轻松惬意的感觉渐渐消失了。“是的。” 他们仍然不知道将来会怎样，但如果史波克大使能帮到他们，如果莫斯设法拯救他们的职业生涯。。。那接着又会发生什么呢？偷偷摸摸地交往也许能持续1个月，最多了。之后消息仍会走漏。那时就有充分的理由重新分配他们的职务，而离军事审讯结束最多只有1天时间。

严格说来，如果在澄清名誉后解释他们之间的关系，他们就不会违反任何规章条款，但吉姆无法想象军部的人会乐意发现这段日子以来，他们一直在暗地交往（就‘此事’来说，身为当事人的懵懂无知除外）。

“我们应该和派克谈谈，” 他沉思着说道。“也许他可以提些有用的建议。”

“你。。。希望告诉他我们之间的连接。”

“是的。我认为。。。我是说，他早就说过站在我们这边。”

“我同意。”

“而你的年长版早就知道了，显而易见。”

“是的。”

“单靠我们自己无法获胜。我认为我们应该告诉朋友们。老骨头和乌乎拉知道这事，但苏鲁和切科夫，还有史考特。。。好吧，现实点说，他们多半也知道了，但不管怎样，我还是想说一声。”

史波克看上去似乎思索了片刻，然后简单地点了点头。“是的。我同意。”

“很好。那么好戏开场了。”

 

x

 

  
他们在7号甲板的餐厅里见到了大部分企业号船员，外加整个指挥团队，以及他们最近结识的，星舰基地的大多数朋友，那个餐厅也是他们和莫斯初次见面的地方。整个餐厅里人声鼎沸，气氛嘈杂，吉姆和史波克立刻就被分开了，淹没在各种关注，以及想和他们搭话的人群中间。

麦考伊和苏鲁迅速站到吉姆两侧，乌乎拉和切科夫则护住了史波克。史考特自顾不暇，他正被一群粉丝团团围住，虽然他一见到吉姆就嘀咕着想拨开人群拥抱他。现场一片混乱，但又妙不可言，好在他多少还能冷静地看待这一切。虽然明天还有不祥风暴的降临（吉姆无视了那部分），但眼下仍然是充满惊喜的时刻。

“这么说他们把他关在16号甲板的牢房了，我有个朋友在安保部门工作—”

“伙计，我认识那个叫莱拉的姑娘，她看上去再正常不过了—”

“跟我们讲讲你是怎么找到史波克先生的！”

“吉姆，斯塔沃克是不是真的用改装枪打伤了你？”

“射在膝盖上？”

“是的，他们确实从星际舰队派来人手，重新为定位软件编码，并且改进了安保措施。”

“我听说 —我的女朋友在对接舱技术部门工作，她说几小时前，有艘超级古怪的太空船进港，上面还有位瓦肯大使！”

“太不公平了，审讯居然还在进行。”

最后一句，就在吉姆耳边安静地响起，那是玛拉∙达利。

她冲他微微笑了笑，耸耸肩。“我们听说后，科学部每个人都很气愤。”

“至少明天就能完事。”

“但你俩不该经受这些。”

站在她身边的麦考伊皱着眉说到。“我们从一开始就这么说了，孩子，但生活本身就不公平。”

“我明白。” 玛拉的微笑更为真诚了。“我只是很遗憾，这场闹剧太荒唐了。你们俩个，在一起，就是。。。事情本来就该这样。”

“呃。。。” 吉姆没有漏过她的眼睛因为关注而微微睁大的变化，显然她努力想把显而易见的潜台词带入这场谈话。

“只要你俩继续做好本职工作，就像你们先前所做的那样，公众就不该介意其他事。”

“谢谢，玛拉。”

“嗨，我是说我们所有人，并不仅仅是—”

“等等。”

吉姆的视线刚好越过她的肩膀，瞥到了1个蓝色制服的身影，正试图溜出餐厅。

那是本。

“嘿！” 吉姆愤怒地叫了一声，使劲推开人群朝他追去。“本！”

本不情愿地在餐厅门口停下了脚步，他的表情充满戒备。“怎么？”

整个餐厅迅速沉寂了下来。

“我听说你的小把戏了。”吉姆甚至不在乎所有人都在屏息倾听。“最近几周你成了偷窥狂，哈？”

芬尼脸上瞬间闪过的表情出卖了他，但他在胸前交叉起双臂。“你他妈的在说什么？”

“很多人都有这印象，以为我和史波克有喜欢当众表演的恶癖。奇怪的是，那些谣言似乎来自同一个人。”

“。。。什么？”

“别装不懂。”

他已经侵入了本的私人空间，并毫不犹豫地欺身压近对方。“你真以为没人知道你对真相探测仪做的手脚吗？当个怨妇不违反任何规定，芬尼，但打开那玩意对史波克进行扫描？那是严重的冒犯。”

“你觉得那是我干的？” 他的演技不差，但也没优秀到扮演清纯无辜小可怜的程度。吉姆嗤之以鼻。

“我知道是你，混蛋。”

“这算什么？你现在找我对峙，就因为身后有30个人撑腰？”

“我很确定，没有我们的帮助，他也可以把你揍出屎来。” 乌乎拉在吉姆背后说到。“但我们很乐意帮忙。”

“这只是我和柯克两人的事，甜心。”

“事实上，并非如此。” 出乎吉姆意外的是，说话的人是卢卡斯∙达利。“真是你阴谋破坏了审讯，本？”

“当然不是了。身为英雄的帅哥舰长把你们玩弄于鼓掌之间，他说什么你们都信。去你妈的，柯克，我没必要站在这里听你的控诉—”

“你试图羞辱我的大副，也许你还可能毁掉我们的事业。” 吉姆斩钉截铁般的口气近乎他当舰长时的口吻。“如果你以为我会让你轻易脱身，那你就比我预计的还要愚蠢百倍，这很说明问题了。”

“你打算怎么做？让你的杂种男朋友来揍我？”

“我还以为我们早已达成共识，我自己就可以做到。”

“哦算了吧，别告诉我你不喜欢他比你强壮的事实。你以为我不记得了吗？” 吉姆脑海里闪过一个丑陋的回忆，本把他的手腕高高按在头顶上方，他做了个苦相。“我打赌那就是你这么急巴巴地追在他身后的原因。因为他的体力3倍于人类，对不对？ 因为他畸形的足够把你摁倒，是不是？”

吉姆咬牙切齿，厌恶透顶。“我要说的是，祝你今后求职顺利。”

“哦，那就是你最可怕的威胁？ 我会被星际舰队开除？”

“不名誉解职不等于‘解雇’，我不这么认为。”

“是的，记得给我个电话，如果你怀念那根绿血鸡巴，我多半会比他更快来到你身边，也许你会发现你很高兴甩了他。你不记得了吗，吉米？在学院的日子里，你总是欲求不满？退一步说，就算我得和半个校园分享你，但我可没有忘记你是如何苦苦哀求我的。”

吉姆实际上并没有感到史波克的怒意正在他颈后燃烧，但他极其感谢他的瓦肯人放手，让他独自处理这个场面。本是吉姆的战斗，从一开始就是。

“我宁可去操一头Gorn。” （译注：TOS 118里出现过的，外形类似绿色蜥蜴的外星生命体）

“没错，又是绿色的东西。我还记得盖拉（电影11里，吉姆搞过的奥里安女孩，乌乎拉的室友）。” 吉姆的拳头攥得更紧了。盖拉已经死了，而本如果不赶紧停下他的嘴巴，很快就会加入她的行列了。

“不许再提这事，芬尼。” 他警告说。

“哦，真是多愁善感。当史波克先生在象限另一端时，你会不会哭着才能入睡？”

“你不是真的没事可干，所以才把业余时间都花在我身上了？我甚至都不恨你，本，我只想要你离我们远远的。”

芬尼朝前踏一步，刚好凑到吉姆的鼻子面前，眼睛怒火中烧。吉姆听到身后的动静，他知道史波克一定朝前近了一步，多半准备当形势不妙时随时插手，但他仍无意拦到吉姆身前。这就像是一次信任票，和最初截然不同，当他们最早和本争论时，史波克不假思索就开启了保护模式。

“你仔细听好，” 本低声吼到，音量之轻，除了吉姆外再没有别人可以听到。“你踩着所有人的肩膀往上爬到今天的地位，多半像婊子一样卖身才捞到这位置，我不再介意。现在，你马上要完蛋了，我会很乐意欣赏你的生活一败涂地。你以为我不知道我是对的？你以为所有人都看不出你和那个外星人在做什么？因为我可以。我们都可以，而他妈的太恶心了。是的，是我打开了测谎仪，很了不起哈。但除了你我之外，没有人知道，也没有证据，所以你可以随便指着我。但它让他说实话了，是不是？他妈的他还是承认了，他爱你，当着所有人的面。”

“听着—”

“不，你才要听好。到头来你会孤身一人，就像你爹死的时候一样，你的船员不再信任你，等你恢复过来后，你会乞求任何愿意操你屁股的人，也许那时我可能帮你一把，哈？” 吉姆的拳头咯吱作响，他觉得自己都快要爆发了，快要做出很久没有做的事。但是他不能，该死的，他必须做出更为合适的回应，他得发现自己内心。。。“顺便，那个你爱的无感情机器人已经崩溃了。” 本一定是意识到了直接针对吉姆还不足以达到目标，所以改变了策略。“ 他不是人类，但他甚至也不像个符合标准的无感情机器人！还有什么比那更可悲的？你们俩认为你们很了不起，但你们都是可怜虫。他多半可以回到老妈身边，哦等等—”

不幸的是，本没法说完了，吉姆狠狠一拳揍了上去，揍的他牙齿流血，嘴唇淤肿得老大。

他先前的声音已经够低了，但仍然无法逃过瓦肯听力。

“噢！操你妈逼！”

吉姆伸展了一下拳头，喘着粗气。史波克立刻站到了他身边。

“那样做不明智。”

“是的，我知道。”

“我没有受到影响。”

“很好。但我受影响了。”

芬尼摸索着捏住还在淌血的鼻子，后者看上去像是被打破了。“你妈逼的精神病。这笔帐会算在你头上。”

没等吉姆想好如何回答，他就跑出了餐厅，值得注意的是，他没有得到任何医疗人员的帮助，哪怕他们就站在数尺之外。

大门在他身后嘶嘶地合拢，吉姆谨慎地回头面对围观者们。

“嗯。。。”

人群爆发出一阵欢呼声。

“干得好！”

“伙计，我早等着有人这么干了！”

“他活该！”

吉姆惊讶地瞪着大伙。乌乎拉在鼓掌，苏鲁正胜利地欢呼。麦考伊则放声大笑。

在他身边，史波克的嘴角正不赞成地微微翘起，但他的责怪里丝毫不带热度，对于这点吉姆可以肯定。他感到他们之间的链接变得前所未有的强烈。

“这与高级军官的身份不相称，还将记进我的档案里！” 他大声说到，有点被逗乐了。“没有人该鼓掌！停下！”

欢呼声更加响亮了，领头的是工程部胜利的叫嚷声，似乎他们刚刚赢下一场恶战。

“伙计们，这么做太可怕了！我完全不该那么做的！”

“你做什么了？” 有人嚷到。

“我什么都没看到！” 切科夫说到。“你看到了吗，史考特先生？”

“没有！就我看来，那家伙自己摔倒了！”

“是啊，我很肯定没有人打架。” 玛拉插了进来，看上去兴高采烈。“我认为芬尼在说谎！”

“没错！”

“完全正确！”

吉姆思索着，“。。。到头来你会孤身一人，就像你爹死的时候一样，你的船员们不再信任你。。。”，他微笑了起来。此时此刻，他比其他任何时候都要肯定，这种可能性并不存在。

史波克的伤指温柔地抚过他的手背，吉姆转过头去凝视他。他皮肤上感受到的战栗感稍逊以往，就像一股温暖的爱抚，却少了曾有的刺激。很明显，这是莱拉的刀子造成的结果，但史波克坚定的凝视里，丝毫没有显示出这一点对他造成了痛苦。他看上去一如既往的充满自信。

“嗨。”

瓦肯人朝后退了一小步，但仍然只对着他开口道。

“没关系。不管明天怎么样，吉姆，那都不重要。”

朋友们的表情从被逗乐转为胜利再转到了满意（另外还有两声不怎么委婉地淫笑声，这多亏了玛拉和另一个男性工程师），但没有人的脸上露出怀疑的神色来。

“是的。你说的没错。”

 

  
x

 

  
“本次法庭将最终解决所有的要题，当然，也就是公诉詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克以及史波克指挥官的起诉。”

这一次陪审团没有出庭。只有埃弗雷特端坐法官席，手里握着金属槌，脸上有一丝愁容。吉姆和史波克肩并肩地站在辩方桌子后面，诚如他们一贯的作法。

“代表控方的是爱丽儿∙肖，助手为拉丽莎∙默斯以及达利∙梅尔。代表辩方的是纳撒尼尔∙莫斯，第二辩护席是瓦肯的史波克大使，即萨勒克大使。”

这一次他们偷偷摸摸把切科夫放进来了；整个房间挤得水泄不通，甚至旁听席后面也站满了人。没有媒体记者，但似乎所有人都试图挤进房间，显然利用了埃弗雷特没有下令庭审进行时必须清场的漏洞，也没有限制旁听者的身份必须仅限于本案参与者和/或证人。

查佩尔护士，诺尔护士。。。实际上，似乎企业号上所有的护士都来了，还有基地的几个护士。梅本加医站在漂亮的安全官达蔻韩身边，他很可能是现场唯一没有直视法官的人了（吉姆可不会为此责怪他，而韩小姐似乎也并不在意）。当然还有大部分的工程师。卢卡斯和他的导航员朋友。科学部的人在玛拉的率领下。吉姆很确信，庭审室似乎从未容纳过这么多人。

“经过审慎地考虑，以及星际舰队指挥层的审议，针对双方的最终判决已经达成，并由我本人，作为本基地的星际舰队指挥层代表，埃弗雷特准将给予宣读。”

“我们已就过去数日发生的事件，以及柯克舰长和史波克大副在此期间的行为一并列入考虑范畴。我们同样考虑了本次庭审阶段所发生的一系列不幸事件。”

吉姆只希望那家伙快点说到重点。

“因此，我在此宣布，针对柯克舰长和史波克指挥官的所有指控都不成立，并且本案将不—”

他最后的寥寥数语被淹没在了人群发出的狂热（字面意义上）的欢呼中。

麦考伊和史考特抓住吉姆的双肩把他拉出了座位，可能还有别人，但吉姆没有看到，因为他正被人拖出座椅呢，房间里一片欢呼，如此短暂的时间里居然有那么多人喝彩，他的耳膜嗡嗡直响，所有人都冲上前去，跑到了旁听席的最前面几排，把他们的辩护桌围得水泄不通；玛拉∙达利结结实实地吻到了他的唇上 —接着又迅速地被他的首席通讯官拉了开去。

“舰长！” 乌乎拉也吻了他，不过是吻在脸颊上，长长的睫毛下挂着滴泪珠。“你成功了！你赢了！”

吉姆把她举了起来放声大笑，接着转头去看他的大副。

当然了，没有人抓着史波克的肩膀，但看上去他也是这场庆贺的一员，黑眼睛闪闪发亮，胜利的眼神显露无疑，科学部的各位同仁们刚好在他的私人空间外挤做一团。

吉姆想要挤过去，想要紧紧拥抱史波克，也许还想和他调调情，就在此时此刻，就在大庭广众之下，但是。。。也许，只是也许，这并非他最聪明的举动。不过这样也可以接受。调情可以待会再做。

他最后定格在了露出他最灿烂的笑容上，并且举起了手，似乎那样就能触碰到瓦肯人。史波克立即对上了他的视线，就像他能感到吉姆正在注视他，他同样举起了手，伸出了两根手指，那就像是一个亲吻。

T'hy'la，他脑海里有个声音这么说到。

“恭喜你们！” 莫斯大声喊道，这一次吉姆当真使劲在人群里撞开条通道跑向他，一路笑个不停。就在这时，身后有人扯住了他的正装衬衣，。把他拖到一边。

“放手，埃文斯 —谢谢你，莫斯先生。 ”他充满感情地说到。“谢谢你为我们所做的一切，你真是让人敬畏—”

“我们感激不尽，”史波克喊到。

“没错，你们显然卵足了劲给我添麻烦，不过。。。我仍然深感荣幸。”

“嗨！”

吉姆回过身去，爱丽儿正站在她的桌边冲他挥手，身边同样挤满了她的朋友们，多半是出于道义上的支持。吉姆无法再抱怨她了。

“好啊！”

“干得好，柯克！” 她的眼神有点不确定的因素，但似乎出自一片真诚。

“谢谢！我想你也是。”

她点点头，一个黑发男人伸手环住了她的肩膀。

终于，在埃弗雷特威严地点头告别以及莫斯的握手之后，吉姆被人流带出了庭审室，史考特显然决定是时候好好庆祝下了，虽然这里的人连午饭都没吃。

这就是他们最后一次离开庭审室的情形。

 

  
x

 

  
“你显然已经站不住了，舰长。” 史波克天真无邪地说到。

“你胡说八道。”吉姆撒谎说。

他已经有点头重脚轻了，被基地俱乐部里各色人等祝酒的狂轰乱炸，外加眼下史波克正舔吻着他耳朵下的敏感点，他只感到膝盖发软，软得就像是果冻一样。但是。他仍然没准备好承认。

“我们 —嗯 —要盘算出一个策略来。你知道的，告诉大家—”

“你想现在讨论吗？”

“不。” 吉姆灿烂地笑着。“只是说说而已。以便将来参考。”

“这计划真让人佩服。”

“那只是。。。我们得告诉你爸爸，我的妈妈，还有，像是，我们的老板，虽然严格说来，我仍然是你的老板，这个，嗯，这太有趣了—”

史波克哼哼着表示赞同。

“还有，显 —显然，从现在起，我将是你的老板，这简直是好事成双，虽然绝对禁止你再次去死—”

“你也是。”

“没错，我也是，我也是，没错，但我想要说的是，好吧，我太爱你了，如果你胆敢再次伤害自己，或被俘什么的，我多半会吓得尿裤子，不过如果认真想想的话，这和先前也差不多。不过还有，我们有了这个叫链接的东东，对吗？所以如果你被坏蛋抓去，你该好好使用我们的精神链接告诉我！我就会来救你，这样就万事大吉了！”

吉姆陶醉于自己瞬间想出的伟大计划中，他深深吻住了史波克，庆祝他的天才之想。“我是个天才。”

“是的，你是。”

史波克的眼睛熠熠生辉。

“这么说你会教我有关感应 —感应力？我觉得练习下精神高潮非常有意思。” 突然间，他幸好被床挡了下才没摔倒在地。“啊！”

“你该睡了，吉姆。” 史波克说到。

接着，他就彻底无视了自己的建议，继续完善起他的口交技术来。

吉姆没有抱怨。

 

  
x

 

  
“我就知道，” 派克胜利地宣布。

这确实不是吉姆预计的反应。

“嗯。。。好吧，我打电话来是想寻求你的帮助，关于—”

“野仓将军欠我50个信用点。太棒了。”

“。。。上将，长官，我是在想—”

“嗨，1号！过来！” 派克冲着屏幕之外的某人喊到。

吉姆开始觉得有些。。。摸不着头脑。“谁是1号。。。”

“我说对了！” 派克对那个人说到（不管怎么说，有谁的名字会叫‘1号’？），他完全无视了吉姆。“你听到他说了？我没说错吧。”

远处一个令人愉悦的女声回答到，“事实上，我从未说过你说错了。”

“但现在有证据了！”

“上将—”

“稍等片刻，柯克。” 派克甚至都没正眼看他。“这事不太好办，不过我会提供你们需要的支持，只要—” 他伸长脖子朝那个神秘女子挥挥手。“1号！ 这是否意味着我现在可以得到那个吻了？”

“我可没有同意你的赌注。”

“不过仍然算数，对吧？”

在情况变得更加尴尬之前，吉姆挂断了电话。

 

  
x

 

  
“如果你伤害他，你就得面对一大群人的责问了。”

“我很清楚，诺伊塔。”

“很好，所以你要小心些。我知道我们曾经在一起过，但那不是说我就自动站你这边了。别误会，如果必须的话，我也会为你踹他的屁股，不过这对双方都是同等待遇。”

“一点不错。”

“很好。那就这样说定了。”

 

  
x

 

  
“詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克！你怎么敢不告诉我！”

薇诺娜看上去真的生气了，吉姆决定还是不要提他惯于对她隐藏真相的一贯行径了，不然他每周2次给家里去电话，就得汇报又一次差点丧命的经历了。

“我是从网上才看到的新闻！2天前他们试图谋杀你！再一次！”

“关键词是‘试图’，我觉得—”

“别想着油嘴滑舌搪塞过去。”薇诺娜炯炯有神地瞪着他。“你还好吗？”

“我很好，妈妈。”

“史波克呢？他没事吧？”  
  
“他很好。他的手受了伤，还会留下永久性的损害，不过伤势不重—”

“哦，不，太可怕了！你会好起来吧？”

“他仍然可以工作—” 说到这里，他意识到自己误解了她的问题。“等等，你为什么问我会不会好起来？他才是受伤的那个，为什么我应该—”

薇诺娜不耐烦地挥挥手。“你太钻牛角尖了，吉米。我只是想要确定你是否也受伤了。你从来不告诉我这些事。”

她在撒谎。

“你也知道了？”

漫长而又尴尬的停顿。

“好吧，你谈论他的次数多得可怕，亲爱的！”

吉姆一头撞到了桌上。

 

  
x

 

 

“—就算在你最可怕的噩梦里你都不会想像用它当听诊器—”

“好的，麦考伊医生，我明白你的‘意思’了，用人类的话来说就是：已经得到了充分的说明。”

“哈！那是你这么想的。”

 

  
x

 

  
“ 詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克舰长，联邦星舰企业号科学部的各位同仁，在此代表首席科学官史波克指挥官，有几项事实必须向你指出，涉及到本部门备受尊重的上述科学官。。。”

 

  
x

 

  
“史波克先生，联邦星舰企业号导航部的各位同仁，代表舰长詹姆斯∙台比留∙柯克，有几项事实你应该知晓，如果你有意或无意对上述舰长造成感情伤害。。。”

 

  
x

 

  
“工程部各位同仁，我们不选择站队，但你俩都令人敬重，如果你们猜测投票的结果是—”

“哦上帝，别告诉他们那个，马修—”

“嗨，我以为我们都同意—”

“这太不专业了。”

“闭嘴，昆塞尔。”

“你闭嘴—”

“埃文斯，为什么我的文件上有黏糊糊的黑东西？”

“抱歉，那是我—”

“不是用润滑剂弄走了吗，是不是，皮特森？”

“恶！”

 

  
x

 

  
“是的，很可能在它产生之前，我就已觉察到了链接，我很感激你选择告诉我。”

“哦，那就。。。不客气？”

“你有什么问题问我吗，吉姆？”

“有的，实际上，大概有一吨的问题。不过我想那些可以日后再问。我只是。。。我忍不住 —我是说，你和他之间，另一个我，你们是否。。。”

“。。。是的。”

“我是说，我猜过，但是。。。我很抱歉。我想我的。。。呃，史波克并不真正理解。也许现在仍然不理解。他说对我来说很不公平，就像是，也许你应该把我看成陌生人，但我不想那样，我明白，我真的明白。我只是希望我可以做点什么。”

“你可以做的事吗，吉姆？”

“为了帮助你。为了。。。我不知道。做点什么。”

“没什么事可以帮到我，吉姆。”

“。。。我。我很遗憾。”

“别感到遗憾。感到快乐才是。好好珍惜。这是个奇迹。”

“。。。是的。计划如此。但是。我们仍会见面，对吗？我是说，我们仍然，我们会来拜访—”

“一个瓦肯链接仪式，你应该选个日子举行传统仪式，在瓦肯星上举行。是的，你们必须拜访新瓦肯。”

“哇，好吧。嗯，那是。。。我们会去的。我有种感觉，我会经常给你电话，我甚至不觉得那是个问题。该死，这是否意味着我需要，就像是，和史波克的爸爸谈谈？哦上帝，别告诉我，在我需要征询他同意的时候，你还在—”

“当然不了，那是最不合逻辑的传统。”

“感谢上帝。”

“在不久的将来和萨瑞克谈谈，这是必要的礼仪。”

“。。。该死。还有，看到我倒霉，你没必要看上去这么高兴，非常感谢。”

“我很抱歉，吉姆。”

“嗯嗯。没事。”

“。。。很好，我该让你准备离开基地了，是不是？”

“几小时后就进入曲速飞行了，是的。”

“好。我只能说。。。祝你好运。”

“你也是，史波克。”

 

史波克关上屏幕，垂下了刚才还在做瓦肯致敬礼的手，诚如刚才吉姆所做的手势，虽然那个年轻人做的手势还笨拙得可爱。

他的大副会教他如何正确的行礼，史波克对此感到高兴，他疲惫地坐回自己的椅子里。他们还有绵长悠远的岁月相依相偎。绵长悠远的岁月在床上玩手势游戏。绵长悠远的岁月去了解彼此。

还有绵长悠远的岁月生生不息。繁荣昌盛。

 

（全文完）


	26. 译者后记

既然这是自己翻过的最长篇小说，我想它值得一个小小的后记。所谓的感谢CCTV,感谢MTV时刻了。

作为一个TOS粉，首先要感谢JJ的AOS系列，前后两部大片节奏的电影，这才让slash始祖的ST在国内红火了起来，才有那么多文可看。最早几乎连英文字幕都收集不全的原初系列，终于也能看到中文字幕了（虽然有些片段质量麻麻，但好歹能看了），泪奔。。。

其次得感谢原作者的精彩故事，每一章几乎都能扔出点新鲜内容来引发读者的好奇心，两条主线（主角们的感情线和背后的阴谋活动）并行，期间还穿插庭审过程。更让人惊奇地是，最终两者还都能比较圆满的收尾，这在同人长篇里也不多见。翻译的时候，每每总是想到开头作者引用王尔德的名言，所谓真相，不但并非只有一个，就连当事人们，也是朦朦胧胧看不清楚）。小舰长认识到自己内心感情的真相历程（我身边就有这种明明干着情侣的事，却懵懵懂懂的还以为只是友谊的二货朋友 XD），企业号上众人以及星际舰队高层（包括控辩双方的律师在内）对舰长大副的真实关系的认识过程，针对他俩的阴谋背后的真相，甚至包括大副和通讯官分手的真相等等。。。各种真相，直到全文最后才算都有了圆满解答。

文中出现的各色人物，有些着墨不多，却形象鲜明难以忘怀。一路翻下来，在所有出场人物里，印象最深的反而是那位小舰长的前任炮友本∙芬尼。有些妹纸不理解为什么这个暗中捣鬼的小人最后只被揍了一拳，没有受到更严重的惩罚，但我觉得不管原作者有意无意，这个结局是可以接受的。这个人物原本在TOS里也出现过，也是一个郁郁不得志（最早还曾担任过老舰长在学院里的教官，不过也是被老舰长举报才丢官）的可怜小人物，不惜制造自己死亡的假象陷害Kirk。而在这篇文里，表面上他每次出现都那么讨人嫌，每次对闪耀着主角光环的舰长大副恶言相对，简直不能再可恶了。但我仍然觉得此人可悲可怜，就像鲁迅说过的，可怜人必有可恨处。放不下过去，又无法看到未来的目标，既无法let it go 又没有什么东西可以holding on，只能顽固无奈地陷在自己造成（很大部分上是）的泥潭里唠唠叨叨像祥林嫂一样抱怨。如果说企业号上众人，包括基地里的达利兄妹都是前途似锦的大好青年，甚至两个凶手都是目标明确的人，而本，一个只能陷在过去而无法自拔的人物，也许才是真正的悲剧角色。

最后，感谢一路追到这里的同好们，尤其是好几位每章必回的妹纸 ，虽然有时不知道如何回复（这点上和小大副的笨拙差不多），但真心感谢大家的鼓励！没有你们不厌其烦的回帖，这段旅程会相当枯燥孤单呢。

吃饭时突然想起来，竟然忘记感谢Star Trek这部神剧本身了，汗~~~作为影响美国流行文化的一代科幻史诗系列，我想怎么赞美它也不过份。今年9月NASA为旅行者号飞出太阳系举办的记者招待会上，NASA副局长上台的第一句话就是：Space,the final frontier...配合ST的主题音乐，登时有种热泪盈眶的冲动。人类永无休止的好奇心，对未知宇宙的勇敢探索，这才是ST真正传承后世的精神遗产吧。此外，不同种族之间的和平共处，对不同文化和观点的尊重容忍，同样也是ST给后人的丰厚礼物。虽然很可惜，这些问题至少在当下仍然没有很好的解决办法。也许再过两三百年，人类才能建立起一个和谐统一的联合政府吧。

几句题外话，这一篇纯粹是误打误撞时遇到的，然后花了3天时间以囫囵吞枣的速度看完，又用了一周时间犹豫着要不要翻译。最后还是在朋友的鼓励下，热血沸腾地开工了。翻长篇完全是跑马拉松的活，从刚开始的激情饱满，到中途的生理极限（几乎快要跑不动了），再到最后熬过极限，顺利冲线。期间虽然有朋友鼓励，还有同好的热情回帖，但最终真正动手翻译的还是只有自己一个人，也许设定翻译计划，然后不折不扣地按计划推进才是翻长篇必须的自我鞭策工具吧。总之，再次感谢大家能耐心地看完这个长长的故事。鞠躬，如果有缘下次再会了~~~


End file.
